Broken Curses
by morninsunshines
Summary: Thráin escapes Dol Guldur and is part of the after the BOFA continuing saga. Plenty of appearances by our favorite characters. I will be posting several chapters at a time instead of one. Thank you for reading.
1. 1 Escaping The Necromancer

**This story is about Thráin and also a fair amount of Thorin and company, Celeborn, Galadriel and Elrond and others of the Hobbit era. It starts just before the BOFA. The Thráin I like for appearance is the first one shown in the first Hobbit movie, where he has one eye and macabre scar. The story is not following any cannon; it doesn't follow any book or movie, but I will reference what I will, when I want and place it to my liking in the story or change, invent or do whatever I feel like. It's called literary license and most readers understand what I'm talking about, most readers.**

 **These are all the Sindarin terms I plan on using. Please refer to here for a term as I won't put them at the end of a chapter.**

 _nín - my  
hervenn – husband  
hervess – wife  
bruin meldir – old friend  
elleth – female elf  
neth - young  
peredhel – half elf  
aiut naneth - ancient mother  
iôn – son  
daeriôns – grandsons  
daeriell - granddaughter  
melethril-nín – my lover  
meleth-nín – my love  
ellon – male elf  
fëas – entwined souls  
naneth – mother_  
 _hanna – to thank or thank you  
daernaneth – grandmother  
daeradar – grandfather  
daerodhrons – grandparents  
ellon – male elf_  
 _elleth – female elf  
adar – father  
naneth – mother  
daeriôns-nín – my grandsons  
iôns-nín – my sons  
hanna-nín – my thanks_  
 _iell - daughter  
pen neth – young one_  
 _mellon- nín – my friend  
mae govannen - greeting_

Thráin braced against the evil shock wave that slammed into him, forcing Gandalf to form a hedge of protection around both. Intending to rejoin the melee of advancing orcs and fight with his bare hands, he gave a last instruction to his lifelong friend. "Tell Thorin that I love him. Tell my son I love him."

Gandalf spared a second to looked at the approaching evil, both corporeal and spirit and held Thráin fast with his own powers, both physically with hands to his shoulders aided by the power of Narya, a blood red ruby skillfully cut and set in a sculpted band of gold.

"You can tell him yourself. Get out of here."

Thráin turned to run, but back into the storm of evil. Hands on his shoulders almost jerked him off his dirty, bare feet.

"Run other way, you fool," Gandalf thundered as he quickly threaded gnarled fingers into unkempt course grey hair, holding tight lest the dwarf try again to run towards certain death. His grip tightened until the rheumy blue eye shed its wild desire to fight and stared back into his. "Thráin, your son still needs you. I'll deal with Azog and Sauron. Go." He gave a push, "Go." His tone softened on the final word, as did his eyes as he beheld his friend, disorientation evident in his attempts to concentrate on the simple command. Behind them the screams of the Nazgûl closing on their location grew in volume, threatening permanent damage to sensitive ears and Thráin's soiled hands slapped over his ears in an effort to stem the high pitch shriek that pierced his brain with shards of pain. Gandalf gave a final gentle nudge that got the dwarf to take his first step towards freedom.

Confident Thráin was running away from Sauron, Gandalf issued his final command with a shout over the din. "Get to Lothlórien. Tell the Lady Galadriel where I am and Sauron is here. I sent Radagast, but he might not have made it if Sauron knew he was here also."

Bare feet flew down the twisted path leading away from fifty years of captivity, only looking back once when the darkness was lit by a blinding white sheet of light. He could no longer see the wizard, just decay of ancient stones and smell the filthy stench of orcs.

For the first time in decades Thráin ran precipitously, the steep earthen decline aiding his escape and he cared not that his bare feet dusted up a visible trail for orcs to follow. He was free, both in body and mind. Each step away from Dol Guldur drowned him in an avalanche of clarity and sweeping away his forced lunacy. The clarity brought with it a strong desire to see his children again as memories returned. Gripped tightly in his hands was the Elven sword, _Glamdring_. The leather belt and sheath almost tripped him several times though he stopped not, clutching the first weapon he held in longer than he could recall. Gandalf had quickly divested himself of the precious sword stating his staff was a more powerful weapon against the undead and Sauron, and Thráin would have need of protection. Gandalf's short instructions pierced his muddled mind and now away from his cell, the directive was clear, find the elven witch.

An ill-timed step sent him sprawling on his face, hands still gripping the sword. Without pause, he rolled off the trail and snaked his way under dead, brittle branches, whose exfoliating bark had long since dried and fallen in to decomposition under his belly. His raging breathing was the only sound; he no longer heard crashing and thundering or screams of orcs plunging off crumbling walls to their deaths. The short engagement was over. He wondered if Gandalf would soon appear and they could escape together. No, he couldn't wait this close to Sauron and must keep moving as Gandalf's meaning became clear. The wizard wouldn't be joining him. "I won't let you down, Gandalf," he barley audibled into the ground. He listened, hearing honed for the most minute sound and years alone perfecting infinitesimal sounds that not only provided an occasional rodent for protein, but to play passive when the fell guards appeared. Neither orc nor animal moved near him and he struggled back onto the trail, standing still long enough to wrap the belt around his too thin waist twice. The long sword bumped the ground until his hand on the elaborate handle tilted the sharp tip behind him. Now his movements were cautious and he frequently looked over his shoulder.

The trail leveled out and dark, diseased trees with sick leaves greeted him as without pausing, he scuttled into the southern part of Mirkwood forest. The well-marked trail split into smaller game trails and without the guidance of the now setting sun, he paused. Walking around a massive oak with a twelve foot diameter bole, he nodded once and delved deeper into the murky wood.

A slap in the face from a sapling sporting withered leaves stalled his flight three hours into the forest. Too dark to clearly traverse the elk trail, he looked for a safe place. A sixth sense told him orcs didn't give up easily and were pursuing. He was certain his disappearance from the broken down dungeon would be noticed by the one armed orc who fed him by tossing stale, weevil ridden bread through the bars. A waterskin was also tossed without care and he learned to catch it. The old leather would split if allowed to splatter against stone and he was given one ration a day. Twice a day he was escorted to the latrine area, a courtyard where putrid brackish colored water gushed from a hole in the wall and over centuries cut a ditch in the dirt where he could relieve himself. He always tried to get close to the hole for water not soiled with feces after relieving himself and carried a threadbare rag for personal cleaning if lucky enough to be allowed an extra minute to clean his crusted bottom. Rain dripping into his cell was always welcome and he would strip and use his tattered rag and try to bathe and wash his hair. Now hidden for safety several yards off the game trail, he curled into a small ball at the base of a massive tree, whose bole and sprawling roots provided sanctuary on three sides. He scooped the nearest fallen leaves over his tired body and slept for the first time in years with the pleasant smell of forest in his nostrils.

Hours later his one eye opened to survey the forest floor as his stomach tightened with sharp pangs of hunger. Shaking leaves off his sleeping tunic, the only garment he could find to wear at Dol Guldur after his own clothes disintegrated, he got his bearings and ignored his hunger. The pangs brought back memories of fleeing Erebor with no food and he reminisced as his feet now made little impressions on fallen leaves. Dwarves could go several days without nourishment, but he would need to find water and soon. He fled down the game track for two more days, no sunlight to cast shadows, but for a dwarf, more than enough light to watch where he placed toughened bare feet to avoid a gash. Nary had a leaf moved, neither birds nor sign of game and he figured he was almost halfway across from where Dol Guldur nestled in the middle of the southern forest to the western edge of the trees. When the orcs carried him east, he counted the days it took them from Azanulbizar; ten days on the move before he was thrust at the feet of the scariest creature in middle earth, the necromancer. Long Dol Guldur was thought to be abandoned and he was amazed at numbers of foul orcs and wargs who hid behind an opaque veil.

In desperation, he scratched under dead leaves and ate a few worms, swallowing whole and not dwelling on anything except his screaming hunger pangs. On the third day a seeping, dank shallow puddle provided much needed water. Dropping to his knees, and with a backward swipe of the backs of his hands, he scraped the layer of scum off the surface and cupped eagerly with dirty palms, keeping his eyes on his surroundings as he drank his fill. He was sure his stench alerted anything he might hunt as nothing living crossed his path or flew above. Looking carefully around, he stripped and sat in the tiny puddle, only a few inches deep. Never had anything felt so wonderful and he laughed at a fleeting memory of his childhood and mother dragging him to the bathing caverns with threats of no supper if he didn't get that layer of dirt off. He pulled the tunic into the water and used it to wipe himself down. Lastly, he got on his knees and dunked his head in the deepest part, breath held for as long as possible and scrubbed his greasy mass. With a nervous quirk, left over from captivity, he wrapped the tunic around his waist, carrying the sword, and with renewed determination left his wonderful puddle.

The first living creature he saw was a brown rabbit nibbling unconcernedly on the bark of a shrub. Thráin silently unsheathed _Glamdring_ , hefted it for balance and with a lifetime of practice, neatly pierced the tiny head. Balancing the long blade between his feet, he used both hands to slice the coney along the blade to part skin and bones, devouring his first real meal in days rapidly. Leaving half the rabbit in its skin, his shrunken stomach had its fill and he spent long enough in one place. He wiped the blade off with brown leaves and belted _Glamdring_ back on. Tucking the fur and leftover meat in the band, with much needed energy he continued on with a faster loping gait.

Hours later he stopped for another bite of meat when hair stood up on his neck. The presence of orcs always created that reaction, even when his feeder would arrive at the bars of his cell. He just knew evil was near having spent decades honing the skill to detect orcs by smell and how the insects and critters changed when they appeared. Even the air seemed to object. Without making a sound, he slipped off the trace and waited.

The wait was short and an orc with one eye and missing nose passed within feet and he didn't dare exhale, but knew orcs superior sense of smell would soon track the meat. With regret, he silently pulled the remains and let if fall onto his foot and roll to the ground, and he started backing away. Each step in reverse was wrought with danger of discovery; one noise, the switch of direction from the almost non-existent air movement and he would be forced to fight and most likely die, alone, and his bones never found. A call in orcish alerted him that someone smelled blood and a small group of four orcs found the rabbit and in a fight for a bite, didn't look in his direction. He turned and ran into the thickest part of the underbrush, knowing his shorter stature gave him the advantage. An hour of hard running and he was still not captured so slowed his pace, fear triggering uncontrollable trembling in his hands at the close call.

Without warning, he broke from the dying forest into a meadow. Yellow grass was knee high and its cycle of life complete. Flowers, dried and dead from frost permeated the meadow, pods open with seeds already scattered for a new generation to grow with the warming of spring. As he sped across the lea, the air lightened in texture and sun warmed his face. The air filled with the cacophony of song birds and migrating water fowl honking high above was a welcome sign of life after Mirkwood.

"You're still alive, Thráin, and come too far ta die now at the hands of filthy vermin," was his mantra as a low hill in the distance grew with each step, and scares trees spotted the fairly steep incline.

He didn't look back until he was safely ensconced within welcoming arms in the form of supple branches that bent when he brushed them aside. They quickly sheltered him from view as the leaves stayed green all year long this far south and lower levels, although nights were chilly. The world felt different here, Thráin thought as he labored up a steep incline, grabbing branches to keep his bare feet from slipping on the grass. Near the top, he looked back to the doom of Mirkwood and saw his pursuers, getting his first good look at them.

"I can take them," he fingered the hilt of the massive sword and for the first time really looked at the weapon fit for a wizard. "Impressive," he lifted the weapon over his head and made a few swipes at an unlucky shrub, rendering it to a stub with four swipes. "No, very impressive. I need ta get me one of these or keep this one." As soon as he spoke, shame washed over him at the thought. He wouldn't be breathing the sweet air of freedom if it weren't for Gandalf. He would honor Gandalf's request and find Lothlórien and hopefully convince the March Wardens not to kill him. Another thought came to him as he looked around for the best place for an ambush. He encountered no wood elves, most unusual in the Woodland Realm.

He topped the hill and in the far distance caught a glimpse of the mighty Anduin with a bucolic setting of gentle gradients rising and falling, riven with leas, trees and shrubs between them. After one fleeting indulgent gaze at the beauty, he gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it from the sheath. Thermals flapped the hem of his nightshirt and he watched the orcs stop and lift their noses to the air. He saw his advantage; they knew he was close, but couldn't pinpoint his location. They didn't send warriors after him and he wondered why. These were domestic orcs, not bred to fight. They held pitted black bladed basic scimitar's of low quality. Thráin knew his superior weapon could easily smash their blades. As a unit, they easily loped across the meadow his shorter legs strived to navigate.

For the first time since leaving Dol Guldur, Thráin pulled himself up into a tree to disperse his scent. He was not surprised that they chose the same location to climb the hill as he chose the clearest route. His bare feet felt the rough bark of the wide limb he was crouching upon, weapon ready. Two of the vile creatures sped under the tree and stirred the air causing the two trailing to stop and sniff. One raised his head and locked eyes with Thráin. A grunt was its only warning and Thráin pulled the tip of his blade out of the thick skull and dropped to the ground. He swung the moment his blade cleared the lowest limb and saw with glee two severed legs. The stunned orc dropped off his feet, legs severed mid-thigh and imbedded bones into the dirt, eyes now the level of Thráin's and their gazes locked. One more swing and the head joined its feet.

Thráin jumped back as a clumsy swing hit the branch over his head. He ran around the trunk and impaled the third orc waiting his turn, noticing how smoothly elvish blades sliced through bone and flesh. His last target grinned, displaying twisted, rotting teeth. Both stepped away from the tree and fallen bodies. With a curse, the orc swung a mighty blow looking to cleave this troublesome dwarf in half. Thráin met with his own strike and crowed in pleasure as the scimitar shattered, leaving an astonished orc looking at the wooden handle. He turned back to Thráin in time to see the glowing blue blade take its final path through his neck.

Thráin sank to the ground, _Glamdring_ lowered in reverence. "Thank you, my friend," he spoke softly and truly felt free for the first time in decades.

He searched the bodies, looking for food and smaller weapons. In a pouch, he found flint and hard tack. He slipped _Glamdring_ under the leather strap and like a hot knife through a tub of butter, it was loose and a tug had it freed from the last orc he killed. With much distaste, he removed the unbloodied cape off the first dead orc. The stench would have made him lose his food, had any been in his stomach. The fetid stench of orc sweat would remain in his mouth and nostrils long after he discarded this filthy rag, he was certain. He looked at the moldy footwear and opted to stay unshod. He poured all the water into one waterskin, a much needed item for the next leg of his journey. One final search added a small knife, most likely stolen from mankind. He left the carcasses for the carrion eaters and ran west.

Once again he looked towards the Anduin and knew distances in this open area were deceiving and he was still several days from the river. He shivered from the damp chill when the sun disappeared in a blaze of orange to the west and with a full moon he kept moving, stopping for sleep many miles closer to his goal. Three days of hard traveling consisting of a loping gait designed to not wear him out, he reached the mighty river Anduin. Alongside the river ran a road that his people and merchants from the south traversed. He had traveled it many times in his almost three hundred years and knew Caras Galadon lay directly to the west as the Anduin flowed westerly to meet the Kibil-nâla before continuing southward.

Thráin followed the road southwest watching the entire time the east side of the Misty Mountains and where his world ended at Azanulbizar. Although the valley was shrouded in miles and mist, he knew exactly where to look and wondered which kin and friend was lost on that final battle. Azog used to gloat how he severed his father's head and threw it at the feet of Thorin, a memory he would carry to his grave. Now he had another difficulty, where and how to ford the river.


	2. 2 Flight Of The Goblins

Celeborn mentally cursed the weather, ' _I'm traveling with two ring bearers and one wizard and they can't stop this blasted snowstorm.'_

' _Herven-nín, two flakes is hardly a storm.'_ Galadriel laughingly spoke into his mind as she rode to his left.

' _Hrrmmmp, Look ahead, hervess-nín,'_ Celeborn gestured to the shroud of blackness obscuring Hollin Ridge, a mountainous spur jutting over a hundred miles to the west of the Misty Mountains. Though no unassailable snow covered peaks graced the low mountain range, it was still dangerous with narrow paths where the wagons carting supplies would be forced single file creating a perfect target for goblins, which had caves burrowed into the old fissures of crumbling granite. While orcs required the guidance of a master; goblins, their cousins, thrived independently and attacked for profit for themselves, plundering travelers and selling stolen goods to orcs and Easterlings.

Lord Elrond pulled his black stallion close to his in-laws, _'I will defer to your choice of pathways, bruin meldir. At your age, if you wish to forgo our normal route in favor of the easy ride around, I understand.'_

With swiftness that belied an elf of over seven thousand years, Celeborn drew his sword and swiped playfully at his son-in-law's head.

Elrond grinned and danced his horse to the side with ease. He resumed his position as Celeborn sheathed his weapon.

Galadriel smiled at both elves, amusement dancing in her eyes. _'This old elleth votes to stop soon and tackle Goblin Pass in the morning.'_ She looked across her husband to Elrond, _'Do you wish to call me names also, peredhel-neth?'_

' _With Celeborn between us to buffer your wrath, aiut naneth….'_

Celeborn laughed at the term, halting any further insult Elrond might direct at his wife and spoke aloud, "Iôn-nín, you are in a feisty mood."

"I am. Each step brings me closer to Arwen. With our combined guards and White Wizard…." he turned in his saddle and smiled at Saruman, who was riding beside Glorfindel just behind them. Saruman overheard, but his only acknowledgement was a slight nod. Glorfindel gave a warm smile, which came easily to his youthful, handsome face. Elrond twisted forward and continued, "No fell beings will dare hinder us from reaching Lothlórien safely and where Galadriel will keep winter at bay and I can rest for a month or two without responsibility of Imladris or wondering what my iôns are up to as they will be under the guidance of their daeradar." He paused and looked over at her, "They don't really expect us to chase the storm away?"

"We do," two voices called out as one, as Elladan and Elrohir added their opinion from where their horses kept pace just behind Saruman and Glorfindel.

Galadriel smiled at him. "Maybe we could combine our powers so as not tax us too much."

Celeborn snorted. "You wouldn't do it for me, but our daeriôn's utter two words and you consider it."

' _I would do it for you, meleth-nín, if you asked nicely and showed your appreciation in private.'_

Celeborn turned to her with raised eyebrows. _'You wish me to share our cot that way?'_ When she graced him with his favorite smile, he raised his voice to carry clearly to the several horses pressing in. "Tomorrow, the pass will be clear."

A round of chuckling greeted his ears and he heard Elrond mutter, "I'm glad I'm tenting with Erestor and Glorfindel."

Saruman joined the combined groups of Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn and they left Imladris five days after the dwarves slipped away. Although he would have liked to spend a warm winter in Elrond's library, he had business waiting in Isengard and he did enjoy being waited upon by elves as he walked about the large camp every night projecting an air important. Galadriel, out of courtesy, asked if he would like to come to Lothlórien and rest before the final leg of his journey home. It was not lost on him that Celeborn never extended any courtesy and he sneered in his mind at the back of the elf lord. _'I'm the wise one in Middle Earth, not you, Celeborn, the not so wise.'_ From the moment he set foot in this cursed land and eventually saw the lady Galadriel, in his diminished form he desired her and cursed the Valar for their one marriage rule for the firstborn and binding of _fëas_. Under heavy brows, he watched her, a luminous reminder of Aman. The fact that Glorfindel similarly radiated the light of Aman was lost on the wizard. He thought the hero of Gondolin a fool and he wished the annoying elf would not ride so close.

Glorfindel caught the darkening of brows cast in his direction and smiled innocently in return, knowing his presence was unwelcome. Celeborn asked him personally to keep the wizard away from him and his lady on the trip. Once in Lothlórien, the wizard would be housed in a flet far from his and he could avoid the arrogant, bookish know-it-all. Celeborn saw how the wizard's eyes followed his wife. Although Galadriel laughed it off as, ' _Everyone stares at me like that_ ,' he didn't trust Saruman. It was true, Gandalf also gazed adoringly at his wife, but it was like puppy love and he knew his friend would never act improperly. He shared his concerns with Glorfindel, his wife's distant cousin, who used his status to insert himself near the lord and lady of Lothlórien at will.

The high moors yielded scrub to a pine forest on the north side of the Hollin Mountain range and Elrond called halt for the night. Swiftly a small village of tents sprang up among pine boughs as two hundred soldiers, half his and half Galadhrim warriors that Celeborn traveled with settled in for the night. Interspersed amongst the warriors were Galadriel's handmaidens who accompanied her this trip. They set themselves to arranging their lady's living area and preparing food to be eaten in the privacy of her tent, alone with her husband that night.

"I was hoping for a word with Lady Galadriel," Saruman spoke buoyantly to Celeborn when he saw the lady disappear and not return to where the high ranking of both realms gathered around a campfire to eat and visit.

"My lady has retired," Celeborn replied tersely and with a general nod to the group let his long stride carry him surefootedly towards his tent.

Haldir shared a knowing smile with his brother, Rúmil, upon overhearing their lord as they joined the twins, Erestor and Glorfindel to wait for a pot to cook its contents of vegetables and antelope. Every afternoon a group would break off and hunt for the evening meal and the high moors provided bountifully.

Elrond was last to join them and politely invited Saruman to sit as night fell, although the wizard made himself available at Elrond's fire each evening as his right to sit with the lords. Elrond told Galadriel he would disperse the storm and she could save her strength, knowing she wanted to hurry home and visit her mirror to follow the dwarves progress and keep an eye on Mithrandir. She confided she sent the wizard to the High Fells of Rhudaur upon a vision she had while peering in her basin that morning. She communed with him as a fellow ring-bearer, although not nearly as much as she did Elrond. Elrond was weary as he sank cross legged on the ground and accepted a bowl from Erestor. He didn't want endless jabbering in his ear, but forced patience when Saruman started in on a dissertation about all he knew on winter storms in this area, as if Elrond had never spend over six thousand years of winters in middle earth. _'You owe me, Celeborn,'_ he projected at the elf lord's retreating back, knowing the wizard couldn't read his thoughts, but his target would.

"We are going to have to put Adar to bed like he used to us," Elrohir's joking comment brought all private conversations to a halt around the fire and eyes turned to the lord struggling to stay awake with the droning in his ear.

Projecting _'Thank you,'_ to his youngest son, he turned to Saruman. "Forgive me my poor company, but dispersing the storm has wearied me. He rose and with a half bow, hurried to his tent. Shedding his armor, he tugged his boots off and collapsed on his cot, letting the posted guards do their jobs without _Vilya's_ help. His last thought was he couldn't feel _Nenya_ either, meaning Galadriel was also taking the night off.

The party broke up shortly thereafter and all except Saruman departed from the evening chill to their tents. He sat staring into the flames wondering what Sauron was up to. Upon his last clandestine trip to Dol Guldur to meet with the dark spirit, he was assured the Morgul-blades would not come to light and expose the Ringwraith's activities or the return of the Witch King of Angmar from the High Fells. Long into the night, the wizard plotted how he could turn the allegiance of the Nazgûl to him. Finally, he retired to his tent when the fire burned down to glowing embers and he didn't care to stoke it.

* * *

 _Ithil_ shrouded much of its light that was unable to pierce floating clouds at shift change where the Galadhrim replaced warriors from Imladris for the last watch. Rúmil nodded to Elladan as they passed. Two hours into his watch, Rúmil, guarding from the outer fringes of camp, heard much crashing through the trees to the east and rapid approach with no regard for stealth. He figured several hundred beings were bearing down on the camp at a fast clip although their feet didn't have the sound of an approaching orc army. He squawked out a hoot of a barn owl in distress and rapidly backed towards camp. A horn sounded behind him in camp and he heard the mustering of his fellow warriors as the crashing stopped, then started again in his direction. His reverse picked up speed and he had no wish to be caught out alone.

Lord Elladan literally placed a hand on his shoulder to stop his retreat, armor in place and sword in hand. "Report." He sounded so like his father that Rúmil had to look twice in the dark to make sure who he was reporting to.

"Large force to the east of us," was all he got out before they were overrun by goblins and fighting for their lives.

Elrond snapped awake at the trump of a battle horn and was up and slapping on armor before his mind caught up to the year and age and he wasn't in one of the innumerable battles of ages past, where he woke to that same cadence on more occasions than he could remember. Glorfindel and Erestor were likewise stunned and briefly in former ages.

"What could be attacking here?" Glorfindel wondered aloud as he followed Elrond into a camp frenetic with soldiers running in several directions.

Celeborn appeared, dressed only in a white long tailed shirt and gray leggings draped over his tall black boots. The lord sported swords in each hand, looking around for one of his people. Seeing Haldir, he shouted an order, "Haldir, guard my lady." Not waiting to see if his orders were carried out, he looked for the battle. The sound of clanking weapons east of the camp had him rushing to join the fight, with Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor keeping pace. They jumped into the fray with swords swinging, cutting a wide swath as they kept abreast of each other and weakened the collective in a hurry. Within minutes, all but a few were dead.

Galadriel was still in bed, concentrating on those who would dare attack such a well-armed camp and the face of terrified goblins sprang into her thoughts. They weren't attacking, but blundered into the elves. As she rose, her handmaidens rushed inside. "Assist me." She reached for her flowing white gown, discarded to the fur rugs where her husband removed it hours earlier. If her ladies in waiting saw her naked rising from the bed, they discretely averted their eyes. Rarely did they catch their lady nude while traveling, and thoughts of what must have transpired had them inwardly smiling. Haldir, standing guard outside stated the lord was already gone or the maids would never have dared enter.

* * *

Earlier that evening upon the setting up of their roomy octagon tent by the Galadhrim warriors, Galadriel lay a Sindarian style gown of starlight on the wide cot she shared with Celeborn. _'Hervenn-nín, I wish to dine here.'_

Celeborn sat down a leather trunk with their personal supplies on a bear hide. They used several for rugs, especially traveling in the winter as they were this trip. He read her underlying lust of which the milling maids were ignorant. Without a mental reply, he focused on Azthêla, her chief handmaid. "Azthêla, we will dine here tonight, please make ready." He turned and stalked out.

"My Lord." She answered in respect to his already departing back. Watching the tall lord push through the flap, she bustled about overseeing the unpacking of the box containing gold cutlery, beautifully engraved and from the first age, having been given by Círdan as a wedding gift. They kept it in residence by the sea for their visits with the mariner, the only reason it escaped theft when Doriath fell. She instructed her own assistant to tell the cooks to prepare the best fare available for the lord and lady to dine privately.

Galadriel motioned for Azthêla to tend her hair so when he returned her golden locks were ready for his gaze. As she sat still for the unbraiding and brushing, she sent her husband images of her naked in various positions, feeling his growing frustration and knew payback would happen between her thighs. Often it was he who brushed her hair as a prelude to a night of passion.

After leaving the campfire, Celeborn pushed through the flap of his spacious tent and stooped to tug his boots off before walking on the furs. Without a word, he sat across from her as Azthêla served. He reached for a carafe of wine and poured for Galadriel first in her golden flute. _'We haven't used our travel bed in far too long for other than sleeping. Why now, meleth-nín?'_

' _I don't want to lose you.'_ Galadriel kept her blue eyes locked with his as she took a drink, watching him do likewise.

' _You know something?'_ He started eating as did she.

' _It's more of feeling, something I can't explain. It scares me. Makes me feel like I did crossing the Helcaraxë, cold and alone.'_

He stopped chewing and focused on her. _'Hervess-nín, have I ever left you or let you down?'_

' _Of course not. If you had, I would have faded or sailed. Whatever is in motion, you cannot help and that is why I fear. I have to face it alone. If I become clingy and you need space, tell me.'_

He smiled. _'Or we could make use of our beds more often for activities outside resting, as we did when first married.'_

She led with the smile he loved so before replying in his mind. _'I need you tonight.'_

They remained eating in silence while Azthêla and her own entourage waited to remove dishes and last minute instructions before retiring to their own tents. In Azthêla's case, one shared with her husband, a March Warden, whose time began under King Amroth. She was used to them conversing mentally and could almost follow along by their facial expressions. She predicted a night of passion by the flush on her Lord's neck and coquettishness of his mate. Carting dirty dishes, they left the couple alone.

"Take _Nenya_ off," he quietly requested, knowing it distracted her concentration. He watched as she put it on the low folding table and reach for the hem of her gown. His hands quickly pushed hers aside and strong fingers lifting the skirt of her gown to stroke her bare bottom sent a flood of moistness to her core and her lips sought his.

Tongues caressed tasting the aftermath of supper and the fine wine they liberally consumed. Her hands tugged on his belt and it dropped to the furry hide unnoticed and she likewise stroked his hot back under his tunic.

He broke the kiss and carefully as not to rip her beautiful gown, drew it off and it joined his belt as his hands guided her onto the bed and his leggings and tight formfitting undergarment was cast aside and he parted her legs with strong hands while gazing on her lithe form and the signs he knew so well that she was aroused as he. "Do you want our fëas joined or make love as the Edain?"

Galadriel reached for his manhood. "We haven't kept our fëas separate in way too long. Although hard," she laughed softly, "and I mean that both ways, I want just your body tonight."

Celeborn let her guide him to her and focused on her body while suppressing his fëa. They couldn't quite sever all feeling of the other, but compared to their usual intimacy, it seemed he was making love to a stump and let that thought flow to her and joined her in laughter as she entered his mind. _'I give up, melethril-nín. Although interesting, it is nothing compared to the love of the Eldar and our joined fëas. Fill me completely, Celeborn.'_

Relieved to give himself fully, he flooded her with his fëa and felt hers mingle making them complete and one.

Afterwards, her head rested close to his on their shared pillow and his secure arms holding her close allowed them to drift into shared memories and she gave a soft snort. ' _Remember when my father came calling for the first time. I had no idea he was in Arda, or in our home_.'

Celeborn chuckled as he found the memory and through joined fëasthey relived the precious moment.

A united memory of her father's first look at his son-in-law was not the setting they would have chosen. _'He was looking for me, the one who defiled his youngest and only daughter. Eärendil told all in Aman about us. I personally think the old War of Wrath was an excuse to hunt me down.'_

' _You have doubts, meleth-nín?' S_ he teased _._

 _Celeborn was with his wife in their large, soft bed long after the residents of the Havens of Sirion were about their day. He had been gone for weeks, scouting how close the forces of Morgoth were getting and only returned home the prior evening. Morning found them still abed and passions joined them together again, when a loud knock at their bedroom door jerked them apart. Celeborn issued string of Sindarian oaths of death as he spilled against his wife's stomach, and she reached for the covers._

 _The door was flung open and Celeborn started to rise and face this foe, naked and with his sword across the room._

' _Adar,' Galadriel squeaked, clutching the cover over her breasts._

' _Adar?' Celeborn looked down at his obviously just made love to wife and then back to the door where a tall golden hair ellen was filling the entrance, hand on the hilt of his sword. 'Adar,' Celeborn repeated and fell back to the bed, his full weight crushing Galadriel, and face buried into the pillow and her flowing hair. 'Adar,' he mumbled again and rose up on his arms, ignoring the elves crowding in to get a look at the king's newest family member. 'Galadriel, you told me your father lived in a land far, far away, in a city called Tirion. What is your adar doing here?'_

 _Galadriel tried to push him off, but he stayed fast and in her peripheral vision, she saw the blade of her father's sword descending to rest against her husband's neck and forced a calm she didn't feel. 'If we ever have a daughter, Celeborn, I hope you have greater restraint than to burst into her bedchamber and assault her husband.'_

' _It will depend upon the manner he came to her bedchamber.'_

' _And that manner is why I'm here, Celeborn, son of Galadhon, son of Elmo. Look at me when I talk to you,' Finarfin ordered._

 _Celeborn cranked his head around and for the first time looked closely at the Ñoldor high king and wife's father._

 _Finarfin looked extremely intimidating at the moment to Celeborn and passed judgement on this worthless prince of Doriath with his tone. 'What manner of ellon lies abed all day while the bay fills with ships carrying those willing to fight and die in your battles?'_

' _The kind of ellon who just returned from weeks of patrol to his wife,' Celeborn replied. He looked back down to his now amused wife and felt the stickiness between them and smirked back. 'Meleth-nín, you owe me for your family interrupting what might have been a grandchild for this old king to indulge someday.'_

 _She laughed and reached up to stroke his cheek. 'I promise, when we conceive a child, we will both know it. I am just greeting you properly, hervenn-nín.' Her long fingers delicately stroked her husband's cheek. 'Celeborn, I would like to rise and greet my father properly.'_

' _I'll be downstairs,' Finarfin said in a calmer tone and they watched the room empty and looked each other in the eyes._

' _Thought they would never leave,' Celeborn stated and leaned down for a kiss._

"I will see him again soon," Galadriel drifted to sleep on those words, Fëasstill linked closely with her lover as they always did after intimacy.

* * *

Now she was dressed in her starlight white gown, glowing from within as she walked barefoot across the camp, a protesting Haldir trailing. _Nenya_ was back on her finger and she knew no fell force could get close to her. She stopped at the edge of the engagement, watching as her husband and family easily slew one goblin after another until only a few were alive and trying to escape. In a commanding tone that permeated everyone's hearing and minds, she commanded, "Bring one to me, alive."

Elrond snagged a short, ugly, twisted creature and popped it on the head with the butt of _Hadhafang's_ handle when it snapped at his wrist with sharp teeth. Subdued, it allowed Elrond to drag it to Galadriel. Battle over, the elves gathered around and Celeborn took a protective stance at his wife's side, a sword in each hand he was itching to use.

Galadriel softened her tone. "Tell me, why do you come all this way from your home in the Great Goblin Caves?"

Scared eyes looked around at the drawn weapons.

"Answer me and your life will be spared," Galadriel reasoned again.

Celeborn looked surprised at her. "I don't think that's wise."

"One creature won't harm us." She turned from her husband to the short goblin.

With the hope of being released, it answered. "Our king, the Great Goblin is dead, killed by the wizard known in common tongue as Gandalf."

Elrond snapped a question. "What was Gandalf doing in Goblin Town?"

"He was rescuing a band of dwarves who had the bad luck to enter our front porch and were captured. After losing our king, we disbanded and my group travel to Hollin Caves. Others went to Gundabad. Much of our walkways and landings were destroyed and will take time to rebuild."

"Did the dwarves and wizard escape?" Galadriel knew Mithrandir still lived felt the dwarves had also, but without her mirror, was going on hope.

"Yes."

"Let him go." Galadriel felt tired with relief. Before she could turn away, the goblin's head rolled off its body. Startled, she looked at her husband and his satisfied expression. "I said let him go."

"I released his soul." He spoke without emotion, but was hiding rage at the thought of one fell goblin breathing the same air as him.

"And the example you are setting for your daeriôns?"

"If Daeradar didn't, I would have," Elladan spoke defiantly to his grandmother. "Goblin or orc; makes no difference after what they did to Naneth."

"He speaks for me," echoed Elrohir.

She rolled her eyes and took in her beloved grandsons and looked back to their grandfather. "You are right to kill him, hervenn-nín _._ I am weary of this world and the killing." She reached for his hand and he escorted her back to their tent, elves parting for them.


	3. 3 City In The Mallorns

The bottom feeding three foot long sturgeon moved slowly in a backwater marsh that adjoined the Anduin's east side, gobbling up tadpoles and minnows in a sucking motion. Being impaled through the gills wasn't on its agenda for the day, but was its fate when straying too close to the statue shaped like a dwarf.

Thráin jumped onto the soft bottom, sinking to his ankles in muck, but he was able to slip fingers inside the gills and throw the massive fish to the bank. Before pulling his feet free with both hands, he pierced the head with a hard throw, anchoring it to the dirt with _Glamdring_. Clambering onto the bank, he sat down and washed his muddy feet off. If the cold water were a tad warmer, he would brave a much wanted bath, but didn't have enough warm clothing and a cool breeze reminded him he was exposed to the elements in winter. Gathering grass and twigs, he started a fire and added larger chunks of driftwood scattered along the bank. He strung strips of fish on a thin willow branch over the flame, this time enjoying his first cooked meat since Azanulbizar. As he ate, he surveyed his surroundings, the wide, slow moving river and beyond to the elvish Mallorn trees with their crowns of gold, towering above deciduous varieties native to Middle Earth. He was so close to his goal of reaching the Golden Wood, yet may have well been in the Blue Mountains.

On the third day of loitering along the river bank, he saw dust kicking up from the south and tiny dots moving along the road in his direction. _'Please don't let them be orcs,'_ he sent a prayer to Mahal and found a hiding spot over an embankment where he could drop into the river to escape or drown. After waiting for over an hour, he heard the clip-clop of horse's hooves and they stopped directly above his location. He knew orcs ate horses so braved a peek through the tall grass that grew at the bank by the road. Men.

He looked up at the belly of a horse and wondered if he could steal one and ride north to the bridge at Old Ford.

"Here they come," a rough voice called out in the common tongue favored by men.

Thráin looked over his shoulder across the expanse of river. Barges were crossing to their side and he was visible for all to see from the river. The problem of what to do was decided for him when an arrow imbedded into the dirt a few inches off his right shoulder. He opted for men and scampered over the embankment and under a horse's belly, causing the animal to stamp and snort when something strange brushed her. The shouts of men were heard as he dove under a wagon. Dismounting riders grabbed his ankles and he was roughly pulled into a circle of men.

"A dwarf; a stinkin, filthy little dwarf." The one who spoke grabbed a handful of hair and placed the edge of a knife to his throat.

"Look, Scumper." Another man grabbed at Thráin, this time reaching for the elvish weapon, but Thráin twisted to the side and his hand missed its target.

His head was twisted up to look into the brown eyes of a man whose brown hair and beard were laced with white. "How did a dwarf who doesn't even own a set of clothes come by something I've never seen the likes of?"

Thráin snarled in return, "Well laddie, release me an I might tell ye the tale."

"Or we can just cut yer throat and take it," Scumper retorted, not releasing his hold.

"The owner of this fine sword won't like you killing me," Thráin bought time, hoping the barges contained more honorable men.

Fingers unthreaded from his matted hair and he looked around the group, seeing only males from the realm of men. "I have business in Lothlórien, but can't cross the river."

The man, Scumper, was pushed aside and an elf, garbed completely in grey, overheard and sneered, "Dwarves are not welcome in the land of the Golden Wood. No dwarf has passed its borders in an age, and you will not be the first."

Thráin dismissed the men and focused on the elves, addressing the one who spoke, "I have a message for the Lady Galadriel." He used formal speech hoping to make them understand he wasn't an ordinary dwarf."

The elf's eyes widened and he looked Thráin up and down. "Strange garb for a messenger. Just who would use an unkempt dwarf?" He spotted a fine looking sword.

The elf reached over and drew _Glamdring_ from its sheath. Thráin stood still, letting the elves examine the weapon. "This is of finest craftsmanship, but not dwarvish. I would stake my position as a March Warden, this is of ancient elvish design." He casually pointed the long tip at Thráin's chest. "You better have a good explanation of how this came to you."

"I am Thráin, son of Thrór, king of the dwarves." He ceased introducing himself and watched the unreadable expressions of the elves. Of the men, he saw no recognition and that didn't surprise him, but the elves had heard the names. "Gandalf the wizard is owner of that sword and would like it back and his messenger delivered to Lothlórien, unspoiled." He spoke formally, as a king addressing an elf coming into his realm.

The elf that appeared to be in charge, kept the tip in place for the space of five heartbeats then lowered it. "You might be an imposter who wishes harm to my lady."

"Or I might be who I claim. There are those in middle earth who know me. My sons, Thorin or Frerin or even my daughter, Dis."

"The names of the grandchildren of the last king to rule Erebor are well known. Do you know not that Thráin's son, Frerin, is dead?" The elf watched closely for this dwarf's reaction, but even he wasn't prepared.

"Dead?" Thráin gasped in disbelief as a bolt of pain pierced his heart, and his body jerked in disbelief. "Elf, do you know how my son died? Tell me how I lost my youngest boy." He didn't notice the tears making tracks down the creases along his nose and into his wild beard as he pleaded for an answer. If this was an actor, he was good.

The elf sighed; Eru Ilúvatar must be punishing him for an unknown offense. Worst case scenario, he was dealing with an outlaw, so bad, the dwarves kicked him out of their settlements, or, he was genuine and back from the land of the dead. "He died at Azanulbizar or so stories say. You will come with us, but understand, dwarf," for emphasis, the sword touched the dirty white cloth over Thráin's heart, "you are our prisoner for now."

"As long as you take me to Lothlórien, elf."

In response, the elf turned to another of his kind and in elvish spoke, "Emunor, he is your responsibility. Put him under guard in our holding cell near the stables."

Lost in his grief, Thráin allowed the belt to be undone and _Glamdring_ returned to its sheath, now being held almost reverently by the elf who spoke. He was relieved of the bag he took off the orcs as well and led to the front of a long barge and instructed to stand out of the way. He watched, mind numbed, as horses pulled three wagons onto the barge and ropes tied to trees thrown aboard and they were floating downstream. Long poles mounted to the sides of the barge on movable metal rings swung to the bottom of the river and the barge guided to the opposite shore and poled up the Celebrant River. Thráin, who normally was interested in everything around him, gripped a rail and mourned. "Frerin, my boy." He remembered Gandalf saying he gave the key and map to Thorin, so that son still lived and he wanted nothing more than to hold him once more.

Emunor, a tall brown haired, grey eyed elf, standing beside him, asked in halting Westron, "Are you really the king?"

Thráin nodded his head, "I saw my father beheaded by Azog the Defiler. The news of my son was unexpected." Tears flowed again and he sank to the deck as his knees failed him and wept bitterly.

The elf watched him cry and had pity for the small, smelly dwarf. He hoped Orophin, head March Warden while his brothers and the lord were away wouldn't expel this pathetic dwarf until they knew for sure if he was king without a throne.

* * *

Thráin was hoisted to the top of a wagon pulled by draft horses. By the smell of the burlap bags, he ascertained the elves did business with men from the south for wheat and corn and other farm produce from the vast open farms that made up Rohan. His father and grandfather imported wagonloads like this deep into the mountain every fall from the farmlands around Dale, and when he was a boy, would ride on the wagons, much as now. His last solitary trip over the Misty Mountains to visit his home still displayed the destruction by Smaug and no longer was the land worked, but a dead reminder of all that was lost.

After the barges docked at a stone quay on the river Celebrant it took an hour to reach Caras Galadhon's only entrance, located to the south. Thráin now knew why he didn't see the barges. They were several miles up the Kibil-nâla or Celebrant in Westron. At the Caras Galadhon, he was impressed with the tall earthen wall that ringed the city and protective moat and one entrance gate. The elves driving the wagon told him the only gate was closed every night. He had heard stories of this fabled city in the trees and the accounts didn't do it justice. If he reached his people again, he would add his description and sing a tribute to honor his elvish captors.

He was handed down off the wagon by strong hands and shoved in front of yet another elf. This one had long, gold hair, bright hazel eyes and wore a cloak of rich maroon over grey elvish clothing. The elf spoke in elvish to Emunor. Thráin understood elvish very well, but played dumb, looking around while eavesdropping. He learned nothing new and was escorted to a large Mallorn tree. Into the bole was hollowed a cell with bars. He looked around his new home as the key clicked the locking mechanism in place and he was alone. In the back was a latrine bowl and cot to his left. Also, was a chair and small round table made from a slab of Mallorn. Everything was sized for an elf or man, but it looked quite comfortable. He picked up a silver pitcher and poured a tumbler of like material with water and drank deeply, wishing for ale.

A different elf appeared roughly an hour later and motioned him to leave his wooden enclosed cage. He was led to a washroom and the elf motioned for him to bathe. Unable to control his appreciation, he uttered, "Hanna-nín," and stripped the tattered nightshirt off and stepped down into a hot pool hollowed from granite. Several blocks of granite was cut and moved from the mountains to Lothlórien for many bathing areas. He didn't stop until completely immersed, breath held for as long as possible. When his head came up and he wiped water from his eye, he was alone and the horrid nightshirt gone. He hoped they burned it and provided more suitable attire.

After two hours of soaking, he used the soft-soap in colorful jars, smelling each first and choosing one to wash hair and beard, which he did no less than four times before taking a rough sponge to his body. He noticed the water cycled through the pool and never cooled, always replaced with an even temperature of fresh water. Another elf appeared with towels and clothing. In stumbling Westron, he explained, "Clothes were left by a departed elven child and should fit." He held up a pair of slippers. "This is the only footwear we have for now, but we will make items of your race."

"You do this for all your prisoners?" Thráin reluctantly left the heavenly water and accepted a towel.

"You are our first prisoner in hundreds of years. Most enemies don't live long enough to be made prisoner."

Thráin let out a soft snort and dried off. He saw many combs and brushes and picked a brush up.

"If you allow me, I will attempt to untangle your hair," the elf offered.

"It might be beyond fixing," Thráin handed the brush over. An hour of tugging and cursing later, Thráin wove the braids his father wore, one on each side of his head. He braided with sadness and difficulty with his missing finger, while looking in the first mirror since Azanulbizar and saw the age in his face and his once dark hair now almost white, as was his long beard. He looked at the tray of grooming tools and picked up gilt handled scissors. He shortened his beard, but instead of solid gold ornaments stating his status that he favored, he braided three braids and clipped them off with gold elven clips. Lastly, he slipped his feet into soft, fur lined slippers. "I may just wear these from now on," he commented, drawing a smile from his aid and guard.

Back in his cell was a meal for a dwarf, complete with sausages and chips, deep fried in fat and seasoned to perfection. To his delight, two pitchers of ale accompanied his meal. Night was falling when an elf came to clear the empty dishes away. He carried a book, which he set on the table and without a word left; another guard locking the door. Thráin picked up the bound book and read the title: _Tales Of Durin The Deathless_. "I used to read from this tomb to the children." He lit a lamp and settled back to read the stories, written in dwarven Cirth, until his head nodded and he went to bed and slept deeply without a care.

The next afternoon, he was again escorted to the bathing area, where he cleaned again with glee. He was able to brush his own hair and braiding came easier. To his surprise, he was escorted to a large white stone pavilion nestled at the base of a Mallorn tree on a manicured expanse of lawn spread between massive roots. In manicured flower beds edging perfectly cropped verdant grass grew the sunshine of _elanor_ and snowdrop of _niphredil_ , a testament to the mild winters Lothlórien was fabled for. A small stream meandered through the lawn, fed by many sculptured fountains, its source springing from an underground spring. Thráin had seen similar settings in every elven community he had ever visited, including Thranduil's endless underground caverns.

An elleth was holding a parchment and with a curious look beckoned him closer. As he approached, he saw the elf with the maroon mantle, who took possession of _Glamdring_ when they arrived at Caras Galadhon. The elf was standing near her ornately carved bench dressed exactly the same as the day before, and she was adorned with a gown of dark green with embroidered bodice and sleeves of pale green. It was impossible to guess her age. She could be a hundred or thousand, but she was beautiful with dark hair and kind azure eyes. When he stopped before her, she held the sheet up and slowly turned it so he could see what she was looking at. To his surprise, it was a sketch of him and in elvish was his name under the drawing. The artist expertly sketched the macabre scaring and missing eye, which drew all eyes to that feature first, before noticing sharp angled tattoos on the forehead and flowing down the nose, also accurately captured in diminutive detail.

"My brother, Elrohir, drew this at the meeting of Elves, Dwarves and Men in Dale many, many years before Smaug."

He decided after nothing but guttural snarling of orcs for fifty years, he could listen to her musical voice all day. "Elrohir, half a bookend, as I recall."

Her delightful laughter warmed his heart and he decided the inbred hate between races should end with him. "You are a ray of beauty, my lass. For a lifetime I was forced to behold nothing except vile creatures, that I quite forgot, there are also lovely ladies to feast my one remaining eye upon, and you rate among the fairest in middle earth."

She smiled at his poignant tribute and saw sincerity in his eyes. "And you know who I am?" She put the parchment on a low table at the end of the bench and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Elrohir showed me ah sketch of you also." He smiled at the memory and let his dwarvish brogue slip forth. "I was assigned ta show the sons of the visiting lords an kings, Erebor. They included your brothers, my cousin, Nain, Thranduil's son, Legolas an ah few others. After Erebor, Legolas took us ta Greenwood an his father's caverns. I never was able ta tell Elladan from Elrohir," he confessed with another laugh.

Arwen shared his laugh and with an imperceptible hand motion, had servants serving wine. She addressed Orophin in elvish, "Thank you, Orophin, I will be fine."

"I will not be far, my lady." With a somber glare to Thráin, he departed leaving them alone.

She turned back to her guest and continued in elvish, "My brothers were most impressed with your knowledge of our language and could not believe it could be learned by a dwarf. Adar spoke harshly to them of their biasness."

He allowed his feigned ignorance to fade and responded in kind, "I am rusty, but Legolas and I used to converse completely in Elvish and when I was a young dwarf, he was hired by my father to teach me the ways of the elves. My father insisted nobody but another king's son was qualified for the task, and of course paid Thranduil quite handsomely; much more than for a non-titled elvish tutor." Thráin paused, lost in his memories. "My father didn't think my education was good enough and withheld the starlight gems of Lasgalen from Thranduil, part of the promised payment and straining our tenuous alliance with the elves. To make matters worse, when Thranduil visited to see the Arkenstone, my father taunted him with the gems. I've had a lot of time to think things over. In a way, the elves withholding aid from us was our own greedy fault. At the time, Thorin and I didn't know why Thrór acted so disrespectfully, but it was soon after that dragon sickness took him. He was suffering and those closest to him didn't know."

"I would have to disagree with your father. I think you speak Elvish splendidly." Arwen smiled and it lit up his world.

"Ah, lass, I could bask in your beauty all day, but I need ta speak with your grandmother. I have ah message from the wizard for her." He switched back to Westron, the universal language.

"It was conveyed to me, Thráin, son of Thrór, that you mentioned Mithrandir to one of the Galadhrim." She also switched to accommodate him.

Thráin thought back to when he mentioned Gandalf's name, then remembered, and his face fell at the news of his son's death. "I am here because of Gandalf. It was he who freed me an sent me ta the Lady Galadriel."

"My daernaneth is not here. She went with my daeradar to Imladris for a meeting…" she halted adding of the white counsel. She wasn't sure dwarves were aware it existed.

Thráin looked troubled and was grim, "I fear for Gandalf's health. I'm certain he has been captured by Sauron."

Arwen cried out in dismay and quickly raised a hand, halting Orophin's swift approach. "I wish my grandparents were here or my father. Do you know where Gandalf is held?" She took a draught of wine and watched Thráin do the same before answering.

He looked at his hand with the missing finger. "Not far from here, where I was held captive for fifty years, Dol Guldur."

"My grandfather says great evil resides there again."

"Lord Celeborn would be correct. That is where the necromancer resides."

Awren's eyes widened and she spoke softly, "Without my grandmother here to keep evil from encroaching, I feel its presence like a black cloud drifting in on the wind. Others who have superior foresight have told me when my grandmother is gone, darkness is impossible to keep away."

"Do you possess her powers?"

"No, my father comes closest, and Mithrandir."

Thráin looked at his missing finger, "The three rings."

Arwen looked startled at him, "Where did you hear that?"

He held his hand up. "Thrór gave me the last dwarven ring not in the hands of Sauron or destroyed after Smaug drove us from our home. He told me the story an its meaning, an also of the other rings an his suspicions of their bearers. It was ah closely guarded secret, our suspicions. It makes sense that the most powerful elves would control the rings of power. I wore the ring into battle, thinking it would help drive the orcs from Khazad-dûm. I took ah small group of my personal guard ta attack at the Dimrill Gate. I ran into Azog the defiler an he saw the ring an knew Sauron desired it. He tried ta wrench it off, but many smashed skulls with that hand swelled the knuckles. Azog cut the finger off an took the ring for his master an killed my guard. I begged him ta kill me, but he handed me over ta his minions an ordered me delivered ta the necromancer an returned ta the battle. The battle for me was over, an only yesterday did I learn the fate of my youngest son, Frerin."

Arwen placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry for your loss and understand how difficult losing a loved one can be."

He nodded, "Thank you; you would understand the untimely departure of ah loved one."

"Enough dark subjects for now. I am having you moved to a flet and invite you to dine with me tonight," she invited.

"I accept your kind offer of food, but if you don't mind, I like ta keep my feet on the ground. That cell is quite comfortable after Dol Guldur."

Her eyes crinkled in amusement as she smiled. "You are free to wander the city or leave, but I would ask you to stay and speak with the elders when they return."

He lifted a slipper clad foot. "Although the kind provision of this footwear is most appreciated, I am not traipsing all over middle earth in these. I would like ta travel ta Imladris an find the lady instead of waiting here. Dwarves are not noted for their patience."

"At least wait for proper clothing and an escort."

* * *

He used his freedom to explore Caras Galadhon, but was avoided by the elves with their natural distrust of his kind. Orophin, upon learning he could converse with the dwarf, became his tour guide; to keep the realm safe should this be a trick and Thráin a cleverly disguised advanced scout for an orc army or to bring harm to the Lady Arwen. He wasn't convinced all his time at Dol Guldur didn't turn the dwarf king into a servant of the Necromancer.

On the fourth day, Arwen presented him with new clothing and boots. She appeared with two elves, carting many items and stopped outside his temporary abode calling his name. "Our elves have been busy creating dwarven clothing and boots." She motioned the elves to set the garment on his table when he bade them enter. He hefted a heavy, well-made boot with the toes squared and etched with his family crest in silver. Around the tops was black wolf fur. He sat down and promptly slid them on and stood. "They fit perfectly. How did ye do it without more than one measurement?"

"Oh, you wish me to divulge trade secrets?" Arwen smiled down at him.

"No…errr….yes."

She laughed a happy harmonious sound. "Some of our elves have millennia of experience looking at something without touching and replicating it exactly. And we did take your measurements, once, and that was enough for elves with over five thousand years of experience." With that, she held up an overcoat with black wolf fur sewn on the shoulders and hanging down the arms and back. The cloth was a sturdy dark blue with lighter blue embroidery of his family crest, much like his son, Thorin wore. The pants were black to match his boots.

"Hanna," was his only reply and she and the ellon left for him to dress. Alone, he went through the stack of clothes, from undergarments to socks and several shirts and a change of pants. A leather belt with his crest for a buckle finished his ensemble. He wished for the numerous knives he used to carry on his person, but didn't want to ask for additional charity. Later, he went to the bathing chamber to wash his hands for supper with Elrond's daughter while hatching a plan to rescue Gandalf.

At supper that night, Thráin spoke of his plan. "Lady Arwen, these days of excellent food an rest have given me strength ta return ta Dol Guldur an rescue my old friend. I fear every day he awaits rescue, the Necromancer might kill him."

"King Thráin, that won't be necessary. Word was waiting for me when I got back to the talan from Galadhrim messengers. My daernaneth will be here on the morrow. They are past the Dimrill Stair and will camp tonight within the borders of Lothlórien. You need their help and them your incredible story."

Thráin nodded and hoped the unlocked cell wasn't once again to become his prison. He knew full well Lord Celeborn's animosity towards dwarves and the line of Durin.


	4. 4 Of Kings And Lords Pt 1

The next day, Thráin took care for his appearance and wished for gilded vestiges from his linage which always adorned his hair and beard. He never met the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim and pride of his kingly status was diminished by the charity of the elves and that he had nothing to offer in exchange. It was mid-afternoon when a small army on horses thundered into the courtyard near his cell and the air filled with dust and welcoming calls and song. A line of five wagons followed, pulled by four strong draft horses each. The one commonality of dwarves and elves was their constant singing and playing of instruments. He didn't mention it to the elves and didn't really like their music, much preferring dwarven musical instruments of tabors, drums and viola's, plus rowdier songs.

He stood at the edge of the gathering and watched as Arwen ran up to dark haired ellons and threw herself into one of their arms. He didn't get a good look at the elf amongst the returning Galadhrim Warriors and couldn't see due to the tall elves and horses between him and her. He waited for the reunion to end and horses led away by stable hands. All activity and sound abruptly ceased as his presence was discovered and a call of dwarf rang out.

The Lord and Lady led the way to him, still standing by his cell door which had been left unlocked for days. Celeborn looked thunderous and Galadriel, with a gentle expression, looked into his mind.

She spoke first, "Welcome, Thráin, son of Thrór."

Celeborn furrowed his brows and looked at his wife and back again.

An elf pushed by Celeborn and he was looking up at Lord Elrond.

"My eyes do not deceive me," Elrond stated quietly. "Rumors circulating all these long years of you living are true. Thorin spoke of you as if you lived, but even I had doubts."

"How did a dwarf come to be in my kingdom?" Celeborn demanded and looked directly at Orophin.

"My Lord, he was hiding on the far side of the Anduin, searching for a way to cross when Rohan's freighters arrived. He made claims of being a long lost king or prince and Ceithen was unsure what to do so brought him to me. He claims a message for our lady." Orophin knew he would be disciplined later for violating Lord Celeborn's cardinal rule, no dwarves.

Elladan and Elrohir pushed past their grandparents and smiled down at him. "Thorin will be so happy to see you," one spoke.

The other added without pause, "We got to meet the company of Thorin Oakenshield when they passed through Imladris."

Thráin looked puzzled so Galadriel stepped in. "Did my granddaughter see to your comfort, King Thráin?" Although she knew the answer, she wanted to steer the conversation away from questions forming in Thráin's mind.

Thráin focused on the golden haired elleth and never found one so fair or bewitching. "My Lady, as the Arkenstone is the heart and life of Erebor and fairest of all gems, Lady Arwen, is likewise the crown jewel of all elves and it was reflected in the way she graciously saw directly to my comfort," he replied formally. Something about this lady had him speaking correctly.

Galadriel lit up from within and her smile was radiant, but she spoke not.

Elrond drew his daughter against his side with his own beaming smile and replied in place of his mother-in-law. "I don't know about all elvendom, but she is the most precious jewel of my household."

"If she's the gem of Adar's household, what are we?" Elrohir leaned close to his brother, but didn't exactly whisper and his tone was teasing, grey eyes alight with mischief.

Elladan wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "You remember when Arwen was born; how Adar and Naneth cruelly forced us on patrols instead of assuming our rightful duty of training our baby sibling, saying some nonsense about her being their little princess on a pedestal and our new big brother duty was to always protect her. And how we designed to take her off her unearned princess throne."

Elrohir interjected, "Or out of her crib, before she could learn to act like a princess. We failed and now instead of having adventures with us, she sees to the comfort of all who visit Imladris and now it seems, Caras Galadhon."

Elladan gave a nod of agreement and continued, "If Naneth hadn't checked my arms, Arwen would be the greatest elleth warrior of all time instead of a vapid ornament dangling off any ellon's arm to make them look more interesting."

Arwen gave him a sweet smile and squeezed their father's arm while he continued. "After all, we did want a brother. I tell you, Elrohir, it was not our fault Adar was old and his seed was too weak to make another perfect son for us to corrupt...errr…I mean train. And we were ready to stop acting like elflings and grow up by preparing another warrior for Adar's realm." To his delight, his father's eyes narrowed at the slight to his manhood.

Elrohir put on a forlorn face. "And we went to all that trouble to make that tiny set of armor so the baby could come with us on patrol."

"Don't forget the tiny sword," Elladan added and held his index fingers up six inches apart.

"When Naneth cruelly ripped Arwen from your arms on the steps of the landing, I knew right then and there, she would not become a great warrior, like us." Elrohir pointed his fingers at himself and brother for emphasis.

Galadriel's musical laughter filled the air and she asked, wondering at their logic. "Elleth's are created when ellon's seed becomes weak from age?"

"Daernaneth, you are the youngest child, and just made my point," Elladan teased right back with a twinkle in his grey eyes.

"And your own naneth?" Galadriel countered.

The twins made exaggerated faces at each other and Elrohir chimed in, "You can tell just by looking at Daeradar, he couldn't make an ellon if he tried. We're just lucky we don't have a boatload of aunts."

"We will spar soon, daeriôns-nín," Celeborn spoke softly and never cracked a smile, although he suggested silently to Galadriel that maybe they should try and to test the boys' theory. He got a sharp rebuke back.

Elrond cleared his throat, "And I stand by my declaration; your sister is the jewel in my crown of achievements. Not to be left out, you two are my pride and joy." He pointed first to Elladan, then Elrohir. Inside he was laughing at the memory of the prank his son's pulled on their naneth by dressing their baby sister up as a tiny warrior and leaving for patrol with her in Elladan's arms when she was just four months old.

"I wanted to be Pride," Elrohir complained.

"And me Joy," his brother added.

Elrond looked pained and Thráin laughed aloud, enjoying simple family bantering that wasn't so different from his kin or grandsons.

"And I am looking for a long vacation in the west someday, iôns-nín." Elrond looked fondly at his boys, belying his remark.

Celeborn and Galadriel linked fëas and quickly relived the precious memory together from each viewpoint. Celeborn spent hundreds of years, with Glorfindel's help, training his grandsons to become two of the most feared elven warriors in middle-earth, while Galadriel dedicated no less time to expound on running a house and community to Arwen.

"Where is the armor, Adar? Elrohir asked. "Our sister might actually find someone to put up with her and produce a son for us to steal."

"Your mother took it to Aman with her," Elrond stated.

"Don't worry. With you two running off all my potential suitors, any child is eons away," Arwen added her comment.

Celeborn's expression didn't change during the banter, but he commanded in elvish when the twins would continue, "Bring the dwarf to my talan for supper." He mentally told Galadriel he was going to bathe.

' _I am also, meleth-nín. I still need to wash you off.'_

' _Or we can go together and I can soil you again. An all-male bath house will be the next thing I bar from Caras Galadhon.'_

With a smile for Celeborn, Galadriel placed her hand on his arm while addressing Thráin, "We look forward to your message over supper."

Saruman kept very quiet and out of the reunion of elves. He knew Thráin was at Dol Guldur and even disseminated misinformation of sightings for his own amusement just to watch the dwarven princeling wear himself out searching. He hated dwarves and cursed his own master, Aulë, for their creation. He couldn't control them, nor could Sauron, although some aligned with the fallen Maia for promise of wealth in eons past. ' _So Thráin escaped, most interesting,'_ he thought.

"My Lord Saruman, your flet awaits," a nondescript ellon with russet hair and rare green eyes was waiting patiently to escort him. The fact he wasn't a guest inside the Lord's home was another gripe of his. He knew Mithrandir was always given a large room with a balcony near the top of the large tree, while he was always provided a separate flet. It wasn't as if the Sindar's place was smaller than Elrond's. The size of the Lord's home was astounding, with several layers of flets and a gilded roof above white walls that mimicked the light of Aman. He knew Galadriel brought some powers with her, taught by the Maiar in Aman and more from Melian, but even he couldn't make Isengard shine with the light of the trees as she could her talan. Another curse was directed towards the Valor for making him a lowly wizard instead of the powerful Maia he was created to be, although he still possessed many of his powers, was forbidden to use them. More than once, under the guise of a traveler, Aulë showed up to warn him on his few slight, inconsequential slips. So far, the Valor cut him some slack, but he would have to tread carefully if he was going to supplant Sauron's power and rule all of Arda.

"My Lord requests your presence at their evening meal," the elf continued as he climbed beside the white wizard.

"Of course," Saruman forced a pleasant smile.

* * *

Celeborn went directly to his personal bathing house followed by Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel. The twins loitered to have a quick word with Thráin before joining their elders to bathe.

"I have so many questions, King Thráin," one of the twins stated as both towered over him.

"I guess I will have ta get used ta that title." Thráin would give anything to be a prince again.

"Thorin told us he didn't think you were dead and we saw Mithrandir and Adar exchange looks that said humor him."

"And how do you know my son? I happen ta know he despises elves after Thranduil turned his back on the suffering of our people."

"That's a long story, but the short version is Thorin and his Company was our guests last month in Imladris."

Thráin was amused that each elf took turns answering, the same as so many decades before. "I would very much like ta hear all about my son."

An elf turned back and yelled at the twins, "Elladan, Elrohir, I'm not sitting near you if you don't clean up."

The twins laughed. "Erestor would be the one to remember we aren't following, as usual." Elladan commented and clapped Thráin on the shoulder, "Until tonight."

* * *

Thráin, for the first time climbed the serpentine staircase to the talan of Lord Celeborn. Orophin was his escort and pointed out interesting sights and facts as they climbed ever higher. At last they stepped onto a narrow flet with a final wide set of stairs the seemed to rise into the sky. Many tall, white elvish candles lit both sides of the last set of stairs. Thráin stopped to admire the view and listen to songs carried on the night sky from flets, both near and far. He had to admit the harmony was beautiful. For decades his nights were filled with the howling and snarling of fighting wargs.

At the top of the stairs that few non-elves ever saw was a large brightly lit great room with long tables set for dining on each side. At the far end was another wide staircase. Balconies ran along each side of the hall and looked to have catwalks and flets branching out in all directions. Many elves were already present and mingling, with clear long stemmed glasses of wine in hand. A tray of like glasses was lowered to Thráin's height and he accepted with, "Hanna _._ "

Elrond appeared to his left, no longer wearing burnished armor or his famous sword, _Hadhafang._ Instead he was adorned in typical Ñoldorin button down tunic of dark grey and maroon robe and matching leggings tucked into black elvish boots that rose half way up his calves. Many rings adorned his fingers and his long hair was braided with precious gems and mithril clips. A circlet of silver finished his casual appearance. "Galadriel has arranged a private dinner in favor of this setting, as she sent word something of great interest to me arrived with you," Elrond said with a smile and waived his hand to indicate a direction. "This way." His hand stopped moving in the direction of another set of stairs and they climbed to another level with a smaller table set for intimate dining.

Saruman was already present and looking over the city with his back to them, his white robes silhouetted against the dark sky. He turned to Elrond with his customary sober countenance and spoke, "A meal eaten like civilized beings is most welcome after ten days around a campfire." He let his gaze include the dwarf. "King Thráin, where have you been hiding all these years?" He asked in an inquiring tone and added a slight smile.

Arwen appeared and quickly threw a word in before Thráin could answer. "Not a word, mellon-nín. I want everyone present when you reveal what you told me." She took a glass off a tray with a smile to the elleth who was serving pre-dinner beverages to the Lord's family and company this evening. It was considered an honor to be close to the Lord and Lady and she worked for centuries for the position to serve them personally.

Thráin looked carefully at the wizard and they locked gazes.

Saruman surreptitiously waved his hand and was pleased to see the dwarven king turn his gaze away. He hadn't lost his power to confuse those with weaker minds.

Soon four elves came up the staircase as a group with Glorfindel and Erestor leading and the twins bringing up the rear. They greeted Thráin and reached for the waiting tray of beverages as one unit, anxious for the taste and effects of Celeborn's finest wine. The group was sans any armor, but Thráin took note that Glorfindel wore an elvish weapon whose design was not unlike the one Gandalf gave him. When the counsel was ongoing in Dale all those years ago, he remembered the golden haired seneschal never left Lord Elrond's side, nor did his second seneschal, Erestor, so he never got past a formal greeting. The boys were dressed identically in dark blue tunics, black leggings tucked into black boots of mid-calf height and wearing lighter blue robes, gathered at the neck with a leaf clasp. He looked for a way to tell them apart and saw nothing down to identical rings stamped with the logo of the house of Elrond and matching gold circlets.

"Where did you come…" Erestor started to ask when Elrond cut him off.

"No questions for our guest until our hosts have arrived," Elrond backed up Arwen's request before questions started pouring forth. He heard in the baths the banter between his sons and trusted friends speculating where Thráin was all these years. They could wait a little longer to find out.

Orophin and two similarly looking ellons arrived just behind the twins and he introduced Thráin to his brothers Rúmil and Haldir in Westron, by stating, "This dwarf answers to Thráin."

Haldir turned to his youngest brother and asked in elvish, "So how much trouble are you in for bringing a filthy dwarf into our lord's realm?"

Orophin smiled wickedly and replied in kind, "Not as much as you for insulting someone who understands every word you utter."

Haldir turned to Thráin, continuing in elvish, "I doubt you understand a word of the first born, being the creation of a lesser god."

"You got me there," Thráin replied in perfect Sindarin.

Everyone laughed at Haldir's expense.

"I make your duty assignments," Haldir threatened his brother, who laughed even harder.

"And making me stay behind wasn't punishment enough?" Orophin retorted when he paused to catch his breath.

"I had nothing to do with that decision. Lord Celeborn felt you were ready to take on the responsibilities of leadership. I doubt with letting a dwarf within our realm will get you that privilege for another three centuries at least."

"Don't be so hard on your brother, Laddie," Thráin defended his new friend. "You'd ah done the same."

"Forgive me for being so rude, but I don't believe you would be standing here if I were in charge. My lord says no dwarves are to enter this realm," Haldir imperiously replied.

"Do you even know who this dwarf is?" Orophin challenged.

"Someone who would never be allowed this close to my Lord and Lady if I were in charge," Haldir responded haughtily to his younger brother. "I see stable cleaning in your immediate future."

Elladan laughingly stated, "Haldir, I remember you being ordered to clean stables for one entire year around two and half millennia ago."

Glorfindel and Erestor, like night and day in appearance, both glared at Haldir who tried unsuccessfully to stare them down.

He dropped his eyes first. "How was I to know the Lord and Lady had daeriôns, as I just arrived from Thranduil's kingdom _."_

"How anyone could treat any injured elf as you did is still beyond my comprehension," Erestor stated coldly. "Wasn't it obvious to you that Elladan was just an elfling?"

"It was obvious to me he was a Ñoldor." Haldir straightened his spine and looked Erestor in the eye, reminding himself the Sindar were superior to Ñoldor and he would not take flak from an intruder to Middle Earth, even if it was long before he was born.

Glorfindel chuckled and looked down to Thráin, "Whenever the subject of our dear Elladan's first meeting with the elves of Lothlórien are mentioned, we fight the war of the Sindar and Ñoldor. It makes me glad to be Vanyar."

Thráin looked on with interest and commented. "That sounds like ah tale I would enjoy."

Elrond, who had moved along with Arwen to Saruman's side interrupted, "That story is best told after several glasses of wine to mellow our warriors out."

Erestor looked at Thráin. "That story is written down in a book. Can you read Sindarin Cirth?"

Thráin nodded.

"I will retrieve it from the library for you tonight. Glorfindel's boring part will put you to sleep very fast."

"Erestor is just jealous as he has no part in the great tale." Glorfindel's grin and light answer brought a reciprocal smile as the two seneschals looked at each other.

"I had the most ominous part of all, but…," he looked at Thráin, "I would not spoil a good read."

Celeborn and Galadriel glided lithely up the stairs and all turned to greet them. In Celeborn's free hand was the sword, _Glamdring_. His other escorted his wife like a queen. Both dressed this evening in Sindar grey. The lady had a silver circlet of mithril vines and tiny flowers. Her left hand was resting on the outstretched fingers of her husband. To those who didn't know them intimately, it looked like a loving gesture, but the family knew they were talking to each other and had fëas linked.

Elrond nodded his head politely and had a flash of envy that those two still enjoyed the joining of fëas, while his had been severed for five centuries. He stopped the thought before it fouled his mood. Then he looked at what was in Celeborn's hand and an elvish curse in Quenya flowed forth as he stalked across the room. Reaching for the sword, he asked, "Is this what came with Thráin?"

Handing it to him, Celeborn saw Glorfindel also looking at the sword in shock.

"Aye, Gandalf gave it ta me personally an told me ta bring it here." Thráin moved to Elrond's side and everyone gathered around.

" _Glamdring_." Glorfindel took it from Elrond and withdrew it from its sheath. "I told Mithrandir a few stories of its glory days in Gondolin."

Arwen moved close to Glorfindel and ran a finger over the beautiful blade. "This is a fitting weapon for such a great wizard."

Saruman also joined the group. "I've never seen Mithrandir with this sword."

"It just came into his possession," Elrond clarified. He looked at Thráin. "Fate has brought us all together, Thráin."

Haldir was confused and addressed Thráin, "I don't mean to interrupt, but just who are you?"


	5. 5 Of Kings And Lords Pt 2

"I am King Thráin of Erebor, currently in exile, Master Haldir."

Haldir looked surprised, but didn't speak again.

"Let's dine and hear what our guest has to say," Celeborn ordered and escorted Galadriel to her chair on his right and sat at the head of the table.

The dining area's center piece was a polished slice of Mallorn with no less than fifteen hundred compact rings. The backs of the wooden chairs were also an oblong shape of polished Mallorn wood to an almost black sheen, with tight grey rings demonstrating great age of the branch they were hewn from. On the seats were comfortable embroidered cushions of green and gold Mallorn leaves on a tan backdrop. Globes of intense light rested in open palms of stately sculptures along the walls clothed in living vines with blooming white and yellow trumpet flowers the length of a man's extended hand.

Elrond indicated Thráin should take the chair at the opposite of Celeborn. "That way, we can all see you," he explained as he gave up his usual spot. Thráin figured it was to position him far from his host and by the Lady's smile; he knew she read that thought.

The twins took up seats to his left and right and Elrond sat beside Galadriel, leaving Glorfindel and Erestor by him while the brothers three sat opposite. Saruman sat to Celeborn's left, a place of honor, as was his due in his mind. Arwen slipped into her seat between Elrohir and Erestor. He knew he had Elrohir to his left when Arwen referred to him by name. A bevy of waiting elves started serving and Thráin swore each one at the table had his own elf. He watched as his plate was piled high with fresh boned trout and chips, fried and seasoned with herbs dwarves preferred. He was asked if he would like leafy greens and he politely told his waiter no, but noticed all the elves added in place of chips a variety of vegetables. He declined all forms of plant food outside thick sliced chips made from potatoes. Bread rolls were piled on three separate plates interspersed along the center of the table. He saw Elladan grab one and pull a crock of butter in range of them both, so he did likewise while it was within reach.

"I would like to hear how you went from a battle at Azanulbizar to my table," Celeborn spoke directly to him for the first time.

Thráin looked Celeborn in the eye, then at the expectant faces and started. "My father would vanish without word for years on end with his best friend, Nár. He returned from one of his disappearing acts with ah wild idea ta retake Khazad-dûm. The all the clan leaders sent their armies ta fight, but the orcs were too great in number. We dug in an fought for three years before the gates of Moria. My last battle at Azanulbizar was when I led ah charge ta the Dimrill gate. Before our war to retake the mountain, King Thrór gave me the last dwarven ring. Gróin read the portents correctly that at Moria the ring would be lost, although we thought changing ownership would hide it from the one who was seeking it."

"I foresaw him giving it to you, King Thráin," Galadriel spoke for the first time since entering.

He would learn she was of few words, but when uttered, carried great weight. He heard about the witch of Lothlórien and the spells she could cast. As a dwarfling, he was terrified of this place, but the dwarf shook the stories off as fables to scare dwarflings. He felt a twinge of fear that maybe the stories might have a grain of truth, but continued. "I met Azog the Defiler face ta face an watched as his band slaughtered my friends an kin. I was left for last an faced him for certain death. As I gripped my war hammer, his gaze shifted ta my hand." Thráin held up his hand missing half its index finger.

"Doesn't look like a clean cut," Celeborn observed aloud.

Thráin snorted. "Not hardly. The bugger sawed it off after he couldn't get it over the knuckle an after breaking the joint, ripped half the finger off. He knew what the ring was an said it was going ta his master an turned both me an it over ta one of his lieutenants an he returned ta the battle. It was years before I saw that filthy white orc again an when I did, he was missing half his arm. I held up my hand with the missing finger an told him I got the better end of the bargain."

Elrond asked, "Did he tell you what happened to his arm?"

Thráin swallowed his bite of fish before speaking. "No. He just snarled an stalked off."

The elves laughed and Elrohir asked, "Adar, may I tell him?"

Elrond nodded and Thráin looked at the younger elf.

"It was your son, Thorin, who cut it off." He started to go on, then looked at his father for help, so Elrond took over with a fond look to his sensitive son _._

"The story that came to the elves was you forbad your son from fighting Azog."

Thráin remembered that day vividly. "Aye, after my father lost his head, Thorin wanted ta go after him an I grabbed him an told him that's what Azog wanted, ta kill us all one by one. That's when I took my band an drew Azog off. He came after me next as I wished, an hoped my sons were smart enough ta stay away an get lost in the fighting. That was the last I saw of Thorin an never knew where Frerin got off ta."

"After you disappeared the dwarves rallied and were beaten back again. Azog targeted Thorin and beat him to the ground. As Azog swung his hammer for the killing blow, Thorin saw an oaken branch within reach and got it up just in time to block the blow. Azog hit again, almost splitting the oak and as he came down the third time, Thorin swiped with his sword and took Azog's arm off. He jumped up and rallied the dwarves for a final push and drove the orcs and Azog back into Moria. The story goes; the dwarves won, but no victory was celebrated because the dead were beyond count." Elrond spoke with compassion. "Thorin looked for you for days as they burned orc and dwarf alike. He came across his brother, mortally wounded. I'll not tell what was said. That is something between you and your son."

There was silence at the table while Thráin digested the news. He looked sad for a moment and then took a bite off a golden chip. Eating resumed. "Azog never mentioned who took his arm." Thráin paused and then added. "I would like ta hear more of my son."

Elrond nodded. "I kept tabs on his whereabouts after Azanulbizar. He led the Erebor remnant army back to the Blue Mountains and finished the community you started by the Refuge of Edhelion. The elves allowed them to build a wall across the canyon entrance and it is called Thorin's Gate. I'm told he was against the naming, but was overruled by his Durin clan. That's the only addition I'm aware of. Thorin raised his nephews and worked as a blacksmith in various villages of men, as when Thrór ruled. He is acknowledged king among the clans, but never wanted the throne before his time. Your return will give Thorin time to heal. He carries anger and I fear might succumb to gold sickness."

Thráin listened and nodded at the message. He changed the subject. "Do you know of my kin who might have been slain? I know of my father and son. Náin, Dáin's father was with me at the east gate and fell, but who else?"

Erestor answered. "I reread the accounts of your people after Thorin Oakenshield and Company came to Imladris. Among those you called kin that died was Fundin and Dwili, your son-in-law."

Thráin's good eye widened at the revelation. "That would explain Thorin raising the boys." They ate in silence for a few minutes, allowing Thráin his time to grieve and discretely ignored as he wiped his one good eye once. Shortly, composure mastered, he asked, "Who went with my son on his foolish quest?"

Erestor looked over Glorfindel to Elrond for permission and received an imperceptible shake of the Lord's dark head. Elrond decided to give the names himself. "Your grandson's, Fili and Kili."

Thráin looked thunderous, "What is that fool thinking? Those lads are not ready ta face ah firedrake."

"I agree," Elrond said. "However, I believe it would have been impossible for Thorin to leave them behind. They act much like you at that age."

Thráin laughed. "My father always said I was the hardest headed, most aggravating dwarfling ta inherit the title of Durin's Folk. I would hope they bedevil that son of mine by acting like I did as ah dwarfling. Thorin uses our circumstances ta avoid taking unto him ah dwarrowdam and producing legitimate heirs through Durin males. Should Fili take the throne, he would be first from ah daughter ever an as long as I'm alive an have ah breathing son, I assure you, that will never happen."

Galadriel laughed with an old memory. "I remember those same sentiments spoken by Durin III about his son while on a trip through Moria my daughter and I took. Your grandsons are good Durin Folk, even though they vex their uncle." She smiled at her grandson's. "Elladan and Elrohir led them astray at Imladris very easily."

Both boys looked up from eating innocently as possible and zeroed their eyes on their father.

The rebuke came swiftly. "You two will never mature and become competent lords, I'm afraid. Yes, I am aware that you two, with the assistance of Thráin's grandsons, stole wine from the cellar and moved it so Lindir thought we ran out and naturally blamed the visiting dwarves. Your goal of pranking Lindir worked and he placed blame wrongly as you planned. Also, don't think I don't know you two were behind suggesting the fountain was your favorite bathing place and the waters had mysterious elven healing properties."

"How?" Elrohir asked. "Fili was our lookout for the wine incident, and he didn't spot anyone."

"No way can you pin the fountain on us," Elladan added. "We're innocent."

"Yeah, how do you know we did all that when you were in your council meetings?" Elrohir quickly came back.

"I will take some secretes to the west with me, iôns-nín _._ "

"He's guessing. After this many centuries, we've perfected not getting caught," Elrohir told his brother.

"And," Elladan pointed his empty fork at his father, "we had nothing to do with the fountain. Estel was caught by our guests playing in the fountain and he invited them to join him. You just missed him among the dwarves as they were all the same size."

Elrond raised his eyebrows and remained silent.

The twins thought of what was said. Elladan looked across Thráin to his brother having figured it out. "Estel got caught and indicated it was us. How dare he."

"To use what we taught him against us. I'm mortally wounded." Elrohir placed a hand over his heart for emphasis.

"Betrayed by our little brother," Elladan mourned in exaggeration.

"Enough." Celeborn ordered.

Both looked down the table at a smiling daernaneth _,_ and while their daeradar was stern, his blue eyes twinkled. A quick glance to Glorfindel and Erestor showed them to be likewise amused.

Elrond continued his narrative to Thráin. "Your kin in the company included Balin, Dwalin, Glóin and his older brother, Óin. Gróin was too old for the trip according to Óin. Dori, Nori and Ori made up the rest of Durin's folk. The only other dwarves to go were Bombur and his younger brother, Bofur and cousin, Bifur. Also in the company that was not dwarves were Gandalf and a hobbit from the Shire named Bilbo Baggins."

"That's all?" Thráin was stunned. "The lad can't go up against Smaug with that few, even if one is ah wizard."

"I tried to dissuade him. He had a map," Elrond looked closely at Thráin for recognition.

"I gave it ta Gandalf along with ah key ta hold for the right time." Thráin had everyone's attention now. "There is ah back door, but I don't know exactly where the key hole is. I've only seen it open once."

"There were moon runes, written in ancient dwarvish," Elrond admitted. "I read them to Thorin and Balin."

Thráin knew about the hidden archaic writing and passed that information on to Gandalf, telling him he never learned to read ancient dwarvish Cirth. Gandalf assured him it was no problem, he knew of someone who could. "Where do you think Thorin is now?"

Elrond looked grim. "I'm not sure; he was supposed to be with Mithrandir. We know they got through the Goblin caves in the High Pass because we ran into fleeing goblins who said Gandalf and company fought them and killed their king. They are on the east side of the Misty Mountains, but where we don't know."

"He was supposed to be obeying me and not disturb that dragon," Saruman interjected darkly. "I never could control Mithrandir."

Plates were removed and a desert of vanilla custard placed before them.

"Please continue your most interesting story," Galadriel requested.

Thráin mentally found where he left off. "I was taken ta Dol Guldur an presented ta the necromancer. I was imprisoned in the lower levels, but from time ta time, they would allow me ta roam the entire compound under guard. They brought captives in once in ah while an used them for food. The weeks turned into years an year's decades. I tried ta escape many times until they placed vine snakes along the walls when not under guard. The only way out of the dungeon was one set of stone steps guarded by the serpents. Several times I was taken ta the necromancer an questioned on something about dwarves he didn't know. When I was first placed in the dungeon, there were two other prisoners. One was man an another elf. They had been there for ah long time. We would talk an it helped ta pass the time."

"The elf, who was it?" Glorfindel asked.

"His name was Verthenwë."

Celeborn's pallor concerned all at the table, so that Elrond slightly rose until waved back. Horror was also present on the faces of all present, even Saruman, as he didn't know an elf had been captured and kept alive.

Haldir explained who the elf was. "Verthenwë was one of ours and my instructor on the duties of a March Warden. He went missing when Lady Celebr…." Haldir trailed off and gave an apologetic look to Lord Elrond and saw how the sons of Elrond lowered their heads and the seneschal's give him warning looks.

"Where is he now?" Celeborn sounded intimidating and even Thráin feared the fire in his eyes.

"He's dead, Lord Celeborn. The human, Bric, of Minas Tirith, an I were taken ta an apex between two towers ta watch Verthenwë fight Bolg, Azog's son. Bolg was being tested for ah high command position just under his sire an they needed ah worthy foe for him ta defeat." Thráin paused, remembering.

Galadriel looked into his mind and almost cried out at the scene and quickly backed out. She felt Celeborn's warm, strong fingers grip hers under the table and she clutched tightly, taking a moment to regain her mental composure. Celeborn looked into her mind briefly and his jaw clenched in anger.

Unaware of the struggle at the opposite end of the table, Thráin continued, "They fought with swords for an eternity until Bolg was backed ta the edge of the stone precipice; the drop would have killed ah warg, orc or even elf. Just as Verthenwë went in for the kill, Azog threw my battle axe an caught the poor elf in the spine, sending him over the edge. Azog then declared Bolg the winner an dared anyone ta dispute him. Even dumb orcs have ah slight sense of preservation. When Bric an I were escorted back ta the lower levels, we were led past an armory where I saw many captured weapons an sets of armor, mine amongst them."

"Did Verthenwë tell you how he was captured?" Glorfindel asked quietly, for he also knew the March Warden of the Golden Wood and considered him a good friend.

"Verthenwë told me he was with Lord Celeborn an the Galadhrim Warriors in Redhorn Pass in TA 2509. He got separated an knocked out. The last thing he saw was ah rock fired from ah sling before it struck an he couldn't move swiftly enough. When he regained consciousness, he was bound an far from the fighting. He was taken first into Moria, then Mordor an finally brought ta Dol Guldur shortly before me."

"Rúmil, fetch Verthenwë's wife," Celeborn ordered. "Bring her to my Lady's antechamber."

Rúmil rose and with a bow, quickly departed.

Celeborn, still giving and receiving strength through his wife's _fëa_ _,_ felt deep sorrow for the pain Elrond and his children were once again suffering. To know another elf was taken during that tragic time and they couldn't find him was sending waves of remorse in all directions. He knew from the sudden silence in the great hall, his faithful Galadhrim felt their sorrow, even if details were shrouded.

Thráin broke the tension. "Bric was the eldest son of the Steward of Gondor an riding home from ah meeting in Edoras an was taken upon by an army of orcs raiding the Rohrirrim that season, an he alone was left as he called it, 'unspoiled' for the master. He was tortured for all his knowledge of Minis Tirith an taken ta the dungeon ta live his life out. He had been at Dol Guldur for about five years when I was captured. He died of an infected toe he broke when racing ta catch ah waterskin." Thráin went silent for a moment reflecting on his friend. "After that I was alone an no more were brought an for that I was glad, although terribly lonely at times."

Celeborn motioned for more wine to be served and softly requested to the elf, ale for Thráin. Several attendants soundlessly appeared immediately.

Thráin got to the end of his tale. "The dark power of the Necromancer increased an I felt as if living under ah crushing weight. I went mad from its raw, evil power an became like ah wild animal, attacking everything in sight as the power grew. When Gandalf appeared, I attacked him. He overcame me an held me down an used his own influence over evil ta clear my mind an I came ta know who I was again. We spoke briefly about Thorin an he went ta lead me out, but I was attacked by the serpents. Gandalf again cleared my mind an the vines disappeared. All those years an I could have been free. It was ah trick all along by the Necromancer, controlling my mind. We got ta the edge of Dol Guldur an Gandalf told me who the Necromancer was."

Everyone held their breaths.

"He said Sauron has returned an is the Necromancer."


	6. 6 Of Kings And Lords Pt 3

"I have felt his power grow," Galadriel spoke as she sent powers of her own to sooth all the dismayed elves at the table. Her insight spilled its secrets. "Something that was lost is now found. I feel it."

Suspecting Galadriel had a penance for hyperbole in her vague statements, Saruman watched her closely for some sign she would divulge 'the something'. He had some foresight with his Palantír, but could only communicate directly with Sauron through it. He always wondered if put to the test, whose power was mightier, his orb or her mirror. Knowing she would not allow Sauron to stay at Dol Guldur, he asked, "My Lady, what is to be done?"

Galadriel looked across the table at him and sagely answered, "We will go to Dol Guldur with the combined strength of the rings and your assistance as most powerful wizard. If Mithrandir is held captive, we will free him and face down Sauron." Her words carried great weight as always.

Saruman gave a slight bow of his head while keeping his gaze locked with hers. "I am at your service."

"As I am," Thráin firmly pledged himself.

All eyes turned to him. Elrond, who was inundated with his children's distress, blocked them. "You can remain here, my friend. No need to ever return to that foul place."

Thráin shook his head. "I know the layout. The task of fighting the Nazgûl, facing Sauron an rescuing Gandalf is much, even for three of the most powerful people in middle-earth."

"I will accept your service, King Thráin."

Thráin found himself once again looking at the Lord of the Galadhrim. "Then I offer it to you, Lord Celeborn," Thráin replied formally.

Celeborn turned his attention to Haldir, "Sound the summons. I will address our fighters tonight."

Haldir stood, bowed and departed.

"Go with him, Glorfindel," Elrond requested, and turned to his father-in-law. "Imladris warriors are also at your disposal." He turned back to his seneschal. "Glorfindel, gather them with the Galadhrim Warriors. I'll join Celeborn."

As Glorfindel departed the dining area, he motioned for the twins to accompany him. Both anxious to face foe, expeditiously rose as one and flanked the golden haired seneschal and with natural grace of warriors, all glided down the steps and disappeared without a sound.

"I'm going also," Arwen declared as she looked steadfastly at her father, grey eyes meeting stubborn blue.

Elrond bit down on a hundred protests as Galadriel entered his mind. _'Let her come. The lesson will be valuable to her.'_

"Wear your armor." Elrond felt Erestor jerk in his mind, more than saw with his sight when he acquiesced without an argument. He turned to his trusted friend. "You will see to her safety, I trust?"

"My lord, I will, but taking your daughter to the epicenter of evil is foolish." Erestor never spoke so harshly to his lord unless pressed beyond control. Now he glared, hoping Elrond was having a momentary lapse of judgment and would heed his disapproving tone.

"I agree, but with you, Glorfindel, the twins and a host of warriors; the task of protecting my only daughter will sharpen rusty skills. You forget, Glorfindel also trained her in the skills of a warrior; she is hardly defenseless. The enemy is advancing and we must be prepared. We saw their growing boldness when that band audaciously invaded our territory hunting Thorin Oakenshield. For an age, Erestor, we have fought small wayfaring bands, but now we are staring down the throat at the evil behind it." Elrond covered his eyes with the hand bearing invisible _Vilya_ , as a flash of foresight invaded his mind. _Arwen dying in Lothlórien amid winter leaves._ "It is not her time to die; I have foreseen it." He looked at Galadriel and saw she had the same expression as he, with even more foresight added to her vision. _'What did you see?'_

' _Hope through Arwen.'_

' _And unhappiness for her mother and me.'_ He replied somewhat bitterly.

' _Yes.'_

Elrond clinched his fist. He wanted to throw the wine goblet and been alone would have surrendered to the unelvish impulse. He stood, as did all at the table.

Celeborn made a motion and an unnoticed elf materialized from his position along the wall. "Please escort Saruman to his flet." He turned to the white wizard. "We leave in the morning for Dol Guldur."

Saruman nodded goodnight to his hosts and followed the elf down the steps. As he passed through the great hall, he saw elves talking softly sans any music or singing. He couldn't remember ever being here where a tune didn't drift through the trees. He couldn't try and reach out to Sauron without the witch of Caras Galadhon uncovering his dark secret and would fight on their side as his time had not yet come.

Celeborn looked at his remaining March Warden. "Orophin, take Thráin to the armory and fit him with whatever weapons he wishes. Mail, if we have any that will fit." He didn't wait for his order to be carried out and stalked off with Elrond on his heels. In the distance horns trumpeted and were picked up even further away and repeated.

"Why do you want to go, Arwen?" Erestor would try his own tact at changing her mind. They remained the only two in the private family dining area having watched Galadriel glide down the stairs to meet with the widow. He offered his elbow to escort her wherever she wished to go.

Walking stately down the steps together, she angled towards the family quarters, her silken train of blue trailing as they ascended another set of stairs and vanished from the mingling elves in the common area. She spoke when they couldn't be overheard. "I want to see Dol Guldur from closer than the Anduin. I want to see the place my mother would have ended up had my brothers not intercepted the orcs."

Erestor heard ancient anger and quickly placed his hand over the one unconsciously tightening into his arm. Arwen, who sported a gentle soul shouldn't be subjected to such raw evil. "My Lady, why don't you let me go and paint a description with words for your ears, or tell Lindir and he can put it to verse."

She smiled up into wise grey eyes, understanding his desire to keep her safe. "My dear, Erestor, Adar has given his blessing and I believe you promised a book for King Thráin."

He bowed slightly and turned in the direction of the library. On the way, he was amused how easily he caved to her desires. Since her birthing day, all of Imladris catered to her whims. She was an easy child, unlike the twins, who from the moment they could crawl, found mischief. Her weapons! He would return and take them for sharpening.

She glided silently to her grandmother's sitting area. Entering, she paused in the doorway, waiting for Galadriel's hand motion, either bading entrance or dismissal. Inside was a pale haired elleth standing reverently before the Lady. At the slight hand motion, Arwen joined her daernaneth's side.

"Lady Arwen," Verthenwë's wife addressed her respectfully. Although they hadn't had contact since her husband's disappearance, the older elleth knew her Lord and Lady's prized grandchild lived in Caras Galadhon most of the time and had seen her about the city on numerous occasions.

"We have word of Verthenwë," Galadriel's soft voice captured the woman's gaze at the mention of her husband, missing these almost five hundred years. When she didn't speak, Galadriel continued. "King Thráin of the dwarves was imprisoned with him at Dol Guldur and I regret he brought sorrowful news that Verthenwë was killed by Azog the Defiler."

"I would have detected my husband's fëaso close and him departing to the Halls of Mandos were he to die. The dwarf must be mistaken," Cri'amee, Verthenwë's wife, contended with a hint of bitterness and anger. "We have been bound since the end of the first age."

Galadriel felt sadness for the elleth, and if in her place would be extracting the same logic were it Celeborn in Verthenwë's place and she receiving the news. "We just found out tonight the aura of power that blocked us from knowing the fate of your husband is wielded by none other than Sauron at Dol Guldur. I looked into Thráin's mind and it was Verthenwë."

Cri'amee's blue eyes widened and she clasped her hands together tightly. "I will sail." She held herself ridged and tightly composed as the ladies in waiting to Galadriel surrounded her with touches, imparting comfort.

"My ladies will see to your needs. I will leave with our Galadhrim tomorrow and drive him back to Mordor." Galadriel spoke assuredly to the listening ladies and grieving elleth before her. She clamped down on her fears lest her husband try and ban her from going. She knew, although her beloved mate was strong and wise, he was no match for the agent of Morgoth. Should anything happen to him, she feared not being able to run her race in Middle Earth."

A dazed Cri'amee was escorted back to her flet. Arwen watched how her grandmother imparted devastating news as she learned at her side and mentally whispered a quick prayer of thanks to Elbereth that it was her beloved daernaneth giving such dreadful tidings and not her.

Galadriel drew Arwen to her for a comforting hug before releasing her. "Go rest, pen neth _."_

With a kiss goodnight, Arwen departed to her suite of rooms where her own handmaiden was preparing the bed and laying out her gown for sleeping.

* * *

Erestor quickly found the volume as he knew exactly where in the sizable library it was located. Lothlórien's library was nowhere near the magnitude of Imladris' prodigious Hall of Tomes, as it was labeled, but Erestor knew it almost as well from his innumerable visits. He quickly penned an inscription to Thráin, as the dwarf gave him permission to record his story. His next stop was back to the family quarters and he gave a short rap on Arwen's door. When her lady in waiting answered, he requested, "I would like to take Lady Arwen's weapons for sharpening."

The red haired elleth arched both eyebrows. "At this hour of the night? If you need my lady, you just need ask. You are of her household after all." Not often did Erestor visit her lady at this hour and she was hoping to bait him into a conversation.

Erestor smiled and replied, "I do not need to bother Lady Arwen, just retrieve her weapons."

A voice from inside the flet called out, "Over here, Erestor."

He brushed by the maid who almost didn't move fast enough. She always thought Erestor handsome for a Ñoldor and knew he was unattached as was she. He was always courteous, but displayed no interest and it wasn't her place to propose an ellen, especially of Lord Elrond's intimate circle. She watched the tall Ñoldor stride to her mistress and a flash that maybe they were soon to be betrothed could be a reason for his unusual visit this time of night crossed her mind. Careful to stay out of the way, she watched by the door, playing the part of chaperone.

"Not here to cajole a change of mind from me are you?" Arwen asked as she looked her swords and knives over, deciding which ones to take.

"And ruin my evening with an argument, never." Erestor examined the small stash and reached for the replica of _Hadhafang,_ Elrond had made for Celebrían and each of his children. Celebrían took hers west with her. He also retrieved two thin knives with matching engraved handles displaying emblems of the house of Elrond. They were given to her by her mother over a thousand years before. "These should suffice." He looked sternly down at her. "I will not task your brothers with your safety. You will stay close to me."

Arwen put her hands on his arms and stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I was hoping you would say that."

He kissed her temple goodnight and nodded politely to the elleth at the door and was gone.

"Give it up, Bethíel, he will never notice you." Arwen saw the way her maid's eyes followed her father's house seneschal.

"I can dream."

Arwen gave a soft laugh. "You and half the elleths of Imladris."

"And the other half?" Bethíel flippantly asked, as she gathered Arwen's discarded clothing to take to the laundry.

"Oh, they dream of my brothers or Glorfindel."

"Your brother's maybe, but I have no interest in your father's best friend."

Arwen smiled as she took clasps from her hair and reached for a pearl handled brush. "Glorfindel is a permanent attachment to our family and at Adar's side until they sail, so all elleth's are safe from his considerable charms."

"And Erestor is like Glorfindel?"

"Of course."

"He's missing out on my charms then." On that note, Bethíel departed and Arwen issued a quiet laugh as she prepared for bed and what would promise to be an exciting day on the morrow.

* * *

Thráin was swinging a balanced sword when Erestor entered the armory located adjacent to the forges. Fires blazed red and orange and an assembly line was working on horse shoes for the returning animals, which were pressed into service once more without a proper rest. Several additional elves were sharpening weapons ranging from arrow heads to swords.

"This one will do fine, laddie." Thráin addressed the elf assisting in Sindarin. "I'll take four daggers, if you are willing to part with them."

The elf nodded and motioned for Thráin to take what he wanted from the assortment of elvish designed knives set out for him to look at. Orophin stayed to escort him to the gathering. He looked on with amusement as Erestor called out for the master at arms and listened in.

"Lady Arwen will be joining us. These are her weapons." He handed the two knives first as a hand came out of the dark and whipped _Hadhafang5_ from his right hand.

"Our sister is not going." Elladan looked accusingly at Erestor while the head blacksmith checked the knives edges.

"Take it up with your adar." Erestor wasn't letting the twins bully him and grabbed the sword back.

"Why would she want to go?" Elrohir asked.

"Take that up with your sister." Erestor handed the sword to the smithy, which unsheathed the fine blade.

"We will," the twins spoke as one. Then they got down to why they were in the armory.

"Adar asked for an edge on _Hadhafang._ " Elrohir held the famous sword out. "Although I think it's sharp enough for Nazgûl."

Work and talking around them ceased and all looked at them.

"Our adar plans on fighting them when we go into battle. Daeradar will explain." Elladan motioned to his brother and both vanished into the night as swiftly as they appeared.

"Is that true?" A forge worker asked.

"Ay, I've seen them," Thráin admitted.

"Is it true they can fly?" Another questioned from the gathering crowd.

"Nay, they ride wild black beast of horses."

Erestor added from his vast knowledge. "They also fly on fell beasts."

"I've heard, but never seen," Thráin agreed.

"I'm escorting King Thráin to the gathering, unless you wish to, Lord Erestor." Orophin wanted to get going.

"I must check in with Lord Elrond. Make sure you are at the front for our short guest." He held a bound book out to Thráin. "I inscribed this to you as a gift."

Thráin accepted the tomb and looked at the title, reading audibly, " _Elfling Tales of Sons of Elrond by Lord Erestor_."

"I marked the chapter of tonight's earlier discourse."

Thráin noticed an embroidered bookmark partway through the book as he quickly opened and shut it again.

Erestor continued, "Lord Elrond asked me when the boys were little to keep written accounts of their adventures. When they reached their first millennia, this was presented to them. I have several copies and would be honored if someday this volume were added to the dwarves library."

Thráin gave a slight bow of appreciation and looked up at the tall, dark haired elf. "The honor is mine, Lord Erestor. Since I spent time with Lord Elrond's sons, this will have special meaning when I read the accounts of their younger lives. They still act very much like elflings."

Erestor gave a fond smile, with the saddest eyes Thráin had ever seen. "They succumbed to the fervor of killing orcs for several centuries and have just recently regained a semblance of their former selves. There is a young human boy who lives with us and he was able to recapture the twins raging fëas _."_

"The lad must be very special," Thráin immediately deduced. "Ta change five hundred years of hunting orcs for revenge an still be ah child is an accomplishment. When I knew the twins, they were restless. Elladan told me about their mother an their need ta hunt or fade."

Erestor paused and then gave a nod of his head. "Mithrandir said you were the smartest dwarf he'd come across in his travels. He is right." With a final nod, he quickly departed.

Orophin listened to the exchange and found his entrance. "We're near your cell. Would you like to leave the book and weapons there?"

Thráin nodded.

* * *

Galadriel shed her robes and toed off soft doe hide shoes died grey to match her Sindar style flowing gown. Barefoot, she ran effortlessly down the curving stairs, across an expanse of lawn to ancient stone steps and downward again to the lowest part of Caras Galadhon and her mirror. She vowed not to be so long from her seer in these troubling days again. Stopping, she took a few calming breaths and with slow deliberate motions poured from the silver pitcher, water gathered from a gushing statue. She missed her most trustworthy mirror when traveling and needed information and fast. Filling the basin, she sat the pitcher on the edge and let the water still before moving over it.

At first the water stayed black, light from distant stars reflecting off the calm surface. It changed to a smoky orange tinged cloudy appearance of a burning town and flying dragon. Then she saw the coming battle in the north, elves, men, dwarves, orcs and goblins and dreaded trolls. Death of so many made her nauseas and gasp as a glimpse of Celeborn's cousin, Thranduil, was fighting for his life. Without giving the outcome, the scene changed to Thorin, wandering amongst his gold, screaming for them to find the Arkenstone; madness of the line of Durin catching up with the young heir. The scene switched again, this time to Radagast the Brown. He was near the fortress and uttering incantations, trying in his own feeble way to stem the roiling tide of darkness and protect someone. It became clear whom when the last vision was of Dol Guldur and Mithrandir in a cage, dangling off the edge of the upper courtyard near the top of the shadowy fortress. The mirror went dark and she knew it would divulge no more secrets this night.

She sat down heavily on a root, weary beyond reason. Ominous prognostications were overshadowing good news of late. As joyous forecasting's gave her a light, playful responses in her soul, harbingers of evil sapped her strength. She felt Celeborn through their bond imparting his strength. Many of her visions were also transmitted to him and she rarely had to tell him what she saw. Slowly she rose and made the long climb to her bedchamber to wait for him.

* * *

Torch lights stretched across the promenade and into the trees as most of Caras Galadhon residents gathered to hear their lord speak. Thráin was escorted to the front and he looked upon the raised stone dais alit with torches in holders on each carved pillar. Thráin ran an appreciative eye over the craftsmanship of carved marble, imported from the mountains that used to house Gondolin.

Celeborn, Haldir, Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor strode onto the raised platform. Celeborn filled the elves in and ended with, "We leave at first light for Dol Guldur. I need three hundred Galadhrim Warriors."

Elrond stepped beside Celeborn. "I have offered my guards also. That will give us four hundred of the best to go up against what is probably an army of orcs. Galadriel, Saruman and I will rescue Mithrandir from the top of the fortress. We will draw the Nazgûl."

Celeborn explained in his summary; the empty tomes in the High Fells and the dead they faced.

Nobody slept well that night.


	7. 7 Orcs and Elflings Pt 1

Thráin lit his candle from the torch Orophin carried when they entered his cell. His small area brightened when he lit two more candles. He settled on his chair and reached for the book. It fell open to the marked spot and he mentally rehearsed the Sindarin Cirth runes before starting. He closed it again and looked at the title.

 _Elfling Tales of Sons of Elrond._ He opened to the inscription and read. _To King Thráin, May you build a bridge of friendship between Elves and Dwarves and let your remarkable story of survival in the dungeons of Sauron become a beacon of light to the oppressed. Thank you for allowing me to write your story for circulation to men, dwarves and elves. Lord Erestor_

He let it open on its marked page again and started reading, quickly becoming lost in ages past and the tale of two almost grown elves.

 _It was the year the twins were first tested against orcs. As all young elves who mastered the skills of swords and bows, they were certain theirs matched the most seasoned of warriors. Although they did spend most days sparing and training and were ranked first among their peers, they had never seen an orc or goblin. Their few trips outside the valley of Imladris were heavily guarded and advanced scouts steered them clear of potential danger. Note: For the one time peril befell us on the road, see the chapter titled, 'Havens For Elflings.'_

Thráin put his finger in the place and looked to the index at the front and found such titled chapter and made a mental note to read that next. He found his place.

 _I, Erestor, had been given a report of orc activity by Dúnedain rangers who patrolled north of Imladris. They would oft come to our hidden valley for supplies and medical attention. Lord Elrond kept tabs on the line of his brother, and the current leader in the long line from Númenor was Valandil, King of Anor. I was going to wait until after breakfast before giving the verbal missive privately to my Lord, but Glorfindel thwarted my plans, as usual._

 _It was a beautiful spring morning TA 218. I remember that particular morning because spring songbirds made an appearance from their flight south for the winter. Their singing brought gladness to my heart, and a smile to Lady Celebrían's face as she too cocked an ear to the symphony. The boys were teasing each other as we sat to break the fast and didn't care to learn about songbirds at the tender age of eighty-eight. Glorfindel arrived last and took his post at Elrond's left side. As I mentioned in my previous book: The Battle of Dagorlad, Glorfindel switched places from the Lord's right place to his left when Celebrían became Elrond's betrothed. I'm getting off track, so back to that idyllic morning._

 _Glorfindel looked in the direction of the elflings and declared his intentions for the day. "I need to ride to the paddocks above the Bruinen this morning. Horses for our guards need to be selected."_

 _The twins stopped fidgeting as they ate and stared at Glorfindel with eyes wide._

 _Elrond fought to keep his countenance devoid of expression. The three leaders of Imladris, Elrond and his advisors, Glorfindel and I, made the plans in private days before, just waiting for a nice day. That the boys would be taken and taught to break and train their own mounts was included in the planning. Now, Elrond looked to have a little fun with his mischievous whelps, payback for their misdeeds._

" _Take whichever of the guard that requires new mounts. Bring back docile, older horses for the boys to practice on." Elrond paused and everyone looked at the youngsters._

 _They were looking at each other in disbelief, then as one turned on their sire._

" _Adar, for ten years you've made noises that we were getting close to breaking our own mounts. In twelve years, we start on patrol and you DON'T think we are ready for this?" Elladan all but screamed the last._

" _Adar," Elrohir whimpered, "you don't love us?"_

 _Elrond's face cracked and he smiled. "I want to keep you my elflings forever I've decided. I'm not going to let you grow up."_

 _He got his desired result when Elladan's ears burned red and Elrohir dropped his playing the sympathy card._

 _Elrohir jumped first, literally. His chair tipped over backwards as he lunged for his Adar; fingers finding his target of a neck for him to mock squeeze. "We get to go, don't we?"_

 _Elrond laughed and scooped his son, which was as tall as him, onto his lap and hugged him. "I love you way too much to clip your wings, iôn-nín. You and your brother will go with Glorfindel and choose young horses to raise and train."_

 _Elrohir hugged Elrond tightly while Elladan crossed his arms and glared. Elrond boosted his youngest off his lap and he smiled sheepishly at the elf which up righted his chair._

 _Elrond raised his eyebrows at his eldest, "That doesn't agree with you, pen neth?"_

" _You and your brother acted just like El and me at our age, didn't you?"_

" _Cirdan never allowed Elros or I the leeway you have. If we showed extra energy, he would give us new tasks. And I admit to taking pages out of his knowledge of rearing elflings over the years. My iôns, you are ready for the next step of training and this one will earn you your wings of freedom. It will take many years, but I am confidant you will make your naneth and I very proud and take your place as guardians of Imladris." Elrond didn't plan on making a moving speech at the breakfast table, but the listening elves smiled in approval._

" _You had me at keep them elflings," Celebrían wiped her eyes with her napkin._

 _Elrond took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly, "I would if we could, meleth-nín."_

" _No matter how old they get or where their paths wander, they will always be my elflings." Celebrían was certain they were being pushed into maturing by their Adar before they were ready. "I know you had to grow up fast, but do our iôns?"_

 _Elrond engulfed her smaller hand in his larger one and lowered it to his lap, allowing his fëa to sooth her aching one._

" _I have two trusted advisors who were normal elflings. Well, I'm not sure Glorfindel was ever normal," he threw a grin at his right hand elf._

 _The ever immature Glorfindel stuck his tongue out in response, causing the twins to laugh._

" _They assure me we are doing fine in raising our sons. I would not wish to face your parents if we weren't. You will always be their Naneth." Elrond looked more sternly at his boys. "After eating, go pack. Glorfindel plans for you to start training at the paddock before bringing your new horse's home."_

 _Elrohir, eyes shining with excitement, asked Glorfindel, "Can we really pick the one we want?"_

 _Glorfindel, who never refused the boys anything wasn't about to now. "You may, pen neth. I will show you what to look for in the mount you will entrust your life with."_

" _Adar, Naneth, will you come and watch?" Elladan asked._

 _They were rewarded with their parent's smiles. "When have we ever missed important moments in your lives?" Celebrían replied._

" _We will check your progress in a few days," their adar added._

 _I was caught up in the excitement and almost forgot the message, but if the elflings were going into possible danger, I needed to tell their father. "Elrond, I have word from our guests that you need to hear."_

" _What do they say?" Elrond asked me._

 _Without looking to his right, I deflected. "It can wait for an hour while everyone readies to leave."_

 _There were six of the guard who required new mounts, as theirs were old and being put out to pasture. I was confident the Lord and Lady of Imladris' elflings would be in good hands as all were seasoned warriors. After that summer, I never took lightly the care of one's so young or precious again and mentally cursed myself as I made that same promise seventy three years prior._

 _In the privacy of Elrond's study, I delivered news of raiding orcs, down from Northern Wastes. Elrond started having second thought of sending his beloved sons from the safety of the hidden valley. The three of us talked and agreed Glorfindel would keep the boys close to him and the Lady would not be told. Mainly Elrond didn't want the boys moping about and treated like elflings when they were almost adult elves. I offered to go also, but Elrond said if I suddenly went off with Glorfindel, Celebrían would become suspicious and it was all he could do to not let it slip through their fëas._

 _Glorfindel quietly informed the guard of orc sightings and to keep an eye out. "I don't believe they will enter our space, but if desperate might be up to anything."_

 _There was another, smaller hidden valley that emptied cold mountain water into the Buinen several miles downstream from Imladris. Here, surrounded by steep slopes jutting sharply to the vibrant blue clear sky was a verdant valley, ideal for horses and cattle. The upper elevations had plenty of snowpack, feeding the creek that flowed through the valley all year._

 _The small group rode lightly into the valley that was fenced across the opening, and into the paddock where a large herd of mares with foals nickered in greeting. A group of young stallions mingled with the girls and they would be rounded up and broke for replacements or sale. The stallions they rode looked eagerly at the females, hoping for a chance to sire an offspring._

 _Glorfindel looked carefully at the boulders dotting the slopes, looking for movement. There, he spotted something halfway up the steep slope. His keen eyesight narrowed on the slight disturbance of a bush. He waited and didn't let the commotion around him make his gaze falter. Finally it moved again and he saw the massive full curl of a ram's horn, followed by a snout and head as the animal grazed on the newly budded shrub. He knew if the ram was so preoccupied, no foul creature lingered and took his saddle off his own horse and turned Asfaloth, his white stallion, loose to wander amongst the girls. Every spring, he allows his mount to breed to keep a line of descendants from the original Asfaloth he brought from Aman when he returned. I have been after Glorfindel to give me his personal notes on the many Asfaloth's for a book, but so far he says he will write his own account. I'm sure we will all have sailed before he pens any story. The Asfaloth line of horses fetches top price and we trade a few annually to the realm of men from as far away as Gondor for grains and products Imladris requires to make us comfortable. Glorfindel has a special bond with his horses unlike any elf I've ever seen. I just wish he would not come to the dinner table smelling of equine, but he is adamant his horse be served first from the finest hay, grain and apples._

 _Glorfindel instructed Elladan and Elrohir to go with the seasoned warriors, Sagion and Valrond and cut the stallions from the herd and place them in the corral. Many times the twins accompanied him to the paddocks over the years, starting when they could first straddle a pony. He watched as they mentally spoke to each stallion and enticed it to do their bidding. Part of this summer would be to perfect communing with their horses. They have rudimentary skills and Glorfindel will teach them to call their mounts from large distances, and the art of warfare commands. Celebrían has right to worry for her elflings; for after Glorfindel teaches them the art of war, they will never be completely innocent again. We will all grieve the passing of youth, especially Glorfindel who loves his best friend's elflings as if they were his own._

 _The twins couldn't take their eyes off the young stallions and they searched each animal for flaws and admired their lines and strength as they pranced around the circular enclosure, not used to being cooped up. As the afternoon sun started dipping to the west, everyone had examined the herd and was getting ready to select. For centuries, the older warriors made the pilgrimage to this canyon to replace their much loved horses, both a sad and happy occasion. Watching Elrond's sons choose their first war mounts with enthusiasm only youth could exhibit was a bonus for these guards who watched them grow up. They allowed the twins to point to each horse and give their critique first._

 _Glorfindel watched amusedly as Elrohir scornfully rejected a bay horse with chocolate main and tail, as he never seen Adar, Glorfindel or even Erestor ride such a shade. So when Sagion chose that young spirit, Elrohir asked, "Why that horse?"_

" _You are discarding on color because your mentors haven't ridden such. You are young, Elrohir. I have seen Erestor and your adar ride such animals many times. Just because they don't have bay mounts now, doesn't mean they haven't."_

 _Elrohir looked at Glorfindel with a question in his eyes._

 _Glorfindel nodded, "My first horse in Amon was a shade lighter than this with a blond mane and tail."_

" _Oh," Elrohir looked dejected. "I wished to choose that one, but didn't want to look bad."_

 _Sagion smiled and caught Glorfindel's eye. "And I only chose him because I didn't think you boys would. If you want him, he's yours."_

 _Elrohir shook his head, "No, serves me right for allowing color to sway the worth of a mount." He looked back to the stallions._

 _Elladan let the lesson teach him also and stopped with the disparaging remarks and looked with new insight. He allowed his fëa to float over the herd and see who beckoned to his summons. Soon a light grey with black mane and tail took two steps in his direction. Elladan looked the animal over with all the knowledge Glorfindel and his Adar taught him. Not so cocky now, he asked, "Glorfindel, how about that one?" He pointed._

" _Strong withers, straight backbone, deep chest, wide stance, I think you made an excellent choice." Glorfindel saw Elladan's face light up at the praise._

 _Elrohir felt his brother's fëa and let his flow while all watched. The rejected bay looked in his direction. 'No, you're chosen,' he spoke silently to the horse._

 _Still the bay came up to him. He looked helplessly at Sagion and spoke aloud, "I told you no."_

 _Everyone laughed, including Sagion, who spoke, "Elrohir, he makes the choice, not you. He has chosen."_

" _You don't mind?" Elrohir sounded skeptical._

 _Sagion, without replying looked at the herd. Soon, a black with white socks and star on his nose trotted to Sagion and laid his head on his shoulder. Sagion reached up and stroked his nose and whispered into his ear. He stepped back and looked at the elfling. "I just made this one mine."_

 _Elrohir looked up into the brown eyes of the bay that now was in front of him. He laid a hand on his forelock and spoke quietly, "I really did want you too. Your name is Aníran or wanted." The horse seemed pleased and nickered, throwing his head up and down." Elrohir looked to his brother, "El, what did you name yours?"_

" _Galad, as he is very light."_

 _They made use of the stone barns with living quarters. Long rows of stalls used for foaling and calving were starting to fill up and the elves assigned to the paddock this spring had things well in hand. Another barn housed feed. Here the domestic cats had babies and hunted. There were smaller barns at Imladris, but this was the bulk of meat for Imladris. With the new elves in residence, those who took the late winter watch had a break back with families in Imladris._

 _The next day, Glorfindel started training the boys and horses hard. Three days later, the Lord, Lady and I galloped through the pines and into the basin. We left Imladris just after an early breakfast with intent to spend the entire day with the boys. They showed us how they could call their horses from the far end of the valley and we were impressed. Glorfindel pulled a mounted bear from a storage room and showed them how horses reacted to the sight and smell of a natural enemy. On Asfaloth, he demonstrated how to approach and suddenly the mighty, white horse reared up and struck the bear in the head, knocking it over. It would have stomped the fur, but Glorfindel told him to stop. He taught each elfling the commands and watched as they tried to repeat the maneuver._

 _After his third failure of getting his horse to obey, Elladan looked to Glorfindel. "What am I doing wrong? I said exactly what you did with Asfaloth."_

 _Both boys, who were discouraged, rode their horses to their teacher for another instruction._

" _They don't know you well enough to trust you won't bring them to harm," the wise elf stated. "You need to spend time with them. I'm showing you all the tricks and they will remember when needed."_

" _You mean IF needed, Glorfindel?" Celebrían reprimanded._

" _Of course, my dear Lady," he corrected and exchanged a glance with Elrond and I._

 _Celebrían always loved to come and visit the horses and wandered among the mares congratulating them on fine foals. They, like all of us, thrived under her gentle praise. We were walking the line of stalls when a mare started foaling. Glorfindel immediately stepped in to assist with a calming tone. "Luca, you are to be a naneth again," he spoke her name, Luca, repeatedly and blew softly in her nose as Celebrían and Elrond stood at the rear of the horse and encouraged her to push. Without much difficulty, Luca dropped her sack onto the straw bedding and Elrond quickly uncovered the mouth while Celebrían started drying it off._

" _A filly," Celebrían exclaimed with delight. "Oh, Elrond, do you see how beautiful she is?"_

 _We all gathered over the foal, still laying down, and admired her unique coloring. Her mane and tail were white and coat sparkling silver._

" _A throwback to the horses in Amon," Glorfindel was stunned. "I've never seen one with this coloring from Asfaloth's line before." He looked at the black coated Luca and helped the foal stand. If we breed her to the linage of horses of the Andúnië that came from Númenor, we can start a new line that may throw this coloring again."_

 _Elrond gave pause, pondering a new line and slowly nodded. I know the horse we need. There is a white stallion who has fathered half of the Calenardhon herds."_

 _Glorfindel nodded, "That horse is wild, but I've always wanted to incorporate his line into ours. Our herd is in need of strong fresh blood. Maybe we can muster a wild herd or trade for tamer horses from the men of Gondor."_

 _Celebrían made a decision. "Elrond, I want her for my own."_

 _We all smiled at the Lady and Elrond took her hand, "Your wish is my command. Done." He looked at a still smiling Glorfindel. "When you come home, bring them with you and we'll put them in the house stables so Celebrían can go daily and spoil them."_

" _I need another baby with you ellons taking mine from me," she rejoined joyfully._

" _Or we could have another," Elrond offered._

 _I looked in horror at Glorfindel and even he was frowning. "Maybe just one next time," I tentatively offered._

 _Elrond grinned evilly, "You two can't handle two sets of twin terrors in the same century?"_

" _Or millennia," Glorfindel spoke for both of us._

 _The parents laughed and assured us they were just kidding, they couldn't either._

 _The sun was waning when we left for home. Elrond's final instruction after looking the horses over was to bring the young stallions to Imladris and let the twins break them, to which the elflings readily agreed. He wanted his son's home where he could protect them and conveyed that to Glorfindel privately. He had a chance to speak with the rangers and his concern grew. The orcs were too close to the hidden valley._

 _We welcomed the family back together with a mini-feast and songs in the Hall of Fire. I had to admit when the elflings were gone; the place was quite boring and empty._

 _Elrond had me write a letter to King Cemendur on a possible trade for the horses we sought while the twins started breaking and training them in earnest. Our messenger was dispatched for a swift journey clear to Gondor with a stop at Lothlórien._

 _Just over a week before Summer Solstice our envoy arrived home with a packet that included letters from Lothlórien and Gondor. Elrond was locked in his study all day reading and replying. In time, he would share the letters, but if any contained private communiqués, they would be set aside. Letters to elves living in Imladris with friends or relatives in the south got theirs immediately, as did Celebrían and the twin's letters from their grandparents. Also was sent keepsakes, embroidered squares for Celebrían of Mallorn trees for her sewing projects. These were done by Galadriel herself with love. Celeborn bequeathed upon his grandson's, a ring bearing his personal crest, establishing them as his heirs. The rings would give them instant access to the forest of Lothlórien now that they were almost of age and might be traveling alone. Celeborn's banner was known to all realms. Elrond instructed them to wear them upon traveling, along with his as double sign their status._

 _Glorfindel also received a letter from Celeborn. That night after supper, we gathered in the private suites of the Lord and Lady to discuss our letters. I also got one from the king's steward of Gondor, whom I made a friendship._

 _Elrond started first with the main topic. "Cemendur has accepted our offer to exchange horses. He wants all we have in exchange for the finest he has that are roaming the wilds of Calenardhon. He has already sent riders and claims to know where the best herd is located. I'll let everyone read his reply. If you leave soon, you can be home before snows fall in the passes."_

" _Who is going, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked._

 _The twins were very quiet and sipped their wine to cover fidgeting._

" _Why not send the twins with whoever you choose?" Celebrían suggested innocently._

" _They are not ready for a long drive," Elrond quickly answered without looking at his sons._

 _We watched as young shoulders slumped. Elrohir looked ready to cry and Elladan had a spark of anger in his._

 _Celebrían looked at her sons and spoke sharply to her husband, "Elrond, you are sending them and myself mixed signals. Either they are maturing or they are not."_

 _It was never wise to anger the daughter of Ennor's two most powerful elves._

" _I will discuss the safety of such a journey with Glorfindel and Erestor tomorrow, hervess-nín." His tone suggested not to press and none did. We went on to discuss other notes of interest in the letters until the hour grew late._

 _I was making rounds of the house before retiring as I did every evening when Glorfindel crossed my path. He came in smelling of horse so I didn't have to ask his whereabouts. We looked at each other and without spoken word or sound, went to my study. I poured us wine and we sat in the dark at the open window, night air heavy with dew. In the distance an owl hooted and was answered high on the mountain._

" _Are we being too protective?" I asked after a long silent spell._

 _Glorfindel shook a strand of his golden mane off his shoulder. In the light Ithil's fullness, I could see an un-Glorfindel expression and it worried me._

" _There are risks each time we leave the valley. The orcs were spotted, but no reports of raiding have come to us. They may have been passing through and far from here by now."_

" _We need to have our scouts confirm," I stated and saw my friend nod._

" _If they are not within three days of here, I will recommend the elflings come. They need to be rewarded for their very grown up dedication to the horses," Glorfindel acquiesced._

 _The Imladris scouts reported later that week of no orc sign near the hidden valley._

 _Elrond made up his mind and called us into his study to render his decision. The boys looked hopeful and very young to me. Celebrían was serine, like her naneth would be and looked much like her at that moment, although her rivulets of curls were silver like her Adar's. All elves have straight hair and styles of braiding while wet and allowed to dry create amazing patterns on our beautiful elleths. Thinking of Celebrían's hair as gotten me off track, but I do remember it still._

" _I have decided to allow you two to accompany Glorfindel. He will choose who else will go. And," Elrond looked sternly at his smiling progeny, "he is in charge of everything."_

" _Yes, Adar," they replied as one._

" _You will leave in three days and be home by fall," Elrond finished._

 _We stood at the bottom of the steps and watched three of Imladris' seasoned guard mount and move the herd of twenty-four horses over the narrow stone bridge to the other side of the Bruinen and single file up the steep incline. Only Glorfindel and the sons of Elrond were still saying farewell._

 _Celebrían hugged Elladan for a long time, until she felt him squirm. Smiling, she let her eldest go. "When you were a baby, you could never stay still long enough for proper diapering and dressing."_

 _He kissed her cheek, "Nothing's changed, except the diaper part."_

 _Elrohir allowed his naneth to mother him with his usual grace. "You will watch out for your brother and mind Glorfindel and the others," his mother lectured._

 _Her youngest smiled and teased, "No, Naneth, I'm going to misbehave and bring shame on you and Adar."_

 _Celebrían closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head, "It's going to be a long summer with you two gone. I love you."_

" _I love you also, Naneth," Elrohir hugged her once more, tightly and whispered. "I will behave, I promise."_

" _I know you will, as much as you are able, being Elrond's son."_

" _Wha…" Elrond, who was talking to Glorfindel didn't follow all the exchange, "Being my son? I'm not the one who got into mischief as an elfling. Your parents are still surprising me with tales of your adventurous childhood."_

 _Celebrían smiled and winked at the boys. Their father they may resemble, but they acted like her. Her smile faded as the last three galloped across the bridge and out of sight. Elrond put an arm around her, pulling her against his side. "This is the first of many partings from our most precious elflings. Come, the rest of the day is for us."_

 _I watched as he guided her up the long set of steps._


	8. 8 Orcs and Elflings Pt 2

_They took the most direct route south from the hidden valley, easily covering almost a hundred miles a day across the high moors. The young stallions loved to run and Glorfindel made it very clear to all at the meeting and those chosen for the trip; the twins were in charge of the horses from Imladris to Osgiliath._

 _Glorfindel called halt for the night four days out of Imladris at the gap through Hollin Ridge. "Stop the horses, elflings," Glorfindel called out he and the others pulled up and watched the youths using whistles rein the racing horses in. Slowly they stopped and came trotting back. While two of the elves set up a camp of two tents, one for them and another for Glorfindel and the twins, the designated cook cut vegetables for a salad. Glorfindel took his bow and walked into the pines, his target, game birds that lived in the foothills of the mountains._

 _Elladan and Elrohir watched the horses drink and come up for brushing. By the time they were done, Glorfindel sauntered back into camp, bow in one hand and six grouse dangling by their feet in the other. Valrond took them to the stream for cleaning while Glorfindel found the twins._

 _"We will make Redhorn Pass day after tomorrow. Under no circumstance allow the horses into the pass until we send a scout. We will camp until all is clear."_

 _"Do you know how long we will stay in Lothlórien?" Elrohir asked._

 _As he answered, Glorfindel ran an experienced eye over the stock looking for strained tendons. "I'm not sure. If your daerodhrons are in residence, most likely a week or longer. If not, just long enough to pay respects to King Amroth and rest the horses a couple of days."_

 _"Today is the solstice of mid-summer," Elladan looked forlorn._

 _Glorfindel looked at their young faces, pulled each elfling to him and hugged them hard. "The first time away from home on the holidays is the hardest. I have a surprise for you two after we eat."_

 _They perked up and he pushed them softly in the direction of camp with a hand on each shoulder._

 _Elrohir looked at his brother while they ate salad and roasted grouse. "Wonder what the cooks are serving."_

 _"The best young shoots of greens and finest cuts of meat and cheeses and all the cake and pastries we could stuff in," Elladan lamented._

 _"We may not have all the fine foods at Imladris, but our master cook wasn't about to not give you two something," Glorfindel spoke with amusement in his tone. He went into the tent and came back to the fire with a duffle and carefully set it down. Opening the top, he pulled wooden boxes out and handed one each to Valrond Sagion and Falór, three of the six experienced guards who were training new mounts and chosen to accompany them. He gave Elrohir and Elladan each a box and took the last one for himself._

 _The elflings cried in delight as the boxes contained an assortment of sweets and each grabbed their favorite first._

 _"Your naneth was behind the surprise," Glorfindel spoke around a bite of cake._

 _"We have the best naneth ever," Elladan responded in kind while his brother nodded._

 _"I would suggest a playing of our instruments, but not in the wild," Glorfindel nixed that idea before the twins suggested it._

* * *

 _Glorfindel sent Falór through the pass while the others set up a small camp near a fishing stream whose headwaters was the snowpack of Mt. Caradhras. Once they entered the pass, there would be no stopping until the bottom of Dimrill Stair, as the risk of foul beings increased exponentially. He told the twins to guard the horses and practice looking at the mountains for anything moving. He took fishing line and found a suitable flexible pole from a willow sapling that lined parts of the stream. They all took turns at the numerous fishing spots on the journey and today it was the older elves turn to provide supper while the elflings learned how to guard._

 _After several fish and hours, Glorfindel heard a strangled cry from Elladan. Dropping his pole into the stream, he had sword in hand and was flying at a frenetic pace when the sound of laughter stopped him from killing Falór. The elf of many centuries saw the elflings were on guard duty and deigned to teach them a lesson. He left his horse up the pass out of sight and slipped unnoticed behind Elladan. He jumped on the elflings back, taking him to the ground; hand staying the one Elladan was going for his weapon with. When Elladan saw who it was, his fright changed to outrage and he tried unsuccessfully pin the more experienced elf._

 _The other's equally startled gathered around while Glorfindel pulled Falór off Elladan and glared at him. "Must you scare me back to Mandos Halls? You know the dangers of goofing off when we may face orcs."_

 _This was the first the twins heard there might be some about and Falór looked ashamed and muttered an apology._

 _"Report," his Captain ordered._

 _"The pass is clear. We can start in the morning," Falór was happy to change the subject._

 _"Good. For frightening us, you clean the fish and cook," Glorfindel ordered._

 _Falór turned and whistled for his horse. Soon a chestnut stallion with white stockings raced into camp._

 _"He's is doing well, good job," Glorfindel, never one to hold a grudge on his own elves, commented._

 _Elrohir and Elladan caught him alone and Elrohir asked, "Are we going to fight orcs?"_

 _Glorfindel thought about lying and instead answered truthfully, "There were reports of orcs near the hidden valley. I'm hoping we are far enough south not to encounter them. But if we do, you two stay close to me. Don't worry about the horses. We can always breed more."_

 _Elrohir and Sagion were on watch that night. Like a sudden gust of wind, the orcs attacked their camp without warning. Sagion took an arrow to his neck and garbled a warning while pulling it out, his trachea ripped open and a carotid artery sliced in half. He used his last breath to give warning._

 _Elrohir, on the other side of camp from where the attack came, froze in terror for a second, then gave a sharp whistle and knocked an arrow. The orc who spotted him first died with an arrow through the heart. Elrohir backed up as a group of six rushed him. Two more died to his arrows before they were upon him and he switched weapons._

 _Glorfindel with his two lifetimes of experience slept in his boots so was first out of the tents. With a snarl of rage, he started slashing and heads rolled. Soon the last three joined the fray and they turned momentum in their favor. He heard a horn in the far distance and knew more orcs were on the way and looked for the twins as a lull in fighting happened as swiftly as the attack. Elladan was standing over a dead orc, his eyes wide as he looked at the ugly beast up close for the first time in his young life. Glorfindel searched in the dark with his eyes until he found his other target. Only he wasn't standing, but on the ground. With a cry of "Elrohir," he bounded in five leaps to the elfling. Elladan, shaken out of his frozen stance by his brother's name, joined them as Valrond found the dead Sagion. Falór looked for life in the orcs to extinguish._

 _"Don't more, Elrohir," Glorfindel ordered as he and Elladan dropped to their knees on each side of him. "Sweet Elbereth, don't send him to the halls of waiting," Glorfindel prayed as he started looking for injury._

 _"El, what happened?" His brother laid a careful hand on his shoulder._

 _The question caused Elrohir to meet his brother's anguished grey eyes with his own identical ones. "They were on me so fast. I got all but the last one and he got me with his scimitar." He pointed with his left hand to where his right hand was holding his lower left side. "I chopped off his arm and he had in his other hand a spiked mace. It smashed my knee and broke my leg."_

 _Elladan looked at the leg bent at an unnatural angle and almost threw up."_

 _"I need to see how deep the wound is, elfling," Glorfindel spoke softly as he pried bloody fingers away. It was a deep, wide gash from front to back and bleeding profusely, soaking the tunic on that side. With one tug of a strong hand, Glorfindel ripped his own sleeve off and wrapped it tightly around Elrohir's middle. As he worked, he stated, "More orcs are coming. Call the horses." When Elladan didn't move, he snapped, "I said get the horses, Elladan."_

 _Elladan whistled and soon over two dozen horses were snorting and stomping around the fowl smelling orcs scattered all over. He ran for bridles and saddles. Soon had his and Elrohir's horses saddled._

 _Glorfindel looked at the damaged leg. Without warning, he grabbed the leg and set it, allowing Elrohir to let out an anguished scream. He grabbed Elrohir's sword, laying on the ground and reached for the belt holding the sheath. Unbuckling and tugging it off the non-protesting elfling, he splinted the leg. He ordered Aníran brought close and swung Elrohir onto the back of the horse as he ordered Elladan to fetch the bag with correspondence from the tent and a waterskin._

 _When Elladan came running back and mounted, he gave him his orders. "Take the Pass of Caradhras to Lothlórien and get help from the king. I'm taking the horses south as a diversion and sending Valrond back to Imladris. A split three ways should confuse them. We'll leave the camp for the orcs to scrounge through. It will buy us time. Go." Without waiting, he slapped Galad on the rump and watched just long enough to make sure they were headed in the right direction and ran to his tent for armor and his weapons, ordering Valrond and Falór to do the same. He called Sagion's new horse to him and placed the body across his back, quickly tying wrists and ankles together with a cut length of reins. That done, he saddled Asfaloth and helped Valrond with his mount as the crashing grew louder. "Take Sagion and make for Imladris. Tell Elrond, I sent his son's to Lothlórien and Elrohir is injured. I'm taking the horses south. With that, Glorfindel whistled for the horses to follow him and crashed across the creek and was gone. Falór threw burning embers into the tents and made haste after Glorfindel just as orcs invaded the camp. He ordered his horse to zig left and right until out of arrow range and heard arrows land where his horse once was._

 _Elladan urged Aníran ahead of Galad and felt the ground rise on this dark night, telling them they ascending into the canyon. Certain they were a safe distance away, he was shocked when arrows from great distance rained down on him. He heard his horse scream and front legs fold and the horse ploughed into the dirt and rolled over giving a final kick as an arrow pierced its head. Elladan jumped off as Galad fell; bow in one hand and leather sack of mail the other. He kept running, urging Elrohir not to stop with a shout, urgency in his tone. The last arrow caught him in the back of his right calf and imbedded into bone. Not stopping, he felt the wooden shaft jiggle up and down with each step. Shock from the battle was still coursing through him and kept pain away, at least for the moment. With a snarl of annoyance, Elladan stopped, threw the bag and bow to the dirt, reached around and pulled the arrow out. He ripped a sleeve off and tied the wound. Taking up his bow and bag, he set off after his brother, running with a stilted gait._

 _Elrohir was unaware of Elladan's plight as pain caused a roaring in his ears and he wanted to faint. Aníran suddenly stopped and turned his head around. "Keep going, Aníran," Elrohir urged and kicked the stallion's ribs with his good leg. Still the horse wouldn't budge. "We will die if we stay here, now move you spoiled nag." This time he slapped the side of the neck causing the animal to take a couple steps._

 _The horse nickered as something ran into his rear. "It's just me, Aníran," Elladan spoke in the dark._

 _Elrohir grunted in pain as he turned to look behind him. "Where's your horse?"_

 _"Orc food," was all Elladan uttered as he sprang on the horse and settled behind his brother. "Let's get out of here."_

 _Aníran set the pace, slow at first in the dark until first light and picked up his pace as they made steady progress up the steep grade. A small stream fifteen miles into the pass stopped Aníran for a much needed break. The riders didn't give him direction, but he seemed to know something wasn't right and stayed the course of a well-traveled path._

 _Elladan slid gingerly to the ground and let his good leg bear all his weight. Now his right leg was throbbing, but the bones weren't broken, nor major vessels severed. He did, however, sport a large hole and flesh and muscle were torn and blood filled his boot, sticking his socked foot to leather. Throughout the night and into the morning, they shared the one waterskin and it was now dry. He asked Elrohir if he needed to get down and helped his brother off when he said yes, wincing as he felt waves of agony roll of his brother. They rested for an hour, letting Aníran graze and rest. Basic needs met, Elladan lifted his brother on the horse again and led it to a rock for him to mount easier._

 _Both elflings kept careful watch to each side of the pass, but nothing outside of dwarven mountain sheep were seen. "Glorfindel said if you ever see the sheep, no orcs are near," Elladan told his brother. Elrohir nodded. He had gone silent and that worried Elladan._

 _They weren't making fast progress with both on one horse, but didn't want to stop. At sunset, the horse stopped on its own accord again near a patch of tempting green grass. The elflings let him eat his fill, but didn't dismount and moseyed into dusk. Aníran was down to plodding when they crested the pass and it leveled out for several miles before descending. A misstep near midnight caused Aníran to stumble and fall, throwing Elladan and Elrohir roughly to the ground. Elladan grabbed his brother around the middle to break his fall, but the side broke open and fresh blood poured forth. This night, a sliver of waxing Ithil allowed Elladan some light in which to rip his other sleeve off and add it over Glorfindel's original dressing._

 _"We need rest and so does Aníran," Elrohir was too tired and in pain to mount again._

 _"I didn't bring any flint," Elladan sounded apologetic._

 _Elrohir let out a small laugh, "Our first orc fight wasn't glamorous like Adar's and Glorfindel's stories."_

 _"That was the scariest moment of my life," Elladan admitted as he helped his brother off the track and helped him sit with his back against a dirt embankment. He settled down beside him and got comfortable, trying to ignore his leg that throbbed in beat with his heart. He pulled Elrohir to his shoulder and they fell asleep in exhaustion._

* * *

 _Valrond rode away from camp to Hollin Ridge at lightning speed, hooves covering the ground swifter than the easy gallop set by the young stallions. This was a race for life in case wargs were in the area. He urged Sagion's horse to keep pace, even with the unnatural balancing of weight. He slowed after an hour and no howl of wargs followed his flight. Setting a pace for Imladris the young, strong horses could accomplish, he didn't stop but for water and grass for them. He knew sleep would be postponed until home, but now he had to face the Lord of Imladris with how they were parted from his beloved elflings and explain one was injured. He was certain Sagion got the better end of things and was resting comfortably in the halls of waiting._

* * *

 _Glorfindel's plan was hungry orcs would take the obvious bait, horses. He and Falór stampeded the horses along the base of the mountains, over draws and through wooded stretches until the mountain parted and they raced up a canyon to Moria's west gate. After four hours of wild flight, Glorfindel called halt before an ornately carved door. "Mellon," he called and the stone arch swung open. He wasted no time in herding the horses inside and shouting "Mellon," again to close the door. A small community of dwarves lived just inside that door and stood in surprise at the large horses and two elves. A group of ten approached carefully, battle axes and war hammers in hand._

 _They dismounted and Glorfindel bowed his head to them and greeted in common tongue, "Greetings, I am Glorfindel of Rivendell. We were pursued by orcs and wargs. I ask humbly for shelter for the night."_

 _A short dwarf with ginger hair approached, "I am Roth son of Doth of the Longbeard Clan. It has been before my time that an elf has opened these doors and entered." The dwarves gathered around for their first look at an elf._

 _"Sauron did great damage to your folks," Glorfindel sympathized. "We would be honored if dwarves joined the land of the sun once again. I've been a guest in your great halls many times and my kind used to travel freely through your mountain in ages past. For now, we seek shelter from evil and care for our horses. We would not turn down food either." He ended his speech and opened his hands in a gesture of friendship._

 _Roth grunted and turned to the others, "I see no harm in letting the elves stay."_

 _There was no discussion as Roth seemed to be the leader. He turned back to Glorfindel and Falór. "We have quarters this way," and he pointed in a direction lit by many torches._

 _"We will stay here with the horses and don't want to be a burden, but do you have hay and water for us to feed them?"_

 _Roth looked at him and slowly nodded. "We have corn and will show you a well near here."_

 _He took Glorfindel to the well and showed him the latrines. The dwarves brought food and blankets. After caring for the horses and eating, they settled down for some much needed rest. Glorfindel told Falór to sleep first and sat on a stone bench, back to the wall and let the last several hours unfold in his mind. He was anxious for the twins and figured with luck, they would make the borders of the Golden Wood no with less than two nights out._

* * *

 _Elladan woke with a warm sun on his face and body pleasantly pain free. He felt weight against his right side and knew from a lifetime of sharing space with his sibling, who it was snuggled against him. He had to relieve himself, but didn't want to move and start hurting again or cause his brother pain. He stayed still a few more minutes and gently slid Elrohir off him. To his relief, his brother didn't wake. The first step on his injured leg almost took him to his knees and he clamped his molars together until they hurt as he hobbled away._

 _After taking care of his needs, he looked for Aníran. The horse wasn't in sight so he followed the tracks left in the dirt. Over a rise, he found the horse lying down, legs outstretched and head on the ground. Hoping the horse was just sleeping, he carefully walked down the slope. A few feet from the horse, it raised its head and looked at him. "You are a good horse to carry both of us," Elladan reached down and patted his head. "Time to carry our load once more, mellon-nín." He watched as the horse stood, not placing weight on one leg. The right forelimb knee was swollen and when Aníran took a step with it, the hoof dragged and he limped._

 _Elrohir woke with a cry as the agony of his wounds crashed over him like a rogue ocean wave and he struggled for breath, hand covering his side. Focusing on his surroundings, he looked around for Elladan without moving a muscle._

 _Elladan looked around dismayed. In the far distance, he saw the crack in the mountains to the southeast, but it was still miles away. He urged Aníran to follow and the good horse did his bidding and slowly they made their way back to Elrohir. Elrohir was struggling to stand and groaned when he saw the shape his horse was in._

 _"He's going to have to carry you, El," Elladan stated the obvious and after his brother saw to his personal need, he carefully lifted him onto the back, good leg first. Again, he was overwhelmed with the pain his brother was enduring in silence. Limping at the head of Aníran, Elladan knew the horse wouldn't make it to Lothlórien carrying even one of them. He remembered from previous trips a pool with shade about five miles down the trail and that was his destination. He hoped his leg didn't give out as the calf started cramping and having spasms. He kept his attention focused on the craggy cliffs, imagining them filled with orcs. He let his hröa wander and had a waking dream as he walked. They were in this area when orcs hurled themselves from crevices and caves, surrounding a band of elves, all falling under the assault. An elleth with silver hair was dragged violently off her horse and beaten before Elladan's vision cleared up. His heart was racing and he was breathing rapidly and looked back to Elrohir to see if he saw it also. His brother's eyes were closed and he was in a meditation trance for pain. For the rest of the way, Elladan pondered on what it was he saw. He would ask his daernaneth. She had a mirror and maybe even saw the same thing. Three hours of difficult walking for him and Aníran, they arrived._

 _His hand on Elrohir's thigh caused his brother to start and look around. "The pool," was all he said._

 _"I need to get you settled. This is as far as you go. I'm going on my own and will be back soon." Elladan pulled Elrohir into his arms and carried him partway around the pool to the far side. There against the bluff, he laid him down. Fetching the waterskin he filled it and let Elrohir drink his fill. Doing likewise, he refilled and set it down beside his prone brother. "Someone should be back soon for you. I'm taking Aníran until he can't go any further and I'll turn him loose. Hopefully, it will be near the wood and he can get care."_

 _Elrohir nodded. "May the light shine upon our next meeting."_

 _Elladan placed a hand over his heart and gave a half bow, took his bow and went to the horse. He returned to his brother with the mail bag and dropped it in the dirt beside his prone form. Elrohir watched as Elladan jumped onto Aníran and at a stiff walk the horse plodded out of sight._

 _Hours later, at the top of Dimrill Stair, Elladan looked up another side chasm to a speck he knew to be the main gate of Moria, or its east gate. He thought of seeking help from the dwarves, but figured they might kill a single elf. He got off the horse and let him follow on his own as he headed down the long grade of carved rock. Overhead, a single raven flew in a circle, cawing. Soon he was far ahead of Aníran and out of sight by setting sun._

 _It dark when he reached the shallow tributary affectionately called Nimrodel's River, after the maid who haunted the shores seeking solace from encroaching strangers to Lothlórien. He kept moving although his leg was on fire and stomach was sure his throat had been cut. In the dead of night, he encountered his first trees, thankful to be here at last. His feet were wet and burning with blisters from walking with water that poured over the tops of his boots when crossing the stream and dried blood was chafing his skin in one boot. There were stepping stones in daylight or for those familiar with the way. He wanted sleep and to stop hurting, but forced one foot in front on another. How he longed for his bed at home. Any discomfort was met with medicines from Adar. And Naneth would fluff up his pillows and bring him soups and wine and Lindir would sing and play to amuse him and Erestor would read from the innumerable books in the Hall of Tomes._

 _So sure of his safety, he dropped his guard and wasn't prepared when a swiping leg took his from under him, causing him to cry out in pain. He lay on the ground grabbing his injured calf._

 _"What have we here?" A sarcastic question was asked in Sindarin._

 _He looked up at the silhouette of an elf, trees hiding the crescent moon, but he was sure the elf had silver hair, as it was visible. "I'm in need of aid and come a great way."_

 _A torch was lit and shoved near his face._

 _"A Ñoldor," the elf who tripped him spoke with distain. "We don't allow your kind in Lothlórien."_

 _"I happen to know of several that live here," Elladan answered and wondered why he was playing their game of words. "Look, I need to get word to your King that our party was attacked and need assistance."_

 _Hands pulled him to his feet and the three elves who waylaid him looked him up and down, from his sleeveless tunic to bandaged leg. One reached down and picked his bow up._

 _The first one spoke. "What are you, a stable elfling? You didn't even know we were here, so dimwitted are you." He took the bow from the other and looked at it with a smirk. "Not near the quality Lothlórien bows, but none are."_

 _"Can you take a message to the king and see to my horse. He's injured and several miles behind me."_

 _The elf snorted, "We do not take orders from outsiders and especially Ñoldor scum. I think we will send you on your way. No one enters Lothlórien but by leave of the King. Unless you have an impressive story, I must refuse to accommodate your…."Orders". The elves laughed and scornfully mimicked what he said._

 _Elladan looked at the taunting Sindar elves and lost control. He was hurt and tired and hungry. He struck swiftly at the nose of the mocking elf and was satisfied to see blood even if he was beaten to his knees by several punches._

 _"Filthy garbage kin-slayer," the elf pulled his sword and leveled it to Elladan's neck._

 _Elladan glared at him, "Are you also a kin-slayer?" He spat blood from a cut on the inside of his mouth where one of the fists landed on his cheek. He had been in the company of strange elves before with his brother, but this was the first time he wasn't shown utmost respect for being Elrond's son._

 _The elves looked uncertain at the next step as the elf pulled his sword back. "Who are you?"_

 _Elladan struggled to his feet, pulling himself upright by grabbing the arm of the nearest elf. He stood as tall as his father. "Elladan, daeriôn of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."_

 _"You lie," spat the other elf. "Those noble elves wouldn't have a dark haired rat that looks like you. Any offspring would be silver or gold, like those blessed elves." As he spoke of the lord and lady, his voice changed to one of awe and admiration._

 _Elladan's eyes widened at the insult. "I assure you, they are my daerodhrons." The world started spinning and he felt the ground rush up and knew no more._

 _The startled elves crowded around. One of them spotted the rings and pulled them off. He held each to the light of the torch. "I think we have a problem." He showed them at an angle for all to see. "Haldir, you are going to explain to Lord Celeborn how his daeriôn was treated and fainted on our watch."_

 _Haldir took the rings and put them in a pocket. "Make him comfortable in a flet. I'll go to Caras Galadhon and throw myself on my sword. He said there were others in need of assistance. When he wakes, find out who and where and send a runner fast." Haldir climbed a rope ladder to the nearest flet and took off through the trees. He would be in Caras Galadhon by the following evening if he didn't stop and he had no plans to._

* * *

 _Valrond stopped the next day high in the pass through Hollin Ridge. There he placed Sagion's body in a cave and closed the entrance with boulders. He said a prayer of farewell and rode Sagion's horse for the next leg, changing every twenty miles until the steep trail of Imladris in the middle of night slowed him to a walk. He only stopped to allow the horse's water and a few mouthfuls of grass, and water for himself. He didn't sleep and was operating on adrenaline when he stopped the bone-weary mounts in the courtyard two hours past the midnight hour. A night guard rushed up._

 _"Take the horses, Máshal. They carried me far and deserve the best treatment. He hurried up the steps into the main house where a house servant greeted him. "I need to see Erestor. Harm befell our group and he must tell our Lord and Lady."_

 _The servant ran to my rooms and knocked loudly, waking me from a sound sleep. I opened the door to a frantic servant, pulling at my arm, telling me to hurry. As soon as I spotted Valrond, my heart stopped, even if my feet kept pace with the running servant._

 _"My Lord Erestor," Valrond greeted me and I could see age and fatigue in his normally youthful face. He quickly filled me in and I sent him to the halls of Healing for medicines to soothe his weary fëa._


	9. 9 Orcs and Elflings Pt 3

_I gave twelve names to the servant and instructed him to wake them for a battle with orcs south of Hollin Ridge. They were our finest soldiers who served under Elrond in the Battle at Dagorlad. I went back to my room and dressed for riding. I would not stay behind while our boys were in danger and we didn't know their location. I also worried for my dear friend, Glorfindel, pain in my writing pen that he is._

 _It was shortly before three in the morning when I entered the private suite of the Lord and Lady and knocked on their bedroom door. Elrond, still tying his robe, opened. He took one look at my attire and face, and swiftly shut the door behind him._

 _"Elrond, I bring ill tidings." I no sooner got the words out when the bedroom door opened again and Celebrían joined us._

 _Elrond looked at his wife and suggested, "Celebrían, this may be about Imladris. Why don't you return to bed and I'll fill you in."_

 _Celebrían raised an eyebrow at him and focused on me without a word or movement._

 _"Valrond has returned." I kept my eyes on the Lady and saw her pale and Elrond's arms snag her to his chest._

 _I wished to be in battle again rather than face my Lady with the next part. "Orcs attacked them as they were about to enter Redhorn Pass. It was night when they attacked and Elrohir was on duty with Sagion."_

 _"My elfling?" Celebrían whispered, eyes welling with unshed tears._

 _"Alive, but injured. Glorfindel was binding wounds according to Valrond and put him on his horse and sent the twins into Redhorn Pass, while Valrond with Sagion's body came north."_

 _"Who else died?" Elrond asked, his entire being tense._

 _"Falór was with Glorfindel and took the horses south to create a diversion and hopefully entice any wargs to give chase after the horses. That's all I know."_

 _"Where is Valrond?" Elrond questioned._

 _"I sent him for medication. His fëa was hurting. I already sent for twelve soldiers to ride."_

 _Elrond nodded, his attention now focused on Celebrían. "I will bring them home, meleth-nín."_

 _"WE will bring our iôn's home, Elrond." Her voice was soft, but of stone._

 _"My Lord and Lady." I quickly departed for what was sure to be an epic argument, of which I wanted no part._

 _As with leaving a large community, much had to be done. I woke Eárthellon and told him he was in charge with Lindir as his second. Lindir was only a millennia of age, but very competent and trustworthy. Elrond assigned him to me as my assistant when he wasn't composing. I found his dedication to his duties for me as fervid as his musical endeavors. Lindir woke the kitchen staff to prepare travel food for fifteen for three weeks, just in case we were taken far beyond the Pass of Caradhras. I retrieved my armor and weapons, not used since I put them away upon returning from war. I had hoped to never use them again, to my folly._

 _Early morning sun was lighting the valley when we rode out with Elrond and Celebrían leading. That she would come, I had no doubt. She looked resplendent in her golden armor, sword on her hip and bow dangling off the saddle from a hook. Elrond was again in battle armor of burnished bronze that he favored, Hadhafang prominently on his hip._

* * *

 _The next morning, Glorfindel left Falór and the horses within the safety of the mountain and scouted for orcs back to the campsite. He told Falór if he didn't return within three days to take the horses south to the pass of Gondor and make the trade on his own and take the horses to Caras Galadhon where Elrond was sure to be by then._

 _He left Asfaloth in a ravine with orders to return to Falór if he didn't return by nightfall, as he didn't want his horse boxed in for an easy kill. He climbed partway up the mountain, keeping out of sight of the camp. Cautiously he approached and heard the sound of fighting wargs and guttural black speech of orcs before peering over a ledge he was lying on. He managed to sneak unnoticed to within a quarter mile of the camp where he saw wargs feeding upon the bones of a horse and wondered which one fell. All his were accounted for so it came from either the twins or Valrond. He had a sickening feeling that one of his elflings may have been captured. 'I should have gone with them,' he lamented and then cursed himself for his bad choices. The orcs were eating what looked like meat from the poor animal. Elves didn't have that large of chunks on them in one place. He counted. Ten orcs and four wargs. If it was just the orcs, he wouldn't have hesitated; instead lay on the ledge trying to formulate a plan._

* * *

 _Elrohir dragged himself along the edge of the pond to more shade as the afternoon sun exposed his earlier position and radiated too much heat for even a sun-loving elf. His stomach was rumbling non-stop and never in his life had he gone so long without food. He drank deeply from the waterskin and let his hand dip into the cool water to refill it. His body wanted sleep and soon he was slumbering again with the sounds of small birds flitting around the water._

* * *

 _Haldir was just about to jump to yet another tree branch when he heard the approach of many hooves. Instead he bounded to lower branches and then to the ground, his feet not making a sound on the bed of soft fallen Mallorn leaves. He waited until the band of horses rounded a curve in the trail and came to a halt. He gave a deep bow as King Amroth and Lord Celeborn led a troop of soldiers to towards the gap in the Misty Mountains._

 _"Report, Haldir," King Amroth ordered._

 _"My liege, my patrol came upon a single Ñoldor who looked like he went a round with a Balrog and lost. We followed procedure, halting any who would harm this blessed land from entering." Haldir fished for the rings in his pocket and handed them to Lord Celeborn. "He was wearing these and claimed to be your daeriôn. I thought he lied and maybe stole these off your progeny."_

 _Celeborn took the rings and saw Elladan's name inscribed on the insides of both. He looked back to Haldir, as Amroth held his hand out for the rings. Dropping them in the king's palm, he spoke softly, "How was this elf treated?"_

 _Haldir lowered his gaze to the ground, "Not well, my Lord. I admit to tripping him off his feet not realizing he was injured. He…"_

 _Celeborn interrupted, "Take me to him." He would deal with Haldir later. He motioned for Amroth to return the precious rings to him. Once again Galadriel's vision of a disturbance on the border he or the king needed to oversee personally was perspicaciously accurate, even if she hadn't seen who needed aid. Why his daeriôn was alone without his brother bode ill for his family._

 _They covered the distance three times faster than Haldir had on foot and within three hours were at the flet. Celeborn was first off his horse and up the rope ladder, agility and strength belying his great age. The other ellon moved aside as he knelt by the mat, hand reaching out gently to shake his sleeping daeriôn._

 _"He hasn't wakened since we laid him down," Rúmil, Haldir's brother explained, still stunned at the king and lord both on his flet. "He claimed to be your daeriôn, Lord Celeborn. Is it so?"_

 _Haldir, who also joined them waited for confirmation._

 _"He is." He turned back to his rousing elfling. "Elladan, wake and speak."_

 _Elladan thought he heard his daeradar and smiled. He was home and they were visiting. He opened his eyes and first saw a green canopy of Mallorn leaves. Last night rushed back to him and he started, trying to sit up._

 _"Lay still, daeriôn-nín." When Elladan focused on him, he asked, "Where is Elrohir?"_

 _Elladan croaked, "Water."_

 _Quickly a waterskin was in the hands of Celeborn and he held Elladan's head while he drank greedily. Pushing it aside, Elladan answered, "I left him at the pool just up from Moria's main gate. He has a broken leg." He looked around and spotted an elf from the night before. "Did you retrieve my brother's injured horse? And don't tell me you don't take orders from a Ñoldor again. I was asking for help for an injured animal."_

 _Both the king and Celeborn drilled the hapless elves with daggers._

 _"You have much to explain!" Celeborn's tone and look almost sent the younger elves off the side of the flet._

 _"We haven't left you, Elladan. The horse is still out there," the second elf answered._

 _Amroth leaned off the flet and called an order down to his soldiers, "Take two and find an injured horse between here and Dimrill Stair._

 _"Elladan, how did you and your brother get here?" Celeborn wanted to leave, but foremost wanted answers._

 _"We got attacked by orcs on the other end of Caradhras Pass. El and I were with Glorfindel and three others, taking two dozen horses to Gondor for trade."_

 _"That's all your Adar sent?" Celeborn's eyes widened._

 _Elladan nodded. "It was a training mission for me and El to handle horses without too much help."_

 _"Your Adar and I will have words," Celeborn spoke angrily. "Is anyone else on Caradhras Pass with you?"_

 _Elladan shook his head, "Valrond took our killed ellon and went north to Imladris and Glorfindel and Falór south with the horses. At least that's what I think happened. There was much confusion in camp and dead orcs all over."_

 _"How come you are still here and not with Haldir?" Celeborn asked._

 _Elladan patted his leg under a woolen blanket, "I'm injured; took an arrow. They also killed my new horse," he ended sadly, sounding and looking more like an elfling than grown elf._

 _A fresh wave of rage rolled over Celeborn and he stood and looked at Haldir. "How did he get those bruises on his face and you a swollen nose?"_

 _"He struck me after we laughed and mocked him," Haldir truthfully said as he looked Celeborn in the eye. "He got one lick in and we beat him to his knees and I put a sword to his throat and called him a filthy kin-slayer in anger, my Lord."_

 _Amroth lay a hand on Celeborn's shaking shoulder, "Peace, mellon-nín." He looked at the March Wardens. "You are young and have much to learn. I see King Oropher didn't teach you manners. You are relieved until deemed worthy to resume the duties of a March Warden."_

 _"You will clean the stables until I say otherwise," Celeborn added._

 _All three March Wardens bowed respectfully._

 _"Tend him and take him to my talan," Celeborn ordered and leaned down and kissed his daeriôn on the forehead and left._

* * *

 _Glorfindel worked his way down the mountain to Asfaloth and rode hard back to Moria. He asked Roth if he could purchase ten pounds of castor powder. The dwarves used it in abundance to control rodents near their grain storages. He quietly informed Falór of the plan. They thanked the dwarves for their hospitality and drove the horses out the west gate and down the canyon. A mile from where the orcs were still plundering the camp, Glorfindel and Falór moved the herd into a boxed ravine and told them to stay put. Glorfindel took the oldest pack horse and led it close to the camp. He covered the poor animal in the powder and swatted it on the rump, causing it to bolt in the direction of the camp. He and Falór ran after the horse and in the confusion orcs were easy to slaughter. As predicted, the wargs attacked the horse and soon all were dead. They piled the bodies and burned everything including the poisoned horse carcass. The way clear, they retrieved the horses and made for Redhorn Pass, stopping that night near the top as Glorfindel knew of holes made by marmots in the next stretch of trail and didn't want injured horses._

 _Elrohir heard and felt the vibrations of hooves coming up from Dimrill Stair before he got to see them. Knowing it was horses, he guessed probably elves to rescue him or a band of men traveling to Eriador. He was relieved to see his daeradar leading a group of warriors, all dressed for battle._

 _Celeborn splashed his horse through the pond to his grandson. He dismounted and reached inside a saddlebag for Lembas and knelt to feed his hungry elfling. Even from across the pond, he could feel Elrohir's hunger._

 _Elrohir took a large mouthful, saliva rushing to moisten the bread. As he ate, his grandfather took the splint off and was handed stiff, thick leather boards and dressing material. He cut the legging up the side and placed his hands over the break and knee. Presently a glow surrounded his hands and everyplace under them. Elrohir sighed with delight as the pain diminished to a dull ping. He watched his daeradar expertly bandage with proper materials as still no words were exchanged._

 _Celeborn pointed to Elrohir's side, "I need you to sit up further, pen neth." He helped him to sit and slipped his knife under the makeshift sleeves and the material parted like butter melting in a pan. "Your brother told me how you came to be here. You will stay with me until I have you trained better. I left too much to your adar."_

 _"Glorfindel is training us," Elrohir protested. "He's the best warrior in all Arda."_

 _Celeborn stopped his examining of the wound to clarify, "I'm the best warrior in all of Arda. He is second to me." He placed his hand over the deep incision and once again the light of the sun covered the area and Celeborn watched the cut heal before his eyes. "Now you are ready to ride."_

 _"My horse got hurt," Elrohir explained. "I don't have a horse."_

 _"You will ride with me. Your horse it being tended."_

 _They made camp along the river called after its constant companion, Nimrodel. After dark she arrived from the direction of the headwaters, walking lightly along the shore. "Your daernaneth told me of you, son of Elrond Peredhel. You will find rest and strength in Caras Galadhon." She looked at Celeborn, "Glorfindel is at the top of the pass and approaches with the rising sun." Without a word to anyone else, she departed into the night._

 _"We will wait for Glorfindel," Celeborn ordered and started singing an old song of Doriath. Nimloth always reminded him of all they lost and the song was a sad tale of lost love._

* * *

 _It was near midnight when the horses of King Amroth entered Caras Galadhon and he personally carried Elladan up the serpentine stairs to the largest talan in the city. Galadriel was waiting with several healers. After her husband departed, she went back to her mirror and this time the beloved faces of her grandson's and their woeful tale unfolded for her. She saw Nimrodel looking into a pool and sent her an image of all she saw. Nimrodel sent her back a vision that she would visit Celeborn and the elfling and tell them the important part of the message._

 _Galadriel hugged Elladan and turned him over to the healers and a bath that was in part of the talan. Soon he was settled at a chair with a large meal before him. As he dug in, he talked around bites and recounted his story starting with getting his first horse._

 _"Your daeradar will address your horse problem in time." Galadriel had a vision that a special horse was needed for an elf and now she knew whom. She gave him an enigmatic smile and changed the subject. "Valrond is near Imladris and soon your parents will come."_

 _"Naneth will come?" Elladan asked._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Good. But I don't want her in danger," he quickly clarified._

 _"I have foreseen her mothering her iôns."_

* * *

 _Glorfindel whistled for the herd to halt and they raced a circle around Celeborn's group and slowed to a stop. Glorfindel wasted no time in riding to where Celeborn was holding Elrohir in front of him. Glorfindel looked the elfling over. Knowing his injuries were field treated, he asked, "Where's your brother?"_

 _"At Caras Galadhon by now," Celeborn sharply answered for his grandson. "You and Elrond have much to answer for."_

 _Glorfindel gave Celeborn a measured look. "We can argue here or get our elfling to better accommodations."_

 _Celeborn mentally told his horse to make haste for home with Glorfindel at his side. The others picked up herd duty and followed with two elves bringing Aníran at a much slower pace. Celeborn didn't stop until after dark and they were at the stables. He dismounted and reached to pull Elrohir into his arms. Glorfindel pushed his hands aside and spoke for the first time since angering the lord. "I'll carry him. You held him steady for the long trip."_

 _Celeborn glared, but allowed Elrond's seneschal his victory. At this moment he chose to ignore that Glorfindel was a third cousin to his wife, as he was._

 _Haldir, already on stable duty came to take his Lord's horse and saw Elrohir for the first time. "I thought Elladan was in the talan?"_

 _"He is," Celeborn snapped. "If you had an ounce of sense, his brother would also be in my talan." He stalked after Glorfindel._

 _"First time seeing the twins, I take it?" Falór asked laughingly._

 _"Two of them? I'm in a lot of trouble," Haldir lamented and led the horse away._

* * *

 _Elrond led his troupe into the abandoned camp with its smoldering pile of corpses. He saw a scrap of tent in the mound and moved his horse to Celebrían's and leaned close. "If our iôns were in the halls of waiting, we would know. I am betting they are being pampered by your naneth."_

 _Celebrían looked around, "That our iôns were part of this carnage; we failed them." She turned her big blue eyes on him._

 _Elrond caught my eye and I saw despair in his and guilt. I too had to shoulder the blame and joined them. "Celebrían, I gave bad advice for this trip and must apologize to both of you. I was aware of orcs on the prowl and downplayed the situation."_

 _Celebrían turned her fury on Elrond, "And you knew the risks?"_

 _He went silent and we watched her spur her horse to Redhorn Pass, with her guards keeping pace. Done here, we followed._

 _Elrond wasn't challenged at the border of Lothlórien as the March Wardens were expecting him. We thundered into Caras Galadhon, meeting Falór at the stables. The stallions were in a nearby corral, so Glorfindel was still here. Celebrían alighted and ran to her parent's talan, not stopping to take her armor off. Elrond and I went to Falór. "What happened?" Elrond asked, as he wanted to hear from team Glorfindel. Falór filled him in including the sacrificing of the horse to clear the wargs out. Satisfied they did all they could, Elrond and I followed Celebrían at a run and arrived just behind her at the talan of Celeborn._

 _Galadriel met her daughter in the main hall of the talan and held her fast lest she rush to her sons. "Daughter, they are in fine hands. Glorfindel and your Adar haven't left their sides and a healer has just checked them." She wrinkled her nose. "You need a bath."_

 _"I didn't bring clothes." Celebrían felt unprepared to visit._

 _Her mother laughed a musical melody. "You have an entire wardrobe here. They need to be worn."_

 _She allowed her mother to take her to the bathing area in the talan. It was only used when they didn't want to trek to the ground level bathing areas, which wasn't often. The bath was filled and scented soaps and shampoos lain out. Also, were undergarments and a beautiful burgundy gown with cream trim. Unable to resist washing the grime of travel off, Celebrían quickly divested herself of days in the same tunic and leggings after servants helped her with the armor and left her alone._

 _Elrond and I went directly to where the boys were staying; a flet high up in the canopy with a gentle movement of air. Glorfindel and Celeborn looked up from a game they were playing; the boys were sleeping. Elladan's right lower leg was bandaged and propped on a pillow. Elrohir had his leg in a splint and also elevated on pillows and he was shirtless. His side showed an angry scar healing in the open air. Elrond moved to each son, letting his hand rest on their chest, imparting healing and reading their fëas. Satisfied, he looked to Glorfindel and Celeborn and unfortunately me._

 _"You three made choices that put my daeriôns in those beds," Celeborn kept his voice low, but the anger was evident. "They will stay here for experiential training with me."_

 _I could see anger building in Elrond by his stance and scowl. "When my iôns are able, I will take them home."_

 _Celeborn stood, as did Glorfindel. A showdown was looming and I had a prime spot to observe._

 _"When did you take the mantel of High King to override me?" Celeborn asked disdainfully._

 _"If faced with the same choice, I will do so again, orcs or no." Elrond stood his ground. "I reserve right as Adar to train them as I see fit."_

 _"They are not ready to leave the boundaries of any stronghold. One of my least experienced March Wardens easily overcame Elladan. He needs Galadhrim Warrior training."_

 _"I plan on sending them to you when they are of age. Grown they may look, but they are still elflings in many ways," Elrond argued._

 _"You knew the dangers, Elrond. You used poor judgement. The risks are too high where my daeriôns are concerned; they stay. And," he pointed a finger directly at Elrond, "I outrank you since you abdicated your throne."_

 _It was the first serious disagreement I had ever witnessed between two who were normally in accord. I looked at Glorfindel to gauge his thoughts. Glorfindel was almost smiling in glee at the fight. He bored easily._

 _Elrond turned to his trusted advisor for help. "Glorfindel, tell this hard-headed Sindar you are a match for his training skills."_

 _There was a pause as it became apparent Glorfindel was searching for words not to cut. "I'm not his equal in many areas, such as field experience. We are equal in most weapons use."_

 _I saw Elrond's grey eyes widen as if struck. "Then we will have a long stay as their naneth and I WILL NOT leave them." His voice rose and I saw Elladan's eyes open._

 _"Adar," he called and Elrond rushed to his bed and sat on the edge._

 _"Iôn-nín, tell me how I sent a hale elfling south only to find you thus."_

 _We gathered around the bed as Elladan told his tale._

 _"Tell him everything," Celeborn ordered._

 _I looked at the Lord in surprise as did Glorfindel. Our expressions turned to rage as the elfling recounted his encounter with the March Wardens. I could tell Glorfindel was hearing this for the first time also._

 _"Haldir and his brother's, Rúmil and Orophin have been included in future training as soon as their time mucking stables is complete," Celeborn added._

 _I rounded on him, "You are not letting those uncouth Sindar orcs anywhere near our elflings."_

 _Celeborn stared me down. "Perhaps Ñoldor training is sufficient for killing other elves, but we have much worse in middle earth and the ELFLINGS are not prepared."_

 _I could see Elladan's eyes opened very wide at both the insults and critique of Glorfindel's training._

 _Elrond was furious and he stood and approached Celeborn. "Celeborn, enough. I'll not have my kin slandered."_

 _That was the wrong thing to say to one who suffered the attacks of Maglor and Maedhros firsthand. Celeborn took a step towards his son-in-law and roared. "I will speak how I will in my own talan you spawn of Mordor. I would still be living as High Prince of Doriath if not for your kin."_

 _Now Elrohir was awake and listening. Never had either heard a fight between Adar and Daeradar._

 _"And never met Galadriel or had Celebrían," Elrond shot back. "You'd still be a March Warden, alone, taking orders from Elu Thingol and staring at Melian like a love-struck elfling."_

 _Celeborn's ears turned red as did Elrond's face._

 _"No, I would have married an elleth named Larraki and had an entire family, instead of one daughter. The Ñoldor was a consolation prize, but not bad in bed. She doesn't want me half as much as her stupid ring and ruling her own realm."_

 _"As soon as my iôns are able to be moved, we will take our Ñoldor presence and leave. I'm sure you don't want your half Ñoldor daughter either. You and Thranduil are just alike. Both so imperiously Sindar, you look down on everyone else."_

 _"You make it so easy," Celeborn sneered. "Don't forget you have a small, insignificant portion of Sindar in you."_

 _"I took a dump this morning and left that part of me in your forest," Elrond shot back._

 _I didn't move, afraid to be noticed, but Glorfindel had slipped away from the fight and was now holding a long stemmed glass of wine and looking as if he were enjoying himself immensely. I waited for the optimum moment to likewise join my fellow seneschal for what was actually a very entertaining bout of Sindar versus Ñoldor._

 _"I will place guards on my daeriôns if I must, but they will stay. The elfling didn't even know to not run his horse in a straight line away from orcs. Slow and clumsy they may be, but their arrows fly long and straight. He lost his first horse because of you."_

 _"I have other horses. We have all lost horses in battle."_

 _"But not our first," Celeborn pounded it in. "I recall your first warhorse Círdan gave you. You had him for over thirty years and he died of old age."_

 _"You let me decide what is right for my iôns. Just because you didn't have any, you're not stealing mine. If you feel the loss of an iôn so badly, you might remember how to make one, although I'm sure it's been centuries since you dusted anything off, on either Galadriel or yourself."_

 _They both ignored Glorfindel's snicker._

 _"I was against my daughter marrying you; someone whose own parents didn't care enough to stay home long enough to raise. I have always watched for you to dump them like you were abandoned." Celeborn knew he shouldn't say that, but it was too late._

 _Elrond tried to find the right comeback that would hurt just as bad, and I was nodding my thanks to the glass Glorfindel handed me, as I moved when they started again. Together, we stood as witnesses to the fight of the millennia and maybe beyond._

 _"Since our fëas are bound, you're a little late to undo anything. I'm sure Finarfin wasn't impressed with you either." Elrond hit closer than Celeborn was comfortable admitting at the time._

 _"Adar." The simple phrase stopped both elves in their fight and they turned as one to look at the twins._

 _"Yes, Elladan?" Elrond asked._

 _"Do you not want us?"_

 _Elrond threw a glare to Celeborn and hurried to the elfling's side. He sank on the bed and looked to include Elrohir. "I love you both so much it would kill me should anything happen to either of you." He sighed and continued, "Your daeradar also feels the same. He only wants the best for you two and that means the best training also. Glorfindel has done a remarkable job, but you are young and have so much to learn yet. I may be trying to push you harder than your naneth likes, but you two are so like your uncle Elros and I at your age. Círdan always had us learning new things and we never sat still for a moment. That's the only father figure I know outside Gil-Galad, who was more like an uncle and not so much older than me."_

 _"I wish Galad hadn't gotten killed." We watched Elrond take his son's hand in both of his and give it a squeeze._

 _"We still have the stallions bound for Gondor. You can choose from one of them," Elrond offered._

 _Elladan shook his head. "No. I trained those horses and none are my special mount."_

 _"I have a stallion you should look at," Celeborn offered. "Your daernaneth foresaw someone would need a special horse and now we know who."_

 _"Is it safe to come in?" King Amroth stuck his head inside the door. "The two of you shouting cleared your talan faster than the floor dropping from the trees would have. I kept the ladies company outside the door so we wouldn't miss a word."_

 _Elrond groaned while Celeborn replied. "Good, then I don't have to repeat myself."_

 _We all watched as Amroth, Galadriel and Celebrían entered._

 _Celebrían rushed to the elflings and hugged and kissed each in turn. She spoke first. "I want you two to understand you are loved so much that grown elves, who should know better, act like elflings and fight over you. They didn't mean a word they said, just didn't know how to say how much they love each other and you. Right?" She looked at her father and husband._

 _"We're down an elf to take the horses to Osgiliath," Elrond finally said after he and Celeborn assiduously avoided eye contact. "I just volunteered."_

 _"With the twins not able to complete the journey, I volunteer Celeborn." Galadriel looked pointedly at her husband and if they were silently communicating; neither revealed so much as a twitch nor raised eyebrow._

 _"Elrond brought enough freeloaders with him. He can pick from them." Celeborn never took his eyes off his wife._

 _"Hervenn-nín, you are Moriquendi in more ways than one. You are not being so smart right now. You do not use the word consolation prize and not bad in bed in the same year. I understand you issued a year's punishment to the sons of Halung, son of Mablung?"_

 _"I did," Celeborn stated proudly._

 _"Will you go with Elrond?" she changed tactics and tone._

 _"Will you go to bed with me, consolation prize?" His face remained neutral, but I was sure they were having a screaming match by the way her eyes reflected a thunderbolt for an instant._

 _Galadriel turned to Celebrían. "My daughter, I regret mating with a Moriquendi to produce you. You deserved a refined Adar instead of this wild, uncouth prince of Doriath." She spun to her husband, "You will at least apologize to Elrond."_

 _"No."_

 _"Elrond," Galadriel tried him next. "As a refined heir to Gil-Galad, take the high road and apologize first so we can have a decent meal as a family."_

 _"No."_

 _Galadriel and Celebrían looked at him in surprise._

 _Celebrían stepped in front of her husband, fire in her eyes. "First you don't tell me of the orc danger. Then you fight with my Adar. And now you refuse apology in his home?"_

 _"Will you go to bed with me, daughter of a consolation prize?" Elrond couldn't keep the mirth from his eyes or tone._

 _"What's with you two? You say horrible things to each other and all you think about is bedding us?" Celebrían glared at both elves._

 _Galadriel's eyes suddenly went wide and we knew Celeborn had something to do with it. She turned on her daughter. "Celebrían, we have lost. Celeborn just showed me where he and Elrond have spoken like this to each other before, more than once, several times in fact. They are both Moriquendi." She looked at an amused Amroth. "You are invited for supper if we can find the servants." She and Celebrían left while we ellon gathered about the wine and started drinking early and the tale was told again as we set on chairs by the elflings so they could join in._

 _Now back in my study in Imladris, I look back on the first major trial of life forced upon Elladan and Elrohir and their initiation into the world of adults. Celeborn did accompany Elrond to Osgiliath and I went as well. I was secretly hoping for another episode of Sindar versus Ñoldor, but was greatly disappointed. Not one word was spoken of the argument between the Lords and they talked amicably, working out a schedule where the twins would begin training with the Galadhrim Warriors and Celeborn when they reached their majority of a hundred. Elladan rode his new horse home with us; a dark chestnut with black mane and tail and white streak down his nose. He named him Galadhon after his daeradar's father. Celeborn was quite moved and showed it by telling Elrond his son's would make find Sindar warriors._

Thráin felt his eyes grow heavy and with reluctance set the book down and pinched out the candles. He pulled his clothes off to his long underwear the elves made from knitted fabric almost identical to that of dwarvish looms.


	10. 10 Eye Of Evil Pt 1

"My lord, Thráin," an elf called from without the cell.

"Come in, Laddie," Thráin hailed back, knowing his breakfast was being delivered. A brain haired elf Thráin had never seen before placed a tray on the table.

"I am Figwit, valet and steward to Lord Elrond. He sends greetings and a message from Lady Galadriel. She has foreseen you will not return to this blessed land and to pack all your articles of clothing and necessities." Figwit had an empty duffel bag over his arm, which he laid at the end of the bed with care.

"Never heard of an elf called Figwit or such." Thráin finished pulling on his boots and sat at the table, digging into biscuits, slavered in butter and honey, with several fried eggs on the plate also.

The elf laughed, "I've had this name for so long, I almost forget my real moniker. I was named Aegnor. However, it was also the name given to Lady Galadriel's deceased brother, whom I look or act nothing like. I was born at Imladris to Ñoldorin elves. My parents were the original domestic servants to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían. When Lady Celebrían sailed, they accompanied her. But back to my name. When I was very young my parents were trying to get me to eat figs and I detested them, still do. My adar started calling me Figwit for fig witless because he loved figs and questioned his part in my paternity in a joking manner to my naneth. The Lord and Lady from here were visiting and Lady Galadriel told my parents the name Figwit suited me as I would never be a great warrior like her brother, the prince. My family has always served the heirs of King Finwë and followed Prince Fingolfin over the Helcaraxë to Middle Earth." Figwit paused and smiled sheepishly, "Forgive me, King Thráin. I bore you with my effusive ramblings."

"Not at all, Laddie. I quite enjoy anyone who isn't an orc. You give life to boring elvish lessons of my youth. I'll take your word that Figwit is better suited to you. It sounds more like a dwarvish name though."

With another ready smile and slight bow, Figwit left him to his breakfast.

Thráin packed his meager items in the soft, leather bag and with a final look around the elvish jail cell, left without looking back. Clinging to the perimeter of several hundred milling horses being saddled and loaded, he wondered how he was going to be able to ride such a tall horse.

"There you are, King Thráin."

Thráin turned to his name, to see Erestor leading a horse in his direction. It appeared to be a beast of burden by the heavily laden pack saddle instead of the trained, spirited war horses. Erestor took Thráin's satchel and tied it with a leather strap to the horses pack. Looking over the assembly, he spotted whom he was searching for and called out, "Falór, have Figwit take charge of this horse. Tell him it has the personal effects of Lord Elrond and his sons, Glorfindel and myself. The other horse," he pointed to one nearby, "carries accouterments for the Lord and Lady and Arwen. Never mind, Emoth is here." They all watched as Lord Celeborn's personal servant hurried up on his horse and gathered the reins of the second horse. Behind him on her own horse was Azthêla, Galadriel's lady in waiting.

Thráin looked carefully at the tall elf that came to retrieve the pack horse and asked of Erestor, "Is this the elf in the story?"

Erestor motioned Falór to stay. "Falór, meet King Thráin. I gave him a book of stories surrounding the twin's childhood. The first story I recommended was the one where you were attacked by orcs when the twins were herding horses to Osgiliath on their first trip from home as working elves."

"After all this time, I still feel such a failure," Falór admitted.

"Whatever for?" Thráin asked in surprise, his one eye widening in disbelief.

"I was tired after scouting the Pass of Caradhras and switched posts with Sagion. It should be me in the cave. Lord Glorfindel assigned me guard duty for scaring him with that stunt I pulled on Elladan."

Thráin nodded in understanding. "It is always hard when the simple things go wrong."

Falór looked curiously at him. "I haven't had much involvement with dwarves since our time in Moria. We were treated most decently and I always wondered if it was common among dwarves or if Glorfindel lucked out and got an amenable lot."

"That time period was rough on the dwarves. I would say ye lucked out," Thráin agreed. "Even now there is no love between our races. My goal is ta undo recent an ancient animosity, no matter if Erebor is recovered. My time in captivity with an elf went far ta change my mind about elves."

Falór nodded that he understood. "Word has spread of Verthenwë's unfortunate captivity and demise."

They were interrupted when Arwen appeared. She was dressed in riding attire and flanked by her armor clad brothers. When she spotted Thráin, a sunny smile graced her face. "Who are you riding with, King Thráin?"

"He is riding with me as I need much more information to write his story," Erestor firmly announced.

Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel entered the area next. The Lords were dressed for battle in armor similar to what Thráin used to wear. Celeborn's was polished blackened mithril with a Mallorn tree in the center of embedded gold. Inlaid gold designs covered the plating of the arm and leg guards. Thráin was certain the design came from a bygone age. Elrond wore a toned down plainer version made from bronzed mithril. The Lady was wearing a travel tunic of white and silver with silver leggings. Her feet were encased in suede ankle boots of grey. Celeborn handed her into her saddle and let a hand linger on her thigh, their eyes locked.

"They are talking to each other," Erestor explained as he handed Thráin up into the saddle and sprang spritely up behind him. Thráin noticed the reins looped around the saddle horn and went to untie them.

"Don't bother, Thráin. I control my horse with mental commands that only he can hear."

Thráin snorted, "That explains much of the strangeness of elves we see. Always walking single file and singing, with nary a hand on a rein."

Erestor gave a soft laugh as a female elf appeared to the side of his horse. Erestor nodded his head respectfully to her. "King Thráin, I present Verthenwë's widow, the elleth, Cri'amee."

Thráin looked at the beautiful female, dressed in a simple elven gown of green. Her hair was unadorned and brushed to her waist, absent of braided waves. "I was honored ta share many years with your husband an he became ah good friend. I will miss him ta the end of my days," Thráin benignly greeted her.

Cri'amee didn't reciprocate in kind, but coldly inquired, "If you were so close to my husband, dwarf, how did he spend the last five hundred years of his life?"

Out of respect, Thráin spoke to her in the language of the elves. "He was taken for most of those years to Mordor for blood sport. There he was forced to fight Orcs, Wargs, Trolls, Black Uruks and captured Beornings. When Sauron came to Dol Guldur as the necromancer, he sent for Verthenwë to tempt him with feigned promises of freedom. Verthenwë never broke or succumbed to evil, but he was no longer the elf you married. His body was physically broken and scars replaced skin. He lived for one reason; to kill fell beings. He told me several times, if ever he found freedom, he would have to sail to the west for healing. It was through him I was able to maintain knowledge of the Sindar language this well. He sang me songs that I can still hear in his voice. He told stories I heard only as childhood history lessons of Beleriand, and to him his childhood home. In turn, I taught him Khuzdul, a forbidden language except to other dwarves. I taught him our secret sign language and we oft communicated that way when orcs were present. He taught me black speech so I could talk to orcs. You see, my lady, we were very close and shared space for forty years. There was a man with us also and we three formed a bond. The year after Verthenwë met his end, so did Bric, who was quite old for a human. He was getting slow and gangrene from a broken toe ended his life." Thráin realized he had drawn a crowd, including the Lord and Lady, Elrond and his entourage. They all looked upon Cri'amee with pity and sorrow. "I hope I answered well enough," Thráin spoke gently.

She nodded and started to turn away, then looked back at the small dwarf perched before the great Lord Erestor and addressed the later. "Lord Erestor, please get as much detail for me as the dwarf can remember. It will comfort me until the end of the world."

Celeborn led the army through the gate and east to the Anduin. The horses flew over well maintained trails under the massive Mallorn trees at a gallop. While riding, Erestor held Thráin steady and asked many questions.

Thráin noticed their position in the command structure. Celeborn, Elrond and Glorfindel were first, followed closely by Elrond's sons and Haldir. Erestor, Arwen and Galadriel were the next wave, followed by Orophin and Rúmil. A short space between them and the trailing soldiers created a long ribbon of warriors, with the cooks, servants, healers and pack animals in the rear. A well-organized outfit, Thráin decided. He had seen Thranduil's army and it was much like Celeborn's.

They waited at the river while Celeborn motioned for three scouts to cross. Thráin was both amused and surprised when the riders stood on the saddles as the horses swam the wide expanse without so much as one drop wetting their boots. On the other side, they dropped to the ground and walked over the embankment out of sight. About half an hour later, one appeared and gave a hand signal.

Erestor lithely jumped to his feet and lifted Thráin to his on the saddle as the horse entered the river. Hands on his shoulders weren't needed as his balance was also extraordinary, but he allowed Erestor to assist and accepted a hand down when they surged up a small embankment to the road. It was about five miles north where the Celebrant emptied its water into the Anduin. A road rarely used anymore cut east across the savannah and they opened the horses up to run. Erestor and Thráin talked all day with an occasional question or comment from those close enough to follow the dialogue. As the sun warmed their backs and started setting, Celeborn called halt near a small lake at the edge of the Mirkwood.

Thráin walked amongst the tall elves as they erected a small village of white tents. Standards fluttered in the evening breeze sported Celeborn and Elrond's emblems as the two groups of soldiers segregated from each other. Music floated in the air and singing was heard from all quarters. Songs Verthenwë taught him and they would sing together, so it came easily to him to softly croon along. He got to the edge where sentries were posted and looked into the dark, dank wood, words of the song drying up in his throat.

An elf joined him and he looked up to one of the twins. "An which laddie are ye?"

The elf smiled down at him. "Elladan." He looked into the gloomy forest as darkness fell on the Mirkwood first. "Are you sure you wish to return?" He divulged his reason for joining Thráin.

"I don't wish ta at all." Thráin looked from the fusty trees to see a somber faced elf. "Melancholy is not an attribute of the sons of Elrond from what I've read in the book Erestor gave me pertaining ta ye an yer brother." He saw the elf give a quick upturn of his lips that vanished abruptly. Without preamble, Elladan jumped into an account of his past.

"We were escorting my naneth to Lothlórien that ill-fated year that took Verthenwë and several others. Daeradar was leading his Galadhrim Warriors, fighting a large band of orcs who were backing away from him up Dimrill Stair. They broke and ran, unfortunately for us right into our smaller group of warrior's midway through the pass. We were outnumbered ten to one. Elrohir and I were separated from Naneth in the fighting. We saw a group climb the cliffs and disappear into caves, but it wasn't until all the fighting was over that we realized our naneth was missing. We spread out and looked for three days in that pass and found no sign of her. High up in cliffs out of sight from the trail, we found more caves. My brother and I found her….." he paused and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ye don't have ta tell the rest, laddie." Thráin knew all too well what orcs were capable of.

Elladan swallowed, "We took her to Daeradar and he personally carried her to Imladris and sent Elrohir and I to Caras Galadhon to fetch Daernaneth and Arwen. I was never so scared in my life as when escorting my loved ones back over that pass and so soon, and the hundred Galadhrim Warriors didn't seem nearly enough. We found out later that Sauron was sending large waves of orcs, goblins and a few trolls to Moria and we encountered such a bunch. A day sooner or later and my naneth might still be here."

"An now Arwen is in yer charge with similar conditions?" Thráin guessed.

Elladan nodded, looking miserable. "It doesn't make any sense to me or Elrohir, or for that fact anyone, why daernaneth is allowing her to come."

"Do ye think it may be guilt on Arwen's part? She is still here an never been attacked."

Elladan pondered Thráin's question. "It has crossed my mind. She's never said anything, but after Naneth left, she took up renewed interest in training with Glorfindel and he encouraged it, as did we all. We wanted Arwen to be able to fight better than any orc."

"Did yer daernaneth see beforehand, her daughter?" Thráin had always heard the tale of Lord Elrond's wife having to sail, but no mention of foreknowledge made it to the dwarves.

"No." Elladan spoke almost harshly, then softened his next part. "Her mirror went dark, no visions, nothing. When word reached them of orcs north of Lothlórien, she tried to see for our daeradar, but he had to ride blind. Afterwards, we asked her why. She became enigmatic and said for reasons unknown now, Naneth must be removed for events to unfold properly. She also told us, if she knew beforehand, she would not have been able to stay her hand of involvement."

Thráin nodded his understanding, "I wonder if the hand of fate led me into captivity for purposes only Mahal knows."

"I'm sure Daernaneth has seen something in regards to Arwen. For it was she who overrode Adar and let Arwen come."

"But not harmed?"

Elladan shook his head. "No, if Arwen were to be injured in any way, Daernaneth would not be allowed knowledge. We cannot stray from the path of destiny."

A laugh belted from Thráin and he replied, "Now that sounds like something Verthenwë would have uttered. He was always ah talking in riddles."

A horn sounded. "That is our diner bell," Elladan stated. "You are to bunk with Elrohir and myself I'm afraid."

Five tents were set in a circle, flaps facing inwards. In the center was a fire with racks holding a large pot of bubbling stew over an open flame. Around the cheery fire, many folding seats were dispersed and most of the elvish royalty were seated. Elladan and Thráin settled onto two stools as their servants handed them bowls. This time Thráin recognized Figwit as the one who waited personally upon Lord Elrond and stood by his side while the lord ate.

"Does Figwit always stand thus?" Thráin pointed with his spoon.

Elladan shook his head. "No, that post usually belongs to our domestic steward, Lindir. Lindir is in charge of Imladris in our absence."

"So servants are also leaders?" Thráin was confused.

"A servant in our society doesn't mean lesser," Elladan explained. "Elrohir and I both serve our adar, just in different capacities. We are natural warriors and serve by protecting those around us. Figwit is a master of decorations and makes our rooms beautiful. He knows what flowers to cut and where to place them and so much more. Anything domestic, he is the one we turn to for advice. He also sits in on council meetings as he has much to offer. We draw wisdom from many occupations."

"Hmmmppp, that would not happen in dwarvish society. We have a rigid cast system."

Elladan smiled. "I believe you will find things changed among dwarves. Those under Thorin were considered equals and three were not his kin, but close friends. They will share equally in the wealth and ruling of Erebor, should it be reclaimed."

Elrohir, who was listening, chimed in. "Do you know Bofur, Bombur and their cousin, Bifur?"

Thráin nodded. "Ay, those three were ah handful as dwarflings. They were sons of miners and merchants. Good folk, but not royalty. Bifur is around Thorin's age an Bombur was ah baby who almost starved ta death when we fled Erebor. His mother didn't have enough milk. I personally went with my father an grandfather to ah village of men not friendly ta dwarves an begged milk for our wee bairns."

"Did you get any?" Arwen asked quietly.

Thráin looked her in the eye. "No."

She lowered her eyes and they welled with tears.

Sensing unhappiness in the younger elves, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel, who were on the other side of the fire talking quietly, looked at them with concern. Seeing no harm, Elrond focused on his daughter and sent comfort. She looked at him with a smile and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

Galadriel read their thoughts and shared the story Thráin told the youngsters with Celeborn and also they had a visitor coming. He nodded and kept eating.

Saruman held his bowl out for a refill and smiled pleasantly as Figwit jumped to do his bidding.

"We are soon to have company," Galadriel calmly addressed the intimate group. Everyone looked at Galadriel and she just smiled and took a bite of food.

"I hate it when she does that," Elladan whispered to Thráin.

A horn sounded at the perimeter of the encampment of an intruder and Celeborn looked quite amused as warriors rushed to defend the camp.

Glorfindel looked closely at the Lord and Lady and likewise kept eating. Whoever it was wasn't a threat.

Saruman groaned, causing all heads to swivel in his direction. "I was quite enjoying my meal," he groused.

"I see your ruffians are aggressive as usual, Lord Celeborn," a high pitched voice came from behind Elladan and Thráin. Before they could swivel around, a short brown clad male sporting a large domed top hat with three floppy brims stepped between them. He nodded politely to the Lords and Lady directly in front of him and squinted at Saruman, but didn't offer a greeting. Instead he addressed Galadriel while lifting his hat, allowing sparrow's flight to catch evening bugs. "I have a message from Gandalf. I was supposed to give it to you days ago, but the animals said you were far away. Gandalf is in serious trouble."

When he would have rambled on, Galadriel spoke, "Radagast, please join us." She gave a slight motion of her free hand and a servant handed the brown wizard a bowl and pointed to an empty place.

"Yes, yes, thank you," he replied with enthusiasm. He sat down and took several mouthfuls before remembering his orders from Gandalf. He told her exactly word for word what was said and how Gandalf ordered him not to go back to help. "I didn't go far; I cast spells on the witless orcs which kept Sauron busy so they wouldn't kill themselves."

"I have foreseen Mithrandir's plight and we here are mounting a rescue. Your non-stop invocations staying Sauron's hand have bought our friend much time. Tell us, Radagast, how did Mithrandir come to be a prisoner? King Thráin," she pointed at him and Radagast's eyes followed her finger and his widened, "delivered your message."

Seeing Thráin and seemingly forgetting his request, Radagast addressed him, "I saw Thorin and Company before they reached Rivendell. They were with Gandalf when orcs riding wargs attacked. With the assistance of my Rhosgobel rabbits, we drew them off Thorin. I didn't see Gandalf again until the Company and he parted on the Great Elven Road at the edge of the sick greenwood. I should have been there to help them."

"We encountered your orcs and wargs close to Imladris," Elrond told Radagast.

"What were you doing near Imladris?" Saruman asked in a pained tone.

"I was searching for Gandalf."

Saruman just stared at the half-wit. Radagast tried his patients within a few minutes each time they were forced in the other's presence.

"I saw the High Fells empty," Galadriel continued, trying to return Radagast to his thread of thought.

Radagast nodded. "Gandalf asked me to meet him there. It's not a nice place. The tomes are broken open."

"Nazgûl from the tomes will meet us tomorrow night." Galadriel's emphatic declaration sent a pang of fear through Thráin's very being.

"So, Radagast, where are you off to now, home?" Saruman tried to be polite with his tone.

Radagast looked around the group before answering. "No, I have to help rescue Gandalf. They have him in a cage, dangling off the highest pinnacle at Dol Guldur. He was no match alone for the forces of Sauron." He suddenly remembered he was supposed to tell them how Gandalf was captured. "Gandalf went inside Dol Guldur and encountered Azog and an army of orcs. Sauron shattered his staff and held him immobile until the orcs beat him senseless and placed him in that cage. He is very weak."

"So be it, stay then." Saruman was done with the only wizard available he couldn't control in the slightest.

"I am rescuing Mithrandir from his cage personally." Galadriel started the planning process that ensued until after dark.


	11. 11 Eye Of Evil Pt 2

In the midnight hour under the full light of Ithil, the elves waited at the periphery of Dol Guldur's hewn stone walls, weapons at the ready. A mile from Dol Guldur, Celeborn ordered the horses stopped and the servants to remain with them. He led the warriors without sound into the darkness.

Back in the presence of evil, Thráin was almost shaking in fear at the thought he may become once more imprisoned, but blithely added his short frame in effort to thwart darkness and evil. No mail from the realm of elves fit, so he wore a dark tunic the elves made for him. The sword was clutched in his right hand at ready. He saw from his position only a few feet from Lord Celeborn, the elf turn to look behind him and likewise peered into the dark to see what caught the great elf's attention. Two white clad figures approached. Thráin's eye widened at the Lady Galadriel's attire. No longer was she wearing simple tunic and leggings, but changed into a flowing incandescent gown that radiated its own life. Saruman was adorned in his white apparel as usual; staff of power waiting use.

Celeborn studied Middle Earth's two most powerful beings now standing before him. He would not wish to be an enemy of either. He touched his wife's hand and felt her unleashed power complements of Celebrimbor and lifted her slender fingers where _Nenya_ was now visible. As long as she lived, her power would protect his warriors from detection until they attacked. He spoke into her mind. ' _This is your greatest test, hervess. Use the aid of Elrond's ring, Vilya, wisely. Nenya alone is no match for Sauron's power. The Nazgûl await; let Elrond and Saruman fight them. Perform your one task and bring Mithrandir back to us. You are not alone while I draw breath.'_ Celeborn broke mental connection and released her hand. She stroked his cheek without reply, allowing the sizzle of _Nenya's_ power to leave an invisible reminder down his cheek he was the lesser half of she who ruled the elves of Middle Earth.

Elrond escorted Arwen to her daeradar and with a parting kiss to her temple followed Galadriel and Saruman through a broken down archway, vanishing into mist rising from the dank forest floor as it caught updrafts and gave a ghostly appearance to the towering fortress walls.

Everyone waited. They would engage only when Mithrandir was rescued. Celeborn wanted to remain connected to her fëa, but both needed absolute concentration.

Sudden screams from the Nazgûl caused Thráin to flinch. The superbly trained elven warriors didn't twitch a muscle as a battle raged on the apex of stone; sounds of swords clashing resounding clearly down to them.

Celeborn didn't believe in the all supreme existence of Eru Ilúvatar, or he wouldn't have abandoned some of his first born to this doom. Helpless as a newborn elfling to protect those he loved, he prayed. _'Ilúvatar,_ _Elrond and Galadriel believe in you. Don't let the Mandos' Halls enlarge with their souls this night. Elbereth, my lady has seen you, so you live. Protect the one you love.'_ Prayers ended, his thoughts turned to Elrond. Without _Vilya_ , Elrond's fighting skills were less than his or Glorfindel's. Suddenly she was in his mind. _'I have him, send Radagast.'_

Celeborn turned to the only wizard not fighting. "She has him, but her power is waning, go quickly." He yelled an order to the warriors to take Dol Guldur and joined his people, bow ready. He saw a burly orc lift a head over a broken wall and his arrow slammed it back out of sight as he rushed in that direction, with Thráin dogging his steps. He asked the dwarf to stay close to him in the preceding night's planning session.

* * *

Radagast didn't have to order his rabbits what to do and barely had time to jump onto his sled before they were racing up the broken steps and over rocky crags. Fearlessly they plunged into the midst of the Nazgûl. He witnessed Saruman wave his staff and three of the spirits shattered into shards of spirit, buying a few seconds for him to load Gandalf. He wanted to leave and get the battered wizard to safety, but Gandalf wouldn't let go of the Lady's hand, so he waited.

"Come with me, my Lady," Gandalf implored weakly.

She smiled fondly at him and pulled her hand free. Instead, she focused on Radagast, "Take him to Arwen and wait for me. I am not done here."

Before Gandalf could protest, Radagast's white rabbits were moving and his hands gripped tightly to the side rails.

* * *

Arwen promised to stay back and let the trained warriors do their job. To her left, sword in hand was Erestor.

The twins led a charge, easily piercing orcs with sword and arrow. Haldir and his brothers dogged the twin's footsteps and eagerly lapped up what the twins missed.

Radagast flew over a fallen tree and scattered orcs trying to climb the outside of the tower to reach those opposing Sauron and the Nazgûl. "Oh dear," Radagast cried as he zoomed by.

An orc nearly as toll as Azog and Bolg was left in charge of the diminished numbers of orcs catering to Sauron's wishes and was leading a band of twenty away from the fighting to escape certain death. He looked down from windows high above the lower levels at advancing elves. Leading the way, he slipped out a side entrance and kept close to the stone foundation walls as they worked down to ground level. Almost clear and into Mirkwood, they saw two elves separated from the rest, using the wall for protection. "The she-elf is mine," the leader rasped in black speech as they jumped off the wall down onto Erestor and Arwen.

The attack from above caught Erestor by surprise and without warning he was fighting for his and his charge's life, sword slicing through one and into the orc who landed next to him. He let out three piercing whistles, the universal elven signal of imminent demise and tried to get between Arwen and the increasing number of attackers, but it was futile and he hoped Glorfindel's lessons to her were remembered.

Arwen's first good look at orcs was when a massive, loathsome creature swung a scimitar with the flat side at her head, thinking the she-elf wouldn't put up much of a fight and he could easily knock her unconscious. She wasn't where he swung, but he was fast enough to side-step the plunging motion of her sword. When she had her arm extended, he grabbed her wrist, and heard her cry both in pain and angers as bones snapped.

"You are mine," he gutturally spoke in Westron. No sooner than the words were uttered, he looked at his stomach and the protruding handle of a dagger. "I die, you die." He let her broken arm go and raised his scimitar again, blade turned to take her head off when his went flying, spraying Arwen with black, sticky orc blood that made her want to vomit. Before she could move, Glorfindel had her against his chest, not letting his new appendage slow his killing. He was glowing brightly from within; face shinning with the light of the trees from his childhood home of Aman. Orcs, not sure what to make of this live-fire, tried to keep their distance, but more than one had to make a choice, the shinning one or the many elves who answered the cry for help.

Glorfindel heard the whistles, feet moving before the first one ended. He flew around the curved expanse of the protection wall at Erestor's whistle. He knew where he left the two and hadn't planned on ranging far. He saw his beloved Arwen held fast by an orc almost the size of Azog and Bolg. Ignoring lesser orcs, he pushed through them faster than they could follow with weapons. As the bruit raised his scimitar for a killing blow, he swiped from behind, stepped around the falling beast and scooped Elrond's daughter to his side with his free arm. He determined to have more than words with the elf lord over this, and would take his anger out on Celeborn as well he decided and beheaded two more orcs within range of his long blade.

Elladan and Elrohir were instructed by their father to stay close to Arwen. In the heat of search and destroy, they forgot as their pursuits took them inside hollowed out structures rooting for anything fell. They worked as one, thoughts connected through their special bond that formed in the womb. Often they could see through the other's eyes, but only in battle. When it first happened on their second encounter with orcs, they tried unsuccessfully to repeat the experience, but never could. Their father told them he could do so with his brother under great duress, but it was severed when Elros chose a mortal life.

Word spread like a spark in dry tinder of Arwen's circumstances, reminding the twins of their pledge. They too backtracked in time to dispose the final two orcs and check their sister, eyes drilling her broken arm as if they could repair the damage before Adar returned. Elrohir was several steps ahead of his brother and Elladan, through his brother's eyes, saw his sister, arm hanging unnaturally and plastered against Glorfindel, who was sparring a terrified orc that couldn't escape. Elrohir's path took him to Glorfindel, while Elladan, now looking through his own eyes found his own victim.

As the last orc fell under Elladan's blade, Radagast, with Gandalf pushed into the coterie of elven bodies surrounding Arwen.

"There are orcs, orcs climbing to help the Nazgûl," Radagast cried before his furry friends completely skidded to a halt. When nobody moved, he shouted louder, "Is nobody going to assist?"

Gandalf raised a weary head and looked his friends over, gaze settling on Arwen holding her right arm to her breast. "Radagast, find Lord Celeborn. He will go. These won't leave an injured family member, nor should they." He rose and almost fell out of the basket. Erestor reached to help him stand on wobbly legs.

Radagast looked within himself and gave his rabbits a mental picture of where the Lord was and they bounded off.

* * *

Celeborn found a group of goblins climbing walls to rafters. With a swipe of his hand, the creatures fell backwards to the stone floor. He waded into the midst, two swords swinging in rhythm. He heard fighting behind him and spared one glance over his shoulder. The sons of Halung were making heads roll and Thráin was impressive for a dwarf. Soon a pile of bodies were left in place to rot as they moved outside.

"My Lord," Rúmil addressed Celeborn. "We fear Lady Arwen has been attacked as distress whistles came from her location. We came to tell you and also that the twins have returned to her."

"Good," Celeborn snarled and then shot back with a long jump. "They should never have left her side." He finished speaking as Radagast's out of control hoppers all but tangled in their lines as they skidded to a sudden stop.

"Celeborn," Radagast's high voice called over screams of dying orcs and goblins. "A band of orcs is attempting to join the Nazgûl. They are going up the west side of the tower."

Celeborn's long silver hair floated behind him as he turned and raced off, the three brothers on his heels.

Thráin thought about going, then had another thought and jumped onto the sled. Standing he looked back to Radagast, "Take me up to the skywalk joining the two towers. There's something I need ta look for."

Radagast gave instructions mentally to his hares and within a minute they were perched on the narrow stone walkway.

Thráin pointed to a door on the far side guarded by two stone gargoyles, tongues stretched from gaping fanged jaws. "Watch my back," he yelled as in a single bound, he jumped off the sled and was through the door.

Radagast gripped his staff tightly and looked around for orcs or even Nazgûl. Inside, he heard flint striking and a single candle was lit. All he could see was shadows on the wall as Thráin shuffled through objects that clanged as they were tossed aside. "What are you looking for?" Radagast shouted.

"My weapons. Ahhh, here they are." There was silence as Thráin buckled his battle armor on once again. It was loose on his too thin frame, but felt wonderful all the same. He flipped open a small chest he knew to hold ancient riches. Inside were coin from the first age and gems mined from the richest veins of Nogrod and an assortment of elvish jewels. He slammed it closed and carried it from the armory and placed it in the sled. "Be right back," Thráin uttered as he disappeared inside once again. This time he returned with an armload of weapons, which he let go of in a haphazard manner and they spread out across the bottom of the sled.

Radagast looked at the dwarf, now dressed properly for war with his armor and helmet in place. Also, he was wearing an assortment of weapons crafted from the mines of Erebor and two battle axes graced his back from their pockets that was part of the body armor.

"I'm going after Celeborn. Take all this ta safety. If I come back, I'll explain."

"King Thráin, are you sure?" Radagast looked uncertain he should follow Thráin's instruction.

* * *

Thráin raised his axe and waved it as he ran off. Radagast needed Gandalf's advice on his next task and headed back to where he left his fellow wizard.

Battle for king of the hill was over and Sauron vanquished to Mordor once again. Saruman had a strange light in his eyes and after telling Galadriel to leave Sauron to him, he no longer felt compelled to assist the elves. He rushed away to his horse and Isengard. He needed his palantir to commune with the evil lord.

Watching him disappear and leave him alone with Galadriel, Elrond looked around for re-embodied Nazgûl. Like their master, they too were gone. He knew they couldn't fly without aid over that long of distance and figured they might attack again. He placed his hand on Galadriel's head, still resting on his leg. "It's not safe here. The Nazgûl will return and are momentarily without leadership. It won't take the Witch-king long to regroup them." He sheathed _Hadhafang_ and picked her up. Unlike when she carried Mithrandir, who was stiff from being in one position too long, she was limp and her head fell against his shoulder. Fear gripped him that she expended way too much energy and would fade, go to the halls of waiting or sail and leave him alone to carry the burden of the rings. Mithrandir's ring was the weakest and he wasn't elven so only had limited use of _Narya_. Elrond hurried down the twisted steps, hoping he didn't have to fight, as he too was exhausted.

* * *

Celeborn ran lightly up the incline catching the slower orcs with ease. The orc last in line didn't suspect anything. His head thudding to the stone caused the next orc to look back. All it saw was a wave of silver hair and glint of a blue glow emanating over a white bladed sword. Its weapon dropping to stone alerted the rest and they turned to battle the four elves. The narrow path made the fight, Celeborn versus one orc after another. Haldir was itching to get into the fray and made a decision to leave the path and turned his brothers back to find a way around and attack from the other side. Celeborn looked to have things well in hand.

As Celeborn backed them up, the single file path gave way to a small plateau and he was fighting all at once as they surrounded him. With gusto, he enjoyed each kill. He chopped an arm off one swinging a barbed mace. It howled in pain and backed off, looking for another weapon.

Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil jumped up and over a retaining wall and joined the fight; quickly disposing the few Celeborn hadn't yet killed.

The orc with the missing arm found a thin star shaped throwing knife on a fallen companion. He pulled it from the belt and raised his last arm for a dart to the back of the head of the elf that spoiled him. As his arm went forward, the only projectile was a stream of blood from his second missing hand. He looked around and almost missed the short figure except for gleaming armor. He dwarf was already swinging again and without anything to block the blow, the orc took a battle axe blade to his forehead. Thráin looked for another target and saw the elves standing amidst dead orcs. He joined Celeborn and his three shadows.

Before any could speak, Elrond appeared from the mist, the white of Galadriel's skirt fanning in an arch to the tops of his boots. She was completely limp and Celeborn's heart lurched in fear and pain at the sight. He danced over three dead orcs and placed his hand on Galadriel's brow letting her fëa know he was here. She opened her eyes and smiled into his concerned blue orbs. "He's gone," she whispered. She passed out again when she knew she was safe with her husband, her strength.

He sheathed his sword, _Faenrúth_ _,_ and relieved Elrond of his burden. He saw gratitude in his son-in-law's eyes. "You are weary, iôn-nín. How went it?" He walked with Elrond's hand on his shoulder as he was half a step behind and ready to take Galadriel back should Celeborn be needed in a fight. Haldir, Rúmil and Thráin led the way and Orophin followed with rear guard duty.

"The Nazgûl fought hard, but Galadriel didn't engage them. She saved herself for Sauron and it was she alone that drove him back to Mordor. I was fighting and trying to impart strength to her, but Saruman and I were fighting constantly and I dared not break concentration. Mithrandir wasn't able to help at all. Have you seen him?"

Celeborn shook his head.

Elrond continued, "We bought time. A hundred years; maybe less. Sauron is stronger and more focused since the War of The Alliance. I wonder if he senses the ring has woken."

"Galadriel does and so do I. The earth feels like when Sauron ruled it or a close facsimile. The ring has surfaced and we must be on the lookout for it," Celeborn wisely stated. He popped out a side entrance to the old city walls and started walking the perimeter to Awren's last location. He pondered whether he should warn Elrond and decided not to.

Elrond due to his state of weariness didn't feel his child's pain until he was in front of her. His grey eyes widened at Arwen's bandaged arm. His gaze quickly shifted to her four guardians. Not one would meet his gaze and all pretended to look at Galadriel. "I think I will strangle her while she can't fight back." Elrond hit Celeborn's shoulder in disgust and marched to Arwen. His healer's insight told him, Elrohir set her bones and imparted healing."

Celeborn laid his wife on the turf and looked around for an update from one of his captains. Not seeing anyone nearby, he sent Haldir and Orophin for a report. Rúmil, he sent for the riding horses, supplies and healers. He saw Mithrandir resting with his back against the stone wall and joined him, as did Thráin.

Gandalf opened his eyes when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked into the one eye of Thráin and couldn't hold back a smile, albeit, a weak one. He rasped from a throat denied water for too long, "You look a lot better than when we last met at this fell place."

Thráin gave a silent laugh, shoulders shaking, "The elves didn't kill me, like I feared."

"They would have had me to answer to." Gandalf sobered and grasped Thráin's arm, "My friend, if I had known; you would not have rotted away a prisoner of Sauron all these long years. Thorin was convinced you lived; I should have listened to him. I avoided him until it was time. But I was planning for when he would retake the mountain after you disappeared. I pushed him into this foolish quest, Thráin. Over a year ago, I waylaid him at the Prancing Pony in Bree. It was there that I told him it was time. I then went to Thorin's Halls and tried to help him muster his dwarves. Most thought it to be a suicide mission. His kin stayed loyal and Óin read the portents that the birds were returning to the mountain. I'm afraid I was caught up in manipulating destiny for my own ends."

"Thorin can only blame himself for his actions. I taught him that much at least," Thráin mildly rebuked Gandalf. "Is that where you gave him the map and key?"

Gandalf grimaced, "No, something worse. I showed him a scrap of leather. In charcoal written in black speech was a bounty on his head. As one of the Company told me, the Goblin King said the same thing. A bounty on Thorin's head; just the head, nothing else." Gandalf looked Thráin in his eye, "I made a grave mistake sending your kin to Erebor. There is an army on their way led by Azog."

"So that is what Galadriel saw." Celeborn, who was standing beside Thráin, spoke up.

Gandalf looked up at him. "What did she see?"

"Dragon fire; Lake-town burning; men fleeing to Dale; five armies at the base of the Lonely Mountain; Thranduil fighting for his life."

"I have to get to Dale and warn them." Gandalf started to struggle up when Celeborn stopped him with his own hand against a shoulder. He slumped back into position. "Saruman stopped by here and said he had business in Isengard before rushing off. I could use some of his wisdom right now," Gandalf grumbled.

"I always thought yours far superior to his," Celeborn retorted. "The healers are almost here with Miruvor. We could all use some. The ride to Dale will be long and fast and I am taking my Galadhrim Warriors. I cannot leave my idiot cousin to fight alone."

Gandalf looked at him in surprise. "You aren't taking the lady with us, are you?"

"No, she and Arwen will return to Lothlórien and rest. When I return, my wife will be ready to divulge her reasoning for allowing my only daeriell this insane trip."


	12. 12 Eye Of Evil Pt 3

Arwen stepped into her adar's open arms, head finding his should as when a small elfling fighting nap time. His strong arms warmed her cold, quaking body and she realized she was in shock, both from the injury and orcs, suppressed until he arrived to make it all better. Only this time the hurt remained, both in her fëa and arm. Tears she couldn't contain made a path down his front, forte melting like the metal used to forge the armor she dripped upon as she broke and sobbed.

Elrond sensed her breakdown coming and availed himself to her comfort, while glaring at his sons and advisors. Finally, he lowered his head and started whispering words of comfort into her ear until the sobs became hiccups. "I haven't seen you cry like this since harm befell your naneth."

"That's why I'm crying, Adar. Naneth." She raised her swollen eyes and tear streaked face. He held out his hand and the ever sagacious Erestor placed a handkerchief in it. He wiped her face and gave it to her to blow her nose, which she did with one hand. Composure partially regained, she confided, "I was with one for a few seconds and frightened beyond endurance. Naneth spent three days with them." Tears started dripping again and through blurred vision, she saw his face shatter at the memory and for once felt his pain that he blocked from his children.

Elrond, mindful of her arm, pulled her close once again. Now he knew why she had to come. Of all of them, she was the only one to never experience an orc first hand or even see one from more than several miles away. When she traveled, extra care and guards surrounded her path. He was relieved when the servants and healers arrived at that moment.

Elrond turned her over to Azthêla and his best healers. She was led to a hastily erected tent for treatment with pain medicine and proper binding of her arm. He turned his attention fully on the four and moved to them. He looked his son's over for injury, relieved and angered at the same time. "Does anyone care to explain?"

"Not now, Elrond," the usually tolerant Balrog slayer's tone had an edge of its own and his blue eyes flashed a warning.

Elrond squared off against one who always had his back and was by his side for almost two ages of this world.

' _I just got the twins settled down. You don't want them going back to the way they were, do you?'_

To anyone watching them, it would resemble a staring contest. Erestor knew instantly they were silently communicating. "Elladan, Elrohir, with me." He motioned for them to follow and marched in the direction of Thráin, who was now with Radagast at his sled.

' _What did you see?'_ Elrond's body language shifted subtly.

' _After it was over, the twins started in on self-degradation. I could see and feel their failure once again to protect a female member of their family. As you dealt with Arwin's shame for never facing an orc, I faced theirs for her having fought an orc. And to have her injured drove them back in an instant to their bellicose behavior and thoughts. I had to remind them repeatedly until you arrived that Estel wouldn't understand if they stopped coming home and were surly. You didn't lose any children this time, Elrond. Don't damage your iôn's fëas.'_ Lecture over, Glorfindel crossed his arms and waited for Elrond.

"I'm tired. This world is wearing me, mellon-nín. I feel call of the sea constantly. You are right; I am sometimes too hard on the boys and not enough on Arwen." Elrond spoke aloud, too tired to continue the harder mental conversation.

The call of, "Adar, Glorfindel, come and see this," ended their quarrel that was over before it began. He started to turn when Glorfindel stopped him by grasping his upper arm. He placed his other hand over Elrond's armored chest and it glowed with the light of the trees of Aman. It was an act he performed daily when Celebrían returned from the orcs until long after she sailed.

Thráin caught the glow of sunlight in the dark out of the corner of his eye as he was showing off what he put in Radagast's sled. "What is he doing?" He pointed to Elrond and Glorfindel.

"Something we haven't seen in a long while," Elrohir answered. "Glorfindel can give strength to another elf like none in Arda except Daernaneth. They both were born in Aman during the Noontide of Valinor or light of the trees in common tongue. Glorfindel got his light from being reborn, and Daernaneth from the Maia. Adar must have fought hard for him to need replenishing." They watched Glorfindel's hand lower and cease glowing. As their father approached, he was walking normal and gave them a smile, which was gratefully returned.

"What do we need to see?" Elrond asked in a lighter tone.

Elladan held up a sword and handed it to his father. "This belonged to Verthenwë."

Elrond asked for a light to be brought from Figwit, who was standing nearby awaiting instructions. He disappeared into the dark and shortly rejoined them with a lantern.

Celeborn also joined them when he overheard. He was kneeling by his wife, hand on her breastbone, giving strength and keeping her asleep. He took the sword as Haldir arrived to report. Haldir's eyes widened at the sight, for he had spared with the owner of that fine sword for centuries.

Celeborn turned to him, "I'll take your report in a moment." He turned back to Thráin, "I gave this sword to Verthenwë when he became a master March Warden. It is of superior construction and design. For being a faithful companion, I give it to you." He handed the sword back to a shocked Thráin.

Thráin accepted with a formal announcement in the tongue of the elves. "Hanna-nín, Lord Celeborn _._ Verthenwë told me he was allowed to use his own sword in the fighting arena. It has seen much battle and with a fair amount of luck, will become a symbol of peace and good fortune to myself and kingdom. Verthenwë was an elf of peace and I shall endeavor to make his sword one also."

Celeborn nodded that he approved the sentiment and turned to Haldir, "Report."

"We have scoured the ruins and can't find anything left alive to kill." Haldir's tone conveyed his sorrow the fight was over so fast.

Celeborn turned back to the sled without a reply.

Thráin handed several elvish swords over and everyone gathered found one in their grasp. "These are too fine ah weapons ta leave for scavengers." The elves agreed.

Celeborn looked at Elrond, "In the light of day we will try and determine where they came from and find the clans."

Elrond nodded, "Wise, as usual."

Lastly, Thráin looked at Elladan, "Laddie, do ya mind liften that heavy bugger an findin even more light."

Elladan carried it to a cut stone long lain in its abandoned position from when Sauron wrestled Amon Lanc away from King Oropher and it became Dol Guldur.

Erestor meanwhile asked Figwit to find another lamp and held the first one so Thráin had light to work the rusty latch. Figwit returned promptly, running back with a lamp ahead of a stream of angry shouts from a servant of Lothlórien for him to cease his lamp stealing.

Celeborn looked on with amusement.

Thráin lifted the lid and everyone crowded in anticipating the contents. Inside were old coins, gems and jewelry from a bygone age.

Celeborn lifted a coin and held it against the lamp. "This is a gold ingot beat into coinage by the dwarves of Nogrod for Elu Thingol." He dropped it and took up another and nodded that it too was of the same make. "Very few of these survived the sinking of Beleriand." He again let his hand dip into the coffer and pulled a ring out. Everyone waited for him to give the age and maybe maker, for he looked like he recognized the piece. Celeborn carefully looked at it from all angles. Without a word, he carefully placed it back and closed the lid. "What are you planning with your treasure, King Thráin?"

Thráin vehemently shook his head. "Nay, Lord Celeborn. I never owned this. These are elvish trappings. Azog himself told me this chest was once owned by Morgoth and there are more, some in Mordor and Angband. This was the only one in Dol Guldur. I give it to you, Lord Celeborn; for your hospitality and a bridge to start mending fences destroyed at Doriath very long ago. I'm sure dwarves have crossed all the elves at one time or another. I will make amends with King Thranduil also. If we take the mountain, we'll find his gems of starlight."

Celeborn's lips quirked up at the corners, "You can speak eloquently when you try."

Thráin threw his head back and belted out a laugh. "I speak very well, but am a dwarf and prefer the sound of our native idioms, and don't expect me ta sound all fancy an proper outside council meetings." The elves and wizards laughed with him.

"Why?" Celeborn's abrupt question silenced everyone. "Why are you not affected by gold sickness?"

All eyes trained upon Thráin. He looked his age all of the sudden. "Gold sickness is ah damnable legacy an has ruined more than one in the line of Durin. I watched my own father, Thrór, succumb an almost completely ruined. He returned somewhat ta himself away from Erebor, but forever took ta wandering an the sickness drove him back ta the Lonely Mountain many times, although Nár kept him from entering the dragon's lair. I felt the pull of gold sickness days before Smaug came, but it left me when we fled. I fear for Thorin. Away from the mountain he is himself, but returned..." he trailed off.

"All we can do is hope he is strong enough to withstand it," Gandalf assured Thráin. "I have you as proof it can be done." He smiled at his old friend to reassure him, when he himself wasn't so confidant in Thorin's willpower. He was sure Thorin was changing the closer they got to the mountain.

Celeborn looked at the chest and made his decision. "I will accept on behalf of the elves of Beleriand. My borders are still closed for settling, but will resume trade. The Sindar, of whom I am Lord and all of my realm will offer aid and assistance should you fight an honorable war and need our assistance. If you battle elves or men of Eriador, Rohan and Gondor, we will not aid. You will have to make your own pact with King Thranduil."

Thráin had listened very carefully and accepted with a hand over his heart and bowed. Celeborn did likewise.

Elrond added his pledge, "All Lord Celeborn declares, I offer also. Also, as your son and the Company found out, my home is the last homely house east of the sea. You are welcome to take your leave in my halls when traveling over the mountains between your kingdoms. I would have offered as much to Thorin, but he slipped away in the night." As he finished, his eye caught that of Gandalf.

Gandalf gave him a shrug, but smiled. Feeling much better with a draught of Miruvor coursing through him, he interrupted, "Is my horse still here, Radagast?"

"I turned your horse loose and it took off, Gandalf." Radagast lifted his hat and the birds flew off to eat as dawn was just breaking.

"That was a loner from Beorn. It went home. Radagast, I need you to gather our friends, bird and animal. The battle for the mountain is about to begin. There are not enough forces on our side, even with Lord's Elrond and Celeborn bringing their warriors. Azog isn't here because while I was captive, I saw him lead a great host to the north away from Dol Guldur."

"I can do that, Gandalf," Radagast vowed. As the grey wizard started to leave to look for one of the horses he could conjure from an elf, Radagast stopped him. "Wait," he handed Gandalf his staff. "If what you say is true, you'll need this more than I."

"Thank you," Gandalf felt better with wizard magic than _Glamdring,_ which Elrond instructed Figwit to retrieve from a pack horse. Also, Radagast found his hat in a bush and now it was prominently perched on his head once more. He saw horses milling about and hurried to procure one and heard Radagast yelling something about the staff being dicky or sticky or tricky, but it most likely wasn't too important.

An elf came to him leading a dapple gray horse. "Lord Mithrandir, March Warden Haldir was just informed he would be returning to Caras Galadhon. He has offered you his own horse."

"Wait," Haldir was seen pushing through elves and horses. "Orophin is going so fetch his mount for Mithrandir." Haldir swung into the saddle and looked smugly at Gandalf. "I used a dirty trick, informing Lord Celeborn that my brother hadn't yet been punished for letting a dwarf through our boundaries."

Orophin led his own horse up to Gandalf and glared at his brother, "I will be avenged."

With a wide smile, Haldir accepted the challenge; "You, little brother are..." he broke off when Galadriel marched through the warriors who parted for her. She made a direct path to them.

"Your brother will join you." She looked at Gandalf, "Mithrandir, please take my horse." As she spoke, a white stallion pushed through the other horses on its own power and didn't halt until its muzzle was blowing against her face. She smiled fondly at her mount and stroked its nose. "His name is Rohirrim, after the people of lands that born him. He is faster than Celeborn's horse, so hold him back a little." She smiled at her old friend and he basked in her light, delighted with how the morning sun played in her golden locks.

"We will race again, hervess-nín," Celeborn overheard as he reached her side.

She turned her attention to her love. "I am sending Orophin with you." Her tone was law. _'He deserves to be rewarded and not punished. You will need all your Galadhrim. I will ride with Arwen and Azthêla. We will be safe. Danger is where you go, not I.'_

Celeborn looked at Gandalf, ignoring Orophin, "Excuse us." He took his wife's arm and led her to the only erected tent, one used for healing. Arwen was the only occupant and was sleeping on a mat so he opted to speak into his wife's mind. As he spoke, she started changing into her riding outfit. _'Galadriel, why must we always have this same argument? I wish to send a handful of warriors back as an escort. Besides, you are too weak to mount an effective counter attack if another army were coming from Moria.'_

' _You're right, dear hervenn. But luckily for us, we have elven cloaks to hide behind.'_ She finished pulling the grey tunic over her head and reached for the leggings. _'Celebrían and I faced much greater danger fleeing Ost-in-Edhil.'_

' _Any danger to my elleth is too much. What do the twins say about you three embarking on your own?'_

She slipped her feet in comfortable ankle boots. Dressing complete, she added her sword and daggers. _'I haven't seen the twins. They are much more interested in fighting than playing nursemaid. Don't tell them.'_

' _Elrond?'_

She stood before him and looped her arms around his neck, an intimate moment alone without prying eyes to witness the private moments of the Lord and Lady. _'Elrond will do as I command.'_

His hands found her waist, drawing her against his armor. _'Elrond has more faith in your abilities. He hasn't seen you fail.'_ His lips found hers for a parting kiss.

' _Arwen's awake,'_ Galadriel commented as her tongue matched his.

' _Maybe I should feel you up and show her what she is missing,'_ Celeborn started to move a hand to her breast when she broke the kiss and stepped away, turning to her granddaughter.

"We were waiting for you to wake so we can leave," Galadriel helped Arwen to her feet. "It will be an adventure, just three elleth's and no guard."

"The others?" Arwen wasn't ready to be parted from the safety of the ellons.

"We have to ride to Erebor and fight Azog," her grandfather said as he pulled her to him for a hug.

Elrond entered, "Safe to come in?"

Celeborn handed Arwen to him, "They are going alone. Something about a bonding moment where danger lurks."

"That was one of Celebrían's favorite stories to tell the kids. Adventures with Naneth. As the elflings got older, she added detail that was age appropriate so the story never got old."

"I'm glad you are taking it lightly." Celeborn escorted Galadriel back outside where Orophin was anxiously waiting. Celeborn glared at him, "Get with your unit."

The young elf saluted and galloped off before the Lord had a change of heart.

Celeborn held Arwen's horse as Galadriel sprang lightly into the saddle. Arwen was handed up carefully by Elrond to sit behind her daernaneth. "I'll let you know when we arrive home, Elrond."

He nodded his thanks to Galadriel and looked at Arwen, "The star has shown brightly upon our seeing each other again. I will count the days until our next reunion."

"And the stars will once again shine brightly for us," Arwen rejoined.


	13. 13 BOFA Pt 1

**This chapter will contain some dialogue from the movie BOFA and my own composition, like the Goblin King.**

Legolas looked over the sorry state of survivors, most of them wet and all cold, fighting for scraps of blankets. The last time he saw such a disreputable collection was the dwarves fleeing Erebor and Smaug. With heart as hard as his father's, he walked through them, ignoring their plight until he found what he was searching for, her red hair. He felt his fingers twitch in the direction of an arrow in his quiver when he saw her talking to the dwarf, the dark haired one she wouldn't leave. The mongrel looked healed so she had no reason to continue nursemaiding him, was Legolas' reasoning as he stepped into her fëa space and saw her stiffen, back to him.

"My Lord, Legolas," she greeted in Sindarin without turning. He saw the dwarf scowl at him and wanted to put an elven arrow in the other leg, impudent troll. His eyes drilled into dark brown ones which met his and the dwarf dismissed him as nothing. Anger and jealously competed within him and he issued an order, every bit as imperiously has his father ever could. "Take your leave of the dwarf." Good, the dwarf was looking at him and not her. "You are needed elsewhere," he continued in Sindarin.

He watched the dwarf give her something and overheard him say, "Keep it, as a promise," and hurry to the boat already pulling away from the shore. Whatever the dwarf left with her was causing her emotions to swirl like a dust devil. And she still hadn't faced him. He couldn't remember a time his voice didn't draw her to his side. In disgust, he stalked away, missing the relaxing of Tauriel's posture.

* * *

"Keep up, Kili, we're almost to easy walking," Fili encouraged as he saw his younger brother lagging yet again on their vertical hike from the lake to Erebor's front door. They stopped at the crest of the steep incline and gawked at the majesty and scope of the entrance. "I never dreamed it was so big," Fili marveled aloud.

Kili's hand on his shoulder caused him to look back and grin. "Wow!" Kili was like them, overwhelmed. He looked at Óin. "Is this like you remember?"

They all waited for the oldest in their group of four and the only one born at Erebor that stayed in Lake-town, to answer. Óin's blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. "It's more beautiful, even in disrepair. I'm finally home." He was first to take the next step.

Marching across the dale to the ever growing entryway, they halted once more on the far side of Forest River before breaking into a run across the stone bridge, eager to find out if any survived and prayed to Mahal they did.

"Hello," Bofur called out. "Hello, anyone here; Bombur, Bifur, anybody?"

Nobody answered Bofur's hails, so they started working their way deeper into the wreckage, down flights of stairs until a voice called out, "Wait."

"It's Biblo, he's alive," Bofur exclaimed with joy.

"Stop, stop, stop," Bilbo rushed as fast as the broken terrain would allow. They stopped and waited for him, almost dreading his news. "You need to leave; we all need to leave."

"We only just got here." Bofur sounded as puzzled as he looked around the massive core of the mountain, as did the others. "The dragon's dead, so no need for the panic."

"A worse than Smaug is here." Bilbo had their full attention now.

Fili looked around him, concerned they missed another dragon.

"I tried talking to him, but he won't listen," Bilbo was rambling.

"Whata ya mean, Laddie?" Óin was only catching part of what Bilbo said even with his trumpet pointed at the halfling.

"Thorin, Thorin, Thorin," Bilbo's tone decreased in volume with each word until normal. "He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. It's…..it's this place. I think a sickness lies on it.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked, although he had his suspicions, as did the others.

Fili pushed through them and started down the next flight of steps, not stopping for Bilbo's cries of, "Fili, Fili." The others followed Fili and rounding a bend in the final staircase, they saw a brightly lit room far below exuding a golden aura of beauty and wealth.

On the landing just above the mountains of gold, they lined up and looked around in awe and amazement. Below them stood a figure dressed in dark royal robes, plowing aimlessly through a cornucopia of treasure. They watched in shock, both at the sad condition of him and piles of gold. Not even Óin dreamed Erebor was this wealthy. All he knew, was he never wanted for anything in his youth and had the luxury of pursuing his love of healing instead of working the mines, as if a Durin ever had to labor in the mines of Erebor.

"Gold," Thorin's voice broke the silence and drew Fili's eyes to him.

Thorin started talking, looking at his feet encased in yellow coin, as if to himself at first in his rich baritone voice. "Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief." He finally acknowledged his visitors and raised his voice. "Behold, the great treasure horde of Thrór." Suddenly he threw a red object at Fili, who caught it easily. "Welcome my sister's sons, to the kingdom of Erebor." He threw his arms out for emphasis, eyes not reflecting the warmth they were used to.

Everyone looked at the ruby in Fili's hands in stunned silence. The splendor of it was beyond comprehension, and it was one gem among thousands.

"Where are the others?" Óin called down.

Thorin pointed back the way they came. "They abandoned me, something about needing food and sleep. Go find them and bring them here. I want the Arkenstone found." Done issuing orders, he returned to treading ankle deep in his beloved gold. Fili looked at the gem and tossed it back over the side of the stone balustrade and watched it land and start a small landslide of gold coin. Relieved to be out of Thorin's presence they swiftly departed, now understanding Bilbo's warning.

Bilbo led them back the way they came almost to the entrance. He veered to his right, down a hall lit with gas torches that lined the stone walls and into a dusty chamber.

"Balin," Fili called as he spotted the white haired dwarf, and soon they were enjoying a relieved and happy reunion. Watching from the side, Biblo felt a burst of homesickness and slipped away unnoticed.

Bofur laughed as Dwalin rushed him, arms open wide. It was a crazy reunion, with everyone grabbing someone and all relieved Kili was healing. After the excited talking, hugs and backslapping ceased, Fili soberly addressed Balin. "Is Thorin going to get better?"

Balin's face took on a grievous expression and his eyes welled with unshed tears. "Thrór would get better and then slip into madness again; a slow dissention where insanity lasted longer than lucidness. I expect Thorin will follow his path."

"We better get down there." Fili sounded much older than his eighty-two years and had a stray thought that maybe he would end up ruler way before his time.

They searched amidst Thorin's constant shouting, with interludes of rage where he threw anything within his reach. He was now, blessedly on the landing overseeing their work and shouting again. "No one rests until it is found."

* * *

Breath of the horses and riders was visible with each draw as Elrond and Celeborn led their warriors out of the eastern edge of Mirkwood at the crack of dawn the following day and onto the heathlands north of the dead marshes. Breaking free of the unused elven road with its fallen trees and brambles, they were able to let their horses run.

After missing one night of sleep, Thráin nodded off on the saddle he shared with Erestor as the horses plodded at a slower pace through the woods, only waking when he felt the horse's pace shift. "Ah hope my snorin didn't keep ye awake," Thráin let Erestor know he was awake.

Erestor laughed, "I slept also." He reached around Thráin who looked down. The reins were tucked through his belt and wound around him and disappeared to the back. "I tied us on and let the horse keep up. We weren't going fast enough for me to stay awake. I had the twins to our side in shifts so they too could sleep. We moved the entire army like that last night watching over each other as some rested at turns. We'll be at a river soon for rest and a break from the horses, which they also need."

True to his word, within an hour the horses slowed and halted at the banks of a river whose headwaters originated in the Mountains of Mirkwood. It was the only river flowing south through Thranduil's realm and didn't abandon its forest home until ready to dump its contents into River Running. In the forest, it cut many small channels, creating isolated islands where forest sprites and pixies never ventured beyond their watery borders. Isolated clans of Silvan elves still avoided contact with the more advanced elven kingdoms, including Thranduil's. It was from one of those that Tauriel was found as an elfling. Since Thranduil didn't know her clan, he raised her in his realm.

Thráin felt Erestor dismount and likewise threw his leg over the saddle and jumped to the ground. So many hours in one position created a swinging gate until his legs worked normally and stiffness of his age dissipated. He didn't partake of the discussion between the Lords when they gathered around a map with Gandalf near a fallen log whose diameter was taller than him. He did however stand close enough to overhear the conversation as an elf walked among them handing out cakes of Lembas bread in folded green Mallorn leaves. He took one with, "Hanna," and quickly opened the leaf. His last meal of Lembas was around this time the day before. He was no stranger to long periods between meals and learned to not allow his mind to dwell on thoughts of hunger.

"I need to get to Dale and apprise myself of the situation." Gandalf didn't want to be held back by Celeborn's army any longer. "With your leave, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond," he included the lord from Imladris. "I'm taking that fine horse your lady loaned me and seeing just how fast he is. I'll tell Thranduil you're coming."

"No," Celeborn snapped harsher than he meant to. "Tell my cousin nothing of us or Thráin. He might take his army and leave. If the orcs are attacking, we will need him."

Gandalf nodded, itching to be on his way. Pocketing his Waybread, he turned to his horse.

"Here," Elrond handed his own unwrapped Lembas. "That won't be enough to get you to Dale," he added with humor in his voice.

Gandalf saluted him with it. His horse swiftly took him to the River Running to cross and fly up the east road and its flat savannahs that stretched for tens of miles at a time.

Celeborn broke his cake in half and shared with his son-in-law. Following at a slower pace, they followed Gandalf's path along the Mirkwood River to the River Running and crossed.

"How much lead will he have by Dale?" Elrond asked Celeborn conversationally as they rode side by side at a trot, not wanting to get too far ahead of those still crossing the river.

Thráin, who was now in front of Glorfindel to rest Erestor's horse his extra duty, heard the question and his ears perked up.

Celeborn pondered the horses before shrewdly answering. "We can only travel as fast as our slowest mount, yours," he showed a rare moment of levity with Elrond who protested to the laughter of all who heard. "Rohirrim is the fastest horse in Lothlórien; he will arrive a full day ahead of us or more."

* * *

With a shorter distance to clear the forest of Mirkwood, the three female elves were halfway to the Anduin when Celeborn cleared his side of the timberland. They halted just before dawn and pulled the saddles from the horses and used them to prop against for rest on a sandy dune.

Galadriel took Arwen's healing arm in both her hands. In the dark, they brightened to a yellowish white light and the aching Arwen lessened to a dull pain and she breathed a sigh of thanks to her grandmother when done. Arwen was determined not to complain and her thoughts carefully guarded as she sat behind her daernaneth all day and night. Galadriel allowed them few breaks and insisted on silence as in her weakened state didn't want to miss detecting a foe.

Azthêla handed them each Lembas and they shared a waterskin. She spoke softly to Arwen, "What do you think of orcs now?"

Arwen leaned for comfort against her daernaneth's shoulder and couldn't control a shiver of disgust. "I hope to never see another so close. I have new admiration for my brothers hunting them so voraciously." She turned her head to see her daernaneth smiling at her. "Why did you allow me to go?"

"I think you know why." Galadriel imparted strength to the overwhelmed elleth.

Arwen looked at the uneaten Lembas in her hands. "Yes. Now I can close that chapter."

"I predicted you needed closure for the next phase of your life," Galadriel agreed.

"Oh, and you have seen my future?" Arwen replied with a much lighter heart. Having her daernaneth announce she was over her mother's fate filled her with happiness and she let the golden elleth feel her pleasure.

"I see a male, but not anyone I know," Galadriel was ambiguous.

"Finally," Arwen exclaimed. "I feared I would never attract an ellon other than Fállon."

Galadriel remained quiet.

"Should we start wedding planning?" Azthêla chimed in with a smile that was visible in the breaking dawn and they could just see the others faces.

"Most definitely yes," Galadriel laughed, "but, it is still many years away. I planned my wedding for two decades before your daeradar and I exchanged vows."

Arwen, who sat up away from her daernaneth excitedly exclaimed, "Do tell us. I love the romance you and daeradar have. To be in love like you two were."

"Are," Galadriel cut in. "Our love grows to this day."

"That's what I meant." Arwen rolled her eyes and Azthêla laughed.

"One story and we have to move on. I plan on hogging all the hot water in a bathhouse just for me by suppertime." Galadriel took a bite of Lembas and let her mind race back several thousand years to the right story for Arwen at this moment.

"I have foreseen my dear daeriell that your love will start much like mine and with an interval of decades between meeting and marriage."

"Noooo," Arwen wailed.

Azthêla let out a peal of laughter. "A few decades is but a moment in time compared to your parents."

"I do not know how my parents stayed away from the marriage bed for fifteen hundred years."

"Elrond didn't want to leave elflings as he and Elros were. He was wise to wait. Now, when I started planning my wedding…." Galadriel found the perfect starting point. "I met Celeborn when my brother, Finrod and I were presented to King Thingol and Queen Melian. He was standing so tall and handsome at the right side of Elu Thingol's throne that I didn't do more than glance at him, lest all see my interest. As Finrod and the king were speaking, our eyes met and I knew instantly he was unbound as he did me. I scarcely remember the greeting, but Melian was watching me and turned to look at Celeborn. She smiled. All I really remember is Melian's smile as she looked back to me. She stated within one minute of meeting me that she wanted me for her handmaiden. Finrod, who was looking for any excuse to unload what he considered a burden, agreed with, 'My sister is at your service.'"

"Before thinking, I retorted, 'I am more than capable of answering for myself and making all decisions involved in my person.' I quite forgot where we were standing as I berated my eldest brother. I wished I could take the harsh tone and language back, but water was spilled so I looked to Melian, expecting to see disappointment and anger. Her smile was wider, and Thingol was also laughing, not at me, but Finrod. I dared a glance at Celeborn. He was standing with eyes wide and that damned neutral expression I couldn't read back then and sometimes cannot to this day. I lowered my gaze to the floor and mumbled that I would be honored."

"That's when you started planning your wedding?" Azthêla hadn't heard this story before, although the facts were written in no less than a dozen tomes. Azthêla and reading were not on first name basis. She much preferred stories or songs.

"The feelings of servitude to the Sindar, in their land, was not to my liking. I felt superior to them on one hand having seen the light of the trees and ashamed of our kinslaying history on the other."

Arwen gasped, "Then why did you marry Daeradar if you thought him beneath you?"

"We were in love. When you are in love, you will know and I won't have to explain it to you. Forces parted us, but we couldn't not be together. That, my dear, is love. It will not be easy." Galadriel looked at a spot on the ground, "I was hiding the kinslaying when I started courting Celeborn. I wanted to tell him, but was sworn to secrecy, but you know that. When Thingol found out by Finrod's hand, all Ñoldor were banished from Menegroth and I went to Nargothrond with my brothers for a time. As I left Menegroth, Celeborn waylaid our horses outside the caves. In front of all the Ñoldor in our small cortege, he denounced his love and said I was nothing but a filthy liar and threw a gift I made for him in my face and rode off. I don't remember much of the journey to Nargothrond, but couldn't stop crying. Even Finrod couldn't help, although he did try."

"Daernaneth, that's horrible." Arwen was shocked. "I would never make amends with someone who said or did that to me."

Galadriel took her hand. "Time has a way of healing harsh words."

"Well," Arwen admitted with doubt, "you did marry him so he had to have forgiven you."

"Is the account written in a book?" Azthêla asked. This was one book she would read.

Galadriel smiled at them and shook her head. "Some things shouldn't be written." She now knew her personal gift to Arwen, an account of the tumultuous love between her naneth's daerodhrons.

"Ohhhh," Azthêla and Arwen made sounds of disappointment together.

"How did he make it up to you?" Arwen asked, as if it a forgone fact her daeradar would make the first move.

"After a time, many years in fact, Thingol allowed small trade between our communities and an elf from Menegroth let it slip to Finrod that Celeborn was to be wed."

Arwen's mouth flew open and Azthêla gasped. "How could he do that to you?" She sounded more the age of twenty than her almost twenty nine hundred years.

"He convinced himself that he made a mistake in loving me and pursued an elleth from Falas who didn't know about me. None of the elleths in Doriath would accept his advances for fear of me. You see, I quickly learned skills at Melian's side and brought no small amount with me from Aman. I was an oddity among elves even then, and still am."

"What was her name and is she still here?" Arwen was full of questions. "Did Naneth know? What happened to cause Daeradar to come back to you?"

Galadriel laughed and held her hand up. "Pen neth, I can see this is a tale that will take many days. For now, we ride." Leaving her audience in suspense, she rose and whistled for the horses, who wandered away to find lush grass not near the sand dunes.


	14. 14 BOFA Pt 2

**This chapter will contain some dialogue from the movie BOFA and my own composition, like the Goblin King.**

Legolas searched until he found Bard, the presumptive leader, and watched him issue orders. The people responded without argument, a sign of willingness to be led by this bargeman. ' _King Bard_ ,' he tried the name out in his mind and found it worked for him and waylaid the new king. "News of the death of Smaug will spread through the lands." Legolas had listened while Bard directed everyone to take only what they needed for the march to the mountain. "Others will now look to the mountain, for its wealth, for its position."

"What is it you know?" Bard asked his voice naturally soft.

Legolas promptly replied, "Nothing for certain; it's what I feel may come." With that final opinion, he went searching among the refugees for Tauriel. Finding her, he beckoned with a hand signal and was pleased she responded and seemed to be over her anger at his treatment of the dwarf.

"You saw something out there?" she questioned and fell in step at his side.

"The orc that pursued us at Lake-town; I know who he is; Bolg, spawn of Azog the Defiler. A warg pack was waiting for them on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled to the north. These orcs were different from the others. They bore a mark I have not seen for a long time; the mark of Gundabad."

"Gundabad?" Tauriel asked confused. "What is Gundabad?"

"An orc stronghold, far north in the Misty Mountains." Before he could offer more of his wisdom on the subject, he heard his name called and turned to the voice he knew so well.

"My lord, Legolas, I bring word from your father. You are to return to him immediately."

Resigned to his fate and change of plans, Legolas ordered, "Come, Tauriel."

The content of the next words stopped Legolas cold, "My Lord….Tauriel is banished."

"Banished?" Legolas' heart seized with fear for her and his plans where she was concerned. In a split second, he made his choice. "You can tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me."

"Legolas, this is your king's command," Tauriel admonished softly and didn't want to be the cause of that rift.

"Yes, he is my King, but he does not command my heart." He knew she understood, but now wasn't the time for that conversation and his eyes refused hers contact. Instead, he asked, "I ride north. Will you come with me?" He didn't wait for her answer, done with his father's advisor, he sought, Elneth, his white horse.

Tauriel hurried to keep pace, "Where?"

"To Gundabad."

* * *

"It is here in these halls." Thorin had his nose pressed against the back of the ornately carved throne, sans its centerpiece. "I know it." He spoke once again into the chair fighting rage at those incompetent dwarves who called themselves his friends and kin.

"We searched and searched," Balin tried reason. He and Dwalin were on the walkway below the raised seat of power, while Biblo quietly stood out of the way on the dais and let the dwarves try and reason with the insane king.

"But it's still not found," Thorin snarled back.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked and finally got him to turn and face them. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people," he continued.

"It is the king's jewel," Thorin countered with vehemence. "Am I not the king?" Thorin roared.

Balin looked at his younger brother and realized why he insisted on accompanying him to confront Thorin, and grieved inside at his own brother being pushed to take sides of loyalty. Dwalin never had a disloyal thought against Thorin in all the years they were together, but would gladly throw himself in front of his brother should Thorin turn violent. It tore him inside at what dragon sickness did to the line of Durin.

Thorin wasn't done with his rant. With a last look to the empty socket, he made a general decree. "Know this, if anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged."

The brothers watched him stalk away and noticed Bilbo hadn't moved or even scratched until Thorin was gone.

Bilbo watched Balin place a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder as they walked away together and parted at the door to the throne area, Balin one direction and Dwalin the opposite. Seeking guidance for his taboo act, Bilbo knew where Balin liked to escape the others and approached; confident the elder dwarf could help. Seeing Balin broken in anguish made him reconsider his confession, but Balin looked in his direction and he couldn't reverse direction now.

Balin spoke first, "Dragon sickness, I've seen it before. That look, that terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."

"If, if Thorin had the Arkenstone, if it were found, would it help?" Bilbo needed a definite answer without declaring himself.

Balin's answer was all he needed to know. "That stone crowns all. That is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No Laddie, I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is it best that it remains lost."

Wisdom he sought provided, Bilbo left Balin alone with his grief and once again found solitude amongst the carnage. He didn't hear Thorin approach until the king spoke.

"What is that…. in your hand?" Thorin ordered and turned to intercept the Hobbit who was sitting by himself with that stupid look like someone kicked his dog.

"It is nothing."

"Show me." Thorin's order edged on violence if disobeyed.

Bilbo quickly opened his hand lest it appear if he were hiding something. He continued, "I picked it up on Beorn's garden."

"You carried it all this way?" Thorin's tone morphed immediately to the old Thorin of whom Bilbo had grown very fond.

"I was going to plant it in my garden, in Bag End."

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire." Thorin smiled and sounded understanding.

"One day it will grow, and every time I look at it, I will remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad, and how lucky I am that I made it home." Bilbo looked at the compassion in Thorin's, eyes and smile. This was the Thorin he knew and made his decision, "Thorin…"

"Thorin, survivors from Lake-town." Dwalin approached, fortuitously stopping what Biblo was going to divulge. "They're streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them."

"Call everyone to the gate," Thorin ordered and saw the disbelief in Bilbo's face as he rushed off. "To the gate, now."

Bilbo silently thanked Dwalin his timely interruption and followed at a slower pace, watching the dwarves rush to do Thorin's bidding.

* * *

The snows of an early winter had already blanketed Dale at its higher elevation as the refugees slogged through frozen streets. They fanned out looking for central lodging that night to care for the sick and injured. Bard looked around the town and told all to congregate in proximity of the Great Hall. It was much the same as when he visited years before as a young man looking for adventure and danger. It was his pilfering on that one trip that gave him enough funds to buy his barge.

The nuisance, Alfred, called out, "Sire, Sire, up here," in a tone he best not ignore. Joining the artful stooge of the late master, he looked where Alfred pointed. "Look, Sire, the furnaces are lit." He pointed to the gate of Erebor.

Bard was surprised. "So the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived after all."

"Survived? You mean there's a bunch of dwarves in there with all that gold?" Alfred was incensed.

"I shouldn't worry, Alfred, there's gold enough in that mountain for all." Bard returned to overseeing his people, leaving Alfred to his displeasure. Looking the congregation over from above, he instructed Alfred to take the night watch, something useful for the most hated man in their company. Bard knew it would only be a matter of time before Alfred would be swinging from the end of a rope or driven from Dale.

* * *

"This mountain was hard won. I will not see it taken again. All this wealth will be safe by sunup," Thorin reassured his company as they feverously worked placing large blocks of stone in front of the entrance.

Kili turned on him in disbelief and spoke his young mind, "The people of Lake-town have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything."

Thorin responded in anger, "Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those that have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." He glared across the short spans to Dale and ordered, "More stone."

Biblo, not able to help with that kind of heavy lifting, stayed up on the rampart watching both the town in the dark, with its bonfires blazing, and the bustle of dwarves below in the light of the furnaces.

* * *

Bard caught a few hours' sleep after insuring all were as comfortable as possible. He looked at the small stash of foodstuff and knew starvation would be their worst enemy. Checking outside this sunny morning, he asked his watchman as he passed, "Mornin Alfred, what news from the night watch?"

"All quiet, Sire, not a ripple. Nothing gets past me."

"Except an army of elves it would seem." Bard stepped out on the steps of the Grand Hall in total surprise, as was Alfred, who followed two steps behind. Bard marveled at the precision the elves moved to allow him through their ranks. Seeing King Thranduil on his large male hart at the head of his officers gave Bard a target for his many questions. "My Lord, Thranduil, we did not expect to see you here."

"I heard you needed aid." Thranduil turned as did Bard to watch a line of wagons enter the city.

The people rushed the wagons as Bard took several steps towards them in disbelief. Overwhelmed, Bard exclaimed, "You have saved us. We don't know how to thank you."

What he didn't expect was the answer that mimicked something Thorin Oakenshield would say.

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine and I have enough might to not leave empty handed, like last time."

Bard was taken aback by the vengeance in Thranduil's gaze and aggressive movement as the king moved, clearing way for unloading. He rushed after him crying, "Wait, wait." When the hart stopped moving, Bard asked, "You would go to war over a handful of gems?" He couldn't believe his ears. It was like dealing with Thorin, only worse.

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." Thranduil kept his gaze forward, not sparing a glance to Bard, as if the matter were settled.

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim over the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin."

"You would try to reason with a dwarf?" Thranduil knew that was imposable.

"To avoid war…..yes."

Thranduil nodded and ordered his chief advisor to give Bard his horse. He rode part way with the man, but stopped well beyond arrow range. He watched them talk through what appeared to be a hole in the barricade. His eyes strayed to a raven taking flight from the top of the rampart and fly in the direction of the Iron Hills. Soon the speck vanished and he saw Bard galloping back.

"They will give us nothing." Bard still couldn't quite get over the outcome of his first negotiation attempts as a leader.

"Pity, still you tried."

"I don't understand, why? Why would they risk war?"

"It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing." Thranduil pulled his sword and looked at the engraved blade. "We attack at dawn," he abruptly added and turned his hart back to Dale. "Are you with us?"

Bard looked back once more before following. "Don't seem like I have a choice." He wasn't happy.

All eyes were on the elves as they basically took over the city, setting tents along abandoned buildings and erecting a large circular yellow tent for their king. From that wagon, also were removed an ornately carved chair with a high back and table. To one side on a specially designed rack was a barrel of wine and bottles filled for their king to genteelly pour himself non-stop glasses from the fruit of the vine, in the same manner some chain-smoked pipeweed.

* * *

Rohirrim was all Gandalf could ever ask in a mount and determined to find one of the offspring's of this line for himself. He swung around the far end of Long Lake across a stone bridge that forded Forest River just before it dumped into the lake, and galloped into Dale. Pushing through the masses without ceasing his canter he yelled, "Let me through, make way." At the steps of the Great Hall, he swung off his steed, eyes taking in an army of elves.

"No, no, no….. you. You… pointy hat." Alfred finally got the dimwitted man's attention. "Yes you. We don't want no tramps, beggars or vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go, on your horse."

Gandalf dismissed the speaker of little importance, but his eyes stayed put on the tall dark haired man who came rushing after the chattering fool.

"Who's in charge around here?" Gandalf thundered as his eyes beheld the elves and had a good idea the one calling the shots. "Is Thranduil here?"

"Who is asking?" The other man spoke and finally the short one shut up to listen. Bard observed the air of authority that surrounded the grey clad man and added, "I am Bard and now am in charge of the people of Lake-town as our master was killed. Thranduil is here with his army as you can see. I'll take you to him for a name."

"I'm Gandalf the Grey." He spoke as if everyone knew his name in these parts. At one time he was well known in Dale.

"I heard that name bandied about among the dwarves when they were in my home." Bard now had a face to go with the name. "You're a wizard or something."

"That's a wizard?" Alfred was skeptical.

"Come with me." Bard motioned and led him to Thranduil's garish tent. He stepped inside when the guard motioned him forward. It did not escape Bard's attention that the guard also issued a slight bow to the grey clad figure.

"Mithrandir," Thranduil turned from talking to his chief aid. The other elf nodded to Gandalf as he left. "You let a pack of dwarves trapes through my kingdom. With the aid of a halfling, they escaped my dungeons and are now ensconced within their mountain." Thranduil headed for wine. Mithrandir always inspired him to drink more.

Gandalf heard enough from the empty-headed king in his first sentence. "You must put aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You are all in mortal danger."

Perceiving this wizard had creditability with the mighty elf king, Bard asked, "What are you talking about?"

Thranduil poured three glasses of wine and handed one to Bard and reached for Mithrandir's and his. "I see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard and long. But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

"Not this time. Armies of orcs are on the move and these are fighters that have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why now?" Thranduil asked and tried to give a glass to the wizard and to his surprise was refused. He knew Mithrandir never turned down fine wine and thought, _'This must be worth hearing.'_ He motioned for the wizard to continue.

Gandalf didn't need prompting. "Because we forced him. We forced his hand when the dwarves set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them…" he continued to fill Thranduil and Bard in as they went to an old carving in stone of the past grandeur of the front gate of Erebor and a gift to Dale from King Dáin the first.

* * *

Overhearing Bard plead for peace, Bilbo made his decision and climbed down the outside of the gate from the rampart with the aid of a rope and ran through the dark along an old, well used road. The moon provided enough light to stay on course. As he approached the heavily guarded entrance to Dale, he slipped the ring on his finger and walked quietly past the guards and out of sight in a dark alley, putting the ring carefully in his pocket. There were lights towards the center of town and he was hoping to find Bard alone and not in the company of the elven king, as he was sure the elf was informed of his part in the springing of Thorin and Company by now.

Long did Gandalf try to reason with Thranduil and was showing his impatience. "Since when has my counsel counted for so little? What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends and I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it." Thranduil, himself was wearying of the game of words with Mithrandir also. He sauntered to the opening of his tent and gave the order, "Anything moves on that mountain, kill it."

Gandalf had enough of one elven king and stepped out for fresh air. His eyes lighted straightway on Bard's features in the light of fires. Needing to know his decision, he made haste to the leader. "Bowman, do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you that you'll buy it with the blood of dwarves?"

"It will not come to this." Bard knew the dwarves would see reason by morning. "This is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them." Bilbo ran from the darkness. "If you think the dwarves will surrender, they won't. They will fight to the end to defend their own."

Bard was surprised to see Bilbo appear from the masses of men and elves without being apprehended, but Gandalf, who was also elated, beat him to speaking.

"Bilbo Baggins," the wizard greeted him with pleasant surprise.

Bilbo smiled at Gandalf, but it quickly faded.

"I'll let you explain to King Thranduil." Gandalf hoped the Hobbit would find success where he failed.

"Does, umm does, Thranduil know my part in Thorin escaping?"

Gandalf remembered. "He mentioned you. Fill us in on your adventures since we parted." He and Bard crowded close and heard the entire story up until Bilbo standing before them.

"King Thranduil is not one to trifle with, Biblo. But he will hardly throw you in his dungeon." Gandalf laid a hand on his shoulder and escorted him to the tent.

Thranduil looked at the entrance from his position near the table when he heard footsteps.

"King Thranduil," Gandalf started much more pleasantly then when he stormed out. "May I introduce Mister Bilbo Baggins from the Shire. He was with Thorin Oakenshield and Company on their journey." Gandalf would have continued, but Thranduil already put the pieces together.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeon under the noses of my guards?" Thranduil spoke as he sank onto his ornate chair.

Bilbo, caught out, muttered, "Yeesh, sorry about that."

Thranduil caught the amused look of Mithrandir and smirk that Bard threw to the short stuff. His eyes followed this Bilbo Baggins as he stepped to the table with an exclamation, "I came to give you this."

They gathered around while he unwrapped the Arkenstone.

Thranduil's ire was forgotten as he breathed, "The heart of the mountain."

Gandalf was more concerned for his friend than ever before. He knew the danger of trifling with Thorin Oakenshield could even be worse than with King Thranduil.

"The king's jewel," Thranduil continued.

"And worth a king's ransom," Bard added and looked down at Bilbo. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure."

Bard inserted, "You owe us no loyalty."

Bilbo shook his head. "I'm not doing this for you." He paused and took a few steps and looked at the three. "I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded, difficult, suspicions and secretive…with the worse manners you can possibly imagine," he caught Gandalf's fond smile and continued, "But they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them and I would save them if I can. Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war." He watched the other three exchange looks and no words were needed for what he saw in their expressions and a great relief settled over him. Thorin and company would not face war. They said goodnight and he allowed Gandalf to escort him out of the tent.

"Rest tonight. You must leave on the morrow. Get as far away from here as you can," Gandalf ordered as they went through the area and the wizard seemed to be looking for someone.

Bilbo was stunned. "I'm not leaving. You picked me as the fourteenth man. I'm not leaving the Company now."

"There is no Company; not anymore and I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done." Gandalf looked around some more.

"I'm not afraid of Thorin," Bilbo replied.

Bilbo's words garnered Gandalf's full attention and he rounded on him. "Well you should be. Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold of which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come to this mountain….well, almost all." He smiled down upon Bilbo, alleviating the gravity of his prognostication. Gandalf looked around and saw the one he was searching for, Alfred. "You there, find this hobbit a bed, and fill his belly with hot food...he's earned it."

* * *

Celeborn stopped the army in the night for a couple hours rest on the dry flatlands that offered no water or grazing for the horses. They would make Erebor by early morning and hopefully ahead of Azog. He saw Elrond look towards Lothlórien and waited. Not often was he on Elrond's end of the conversations he had with Galadriel, but saw Elrond nod into nothing and say aloud, "I'll tell him."

Elrond smiled to his father-in-law. "The ladies are in Caras Galadhon and supplies are headed our way. They encountered no more orcs, so Moria has either already joined Azog or staying put."

"We will find out tomorrow." Celeborn gave the order to keep moving on foot to rest the mounts for a few miles.

Thráin walked with the rest, glad to be off the horse.

"You'll see Thorin tomorrow." A voice in the dark behind him spoke.

He turned and saw the outline of an elf and tried to place the voice. "Master Figwit, please forgive me for not knowing ye right away."

Figwit moved closer in the light of Ithil and fell into step with the dwarf, "I understand Erestor is writing your story, and I for one am anxious to read it. What do you think we'll find when we arrive tomorrow?"

"Most likely many armies. Is Dáin still Lord of the Iron Hills?" Thráin so far did a lot more talking to Erestor and the others than receiving information on the current state of dwarven kingdoms.

"He is and young Thorin Stonehelm is a fine young dwarf from what Thorin Oakenshield told Lord Elrond."

Thráin smiled in the dark as they walked ahead of the horses Figwit was charged with. "Dáin's Thorin was just ah little shaver last time I was in the Iron Hills. Reminded me much of my own at that age. Ye want ta talk about dwarflings an mischief; Dáin brought young Thorin ta Ered Luin on one of his visits an my grandsons were let loose ta run wild. Every night we had ta cart sleeping boys off ta bed. They literally dropped in their boots from play each night. An their younger cousin, Gimli, tagged along an was usually first ta fall asleep on the floor with the dogs. Glóin, the wee lad's father, was tasked ta put Gimli ta bed as the boys weren't exactly unsoiled by day's end an his ma wouldn't touch him for wantin ta stay clean."

"I've been told two elfling twins did much the same when young. The Lords will sometimes tell stories for hours about them in the Hall of Fire. It's usually when they are gone hunting orcs and all thoughts are on them."

"I canna tell elves ages. Are ye younger or older?" Thráin asked.

"I was born two years after Lady Arwen and was her playmate in the house of Elrond until we were grown."

"How come then, ye never married her?" In Thráin's world, children raised together and not closely related almost always married unless the daughter was marked for the line of Durin.

"Uhh," Figwit was startled by such a question. Nobody ever assumed such in elven society. "I'm not in her class."

"But Elladan told me ye don't have ah cast system?" Thráin was confused, but elven society did that to him.

"That's a hard one. For some positions in Middle Earth, we share equally. However, when it comes to marrying and bearing elflings, an unspoken agreement exists between the rulers and servants. We don't intermarry."

"Ye said here. Is it different in Aman?" Thráin wished he paid more attention to his instructor of elven lore.

"Much worse. Arwen would be a princess there. Well, she is here, but the titles were dropped long ago for Lord and Lady. Lord Celeborn is really Prince Celeborn and Lady Galadriel is a Princess in her own right from Aman. In fact the Lady's father is High King of the Ñoldor. That means he rules all lesser Ñoldor kings, like Lord Elrond."

"Ya don't tell me Lord Elrond is ah king in disguise?" Thráin never heard that one.

"He turned the title down, but yes, he is our king. So, you see, only a royal elf could ever marry into that line. That's most likely why the twins never married. I overheard the Ladies Galadriel and Celebrían discuss sufficient numbers of maidens reside in Aman for the twins and even Lord's Glorfindel and Erestor. There is nobody of their class here anymore."

"If all goes well with the battle, my job will be ta find ah lassie for Thorin an maybe even my grandsons. In our society, the line of Durin chooses from ah list of lassies with higher bloodlines than the working cast. Thrór chose my wife, or rather two of them, but that's another story. As High King of the dwarves, he had ta approve all marriages of Durin's, an that's how Náin, Dáin's father got his wife. Dáin wed the Lord of Ered Luin's daughter with my approval as acting regent on my father's many disappearances."

"Will Thorin follow your orders and wed?" Figwit asked. He felt he understood very little of dwarven marriage customs.

"I hold great authority over the line of Durin. That's how it survives. If left ta our own devices, dwarven men would never marry. The dwarrowdams are the ones who push us in that direction. Only Durin's have the king actively search for dwarrowlasses. All lower casts are determined by dwarrowdams. Once established, I will select wives for all eligible Durin Folk. Our line will continue."

The call to mount up had a bustle of activity as horses left to find sparse grass came running at their master's silent beckons. A hoot of a grey owl came from ahead of Figwit's position.

"That is Lord Erestor looking for you." Figwit hooted back and soon Erestor appeared from the throng of horses and riders. He reached down and hauled Thráin up in front of him.

"I apologize for the rough handling," Erestor spoke as soon as Thráin was settled. "We have to move fast. Lady Galadriel sent Lord Elrond an updated prediction. She foresaw a great battle lasting from sunup to dark. We must be in Erebor with the sun." He pressed his horse until it was once again behind the twins and Glorfindel. Celeborn and Elrond were a few paces in the lead, searching for hidden dangers in the trail.


	15. 15 BOFA Pt 3

**This chapter will contain some dialogue from the movie BOFA and my own composition, like the Goblin King.**

Galadriel closed her eyes and let her loose golden waves float on top of the water as she relaxed, allowing the hot water to accept her burden of delivering them home safely. For several long minutes she didn't move, until a foot pushed against hers and she opened her eyes and smiled at her companions. They too joined her in her private bath with its white marble statues and blue water reflecting the color of stone used to make the pool. Roots of the trees provided a natural boundary and lush vegetation an idyllic location for Galadriel's personal extravagance. Often Celeborn joined her for a watery tryst or companionship.

"Daernaneth, we have been very patient with you." Arwen was in heaven with flowing warm water soaking her aching arm as she sat submersed to her neck.

Azthêla opened her eyes from her similar position in the pool. "I happen to know you and the Lord spend much time bathing in this pool alone. So how did you go from him betrothed to another to this convenient arrangement?"

"Finrod came to me first, so I didn't accidently receive word from another. He knew how deeply I loved Celeborn and wasn't sure how I would receive such devastating news. 'Sister, I have ill news.'"

"'Celeborn?' I automatically knew it was about him."

"'He is to wed another.' Finrod, who was always so sure of himself, stood like an awkward elfling, hands twisting together. I oft wondered if they were in simulation of wringing Celeborn's neck. 'Melian sent word. She wishes you to return to Menegroth and continue your training.'"

"'Not now,' I spoke through a constricted throat. I wanted to faint, scream and die all at once and my heart was shattered and in free-fall. I hurried to my chambers and dismissed my handmaidens. I threw myself on my bed and sobbed until nothing was left but the most terrible ache and loneliness. For several days I remained alone, turning away all kin and friends. It was then I realized I was not alone and was loved, just not by the ellon of my choosing. I went back to Menegroth eventually."

"How long did you wait?" Arwen asked as she sipped a cool glass of wine.

Galadriel lifted a dripping arm and took her own glass for a tasty sip first. "About two years, more or less. Melian greeted me warmly, as if the kinslaying never happened. King Thingol was less welcoming and questioned me extensively as to my involvement and that of my family. Of Celeborn, there was no sign and I didn't ask for the sake of pride."

"I bet he was in Falas," Azthêla offered her own speculation and finished her first glass of wine, holding it out for another servant to refill.

"That and helping Finrod build Barad Nimras after I went back to Melian. Finrod had chance to ask about the elleth Celeborn was seeing in Falas. Celeborn turned white and asked how Finrod knew. That's when Finrod told him trade between the two kingdoms had been restored. He didn't tell Celeborn where I was and although Celeborn wanted to ask after me, he restrained himself."

"Why?" Arwen asked. "Did Daeradar ever tell you he wanted to ask after you?"

"After we were married, he came clean on everything. He went to Falas for a break and to spend time with Círdan. He met an elleth named Larraki, and her head was turned when the Prince of Doriath paid her notice. They never got too serious with each other, but Celeborn did foolishly declare his intent to marry her someday. He had too much wine when he did so."

 _"_ Is that what he told you?" Azthêla was skeptical.

Galadriel smiled. "He didn't need to. I saw it in Melian's mirror. At the time, Melian didn't tell me, but she saw me married to Celeborn and Larraki married to an ellon of the sea."

"Did you see that before he came back to you?" Arwen asked.

"No. That was after we were married. I had to take him at his word, and I admit, where the heart was involved, trust for Celeborn was like a long winter sleep."

"Well, how did you two reunite?" Azthêla wanted to know before Galadriel decided to exit the pool. She saw Galadriel reach for a jar of shampoo and she and Arwen did likewise.

After washing her hair and applying a natural moisturizer, Galadriel picked up the story. "The king and queen were going for a vacation in Falas. I was to attend as one of Melian's handmaidens. I asked to be excused and Melian told me no. She knew I needed to be present for the next stage of my life, reuniting with Celeborn, who stubbornly refused to come back to Doriath."

"Just like an old fashioned romance story, where lovers can't stay apart." Arwen was smiling now. "Did Daeradar come to see you in Falas?"

"Not right away."

"What?" Azthêla and Arwen exclaimed together.

"After several weeks and no sign of him, I was once again left with pain in my heart. I vowed never to marry, instead went back to my original plan of my own kingdom to rule. I started reading all the books I could find on governing and building a kingdom in the huge library in Falas. I had taken a book to one of my favorite parks overlooking the bay. I was lost in reading when a shadow fell across me. Thinking it was a friend, I smiled as I raised my eyes to greet my visitor. It froze in place as my gaze locked with Celeborn's." Galadriel deliberately reached for the soft scented soap in a shell from the sea.

"You better not leave us with that," Arwen threatened.

Her Daernaneth smiled. "He spoke first when it became clear I wasn't. 'I was told of your returning to Melian. I want you to know, I'm seeing someone else.' My heart was broken all over again and I didn't wish to talk with him, especially about his new love. It was like we never exchanged kisses or a grope or two. Realizing I meant so little to him, I looked back down to my book as if to continue reading and replied, 'Leave me, Celeborn.'"

Galadriel rose and reached for a towel, ending the conversation on that note. Without another word, she toweled off, donned a robe and walked serenely to her flet.

Arwen looked at Azthêla and spoke in frustration, "We are going to get the rest of that story out of her before I die of old age and you know very well, we don't die."

* * *

Daybreak paid another visit to Erebor and the dwarves, from their position on the rampart, watched the army of elves who arrived silently during the night. They watched as careful maneuvering of elves allowed Thranduil and Bard through their ranks. The two beasts trotted part ways up the steps, horse and hart making an odd alliance. Fellow dwarves looked at Thorin in surprise as he actually fired an arrow at the feet of Thranduil's mount and shouted, "I'll put the next one between your eyes." He knocked a second arrow and drew back.

Thranduil smiled and gave the slightest of nods to Thorin and his army all drew in the blink of an eye and a thousand arrows were aimed at the motley collection peering back at them.

It had been a very long time since Thorin witnessed perfect choreography of an elven army. He was impressed, but held his position of full draw.

Thranduil almost laughed aloud as dwarves scrambled to find cover and moved his right hand and just as swiftly, the arrows were in quivers again. The elf king smirked, "We've come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered, and accepted."

Still at full draw, Thorin asked, "What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing." He watched Thranduil and Bard exchange looks.

Bard reached into an inner breast pocket of his coat and revealed the jewel of Erebor, holding it aloft for all to see. "We have this."

There was surprised murmuring among every single dwarf as Thorin lowered his bow, mouth open in shock.

Young Kili couldn't hold his retort. "They have the Arkenstone. Thieves. How came you by this? The stone belongs to the king."

"The king may have it, with our good will, but first he must honor his word," Bard called back.

Thorin saw nothing but the stone as elves faded into a blackness of madness and felt the heart of the mountain consume him. "They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, filthy lie." He raised his voice, "The Arkenstone is in this mountain. It's a trick."

"It's no trick; the stone is real. I gave it to them. I took it as my fourteenth share." The dwarves gathered around Bilbo and Bofur was dismayed he returned after knowing the hobbit was going over the wall and allowing him time to escape.

Thorin found a target for his rage. "You'd steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo looked at the others for their reaction to his theft or claim. They were as the stone they came from in their shock.

"Against your claim?" Thorin shouted. "Your claim? You have no claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable brat," Thorin threw down his bow, not caring the valuable weapon received a scratch he would later regret, and charged Bilbo, spurring the others into action as they stepped in to protect the hobbit.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but you are changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never had doubted the loyalty of his kin." Bilbo spoke his mind, even as he now understood Gandalf's warning to the fullest.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty," Thorin roared and advanced on Bilbo's retreat. "Throw him from the ramparts." Nobody moved. He looked at the traitorous dwarves he now hated. "Do you not hear me?" He grabbed for Fili, who broke away. With a shout of rage he snarled, "I'll do it myself." He grabbed Bilbo and forced the smaller, weaker halfling to the balustrade while the others tried to pull him off.

A command that pierced their hearing and into their core stopped Thorin as magic stayed his movements and he was frozen in place. "Do not hurt my burglar. Please, don't damage him. Return him to me. You aren't making a very splendent figure as king under the mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thráin."

As Gandalf threw his mocking of Thorin's right to rule in his face, he released him to his own faculties. When he could move, he noticed Bilbo was no longer in his grasp and gone from the overlook. In wrath, he screamed back at Gandalf, "Never again will I have dealings with wizards or shire rats."

As Thranduil and Bard watched the halfling desperately climb down the rope, they held breaths, praying Thorin didn't cut the rope with him halfway down. Hoping to keep Thorin occupied, Bard called out, "Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?"

"Why should I buy back what is rightfully mine," Thorin snarled.

Watching Bilbo reach the broken stone and rush over the Forest River to Gandalf, Thranduil looked to Bard. "Keep the stone; sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a fair price for it."

Hearing Thranduil's callous words, Thorin screamed in insanity, "I will kill you. On my oath, I will kill you all."

Thranduil replied with equal anger that he would have to break down this miserable dwarven stronghold. "Your oath means nothing." He spun his animal around to seek a safer place to direct his army. "I've heard enough."

Gandalf was full of remorse. He didn't want what he initiated to end in blood. "Thorin, lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death." He tried a different tact. "Thorin, Thráin lives." He got his hoped for response in Thorin, for one split second.

"You lie, Gandalf. My father is dead. Do you take me for a fool? I won't fall for your lowlife tricks again, Wizard. Be gone."

"I don't lie, Thorin." Gandalf watched the looks of disbelief every one of the Company gave him. He couldn't blame them for not believing him after all they suffered at his quest. He saw Balin give him a measured look. "I'm not lying, Balin." He saw the short dwarf nod with the saddest look a dwarf ever gave him.

Balin dared not hope, but Gandalf had never lied to them. "We cannot win this fight, Thorin."

Bard's voice floated up to them, "Give us your answer, will you have peace or war?"

Thorin closed his eyes. He knew it was a futile battle and was being swayed to let the enemy have this round when the raven landed by his head with a series of warbles that only a Durin could understand by the grace of Aulë. Slowly a smile spread.

Most on the rampart could understand the bird and watched Thorin.

"I will have war," he shouted down to the disappointed face of Bard.

Bard looked at the wizard and saw dismay and sadness. Of Thranduil, he was watching something to the east. Taking his eyes off the elves, Bard saw an army of dwarves crest the rise, with the sun at their backs, making their numbers hard to discern. He did see a lone dwarf on a boar riding towards the knoll of a rock outcrop and like everyone, waited. The dwarves in the mountain were shouting welcomes and that boded ill for peace.

"Hey, Thorin," was the first they heard of the invading dwarf.

Bilbo overheard Gandalf groan and lead them through the elven foot soldiers, which parted effortlessly for them. "Who is that? He doesn't look very happy."

"That's Dáin, Lord of the Iron Hills; Thorin's cousin."

"Are they alike?" Bilbo had hopes they could reason with this Durin.

"I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two."

Dáin stopped his boar high enough for all to see and hear him. "Good mornin, how are ye all? I have ah wee proposition if you won't mind giving me ah few moments of your time." He paused for one heartbeat. "Would ya consider…. just shovin off. All of you right now."

Reaching the front row of elves, Gandalf stepped through them while Bilbo stopped for safety the elves provided. Separating himself, Gandalf called out. "Come now, Lord Dáin."

"Gandalf the Grey," Dáin uttered, but not surprised the meddling wizard would somehow be involved.

In front of all, Gandalf bowed his head in a show of respect as he heard Dáin issue him an order. "Tell this rabble ta leave, before I water the ground with their blood."

Gandalf spoke as he continued approaching the bottom of the outcropping, "There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves. A legion of orcs marches on the mountain. Stand your army down."

"I will not stand down before any elf, not least this faithless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses ta stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open. See if he's still smirking then." Dáin turned his boar around in a circle, dusting up a small bit of dirt with snow already long melted from the first dusting terminating fall.

"Let them advance, see how far they get," Thranduil declared loudly.

"I don't give a dead dog for yer threats, you pointy eared princess."

"I'll deal with this rabble, Bard. No need to risk men while we spank them," Thranduil addressed his allied commander.

Gandalf turned and yelled, "Thranduil, this is madness." He saw a volley of arrows shoot in one direction and arrow busters come flying back.

Dáin hollered out, "Hey, how do you like that; the ole twirly burlies."

Thranduil was horrified as he saw his elves pick themselves up, and some were clutching broken limbs. The thunder of horses' hooves drew his attention to the south. With his superior eyesight, he saw what appeared to be Celeborn and Elrond closing fast. _'Good, we will whip these insolent dwarves,'_ raced through his mind, as he moved his hart to stand directly in front of Dáin.

Before another volley was fired from the elves, Celeborn and Elrond and their host were in between.

"Hold yer fire, Dáin," someone upon a horse that was hid from Thranduil's direct sight shouted out. It was Dáin's reaction that caused Thranduil to push through the horses to get a better look at who gave the order.

Dáin stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide in stunned disbelief.

"What's going on down there?" Kili couldn't see why the battle stopped just because someone from the arriving elves gave an order.

"It canna be." Balin shook his head. "I know that voice, but he's long dead."

"Who?" Fili pushed in.

"We'll wait and see." Balin didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, but looked at Thorin to see if he also recognized the voice. Thorin wasn't paying attention so he didn't bother asking.

Dáin focused on Thráin. "Ye are alive."

"Aye. Why are ye fighten with the elves?" Thráin asked.

"Thorin sent ah raven an said Thranduil was attacking. We came an Thorin was right."

Everyone looked to Thranduil. He smiled at Celeborn. "Cousin, you came to help reclaim my stolen gems?"

"Not until we defeat the orcs." Celeborn didn't exactly say no.

"I don't see an…." Thranduil broke off and everyone turned to the rumble in the mountains. They watched in horror as giant Earth-Eaters punched to daylight and vanished back in their newly formed holes. Soon an army of orcs rushed from the tunnels and Thranduil's mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh, come-on," Dáin complained and motioned for his bugler to sound an alarm. At the blast of the ram's horn, his army, who had just started engaging the elves with swords and battle axes broke off and made a line, double high of interlocked shields to halt the rushing orcs.

To Gandalf's and Dáin's relief, the elves joined their side and soon a full scale battle was being waged against orcs and trolls. Bard watched with his people as much better trained dwarves and elves easily killed the enemy. When the trolls broke through the walls of Dale, he took his fight to the city to protect the women and children.

* * *

"I'm going over the wall," Kili decided.

"Stand down," Thorin ordered.

He was instantly bombarded with complaints, the vocalist were his nephews.

"I am ordering you to stand down," he shouted and in his lunacy wandered off. It was no concern of his, the battle that raged at his gate. He needed to protect his gold and soon found himself perched on the throne formulating a plan. That's where Dwalin, who couldn't take not fighting any longer found him.

"Since when do we forsake our own people?" Dwalin was more than angry and disgusted with Thorin, gold sickness or not.

"We can move the gold deeper underground. There are holes beneath holes," Thorin rambled, not responding to his long-time master of arms and cousin.

"You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." Dwalin's condemnation finally pierced a small part of Thorin's brain; the anger center.

"Don't speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord," and he stuttered more out, "I am still Thorin Oakenshield." Dwalin watched with pity as Thorin pulled his sword and screamed, "I am your king."

As a precaution, Dwalin stepped back, heart breaking, "You were always my king. You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become."

"Go; get out…before I kill you."

With one last look filled with grief and disappointment, Dwalin went to tell the others that Thorin couldn't help them anymore and was going to suggest that Balin take over. If he had stayed, he would have witnessed a miracle.

* * *

Gandalf made the decision to fight with the men in Dale and ordered Bilbo with him, as it was safer and the hobbit would last longer than on the open plains where the dwarves and elves were taking heavy casualties. But first, he needed a few minutes to do something. Hiding in a stone building, he closed his eyes and broke the curse Smaug and Sauron placed upon the Lonely Mountain and ring of Durin. How Thorin reacted with the curse broken was up to him.

Thorin went down to where the furnaces melted the gold used to incase Smaug. The sea of gold had him spinning out of control as voices in his head competed for dominance; insanity or control. Who was going to win the battle for his mind? "I'm not my grandfather. I'm not my grandfather," he kept repeating as hallucinations came visiting; Smaug swimming under his feet along with Azog the Defiler. At last, he was sinking to join them when clarity blew like a spring wind through his mind, driving madness with it. He gasped as his mind cleared and he pulled off the crown he never wanted and gave it a toss. Climbing back to the rampart, he wondered how long he was like this, mad as his grandfather.

Kili was first to spot the returning king and stepped to confront him. "I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us. It's not in my blood, Thorin."

As soon as Thorin spoke, everyone knew he was different. Their Thorin was back. Later, they would get the story, but now relished in his words. "No it's not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's Folk do not flee from a fight." The Company savored the touching moment between uncle and nephew as Thorin drew the younger dwarf to him. He let Kili go and sought Fili and especially Dwalin next. "I have no right to ask this of any of you. Will you follow me one last time?"

Bombur sounded the trumpet high on the top of the rampart, letting everyone know, the dwarves inside the mountain were joining the fight.

* * *

Celeborn and Elrond broke from Thranduil's ground troops and pulled their horses to safety. Mentally telling the horses to get away from the battle their warriors started raining arrows down on the side of Azog's forces, blunting the first wave from entering Dale.

Thráin waited with sword drawn near the elf Lords until arrows were exhausted and he ran with the elves to meet orcs in battle. It felt good to be cutting the vile creatures down and Thráin hoped he ran into some from Dol Guldur that he knew. Better yet, he wanted to reach Azog, high on Raven Hill and started working in that direction. The elven sword was beautifully crafted and so lightweight; Thráin felt he could swing it all day. The thought crossed his mind as he saw the sheer numbers of the enemy that he most likely would fight all day unless cut down. His smaller size kept the ungainly orcs from a clean swing and he took many legs out on the first swipe, followed by their heads on the second.

Thorin found himself in the midst of orcs fighting towards Dáin's bellowing. He saw his cousin on the back of a massive orc and found three of his own to fight. Dáin's Warhammer made fast work of the orc's skull and with a careless backhand; he caved the side in of another before catching Thorin in a tight hug. Without more than saying hello, Thorin saw one of Dáin's rams and had an idea. "I'm going to cut the head off the snake." He pointed with his sword to Azog.

"But you're our…wait, Thorin, Thráin is here." Dáin remembered.

"You've taken one too many blows to the head, cousin," Thorin jumped his ram to the side as Balin, with Dwalin, Fili and Kili in a wagon pulled by rams and extended razor spokes almost cut Dáin's legs from under him and he was forced to jump back even further than Thorin.

He watched them race away to Raven Hill. "Maybe I did conjure Thráin in my mind." It seemed like a dream to him now and he went looking for an orc to kill.

* * *

An eerie silence met Thorin and the three who finally summited with him after cutting the rams traces and leaving Balin sliding down the ice with a loaded dart thrower taking down a Warg pack.

"Fili, take Kili and scout across the river," Thorin ordered as goblins emerged from the fortress. He and Dwalin quickly dispersed them.

Legolas and Tauriel heard the battle miles before their destination. Screams and war cries alerted them they were close and Legolas dismounted when his horse encountered several hundred without riders. He noticed even the pack horses were without guides and that meant the need was so dire, they even allowed the lesser trained servants fight. He followed Tauriel and from his few steps behind saw her place her life in peril, not before any orc or troll, but his own father who she dared foolishly challenge. What was said that made her draw on the king, Legolas would like to know, but before he could take the few paces to her side, his father sliced her drawn bow in half and looked to be ending her life. Not hesitating, his sword touched his own sires in a manner inconceivable before the cursed dwarves and they locked gazes. Tauriel took the moment to break away and follow her heart to Raven Hill. Legolas looked over his shoulder and abandoned his adar to follow his heart.

By the time Fili figured a trap had been set, all he could think about was getting his little brother to safety. He let himself be captured as he saw Kili scoot out of sight to freedom. Azog hauled him to the overhang and got Thorin and Dwalin's attention by dangling his prize over the edge. Pulling one of his many knives that they didn't remove off his person, Fili expertly stabbed Azog in the hand gripping his neck. With a howl, the bruit let go and he fell to the snow thirty feet below, rolled and dodged arrows until he hurled over a stone wall. When the arrows stopped flying, he jumped and ran across the frozen river and into another band of waiting orcs. He fought his way through, killing all in his path and met with Dwalin coming from the opposite direction. "Where's Kili?" he asked first.

"Haven't seen him." Dwalin took out another huge orc. "Look at that!" He grabbed Fili and spun him in the direction he was looking.

"Another army!" Fili sounded dejected. At that moment, they heard Kili shouting and ran in his direction.

Tauriel also heard his shout as she rushed up Raven Hill with nothing but her sword in hand, cutting down orcs without stopping to properly finish them off. Legolas ran behind her, killing all she fell. He saw Thorin on the ice near the waterfall surrounded by orcs and veered to assist him. Snatching the feet of a bat to fly him where he needed to be, he used his knives to kill all the orcs climbing a set of stairs to the ice and shot an arrow through the head of the bat, dropping him onto one of the towers overlooking the falls. From his high vantage point, he shot orcs until his quiver was empty. His attention got diverted to Tauriel fighting none other than Bolg and made the decision to aid her over Thorin. A vibrating of the tower caused him to look over the edge to a troll bashing its head against the foundation. Without hesitation he dropped onto the head of the troll, plowing _Orcrist_ into the head. Artful steering of a troll and he managed to not only kill it, but crash the tower across the falls to Bolg. He would be sure and share that memory with his adar. The fight with Bolg was fierce, but his attention was diverted once when he saw Thorin Oakenshield slide to the edge of the falls on his back, a troll raising a mace to kill the helpless king. Without thinking, Legolas threw _Orcrist_ into the heart of the troll.

As it fell, Thorin reached out and pulled his sword from the dead, falling troll. "Fate has united us once again." He struggled to his feet and was alone on the ice. Well, almost alone. Azog, with an iron block chained to his wrist was waiting. They circled one another looking for an opening. Suddenly the fight was on. He scored non-lethal hits on Azog and the orc smashed the ice into shards with each swing of his arm. Thorin watched a pattern form and kept moving in a circle, dodging in and out of reach to keep Azog swinging. Suddenly he dropped _Orcrist_ and hefted the block and tossed it to Azog, who instinctively caught it. He stepped onto solid ice and watched the island tip spilling the orc to his death. It was with shock he killed his nemesis. Mindlessly, he scooped his sword off the ice. He did it; he chopped the snake's head off and left the orc army leaderless.

A movement under his feet caught his attention and saw Azog floating in death with the current still flowing under the ice and followed, looking at the closed eyes. Suddenly Azog opened his eyes and Thorin felt a sharp pain in his foot. Looking down, he was anchored to the ice with Azog's blade that he had attached to his stump, driven through his foot. Azog used his fist and shattered the ice, rising up and throwing Thorin to the table of frozen glass, letting the blade slide from the foot and pouncing as Thorin landed on his back, leading with his sword arm.

Thorin threw _Orcrist_ up and blocked the downward thrust of Azog's killing arm. They both knew Thorin would lose and Azog grinned in victory. His smile was still in place as his head bounced off the ice and over the falls. His body plunged forward, tip of his sword arm stabbing into the ice. Thorin just managed to knock the blade aside and it grazed his ribs, drawing a grunt of surprise and pain. His eyes opened wide and he knew he was dead because his father was here to escort him to Mandos' Hall. As shock set in, he passed out.

"Thorin, Thorin, my lad." Thráin pulled the headless body of Azog off his son and saw a puddle of blood forming on the ice. He quickly pulled his son's tunic up and saw the gash, deep, but not deadly.

"Look, the eagles." A voice by Thráin's side had him turning to look. Sure enough the eagles and Radagast were here at last. Also, he saw Beorn, the shapeshifter turn into a bear as he dropped from the back of a great eagle. Finally he looked at the figure to his side. "A hobbit. Ye must be Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo looked surprised. "Why yes, but I don't believe we've met. Do you know Thorin?" Bilbo pointed to where Thorin was still bleeding onto the ice.

Thráin laughed as he looked down on his son. "I'm his father."


	16. 16 Battle's End

"Is Thorin going to live?" Bilbo saw the gash that opened up his side was still bleeding profusely and forming a thick, red puddle on the ice.

"Aye, he just passed out. Probably more from the shock of seeing me than these minor wounds." Thráin looked for something to press against his son's side. Not seeing anything on Thorin that wasn't soaked in blood already, he turned to Bilbo. "Can ye fetch me ah healer." It came out more of an order than request.

"Uhh, sure." Bilbo wasn't sure where to find one or what they looked like, especially if dwarven. He watched Thráin press the clothing Thorin had on back over the wound and apply pressure. He cautiously walked to the edge of the falls and peered over at the broken tower that smashed the frozen river where it landed into jagged chunks of ice. Amidst the chunks of stone were numerous dead orcs and one troll. A movement to the side caught his eye and he saw Kili was lying on the ice with his head in Tauriel's lap and she was holding her hand to his brow. He looked back over his shoulder at Thráin still assisting Thorin and quickly flew down the steps to Kili and Tauriel.

Tauriel's hand stopped glowing and she reached for her sword as she heard someone approaching swiftly. She spun her head around just in time to see Bilbo slide on the ice to a stop, almost tripping over Kili's prone form. Instead of swinging her sword, she explained what Bilbo was looking at. "Bolg grabbed him by the ankles and smashed his head into the rocks. The rocks will break before Kili's head, but he did get knocked senseless." She smiled lovingly down at the brow she couldn't stop touching.

"Thorin is injured." Bilbo pointed to the top of the falls. "Can you help him?"

"I'm not much of a healer." Tauriel looked at him apologetically. "Is he badly hurt?"

Bilbo nodded his head. "Ugly gash on his side that won't stop bleeding and his foot is dripping blood. His father is with him now."

Tauriel gave him an incredulous look. "Really? Some dwarf told you he was the king's father?"

Bilbo nodded.

"King Thráin is long dead and Thorin is most likely being robbed as we speak." She carefully laid Kili's head on the ice and stood. "Let's see what type of dwarf would harm Kili's uncle." She easily loped up the steps with Bilbo close behind.

Thráin was still kneeling at Thorin's side when he felt the edge of a sword touch his neck and cursed himself for letting his guard down in a war zone. He was sure his head would join Azog's at the bottom of the falls and kept his one eye on his son as the last image he would see before the halls of waiting.

"DARO," Thranduil issued a strong command, echoing off the buildings and rock face on the far side of the river. "First you tried to shoot me and now aim to remove the head of King Thráin. You have issues with kings, don't you?"

Thráin felt the blade being pulled away and turned his head to see who meant him ill-will. It was a pretty, red haired elf lass. Stalking across the ice in their direction was King Thranduil garbed in black armor, his black robe flowing gracefully behind. Thráin patted Thorin's shoulder and stood to greet his fellow king properly. "I thought I got a glimpse of ye at battle's begin." Thráin nodded his head politely.

Thranduil followed suit and over Thráin's head saw Legolas coming from where the second army was now a footnote to the pages of third age history.

Legolas' eyes beheld a ghost as he finally imparted a second glance at the one Tauriel almost beheaded. Instead of joining his father, he rushed to Thráin, gripping his outstretched hand in his own for a moment before releasing it. "As I live forever, it is you, my friend." He looked at a sheepish Tauriel and inquired, "Did I see your sword at the throat of King Thráin?"

"Yes, my lord." Tauriel wished now she hadn't been so hasty and saw Thranduil smiling, enjoying her predicament.

Fortuitously, Thorin chose that moment to regain consciousness with a moan as an announcement, and they all gathered around as he opened his blue eyes. He focused one by one on the elves first and finally his father. "Mandos has a hell?" he croaked the question. "No way would Thranduil and I end up in the halls of waiting together."

"Nay, Lad, ye are still among the living, but when the pain of yer injuries hits, will wish for one or the other." Thráin dropped to his knees again and gripped his son's hands. "Long have I wished to behold your face again."

"I think the pain's starting to hit," Thorin gasped as each breath brought a round of sharp pain, radiating out from where the blade cut through skin and muscle to the bone.

Thranduil knelt and looked at the cloth now adhering to skin. "This is going to hurt, but we need to get you to the healing tents so they can stitch you up."

Thorin let out a string of curses directed at the king's parentage as Thranduil plucked him off the ice and stood in a single motion. "Legolas, bring Thorin's nephew." With his order given, he started towards Dale, picking his way through dead and injured from all armies.

"I'll show you." Tauriel placed a hand on the Prince's arm and led the way, while Thráin and Bilbo hustled to keep up with Thranduil's longer strides.

Bilbo saw Thráin behead a few orcs who were still moving. He did his share of killing, but couldn't bring himself to do a mercy kill, even on an orc. When Thráin knelt beside a badly injured dwarf, Bilbo almost wretched at what was done, but couldn't turn his eyes away.

"King Thráin?" the injured dwarf recognized him.

"I'm back, my faithful warrior."

"Dinna leave me here with my legs over there." The dwarf pointed to where mangled pieces of meat lay. The stumps of his legs imbedded into a snow bank stayed his bleeding to death.

"Ye fought well and Mahal will reward ye handsomely." Thráin swung his sword and the dwarf's head joined his legs.

Bilbo didn't think anything could make him pass out after this trip, but leaned over, panting. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into a concerned eye of Thráin. "I didn't expect that," he admitted.

"The worst part of war, laddie. We try an save those who can live our rough life, but dwarves don't make good beggars."

"I can believe that." Bilbo put one foot in front of the other and they moved on. He heard murmurings and saw dwarves stopping to stare in their direction. Bilbo searched the dwarves they passed in vain looking for the Company and hoped they all survived. A sea of elven tents was being erected just outside the walls of Dale and several elves met the king and pointed to a tent when Thranduil told them he would carry Thorin himself.

Thráin stepped inside just in time to see Thranduil lay Thorin on a mat on the ground and leave without a word to anyone. Looking around, he saw Lord Elrond, still in battle armor, with his hands inside an elf's stomach and moved to get out of the doorway. He sat beside his son, who had his eyes tightly closed and in obvious pain. He took one of Thorin's hands in his to let him know someone was with him. The massive healing tent had six tall tables; all filled with what he assumed were the neediest. Each table had two healers and other elves rushing about.

One injured elf was removed to another tent on a stretcher. As soon as the table became empty, an elven servant scrubbed it down with water from a bucket that had some type of soap to help break blood loose. He no sooner stepped back and another stretcher was placed on the table and Elrond, who took a short half minute break for water, was back. This one held a dwarf with his head split open from a scimitar. Elrond looked carefully and didn't lay his hands on the head, but held them about an inch over the open area. Thráin watched in amazement as the hands glowed and the head wound started closing. Elrond finished by laying a hand over the dwarf's heart and closed his eyes. Soon the dwarf let out a bellow and Elrond caught his thrashing hands. He leaned over and said soothing words in Khuzdul, quieting the dwarf. Soon the dwarf was moved from the tent and the procedure repeated with a fresh patient. Thráin was left dumbfounded that an elf knew their secret language and fluently by what he overheard.

Thráin counted eight bodies placed before the elf lord and as many before the other healers.

An elf who was an assistant made his way to the mat. "King Thráin, do you require healing?"

Thráin quickly shook his head. "Nay, I wasn't touched. My lad, Thorin, is in a bad way."

The elf fluidly knelt and placed his hand over Thorin's heart and closed his eyes. "I sense his side is in need of suturing and his foot is broken. His spirit has recently been troubled, but I feel healing is already taking place." The elf opened his eyes and smiled kindly. "Excuse me while I lift him to the table."

Thráin moved aside and watched his son get laid before Elrond. Thorin opened his eyes and Elrond lifted his head in one hand and reached for a cup with the other.

"This is for pain and infection." Elrond was pleased the dwarf drank without complaining. He handed the empty cup to his assistant. "I viewed your quest as folly, Thorin Oakenshield," Elrond started talking as he pulled the material away from the wound gently.

"What brings you here?" Thorin managed to ask.

Elrond let out a small smile as he cut the material up Thorin's side and laid the tunic over his chest out of the way. "I was going to visit my daughter in Lothlórien and your father was present or I wouldn't be here at all, but relaxing and drinking Celeborn's finest wine."

"You realize I left when your wine ran out," Thorin joked through gritted teeth.

"My son's and your nephews had something to do with that. They were pranking one of my advisors, who is easily deceived. Blaming dwarves for all the mishaps in Imladris provided my son's great entertainment at your expense."

Thráin stayed by his son's side and gripped a hand from the opposite side of the table listening to them talk. He was almost eye level with Thorin and stroked his hair back. After it was clear the conversation was over he commented, "Ye never grew yer beard out as king."

Thorin shifted his eyes away from watching Elrond. "I never will. I will keep it short as a reminder."

"You'll be sung into the halls of waiting ah hero." Thráin saw Elrond pick up a needle threaded with flax.

Thorin winced as the first jab let him know what was being done. He let his eyes lock on his father's one blue eye. All his life, his father had only one eye and he couldn't imagine him any other way. "I'm no hero. I let Dragon Sickness consume me, like Grandfather. What was so easy to spot in him, I missed in myself. The others didn't. They saw and I'm ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf pushed in beside Thráin and laid his gnarled hand on the older king's shoulder and gave a squeeze and smiled at him. "You will hear all about Thorin's short reign, King Thráin. Most fathers don't live to see what fine monarchs their chosen one makes."

Gandalf was sure Thorin's penitent tone was ever witnessed by few. "I'm no king. I make a better blacksmith than ruler."

"You have a host of dwarves outside who beg to differ. I am here on behalf of the Company, who would be in here if not for elven sentinels. I came to get a report for them and if possible take King Thráin with me, as they have convinced Lord Dáin he was seeing things. Not even Bilbo could convince those stubborn dwarves the king lives." Gandalf paused and drew himself to his full height. "A more intractable lot, I've never met. But a lesser dwarf would never have made it this far. They are a most remarkable lot."

"Most in the Company are Durin's Folk and the others will be made lords and allowed to marry into Durin's line. They've more than earned the right, but we'll discuss that later." Thorin shut up when he felt a tightening on his side as Elrond pulled the suture tight and tied the end off by sliding the needle under stitches and making a knot. He almost screamed as an aid pulled his boot off. "Couldn't you have cut the blasted thing off," he snarled.

"I was going to have the boot repaired for you," the elf stated.

Thráin waved his hand in dismissal of Thorin's complaint. "We thank ye." He turned back to Thorin. "I ran through Mirkwood forest without boots. I'll tell ye ah story that will make your little hurts as small as skinned knees when ye were ah wee lad."

Thorin shut his mouth and nodded, letting his head hit the table.

Thráin let his hand go. "I'm going ta go talk with the lads. Ye do what the elves say."

Thorin snagged Thráin's hand quickly. "You don't know how happy I am to see you. You haunted my days and nights, not knowing." Tears trickled down the outside corners of his eyes.

Leaning across, Thráin kissed his brow.

"Elrond, the twins have taken horses and are hunting the few pernicious creatures who decided not to fight til the death. They took Legolas with them, as he's always looking for adventures with your boys," Gandalf informed him.

"They take anyone else?" Elrond asked from where he was examining the bottom of Thorin's foot.

"No. Glorfindel is lord over all of the warriors."

Elrond looked at the wizard in surprise, "Thranduil and Celeborn?"

"Attempting to get drunk. I overheard Thranduil tell him he had an almost full barrel of wine in his tent."

"That will do it," Elrond commented and heard Thorin and Gandalf laugh together.

"What am I missing?" He went back to looking at the foot.

"That's exactly what the Goblin King said when I sliced his stomach open with _Glamdring_ ," Gandalf answered. He put his hand on Thráin's shoulder and escorted him from the tent.

* * *

Legolas saw the twins hurrying to their horses when he entered the perimeter cordoned off as elven domain. An elf hurried to him, "My Lord, I'll take the dwarf."

Without thinking, Legolas handed him over and turned to Tauriel. "I'm going with the twins. Want to come?"

"No, my Lord."

His blue eyes met with her green. He nodded and without a word left, running to his horse. Soon he was riding between Elladan and Elrohir and let their raw enthusiasm for orc killing infiltrate his fëa.

Elladan was first to notice his friend's subdued fëa. "The last time I felt a broken spirit of a princeling was when El got told by Adar, a certain Silvan elleth that was visiting couldn't sit at our table."

"Don't listen to him." Elrohir shot a grin at his brother. "They were Green Elves from deep within the forest of Greenwood and it was over a thousand years ago. They were so different, I wanted to get to know them and learn more of their ways."

"Why were you stopped?" Legolas felt he knew.

"Naneth knew I was more than interested in a silver haired, violet eyed beauty," Elrohir began as they picked up visible tracks of fleeing foe. "We went on a few walks, chaperoned of course." He stopped to laugh. "Erestor was never far away. When I asked her to stay behind at Imladris while her people sailed, Erestor promptly reported to my parents. They had a meeting with the elleth's parents and explained Ñoldor did not marry Silvan."

"It was more than likely, princes did not marry commoners," Legolas supplied with sarcasm.

"El and I were sat down and lectured on the importance of proper linage," Elladan added as he knocked an arrow and shot it into the back of the neck of a fleeing orc.

"I bet it was word for word the lecture my adar gave me." Legolas looked for his own target and found one. He wasn't about to let the twins show him up, and another orc fell. "Seems the elleth I would trade my crown for is in love with a dwarf," he finished. "Kili, the dwarf prince."

"I would seriously doubt the king will allow his grandson to marry an elf." Elrohir had an arrow knocked and desperately needed the next kill to stay even in the count. They topped a hill and he quickly shot, taking a Warg in the side. "Warg kill beats orc."

"I got a troll," Legolas bragged.

"We saw Balin, the dwarf bag six trolls by beheading," Elrohir laughingly stated. "We were trying to get to them, but no need after his spiked wagon wheels sliced and diced, so we killed a cold-drake instead."

"You killed that dragon?" Legolas whistled in appreciation. "I saw it come with Bolg's army from Gundabad. How did you take it down?"

Elladan picked up the story, "It was in the midst of the army and the eagles avoided it. Glorfindel grabbed a warrior's spear and took a scale off with precision over the heart. We pumped arrows as fast as we could into the hole."

"You didn't need a black arrow?" Legolas couldn't see much in the dark which had now fallen.

"Our bows are much stronger than what men are capable of using," Elrohir explained. "It died fast with little damage to anything. Glorfindel and Daeradar were fighting with us, killing orcs who tried to defend the beast while we focused. It's always a treat to watch both of them in battle. We've seen so little of it in our lives."

"My adar is impressive also. He stayed on his hart until it was cut from under him in Dale," Legolas boasted. "How did your adar do in the fight?"

Elladan answered, "He hung back. He fought Nazgûl at Dol Guldur a few days ago and hasn't yet recovered."

"I would have liked to seen that. Did you also fight Nazgûl?" Legolas noticed the twins stopped. "We done for the night?"

"No and yes." Elladan turned his horse around. "We may be needed by Adar." They started back and he clarified, "We didn't fight Nazgûl or see Adar spar, but did get to rescue our sister from a small orc band."

Legolas was stunned. "You mean the most protected elleth in all Middle Earth was at Dol Guldur?"

"That story is going to cost you some wine. Did your adar bring any?" Elrohir asked with humor. It was well known; Thranduil never left his caves empty handed.

"I'm sure we'll find enough to ease any aches you old ellons must have," Legolas joked.

"You are just an elfling, not even two millennia yet," Elladan teased right back.

"At least my horse is faster." Legolas kicked Elneth in the ribs and the race was on.

* * *

Dáin spotted him walking with Gandalf as they refused to vacate the elven compound until seeing Thorin and Kili. He broke from where he was talking to his cousins and the rest of the Company and grabbed Thráin in a tight hug, smashing their skulls together as they laughed with joy. Not to be outdone, Balin was next, followed by Dwalin. Óin restrained himself with just a hug, but Glóin freely threw his forehead into his king's.

While the reunion of older dwarves with Thráin was enthusiastic, Fili hung back, in awe of his grandfather. He was a dwarfling of thirty-two when Thorin led a pitiful small band of dwarves back to the Blue Mountains after a four year absence. Suddenly he was thrust into his grandfather's arms. All seemed to stop as they looked at each other. "Ye grew into ah fine dwarf, laddie." Thráin gave him a brief hug and turned to Ori and spoke to him and gave an identical hug to the bashful youngest of the Company.

Fili needed to know about Thorin and Kili, but was hesitant to interrupt his new king. It sank in, Thorin wasn't king anymore. He had so many questions, but watched as Dáin got first dibs in asking.

"I told them, I found you at Dol Guldur," Gandalf called above the din.

Thráin waved that he heard and waited for the core group of older Durin Folk to press in close before speaking. "Dáin, ye saved the day. I thank ye."

Dáin nodded, his boar tusks gleaming in the setting sun. "I got Thorin's message. Thranduil wants ah meeting with ye tomorrow. Tonight, he's invited you, me and Balin ta his tent for ah celebration."

"And we will go." Thráin looked around him. "I will get ah chance ta talk one on one, but not now. Kili was carried behind me by Legolas Greenleaf."

"We noticed he was missing," Dwalin stated for the group. Dwalin hadn't seen him since Thorin sent him across the river and was worried he was lying dead or injured on Raven Hill and about ready to search for the lad himself.

"How badly injured is my brother?" Fili spoke directly to his grandfather.

"I don't know, lad. I was with Thorin, who has ah couple small injuries from his tangle with Azog the Defiler."

"Does Azog live?" Dwalin asked, hands gripping the handle of his Warhammer, dubbed Smasher.

"Nay, I sent his head over the falls. Does anyone know if his spawn, Bolg, yet breaths?" Thráin had his own beefs with that brat of Gundabad as well.

Nobody spoke and silence settled like the falling darkness on them.

"Someone needs ta find Kili an stay with him." Thráin looked around until his eye fell on Fili who stated he would. "I'll get ye ta yer brother."

"I'll stay with Thorin," Dwalin volunteered.

Thráin nodded, "I'll get ye ta him also." He looked at the rest. "We need the mountain secured."

"We're on it," Glóin volunteered. "Come, lads, to the mountain."

Bilbo wasn't sure where he belonged until Gandalf saw him, "Bilbo, you've been invited to King Thranduil's tent." A small lie, but Gandalf knew the king wouldn't kick a hobbit out, especially one who freely gave up the Arkenstone.


	17. 17 Negotiations Begin

The elven sentries allowed Gandalf and his entourage to pass unchallenged as he led the small group into the middle of the compound where they usually kept the wounded. Looking for information, he finally stopped an elf he saw in with Elrond earlier. "My friend, could you point us to where Prince Thorin and Prince Kili are located."

The elf looked the battle weary dwarves over and pointed from the way he came, "Third tent on the left for Prince Thorin and fourth on the left for Prince Kili."

"Thank you, my good fellow." Gandalf started to move when he heard his name called and looked through bustling elves to see his frumpy fellow wizard hurrying towards them. "Ahh, Radagast. I see you fulfilled your part in this venture flawlessly." He gave the staff back. "Unfortunately, your crystal is broken. I tried to use it on a troll without success."

"I tried to tell you, Gandalf, you have to twist the crystal three times counterclockwise and chant Ungoliant three times as you do. The spiders have cast a spell on it that I haven't yet been able to remove. I may have time to work on it now, I hope. All I could do is temporarily stay the spell before each use for a few seconds."

"I will have to find another crystal now that I have time also."

Radagast fished in his pocket. "I found it lying on the ground at Dol Guldur." He handed the crystal to his fellow wizard.

Gandalf smiled in appreciation and had an idea. "Say, Radagast, the dwarves in the mountain could use your magic tonight. I broke Smaug's pernicious curse, but would like you to check the mountain out for hidden jinxes and spells before you leave. That is your specialty above mine."

"All right, Gandalf." Radagast made haste to the mountain without another word or goodbye.

An elf quickly approached when the group stepped inside the first tent. "My Lord Gandalf, whom do you seek?"

"Thorin Oakenshield."

With a graceful motion of his hand for them to follow, he led them to the rear of the tent. Thorin was resting on one of the few cots, eyes closed and his breathing slow and even. His tunic was missing and a bandage was wrapped around his bare chest. One foot was also similarly bound and raised.

"Thank you," Gandalf dismissed the elven healer. Nobody spoke for fear of waking Thorin, but all were happy to see for themselves he lived. Gandalf made a motion and all but Dwalin followed. Gandalf escorted the others from the tent and looked back one last time. Dwalin sat on a low stool next to the cot and laid his war hammer on the ground. He made a mental note to send a flask of wine back for the loyal dwarf.

The next tent was much like the one which housed Thorin. It too was dedicated to dwarves and was just as crowded, with healers stepping carefully around and over bodies. Kili was awake and holding hands with Tauriel when his visitors crowded around a mat on the ground. Balin wasn't happy with the sight and frowned at the young Durin.

Kili's eyes widened in shock at what appeared to be his grandfather and dismissed him as a figment of his head wound, but still the dwarf wouldn't fade. "Tauriel, is there a one eyed dwarf looking at me?" He whispered loudly and heard the others laugh, even the spirit.

Tauriel smiled. "I tried to kill him, but he's hard to kill." She let her eyes meet the one of the king and it suddenly clicked that Kili was this dwarf's grandson. She tried to pull her hand away, but he held fast.

"Where did your travels take you for fifty years, Grandfather?" Kili didn't really know this old guy, just someone his mother called father when he would come to call infrequently.

Thráin didn't speak and let his one eye absorb the situation. He also caught the disapproving look that still marred Balin's face.

"Mind your manners, Kili," Balin reprimanded. "The king doesn't answer to you."

"I am here to keep you company," Fili quickly cut in before Kili said something foolish.

"I have company and three's a crowd," Kili smiled wickedly at his brother.

"I'm sure the lassie has duties ta attend," Dáin added. "And ye need ah good rest."

"She doesn't. King Thranduil kicked her out of his kingdom for disobeying an order. She has no one but me," Kili protested. "I'm not letting her go."

Balin sighed, "Is that true, lass?"

"Yes." Tauriel was relieved at the dwarves now knew why she stuck to Kili's side.

"We will figure this out later," Thráin spoke with authority and all gave a nod of respect. Without another word, he walked away. The other's except Fili quickly followed.

Outside, Thráin addressed Gandalf, "I could use that drink ye promised Thranduil had."

With a last worried look at the tent, Gandalf led them away. He didn't need a war between dwarves and elves and one misspoke word or deed could very well lead to conflict the orcs stayed only this morning. It seemed so long ago, Gandalf thought as he led them through a maze of tents to where he knew the king relocated.

Fili sank to his knees and just stared at them for a moment and they him. "Why?" He finally asked and without waiting for a reply added, "You were looking at the elven ladies at Imladris. Kili, it's one thing to look, but don't touch."

"Maybe I like the looks of elves above dwarves." Kili smiled and winked up where Tauriel now had his head resting in her lap.

"So, there are others at Imladris?" Tauriel queried lightheartedly.

Fili started laughing. "Well, there was this elf." He rolled over laughing as Kili kicked him.

"What do you think of our grandfather suddenly reappearing?" Kili quickly changed the subject as his brother sat up.

"Surprised as you. Wonder where he's been all these years?" Fili was still absorbing the news. "Thorin got hurt and is in the next tent over."

"How bad?" All levity was gone from Kili.

"Side and foot from what I can see. Dwalin is with him, as usual."

"Is, Dwalin, Thorin's personal guard?" Tauriel asked.

Fili answered, finding he liked the elf more than he thought possible. "Bodyguard, warrior, counselor, cousin, Durin Folk, and way down the line to the throne." He paused and looked at Kili. "You know we all just got bumped down the ladder to the throne."

"Kili nodded, "That would make Dwalin now…." He held his free hand up and ticked the names off, "Thorin, Fili, me, Dáin, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Óin, Glóin and ending with our little cousin, Gimli at number ten. Then if that isn't enough, we have after Gimli, Dori, Nori and Ori, in that order." He smiled up at Tauriel. "You will get to know them, as all but Gimli are part of the Company."

"How many times are you going to count Thorin?" Tauriel teased.

"Twice, as there's two of them," Kili smirked back at her. "I wonder if Thorin Stonehelm is here?"

"I didn't see him with Dáin. If he got left home, he'll be vicious," Fili replied.

A healer appeared and leaned over, placing his hands on Kili's head and heart. Kili felt a tingling where the hands touched and his slight headache disappeared. Rising, the healer pronounced, "You may leave, but no fighting or strenuous lifting."

Fili jumped up and held his hands out, one for Tauriel and the other Kili. Outside, they stopped to marvel at an elven camp at night. Staves with torches lined neat rows of tents. Singing was heard from all quarters and elves mingled in small groups talking and smiling as three eleven groups greeted each other like old friends.

Tauriel felt self-conscious and all eyes on her as she departed with two dwarves. Word of her banishment had reached all Thranduil's warriors and they gave her a wide berth. In defiance, she held her head high and openly took Kili's gloved hand. He grinned at the disapproving looks.

Fili was watching also and strutted on her other side. "Let's go to the mountain where the dwarves are. I'm sure by now they have found the aged ale and wine."

* * *

An exhausted Elrond entered his tent to find Glorfindel and Erestor waiting. Without a word, Erestor helped remove his armor and Glorfindel handed him a clean tunic. There was a commotion near them and with amused looks; they hustled out to see what was happening.

Thranduil was clutching a large barrel to his chest and glaring daggers at hapless elves that were scrambling to upright a wine rack. Elrond saw Celeborn standing to the side, full wine glass in his hand and amusement plastered on his face.

Elrond sidled up and snatched the glass when Celeborn wasn't looking. He drained half before coming up for air. With a smile to his father-in-law he kept the glass.

"Are you going to share, Thranduil?" Glorfindel put his hands on the oaken barrel and subtly pushed down.

"Heel, Glorfindel," Thranduil shot back and tightened his grip. He saw the rack disappear inside his tent and followed. "Take this and try not to drop it again." Two elves rushed to take the barrel and set it back in its holder.

More elves appeared, carting chairs and tables from the town.

"I thought I would move my tent from the center of men." Thranduil started pouring a line of glasses from a large pitcher. He looked up as more entered, "You drinking this time, Mithrandir?"

"I would have last time, but I needed my wits." Gandalf took a glass and let Thráin, Dáin, Balin, Bard and Bilbo at the wine. He looked around at those gathered and asked, "Does everyone know each other?" He saw everyone looking at the other.

"Don't know that one or him." Dáin pointed to Bilbo and Bard. "All others are familiar."

Gandalf put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "This is Bilbo Baggins of Bag End in the Shire. He was recruited by me to accompany Thorin and the Company as their burglar and fourteenth member. It was he who found the Arkenstone and gave it to Bard." He pointed to Bard, "And this is the new king of Dale, Bard, descendant of King Girion."

All eyes turned to the only man present. Bard looked at the dwarves and pulled the Arkenstone. "Are we back to war with dwarves?"

"There has been a significant change since this morning," Gandalf quickly answered while looking at the dwarves. "Bard, let me introduce you to Thráin, king under the mountain."

"Is Thorin dead?" Bard asked as he didn't know who all died in the battle.

"No, no, Thorin has a few injuries, that's all," Gandalf assured him. "Thráin is Thorin's father and rightful king. He was misplaced for a few years, and Lord Celeborn," Gandalf pointed to another elf for Bard, "brought the king home." Gandalf remembered Bard didn't know all the elves and quickly introduced those from Imladris and Lothlórien.

Thráin looked at the Arkenstone and then the man. "Ye will be dealin with me now, lad. Put yer trinket away, for tonight we celebrate. Tomorrow we talk."

As he pocketed the stone, Bard asked Gandalf, "Are you sure he's related to Thorin?"

Gandalf laughed, "The best of the lot. Dwarves are long lived. If your luck holds, your years will be partnered with Thráin. Thorin can be difficult, but Dáin," he pointed to a beaming dwarf, "is impossible to deal with."

"Truer words never spoken, Gandalf." Dáin saluted him with his glass.

"May I have everyone's attention," Gandalf raised his voice, halting private conversations. "A toast if you please. I propose a toast to victory once more over Sauron." All were more than happy to toast another costly battle. As they toasted, dwarven and elven warriors scoured the dark with torches looking for injured and killing any foe still breathing.

Elven servants entered carrying large platters of food piled high. "My Lord, more food wagons have arrived," Thranduil's head chef reported.

"Tell them to return and bring another load. I'll be here longer than planned." He glanced at Elrond and Celeborn. "Tell them we have a few hundred additional elves to feed. Also have them cart our dead out of here." He looked at Celeborn and Elrond, who nodded. "And take Lord Celeborn and Elrond's dead to our burying grounds."

"My own supplies are three days behind," Celeborn stated and Elrond joined his side.

"I hope they include wine from Caras Galadhon," Thranduil added.

Celeborn nodded, "We can arrange a trade."

Elrond looked around and found Thráin talking with Bard. In his rarely used herald's voice, he called out, "King Thráin, a moment please."

Thráin, with a curious Bard in tow, joined the elven lords.

"We are negotiating for wine. Are you willing to check the mountain's stores and join in?" Thranduil asked for the group.

Thráin looked over his shoulder where Dáin and Balin were speaking with Bilbo. "Balin, ah moment." When Balin joined them, he asked, "Did ye check supplies in the mountain?"

Balin's white head bobbed up and down. "Aye, I did a personal inventory. Grains are old, but edible. We'll not starve this winter. Salted meat is still as good as when we ran from the mountain."

"How about the ale and wine?" Thranduil cut in, not concerned about food.

"My pardon, King Thranduil," Balin smiled warmly at him, "I should have known if you and Thráin were together, the wine would be discussed as top priority. Yes, the wine and ale are intact, although several hundred dwarves are now doing their best to consume most of it tonight."

The elven lords looked so concerned that Balin burst out laughing at their expressions. "Not to worry, my lords, we have many storage caverns. They know the king's private reserve is off limits if they don't want to face a month with only water."

"Are the barrels my father stored for his own use and what he traded with Thranduil unspoiled?" Thráin asked.

Balin gave him a curious look, but answered, "They are intact, my Lord. In fact we broke into some and it is the best I've ever had." He watched the elves trade indecipherable looks.

Bard finally caught on and was stunned. "You mean to tell me, the first order of trading isn't for gold or starlight gems, but alcohol?"

Thráin answered with a wide smile, "Laddie, negotiating will be more effective if fine wine an ale are bartered first. Nobody wants ta walk away from those riches. The rest, we'll work out. Now, if ye aren't ah fair trader, the elves will leave ye naked an homeless."

"Elves!" Thranduil snorted, "Don't listen to him. The dwarves are masters of the craft. I'm a harmless elfling compared to Thráin and his advisors." He smiled, showing his dimples for effect.

"I've dealt with both." Bard wasn't sure whom he distrusted more, a smiling dwarf or smiling elf.

Gandalf joined them, both hands full. "King Thráin, I've put together a plate and flask for Dwalin." "Could I impose on someone to deliver them?"

Thranduil waved his hand and a servant appeared immediately. Gandalf gave instructions where to find the dwarf and stood close as negotiation for wine and ale commenced. Soon all were gathered around listening and offering opinions. Dáin joined in and Bilbo thoroughly enjoyed the proceedings. His quick mind kept track of the numbers and what went to each kingdom.

"The dwarves drained my supplies to dangerous levels," Elrond complained. "With dwarves flocking to Rivendell come spring, I'll need you to keep barrels for them of ale and wine. I'll pay for what we use."

Thráin shot right back, "Oh no, ya don't, laddie. I happen ta know the Dúnedain are frequent visitors an they'll drink ye dry an it'll be blamed on the dwarves, like ye did everything when Thorin passed yer way."

Bard saw Elrond give Thráin the coldest stare and was amazed a fight didn't break out. "You forget it was me who patched said Thorin up just a couple hours ago."

"I'm not forgettin how long ye made him wait," Thráin rebutted in identical tones.

"I know where I can attain highland ponies. How many do you need?" Elrond shot right back and Bard almost dropped his glass. They weren't mad at each other, but playing a well-worn game, both obviously enjoyed.

"Ta get our breeding stock up an running, four unrelated stallions an thirty mares."

"I require three barrels of your finest wine for each stallion and two for each mare and one ale. Since it will be returning dwarves drinking what I get from you, I'm giving you full credit for quality; make it good if you don't want to be stabbed in your sleep. That's just my fee for delivering. You'll part with enough gold to make the purchase or you can find where to get ponies on your own."

"Robbery," Thráin grumbled. "Agreed, but don't think for one minute I'm fallin for yer line of giving any wine ta my people." He saw Elrond and his advisors smile and knew he was right. "Like we had no choice but ta beg in the years after Smaug, I feel royally cheated by yer bargain."

Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"I said agreed, ya pointy eared thief."

Elrond let out a huge grin and Glorfindel patted his shoulder in congratulations.

"My son, I will talk to you in private," Celeborn spoke in Westron so the non-elves could understand.

Elrond's smile faded.

Dáin jumped in next and it was fun to watch the two dwarves haggle livestock for ale. Bard was learning fast.

"I suppose you want passage for your dwarf friends through my forest?" Thranduil took his turn.

"I expect no less than the agreement ye had with my father." Thráin was enjoying himself. As he spoke, flashes of cold, drafty nights in the dungeon tried to compete and he refilled his glass of wine to chase them away.

"No." Thranduil sat so he was Thráin's level. "Traffic will be much heavier and my toll steeper. If you want to know the alternative to paying, ask Balin here," he pointed to the only dwarf in his dungeon lately, "if the price is too steep."

"And what are you asking?" Balin stood for Thráin as he went for more wine.

"Since the wine came from my kingdom originally, an equal trade, aged for new. And I allow passage through my kingdom."

"And protection?" Thráin knew his father had that arrangement.

"You'll have to pay with gold for that." Thranduil thought fast. "Hundred pounds of gold coin per month."

"That's robbery," Thráin cried with indignation. "I'll give ye fifty and that's only fer when they use yer road."

"Seventy-five," Thranduil countered.

"Sixty is my final offer and two for one on the wine barrels or I import from Lothlórien or Gondor."

"I'll live with that until your old stores are depleted, then one for one." Thranduil smiled and held his empty glass out for a fresh one. "You are providing the wine for us to sample during the rest of the negotiations?"

Thráin looked to Balin. "Is ours better than this swill?"

"Much," Balin bragged.

"Deal it is," Thráin exchanged polite nods of acceptance with Thranduil. Bard watched every nuance carefully as he learned the art of kingship.

Thráin finally turned to Celeborn, the last elf lord. "Lord Celeborn, ye have been awfully quiet. What do ye want ta swindle me out of?"

With a somber expression, Celeborn replied, "I don't negotiate with dwarves. You have nothing I need or want. I sent the chest you gave me with Galadriel. We are squared."

"Will ye accept a small gift of thanks for your hospitality? An I would like ta give ah gift ta yer beautiful granddaughter for her graciousness in caring for an clothing ah stray dwarf king. An I have just the trinket ta grace yer lovely lady's neck."

Celeborn shot a look to Elrond, who was smirking. He looked back to Thráin. "For the ladies, I will accept. My wife hasn't had any new dwarven jewelry for many centuries."

At that moment the twins and Legolas entered. The father's and grandfather looked closely at them for signs of injury.

"Report," Elrond ordered in general.

"Scattered and disorganized orcs, goblins and wargs are on the outskirts of camp," Elladan started and accepted the glass of wine Glorfindel shoved into his hand.

"No packing up yet; they are easy to pick off individually," Legolas picked up. "We'll take patrols out in the morning and hunt more down."

"They scattered in all directions, even up on the mountain and to Mirkwood," Elrohir finished their report.

"Is Bolg still alive?" Celeborn asked, hoping one of the elflings could answer.

"No, I killed him," Legolas replied, "on Raven Hill halfway down the falls and pitched his body the rest of the way down."

"An I killed Azog," Thráin added with satisfaction. "The two orc leaders are dead."

Everyone watched as the younger elves dug into the food hungrily. It was the first meal outside Lembas any had eaten in days.

"Lord Balin, I have the contracts written up if you wish to peruse them," Erestor said from where he had been busily writing since wine negotiations started.

Balin pulled his monocular from a pocket and flipped it open. Bilbo watched, much interested in every word spoken or written. He quietly slipped to Balin's side and read over his shoulder. "Everything looks to be in order," Balin said and took the pen, dipped it in the ink well and signed his name, Lord Balin of Erebor, by witness number two on three separate contracts, two copies each. Bilbo saw the name, Lord Erestor of Imladris, in the first witness slot. "Thráin," Balin called out.

Thráin read the contracts carefully, although he knew if Balin signed, his reading was perfunctory and expected as ruler.

Bilbo paid careful attention to Thráin's signature. "King Thráin II of Erebor," he read softly aloud.

"Ye interested in all this, laddie?" Thráin asked as he signed the last copy.

"I'm going to write a book when I go home of my adventures and everyone I've met."

"I should be interested in a copy." Thráin saw Bilbo beam. "I'm reading ah book about the Peredhil's sons, Elladan an Elrohir right now."

Bilbo turned and looked at the twins. "They have a book about them?"

"Aye, their many exploits when they were young." Thráin's eyes followed to where the twins were eating and talking to the other elves.

"How old are they? I forget elves are much older than we are." Bilbo was curious as they looked little more than grown.

"Ah, let's see now. They were born not long after the War of the Alliance."

Bilbo spun his head around. "But that was like three thousand years ago."

Thráin nodded, "I'm almost three hundred myself."

Dáin wandered over and read his copy of the contract and signed.

Again, Bilbo looked at the signature, Dáin Ironfoot, Lord of the Iron Hills.

Elrond was next and Erestor pointed to where he was to sign. Without reading, he picked up the pen and signed two copies, one for Imladris and one for Thráin. Bilbo had to look quick to see how he signed, Elrond Peredhil. Bilbo was almost disappointed he didn't make it fancier. He looked at Bilbo when done. "Glad you didn't stay in Rivendell?"

"I wanted to, Lord Elrond. It's the most perfect bucolic setting my eyes have ever beheld and I always thought that sentiment exclusively fit the Shire. One day, I should like to return."

"You are most welcome to come and stay as long as you like." Elrond stepped aside for Thranduil.

Bilbo had snuck around Thranduil's caverns for days and explored all the rooms. He even entered the king's office and looked at his papers. He wasn't disappointed when Thranduil with a flourish, signed, King Thranduil, Lord of Greenwood the Great. He remembered hastily scribbling his name on the contract and wished he had taken more time and added an appellation making his signature, Bilbo Baggins, Lord of Bag End.

Gandalf approached, "Go with Dáin and Balin to the mountain, as it's the safest place around right now. We don't know for sure all the fighting is done."

"Are you coming?" Bilbo saw Dáin approach.

"No, I am staying among the elves. They'll need me if attacked during the night."

The dwarves and elves left Thranduil and Legolas alone for the first time since the younger challenged his father.

Thranduil knew it was his job to bring his son back to him. "I am pleased with the reports of your first major battle. Your skills are befitting my son."

"You approve of my ability to choose what weapon to shove through Bolg's head, but not matters of my heart?" Legolas was done being his father's obedient child.

"You are young. When you sail, there will be a world of elleth's to choose from. Sindar or Teleri. Your naneth might have awakened from the halls of waiting and can better guide your heart. There is not one elleth outside Arwen Undómiel who will meet with my approval." Thranduil poured another glass of wine for this conversation. "Say the word, and I will speak with Elrond. He too has been emphatic that his only daughter not marries beneath her station. You are the only ellon left in Middle Earth of her rank. When I sent word throughout the land of a son; a letter, which I still possess, came from Elrond expressing his hopes to unite our lands through marriage. Go to Lothlórien. Spend time with Arwen. It has been many centuries and you were but little more than an elfling when you last were in her company."

"I'm sure Arwen is lovely, but she is bound to her houses. My heart seeks one who loves the trees as I." Legolas was secretly pleased his father didn't dismiss his words out of hand. His father's intolerance of new ideas stressed him and they usually ended in an argument.

"Last I checked, Lothlórien holds the only Mallorn trees on this side of the sea. Go to Lothlórien, for the beauty and Arwen." Thranduil's tone demanded obedience.

"I will do as you wish, but if the lady isn't to my liking, I'll not stay. Nor will I return this way for a long while. My heart needs to rest from the spring freshness of Tauriel. Kili is a very lucky dwarf." It broke Legolas' heart to admit he lost to a dwarf. It would be a long while before he trusted or liked any dwarf and most likely never, he vowed to himself. He would be as Lord Celeborn, distant from their treachery. That settled in his mind, he looked around for a place to sleep. The long trip to Gundabad was catching up and he wished to rise early.

Thranduil pointed to a cot that was tilted to the wall out of the way. "Take mine." He rose and left the tent.

As Legolas lay down, he wondered if his father would return.

Thranduil went to the latrine tent and relieved himself and stalked back to Celeborn's tent. He entered and looked around. The other Lord's setup was very similar as both had Sindar tastes. "You wished a word in confidence?"

Celeborn didn't get up from his chair and pointed to another at the table. When Thranduil sat, he reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a piece of jewelry and sat it on the table.

Thranduil turned white and his hand shook visibly as he reached for it. "How came you by this?"


	18. 18 Galadriel's Recollecting

Arwen slipped quietly down the stone steps to the lowest levels of Caras Galadhon. Her grandmother hardly left her mirror in the four days since their return. Azthêla was, as usual, present and seated nearby should her services be required. With a smile in her direction, Arwen sat on a root. Long ago, seats had been carved into the top of the wood and formed a scab that resisted change as the tree grew.

"She has been looking for over an hour," Azthêla whispered. "I fear her fëa has not had the rest it requires for a full recovery."

"She won't rest until Daeradar is home. She follows his every move," Awren murmured back.

Galadriel knew the visitors were whispering as not to disturb her visions, but the water went black, as it always did when done revealing prognostications. She had to admit to a bone wearing fatigue as she sat on a root chair across from her faithful servant and granddaughter.

Azthêla quickly served her a glass of Miruvor. Galadriel smiled brightly, more to ease their fears for her fëa and cover the emptiness she felt with Celeborn so far away. She drank the liquid fast before reaching for a glass of dry white wine.

"You need more than Miruvor and wine, Daernaneth." Arwen monitored her grandmother's food intake and it had been noticeably absent of late.

"I will eat when your daeradar is at the Anduin. I will need my strength to greet him properly."

"Daernaneth!" Arwen blushed, drawing a laugh from the older married elleths.

"You will experience those joys someday soon." Galadriel sighed as the healing drink relaxed and alleviated her aching back and bare feet.

"Not if what you said about a gap of decades between my meeting my future husband and wedded bliss," Arwen grumbled.

Galadriel closed her eyes in weariness. "When you know who your soulmate is, the wait becomes bearable."

"Tell more of you and Daeradar," Arwen prompted. "Azthêla and I have been more than patient. And besides, you'll never finish if Daeradar is here and can eavesdrop. I don't want you being influenced."

Galadriel opened her eyes and smiled. "He does do that, doesn't he."

"Eavesdrop or influence?" Azthêla asked.

"Influence; his stealth resembles Smaug when he entered Erebor." She quickly picked her story up where she left off. "After seeing who was before me, I quickly looked back down as if the subject was most important. I idly turned a page and let my finger follow the script, although I never saw the runes. Celeborn instead of leaving sat beside me. I gave up and looked into his eyes, my heart bleeding all over the book, metaphorically speaking. I said a coldly as possible, 'I'll not forget our parting or your cruel words. Yes, I'm related to the kinslayers. Although innocent of bloodshed, your actions made me very aware I am capable of killing another elf also.'"

"'I wished to apologize for what I did and said.' He sounded so sincere, I shut up and listened. 'I never knew elves could murder one another, and for just a handful of ships. I suppose I was more shocked over what the killing was for than the actual event. The Teleri are my kin over the sea that were slaughtered.'"

"'I'm half Teleri,' I reminded him. 'I'm also your third cousin so its best we never wed. I will find another as you did.' I wanted to cry and knew never would I marry another. My heart had chosen. Little did I know, Celeborn was also crying inside at his rashness. I took my leave of him and walked. I remember numbly walking through a market to the docks. A ship was gliding into port so I watched, missing the docks of Alqualondë I played on as an elfling. The sailors disembarked and one came directly to me. He was the captain I found out later. He never seen an elleth so tall and was intrigued. He said they came from visiting a newly raised island called Númenór. I wanted to hear all about his travels."

"Was he wed?" Azthêla asked and poured more wine for them.

"There was no bonding in his eyes or I wouldn't have spoken so openly with him. His name was Náphon and he was fairly tall, with silver hair and blue eyes."

"Like Daeradar," Arwen supplied.

"Yes, like Daeradar, but he wasn't quite as tall or broad of shoulders. He was one of Círdan's captains. He asked if I would join him in a meal; he would tell me of his voyage."

"And he could see you were unbound," Arwen stated again.

"Nothing has changed upon meeting of eldar," her grandmother reminded her and watched a smile appear. Elflings learned very early how to detect binding of fëas in adult elves.

"Were you two chaperoned?" Azthêla asked.

Galadriel thought back. "That is more of a Sindar custom that Ñoldor adopted in Middle Earth. The baser Sindar needed someone to keep their raging fëas intact. I wasn't concerned of impropriety with Náphon, so no we weren't chaperoned, although one of his mates offered for my sake. I told him I would be fine."

"Did he try and take advantage?" Arwen asked. "He was at sea a long time."

"He was very polite. Now back to my accounting. Clutching the book to my breast, I thought if Melian tasked me with anything that evening. Deciding I didn't care if she had, I accepted and we went to a niche in the stone walls that lined the dock. There we had seafood and wine like we are drinking now." Galadriel took a sip and watched as the other two did also. "He told me how he learned in Númenór that the Valar refused to allow travel between Númenór and Tol Eressëa because of some kinslaying among the elves of Aman. I was quite ashamed of my relations at this point and kept quiet, letting Náphon tell his story. After talking for some time, he suddenly went quiet and blushed. 'I'm talking non-stop and outside, Artanis, know nothing about you. You are not from here or I would have known.'"

"Being put on the spot, I knew if he were Círdan's seaman, we might meet again. I decided to test the truth. The ugly truth I wanted Celeborn to never learn wasn't so hard with a stranger my heart didn't yearn for. He was shocked and I saw revulsion, but he didn't get up and leave. By now, night had fallen and our little table was brightly lit with lamps along the walls. 'So the kinslayers are in Middle Earth?' he asked for confirmation. I told him yes. He asked about the crossing of the Helcaraxë and I found myself telling my story, with a few exemptions. We talked long into the night and he paid for our dinner and we left, still talking and walking in the muggy night. He insisted on escorting me to the summer palace of the king when he found out my status as handmaiden to Melian. Other than that, I didn't tell him anything. The gate to the courtyard swung open several steps before we reached it. Celeborn stood glaring at Náphon."

"Did they fight?" Arwen wanted her Grandfather to fight for her grandmother like in the love stories.

"Not that night." Galadriel hinted maybe they did. "I thanked Náphon for a wonderful time and just to spite Celeborn, asked brazenly if I could see him again. He said he would call on me and left. As Celeborn walked me to the house, he snarled in rage, 'What kind of elleth propositions an ellon?'"

"I replied, 'If you haven't figured it out by now, Moriquendi, you never will. I am no ordinary elleth content to play subordinate to anyone, and I never will. I came to this land to rule my own realm. No ellon in Aman was good enough or my equal and I see there are none up to the challenge here either.'"

"He came back with, 'Don't expect to rule the Sindar or Green Elves. Stick with your kinslayer Ñoldor elves. You're way too loose for the likes of me anyway, allowing me to kiss you and fondle your breasts before rings were exchanged.' We stood glaring at each other and he added, 'Lárraki is the perfect Sindarin elleth.'"

"Oh, Daernaneth, however did you respond to that?" Arwen was all eyes at these new revelations about her grandparents.

"I slapped him hard and stalked inside." Galadriel smiled at the memory.

Azthêla laughed aloud and Arwen gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "I hope my romance is nothing like yours and Daeradar's. It would be much too painful."

"Oh, but the joys of making up from such fights are beyond compare." Galadriel laughed as her granddaughter blushed so hard, even in the faint light, was clearly visible. "The next day, Melian called for me. Thinking I was to be chastised for my behavior, I was surprised when she informed me of a party that night at Círdan's. There were many elves already present when we arrived. To my delight, Náphon was also in attendance and spotted me right away. He angled through the elves to my side, where we made polite conversation which I've always hated. Suddenly all talking ceased and we looked to see what was happening. Celeborn arrived with an elleth on his arm."

"Lárraki?" Azthêla guessed.

"Precisely. She was petite with red hair and grey eyes. I spitefully thought her homely, although she wasn't. Celeborn greeted the king and queen and introduced Lárraki to them while everyone watched. I couldn't and turned my back to them and asked Náphon something inane to get our conversation going again. He instead stated, 'I've never met the king and queen until tonight and now the High Prince. Say, isn't he the one at the gate last night?'"

"'Don't pay him any mind. He thinks he's important due to his title. Mine is equal to his and I have more kings in my linage,' I bragged."

"Náphon looked at me in surprise. 'You're a handmaiden to Melian, hardly royal.'"

"I was caught in my own deceit and tried to lie my way free. 'I told you about my family and the kinslaying and crossing the ice.'"

"Náphon was frowning. 'You mentioned the royals who came here, but not your relationship to them. Why?' He saw right through me."

"That was a good question. 'I'm ashamed of some of them. I'm Fëanor's niece,' I admitted unequivocally."

"'That changes things,' was his swift judgmental reply."

"'How so?' I asked, although had a very good idea."

"'I thought you guilty of keeping bad company. Now I know your blood is sullied. You may not be like them today, but what about tomorrow?' His words cut like shards of glass or the ice we crossed. I was learning for the first time how the Moriquendi really thought of us. First we invade their lands, bringing strange language and customs. Then they find out we are monsters. I wanted to withdraw inside myself and hide. Never did I wish for the company of Ñoldor or my Naneth and Adar than at that moment."

"That's not you, Daernaneth," Arwen spoke quietly. As the story unfolded, her mood rose like crescendos of musical instruments and fell into a fiery abyss of agony for her grandmother.

"Not now, but then I was barely more than an elfling and not in control of my emotions yet. Everything moved so much faster in the first age. Someone was always marrying, being born or dying. Marriages were much too young, but life here was brutal and often short."

"What did you say to Náphon?" Azthêla turned them back to the story.

"I said, 'I'm the great niece of King Thingol. Is he sullied also?'"

"'He wasn't in Valinor,' Náphon retorted and we didn't bother to lower our voices."

"'Yes he was.' I was getting hot and he was turning into another fool of an elf."

"'Oh, one time almost five hundred years ago,' he shot back."

"He was starting to annoy me. How could I have thought him charming? I turned to leave and almost bumped into Lárraki. She was holding Celeborn's hand, which he let go when he saw me staring at it. She had this insipid expression that I wanted to wipe away."

"She looked at me and asked, 'Are you the tallest elleth in Middle Earth?'"

"I refused to look at Celeborn as I responded, 'And Aman.'"

""You must be Artanis,' she replied with the more enthusiasm. 'I heard all about how you crossed the ice. Celeborn told me all about you.' She placed her hand on his arm and I wanted to deck her."

"To his credit, his face was devoid of expression. He was waiting to see if I would behave badly and beneath my status. Náphon was also listening to my reply, although he was ignorant of our history. I focused on her face, shutting down any form of projecting, lest they feel my broken heart, and replied, 'I'm sure Celeborn gave the details adequately.'"

"'He also said you were handmaiden to Queen Melian. Do you also serve, Princess Lúthien?'"

"I saw Celeborn smile. 'No, but if you have any questions, Prince Celeborn is the one to ask. I'm just a lowly handmaiden.' I excused myself and walked away without another word. I needed air and headed to the first balcony I could find, but not until snagging an entire carafe and glass off a table. Unbeknownst to me my brother, Finrod, arrived soon after and greeted the King and Queen. He had been to Menegroth only once since his banishment and that was to seal a trade pact between the two realms and the dwarves. After pleasantries, he asked Thingol, 'I seek Artanis.'"

"Thingol motioned Celeborn to him as he saw us together before I left in a rush. Lárraki was still a leech and Finrod got to meet her. Celeborn, upon introducing Lárraki to my brother knew he could never love her or feel pride with her by his side as he did me. When in the presence of his family with her for the first time, he felt his status and it weighed heavily; the gulf fixed between him and a maiden. Celeborn knew where I was as his eyes followed my departure and he showed Finrod the way and stayed while I greeted my brother."

"Finrod kept his hands on my shoulders for my attention and stated, 'Aragon has died from his wounds.' I was stunned and saddened. He was gravely injured in the Battle of Lammoth, but survived and was tended by my uncle, Fingolfin, at Mithrim all those years. 'Uncle has requested us to attend the funeral and wishes you to stay for a season with him.'"

"'Of course,' was all I could say as grief overwhelmed me and I started crying. Celeborn wasn't close enough to hear the exchange, but saw me pulled into Finrod's arms and weep."

"'What tidings grieves Galadriel so?' Celeborn let us know we weren't alone in our pain."

"'Galadriel?' Finrod asked."

"'It's her hair. It shines with the light of gold and silver. She carries both sun and moon in her tresses,' Celeborn explained. I was hearing this for the first time. I knew he liked to play with my hair, but was never poetic or romantic when we were alone. His comportment was more the strong, silent type."

"'An elf can only rename his wife.' Finrod was angry. 'I forbid the name.' He took my elbow and led me from the alcove overlooking the sea. I'll never forget the light of the moon shimmering on the waves. It was a full moon and the town was bathed in beauty. The aromatic scent of roses drifted up from below and climbing vines of clematis showered the walls with purple highlights over grey stone. That was in this serene setting I received my name."

"'Her hair is exceeding more radiant than Ithil. The moon is jealous and tries to compete. The sun pales next to her golden locks. Her lips are fresher than the air after a spring rain. Her height given by Eru Ilúvatar himself to reign above us all.' Celeborn didn't budge from his place blocking the doorway. 'Her name is Galadriel. As High Prince of Doriath, I command it.'"

"'Only the king can issue such a command.' Finrod's voice rose to a shout. Talking inside ceased and all strained to listen. 'Our cousin lies dead and you act like a love-struck elfling. You had your chance with my sister and threw her away.' Finrod pushed past Celeborn and we stepped into a room with all eyes upon us."

"Melian was the only one not shocked, as she foresaw this very event. She embraced me tightly for a moment. 'Galadriel; a most fitting name. For centuries, the name floated on the surface of my water, but no hint of its owner ever surfaced. As Maia, I outrank all elves in Middle Earth. From this moment forth, you shall be Galadriel, daughter of King Finarfin of Tirion and Queen Eärwen of Alqualondë.' There was a collective gasp, as few knew who I was. Melian then turned her attention on Celeborn. 'Prince Celeborn, you repudiated your love for Lady Galadriel in the past, but tonight you spoke from the heart. Your stubborn head may lie to you, but the heart is always true. Before Galadriel leaves for Hithlum, you will mend your relationship and restore your pledge of fidelity to her.'"

"I glanced where Celeborn was standing to my right and he was smiling. I expected him to be in a fury over this order, but he looked like he won a great prize."

Galadriel stopped talking and held her glass out for a refill.

"You better not leave us with that," Arwen threatened and felt extracting this story from her grandmother was making her sound childish and threatening. She wondered if ever she would espouse attributes of her grandmother. Outward behavior and inward beauty were already mimicking that of her grandmother, although unseen by herself, readily obvious to all who knew them.

Galadriel smiled her thanks to Azthêla. "You want the details of how we made up?"

"Yes!" Two voices melded into one.

"I will attempt to not disappoint then. Melian then turned her attention to a shocked Lárraki. Celeborn also had never divulged who I really was. I kept my gaze on Celeborn as the other elleth approached him. There was not one sound in the room as everybody wanted to witness the prince breaking up. Melian addressed her first. 'My dear, Celeborn spoke rashly when pledging a marriage to you. Has he given you a ring?'"

"Lárraki shook her head. 'He has never spoken to me as he did Art…,err, Galadriel just now.'"

"'Lárraki, my disservice to you is unforgivable,' Celeborn began. 'I enjoyed your company and beauty and was proud you chose to favor me in return. I pledged myself to Galadriel years ago, before I learned of the treachery of the kinslaying. I see now, her family was innocent. In my anger I broke our promise to wed someday and fled to Falas, where I met you and wrongfully pursued. When she arrived here a few weeks past, I first tried to avoid her, telling myself I didn't want to see her, when all I wanted was to gaze on her beauty. When I finally found courage to approach her, she responded as a spurned lover, igniting great anger in me, even though justified on her part. Seeing the two of you together tonight for the first time opened my blind eyes. You are kind and gentle and she a wild winter tempest blowing from off the Ettenmoors, striking without mercy. You could feel our fëas were never searching for the other. Mine is an empty vine and she is my water. I was going to tell you tonight when I took you home and apologize to your family.' Celeborn stopped his effusive speech."

"He turned to me and before he could open his mouth again, I gave the order, 'You say one word in public and I'll demonstrate how a kinslaying works.'"

"He gave me a cheeky grin and threw out, 'I missed you, my wild one,' and wisely shut up and the room erupted with laughter and comments of he was much smarter than he looked. That's how he got his title, Celeborn the Wise. It started as a joke and disseminated widely over the millennia's by Círdan, who every time he says it, his eyes gleam with remembrance, as do Celeborn and I. Most elves think it's because he has great wisdom."

"Finrod still was upset and wanted to hit Celeborn for his treatment of me and said as much when the laughter died down. Next thing we knew, Celeborn was picking himself off the floor and we all were in shock that it was Náphon who was standing over him, fist clinched. He didn't care he had just hit the crown prince and could be jailed and fined. He went on to say, 'It's obvious to us common elves, being born a royal pain resulted in deficiencies in your upbringing. Consider my punch as taken to the backroom where normal elflings are taught respect, sometimes at the expense of our backsides.' Náphon then turned to Lárraki and offered his hand, 'You have become the victim of lesser bred elves no matter what they think of themselves. Allow me the honor of escorting you home.' He turned to me next. 'Galadriel, you are now the marked property of this royal imbecile. But upon learning your parentage, something tells me you are well suited for life at court. As for carriage; Lárraki could give you lessons. Not once in her humiliation did she act despairingly to Prince Celeborn or the royal family. The prince will find you a poor consolation prize.'"

"He didn't?" Arwen was shocked.

Even Azthêla was without comeback.

Galadriel smiled at the memory. "Never had anyone ever spoken to me like that. It was quite the education, hearing what is most likely spoken behind ones back regularly. King Thingol, who was very quiet during the exchange made his presence known by asking, 'Celeborn, do you and Galadriel need a chaperone or referee?' He had to wait for more levity to die down, but he was smiling. He did that to break the tension that built at Náphon's attitude."

"'Do we have to be chaperoned?' Celeborn pleaded his case. 'Mablung, who hasn't left my side in several years, could use a break.'"

"'Yes, I quite agree.' Thingol was way too quick with his answer, telling me he knew what he was going to do all along and most likely discussed this evening with Melian. He continued and even surprised me. 'I will chaperone you two until you both leave for Mithrim.' Celeborn and I both accepted. What could we do, tell the king no?"

"Celeborn, without warning reciprocated to Náphon and split his lip. Thinking there might be a fight, Mablung quickly inserted himself between the captain and his prince and Beleg, who was near the door, notched an arrow. The scrapping was too close to the king and queen. Melian had the power to freeze their movements, but she looked way too amused to do anything but watch with a smile plastered on her face."

"Celeborn spoke, not rashly or unkind to Náphon. 'Captain Náphon, you are forgiven for striking a prince. If you make it a habit, I will strip you of rank and exile you to the new Isle of Númenór. Don't forget who is at the front of every battle to protect Falas and I gladly lay down my life for you and yours. All I request is a little respect in return. If you think being born royal is an end to itself, try learning all the languages I've had to master, Quenya being the latest, even though forbidden. There is one in Hithlum who speaks Vanyarin and I will learn it also. If you think you can best me in combat, I'll let you choose any weapon.' Celeborn looked around the room and spoke in general, 'It was the Valar who chose my family to lead you. Any here protest that choice? The king is present to hear your complaints.' He stopped talking and there was silence from those who jeered him just minutes before."

"Círdan, whose home we were in, stepped up beside Celeborn and laid a hand on his shoulder. 'I can speak for all residents of Falas and my kingdom when I say, we love you Celeborn and you will rule wisely in due time.' His eye caught Melian's and she turned pale, for Círdan also had foresight."

"Náphon proved his worth by reaching for Celeborn's hand. 'My Lord, I apologize for my ill manners. Seems I am no better than I reputed you to be. You have my hand of friendship and service.' They clasp forearms and Celeborn looked at Lárraki. 'He is a much better ellon than me.'"

"Did they marry?" Arwen asked.

"Celeborn and I went to their wedding almost three years to the day after that night." Galadriel was smiling at the memories of a happier time and stopped her story.

"Oh no, you can't leave us without a makeup story," Azthêla quickly inserted.

"I want to know what Daeradar said to you," Arwen chimed in as soon as Azthêla stopped speaking.

Galadriel gave them a brilliant smile, glowing from within, which she often did when thinking of her love. "The evening ended for me and Celeborn after he spoke to Lárraki. She and Náphon left right away to get acquainted. I'm sure Lárraki's parents were disappointed to have her daughter leave the house with a prince and return with a sea captain. Finrod wasn't in the mood for a gathering, but graciously escorted Melian to the summer palace, where he was provided with a room until we left a couple days later. Celeborn and I departed shortly after Círdan drew us aside for a private word. He said, 'Celeborn, you are wise beyond your years. Marry Galadriel, as she holds your common sense.' Galadriel stopped and laughed, "Celeborn just couldn't stop himself. 'I want her to hold something else.'"

"'In time, my boy.' Círdan was smiling. 'I foresee many centuries of marriage before separation.'"

"You and Daeradar will be parted?" Arwen couldn't even comprehend them apart for more than a few weeks at a time, as they never were and had a love fairy tales were made of.

"As time here grows old, I have seen a parting from your Daeradar, but the details are hidden as of yet. The time is not now, but soon." Galadriel went back to her story. "I knew we had a long road ahead of us before marriage. One didn't experience our trauma and put the pieces together rapidly. He knew it also. We were not human. In fact, it was before man came unto us and exposed us to a short life span. Círdan told us to go and talk, so we left, with Thingol trailing way too close for our liking. We walked side by side to the beach away from the lanterns of the town. Celeborn began after throwing a glare at Thingol, 'I meant every word I said back there. I want our fëas to dance under the trees as before. No other elleth makes me alive, Galadriel.' He paused. 'Galadriel, Galadriel.'"

"'What are you doing?' I asked."

"I would wake from night terrors saying that name. For the first year, I couldn't sleep without those dreams; killing, blood, screams of dying elves. Then the dreams changed; frozen ice, orcs, your face and waterfall of golden hair which I took to naming Galadriel. That's when I fled to Falas; to escape the memories and to spend time with my dearadar's cousin, Círdan. I met Lárraki while out riding one morning. She was in a field picking wildflowers. We talked and for the first time that night I didn't have a nightmare. I took it as a sign she was maybe my true love and started stalking her. At first, she resisted, but I am charming.' He stopped and grinned at me."

"'Do I have to slap you again?' I asked, although teasing. Thingol laughed, reminding us we were not alone."

"He quickly sobered and took my hand for the first time. 'I never considered or cared how much I hurt you. It wasn't until I went to Barad Nimras, when I heard Finrod was building a tower and saw the hurt and anger in his eyes that I knew you suffered as well. I came back to Falas with renewed determination to put you in my past. I was watching from Círdan's balcony when you rode into Falas and knew it was folly. Finrod didn't say you were aware I was seeing someone, just that he was aware of it. I assumed he kept it from you.'"

"'He didn't,' I replied and dropped his hand. I turned and walked a ways down the beach with my back to him and Thingol. Later when we linked after marriage and relived that moment, I saw Thingol motioning for him to follow."

"He came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms from behind. We stayed like that for a long time, watching the waves and moon. He whispered in my ear, 'Is it alright if I kiss you?'

"I looked back to see where Thingol was and he was where we left him; like us staring out to sea. 'It's too soon.'"

"Noooo," Arwen lamented. "You never turn down kisses from Daeradar."

Galadriel smiled fondly at her only granddaughter. "We didn't kiss that night, nor many months thereafter. We went to my uncle's in Mithrim. The funeral was sad because my cousin died in his youth and had yet to really live. Fingolfin lamented the loss and held us all tighter for a spell. He didn't want any to leave, but we had to return to our lives. Celeborn and I stayed for two years."

"The kiss?" Azthêla reminded Galadriel.

"Oh, that. Mablung went with us so was chaperone when we spent time alone on the trip north, which wasn't often. It was the winter solstice feast our first year in Mithrim."

"But you went in the summer," Arwen pointed out. You waited six months to kiss him? Didn't you want to?"

"Very much, but I wanted more to drive any lingering thoughts of another elleth from his mind. He spent much of his time with Glorfindel and Mablung. They went to Gondolin and worked on construction until late fall. I helped prepare for the feast and it was snowing all that day and beautiful. Celeborn, Mablung, Glorfindel, Turgin and Finrod dragged in huge yule logs and set them ablaze in the great hall. Aredhel and I decorated the hall and baked in the kitchen for days. The ellon would sneak in and steal whatever they could and we always put something in a certain spot near the door, but chased them with a broom for sport. They would have been disappointed if we didn't. That night we danced and sang some songs we brought with us and new we wrote here. Celeborn stayed by my side with his hand either in mine or on my waist. Several of my old friends, who became lords of Gondolin's houses tried to steal me away for dances. Celeborn would have none of that. Every dance was his. I felt a shift in our fëas and knew it was time to take the next step back to where we were. We had reached that step years before, but it was new and exciting all over again. He pulled me outside away from prying eyes and there in the cold we kissed. When we broke apart, no less than five ellon where clapping along with Aredhel. Our chaperones were many. And that is the story of our tumultuous beginning."

"How many years before you wed?" Azthêla asked.

Galadriel thought. "That year was FA 70."

"But you and Daeradar didn't marry until FA 150. An eighty year courtship?"

"A mere blink in the life of an elf." Galadriel stood and led the way to the talon and ending her tale.


	19. 19 Birthing Elflings

Thráin stood inside the flap of the tent watching his son sleep along the rear wall, where injured dwarves filled almost every scrap of space. Dwalin was also dozing, hunched over from his position on the stool, a soft snore rumbling through the pillow where his head rested beside Thorin's. He looked around and saw an empty pallet that he was sure housed a dwarf when he was here last. The elf on duty was mixing draughts at a table, so he cautiously stepped around bodies to his side. "Excuse me, laddie, but how many of the dwarves have died?"

"We lost two after doing all we could for them," the healer replied so quietly, Thráin strained to catch the words. "Master Figwit brought a bag and said it belonged to King Thráin. I take it you are he?"

"I am." Thráin took the offered duffel. "I'm going ta sit with my son for ah spell."

"If you require rest, take a pallet." The healer motioned to one Thráin missed. "The other dwarf would most likely be more comfortable lying down. He can have the one closest to the one he guards."

"Thank you," Thráin spoke formally and made his way to his son. Laying a hand on Dwalin's fighting arm, he shook him slightly and stepped back as Dwalin came up swinging. "It's just me, lad." He saw Dwalin take note of where he was.

"A full meal and flask of wine put me down faster than an orc could. I'm sorry for not keeping proper watch," Dwalin apologized.

"We hardly need guarding in this tent," Thráin reassured him.

"Elves? We spent many days in Thranduil's dungeon not long ago. I think we need to be on guard now more than ever." Dwalin kept his voice down, but the healer, across the tent heard him just the same.

"We will form alliances with these elves, Dwalin. Now go lay on that cot. I'll be ah needin ya tomorrow." Thráin pointed to a space not far from Thorin. "I'm gonna sit an watch over my son for ah spell. I saw ye fightin on Raven Hill today. I dinna fight near as hard."

"We have much to catch up on, Thráin." Dwalin laid a hand on his shoulder. "Where have you been?"

Thráin briefly gave him an overview and watched his son's best friend's eyes open wide in many parts. He didn't know it, but Thorin woke and was watching and listening. "I was treated fairly at Lothlórien, an by the one elf who has reason ta hate dwarves," Thráin finished.

"Thranduil?" Dwalin guessed.

"Nay, Celeborn. He was prince of Doriath when the dwarves of Nogrod attacked."

"I understand." Dwalin remembered the story vaguely.

Thráin turned to look upon his son and smiled. "Did our talkin wake ye?"

"And well worth it, Father. I always wondered your fate." He watched as Thráin sat on the stool and stretched his legs out, crossing his feet at the ankles; back resting on a tent pole.

Comfortable, Thráin reached out and stroked his son's brow. "Do ya need anything?"

"More pain draught would help."

Thráin started to rise and saw the healer already coming. As he dosed Thorin, he inquired of Thráin, "I would ask permission to share your story with the elves."

"By all means, do so. Lord Erestor is writing the account down for reading. He told me the first copy will be completed by spring an placed in the library at Imladris. He said the scribes will then copy five additional books, one for Erebor, one for Thranduil, one for Lothlórien, one for the Havens and lastly, one ta sail ta Aman. I was quite impressed that one small story has such circulation."

"And also put to verse from the masters, such as Sẻbel in our realm and Lindir of Imladris."

"An which realm are ye from?" Thráin inquired, although he figured Thranduil's.

"The Greenwood." The elf left quickly as a moan escaped another dwarf.

Thráin turned back to Thorin to find him sleeping again. Getting comfortable he reached inside the duffel and pulled the item on top; the book Erestor gave him. He opened to the next chapter he was planning on reading. He read the title first, _Havens For Elflings_. Instead, he decided to start at the beginning and flipped to the front page after the index to a preamble.

 _I am Lord Erestor and reside at Imladris. My duties are vast, but include managing the household for Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían, dictating correspondence for Lord Elrond, writing all accounts of lore associated with the great house and overseer of the education of Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion. In the function of Imladris, I am equal rank with twice born, Lord Glorfindel, whose primary function with the twins is training them in weapons use and the art of warfare, and of course complicity in their misbehaving. In the unlikely advent the Lord and Lady were to perish, I would become Lord of Imladris and the twins would go to Lothlórien with Glorfindel, as his duty is to the line of Turgon and not a kingdom._

 _I was born the first and only child of Lord Ecthelion in Gondolin and am the sole survivor of that great house. To be fair, my naneth was pregnant with me and I was born on the Road of Sorrow after Gondolin fell and before she reached the Havens on the Sirion. Lady Elanath, my naneth, joined the house of Tuor and was caretaker and educator of Eärendil. I was also raised in the noble house and followed Eärendil as a younger brother would have. I was quite dismayed when he married young, but he explained to me as half Edain, he was mature and in love with another peredhil, the daughter of the late King Dior and his equally departed wife, Queen Nimloth. I was one of the first elflings to hold their sons, Elrond and Elros. In the chaos of the sacking of Arvernien in FA 538, I was separated from my naneth as she tried to rescue the twins. I never saw her again due to a soldier of Círdan ordering me to get to the docks and onto a ship, and she was killed by a Fëanorian. I went to the Isle of Balar where Lord Círdan was regent. After we sorted out who died and went missing, I was made attaché to King Gil-galad._

 _The War of the Wrath reunited me with Elrond and his brother when rescued by the Valar. Those set of twins were raised to majority in the house of Círdan in the newly built Lindon, where Gil-galad ruled all elves in Middle Earth. Elros stayed with Círdan and became his sea captain and eventually king of Númenor, and Elrond became herald to Gil-galad and his named heir. If one wishes to pull their hair out and scratch eyeballs bloody; I have written a book on the merits of whose claim to the throne of High King was greater; Ereinion Gil-galad or Elrond Peredhil._

 _I have a book on the courtship and marriage of Elrond and Celebrían, so won't go into detail here. This book is the accounts of two young twins, who just happen to culminate the Great House of Finwë's incestuous offspring in Ennor. Elrond is fourth removed from Fingolfin, and Celebrían is second from Finarfin; and they are both sons of King Finwë. Needless to say, Elrond and Celebrían are fifth cousins, a respectable distance after some of their ancestors. One set of Elrond's grandparents were second cousins and Celebrían's parents third. It's much easier to point out those not blood related who married into the royal lines of Olwë, Elmo, Finwë and Ingwë after they started having children. My head is starting to spin just thinking of it._

 _Birth Of Elflings_

 _Just after breakfast one cold spring morning, I was summoned to Elrond's office, where he handed me a letter. "Erestor, I know the weather isn't accommodating, but would you take this missive to Lothlórien personally."_

 _I looked and it had Celeborn and Galadriel written in Celebrían's hand on the outside and sealed with her wax seal. Without a word, I took it and left; curious as to why it was something I personally had to deliver. I asked Eárthellon to mind the house in my absence. He is a trusted servant and with his wife, Lindis, saw to the personal comfort of the Lord and Lady's chambers. He is also a healer and she a midwife, who helped birth Elrond and Elros and their father, Eärendil. They also escaped Gondolin, but lost their daughter to an orc's scimitar._

 _The next day I saddled my horse and left the protected valley. I hadn't been abroad since my return with Elrond at the end of the second age and am quite happy and content within the walls of a house. The March Wardens stopped me and demanded my business at the northern border of Lórien. "I am Lord Erestor of Imladris, here on private business with the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim," I replied._

 _All of the sudden, they parted and I was facing Lord Celeborn himself. He was on patrol and Galadriel spoke through their fëas that I was approaching the edge of their lands. I bowed respectfully, although we shared many a meal together._

 _"Erestor, what a surprise," Celeborn stated, but didn't smile. "Is all well at Imladris?"_

 _I heard the undertones that meant his child. "I bring greetings and a letter from Lady Celebrían."_

 _He held his hand out and I dug it from a saddlebag and handed it to him. He looked at the writing and without opening, put it in his pocket. With a few words to his Wardens, we rode rapidly to Caras Galadhon, arriving the next afternoon. We went directly to the bath houses and Celeborn made the dry comment that Galadriel would prefer us not smelling of horse at her table._

 _I dined that evening in the main hall with them, surrounded by their lords and ladies. To my astonishment, I was placed with honor beside Lord Celeborn. I renewed acquaintances with many I fought beside in the war. After dining, I was asked to accompany them to their private sitting area. It was my first time seeing their intimate quarters and it was completely Sindarin in design and décor. I did see hints of Ñoldor in the rest of the talon and had a brief thought of wonderment at what their bedchamber might look like and quickly squelched that thought before the Lady read it. She was absorbed in the letter and I breathed a sigh of relief._

 _Her smile was radiant when she looked at me and handed the letter to her husband. "I have long waited this news. We will journey back with you and stay for many years."_

 _Shock was written all over my face and she laughed. "You have no idea what is in the letter, do you?"_

 _I shook my head. "No, My Lady, all was well within the boundaries of Imladris when I departed. I have no idea what would bring you to our fair community for so long."_

 _"Celebrían is with child," she announced with joy and I almost fainted._

 _"I should be there," were the first words I spoke, thinking of all that needed to be done that was under my jurisdiction to prepare for the elfling of one who could have been high king._

 _"Yes, we will leave within the week." Galadriel jumped up in a very uncharacteristic move and rushed away. Soon I heard cheers and voices raised in harmony, singing a welcome for a baby._

 _Celeborn was more subdued, but his eyes shone. "What has Elrond set up for a baby in his quarters?"_

 _"He has a section that may need a wall renovated," I was quick to respond._

 _"A year is a very short time to prepare." Celeborn walked to his personal desk and sat in his chair. Soon he finished a message, folded the paper and sealed with wax. He handed it to me. "Please take this to Vellon."_

 _I looked at the name. King Amroth._

 _Five days later a small group, prepared for years away from Lothlórien, departed with even more horses packed with personal belongings and gifts. Spring, although cool was beautiful that year and the high moors were painted with wildflowers of every shade and description. Most memorable though was our entrance into Imladris. Elrond and Celebrían were on the landing and she rushed into her parents open arms as soon as they dismounted, with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks and laughter on her lips. I'm always amazed that pregnant women can laugh and cry at the same time._

 _Galadriel took her daughter's face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes. With a mother's scolding, she exclaimed, "You withheld that fact, pen neth." She looked at Celeborn. "Our daughter is as Nimloth and Elwing."_

 _Celeborn frowned and then his eyes opened wide. "Twins?"_

 _My eyes flew to Celebrían and then Elrond. There were murmurings from those who overheard and I realized it hadn't been disclosed and we were learning at the same time. Elrond nodded his head in confirmation and Glorfindel pulled him in for a hug and laughed loudly. That night, music and singing in the Hall of Fire was more beautiful and lively than in years. Only elflings could raise the hearts to that level. At my place beside Glorfindel, we watched Celebrían talk to her parents until her eyes grew heavy. Our intimate group walked with them to their suite and Galadriel left with her daughter to her dressing chamber, while we joined Elrond in a private toast to his twins._

 _Glorfindel had a question. "Are they sons, Elrond?"_

 _Elrond looked puzzled. "I can't tell yet. When they are around six months, the sex will be evident beyond doubt."_

 _"You might have daughters," Glorfindel teased._

 _"I…I…don't…I don't know what to do with daughters," Elrond stammered out and we laughed. He looked at Celeborn for help. "You're the expert in daughters. What does one do with a girl?"_

 _Celeborn looked proud as he replied, "Keep them away from ellon like you, Elrond."_

 _We laughed and Elrond turned red, but smiled and saluted Celeborn with his glass. "I always assumed I would have a son first."_

 _Celeborn looked around the room. "When you took these rooms, you didn't exactly plan for a family. We have renovations to do."_

 _"I'm knocking a hole in that wall," Elrond pointed and we looked where a tapestry hung. "It leads into a hall that will be blocked off and this end of the house will be for family and close friends. Can I turn that task over to you?" Elrond asked his father-in-law._

 _"Of course," Celeborn accepted and Elrond turned to Glorfindel and I and winked. He turned back to Celeborn. "First thing in the morning we'll pull the house schematics and redesign this section."_

 _"I know where they are," I offered._

 _"I will look at them tonight." Celeborn was itching to do something to assist his grandchildren._

 _The months and summer flew by. Celeborn and his handpicked carpenters had the rooms renovated in four months, while the women of Imladris used looms and knitting to create an entire set of baby things. A stack of diapers kept growing of different sizes and Galadriel drew on her vast knowledge as she personally helped with Eluréd and Elurín as infants and Elrond and Elros._

 _Meals revolved around the mother to be, nutritional menus carefully planned. Her cravings brought rounds of laughter and ribbing to the poor soul deigned to fetch them, namely Elrond. I entered the dining hall one morning to hear her pleading. "Please, Elrond, please."_

 _He looked disgusted. "Are you sure we can't substitute a kid or kine?"_

 _Celeborn started laughing, "Consider yourself lucky, Elrond. Galadriel requested ewe cheese from Khazad-dûm. It was one of the few times I dealt with dwarves after their treachery."_

 _Elrond looked defeated, "I'll take Glorfindel for company."_

 _"Where are you off to?" I inquired as I slipped into my chair._

 _"The mountains. For dinner tonight, Celebrían will have fresh venison heart, rolled in flour and fried."_

 _Breakfast lost its appeal. Elves don't eat organs of animals._

* * *

 _The betting pool was quite large when Elrond announced the gender of his twins. Already, Celebrían was almost the size of a normal ellon ready to give birth and she had six months to go. He called a feast of celebration for the unveiling. All of Imladris was present and he stood on a chair to see everyone's face when he made his announcement. "For all you betting on twin girls or one of each," he paused for effect, "are the losers. Celebrían in six months will give birth to two boys." He smiled as the hall burst into clapping and cheers. I was in charge of payouts, as it was my pool. Glorfindel smiled broadly as he accepted his winnings, three bottles of the finest wine from Lothlórien and a stone to put a fine edge on knives, and a small bag of gold coin._

 _"I bet that way on purpose," Celeborn groused as he looked at his lost treasures and gold to the winners. "I really wanted daeriell's after Celebrían. Elrond doesn't know what he is missing."_

 _Now that they knew ellons were coming, the elleth's started making baby and children's clothing in earnest. All baby items for either gender were already sewn or knitted and placed in newly constructed dressers and closets. Soon several dressers were filled with every garment two ellons would need for several years._

 _Glorfindel presented the parents with a set of toy soldiers and horses. Celeborn made a fort for battles, complete with draw bridges and trebuchets in scale to Glorfindel's army. My part in that set was wagons and tiny sacks and tools, pulled by draft horses of the same size. Others in the valley added forest animals and dwarves and men. When completed, it was several hundred pieces and took up an entire room that Elrond set aside as a play room. Elrond mentioned it would be years before the boys could safely play with the toys, but that didn't stop us and every night found us together, while the women sewed, whittling away, making a mess for the servants to clean. We let the women sew stuffed dogs and horses for their first few years. I turned my attention to furniture for babies and soon several items were carted into the house by our more creative inhabitants._

 _The day before Celebrían gave birth, I was with Elrond, Celeborn and Glorfindel as we inspected everything for soundness and the windows for latches that couldn't be opened by small hands. Elrond looked around. "Have I missed anything?"_

 _"Not yet," Celeborn smiled as he replied. "Soon, sleeping through the night will be a distant memory."_

 _Watching Celebrían walk was painful for all. She would hold her stomach up and her legs were splayed out like a cow delivering. Twins were rare among elves and seemed to be confined in mass to the royals from the line of Finwë and Ñoldor in general over the other houses._

 _It was the middle of the night when a frantic pounding on my chamber door had me flinging it open. Elrond was disheveled and in his night pants and bare chested and forgot his slippers. "Get Lindis, now." He was gone just as fast and I knew it was time. I threw a robe on and ran down the hall, down two flights of stairs and knocked loudly enough to wake that entire wing. Eárthellon answered, took one look and said they were on their way even though I hadn't sputtered anything yet._

 _Glorfindel answered my pounding with sword in hand. "Ohh, put that thing away. It's just the babies," I chastised and for once he was speechless. We rushed into the main suite where Celeborn was pacing._

 _"Are they here yet?" Glorfindel asked._

 _"We will know when they arrive, if all goes well," Celeborn replied somberly._

 _Glorfindel and I exchanged worried looks and I ventured the question, "Is all well?"_

 _"I don't know. Galadriel said something wasn't right and shut the door in my face." Celeborn went back to pacing. Glorfindel took up post in front of the door should he be needed. After what seemed forever, the door opened and Eárthellon appeared. "We need more hot water and clean cloths."_

 _Grateful for any task, I ran off to the kitchen and sent a servant in the now early morning to the healer wing. Carrying a large caldron with boiling water, I got to enter the bed chamber._

 _Lindis instructed me. "Put it on the floor at the end of the couch." I carefully did as told, keeping my eyes on Celebrían._

 _"Where are the cloths?" Elrond snapped from his position from between his wife's legs._

 _"Coming," I replied and hurried out to fetch the servant. She chose that moment to enter the sitting room, arms laden. I whipped them away with, "Thank you, that's all," and nodded for Glorfindel to open the door._

 _Back inside, I looked for where to set them when Galadriel spoke, "Just hold them and stand here," she pointed to a spot beside her. With fright I might be in the way, I complied and was on the front row for the twin's birthing._

 _Eárthellon was holding Celebrían's hand and his was glowing, imparting strength. Galadriel had her hands on her daughter's stomach and directing Elrond. Lindis took a cloth from my arms and dipped it into the water. Ringing it out, she reached around Elrond and wiped between Celebrían's legs, dropped the cloth onto the floor and repeated the action. I saw the discarded cloth soaked in blood with each replacement. As for Celebrían, she wasn't moving and very pale. What seemed like hours, nobody moved. Elrond was in mental communication with his son's and trying to get them to do something._

 _"Elladan needs to roll over now," Galadriel spoke and I jumped. 'Elladan?' I wondered if that were a baby's name._

 _Elrond's eyes were closed. "He just did; what now?"_

 _"Tell Elrohir to place his foot on his brother's rear and push."_

 _I almost laughed at the request if not for the blood dripping from the mother, nay, streaming was a better word and soon my arms were empty. Without being told, I opened the door. "Glorfindel, Celebrían is bleeding heavily. Get twice as many cloths…..now."_

 _When the knock sounded, I opened and both Glorfindel and Celeborn were laden down. I motioned them to the spot and we watched a growing pile of bloodied cloths grow. Celeborn looked ready to pass out and Glorfindel not much better. So much for seasoned warriors._

 _"I see crowning," Elrond spoke and we all crowded to watch. "Push, Celebrían, push. After a few hard pushes and screams, the baby slipped into Elrond's hands. Without hesitation, he took a knife that Eárthellon had been holding in his free hand and cut the cord, clamping with his fingers as Lindis tied it off. He looked around, "Celeborn, get a receiving blanket and take him."_

 _We were in awe as Celeborn held the babe. I took a moist cloth and wiped him clean while Glorfindel gently reached out and ran a finger over his tiny head. "Dark hair, like his adar," he commented. Soon the baby was clean and wrapped in a soft blanket and Celeborn wasn't letting anyone else hold. We couldn't blame him. He hadn't had an elfling in his family since Celebrían._

 _We turned back to the birthing couch at Elrond's next words. "My Love, this one is breech and I can't get him to turn. He will rip you further and the pain will be intense. I'm going to help him come so can't deliver. Again he looked around. "Glorfindel, I need you to deliver Elrohir."_

 _"I hope that's the name of the baby." Glorfindel tried for levity as he squatted in position. I would like to say I've never done this before, but this is my fourth time and I've never been a father."_

 _"It's because you are trusted." Elrond moved to stand beside Galadriel and together they forced the baby down and out. Celebrían wailed long with each push. Our bruised ears were a pittance to pay for her suffering. Suddenly, the screaming stopped and Elrond moved swiftly. While Glorfindel held the wiggling, slippery bundle, Elrond cut the cord and tied it off. He held his hand out and Lindis placed a receiving blanket in it. He stood and started examining the baby as he took a second wet rag for cleaning. He placed the baby on a changing table and we gathered around._

 _"What are you looking for, Elrond?" Celeborn knew by the way Elrond searched, he was looking for something._

 _"Circulation. When we entered the womb with our minds, we saw the umbilical cords knotted. Neither would be born alive and we most likely would have lost Celebrían in the process. We got them to twist around and undo the knot, but that put this one in a breech position. His cord was flattened while coming through the canal." Elrond placed a hand on the baby's chest and we waited, breath held. "He is fine." Elrond switched with Celeborn and we watched him repeat everything and pronounce the firstborn healthy as well._

 _"Names, Elrond?" Celeborn demanded._

 _Elrond held the firstborn. "This is Elladan and his little brother, Elrohir."_

 _By the time we turned back to Celebrían, she was cleaned up and in a new gown and in bed._

 _"And that's where you will remain for many days," Elrond admonished as he took Elladan to her. She looked at both without holding, but reached a shaking hand out to stroke each tiny head. Eárthellon provided a sleeping and pain draught and soon her eyes closed and she was asleep and free of pain._

 _Galadriel held each baby and checked for herself their health and one by one we all took turns._

 _As Glorfindel held Elladan, Elrond commented, "Your duties have extended beyond me."_

 _Glorfindel nodded, not taking his eyes off his bundle. "I'll take this one as my own."_

 _"What? Who will take Elrohir?" Elrond complained as he snuggled his cheek to the one he held. The baby opened his eyes and we all crowded around for a look._

 _"Grey, like mine," Elrond crowed with a wide grin._

 _"They look exactly like you and Elros did at birth," Galadriel added. "Glorfindel, I have decided. You cannot keep either. Their Daeradar and I will keep them." She smiled at Celeborn and they exchanged private words before she continued. "As daerodhron's, we will keep them and let everyone visit for short periods, even the parents."_

 _"Nice try Galadriel," Elrond admonished playfully as Celeborn reclaimed Elrohir. "I can see my son's will not want for love and attention. I couldn't ask for better relatives or friends."_

 _"We will take the first watch," Celeborn stated firmly with no room for debate and watched as Glorfindel reluctantly handed Elladan to his grandmother. "You have an anxious community to inform."_

 _Elrond dressed and we went to breakfast where word spread and the residents met us for a report. Elrond briefly filled them in, minus any detail and said mother and sons were doing well. At our table, Elrond confided quietly, "That was the hardest birth I've ever attended."_

 _Not an exciting chapter full of elfling mischief, but without their birth, the rest of the book would never have happened. We should have seen their difficult birth as an omen of things to come, but looking at helpless elflings held in their parent's arms; all we saw were beautiful little lives._

Thráin closed the book and replace it in the bag. Shoving the duffle under Thorin's cot, he gave his son a last once over and went to the empty pallet. Lying down after a week on horseback was what the healer would have ordered had he known. Thráin knew he was having trouble sleeping for being over tired and let his mind wander back to his own children's births and soon joined the others in sleep.


	20. 20 Legolas Loses Again

A pink band to the east greeted Legolas as he stepped from the tent and ran soundlessly to the armory for arrows and a replacement sword. Looking through the pile of weapons, his gaze fell upon the sword he took off Thorin Oakenshield and kept for himself with his father's blessing. Sliding it into the sheath made for it that he strapped on when rising, he sent a silent summons to Elneth and quickly threw his saddle on and went searching for the twins. He spotted them talking with Lord Glorfindel and joined them just as Glorfindel spotted his sword.

"Where did you get that weapon?" Glorfindel pointed to his side.

Surprised he looked down. "It's mine."

"That's not what I asked and no it's not." Glorfindel's comeback was too silky smooth and Legolas felt like he was caught doing something his father had forbidden when he was an elfling.

He lifted his chin defiantly. "I claimed it fairly."

The famous smile Glorfindel was renowned for lit his face outwardly and his being glowed from within with a soft golden hew. "What does the previous owner have to say?"

A crowd was gathering to hear the prince take on the Balrog slayer.

"The dwarf stole it from its rightful owner," Legolas replied with confidence as no elf would give such a fine weapon to a lowly dwarf.

Glorfindel looked confused on purpose as he drew the young elf into his trap. "You mean the trolls on the Great East Road are the rightful owners?"

Legolas felt his ears redden as a ripple of mirth flowed outward like a stone cast into a pond. "He didn't say where it came from."

"Your coming by that sword doesn't coincide with their visit to your father's dungeons, now does it?" Glorfindel toyed with him. The twins were smiling identically on each side of him.

"What of it?" Legolas was done with this conversation and turned to Elladan. "I'm ready."

He didn't see the sword until the tip pressed into his belly and the other elves stepped back quickly.

"Be a good princeling and give me the weapon." Glorfindel was all business now.

"Really?" Legolas was flabbergasted. "You defend a dwarf's right to a weapon of my kin?"

"Since when do Sindar Elves call those of the Ñoldor, kin? If you don't even know where this blade comes from, you, as an elf, dishonor its memory."

Legolas looked around and saw his father and the other high lords watching from within the growing crowd. "Adar, what do you know of this blade?" He was in way over his head and knew it and didn't want to fight Glorfindel for the right to claim it as he knew who would win.

Thranduil, along with Celeborn and Elrond stepped forward. "Give me the sword and sheath," Thranduil commanded. Once Legolas removed the belt and handed it over, he pulled the sword and looking at it in the early morning light read the ancient runes. " _Orcrist_."

"You read those runes?" Legolas asked, as once again his father surprised him with his knowledge.

"It's Quenya," Thranduil answered as he looked down the blade on both sides. Suddenly he turned to Glorfindel, who lowered his blade, but hadn't sheathed the weapon. "Which lord welded this fine blade in Gondolin?"

Legolas' eyes opened wide in shock and the twins laughed at him.

"Ecthelion of the Fountain. It was forged by the high elves in Gondolin," Glorfindel told Thranduil and winked at Legolas. "It brought Ecthelion bad luck as it was in his hand when a Balrog killed him. Maybe the dwarf will have better fortune."

"This is the sword Mithrandir gave to Thorin." Elrond reached out and took the sword and shoved it into the sheath still held by Thranduil.

"We found two and I gave Thorin that one and kept this one." Gandalf joined the circle he saw from a distance and wondered what was transpiring. He drew _Glamdring_ and let Thranduil look at it. "We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road. It belongs to Thorin now. He has more than earned it."

Thranduil, to Legolas' dismay handed the sword to Glorfindel. "First I lose my love to a dwarf and now my sword," he snarled bitterly.

Thranduil sighed dramatically and spoke to Elrond, ignoring his son's outburst, "My iôn is being sent to visit your daughter. He is starting to act like our hound bitches two months before they whelp."

"We'll wait while you retrieve another sword," Elrohir laughingly told Legolas, who was grateful for any excuse to leave the snickers and a few love songs that spontaneously burst forth.

* * *

While Legolas was losing his sword, two dwarves slipped past the elves and watching guards and made for Erebor. Thráin and Dwalin entered the broken gate and the four guards, two on each side, straightened to attention. Dwalin looked them over as they passed. Although fighting hard the day before, they all were sharp. He would comment to Dáin so the men would receive praise.

Once they were out of sight, the eldest warrior stepped forward and muttered to the others, "That was Dwalin of Durin's Folk. I'll take any blame for fault he found."

Not far inside the entrance, they found Dáin's army sound asleep and picked their way through them to a chamber Dwalin knew the Company occupied the past several days. Sure enough, he found them asleep on the floor. An elf maid was sleeping on the table, her head resting on her arm and eyes wide open. He heard rumors that elves slept with eyes open and would add his now vast experience to the lore. He woke only Balin, who smiled and allowed his younger brother to pull him to his feet.

"I'm way too old to prance around like a young warrior," Balin complained as he stretched.

"Ye did just fine and killed all the wargs on the river for us," Dwalin complemented his elder brother. "From now on, leave the fighting to me. You have a job now that we are officially back." Dwalin pointed to where Thráin was looking at his grandsons.

Balin straightened his clothes and ran fingers though his white hair, short by dwarven standards. Like Thorin and his beard, he cut his hair as a reminder. He greeted Thráin with a bow, "My Lord, how may I be of assistance?"

Not wanting to wake the rest, he motioned for Balin and Dwalin to follow. Well away from prying ears, he spoke, "We need ah plan ta secure the mountain by tonight. Four guards aren't going ta be enough if the elves become offended during my negotiations.

"We can shore up the entrance like when the battle broke out." Dwalin loved the idea of defending the keep with stone.

Thráin shook his head. "Nay, laddie, I want craftsmen, starting today replacing the gate. Use timbers from the battle for ah quick an dirty job." His first official order issued, he requested, "Take me ta the gold."

Thráin stood in awe at the wealth before him. "I forgot how rich we are. I have ta part with ah pile just ta pay our promises."

"Thorin is ready to go to war to keep what's ours in our hands," Dwalin threw out Thorin's opinion.

"I'm the king now and I say there is gold enough here for all." Done with looking, Thráin issued another command, "Start moving the gold back into the vault chambers today."

Balin kicked a small pile, uncertain how to bring up Thorin's deals. "Your Majesty, Thorin promised a fourteenth share to each of the Company."

"Fourteenth of what?" Thráin didn't like where that was heading.

"The gold," Balin finished lamely.

"Was it Thorin's gold ta give?" Thráin asked.

"We thought so at the time, but that was before you came back. All the gold belongs to the king and that would be you," Balin recited law.

"And I will renegotiate the contracts so not ta make Erebor's citizens paupers in their own kingdom." With that he walked away leaving the brother's to follow. They visited the kitchens and pantries that stretched for over a mile. When Smaug came, Erebor was at its zenith and was reflected in all, including vast caverns of barrels filled with wine and ale. Thráin tapped a barrel at random and filled a nearby mug. The wine was as Balin declared and he smiled. "One taste of this and Thranduil will be much easier ta bring around ta my plans."

"What plans?" Balin shared a concerned look with Dwalin.

"Ah lot of my time in Dol Guldur was spent planning on what I would do with Erebor if ever back here. I want ta bring our people home an reclaim our lost glory."

They stepped into the infirmary and froze. "Has Óin been here?" Balin asked his brother.

Shocked, Dwalin shook his head. "He said there was plenty of time to come down this hall. We were looking for the Arkenstone."

"Go get him, lad," Balin said softly and patted his shoulder. "I'll stay with the king."

Before them was a multitude of bodies, all perfectly mummified. Thráin started giving names and Balin soon joined in, grief streaming down their cheeks as it became obvious this is where the women and dwarflings went to hide.

They stepped into another room of the Halls of Healing and Thráin gasped, followed by a cry from Balin. Before them were Thráin's mother and wife. Thráin sank to his knees and gently touched his beloved's cheek. His mind flashed back to that fateful day.

 _"I'll get grandfather," Thorin shouted over the din. With a nod I heard, ran to the family quarters for the women. I rushed through our main family hall and stopped long enough to grab a leather bag of gold and shove it inside my armor on the way to check all the rooms, screaming for my wife, daughter and mother. Nobody was in residence so I rushed back to the overlook of the enormous entrance. Great numbers were streaming into the cold with only the clothes on their backs. I shouted for the army to abandon post and leave. "Grab any dwarfling who can't run." I was looking for my family and wouldn't leave if going alone. Then I saw Frerin, holding tightly to Dis' hand and they were in the middle of the crowd making for the door. My heart sored for a moment, then realized they were alone. Not knowing where the other women were, I stayed put and shouted encouragement to run as fast as they could. Seeing their prince on the balcony and not leaving gave them great courage I was told over and over in the ensuing years, but it only pulled a scab off a wounded heart that refused to heal. Smaug's smoke made visibility as looking through a stone wall and I joined our people and kept them moving, but still lingered, waiting for them. Thorin appeared from the smoke with Thrór, who was shouting in rage and madness._

 _"Father, get out," Thorin ordered as he passed with his struggling grandfather in his arms._

 _"The dwarrowdams haven't come," I shouted back. "I'm looking for them."_

 _I awoke in the cold of the night on a frozen patch of ground with the sounds of grief all about. I heard young Thorin giving orders from close by and raised my head._

 _"You have any idea how hard I have ta hit ta put ah stubborn prince of Erebor down?"_

 _I groaned and looked towards the voice, "Nár?"_

 _"Aye, laddie."_

 _"Are they here?"_

 _"Nay, I'm sorry, lad."_

 _I curled in a ball and cried._

Thráin felt himself weeping as then. "I should ah come back for ye. Ye might have ah been alive." He felt hands on his shoulders and Balin saying at least we have closure. Thráin didn't want closure; he wanted to hold his wife again.

Hearing the sounds of weeping, Dwalin and Óin rushed into the room.

"Our dwarrowdams that didn't escape went to halls of waiting together," Dwalin whispered, not sure what to do. He was a warrior. Death for him included stories of great battles or deeds for his dead soldiers. He tried to remember a female family member dying and realized; these were it. He had a few friends lose wives or mothers and always gave a respectful pat to the shoulder as he passed in the funeral line.

Óin nodded, "Aye, my grandmother is there," he pointed. "I'm getting the others."

One by one, the Company and Tauriel crowded around to see the royal women of Erebor.

"Poison." Óin plucked a bowl from the hands of his grandmother. "They took their lives rather than face Smaug or die of starvation."

"I wonder how long they were in here?" Glóin rhetorically asked as he looked upon his grandmother for the first time. He was born thirteen years after Smaug and like the younger Durin's grew up on stories of Erebor.

"There ya are," Dáin boomed out as he joined them. He gave Tauriel a suspicious look, but focused on Thráin. "What will ye have of me this fine morning?" He saw Thráin's tears and decided he may have barged in on something troubling. Then he recognized her, Thráin's wife. "Ahh, Thráin, forgive my rudeness."

"Nothin ta forgive, Dáin." Thráin stood. "Burial detail is first on our list." He looked around at the group. "So this is the Company?" There were general nods. "The task I have for you today is move the gold back ta the vaults. Who's usually in charge of the money bag?"

Someone pointed to Glóin and he nodded nervously. "I am good with figures and kept the records for Thorin in the Blue Mountains."

"And ye are Durin Folk, a plus." Thráin was pleased. "I need the Starlight gems of Lasgalen."

"I know where they be," Balin replied. "When do you require them?"

"Soon. My first meeting with the elves starts at noon with another feast in which I'm providing the drinks. I need ah barrel of wine from father's personal supply and bring a barrel of ale for the dwarves." He addressed Balin for those needs. "Dáin, Balin, you're with me for the meetings. Thorin isn't in any shape for sitting."

"What about me?" Fili asked.

His grandfather focused his one eye on him. "Have ye ever attended Thorin's meetings?"

Fili exchanged a lightning quick glance with Kili. "Well, no, but as heir, I should be thinking along those lines now."

"I have another job for ye today. Ye want ta learn how ah prince of Erebor is supposed to act, okay. Ye are in charge of the mountain. All problems come ta ye an we'll see yer mettle."

Fili smiled at Kili and looked back to his grandfather. "I can do that."

"When yer uncle was absent from Ered Luin, were ye ever left in charge?"

"Umm, no, my mother was in charge and Gróin if all Durin's Folk was absent."

Thráin smiled. "Don't burn the place down."

Fili flushed as everyone laughed.

Thráin looked to Óin. "Do ye have duties here among the injured?"

"Nay, King Thráin. Dáin's healers are aplenty an the worse injured are with the elves."

"And that's where I want ye. I feel better with ye watchin over my son."

At the edge of the encampment, Óin stopped before a guard who looked like he wasn't letting this unknown dwarf pass. "Excuse, me, I'm ah healer an here ta help with the care of the dwarves."

"We don't require the services of a dwarf." The elf noticed the ear trumpet. "Especially one who couldn't hear an order."

"Let him pass." It was an order issued from behind, and the guard immediately spun around and stepped aside.

"Yes, my Lord." The guard bowed his head respectfully as Elrond beckoned for Óin to join him.

"Master Óin, so good to see you survived. I'll make sure the Company has access to Thorin." The guard overheard as they walked away and inwardly groaned at the prospect of having to learn the names and faces of dwarves they were trying to kill the day before.

Elrond introduced Óin to several healers who stated they were happy with the help.

"I would like ta start with Thorin," he told Elrond.

Thorin was awake when he approached the cot. "Good thing ye were brought here. The halls of healing in the mountain are filthy and still contain the mummified remains of many who took refuge there."

"I didn't dream my father up, did I?" Thorin looked around the tent when he first awoke. He saw light through the opening indicating it was daytime and no sign of Thráin or Dwalin.

Óin laughed, "Ye might have suffered ah wee bought of dragon sickness, but yer father wasn't an illusion. He toured Erebor this morning and is getting ready ta meet with the elf lords, Bard and Gandalf. They are hashing out details for ah lasting peace."

"Did we lose any in the Company?" It had been on Thorin's mind since he woke alone.

"Nay, all survived, and outside Kili getting ah banged up head and Bifur losing the axe head from his; all are unharmed. They told the axe head story around the ale barrel last night and how Bombur retrieved it in case he wanted ta put it back. Bifur cussed him good and threw it away."

"Bifur talked?" Thorin was sorry he missed that.

"More like cussed, but he can talk now, but only in Khuzdul so far. He may never speak Westron again. I'll check his head when I get time. As long as he is breathing, he is low on my list of patients. I came ta see about carting ours back ta the mountain in ah few days. I have ah cleaning brigade working as we speak."

"I need to get out of here." Thorin tried to sit up and snarled a curse when his side said no.

Óin chuckled, "The pain meds of the elves is fresher than ours and more potent. I have an order from yer father. I'm ta keep ya here. Now, let me prop ye up for some food."

With Óin's help and much pain, Thorin was sitting on the side of the cot. Óin handed him a hot mug and he smelled it first for hidden, bitter medication. He smiled at the first sip and exclaimed in surprise, "Mushroom soup!"

"Aye, we found caverns growing several years supply. This variety aids with healing, so I'm giving it ta ye until ya puke. We sent ah load ta the elves this morning an they didn't do too bad in makin ah tasty soup."

"It's one of my favorites, so fat chance I'll eat my fill." Thorin took a large gulp, stopping to chew the larger chunks. "What does it look like out their?"

"Dead things everywhere. We're lucky the battle was in winter or the rot would drive us away. Thranduil's and the elves Thráin came with are using their horses ta drag carcasses ta ah ravine for burning. It takes ten horses ta drag one troll. The elves are taking their dead in wagons ta Mirkwood an the dwarves are being put in ah mass cavern that's been mined out, along with all bodies we find in the mountain." Óin stopped and looked grieved and Thorin stopped chewing. He spoke very quietly, "We found the bodies of your mother and grandmother, along with our grandmother on the Durin side. We left them where found for now."

"Take me to them." Thorin finished his mug and handed it back. "Get a stretcher and get me to the mountain."

Óin looked carefully for signs of madness, but Thorin's eyes were clear.

"I'll have to clear it with the king," he finally said.

Thorin let out a sharp laugh that ended in a groan and curse as Óin helped him back down. "I had a brief tenure as king. Now I'm demoted to a prince, like Fili and Kili, and must wait orders from on high once again." He didn't wait for an answer before closing his eyes.

Óin went about assisting other injured alongside the elves.


	21. 21 Celeborn Negotiates

Elves quickly jumped out of the way when Dáin, with a wild laugh, parted them with his team of four rams. He tugged them to a stop in front of Thranduil's tent, where perched side by side in the rear of the wagon were two barrels containing wine and ale.

Several guards rushed to the scene as Thranduil stepped from his tent, eyes for the barrels alone. "I moved my barrel out of the way. Bring them," he commanded his guards. Two each grabbed an end and easily lifted the several hundred pound barrels. Thranduil instructed them to place each barrel on the rack side by side and they rolled together, sinking the legs a couple inches into the dirt before stabilizing.

"Allow me," Dáin offered and Thranduil acquiesced by stepping back. Dáin took a metal spigot and hammer. With a mighty blow to the end, he punched a hole and with a couple turns of the spigot, it was sealed against the wood. A quick punch to the identical barrel and both were ready to fill bottles, pitchers or mugs. Dáin sauntered back to the wagon and tossed the mallet in the bed.

Thranduil followed and inquired, "Where is Thráin?"

"I dropped Thráin an Balin at the medical tent ta check on Thorin. They'll be along." He issued an order to the dwarf who came with him. "Go back ta collecting our dead."

Celeborn and Glorfindel parted on each side of the departing wagon as they rode up on horses and Celeborn addressed Thranduil, "The boys are riding towards Gundabad to slay survivors. They should return in a few days. I'll stay until they are safely back."

"Good, I need you in the meeting for input," Thranduil replied happily.

Celeborn swung down and Glorfindel took his horse to the area they staked a claim nearby to graze their mounts.

"Good afternoon, my Lords." Gandalf greeted them heartedly as he strode up. "I have looked in on Dale. They took many losses among their men and left many a woman in need. I was hoping to add a side trade on behalf of the good people so they can be self-sufficient in a year. The farms need to be rebuilt and seed procured."

"Where is the bargeman turned king?" Thranduil didn't trust this visit alone wasn't accidental, and by the slight guilty look the wizard cast at him, knew he was spot on.

"Overseeing the burying of his dead and holding funerals, like we all should be doing today instead of bartering for gold and blankets." Gandalf dropped his pretense. "I know you wish to depart, Thranduil, but they are in severe need."

"Let the dwarves assist." Thranduil entered his tent with his followers.

"They are undermanned for a kingdom the size of Erebor. We need a steady stream of supplies coming up from the south." Gandalf watched as Thranduil filled a bottle from a barrel he never seen before.

Thranduil poured several long stemmed glasses as Elrond, Thráin and Balin stepped inside. Elrond was shoved abruptly aside as a golden whirlwind stopped directly in front of Thranduil. Erestor followed at a slower pace.

Glorfindel snatched a glass from Thranduil's hand and sniffed the bouquet. "It might be poisoned; can't trust dwarves. Allow me." Glorfindel took a large gulp and savored the aged wine with his eyes closed and blessed contentment on his face. He opened one eye. "I need a larger sample." He downed the glass and held it out for a refill.

"Well?" Thranduil asked close to Glorfindel's face.

"I may move to Erebor until all barrels of wine are depleted." Glorfindel took his full glass to a safer spot.

"With you in residence, five years and they'd be wine paupers," Elrond declared and accepted his own glass.

"Not my fault you don't buy enough wine," Glorfindel complained. "This is almost as good as the table wine in Aman, although not aged as long."

Celeborn took his own sip and then drained half the glass. "King Thráin, I wish to do business with dwarves after all."

"I propose we wait until our inventory is done." Thráin tasted his wine for the value of a barrel. "Just so ye all know, the price of ah barrel just doubled."

Elrond looked at Erestor and raised his eyebrows.

"He's locked into seventy-two barrels to us or we go to war and take it." Erestor knew what his lord was after.

"This won't be table wine," Elrond declared.

"Of course not, it's my private reserves," Glorfindel added.

Elrond sighed and looked at Thráin, who was enjoying watching Elrond interact with his advisors. "I propose a trade for twenty barrels a year."

"Nay, I'll only part with ten barrels ta each realm or will run out too fast." Thráin threw out his final offer first. "I'm losin ah hefty amount right off, so no more or I'll shut off any bartering for wine."

Several nods were seen and one wail of protest from Glorfindel.

"I have contracts with Rohan's freighters," Celeborn began. "Ten barrels a year or no supplies will come from the south."

Thráin met his gaze evenly. "Ten barrels for passage on the side of ah river ye don't control?"

Celeborn didn't budge. "I own all the contracts with Rohan. Even Thranduil pays tribute for my services."

Thráin absorbed this new piece of information. He considered calling Celeborn a liar, but didn't want his reign in Erebor to be one day. It wouldn't look good in the history records. "If ye have all the wagons at your disposal, how many continue to Mirkwood?"

"Two thirds are allowed through. As you well know, my archers can reach across the river."

"What supplies come up from the south that can't be provided locally in the next year or two?" Thráin was getting caught up on his missing fifty years and cast a glance to Dáin. "What are ye gettin from the elves?"

"Grain for our ale, but I deal with Lord Celeborn's agent directly an we pay in ore for their metal needs."

"I thought you didn't negotiate with dwarves?" Thráin shot to Celeborn.

"My agent is the King of Rohan. He is allowed to trade with dwarves or Gondor as he sees fit. When his wagon trains go to the Iron Hills, he pays me in horses, food and ore. I provide security from the border of Rohan to the Iron Hills and Thranduil's kingdom. You don't see my people because they remain hidden and don't enter your caverns."

"That makes sense," Dáin admitted. "I always wondered how they never were attacked."

"They were, many times. My warriors are trained to dispose of attackers and never have the men become aware."

"An for ten barrels of my finest wine ah year, until gone, ye would provide service ta Erebor an Dale?" Thráin asked.

Celeborn nodded. "And for two thousand cold coin per year also."

"Do ye trust the men of Rohan ta cart gold back to ya?" Thráin was skeptical and it was evident in his tone.

"Sorry I'm late," Bard entered, seeing talks were underway.

Gandalf handed him a glass of wine and motioned him to sit by him.

"I don't have gold delivered to me from the Iron Hills and the men have no need to cheat me with ore. I will have one of my people with each supply to Erebor and you will pay in manageable increments until fulfilled for the year." Celeborn spoke in a soft, but commanding tone, his blue eyes never wavering off Thráin's one eye.

Thráin thought the offer over. He tried to find fault, but couldn't. He looked at Balin who motioned for him to accept in Khuzdul sign language. Turning back to Celeborn, he asked, "An that's for all wagons comin north an we deal with Rohan ourselves an ye guard all our transports?"

"My only interest is getting the men of Rohan home safely. How many trips or cargo is not my concern."

"The coin is for one wagon train or fifty?" Thráin needed to know if Celeborn would raise the limit if too many trips were taken.

"Yes," Celeborn didn't waver. "It would be a foolish bargain if only one wagon came your way. In the next several years you will need an excessive amount of supplies until your kingdom and Dale are self-sufficient. After that, we can renegotiate." He turned to Bard. "What do you have to offer for my protection?"

"Nothing at the moment. When we settle with the dwarves, I will be able to pay for our freighting, but I doubt I can come close to your asking price."

"I suggest you divide with the dwarves and each pay half." Celeborn saw Bard and Thráin look at the other.

"Are we getting the full amount agreed by Thorin and the old contract made by my ancestor, Girion? I'm not sure who negotiated with him, but we know the amount," Bard finished.

"I negotiated," Thráin spoke quietly. "They were in much better shape than us and offered no quarter on price. Girion was a shrewd trader an we were desperate. We will honor our word even if treated unfairly."

There was silence for a moment while everyone remembered them fleeing or stories thereof.

Thráin continued, "Do ye have a vault?"

"It's damaged and I don't have an army to protect our wealth at the moment. I'm hoping with spring, we also have an influx of people from the towns of men." He looked at Thranduil. "They will need passage through your woods also."

Thranduil smiled, "This area is rather remote and inhospitable. What would men want to journey here for?"

"There's land to farm," Bard replied swiftly.

"This is rather far north for farming. Dale only existed because of Erebor. You must learn what they offered and follow suit," Thranduil wisely advised. "The farmers of Dale grew grain for the dwarves and that's all. The dwarves mined the riches and traded for local wares such as bolts of cloth the men had shipped in from the coast. I would see that trade start up again and take a cut of fine cloth from your freighters."

"That's all?" Bard wasn't sure he understood. "You're not asking for gold like you're making King Thráin pay?"

Thranduil's face was devoid of expression as he responded. "No. I will help you reestablish the trade from the Havens and other coastal communities where the finer merchandise is made. It has been a long time since I've replenished my stores and would prefer men make the trek across Eriador and the Misty Mountains than my elves."

"You mean you haven't had supplies of cloth for almost two hundred years?" Bard was curious.

"Two hundred years is a blink to an elf," Thranduil reminded him.

"Fine bolts of cloth are low on my list of priorities," Bard responded.

This time a slight smile graced the woodland king's face. "So is allowing men to cross my realm."

"It just became a very high priority." Bard knew he had been out classed and hoped all his negotiations wasn't as if a child reasoning with an adult, as he now felt.

Thráin switched to ale, as did Balin and Dáin after a glass of wine apiece. The topic switched to when Erebor's inventory would be complete.

There was a commotion outside the tent and a voice demanding, "I said let me go."

"Fili," Balin identified the raised voice and rushed to the doorway. "What is it, Fili?"

The elven guard who chased the fleeing dwarf down a lane as he ran into the sea of elvish tents looking for Balin, stopped and waited instruction on whether to allow this impudent dwarf his freedom, or toss him out.

He went back to his post when Erestor waved him away.

Fili stepped inside the king's tent and wasn't sure how to proceed with all these powerful looking elves about. He wasn't sure who to address, Balin or his grandfather, whom he didn't know very well.

"Already tired of being in charge?" His grandfather got his attention.

"Ummm, I'm doing okay at my post. I came because I've been relieved and have a message."

Thráin, Dáin and Balin looked at each other and Dáin spoke for them. "I don't see anyone outside this room who could outrank ye."

"Thorin can and did."

Thráin closed his eye for a moment while Dáin and Balin laughed. He opened his eye, "Did he walk ta the mountain by himself?"

"No, he was riding a ram and still is. I don't think he can get off." Fili still wasn't used to someone other than his uncle in charge.

"How is his mind?" Gandalf asked.

"Seems like his old self before the battle. He is riding up and down stairs giving orders."

"What are the orders?" Thráin asked.

"He is saying nobody is taking his gold and he was cheated." Fili was torn between loyalty and duty. "He said he promised the Company most of the gold first." He looked at Balin, "He has Bilbo on the ram with him and said if he doesn't get the Arkenstone back today, Bilbo is going off the rampart. He's not crazy, Balin. He's furious."

"I'm responsible for the safety of Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf declared and looked directly at Thráin. "If I have to make a choice; I'm choosing Bilbo."

"Let me deal with my son," Thráin snapped and everyone headed to the horses. Soon they were thundering into the mountain's vast entrance, scattering dwarves cleaning for repairs to commence on the doors.

Radagast met them with Beorn at his side.

"Oakenshield tries my patience," Beorn snarled. "I'll turn into a bear and eat his sheep, greedy fool."

"Don't do that, Beorn." Gandalf jumped off his horse.

Thorin rode up on his ram with a frightened Bilbo before him, mainly due to a dagger pressed against the Hobbit's side. "I see my messenger delivered."

"Thorin, let Bilbo go and we'll discuss your concerns," Gandalf tried reasoning. "We were getting around to the Arkenstone when you sent Fili for it. Your father has things well in hand, but these things take time."

"Time's up," Thorin growled. "If my father hasn't recovered the stone yet, he isn't fit to be king."

"And you are?" Gandalf threw as much distain in his reply as possible. "I sorely misjudged you, Thorin. You are a shadow of a dwarf compared to your father."

"Your comparisons mean nothing," Thorin screamed and found his target in the group. "Give it to me, Bard, and tear up our agreement or I kill the Halfling." He pressed the blade into Bilbo's side, causing him to cry out in pain.

Gandalf quickly spoke, "Bard, give me the stone."

Bard handed it over and Gandalf approached the ram. "Here is the Arkenstone, Thorin. You can hold it and play with it, but you have no power over this mountain any longer. Your father is back and king. With any luck, Fili will succeed him and not you."

"Toss it to me," Thorin ordered and Gandalf did.

"Now, get out of my mountain, all of you. Take my father with you if he thinks I'll part with one coin to thieves."

"Let Bilbo go, Thorin," Gandalf pleaded. "I gave you what you want."

Thorin push Bilbo off with a rough shove. He grunted as he hit the stone floor and jumped up and ran to Gandalf, who pushed him to the safety of the elves.

"Are we back to war for what you owe me?" Thranduil asked.

Thorin laughed. "You can have your war outside. I owe you nothing."

Radagast was watching intently Thorin's mannerism and stepped to Gandalf. "Gandalf, has Thorin eaten any mushrooms?"

Everyone looked at Radagast and then Balin.

"I sent mushrooms to the elves for a healing soup, but didn't pick them myself." Balin looked around and hollered, "Anyone here pick mushrooms this morning?"

"Aye, I did." A dwarf stepped forward.

"Can you get us some to look at," Balin requested nicely and added a smile as the dwarf looked frightened of the elves on their warhorses.

"We are still gathering." He motioned for Balin to join him and they disappeared down a hall towards the kitchens.

"We need Óin." Thráin looked for someone to ride and fetch him.

"Be right back." Erestor turned his mount and raced back to Dale. By the time he returned with Óin bouncing behind him, Balin and the dwarf were dragging two sacks of mushrooms into daylight at the entrance. They each dumped a sack and all gathered around, except Thorin, who was lovingly holding the Arkenstone and smiling.

Óin shuffled through them muttering, "These are good, good." He fetched a small cone shaped one mixed in with many other varieties. "This one is a hallucinogenic." Óin held it up. "It only affects dwarves and men, but elves can eat it. We use it for medicinal purposes and it is only found here. No other dwarven kingdoms have ever produced one. We highly prize them for their trading value among the clans. I haven't seen one since ah wee young intern."

"If a dwarf consumes one, what happens?" Gandalf asked.

"Since dwarves are an unruly lot ta begin with, the effects exasperate our natural behavior. He looked around until spotting Thorin on his ram and pointed to him. "The effects come on slow because they have ta be in the intestines before effecting ah dwarf. By tomorrow he'll be fine. It also deadens pain, so he's feeling fine, but won't by tomorrow."

Elrond reached for one. "It's been a few hundred years since I've seen one. I used to keep a few at Imladris. Mixed with herbs, it is one of the best analgesics for dwarves and men, but Óin is correct, it doesn't work on elves." He looked at Óin, "I would like to take some back with me."

"Of course, Lord Elrond. I'll educate the dwarves on what ta look for. Thorin must ah gotten ah large chunk lookin at his behavior."

"At least I don't have to kill him," Gandalf commented. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Take him ta the family quarters," Thráin commanded Fili. He looked around, "Where is yer brother?"

"Ummm, with Tauriel moving gold."

"The elf lass?" Thráin knew who she was.

Fili nodded and took off to Thorin. Everyone watched as Fili cautiously approached. "Thorin, I'm taking you to the family wing, okay?"

"I want all the gold hidden." Thorin didn't look up from his gazing at the Arkenstone.

"We're doing it as we speak." Fili took the reins and slipped them over the ram's massive horns and led his uncle away.

"That went well," Gandalf commented.

"We better get back ta figuring what ye want for the stone," Thráin said to Bard.

"Actually it belongs to Bilbo." Bard looked at where Bilbo had joined them.

"I don't want it," Bilbo quickly stated.

"He gave it as a bargaining chip incase Thorin reneged. Are you going to follow the path of Thorin?" Bard bluntly asked Thráin.

Thráin signed to Balin in Khuzdul. "One moment before we return to the wine an ale, which I don't know about ye all, but I desperately need."

They waited for Balin and within a few moments he appeared with a small chest in his hands.

Thranduil zeroed in on it and held his breath as Balin stopped before Thráin and he reached over and opened the lid. Inside, as before, was the necklace made from the gems of Lasgalen. "I believe my father owed these to you as part of my education. He first refused them and almost forty years later, taunted you with them. He was wrong and on behalf of the House of Durin, I offer my sincere apologies." Thráin spoke in perfect Sindarin without inflection. He took the chest and handed it to Thranduil.

"Your father's debt for your education is fulfilled," Thranduil responded in kind. He allowed the elves to crowd around and view the craftsmanship of the dwarves.

Thráin turned to Bard and told him what he said to Thranduil while he was showing the gems off. "I offer ah vault in your name in my mountain. Your riches will be stored inside until such time as ye feel ye can protect them. I've been told ye have children?"

"Two daughters and a son," Bard replied proudly. "How many do you have?"

"Two sons an ah daughter. My youngest son is dead an my daughter is the mother of Fili an Kili. She'll come in spring. How old are yer bairns?" Thráin asked.

"Sigrid, my eldest is seventeen. Bain is next at fourteen and my youngest, Tilda, is nine."

"Send yer two eldest ta the vaults with ah trusted advisor. Let them learn how ta count an weigh gold from my kin."

Bard laughed, "Funny, my best moneyman was the master's own tax collector, a fellow named Alfred. Gandalf told me Alfred killed a troll by hiding on a catapult and ending up down the throat of the beast. Needless to say, both died. I'll find someone."

"Ye'll get every coin promised." Thráin held his hand out.

Slowly, Bard took it and they shook. "Is Thorin always like this?"

Thráin looked sad and they started back to Dale, walking the horse as the others went ahead. "Nay. He's my best. He wasn't even grown when Smaug came. Never once did he complain although he was forced ta grow up overnight. He worked in the forges of men while I took care of the kingdom. After Erebor, my father wasn't stable enough ta rule an I had ta take over. For a hundred an twenty years, I did just that an was gone ah lot when Thorin needed me. We didn't go directly west, because it was winter an the passes were closed. We went through Rohan an worked many villages of men an didn't get ta our destination for many years because we stopped in Dunland. Some went ta the Iron Hills an according ta Dáin, will be here within the week ta start rebuilding."

"The Company holds Thorin in god-like status. I for one have never seen it." Bard still wondered at Thorin. "He is very persuasive. I heard him convince the people of Lake-town to allow his quest. I was the lone dissenter."

"He took over when I was captured at the battle of Azanulbizar. He had the burden of king an providing for our exiles. He's tough an never had it easy. For once, he deserves ta be waited on. Balin an Dwalin filled me in on the past decades. My pride in him grows each day. He's had some setbacks an you've never seen him free of some malady. In time, ye will grow ta love him." Thráin laughed at Bard's expression. "Well maybe not love, but admire."

"I hope you're right," Bard mounted and offered a hand to Thráin.


	22. 22 Funerals And Coronations

Thorin woke with a pounding headache behind his eyes and growled forth a string of curses in Khuzdul, alerting his keeper.

"Hold on, laddie, I got just what ye need." Thráin reached for his arm to stop any movement with one hand and grabbed a cup beside the bed with the other.

Thorin gulped greedily and sighed as his head nestled on a comfortable pillow stuffed with sheep's wool. "I had a strange dream," he began and heard his father laugh. "Awww Mahal, don't tell me I wasn't dreaming!"

"Seems like we forgot ta inculcate our mushroom gatherers from the Iron Hills. Ye got ah wee bit of Mescalshroom in yer system."

Thorin let his eyes focus on the spinning room, dimly lit with a few gas torches and lamp on his nightstand. "I came in here once and changed my clothes and put your dress robes on." He chuckled, "I was just a lad and not fully grown when we ran, so have a wardrobe I can't wear."

"We are about the same height, so feel free ta take what ye need from my dressing room." Thráin stroked his son's hair back of a damp brow. "We've had ah hard time having ah conversation, what with some type of mind altering substance competing with dragon sickness since I've been here."

"How long has it been since my last mental tantrum?"

"Ah full day cycle. I told the elves an Gandalf I needed ah day with my son so I could concentrate without worrin about ye. They were gracious an Bard needed time with his children also." Thráin lowered his voice. "We are havin ah funeral this afternoon for our dwarrowdams, an I have ta take the crown today also." There, he let his son know he was accepting the throne. If there was to be a scene, he wanted it away from everyone including their closest kin. "I brought ye some of my robes an clothes. The curse of Smaug kept even the mice an moths at bay. The garments are like they were ironed an hung yesterday. I was hoping ye'd wake in time ta attend."

"I can't walk that far." Thorin stated the obvious.

"Ye don't have ta. Dwalin is waiting in the hall with yer ram on the off chance ye woke. He's been worried about ye."

"My ram?" Thorin's voice squeaked a little, causing his father to laugh. He allowed assistance in standing and let his father dress him and brush his hair. He noticed Thráin was dressed in kingly robes and adorned with appurtenances of gold he hadn't seen since a dwarfling. He reached out and caught one between his fingers as Thráin braided his hair and added identical beads. Done, Thráin turned him to the full length mirror. He looked a younger version of his father.

"I need to go to the latrine." Thorin took one hop as his father scoop him up and rushed to the one in the family hall. Thráin carefully set him on his feet. "I'll be just outside."

Thorin shed his robe and took one step to the edge of the chiseled bowl, dropped his trousers and sat down, wincing as the stitches pulled on his side. Finishing, he reached for a wiping tissue imported from the Blue Mountains almost two centuries earlier. Time erased any lingering scent and he tried to remember what his mother liked. Pine or cedar, he remembered as he wiped and let it drop. Standing, he pulled his trousers up and reached for a lever. The bottom, a gold plate swung down and the water in the bowl and its contents dropped into an underground tunnel, hewn through solid rock to meet up with hundreds of such relieving station tunnels, dumping into a channel of the underground Forest River. He latched the plate by pulling the lever towards him and turned a knob beside the lever on a spigot and water flowed into the bowl. He allowed a few inches to collect and shut it off. He hobbled to a sink and with an identical spigot, rinsed his hands. He noticed the gas torch that never went out was once again burning brightly. There was natural gas in all the caverns of dwarves and used to light their homes and tunnels, plumbed with pipe made in the Iron Hills. He opened a wooden, carved door and listened as the hinges squeaked. Time may have been kind to anything that ate cloth or food, but the unfiltered air still corroded metal and hinges would need oiling.

Dwalin and his father were waiting, along with a ram. "Have I made that ram's acquaintance?" Thorin's dreams were coming back.

Dwalin grinned, "He's yer new best friend."

"We have ah crypt waiting for our dwarrowdams that is located apart from the mass burial chamber where we put the dead from the battle an Smaug's victims. Óin said yer wanting ta see them before moved," Thráin explained as he watched his son look at the animal. "Need help mounting?"

"I'm not wearing this." Thorin shed the robe again and handed it to Thráin, who tossed it on a nearby table. Thorin let Dwalin bring the animal to him and gave a jump with his one good foot and swung his leg with the injured foot over the back, grunting as his side protested. He was amused as they went through the family quarters and into the wing that housed Durin's royals. The dwarrowdams they were going to see would have his hide for riding such an animal in their home. Workers parted and bowed to the king and he nodded back. They entered the halls of healing to find the outer room cleared of bodies and a cleaning crew making it usable.

Óin bustled over. "I need ta check yer wounds before ya leave, Thorin."

"Do it here as I'm not getting down."

Dwalin led the ram into a storage room and joined Óin in the main healing chamber, allowing Thorin his moment alone with just his father for comfort.

Thorin's blue eyes rested on each dwarrowdam, letting them come alive in his memory. He could hear his mother pleading for him to not get injured in training today. He heard his laughter in response. Both his grandmother's reminding him of clothes fittings with them and appointments with his father and grandfather where he was to be presented as Heir Apparent beside his father, the Crown Prince. He saw Balin's and Dwalin's grandmother and remembered how she was inseparable from Dori and his brother's grandmothers. Those old dwarrowdams secretly ruled the kingdom and would pat Thrór on his shoulders and tell him to make sound judgements or face them at the end of the day. His grandfather would give a mock shudder in horror and promise. He took in their final positions as they died, all leaning against each other.

Thráin watched his son and the tears running down his cheeks and his heart broke for a pain he couldn't fix. All he had to offer was a comforting hand laid upon his son's thigh. "They were ah force ta be reckoned with in life. It's only fittin, they enter Mandos' Halls together. I doubt he'll ever recover."

Thorin sniffled with a laugh and wiped his eyes. "I feel sorry for Dis. She was too young to have the memories I do. And the boys would have been spoiled beyond rotten by them."

"Aye, I was always telling them ta not spoil ye an yer brother. They never listened ta me either."

Thorin looked down at his father and reached for a hug and his heart swelled with love. "You don't have a clue how much you mean to me, Father."

"The same goes for me boy; the same goes for me." Thráin hugged his son, mindful of his injured side.

Óin was anxiously waiting when they emerged and ignored the glistening eyes on each as he removed wrappings. He instructed Thorin to hold the tunic up and deftly cleaned the wound and wrapped clean wrappings with honed skill.

Dwalin had moved closer to look with admiration before Óin bandaged. "Azog give ye both of these?"

"He did. I thought for sure I was a goner. _Orcrist_ and my strength was the only thing keeping his arm from skewering me." Thorin demonstrated what happened with his arms that were held up anyway for Óin to rewrap.

Bilbo cautiously entered the area where Thorin sat on his ram. He moved until Thorin spotted him.

Thorin stopped talking and looked at the Hobbit for a moment. "Welcome to Erebor, Master Burglar. I know we've spoken in the past, but to be honest, every thought I've had since we arrived is shrouded with the spell of Smaug. I was not in control of my actions at any time."

Bilbo smiled in relief at hearing the old Thorin. "Is it safe to be around you now?"

"I don't know. Keep Dwalin close by in case I'm not done taking my frustrations out on you. But to be honest, I only have vague images of what must have transpired."

"Here, drink this." Óin handed him a cup. "It's painkiller without anything ta make ya sleep."

A group of dwarves entered, carting stretchers and led by Dori. "We have the crypt ready," he told Thráin and preceded the pallbearers to where the bodies lay for almost two centuries.

"I've instructed Ori to draw sketches of them here and in the vault for Dis," Óin quietly told Thráin while they waited by the door.

"She will most certainly wish ta see them," Thráin agreed. Soon the dwarves returned, each carrying a body they respectfully covered with a pall used in funerals with the Durin crest on Thráin's mother's and wife's bodies. Thráin motioned for them to proceed and they followed the line of stretchers into the hall.

The Company was present and Dáin with them, as were Bard, his children, the elf lords, wizards and Beorn. If Thráin was surprised at the respect shown by the elves, he didn't show it and led the procession down many flights of lit stairs to the burial halls deep underground. Dwarves stopped working and lined the way, doffing hats and bowing heads as they passed.

Thráin waited in the hall silently with those invited to the initial viewing until the dwarves left and Óin came out and told him all was ready. He led the way inside a hollowed out small cavern. Lighted candles gave off a pleasant scent of wildflowers that grew in spring on the mountain. The candles retained their scent all these long years in their dark pantry. When he got to his mother, he touched her cheek. "I couldn't have asked for better. Grandfather Dáin chose wisely for my father." At his wife's table, he paused again and took her mummified hand. "A few more years and I'll come to you," he spoke formally. "My father was wise beyond his years when he sent Aneht to marry Náin." He patted her hand and moved on.

Thorin sat on his ram just inside the door and watched the figures move among the dwarrowdams, casting shadows on the walls. Grief wasn't kind to his still healing mind and moved into the hall to wait lest he start crying again.

Beorn stopped before him, "Are you clear headed?"

"I am as when at your place." Thorin looked up at the tall Beorning. "Am I scarred from my ordeal with dragon sickness? Most likely. My father will carry Dol Guldur with him until he dies." He pointed to the shackle on one wrist. "Why do you not have that removed?"

Beorn held it up. "A reminder."

Thorin nodded. "Not all painful reminders are visible as irons."

Beorn made his mind up concerning certain dwarves. "As you know, I've never thought much of dwarves. I will make an exception for your Company and King. If passing my house, you are welcome to stay."

"What about me?" Dáin joined them, his paying of respects over.

"You and your kin also," Beorn added. "You have proven an exception to the dwarves I've known."

"What did he do?" Thorin asked while looking at his grinning cousin.

"Kept out of my way," Beorn answered with a straight face. "He instructed his people to show me respect. A rare quality in a dwarf."

"I've been keeping your seat warm in the meetings," Dáin told Thorin. He took the reins of the ram. "Come, there's food an drink in Thrór's Hall.

Thorin looked around and they were the last to leave, making their way back up flights of stairs behind the rest. His heart felt lighter with each step the ram took and he patted its neck.

"You like animals?" Beorn asked as he saw the gesture.

"I've spent many ah night sleeping in barns and stables. I might carry the title Prince, but in reality, worked as a common dwarf most of those years." They entered the hall and Thorin looked for a chair. "Over there," he pointed and Dáin led him to a spot near a long table piled high with food. "That way, whoever waits on me won't have so far to go," he joked as he slid off the animal onto his one good booted foot. A pain shot through is side and he leaned on the back of the ram until it subsided. Dáin waited and helped him take the two steps needed to the chair.

Thorin looked at the food and noticed green produce at the far end and pointed, "Where did that come from?"

"Celeborn's supplies arrived today." Elrond joined them with a said food on his plate. He sat down by Thorin.

Ori approached and asked, "What can I get you, Thorin?"

"I smell cooked meat," Thorin replied. "A plate of that and nothing else."

Ori returned with a plate filled with ribs. "The cook says this is the best part of the pig slaughtered for the feast. I also put some sheep ribs on for you."

Thorin motioned for him to set it down as Dáin returned with a tray of wine and ale. Servers also set glasses of water in front of everyone. Dáin shortly returned with his own plate and sat across from Thorin, ale in hand. Thorin picked his ale up and they reached across the table, touched tankards and to Elrond's amusement, downed them in one sitting.

"Ahhh," Dain commented with a belch that followed, "ah fine way ta send yer ladies off."

Thorin nodded around his own belch. "We will get some dwarrowlasses here for Fili and Kili soon."

"You've been out of things for ah while now, Thorin." Dáin's tone had Thorin pausing in the middle of taking a bite off a rib he held in both hands. "That elven lass, Tauriel, has caught Kili's eye." Dáin pointed across the room.

Thorin savagely ripped a bite of meat from the bone and turned to look, using his hand to wipe juice from his beard. He saw Kili with a red haired elf and they were talking, eating and smiling at each other. Thorin turned back to his cousin and Elrond. "No offense to elves, but Mandos' Halls will freeze over before a Durin marries an elf."

"Elu Thingol said the same about a man called Beren and yet here I am, a Peredhil," Elrond said dryly and took a mouthful of wine.

"It's never been done, has it?" Thorin looked at Dáin.

"Elves an dwarves avoid each other. It's not natural," Dáin agreed and shoved a piece of meat in and started chewing.

"What does Thráin say about it?" Thorin asked. His father was sitting with the other elf lords at yet a different table that also held Gandalf. At Kili's table were Beorn, Bard and his children, Radagast and Fili. It looked like the children were peppering the Beorning with questions. The Company and Bilbo were at another table in the great hall. Beneath their boots was the gold they melted to try and kill Smaug. Dwarven servants moved about them serving and refilling goblets. All along the hall were long tables where Dáin's soldiers also enjoyed the feast.

"Thráin has been very silent on the subject. He's trying ta get his feet back under him," Dáin answered vaguely. "After the feast, yer father is being officially crowned."

"He told me. I was wondering why he wasn't wearing the king's crown already." Thorin was surprised his father hadn't already been crowned after these many days in residence.

"The one ye fought for," Dáin commented softly.

Thorin pierced him with a stare and Elrond watched the exchange with interest. "I may have fought for it, but I didn't earn it. As Gandalf so aptly observed, I made a poor showing as king."

"An I turned ye down when ye asked for my support," Dáin retorted. "I dinna even help until ye were victorious. We each have ah fair amount of shame for our actions."

"It will give us something to work on; being better Durin Folk," Thorin rejoined and they lifted their tankards in a silent toast.

* * *

The meal over and food removed, Dáin's army and support lined the walls of the vast hall. In the center of the room, on the surface of gold, Thráin allowed Gandalf to set the heavy crown on his head. A stickler for protocol, Gandalf was satisfied all was right in the placing of the crown and all Durin's in their place. He bowed and went back to his position by Radagast and the other non-dwarves. Balin stepped to a position in front of Thráin and looked around, insuring for himself all was in order. In a loud voice, he proclaimed, "The king is dead. Long live the king."

Thráin bowed to Balin, as was customary. Straightening, he looked around until his eyes fell upon his son.

Thorin moved slowly, with Dáin on one side and Dwalin the other for support until standing before his father. Dáin and Dwalin stepped back into the family of Durin's while the new Crown Prince greeted the King.

"This will one day again be yours, Prince Thorin." Thráin spoke first.

"I can wait, and long may you reign." Thorin bowed, showing his subjection and motioned Fili and Kili forward.

"At your service," they replied as one and issued a perfect bow and helped their uncle back to his place a few steps behind Thráin.

Dáin was next. "My kingdom is under your domain and I yield to you as my king." He bowed low and spoke formally.

Balin and Dwalin followed and together stated, "We pledge our service, King Thráin." And like the grandson's, made a perfect bow in unison.

Óin and Glóin followed suit with identical words.

And last came Dori, Nori and Ori. "At your service." They bowed in unison.

Balin motioned Bombur, Bifur and Bofur forward before the others. Thráin looked at them as they approached and stopped a few paces from him. He declared to all present formally. "For your role in liberating Erebor, I hereby bestow the titles of Lords upon you. From henceforth, your sons and daughters will be likewise titled."

Eyes of the three went very wide at this unexpected honor. They bowed and vowed loyalty to Thráin before all. Balin motioned for them to join the rest of the Durin's.

Forming a half circle behind the newly crowned monarch, they faced the rest of the room. All the others sans non-dwarves bowed and repeated the vow of fidelity "At your service."

From his place, Gandalf smiled at the Durin's and his small part in their story.

Thráin spoke in a loud, clear voice. "Let it be known, this day of November 15th, that I, King Thráin II, son of Thrór so promise to faithfully execute the office of king until my dying day." Thráin turned to his kin and spoke more quietly. "We will hold ah meeting at first light ta make appointments." He joined the non-dwarves and let his kin mingle.

"Thorin is feeling he let you down." Elrond spoke quietly so only the intimate crowd could hear. It consisted of Gandalf, and all the elf lords.

Thráin frowned, "The lad has never been anything but ah joy since the day he was born. Why would he think that?"

"He views the dragon sickness as a personal failure," Elrond confided.

"An I see taken ah prisoner for fifty years ah personal failure. We can't change what was. I'll set him ah task ta take his mind off himself."

"I have to ask," Erestor spoke. "What types of tasks takes a dwarf's mind off himself?"

Thráin grinned showing a row of straight teeth. "He is tasked with going ta the Blue Mountains and leading the party here an making sure his burglar gets home in one piece. That's for starters; then he will meet all approved dwarrowlasses an choose ah wife or I will choose for him."

"I always thought dwarves found their chosen one on their own?" Elrond knew a little of dwarven customs, but he hadn't heard of this.

"Aye, unless one is ah Durin. The line must continue unbroken male ta male. Dori, Nori and Ori are like Fili and Kili, descendant from a female Durin. My grandfather, Dáin II, had ah sister, Náida who married Glori an had Rori an it was his son, Mori, who fathered Dori, Nori an Ori. I would rather my line go ta Dáin than Fili. I don't care what Thorin has said. Anyway, we'll have ah meeting of kin in the morning an sort it out."

"Could I sit in?" Thranduil asked and when everyone looked at him, he smiled innocently. "The entertainment alone will be worth putting up with a room full of dwarves."

"I would think playing with the trinket I gave ye would take up most of yer spare time," Thráin shot back, but with humor. "If ya hear shouting coming from the mountain tomorrow, ye'll know Thorin is objecting. I'm setting him straight while he's injured. That lad is one of the strongest dwarves we have." He spun a few anecdotes about his son for a listening audience.

Thorin looked around until he spotted his father with the elves and Gandalf. "Take me to my father," he requested Dwalin who hadn't strayed far from the crown prince's side all evening and fetched the ram that was being fed elven greens by Bard's children and Ori, who was keeping them company.

"Good evening all," Thorin greeted politely. "I need to lie down," he spoke directly to his father.

"There's still pain medicine in the cup beside yer bed. I'll check on ye later," Thráin told him and they watched as he was led away, hooves tapping on the gold floor.

"I like your taste in décor." Thranduil pointed his wine glass towards the floor and everyone looked again.

Thráin laughed, "It is an eye catcher, isn't it? Balin told me how it came ta be. I think we'll keep it as long as we don't need the gold. I like how it brightens the room."

Celeborn was much less impressed, "Only dwarves would pave a floor with gold."

* * *

The evening wore down and the group of elves, Bard and his children left together. Bard appreciated the protection of the elves and thanked everyone for seeing them home and the use of horses for the short jaunt between the town and mountain.

As they walked through the frozen streets, Bain commented, "I never dreamed anything like Erebor existed. Da, did you see the gold floor?"

"It was hard to miss as we were all standing on it," Bard replied with humor.

"I mean, they act as if that type of wealth is ordinary. At least the king and Balin did," Bain clarified.

"Ori said he never grew up with any riches," Sigrid told Bain.

"Are we going to be rich like the dwarves, Da?" Nine year old Tilda asked.

"No, we will never be rich. All we are entrusted with belongs to everyone. A king is just the caretaker, both of the wealth and people. You heard the oath King Thráin gave."

"He promised to execute the office of king until he dies," Bain remembered. "Are you going to be crowned and give an oath, Da?"

"I guess so. Like King Thráin, I'll have a meeting and choose advisors." His kids got him thinking. Deep inside, he didn't want the job, but knew no other was able. "We have much to learn about being royal. Bain, you and Sigrid will be in the mountain a lot and learning how to keep books for Dale."

"When did you come up with that?" Sigrid asked, a little miffed she wasn't consulted.

"At one of the meetings King Thráin set it up. I was going to tell you sooner, but got the summons to the funeral today and it slipped my mind."

"You're forgiven then." Sigrid was mollified.

* * *

Gandalf decided to stay in the mountain that night and invite himself to the meeting, where he was certain his presence would be required. He allowed Radagast to escort him to a chamber provided for them and Beorn.

Elrond was changing from his formal robes into comfortable night clothes when he felt Galadriel in his mind.

' _The battle ended days ago. Tell my husband to return.'_

' _The wine is excellent. He says he'll return in the spring.'_

' _As much as I enjoy hearing mirth in your tone, Elrond, I am insecure after Dol Guldur. Only Celeborn by my side can stay my darkness.'_

' _Why the ring for communication? Are your fëas not strong enough to commune without going through me?'_

' _I am weary. The ring aids my talk with you directly. I can feel my husband's fëa and know he is unharmed, but can't talk with him. Within the boundaries of Lothlórien, we can talk, but the distance of Erebor is too great.'_

' _What does your mirror say?'_

' _Darkness is rising in the east. A great war is approaching. The ring has moved to a new location.'_

' _Has it been found?'_

' _Uncertain.'_

' _You feel weak, Galadriel.'_

' _I am. Celeborn replenishes me daily. For some time now, I haven't found strength outside him. It's the mirror. It's a blessing for alerting us to what must come and a curse for the toll it takes on me.'_

' _Have you taken a break from it since returning?'_ Elrond gently chastised.

' _You know the answer to that.'_

' _Have you seen my sons?'_

' _They were near Gundabad with Legolas. Legolas will come to Lothlórien with Celeborn, but not find what Thranduil wishes.'_

' _I'm not telling Thranduil that.'_

' _Of course not. He doesn't like the Ñoldor as it is.'_

' _He calls you a witch behind Celeborn's back.'_ He heard Galadriel laughing in his mind.

' _Make sure Celeborn brings me wine he is consuming at an alarming rate.'_

' _Have you seen how much King Thráin is hoarding?'_ Elrond was hoping for more than ten barrels a year.

Again Galadriel laughed. _'Enough for you not to run out for a hundred years if you limit what Glorfindel can have.'_

' _I have no control over your wretched cousin.'_

' _The twins will be back in two days. Put a hundred gold coins on Rohirrim to win. Goodnight, Elrond.'_ He felt her leave his mind and rejoined Celeborn, who was drinking wine with Glorfindel. He looked around in mild surprise, "Where's Erestor?"

"Writing down today's events." Glorfindel made a move on the board of a game he was playing against Celeborn.


	23. 23 The Early Years Pt 1

Thráin slipped quietly into Thorin's bedroom after the elves and Bard left and settled into a comfortable chair by the bed. In his hand was the book on the twins and he turned the gas lamp up slightly for reading light. After today's events, he was finding tiredness slow in coming, even with all the ale and wine he consumed.

 _I, Erestor, must tell the tale of the twin's first years. Ten years have passed since they blessed our community. The first two years consisted of much sleeping on their part and not enough on the parents. Mornings found Glorfindel and I greeting each other outside the Lord and Lady's chambers, waiting for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to join us and we would enter their sitting room and while the servants served breakfast, we took turns holding the boys. Glorfindel and I used the excuse to invade daily that we may be needed for some trivial errand or advice. Although giving advice on infants wasn't our specialty and any errand we ordered a servant to fulfill._

 _Three months into our routine, Elrond came from his bed chamber with Elladan in his arms and handed him abruptly to Glorfindel, while Celebrían did the same to me with Elrohir. In our arms were babies who hadn't had their dirty diapers yet changed. Glorfindel and I looked at each other and back to the parents. "Is this your way of telling us to stop invading your chambers every morning?" I asked._

" _No, they kept us up all night crying," Celebrían answered as she leaned into her husband's arms. "They aren't sick so we don't know what's wrong." She looked at her mother with a question in her eyes._

" _Let me get you cleaned up, pen neth," Glorfindel spoke down at his bundle. He went to the changing table and I followed._

 _I watched Glorfindel carefully as he removed a soiled diaper. I did the same and it spread all over the table and my hand. I looked at my counterpart and he was already wiping his charge's bottom with a wet rag. I went to grab one and get my sticky hand in the bowl when Elrohir tried to roll off the table. I grabbed with both hands, now covering his body in doodoo. "A little help here, I conceded."_

 _Elrond wandered over from where he was having breakfast tea with his wife and her parents. "He needs a bath now. How did you get poop in his hair?"_

 _I heard Glorfindel laughing as he applied a diaper to Elladan. I sighed and looked at the women, who were laughing. "What did I miss?" I sensed something wasn't right._

 _Galadriel came over and scooped Elrohir in her arms without getting on speck on her anyplace. It wasn't fair._

 _She lowered the baby into the warm water Glorfindel wet his rag with. "We had a bet on who could expertly change a baby. I voted for Glorfindel."_

" _You mean Glorfindel and I was used for your entertainment?" I washed my hands thoroughly._

 _Everyone laughed, but me. I turned to Glorfindel. "You knew?"_

 _He had a broad smile as he rocked Elladan. "No, but I know my cousin and she once said this was played on Halung and Thranduil with Eluréd and Elurín." He looked to Galadriel, "Who lost?"_

" _Elrond and I did." Celeborn glared at me. "You are so prissy about everything. I figured you would beat Glorfindel easily as you are more of an elleth with your fastidiousness than most that live here."_

 _Glorfindel roared and Elladan started crying, to my satisfaction._

" _Just because I choose not to play in the mud with bows and swords, doesn't mean I am less of an ellon," I hotly retorted to Celeborn, not caring of his stature. "Just what did you lose?"_

 _His ears turned red, as did Elrond's and even Glorfindel looked closely at them._

" _Never mind," Celeborn mumbled._

" _Nothing important," Elrond quickly followed up._

 _Glorfindel and I turned as one to the ladies. Galadriel was dressing Elrohir and Celebrían smiling in triumph at her husband. It was she who divulged their wager. "The ellon bet an afternoon of fishing with them against a long soak in a scented bath and complete body massage." She looked at Elrond. "I'm collecting tonight. I haven't had any pampering since I carried and birthed your iôns."_

 _Galadriel handed Elrohir back to me. "My daughter and I have spent every day, all day playing nursemaids to these two. I am looking forward to a hot bath and massage with my favorite heated oil." She spoke to me, but her eyes stayed on Celeborn._

 _I put my foot in it again. "Who is watching the twins?"_

* * *

 _TA 131. On their second begetting day, a feast was given in their honor. Please note: An elf is considered one year old on the day they were born. Elladan and Elrohir were born TA 130._

 _To date their trips to the Hall of Fire were limited, especially if strangers were present. This day, a group of men were ambushed by orcs near our southern border and had a few injured. The Wardens brought them here and several men were present in the hall, but Elrond was still with the injured. When Celeborn and Glorfindel entered, I immediately noticed a sword on each of them. Celebrían, with Elladan and Galadriel holding Elrohir followed the ellon and they moved among the elves showing them off while Celeborn and Glorfindel stood guard along one wall._

 _I noticed the men, who were rather uncouth in appearance, never took their eyes off the Lady of Imladris and her mother._

 _If they felt the stares, they gave no hint, but avoided the table of men. As they worked towards our places at the table on the raised dais, one man stood and intercepted Celebrían._

" _I've never seen a little elf before. Let me look at him. It is a him isn't it? With fine features, he might be a she."_

" _My son," Celebrían replied. "I don't allow strangers to hold my children."_

" _I won't harm the little fella." The man put his hands on Elladan to remove him from the mother's arms. We all felt her silent cry for help as Elladan gave a verbal scream at strange hands and unfamiliar features. Also, he never experienced a person who didn't have a fëa and was frightened._

 _Two blurs descended on them and twin blades touched the man's throat. He stopped trying to remove the child and shifted his gaze between Celeborn and Glorfindel. "I could have sworn you two were on the other side of the room," the man said as he froze._

" _Nobody handles my grandson's." Celeborn didn't take his eyes off the man or move his sword from his throat._

 _Glorfindel positioned himself between the man and Celebrían and pushed her gently with his back._

 _The other men upon seeing their friend in need jumped up and drew their weapons and several elves followed suit, although not many carried weapons in the house._

" _You don't look old enough to be a grandfather." The man's eyes opened wide at Celeborn's revelation. "I heard tell the elves are a peculiar lot. We've all heard childhood fables of elves that don't die. Just how old are you to claim grandfather status?" He held his hands up to show they were empty._

 _Celeborn stepped back and threw a glance to Galadriel. She told me later, she spoke in Celeborn's mind, 'Our loved ones are a safe distance away. The men will not harm us.' Celeborn lowered his sword and the man visibly relaxed._

 _Glorfindel motioned for the men to sheath their weapons before he likewise did the same._

" _I'm around five thousand years old, give or take," Celeborn answered and heard murmurings at the table of men._

" _I apologize for acting before thinking," the man spoke to Celeborn. "It's just they are the cutest things I've ever seen, and so small. How old are they?"_

" _Today is their second begetting day," Celeborn sheathed his sword. "They will be protected elflings for almost a hundred years before joining the ranks of adults."_

 _I thought the man was going to faint he turned so pale._

 _Elrond joined us and looked inquiringly at Celeborn. Elrond, without speaking gave a slight nod and I knew most likely Celebrían filled him in. "Your friends are well enough to leave in a few days," was all he said before joining Celebrían and Galadriel at our table._

 _The men sat and watched as Celeborn took Elladan from his mother and held him while we ate. Elrond took Elrohir from Galadriel and sat him on his lap. All was secure in our world with our elflings so protected. I noticed Glorfindel didn't join us and stood guard at Elrond's left shoulder. I brought him a plate of the best servings that night when we departed soon after eating._

 _That night, Elladan was fussy in the family sitting room. The boys were set on a fur rug to play with soft toys. He cried and threw his stuffed horse at his brother, making him cry also._

 _Elrond scooped his son up and he quieted down immediately. "The effect of being touched by a stranger has him upset." He placed his hand on his son's brow and soon the tyke was sleeping._

 _Glorfindel, done from his meal, picked Elrohir off the rug and snuggled him until he cried himself to sleep._

" _Not a very good begetting day," I observed._

 _Galadriel, leaning against Celeborn's side on a sofa, spoke sleepily, "I think it was. They played for a long time with their new toys and were overtired when we took them to a strange area to be paraded in front of strangers. That and teeth are starting to cut."_

" _They are?" Celebrían asked in surprise. She reached gently into Elladan's mouth. "I feel skin starting to bulge. And I was looking forward to sleeping more than an hour at a time," she complained._

 _Sure enough the next few months were trying for those closest to the family. Even Elrond appeared stressed and asked me to take on additional duties. "Just until the boys are not crying half the night," he assured me._

 _Celeborn and Galadriel forgo sleep as well and started taking the boys to their chamber every other night so the parents could rest._

 _It was around this time, they started taking their first steps by gripping anything to stay upright. Elflings are not only slower to mature; they get teeth and the ability to walk slower than babies of dwarves or men._

 _That year passed in a daze for all as changes in the boys were many. By their next begetting day, they were eating softened food and sitting at the table on a lap, usually Celeborn's and Galadriel's. Once again we were in the main dining area, but no strangers were in attendance. As the year before, the women carried the twins around and this time, they smiled at those they recognized._

* * *

 _TA 133. Their fourth begetting year had them running all over our end of the family quarters. Elrond introduced them to an enclosed garden with walls and a gate they couldn't escape. Tiny toys were constructed for playing in the dirt and baths each night were strictly enforced. The garden was just off the Lord and Lady's bedroom so most visitors never knew we housed elflings. Three other elflings were born around the time of the twins and playtimes were introduced. At first the elflings just looked at each other, uncertain what to make of another their size. Elladan and Elrohir overcame first and approached the two boys and one girl. Soon they were playing. I was overseeing the visits and the women visited close by. The elflings became friends and met at least once a week at that young age._

 _TA 135. The birthing day we ellon were waiting for finally arrived when the twins turned six. After a breakfast in the family wing, we all followed Elrond and Celeborn as they each packed an elfling. Before a door they stopped and looked at the young ones. "Do you know what is in this room?" Elrond asked them._

 _Two small dark heads shook no._

" _You are now old enough for other toys. Many hands crafted what you are about to see."_

" _Are we in for a lecture, or are you going to show them?" Celeborn ran out of patience._

" _I think you are more excited than they are," Elrond quipped, but swung the door open. He strode into the middle of the room and set Elrohir down, as did Celeborn with Elladan. It was worth being part of the inner circle and see elflings view an entire room full of toys of every make imaginable. They didn't know where to go first or what to pick up._

 _Elladan, with a face full of eyes asked, "Ada, is this all ours?"_

" _Yours and your brother's equally. You must share everything."_

" _We will," two voices responded as one. They slowly started examining every item as one unit and the adults were content to watch for the longest time._

 _That night, Elrond stood them on the end of the table in the main dining area. "Your attention, if I may." He waited until all music ceased and eyes were focused on him. "My iôns have something to say."_

 _The twins were bashful and kept looking at their father and those of us seated at the table. "Ummm, we got our toys today," Elladan started._

" _They are great," Elrohir added shyly. "Thank you."_

" _Thank you," Elladan echoed._

 _They looked up at their smiling father. "Did we do it right?" Elladan asked and his brother nodded that was his question also._

" _Which is your favorite toy?" Elrond prompted._

 _Each boy held up one each for all to see._

 _Elladan went first. "This is my favorite. It's a warhorse with a rider." He pulled the rider off. It looked suspiciously like Celeborn._

" _Who made it for you?" Elrond asked another leading question._

" _Daerada," he said._

" _And what is your favorite, Elrohir?" Elrond patiently walked his next son through the process._

 _Elrohir held up a ram and a dwarf riding it. "This one."_

" _Who made it?" Elrond showed remarkable patience while we exchanged smiles behind him._

" _Eárthellon." Elrohir smiled at him and held his toy up. "I like the horns the best." Eárthellon did meticulous carving on the full curl. It was painted white with black horns, eyes and hooves. The dwarf was a warrior, also crafted in careful detail and painted. It had a battle hammer in his grasp and two removable weapons._

" _If you need to find the boys in the next few years, the playroom is their new home," Elrond explained as he set each boy down to scamper into their booster seats. Elladan was between his grandparents and Elrohir found his spot between his father and Glorfindel. At their age, we learned it best to separate the boys so they ate more food than wearing. Only once did Elladan lose control and throw a handful of diced potatoes at his brother across the table. We all were wearing it on our side of the table and Celeborn had an evil gleam in his eyes and covered his grin with a napkin. That was the night Elrond introduced a new concept to the boys…..punishment. They were not allowed in their playroom for three days._

 _Two more years passed in rapid succession and the boys started studies and rudiments of weaponry._

 _TA 137 and the twins had just turned eight. I was in Elrond's office one morning when a horn sounded announcing the arrival of a visitor. Soon, Glorfindel escorted a rider from Lothlórien._

 _He bowed before Elrond. "My lord, I have letters from King Amroth for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Are they still in residence?"_

 _Elrond looked at me and I immediately departed to where Lord Celeborn was teaching basic bow skills to the twins and Lady Galadriel was mending a hole in the lord's shirt that looked suspiciously like a knife made it. I took the correspondence with me that the rider pulled from a satchel. Before I was out of earshot, I heard Elrond ask Eárthellon to show our guest around and provide a room. Good, that was on my list of tasks if Elrond forgot._

 _That night after dinner while in the family wing in Elrond and Celebrían's sitting room, they divulged the messages. Thankfully the boys were bathed and in bed, having played and studied hard that day._

" _Amroth is having issues with the Galadhrim," Celeborn started. "We are leaving in a few days for Lothlórien."_

 _I could see tears glisten my Lady's eyes. "I will miss you." She jumped up and rushed from the room. Without a word, Galadriel followed at a much slower pace._

 _The mood was dampened and I poured wine we needed to ease our sorrow._

" _I was hoping you would stay until the twins were at least fifty," Elrond remarked as he stared into the fire._

" _Amroth is in love and letting his kingdom suffer. If Oropher hadn't died, I would ask him to help in my stead. Thranduil hasn't enough experience as ruler to oversee two realms." Celeborn gave his reasoning for leaving._

" _All my life, you have served as a leader. Just once I wish you could put that aside and be a daeradar first," Elrond shot back and drained his wine. Without asking, I arose and refilled all our glasses._

 _Glorfindel hadn't strummed a single note on his small hand harp he usually played in the evenings. He finally sat it on a table and walked to look outside at the valley shrouded in darkness with spotted lanterns along paths. "Your role in the development of the boys is without equal," he turned to face Celeborn. "What would you have us do in your absence?"_

 _Celeborn joined him, as did Elrond and I. We formed a line at the open window as if the star of Eärendil could add his insight. Eärendil was flying low that evening as if sensing our sorrow. It twinkled twice and moved slowly on. "Carry on their training. You know how I'm doing it."_

 _Glorfindel nodded, "It won't be the same as you helping. I'll be forced to use Elrond." He tried for levity and we laughed, glad for anything to lift our spirits._

" _Just to show you, I will be more hands on with them," Elrond promised as he laid a hand on Celeborn's shoulder. "It will give me an excuse to get out of paperwork and meetings."_

 _The morning of Celeborn and Galadriel's departure brought the entire community out to say farewell. With hugs and promises to write all around, the group departed, with Glorfindel providing escort to the edge of our boundary._

 _The next morning, instead of breakfast in private, we all went to the dining hall and took our places for the first time in the boys lives. They were silent instead of their normal chatter, and finally tears slipped down little cheeks and they wailed for daerada and daernana as it sank in their beloved daerodhrons_ _were not coming back. Elrond was also morose and later he told me he had flashbacks to the traumatic events in his life and hoped his iôns weren't scarred by having their daerodhrons_ _ripped away at such a young age._

* * *

 _Elrond did take a more active role in training his boys. Two more years passed and an invitation came from the Havens for a meeting of men, elves and dwarves to hash out new contracts. It was now TA 139 and the boys were ten that March._

" _I'm not going," Elrond emphatically slammed his invitation onto his desk. "I'll send someone in my stead."_

" _Why can't you go?" I asked as I shared a glance at Glorfindel, who for once was in the office instead of the training grounds. He too wanted to know what an elf from the Havens required. The messenger arrived in the night and instead of waking the household, those on duty gave him a warm meal and a place to rest._

" _Not until my iôns are older will I risk being away from them. It is a long dangerous road we would have to travel and I'm not taking them from the safety of Imladris just yet." He got up and paced. Stopping before us, he continued, "I'll send you two in my stead."_

" _Does the meeting have to be at the Havens?" Glorfindel asked._

" _I wouldn't change what Círdan has probably sent months arranging." He walked back around his desk and picked the letter up. "The meeting is in mid-summer so plenty of time for the courier to return and Círdan to expect you."_

 _The envoy left that same day with Elrond's letter, although he was bidden to stay and rest his horse._

 _To our surprise, the same envoy returned a mere five weeks later and with a bow, handed a letter to Elrond._

 _We watched as Elrond read the missive. All we could see was his facial expressions, first the raising of eyebrows, then his mouth dropped open and closed as he set the letter down and in a normal tone and straight face said, "At mid-summer, all those invited to travel to the Havens have been informed the meeting will take place at Imladris during the same timeframe. Círdan must really want me to attend."_

" _Did he provide names and numbers?" I immediately assumed a director's mindset and knew the bulk of organizing would fall on my shoulders. Elrond handed me the letter and I quickly read it in its entirety._

 _Lord Elrond,_

 _Greetings to you and your lady. I will not be denied a visit with the lovely, Celebrían, and seeing your spawn before they are grown. I hereby sent new invitations to all invited and redirected them to Imladris for a mid-summer meeting. I've instructed the dwarves to reroute their supply train of ale and animals for butchering to the last homely house east of the sea. It will be better on King Durin, as he's getting on in years and I worried travel this far would tire him, although he would never admit to it. Valandil has already responded he will be there. The usual list includes, the aforementioned Valandil and Meneldil. Lord Hosafer from Tharbad is riding north to come with our party. Ríllas_ _and I will be in attendance from the Havens. Gwaihir was here and carried a message of a change in venue to Celeborn and Galadriel and Thranduil. And Lord Bivör, a dwarf from the Blue Mountains makes up your guest list._

 _Círdan_

 _I was stunned as I passed the note to Glorfindel. "We have so much to do and so little time. I'm calling a meeting tomorrow and will work on a list of chores to be spread amongst the elves. I will personally insure every room of the visiting guests is adequate." I knew I was babbling._

" _Better be more than adequate," Elrond inserted. "This is the first major event since my wedding and it only took Galadriel ten years to get the grounds and house ready. We have four months."_

" _What would you have of me?" Glorfindel for once was serious._

" _Increase the patrols. I want them insuring the paths are clear of anyone unwanted who might harass, beg or steal near these lands. Insure all barns are able to house horses and other animals. You're in charge of everyone's safety and by that I mean no fights among our guest's entourages. Keep them happy or apart." Elrond stopped talking and looked helplessly at us. "I wish Galadriel were here to help Celebrían. I better tell her right now." He jumped up and hurried away, leaving Glorfindel and I looking at each other and he started laughing whilst I glared back._

" _We will get through this, my friend. And…." he paused for effect and pointed a finger in my direction, "We will enjoy watching Elrond fret that nothing is good enough."_

 _I slowly nodded, "You can watch me fall apart as well."_

" _Oh, I intend to." He was back to his insufferable smiling. He left, whistling a merry tune._

 _I followed Elrond and caught him in a sunny sewing room that also housed looms, spindles and spinning wheels. Many of Imladris' ladies were present and working on everything from sewing to making thread._

" _Elrond, what brings you this time of day to gossip central? Need to know something? like Laquiel is with elfling again." Celebrían smiled and held her hand out for him to take, which he did without thinking._

" _No, that's not why I'm here….she is?" Elrond and I both looked at a beaming female as she nodded._

 _We both bowed our heads respectfully at her. "I rejoice with you and Demith on another elfling," Elrond told her and turned back to his wife. "As you know, Círdan's messenger is back. The meeting I refused to attend has been moved to here."_

 _Celebrían looked stunned. "Here? As in here?" She waved her hand in a circle._

" _Mid-summer, meleth-nín," Elrond affirmed soberly. "What do you need to be ready?"_

" _Ten years," she automatically replied and I laughed, drawing her blue eyes on me. "I will take Erestor as my helper."_

" _He's yours," Elrond replied almost finishing her sentence._

" _Do I have a say in this?" I asked._

" _NO," they spoke as one and my face reddened at the laughter from all quarters and knew by tonight all at Imladris would know I was nothing more than chattel to my lord and lady. Elrond grinned at me when the laughter registered with him they were laughing at my predicament._

 _"What do you need, Lady Celebrían?" I asked, bringing more amusement to all present._

" _I need you to sew a wardrobe for the boys. I was just telling everyone here they are fast outgrowing the last batch we made for them." She had mercy and smiled at me so charmingly, I immediately forgave her teasing. "I want you to oversee the house and grounds. Also, we will need provisions for summer solstice feast. Take anyone you need to make everything happen." She looked at Elrond. "What are you going to be doing?"_

" _Babysitting."_

" _You actually made me forget I have iôns who need tending. I accept." She smiled at her husband and he leaned down for a kiss. I'm sure they were communicating privately through fëas._

 _Duties lined out, I hurried off before they forgot something. I put Thranduil in the family wing as he is a cousin to Celeborn. I had the permanent rooms of Celeborn and Galadriel cleaned and all bedding and towels replaced with new. Celebrían chose the colors and I must say, the greens and browns were a perfect choice to make the rooms homey._

* * *

 _It was this year that the twins discovered they could sneak about and play tricks and steal cookies from the kitchen. With all the activity in residence, they were quickly forgotten and left to their own entertainment. I was in Elrond's office and we were going over seating arrangements when the head cook marched into the office unannounced. We turned our heads as he slammed an empty plate on the table._

" _If you're bringing us a plate of cookies, you forgot something." Elrond pointed to crumbs._

" _That's all you're getting unless you have power over cookie thieves," the cook fumed at us._

 _Elrond and I exchanged puzzled looks. "Glorfindel is on patrol." I offered the most logical explanation. I looked at the cook. "I saw you speaking with Glorfindel before he left."_

 _The cook nodded. "He wanted to know if I needed special woods for smoking or cooking the meat the dwarves were bringing. I considered it odd that Glorfindel would ask, but thought maybe he was helping the woodcutters."_

 _I saw Elrond trying to hide a smile and covered for our wayward seneschal. "I'm sure Glorfindel is helping out wherever he can. Are there any more cookies?" I asked hopefully._

 _The cook softened. "I'll bring you a batch I just took to the cooling racks."_

" _Tea also," Elrond called after him._

 _That night at supper, Elrond motioned for the servers to place a plate of cookies between him and Celebrían. The boys were looking expectantly as their parents each took one and started eating._

 _Glorfindel wisely kept silent._

" _Ada," Elladan pointed to the plate._

" _Yes, iôn-nín?" Elrond baited him._

" _Can I have a cookie?"_

 _Elrond looked surprised as did Celebrían. "I thought you had cookies today."_

 _We all watched and were not disappointed at the guilty looks that flashed across each boy's face. Glorfindel had no shame and smiled in glee._

" _I saw them take the cookies, Elrond," Glorfindel ratted his little friends out completely._

" _But you…" Elladan looked confused._

" _You said you would love to have some cookies, but the cook wouldn't give you any," Elrohir added and stood on his chair as he was next to Glorfindel and between him and I. Elladan was across the table next to his mother._

" _We just wanted to help Glorfy out on patrol," Elladan found his voice._

" _We only took one plate and Glorfy said nobody would notice." Elrohir hit Glorfindel on his shoulder and the adults couldn't hold back laughter._

" _Hit him for me, El. He only gave us one cookie each and took the rest for himself."_

 _Glorfindel was laughing with us at the trick he played on the boys. "You never got caught and that is the most important part. I see a wonderful partnership."_

 _Elrond passed the plate and Glorfindel raised his hand that he didn't wish any. "I'm sure you created monsters, Glorfindel."_

" _They're your iôns, Elrond. They would never act like me." Glorfindel grinned._

" _You were asked to leave Aman, weren't you?" Elrond replied._

" _Which time?" Glorfindel lit from within with joy._

* * *

 _I oversaw extra gardens planted and the produce was ready and fresh when our guests started arriving. The realms of men came first with Valandil arriving two days before Meneldil. Valandil never pressed his elder cousin for the throne to Gondor although rightfully his, as Meneldil was his senor by one hundred and twelve years. He once told Elrond the kingdom was too vast for the short lives of men to rule._

 _Valandil was quite taken with the twins and told them stories of his growing up in Imladris._

" _Did you ever steal cookies?" Elrohir asked him._

" _I was an expert cookie snatcher. The cook had a wooden spoon he once broke on my knuckles." Valandil smiled as both boys, who were standing on each side of his chair, clasped their tiny hands to their chests. "He didn't do it until I was almost grown, so don't worry he will hurt you," he quickly reassured them and caught the eye of the parents who smiled their approval._

" _Did you get into mischief with Glorfy?" Elladan asked and all eyes turned to the golden haired warrior, who grinned back._

 _Instead of answering Elladan, Valandil addressed the seneschal. "You have to remember, Glorfindel, they won't get old and die like I will. You will have an eternity of pranking if you teach them."_

" _You expect self-control from meee?" Glorfindel was flabbergasted one would suggest such a thing. "I was cheated by death watching Elrond, Elros and their father grow up. I have so much to make up for and so far, Elrond has only given me two elflings. I was very happy in raising you. It was a small part of Elros. I will have many generations of his line to corrupt, so my time here won't be completely wasted."_

* * *

 _The next day Círdan and his large entourage arrived and most of Imladris was on hand to greet them on the landing. Círdan lithely dismounted and grabbed Elrond up in a hug. "Missed you, my elfling." The twins giggled at hearing their father addressed like them. The mariner hugged Celebrían next. "You look more beautiful than the day you wed this wouldn't be king. I think motherhood sits well on you."_

" _Well, let me introduce you to the culprits who upset your plans of a meeting in the cool of the Havens." She looked behind her and pulled the twins to stand in front. With her left hand on Elladan and right, Elrohir, she said, "Elladan, greet Lord Círdan."_

 _He got to see which was which when Elladan stepped forward and bowed. "Welcome to Imladris, Lord Círdan."_

 _With a gentle nudge, Elrohir copied his brother perfectly._

" _They looked exactly like Elrond and Elros did." Círdan was stunned. "Galadriel wrote and said as much, but seeing them in flesh brings back so many memories."_

 _Another man stepped forward and introduced himself. "Lord Elrond, I'm Lord Hosafer of Tharbad."_

" _Welcome to Imladris." Elrond turned to Celebrían and introduced her. "My sons, Elladan in the white tunic and his identical brother, Elrohir, we dressed in blue so everyone can tell them apart."_

" _Welcome, Lord Hosafer," the twins spoke as one._

 _A surprised expression left Lord Hosafer with no doubt what he was thinking. "They speak remarkably well for ones so young. What are they? Five, six?"_

 _Elrond looked fondly down at his ions. "They act that way on occasion, but no, they are ten or nine as you would count a human child. I take it you've never seen an elfling?"_

" _I didn't even see any at the Havens," Hosafer admitted._

" _Not surprising. We keep our young hidden as well as dwarves do."_

 _Celebrían took that moment to call a greeting to an elleth who accompanied Círdan's party. "Ríllas," Celebrían cried in joy as she embraced a willowy female elf._

 _I also took my turn to hug my old friend whom I hadn't seen since wars end. She did not make the trip east for the wedding of my lord and lady._

" _I'm still mad at you, you know." Celebrían's smile betrayed her words._

" _I sent a letter of apology for why I missed your wedding," Ríllas protested. "I would have missed this meeting if not for your naneth sending word to Uncle Círdan saying she wished to see me. You know how he is about leaving his precious Havens to just anyone, so Galdor stayed. Of the two important events held here since the Third Age began, why did your naneth insist I be present for this one, but okay with me missing your wedding?"_

 _Celebrían laughed, "I never question my naneth. You don't know what it is like having a naneth who is always right."_

" _At least you have a naneth. I miss mine so much." Ríllas' comment drew a reminder that she lost her father, Círdan's nephew in the war at Dagorlad. Her naneth sailed soon after._

" _How do you two know one another?" I asked as I wasn't aware they were acquainted. Both looked at me in disbelief. "Did I say something I shouldn't?" I inquired in puzzlement, drawing laughter from the two elleth before me._

" _I may be younger than Ríllas by many centuries, but we spent much time together when my parents were in the Havens before I came here."_

 _I shrugged. "Ríllas is a warrior elleth and you're not. I didn't think your paths crossed beyond formal introductions."_

" _Speaking of warriors or warriors in their own mind, has Thranduil been invited?" Ríllas asked me._

" _Yours is the first elven group to arrive," I answered, ignoring her question and noticed the large party of Círdan's was breaking up and the servants I organized to escort them to their quarters was doing an exemplary job and I would be sure to commend them later._

" _Boys, come here," called Celebrían, taking my attention back to the little ones, who normally weren't allowed this close to the raging falls. They came rushing by me and up to their naneth. "I want you to meet Lord Círdan's great niece, Lady Ríllas."_

 _They copied their earlier bows and welcomed her to Imladris._

" _How precious." Ríllas knelt before them and touched each cheek. "Miniature Elrond's. They are adorable." She stood and faced Celebrían. "I'm still surprised it was you who captured him. He had so many elleths falling at his feet and would have stepped on them, literally. And you," Ríllas shook a finger at the lady. "All those years you were pining for Elrond and never said one word to me while I bared my soul of my love for him."_


	24. 24 The Early Years Pt 2

_Celebrían and I shared a quick look and she spoke, "Elladan, Elrohir, please return to your playroom until supper."_

 _"Did she love Ada?" Elrohir didn't miss much._

 _"No, that's a of figure of speech adults use. Now run along." She waited until they were out of earshot and chided Ríllas. "We have to be very careful what we say around them, as they remember everything and will ask questions at the most embarrassing moment."_

 _We started walking slowly behind the others so the ladies could talk and I have to admit, I would rather be privy to what they were saying than hearing how Círdan's new boat designs were operating. Maybe there is a tiny bit of truth in what Celeborn called me._

 _"I never had any idea Elrond was serious about me either," Celebrían spoke low. "You're a lot closer to his age. Why didn't you two get together?"_

 _"Being in love with the idea of Elrond and Elrond are two different concepts. All the elleth were intrigued with his makeup of elven, Maia and man. I used to follow him around as an elfling and I'm sure early on Elrond developed a certain distain towards me."_

 _"I have never heard Elrond speak anything but kind words about you," Celebrían protested. "Did you ever pursue Elrond?" I thought I heard a hint of jealously._

 _"By the time I was old enough to be serious about a relationship, Sauron was building again and I turned all my attentions to preparing for war. Uncle Círdan moved us to Imladris and it was nothing like it is now. Did you see it when all the soldiers were here?"_

 _"No, I spent most of my time in Lothlórien where Adar had been constructing our house before being called away with the Galadhrim Warriors. To keep from going crazy during the war, Naneth and I finished the house with assistance from a few crafters who didn't go to fight. King Amdír kept guards behind and if the battle went ill, we were to flee to the Havens and sail. I was here before and after the war, but not during."_

 _"I was in most of the meetings and noticed Elrond wearing a starlight necklace." Ríllas looked over in time to see Celebrían blush and smile. "I never could get out of him who he was wearing it for. Did your adar know?"_

 _"Both knew and approved. It was a few years before the war and our last visit here. By the light of the star of his father, Eärendil, he kissed me under the falls, high in the caverns where the crystal stone captures the beams of the moon. He asked me to wait for him and shared his love and desire to someday wed. We danced around the topic for centuries until it became our courtship. I took my necklace off and gave it to him for remembrance of all he sacrificed and fought for. When we came down from the falls, he was wearing it for all to see."_

 _"Were you alone?" Ríllas leaned close and I had to strain to catch her query. "Did he take advantage of you?"_

 _"If you don't count Glorfindel and no, he was way too appropriate." We were nearing the top of the stairs and Celebrían turned the topic. "Have you found someone after the war?"_

 _Ríllas muttered a curse I'm sure was aimed at a certain ellon. "Do you think anyone wants to court and marry one who can best them in combat?"_

 _"How about Glorfindel?" Celebrían asked and I almost choked._

 _"He is one of the few who can pin me," Ríllas admitted and I started sweating. What if she were to take him away from here or me. I would never admit it, but I look up to the twice born irritant and all he stands for. "He isn't interested in anyone on this side of the sea. If someone awaits, she is very fortunate, but he has never once cast a glance in my direction."_

 _"I almost feel guilty for claiming him as close kin when he could have his own family," Celebrían admitted and glanced back to me. "That goes for you also."_

 _I nodded, humbled of her high opinion of me._

 _"He is your kin," Ríllas reminded us._

 _"A cousin through my naneth's side. The only other ellon is Thranduil, a cousin through my adar's side. What about him?"_

 _"You must be kidding," she shot back with venom. "He and his adar were at constant odds with Gil-galad's plans. If the king said go left, they would go right just to be contrary. Besides, he is so pretentious, he will shine brighter than his bride on their wedding day. You should have seen the ostentatious robes he wore around camp after doffing his armor for the night. I'm sure the kingling has met his one by now, some adulating sycophant to venerate his worship."_

 _Celebrían burst out laughing and looped her arm through her friends. "No more about my cousin who you described very accurately. Come, your room is this way." I stopped and watched them walk away. They started talking about the house and I lost interest._

* * *

 _Elrond had me seat everyone of importance at his table that evening. The twins scooted into their booster seats with wide smiles. I must admit, for being neglected, they were well behaved. I was sitting at the far end of the table this night with Círdan at one end and Elrond the other. I spaced myself and Glorfindel among the men so we could make them feel welcome, although Valandil was quite at home and between Ríllas and me._

 _"Master Elladan, what are you studying in your lessons?" Meneldil asked the child sitting between him and Elrond. As all adults were engaged in conversations, I listened in to make sure he answered appropriately or needed tutoring in private. That's when I saw it. The fëa didn't match with Elladan. I quickly looked down the table at his brother, wearing white and knew what those scamps had done._

 _"Elrohir," I corrected and Meneldil gave me a questioning look._

 _"I thought white went with Elladan?" He was certain he got the correct elfling._

 _"This is the first time we've color coded the twins so non-elves could correctly identify them. We failed to take into account their tendency for mischief." I pointed to Elrohir, wearing white. "They switched tunics."_

 _I said it loud enough for all talking to cease and the parents and Glorfindel to understand what I just said._

 _Celebrían asked in her mother's tone, "What are you two doing?"_

 _"Just having fun." Elladan, sitting between his mother and father replied. "They don't know who we are anyway. We wanted to see if we could be each other."_

 _"Elladan isn't getting any desert tonight," his mother had a quick comeback._

 _"He's Elladan." Elladan pointed to his brother._

 _"You are both grounded to your bedroom right after supper. I can't deal with you two right now." Celebrían looked defeated._

 _"Do I get desert?" The real Elrohir piped up._

 _"I don't have an Elrohir, just two Elladan's, and they both will suffer the same fate." Celebrían looked at Elrond, who was trying not to smile. "Stop it. You think it's funny. Probably brings back memories of when you were an elfling." She abruptly stopped and laid her hand on Elrond's arm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that memory to surface." It was obvious through there fëas, she saw something._

 _He smiled and took her hand over Elladan's head for a moment and then turned back to us. "Elros and I used to play each other all the time, but it was for survival at the hands of the Fëanorians. They didn't want us around as a reminder of what they had done and weren't above hitting or kicking us."_

 _"Ada, we won't do it again," Elladan whispered with tears streaming down his face. He crawled into his father's lap and was cuddled. Not to be left out, Elrohir slipped from his seat and was soon crowded onto his father's lap also with his own tears of remorse._

 _I looked around the table and everyone had expressions of pity on their faces that didn't know the story. Círdan was inscrutable, but I knew he was hiding anger, by sitting close to him. He was extremely protective of Elrond and any mention of the sons of Fëanor was met with rage._

 _"I never want you two to ever experience anything but love," Elrond whispered and kissed the top of each head. "Finish your supper and I'll get you ready for bed."_

 _"I'm done," Elrohir hiccupped into Elrond's robe._

 _"Me too," his brother was barely discernable._

 _"Excuse me." Elrond stood and carried his sons to the family wing._

 _"I'd forgotten how sensitive elflings are. It's been so long since I've been around any," Valandil commented. We went back to eating and visiting and soon Elrond returned._

* * *

 _We were descended upon from dwarves the next day. The group from Khazad-dûm arrived in the morning and Lord Bivör from the Blue Mountains came just at dark with three warriors in his group. King Durin IV had almost thirty with him and asked if they could camp out around a bonfire. He knew it wise to keep his dwarves separated. He stayed in the main house, as did Lord Bivör. They had a private meeting in the king's room that lasted until morning._

 _At mid-day two days later, a horn sounded and we knew Celeborn and Galadriel were just across the Bruinen._

 _"Your daerodhrons are here," Celebrían called down the family hall. I was with the twins, futilely attempting to brush their long hair back and get a clasp in. I rushed behind them as they ran down the long hall and jumped four steps at a time to the main floor. I must admit, using elflings as an excuse to run was secretly enjoyable. Songs of welcome were sung from all quarters as Celebrían pushed through the bodies to be first in the welcoming committee. I picked the twins up and with words of, "Excuse us," parted the throng to stand just behind her and Elrond._

 _Leading the way across the narrow stone bridge was Celeborn with Thranduil on his flank and Galadriel coming in third, with their host following. The air seemed more vibrant with Lady Galadriel back in residence. Her use of powers was expressed even in nature._

 _Celeborn was off before his horse stopped and crushing his daughter to him, and sported a rare smile as he spun her off her feet and in a circle. Taking her face in his large hands, he kissed her brow and each cheek and turned her to her now dismounted mother. He gripped Elrond's arm in a warriors arm clasp and then hugged him. I stepped forward with the boys still in my arms. I wanted them to have a good view of the reunion._

 _"Erestor, you have strange growths on your arms." Celeborn looked at me, ignoring his daeriôns._

 _"Heavy growths, Lord Celeborn. Maybe you could see for yourself."_

 _"Very well." He held his arms out and I deposited one in each and stepped back. "Have you two mastered the bow yet?" He asked them seriously._

 _Their eyes got big and they shook their dark heads._

 _"I suppose you've been playing with your toys instead?" He asked just as gruffly._

 _They nodded._

 _He smiled and kissed each boy, earning him hugs around his neck. "I may have brought some more pieces."_

 _Elladan got excited, "We need a dragon."_

 _"And a Balrog," Elrohir finished._

 _"It's for our lessons," Elladan continued while his brother nodded._

 _"Really? Lessons?" Celeborn sounded skeptical._

 _"Of course one would need dragons and Balrogs for lessons." Galadriel pushed in and kissed each cheek and they hugged her from their daeradar's arms._

 _While they fussed over the twins, with Celebrían answering any question they had, I turned my attention to Thranduil greeting Elrond. I took a few steps to his side in time to hear Elrond quietly state, "Ríllas is here."_

 _Thranduil went still as stone. "She didn't take my advice then?"_

 _Elrond chuckled, "No, she didn't sail and you didn't take her advice and hang yourself with the entrails of an orc."_

 _"When I learned the location had been switched here, I had visions of long twilight walks along river's edge surrounded by pleasant memories of bucolic vistas; landscaping not seen since Melian walked these shores; wine flowing from fountains where a dip of a glass brought forth smiles of bliss. How did the Balrog get here?" Thranduil abruptly changed his tone and I couldn't stop my laugh, nor could Elrond._

 _"You remember Círdan is her uncle?" Elrond queried._

 _Thranduil snorted, "As if I could forget. Every decision I made was second guessed by him thanks to her tattling like a spoiled princess."_

 _I looked around and saw the object of our discussion closing. Without hesitating, I called, "Ríllas, may I assist you?" It went silent behind me as was my intent. She turned in my direction and I noticed she was wearing a gown of starlight blue that shimmered with every nuance of movement. Her silver hair was adorned with pearls from the sea, as were her neck and wrists. The ensemble turned her brilliant blue eyes to a stormy tempest._

 _"I heard the Lord and Lady arrived and came to greet them." Her smile froze as she spotted Thranduil over my shoulder. Not wishing to miss the reunion, I turned to give her clear access to him. I noticed Elrond also hadn't moved a muscle and had a slight smile playing with his lips._

 _Thranduil ran his eyes over her and he gave a slight bow, hand to his chest. "Lady Ríllas."_

 _"Just remember we're not on a battlefield and have young ears that don't need to learn those phrases just yet," Elrond cautioned._

 _Thranduil looked at Elrond. "Do I get to meet your iôns?"_

 _Elrond motioned with his hand and without another glance to Ríllas, they walked to where Celeborn was still holding his daeriôns. He didn't look like he was relinquishing them anytime soon._

 _"Nobody informed me he would be here, but I asked you earlier," Ríllas spoke quietly to me._

 _"Lord Círdan had a list of the attendees," I deflected._

 _"My uncle and I will have a talk over this. I never wanted to set eyes on that arrogant fop of a king again." She didn't realize just how beautiful she looked at that moment with her flashing eyes that followed the king as he walked beside Elrond._

* * *

 _All invited was now here and Elrond called for a feast on the grounds the day before the conference would begin. I was tasked with solving any issue, no matter how trivial._

 _Galadriel settled back into her role of mother to the Lady of Imladris. I'm sure there is some ranking amongst the female elves that is unspoken, but a cast or pecking order seems in play and is shuffled with new additions. The Lady Ríllas is one of the highest ranking elleths still in middle earth. I'm not sure how she compares with Lady Celebrían, but neither out rank Lady Galadriel. I shall have to study the linages for my own interest. Should I take the topic up with Glorfindel, he would brush me off or head for the wine and pretend to listen while soaking in inebriation. Now the three ladies were the center of attention at the feast and holding court to elves, men and dwarves. King Durin never strayed from Lady Galadriel's side and she favored him with constant smiles. There was one missing, Thranduil. Come to think of it, Glorfindel, Celeborn and the boys were absent also. I spun around and hastened to the family wing. I heard laughter long before I reached the twin's playroom. I stopped inside the door and watched three grown elves and two elflings on the floor, playing with the toys._

 _"Erestor," Glorfindel spotted me and waved me inside. "We are reenacting the fall of Gondolin."_

 _I stepped to the edge of what once was most likely a sheet from one of the boy's beds. On it was drawn a ring of mountains and Gondolin in the center. Elves were positioned around the city walls and the boys were moving pieces. Feast forgotten, I sank to the floor and watched the battle unfold under Celeborn, Thranduil and Glorfindel's narratives._

 _"Urulókë, the Great Fire Dragon of Gondolin flew in from the north carrying Balrogs on his back," Glorfindel stated and we watched as Elladan put a Balgog on the back of a dragon and flew it to the center of the sheet where Elrohir tried to fight him off with an elf in each hand, while Glorfindel gave names of the leaders who one by one fell to the enemy. Celeborn and Thranduil were the trolls and orcs and slowly pushed the boys to the edge of the city and also took over using the Balrog and dragon._

 _"We were holding the square of the king when Gothmog, the greatest Balrog ever to walk this land, killed Ecthelion and he died in the fountain," Celeborn called out and handed the Balrog to Elladan who attacked the elf in Elrohir's hand in a drawn circle of a fountain._

 _"Aaarrrgggg," Elrohir screamed his death cry while Elladan held him down by using the Balrog and threatened to kill the others._

 _"We fled the market when King Turgen was killed and escaped through Idril's Secret Way to Cirith Thoronath and freedom. It was here," Glorfindel pointed to a spot drawn on the sheet, "I met my end with another Balrog and we fought. I killed him with a mighty blow to the chest with my sword, but as he fell, he reached out with his whip and snagged my hair, drawing me to my fiery demise."_

 _There was silence and then the twins were on top of Glorfindel, touching his hair and crying. He sat up and held them close. Over their heads, he addressed us, "Maybe they are too young for this."_

 _"Their father saw much worse at half their age. They will be fine." Celeborn reached out and took Elladan. After a few moments the episode was over and the boys wanting to know more._

 _"Did anyone fight a dragon?" Elladan asked._

 _"I did," Thranduil told them._

 _That got their attention and with all eyes they approached him from where he was sitting on the floor. "Did you kill it?"_

 _He shook his head. "No, I was lucky to escape with only half my face and body burned away."_

 _"When did it happen?" Elrohir touched his face, bringing a smile to the elven king's face._

 _"During another battle you will learn about called the War of Wrath. I was a very young elf, around my majority. I was fighting with the elves at Thangorodrim when, Ancalagon, who was the greatest firedrake to ever exist, battled us. He was strafing elves and many burst into flame and fell in piles of ash where they stood. We were running trying to avoid his blasts of fire that left slabs of glass in his wake. I found a pile of rocks and dove behind them. He made a run right over me. The heat melted the rocks and my exposed side was seared in an instant. You know what firedrakes really are, don't you?" He asked the boys. When they shook their heads, he answered, "Maia."_

 _Their eyes were huge orbs of grey when they looked around at us to see if they heard correctly._

 _"But Ada says we have Maia in us. Does that mean we'll become firedrakes?" Elladan's voice quivered._

 _Thranduil laughed, "Not a chance. They became that way a very long time ago."_

 _Elrohir looked carefully at him. "If half of you melted, how come you are whole?"_

 _I thought that an insightful question._

 _"Well, there are also very good Maia, like your five times daernaneth, Melian. During the War of Wrath, many Maia came and fought with us. Did you know it was your own daeradar who killed Ancalagon?" Thranduil asked them._

 _They quickly turned to Celeborn, who shook his head. "No, the other one, Eärendil. I'll tell you the story, but not now." He looked at Thranduil, "Show them."_

 _"I'm not responsible for nightmares. They are too young for that," Thranduil protested with a wild shake of his head, silver hair flowing as if in a breeze._

 _"I want them to see what we fought for and the cost so they will never forget to appreciate what they have now," Celeborn was adamant. "I'll take responsibility."_

 _Without another word, Thranduil morphed into something else. The twins found themselves behind their grandfather and peered over his shoulders. In a flash, it was over and Thranduil was his normal self. He was somber and looking at the twins. "The face of war." He saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head as we all did._

 _Elrond, Galadriel, Celebrían and Ríllas were just inside the room. I quickly rose almost like an elfling caught doing something wrong._

 _"I was escorting the ladies to freshen up before the feast and wild sounds drew us here." Elrond looked at Thranduil. "That's the first time I've ever seen your scars. Dragon-fire usually doesn't leave anyone to tell the tale. I heard it was the Maia, Olórin, who arrived on a horse like Oromë rode and saved your life."_

 _"I don't remember much. My father was with me and held my hand non-stop for weeks on end." Thranduil let his eyes shift to Ríllas, expecting to see revulsion. Instead her face was full of compassion. He rose as did Glorfindel and Celeborn, who kept a hand on each elflings shoulder._

 _"Thank King Thranduil," he instructed them._

 _They immediately went to Thranduil. "Up," Elrohir requested and raised his hands to be picked up._

 _Thranduil scooped one boy in each arm and stood to his considerable height. "Did I scare you?" He asked softly._

 _"A little," Elladan admitted and cautiously reached out and glided his hand down Thranduil's cheek. Elrohir did likewise. "Thank you for playing with us."_

 _"And showing your scar," Elrohir added. Impulsively, as only elflings can, they hugged him around his neck and each kissed the scarred side of his cheek._

 _"Will you play with us again?" Elladan asked._

 _"I would be honored to spend time with such fine elves." Thranduil set them down._

 _"Come, time to clean up for food." Celebrían held her hands out and they ran to take one in each of theirs._

 _Galadriel looked at the floor. "Is that washable?" She pointed to the sheet._

 _"You wish to destroy Gondolin all over again?" Glorfindel wailed and we laughed._

 _She smiled, "How many sheets do you require for your training?"_

 _Glorfindel immediately dropped pretense of saving Gondolin. "I'll have Erestor make a list."_

 _"Cannot you write?" She challenged._

 _"Not when I have the ability to con others into doing so for me."_

 _We filed out of the playroom and I noticed Thranduil being stopped by Ríllas. I couldn't help overhearing as I walked away. "Does it hurt to change back?" Ríllas was heard to ask._

 _"Yes," he replied before I was out of hearing range._

* * *

 _The conference lasted one week, but much was accomplished. Each night under the stars we dined, sang and danced. In the end, agreements were established for trade and protection of the caravans. The twins, with a certain golden haired elf advising them, pulled many tricks on our guests, who took all the attempts with laughter and in many cases, told the boys how to improve. I daresay the next years here will be entertaining._

 _King Durin was quite taken with them and provided many of their newest toys made with iron and mithril. The boys were constantly begging him for stories until I told them to cease._

 _"I don't mind," the gracious king replied. "I miss my grandsons who are about their age. If they aren't curious of others, they would not be the Peredhil's sons."_

 _"I admit, they do favor their adar in embracing anything new. It's not an elven trait. We prefer stability and tolerate change gradually." As I spoke with the king, we were walking along a trail through a wooded area and heard the clanging of swords before us. "I wonder who would be fighting this close to the main house. Our guards would not have allowed a foe within our borders."_

 _We picked up our pace and stopped at the edge of a glade. Before us were Thranduil and Ríllas dancing and twirling in a match. Both sported a blade in each hand and neither appeared to be holding back. He was wearing black and it contrasted sharply with his silver flowing main that was only held by an diadem of mithril set with black gems. She was out of her gown and in a tight blue colored one piece garment elleth's wore for riding or fighting. It showed her figure off in an almost indecent manner. Her silver hair was braided in one long cord down her back. Her only jewelry was an amulet of a swan at her neck. Slowly Thranduil was backing her up until her back was against the bole of a beech tree. He knocked both swords back and pinned them against the bark._

 _"I believe the loser was going to apologize to the victor." Thranduil stepped very close to her, almost touching, so she couldn't rejoin a fight._

 _Her breath was faster than normal, as if she'd run a great distance and her pride was evident in her blazing eyes, but her tone belied her body. Graciously she stated, "I may have misjudged your fighting ability and concede it is superior to mine, but only with swords. I request a rematch with bows."_

 _Thranduil nodded once and stepped back. Tomorrow we will use the arena. What do you wish to wager, my Lady?" His tone indicated he would easily win._

 _"Same as today, my Lord. A concession from you of my superior skills. And your wager?"_

 _"A kiss goodbye on the landing in front of all." He was smirking and I thought she would slap him, for she was trembling. It dawned on me, they should not be alone, unwed as they were and quickly looked for chaperones. It was difficult, but I finally saw them hidden in the treetops and to my surprise, it was Galadriel and Círdan._

 _Word quickly spread of a match between the two and more than their wagers were placed and the arena crowded when they appeared. Thranduil was clad similarly as the day before and Ríllas had a looser tunic and breeches tucked into soft boots of ankle height. Each carried a bow and quiver of arrows. I noticed the traditional arrowheads for combat and hunting had been replaced with pointed, round target tips. They looked around in surprise and bowed to their audience._

 _Glorfindel stepped forward. "Since you two cheated us from what I've been told was a remarkable show of sword play yesterday. Today I will set the rules so neither has the upper hand."_

 _Ríllas looked confused. "You mean yesterday wasn't a fair fight?" She asked Glorfindel, but kept her gaze on Thranduil._

 _Thranduil smiled at her and replied, "It was completely fair. What Glorfindel refers to is you were dressed to distract me and you knew it."_

 _She had the grace to blush amongst laughter. "I always dress like that to fight. I normally have armor over the outfit." She looked down. "Am I presentable today?"_

 _Thranduil's smile never wavered. "If I lose, I can always blame your attire."_

 _Her eyes narrowed. "If you lose, it's because you're not very good."_

 _"The rules are simple. Each gets twenty shots at the target." Glorfindel led them around and showed the marked places where paint was placed in a circle where they were to stand. There was one target they were to shoot at, a large round straw stuffed circle with rings painted down to an X in the center. Thranduil had green fletched arrows and Ríllas' were bright blue. "Take your time and make each shot count. The most in the center wins."_

 _Thranduil and Ríllas looked confused and before either could utter a syllable at the simple rules, Glorfindel grinned. "The other shooter stands there." He pointed to a spot halfway to the target and out of the path of flying arrows. "You will attempt to shoot as many of your opponents arrows before it reaches the target as you can."_

 _We all saw smiles from the contestants. Glorfindel had one final command. "Three of your shots have to be double arrows, your choice of when to use them."_

 _Elrond guided Elladan and Elrohir to the contestants. "In each of the boys hands are stones," Elrond explained. "We will toss a coin to see who gets to touch two hands. Only one hand carries a white pebble. The rest are grey. The winner is whoever chooses the white stone and gets to choose to go first or last."_

 _Celebrían joined her family in the center of the arena. In her hand was a gold coin. She smiled at them. "Ríllas, please choose a side." She showed them the coin minted from the Havens. "One one side is a swan and the other a ship," Celebrían announced._

 _"I'll take the swan," Ríllas touched that side of the coin._

 _"How come she got to choose?" Thranduil asked._

 _"Because you won yesterday and didn't let anyone watch. You're being punished." Celebrían's answer brought more laughter and catcalls from the crowd._

 _"I don't like humiliating elleth in public," Thranduil tried to explain and grinned when Celebrían shook her finger in his face and he bowed to her wisdom. "Alright, I might have lost," he conceded. He turned to Ríllas. "Choose. I want to get this over and back to Elrond's wine."_

 _Ríllas looked at the boys, with identical smiles and their hands held out before them, clasped in a tight fist. "Now which one would have the white stone or which hand would it be placed in?" She made a show of choosing. "I'll take this hand and this hand." Each boy raised their fists in the air that she picked, and opened the other hand. In each hand was a grey stone. "I won," Ríllas cried happily and hugged each boy._

 _"Let me see the other hands," Thranduil demanded and they opened to show a grey stone in Elrohir's hand and white in Elladan's. "It wouldn't have surprised me if your father didn't put grey in all hands." He shot a glare at Elrond, who laughed and escorted his family to the sideline._

 _Thranduil turned back to Ríllas. "Who shoots first?"_

 _"You do."_

 _Thranduil bowed his head and took his spot. He waited for Ríllas to take hers and without waiting knocked two arrows and fired. One stuck the center of the target and the other split as her arrow drilled it. Five times he moved and used one arrow. Each time nothing hit. He swiftly moved and fired two then one then two without stopping. His efforts were rewarded with three in the target. He fired his last arrows in a blur of feet and shooting. When he stopped a total six of his arrows found the target and all close to or in the center._

 _He exchanged smiles with Ríllas when they passed to change places. Her technique was different and she got three in the target before Thranduil figured her out. He warbled his arrows when she shot two and managed to take all but one arrow out of her three tries with double arrows. In the end it was six apiece that hit the target and the judges, Glorfindel, Celeborn and Círdan conveyed who won by getting closest to the center and wouldn't let the contestants close to see for themselves and they quickly removed the evidence._

 _Two days later, Thranduil and his small band of elves were taking High Pass home and we all gathered to say farewell. He looked around and she wasn't on the landing. With a disgusted look, he went to mount when she pushed through us. She was wearing an almost sheer gown with an extremely low cut bodice. Her hair was falling in waves to her waist and adorned with her pearls. Just as Thranduil went to jump on his horse, she grabbed his arm and spun him around. Before he could move, she wound her hands in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss while we all cheered and clapped._

 _Ríllas suddenly stepped back and slapped him hard. Stunned into silence, we caught her words. "I paid my bet of a kiss. Plundering my mouth with your tongue wasn't part of the bargain, you foul woodland orc."_

 _He grinned and bowed to Círdan and jumped on his horse. "Your niece is colder than the ice of the Helcaraxë." We watched as they rode away._

 _Ríllas confronted Círdan. "I could have sworn I was the winner."_

 _"Well, my dear," Círdan began, "Thranduil had a slightly closer grouping. That's a lovely gown. Is it new?"_

 _We watched her stomp off in a huff and I overheard Círdan say to Galadriel, "Well that didn't work; what now?"_

 _"It worked." Galadriel was all smiles and I wondered what they were talking about._

* * *

"What are you reading?"

Thráin put the book in his lap. "Ah story about the twins an the world they lived in three thousand years ago." He looked at Thorin. "Do ye need anything?"

"More painkiller." He let his father hold his head up while he drank the bitter liquid.

"Tomorrow we're moving ye ta the suite yer mother an I shared. I'm taking the king's chambers for mine. Tonight I put ah receptacle by yer bed. Do ya need ta use it?"

Thorin shook his head. "I want to stop being so helpless."

"Yer alive an came close ta being killed. I have plans for you, but not until yer completely healed." Thráin stood, book in his hand. "We'll talk more when yer not so foggy. Goodnight, son."


	25. 25 New King New Rules

Thráin bellowed, "Enter," at the banging on his door the following morning when the pounding woke him from his late night of reading. A cook from Dáin's army entered with a tray and he unloaded the contents onto a table. Before leaving, he poured the first cup of tea. Thráin set in front of the food and reached for a contract also delivered with breakfast. He needed time to prepare for his first meeting with the Company in a formal setting and knew not all would welcome his changes. He asked for a copy of the contract and Óin provided the one he signed. Eating from a bowl of ancient mush that tasted only slightly stale and leftover meat from the night before and a pot of tea, he read carefully.

He was last to enter the conference room located to the rear of the throne and paused for half a step to honor his father, the last person to preside over a meeting here. The room was caverned out not long after Erebor was established and housed many artifacts from that early period. He wasn't surprised when he saw Gandalf sitting at one end of the long table. The upholstered chair at the opposite end was vacant and waiting for him. He marched to his chair and looked them over, as talking ceased. Thorin was sitting in his place to the left and had his chair turned at an angle to elevate his wrapped foot, which was resting on a padded ottoman. Fili was in the spot to his right, which Thorin used to sit. Dáin was seated at the far end of the table near Gandalf. Without sitting, he motioned to Fili, "Trade places with Dáin."

Fili threw a surprised look to his grandfather and looked to Thorin, who nodded his head as if to say, don't argue now.

When Dáin was seated, he then took his place.

Gandalf watched this maneuvering with interest. He hadn't had more than a moment alone with Thráin since he returned, as he was keeping an even closer eye on the elves.

Thráin handed the folded contract to Dáin. "Give this ta Óin." He looked at every face turned to him. "First order of business is seating. When Dáin is in residence; he is at my right until such time Thorin can produce ah son old enough ta take his place.

"It's customary for the heir apparent to take that spot," Thorin challenged. Word of his father pressing for him to marry reached his ears, so he wasn't taken off guard and ready for a confrontation.

"The heir apparent is in that spot," Thráin countered and threw his one eye on his son. "Every king sets the tone of their tenure right off. My father did so when he, at ah very young age, took the throne." Thráin looked around. "I read the contract Thorin made with each of ye. I found ah clause that makes them null and void." He stopped to watch expressions. The older dwarves were stoic and younger looked at him as if he were Smaug conducting the meeting.

"I'm not done with discussing why you've disavowed my choice of successor," Thorin spoke, not letting his father slide on something that important.

"Do I really have ta explain the rights of male linage to ye?" Thráin allowed a sigh to accompany his reply.

"I'm not accepting that Dis' sons cannot rule," Thorin made his case. "I've groomed Fili for the role and he is ready and capable of ruling if needed."

"Thorin, I was born and raised in this mountain at the feet of ah king. Ye were stripped of the privilege way too young. We made do in ah foreign land. I know ye taught the lad ah few tenets of leadership, but it's ah far cry than ruling from this mountain. Even ye have much ta learn."

"I'm not allowing you to strip him of the right," Thorin challenged in a deep tone, his blue eyes flashing in fury.

"An I expect ye ta have as much passion about each of our people's rights." Thráin settled back in his chair, still eyeballing Thorin. "I have appointments ta issue if ye will allow me."

Thorin gave a jerky nod.

Thráin glanced at a paper he pulled from the inside pocket of his robe. "I'll start with the contract. As I stated, it is no good because the laws state all gold an wealth is the property of the king. I never signed the contract. None of ye can grasp just how much ah fourteenth of the wealth of this mountain is, not even Thorin. Our bills will be paid first, starting tomorrow. All dwarven members of the Company will receive ah personal vault an equally divided among ye will be Thorin's share if he wishes. I'm giving him ah tenth of all the riches in the mountain ta do as he wishes."

Thorin looked sick when he realized what he was offered; a pittance of the mountain's wealth. "I will hold my word. They each get one fourteenth of the share. If all you give me is that amount, then we will split it equally. I'm no better than those who fought with me."

Gandalf searched for madness or deceptiveness in Thráin, but couldn't read his heart. He needed to commune with the Lady and would before the day was spent.

"That matter is settled then." Thráin looked at a paper in front of him written in Sindarin Cirth, he knew only he could read. He looked first at Dáin. "As second ta the throne, ye will have ta stay here until Thorin weds. I'm giving yer Lordship of the Iron Hills ta Lord Glóin. In the advent Thorin marries, Glóin will return here an ye will take yer kingdom back."

"What about my son, Thorin Stonehelm? He is almost of age ta rule my kingdom."

Thráin shook his head. "Nay, I want him here ta learn properly how ta govern. Glóin is older an experienced at bargaining already."

"I admit I would prefer my pride an joy at my side," Dáin agreed. He looked across the table to Thorin. "Cousin, marriage isn't ah death sentence. Lighten up."

"I have no desire to wed." Thorin glowered at him and was rewarded with a wide grin. "My heirs are Fili and Kili." He didn't look down the table to where they sat, Kili beside Bilbo and Fili between Gandalf and Ori.

Thráin rapped his knuckles on the table, an attention getter his father used all the time. "I have ta be back with the elves this afternoon, an want what I have on this list read off. Dáin's got his orders, an until Thorin is mobile will stand in for him with the elves. Next on the list is Balin."

All eyes turned to the white haired dwarf and he glanced around the table and focused on the king lastly.

"I'm making ye my personal assistant an Lord of Moria in name only unless ye wish ta tangle with goblins."

"I've had my fill of goblins for quite some time," Balin replied and there was general laughter at his comment. "What are my duties?"

"The same as Nár provided for my father," Thráin stated and had the pleasure of seeing surprise cover Balin's face.

"That's a lot of power." Balin was the oldest dwarf at the table next to Thráin.

Thráin nodded. "I trust ye are capable ta fill Nár's boots."

"He is my choice also." Thorin gave his vote of confidence. He was rewarded with a smile from his lifetime friend and cousin.

Thráin looked at his list. "I'm making Lord Dwalin, Captain of the Guard for all realms with the title of General and ye get Jötun's office." He looked at the bald dwarf sitting beside Thorin. "That is your permanent chair." He pointed to the seat for emphasis.

"My place has always been at Thorin's side." Dwalin confirmed his loyalty to the Prince.

"All Dáin's army will report ta ye as second ta him." He moved to the next dwarf. "Lord Óin is head of medicine an has ah permanent seat at this table."

Óin bowed his head in subjection, trumpet firmly planted in his ear. He was sitting between Dáin and Balin.

"Your seat also." Thráin spoke loudly enough for him to hear. "Lord Dori, I'm placing ye in charge of housekeeping."

There was laughter and Dwalin threw out, "Ye can start with my laundry."

Thráin continued as if the revelry hadn't happened. "All domestic staff, kitchens, latrines and living quarters are under yer jurisdiction, also imported foodstuffs. Ye will have ta have yer own department ta keep track. Ye have ah permanent place at this table and yer in the seat I would have given ye." Dori was sitting between Glóin and Nori. "Lord Nori, ye are in charge of procurement for the operation of the mines and the mines in general. Ye will have ah large staff under ye. Ye have ah permanent spot at this table." Thráin hurried on before being interrupted again. "Lord Bombur, ye are in charge of the kitchen staff, and cooking. Coordinate with Dori. I'll let ye hash out duties an play referee if ye need me. Lord Bofur, I have not yet established your duties. Lord Bifur, since ye can now speak, even if Khuzdul, are in charge of manufacturing. I remember ye are ah fantastic toymaker. Just think of it as toys on a large scale."

Bifur nodded, pleased with the assignment. It seemed a lifetime ago he was the dirt poor son of a toymaker who could barely feed and clothe his family. If only his father could see him now.

"Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, you have permanent spots at this table because you earned them and stepped up when others wouldn't." Thráin spoke formally to them and met their eyes. He read surprise and joy in their expressions. If his son trusted them with his life, he would place his kingdom in their hands also.

He continued his formal tone. "My young Lord Ori." Thráin smiled at the youngest member of the Company who reddened at everyone staring at him. "Ye are hereby named keeper of records. Ye have ah place at this table an from now on will keep notes. The library is your new domain." He smiled at the look of adoration the young dwarf gave him.

"I won't fail you, King Thráin," Ori promised, stood and gave a proper bow.

"Oh, for cryin out loud," Dori snapped. "Sit down or I'll come around the table an smack ye."

Ori quickly sat.

Thráin smiled at him. "My first decree is nobody smacks my lords, even brothers." When the laughter died, he looked at Fili and Kili. They were waiting quietly. "Lord Fili, you are named Lord of the Blue Mountains. Ye may take up residency an rule that realm upon yer hundredth birthday. Until then, ye will be attaché ta yer uncle an learn the duties of governing. If I'm not satisfied with yer progress, I'll add ten years here for additional training at ah time until I am confident ye can rule ta my standards."

"How did you get your standards?" Fili braved the question.

"At my father's side. He was ah great ruler before the dragon sickness took him." He looked at a sullen Thorin. "Either ye find yerself ah wife, or I'll choose."

"Every other word out of your mouth is get a wife. And when we were exiled, it was get a job," Thorin muttered more to himself than anyone, although they all heard clearly.

"Speaking of wives." Thráin looked at Kili. "What is yer intentions ta the elf lass?"

Kili raised his chin and let his rare dark Durin eyes bore into his grandfather's one blue eye. "I am going to marry her."

"Yer too young ta be thinking of weddin. I forbid such ah union."

There was dead silence around the table and everyone was looking between the two at the showdown most knew was coming.

"I will leave the mountain. Tauriel and I'll go far away and you'll never see us again," Kili threatened, but so far kept his voice from breaking.

"If my brother leaves, I leave." Fili had enough of this old dwarf and his taking over. Sure, his uncle was strict, but he was always told he was in line to the throne and now that dream was forever ripped from him.

Thráin looked with distain at his son. "And ye chose these two faithless spawns of Durin ta represent ye?"

Thorin looked down the table. "Fili, Kili, not now."

"When then, Uncle?" Fili raised his voice. "We have done everything you ever set before us. Kili got hurt in Lake-town and you dropped us as fast as he did." Fili pointed an accusing finger at Thráin.

Thorin looked at that moment like the Thorin of old. "I was old enough to remember Thrór and stood on his right side of the throne and listened to his advice. He would have had you two tossed out for daring to question the judgement of an elder."

Fili looked at Gandalf. "Is that true? You knew Thrór all his life."

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Well, I….yes, what they say is true. Thrór was an excellent king, but dwarvish in all his ways. Thráin is the more open and reasonable of the two. In fact, compared to Thorin and Dáin, Thráin is less dwarvish in his attitude than either. I wouldn't rush into any hasty decisions, boys. You have a long time to live yet. Listen to your grandfather."

Fili shut up.

Kili tried one last time. "I'm not giving her up."

Thráin stared him down. "Did you notice I gave nothing to you?" He spoke formally, a fact not lost on Thorin or Dáin, and they knew that tone bode ill for the young prince.

"I don't care. I can be a soldier or guard on a caravan. I've done both for years now."

Thráin looked at Thorin. "He is spoiled. Is that yer's or Dis' doing?"

"I'll take my share of responsibility. After Dwili died, Dis had a hard time and seeing to the boys fell on me."

"You don't have to make excuses for us, Uncle," Fili snapped in anger. "I took care of my brother the most. If you don't like how he turned out, blame me."

"I don't handle back talking well. Ye know that, Thorin." Thráin was already tired of his grandsons and their attitude. Maybe he should cut them loose, flitted though his mind. Instead, he spoke to the next on his list. "Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, I hereby label you dwarf-friend."

Bilbo was surprised and smiled at the king he didn't really know. "Thank you." He paused. "As for the treasure, I have stated before, I don't want any. There is a small chest we buried in the troll cave. I'll collect it on my way home for my time and efforts."

"How big is this chest?" Thráin asked and Bilbo held his hands out in measurements and Thráin nodded. "Ye will receive ah chest of that amount every five years for the rest of yer life."

"You've seen our wealth. We won't even miss it," Thorin added.

Bilbo gave up and nodded his acceptance and had a brief internal smile for the good it would accomplish in the impoverished shire.

Gandalf smiled fondly down at him.

"Gandalf, since you're not ah contract carrying member of the Company, what do ye want?" Thráin had him last on his list.

"I want a warm bed, fine food, excellent wine and ale and your best pipe weed when my travels take me to your door," Gandalf gave a lighthearted reply.

"Agreed, also yer money pouch will be filled with gold coin."

Gandalf nodded his thanks.

"Everyone, establish yer duties. We will be shorthanded until the first wave from the Iron Hills arrives." He looked at Dáin. "When are they coming?"

"I haven't sent for them as packs of orcs an wargs are still roaming. I was going ta go back myself an escort them here."

"I'll get ah report from the elves today. You an Balin are with me this afternoon." He saw both dwarves nod their acceptance. "That's all I have for today. We'll meet again soon. Anything I need ta know about?"

Óin spoke up. "Lord Elrond asked me ta make sure Thorin went ta the elven healers today for more of their magic."

Thráin turned his head to Thorin. "Take yer ram an Fili an Kili for an escort. When yer done, if up ta it, come ta Thranduil's tent for ah draught of ale before coming home." He looked at Dori. "Dori, I'm tasking you with overseeing the clothes are removed from Thrór's chambers an mine put in. Also clean the rooms an have Thorin's things moved into my old rooms." He looked at Thorin. "Maybe the boys can wear yer old clothes. Shame ta throw them out. I paid ah hefty bag of gold ta keep ye kids from runnin around naked."

"We need dwarrowdams," Thorin admitted. "Clothing is their domain, not ours."

Dáin joined in. "I'll bring my wife and mother. Also, my daughter is handy with that sort of thing."

"Dis and Gellett kept us properly clothed as Durin's," Thorin admitted.

"Ahhh, my wife is handy with ah needle," Glóin added when he heard his wife's name.

"Anything else?" Thráin asked.

"Do ye want me ta keep moving gold?" Glóin inquired as his new duties weren't in the mountain.

"Until ye leave, the gold an gems are yer domain." He looked to Thorin. "When young Thorin arrives, teach him. I only want Durin's handling our riches directly."

Thorin nodded.

Thráin looked around and nobody spoke further so he stood. The others rose and Thráin's first meeting ended. He motioned for Dori to accompany him and they went to the family quarters where he briefly outlined what he wanted. By the time he reached the main gate, Dáin was waiting with a wagon hitched to four rams.

"I must warn ye, it snowed in the night," Dáin informed him and Balin as they climbed into the back. Thorin appeared on the back his ram and the boys jumped lithely into the back. Before Dáin could give the reins a slap, Tauriel appeared to the side of the wagon and Kili bestowed a bright smile at her.

Giving a small gesture in return, she addressed Thráin, "King Thráin."

Thráin laid a hand on Dáin's arm. "Yes lass?"

"As you know, I've been banned from Mirkwood by King Thranduil. I was wishing to speak with you about employment."

"Right now, lass, ye are my guest. When the time comes, we will speak. I'm not kicking ye out just yet."

She bowed her head and watched Dáin guide the rams expertly around some rubble and into the open air. Uncertain of her place, she looked for something to do for the day. So far, she spent every minute with Kili, but he caught her after the meeting and said he had to go to the elves with his uncle and brother. Seeing Glóin, she quickly stepped in front of him. She knew he didn't like her and had much distrust for elves in general. "Lord Glóin, I would assist in moving gold as I've done with Kili."

Glóin looked up at her and scowled. She would come to know that was his usual way of greeting anyone. "I have a special task for ye. As you know, we've weighed all the gold and gems we have moved."

Tauriel nodded.

"Take ah look at the records and move one tenth ta the vault marked as Thorin's."

"Everything?"

"Aye, all gold, silver and gems. That way, if there is ah discrepancy, it will be on your head and not mine."

Tauriel made her way to the lower cavern where Smaug piled all riches he could smell into his nest. So far the balances stated they moved a hundred and ten tons of gold. A group of Dáin's trusted soldiers were guarding the entrance and another helping move. She went down a tunnel where the vaults were located and saw Ori and Nori already present and hurried to join them. They greeted her with smiles and she told them her assigned task.

"We were just looking for a good vault for the men ta store their gold," Nori said as he looked up and down the hall. "I think the first vault is the best. That way, they won't be walkin past our vast riches. I have just the spot in mind." He motioned for them to follow and stated, "Around this bend." The passageway led in a circle and they were back in the entrance of the cavern Smaug used. "This vault is directly off the lower chamber. Men come down the stairs, across the floor and directly to their money."

Ori made a notation in a book he was carrying with a stick of lead.

"Show me Thorin's vault and I'll get started," Tauriel requested and followed the two dwarves down yet another hallway to a large brightly lit room. Around the perimeter were hundreds of cubbyholes. In the center was a long table and many chairs.

"This was once Thráin's personal vault according to Balin. The king now has an even larger vault where the crown jewels are kept and the most valuable of gems."

"As we find them, we take anything of extraordinary value we take it directly to that vault," Ori added.

"Are they counted as a tenth of the wealth?" Tauriel asked.

She was met with silence. Finally Nori stated, "I'll ask someone who would know when they return."

* * *

An elven guard waved them through the shoveled walks between tents. They noticed the snow was piled around the bottoms of all tents keeping the cold northern wind from blowing underneath. Dáin stopped near the tents that housed the injured and the boys jumped out and trotted after their uncle, who hadn't stopped. Dáin's next stop was to let Thráin and Balin disembark before taking the wagon to an area and letting the rams loose to graze in the dried grass growing along the walls of Dale.

Thorin painfully dismounted in front of the tent Elrond staked as his medical area. He hobbled inside and was pleased by the warmth coming from portable clay stoves. Elrond was leaning over a cot tending an elf so Thorin waited patiently.

"Thorin." He turned to his name and saw one of the twins standing beside him.

"I heard ye were hunting orcs."

"We arrived back in the night in the blinding snowstorm. We slipped into a tent quietly as not to wake anyone and have just awakened ourselves. I came to report to Adar."

Elrond straightened when he felt his son's fëa and saw him with Thorin. Thorin anticipated a smile, but the scowl on the Elf lords face was unexpected. He wove through the cots until standing before them. "Where is your brother?" Elrond asked his son, even as he placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"Elrohir is still sleeping, Adar. We have much to tell. Do you wish me to attend the meeting?"

"Go retrieve your brother and eat. Meet me at Thranduil's tent and we will hear of your adventures." As Elladan went to slip out, Elrond added, "I hope you brought Legolas home in one piece."

"Adar, you think we would let anything happen to the king's son?" Elladan placed a hand over his heart and gave a half-smile.

"Based on your trips home injured, yes." Elrond wasn't in the mood for impertinence. "He is barely done being an elfling and follows you two without question. He looks up to you and your brother and I expect you to set a good example."

"Adar, please, no lectures." Elladan left quicker than was polite.

"How old is Legolas?" Thorin asked as Elrond motioned for him to remove his thick coat with a fur collar he found among his father's things.

"He was born in TA 1086. He is young by our standards and as a king's son, protected for more years than a normal elfling would be."

Thorin did math quickly in his head. "That would make him Eighteen hundred and fifty-five. Hardly a kid. How old are your children?"

"The twins are Two thousand eight hundred and twelve years. Arwen is Two thousand seven hundred and one. You're probably right about Legolas, but he's been our baby in the royal circle since he was born and it's hard not to protect him." He gently laid a hand on the uncovered wound to Thorin's side.

Thorin felt warmth, but didn't look down. He had seen enough elves in the last few days to know what Elrond was doing. "Arwen is your daughter?" He hazard a guess the name was feminine.

"She is staying with her grandparents in Lothlórien. I visit when I can."

"I have to ask," Thorin felt the pain in his side subside to almost gone and breathed a sigh of relief. "How long has she been there?"

Elrond sat on a chair and hefted Thorin's foot onto his knee and started unwrapping the dressing. Keeping his eyes on his task, he answered, "She spends most of her time there. Since her mother sailed, she finds comfort in the Mallorns and too many memories of her naneth in Imladris. She was young when her naneth was attacked." Elrond smiled and glanced briefly into Thorin's eyes. "She was only just over Twenty two hundred years, but is the baby of my family."

"I never gave elvish lives much thought. For perspective, how old are you and Celeborn and Thranduil?" This time he could see Elrond's hand glow and the pain in his foot dissipated.

"I was born at the end of the First Age in the year 532 just fifty five years before the first age ended. Thranduil is about eighty years older than me and Celeborn was born before the sun rose. He was born in what we call the Year of the Trees 1300. That would put him at seven thousand one hundred and seventy years. He is one of the oldest elves in middle earth. I'm only six thousand, four hundred and thirty eight. There are quite a few elves older than me. Our oldest elf in middle earth is Círdan who was awoken in Cuiviénen so is over eight thousand years old." Elrond stopped healing and examined his work on the foot. He looked around. "Velorin, a poultice of greenwart if you please." He looked back to Thorin. "It will draw a slight infection that is starting without having to orally dose you. The taste is hard even for elves to tolerate."

"I worked in the forges of the Havens and met Lord Círdan. What's the story with his beard?"

Elrond laughed lightly. "We don't know. He is the only elf to ever grow one. He thinks it's an imbalance in his fëa and I would agree as it's slightly off from the rest of us. When he goes to Aman, they will be able to heal him. Speaking of beards; at the funeral yesterday I saw your ladies were bare cheeked. The stories of dwarves say they are bearded. The ones who've come through Imladris are bearded."

"Fair enough, but you have to keep it from slipping out as it's our closest guarded secret."

Elrond looked mildly surprised, but nodded. "I'm sure there are those among us who know the answer, but were sworn never to divulge. You have my word."

"The beards go back to the original dwarves. Because there were so few, they made a law that no female ever be seen without looking like a male. The only exception I ever saw was when we ran from Smaug. They didn't have time enough to don proper disguising. All women are fitted with fake beards that are made from the hair of male beards so the hair is the same. Each hair is carefully attached to a thin plate of tin that can be molded to the shape of the face. For comfort, the back is lined with waxed cloth and held in place with either a strap through the hair or wire loops around the ears. The clothing is male and they don't interact with non-dwarves, so in a group they pass as dwarrow."

"What is the percentage, if I may ask?" Elrond finished wrapping the foot and carefully set it down.

"One in ten is a dwarrowdam, so you see why we fiercely protect them."

"The dwarrow don't have the need to mate?" Elrond asked, surprised.

"I could say the same about elves." Thorin saw Elrond smile and nod. "We were created by Aulë off the design he tried to mimic for the elves. He didn't get our structures right, but the mating is pretty close. When we find our one, our souls link for life. Only a Durin can relink with another soul should our one die. My sister, Dis, can remarry and her soul bond has already faded. Most stay until death."

"We had one case of remarriage in the elder, but the Valar had to give permission and reset the fëa on the ellon who lost his wife. He was one of the High Kings. They wouldn't have done so for just any elf." Elrond stood and helped Thorin to his feet. "Keep your weight on the heel, but you should be able to bear a little weight now."

Thorin took a step and then another. "This is much better." He hobbled slowly to the flap of the tent and stepped outside where Fili was holding the reins of the ram. He sprang up much easier and thanked Elrond, who nodded and went back inside.

"Are you going to Thranduil's tent?" Kili asked.

"No, I'm feeling pretty good and will head back to the mountain. There are some things I want to do today."

"Can we stay and look around the camp and town?" Fili asked.

"You may. Stop and tell your grandfather I won't be joining them today, maybe tomorrow." Thorin didn't wait for an answer before turning the ram to the mountain and kicking its ribs.


	26. 26 Like His Father

Thráin and Balin entered Thranduil's capacious tent to find the king, Glorfindel and Erestor already present.

"King Thráin," Erestor greeted him first and with a motion of his hand beckoned. "I have contracts for you or your advisor to look over."

Balin smiled at the king, "I believe you delegated that job to me this morning."

"Aye, ye'll let me know if it's not ta my likin." He patted Balin on the shoulder and found a seat.

"We're waiting for the others and still have schedules to discuss," Thranduil spoke from his place on his throne, which was set against the wall. "I wish Elrond's sons would return. As long as they are hunting, my son will be with them." It came out more as a complaint than Thranduil would have liked, but he was worried to the point of sending his army after the wayward youths.

"I'm reading ah book Erestor gave me about those two, an see yer mentioned in some of the chapters."

"I had some interaction with them, so naturally would be mentioned," Thranduil haughtily responded to cover his earlier gaff of displaying worry.

"This was ah meeting at Imladris where ah certain elleth named Ríllas was present and ye were spoiling for ah fight."

Thranduil's face took on a genuine smile as he remembered. "She was a spitfire."

"Is she still around? I would like ta make her acquaintance," Thrain asked hopefully.

The smile dropped off Thranduil's countenance and it darkened as if a spring thunder burst suddenly appeared. "No, she died a long time ago."

"Ahhh, I'm sorry. In the story, she was ah real elven warrior lass, an ah lady ta boot."

Thranduil nodded, "All that and more."

Legolas chose that moment to enter. "Who are you referring to, Adar?"

"Your mother." Thranduil looked his son over critically. "I expected you back yesterday at the latest. What trouble did Elrond's spawn drag you into?"

"I object." Glorfindel rose and looked at Legolas. "Where are they?"

"We spent the night in a spare soldier's tent. El and El said we shouldn't disturb any of you in the middle of the night when we returned. Elladan is in their main tent eating right now. I came looking for food myself." Legolas looked around hopefully while Glorfindel left in a rush.

Thranduil sighed to himself. "I had everything taken away already. So you rode during the storm." It was a fact that demanded an explanation.

"The twins ride through those storms all the time. It was exhilarating to feel the biting cold and snow plastering to us and the horses. We raced the last mile to the river and I won. I told you, Elneth is the fastest horse around."

Erestor overheard and laughed from his position at the table. "I'm sure Glorfindel would differ. And I have seen Rohirrim, owned by Lady Galadriel, run."

Legolas' eyes narrowed, "I still maintain my horse is swifter. If the old elves want to race, I will take their coin."

Erestor's eyes crinkled at the corners and a wide grin split his face. "Go challenge Glorfindel and Celeborn to a race. Be sure and insult them on their slow nags."

"I'll do just that and find something edible while I'm at it," Legolas replied cockily and with a slight bow to his father, he left.

Balin listened while he read and suddenly his eyes picked up a discrepancy from what he remembered the discussion had been. "Lord Erestor, if I may," he pointed with his finger to a line. "I don't recall a discussion on transporting wine to Imladris."

"Uhh, you didn't." Erestor took the paper and read what he wrote. "My apologies. I was working on Celeborn's contract and Glorfindel came into the tent last night late after too much wine and tripped over his armor, landing on top of me and scattering papers all over. I had two more lines to write before done and grabbed the wrong contract." He looked at Balin. "You do not know what I put up with dealing with elves. I will correct the mistake immediately."

Balin laughed, "I'm sure it's no different than dwarves who've been in their cups too deep."

Gandalf stepped into the tent and looked perplexed at Erestor, "I passed Legolas challenging Glorfindel to a horse race and heard Rohirrim's name mentioned also. Young Legolas was saying you were behind the wager. I'll tell you right now, Lord Erestor, I will not ride against those two;" he paused and let a smile creep onto his weathered face, "the temptation to cheat would be too great. Do you have an alternate rider for Galadriel's horse?"

"How about the twins and Legolas draw lots for which horse to ride? Legolas cannot ride his own as the twins would be at a disadvantage."

Thranduil and Gandalf looked at each other and nodded they accepted.

"Good, when they arrive, you tell them," Erestor told Gandalf.

"We heard," Celeborn stated as he entered, followed closely by Elrond and Glorfindel.

"You are betting my son's against Thranduil's son in a three horse race?" Elrond spoke directly to Erestor.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Gandalf added before any of the lords could tell them the race was off. "It will be a chance for elves, dwarves and men to have a gathering, bring food and fine spirits from the mountain and have a feast."

"And when is this race to take place?" Elrond asked him.

"Ohh, I think either tomorrow or the day after. Let the horses rest and be prepared. We will have to mark off a course all can see, say from the walls of Dale."

"I have yet to see both of my sons. Elladan is hale, but Elrohir will have to pass my inspection before I allow him to race. Usually if one of my offspring is avoiding me, it's because they are injured." Elrond set the rules.

"Agreed," Gandalf replied. He looked closely at Elrond. "I had a talk this morning with Lady Galadriel."

Celeborn perked up at the mention of her. "How is my wife faring?"

"She misses you." Gandalf shifted attention to the elder elf and then back to Elrond. "She wishes me to stay at Erebor for the winter, so I won't be accompanying you back to Imladris, I'm afraid."

Elrond gave a nod of his head and spoke in Gandalf's mind. _'Why did you contact Galadriel?'_

' _Thráin was making major changes in his meeting this morning that excluded Fili from inheriting the throne. I was concerned his time at Dol Guldur had effected his judgement.'_

' _Has it?'_

' _Not according to the Lady. She said her mirror showed him on the throne for a good long while and relations with Thranduil improving to pre-Thrór days. Giving Thranduil the gems went far in mending their strained relationship.'_

' _Why are you staying?'_

' _For my own entertainment. In the spring, Thorin and Bilbo will head back over the mountains and I plan on accompanying them. Thorin has much mending yet to do and I believe I can be of help, or at least keep tensions from boiling over. Fili might be a handful as he is at loose ends at the moment. Also, I'm not sure how Kili and Tauriel will work out. I'll be speaking privately to Thranduil about her returning to his kingdom if needed.'_

' _She can always come to Imladris.'_

' _The lady has foreseen Legolas spending time at Imladris, so I don't think that is wise.'_

' _She told me to put money on Rohirrim. Is that wise?'_

Gandalf smiled at him, breaking the connection.

* * *

Fili and Kili walked around the elven camp looking at everything. They had never seen an army in the field and were impressed. Dáin's army was camped in the mountain and utilizing abandoned military quarters and homes.

"I tell you, Kili, we should have been with Thorin when he faced Smaug." Fili was still griping as they walked among the towering elves looking for the tent that housed the elven king. Not wanting to appear lost or ignorant, they didn't ask directions.

"I agree. At least you shouldn't have been left. Thorin should have insisted you go with the Company when you refused." Kili sidestepped a puddle where water had been tossed and hadn't yet frozen.

"Nobody will stand up to Thorin," Fili stated then had an idea. "You know, Kili, the new king, our grandfather, outranks Thorin. I bet he will side with us and we can have a moral victory at least."

"Why? He doesn't seem to like us very much." Kili didn't see his reasoning.

"He just doesn't know us. Everyone likes us once they get to see how charming we are." Fili smiled at his brother. "There," he pointed. "That's got to be it. Look at the standards and all the guards. It's as I remember when I came and fetched Grandfather."

There were four tents, two each facing each other, with a standard on a pole in front of each one and two guards at the entrance of each, holding long spears and dressed in armor complete with helmets. Fili and Kili approached cautiously. They stopped when one of the spears lowered across their path. "We have a message for our king," Fili explained. "I'm Prince Fili and this is my brother, Prince Kili."

"Second tent on the left," was all the guard said and went back to his stationary position at the entrance of one tent.

Staying close together, they approached and stopped just outside. Peering in they saw Thráin in the tent with the elven lords and king Thranduil. Backing away was out of the question when Thráin looked up and spotted them. With a smile, Thráin motioned them forward and they stopped before him, trying hard not to look around or gape at the luxury the king afforded himself.

"And what are you two doing here, an without yer uncle?"

Kili answered, "He sent us to tell you he went back to the mountain. He left us on our own as we want to look Dale over, but had to tell you first."

"Dale isn't what it once was, but still an interesting place ta visit." Thráin smiled up at them.

"We have a question, Grandfather," Fili added before the king could dismiss them. He looked around at the august group. Maybe it could wait, but then Thorin would most likely be with them and they would never get to know.

Thráin nodded for him to proceed.

Deciding he would look foolish before the elves and Gandalf if he backed out now, he continued, "Thorin left Kili in Lake-town because he was injured. I told Thorin if Kili couldn't go, I wouldn't leave my brother. Thorin got disgusted and mad and left me behind. Óin volunteered to stay, but he's not part of our question. Kili was at that moment injured, but on his feet. Was Uncle wrong to keep Kili behind?"

"That's your question? Was Thorin wrong?" He watched his progeny shuffle their boots and exchange guilty looks, day and night they were to look at.

They faced him again and Fili nodded.

The years rolled off Thráin and he was Fili's age questioning his father and king, much like this proud son of Durin was doing now. He could still hear in his head his father's answer and knew exactly how to respond. "Was he acting as your uncle or king?" The question was silky smooth and he knew the elves were listening as they stopped taking and were watching the exchange.

Fili's and Kili's eyes widened.

"I suppose…King," Fili finally answered, not liking the direction of the question.

"So yer king gives an order ta yer brother, an ye don't like it an disobey yer king. If ye can't take orders, how can ye be ah ruler one day?" His blue eye drilled into an identical shade and the younger flinched.

"I still feel Thorin was wrong," Fili defended his anger at his uncle. "He spoke with gold sickness. Our uncle would never have left us."

"Under the same circumstances, I would have left Kili or so would Dáin. Thorin has perfect memory of leaving Lake-town an gold sickness clouds the mind. It wasn't until he was at the mountain did the sickness take him completely. He was right, an as king deserved better from ye. Fili, ye will never again disobey like ah spoiled dwarfling if ah reasonable order be given by Thorin or anyone else outranking ye. Had the kingdom been established an ye pulled such ah disrespectful stunt, ye would have been punished. And," Thráin raised a pointed finger at his blond grandson, "next time ye will be."

Before Fili and Kili could make an embarrassed exit their heads were slammed together, eliciting cries of outrage. Dáin Ironfoot had a handful of hair in each hand and total control over his young cousins. "Squealin like dwarrowlasses after their first kiss. Thorin raised ah couple of pansies. Cryin over hurt feelings. He ought ta ha done more beatin yer backsides instead of tuckin ya in." Dáin hauled them by their hair to the entrance of Thranduil's large tent and chucked them into the snow. With a laugh he joined Thráin and sat in the chair that was empty beside his king. "I take it Thorin didn't tell the lads the time ye crossed King Thrór when their age?"

Thráin grinned, "That's how ah knew exactly how ta handle them." He saw the expectant elves still looking way too interested and asked, "I suppose ye want ta hear the grand tale?"

Elrond gave one nod for the group just as Bard stepped in from the cold.

"I saw Fili and Kili hi-tailing it in the direction of Dale, dusting snow off each other." He looked directly at Dáin and was rewarded with a wide smile and nod.

Bard found a chair and accepted a glass of wine from Erestor with a smile of thanks.

Everyone waited for Thráin to begin. "I was about Fili's age an my father gave me an order ta escort my mother ta the market. Now, that was ah job for dwarflings an not the crown prince. I ditched the task for ah day in Dale. That night, I arrived for supper an no place was set for me. My father was absent in the family quarters, but his advisor, Nár, was present an told me ta follow him. My mother wouldn't meet my eyes an I started worrying something bad happened ta him. He was sitting on his throne, waiting. It was ah long walk across the bridge, an he stared at me the entire way. I remember stopping before the raised throne an I looked around thinking Nár was with me, but I was alone. King Thrór never said ah word. Suddenly, about sixty of his personal guard entered an packed close to us. Nár was also back.

"'I gave you a direct order.' Thrór's first words had me looking inta his eyes. I saw ah stranger. Gone was my beloved father who let me skip lessons as ah dwarfling ta go fishing or ride the wild rams on the mountain. I'll never forget his words. 'You were tasked to have an easy day escorting the queen. I would have done so myself, but I had an emissary from the Blue Mountains who rode a long way. You, my son, would have accompanied us, as your future wife was brought from the Blue Mountains and we thought a pleasant day strolling through booths under the chaperone of your mothers would be a pleasant way to meet.'"

Thráin caught Dáin grinning in anticipation at the next part.

"I quickly jumped ta my defense with, 'Father, I didn't know ye were serious. Maybe we could do tomorrow?' I was still thinking my lenient father would acquiesce ta his only spoiled son. Dwarrowdams were rare an the thought of marrying suited me fine."

"'When you acted like a dwarfling, I arranged for the dwarowlass to go to the Iron Hills and marry your cousin, Náin.'"

"I was stunned. I protested ta my father, 'But it was agreed; the next available dwarrowdam from ah good linage would be my wife.' It was also sinking in that my father was speaking formally."

"'You don't have time for courting,' he came right back at me. 'You see these fine soldiers who do as ordered. They are going to have war games for one month and you are going to clean their armor every night until it shines, for them to get dirty again the next day. If you don't get every spot off by morning, I'll add a month to your punishment.'"

"'That's not fair,' I protested. 'Father, I'll do the punishment, but don't send the dwarrowlass away.'"

"'I've ordered her to go.' He was watching me closely. I just couldn't get it through my thick skull; I was dealing with the king an not my father. 'No' I protested loudly an heard the soldiers start laughing. That was humiliating. I was their prince. They were supposed ta look up ta me."

"'It will be ten years before you are allowed to wed and that's an order.' He looked like the conversation was over an stood, making him tower over me from his two steps above. I didn't know at the time, the next dwarrowlass of acceptable bloodlines was ten years from the age of marriage an he didn't explain. I realize now, as king, he didn't have ta. I told him he wasn't my king, just my father an went ta push through the guards, who didn't budge."

"'Turn around.' His voice was the coldest voice I ever heard on ah dwarf. I spun ta carry on with our argument an he roared, 'I AM FIRST YOUR KING.' At his thundering voice, I heard all activity cease in the hall below us as his voice carried ta all quarters. 'You are hereby stripped of your undeserved title of Prince.' He made it sound like ah dirty word an something I wanted ta wash off. 'You will move to the barn and bunk with the domestic animal staff until you work your way back to the mountain. After your punishment, which I strongly suggest you get right the first time or the added duties will make it much more difficult. In one month, you begin training with my elite guard; yes, these fine dwarves who don't think much of you. I may have sired you, but from this moment on, you will have to earn back your title." Thráin stopped his story, still lost in the past.

"My mother will be happy ta hear ye lived." Dáin was grinning from ear to ear.

Thráin laughed, "Mahal was looking out for me. My Lis was far more suited for me an Aneht for yer father. I'm sure she will want ta have words for Náin getting killed on my watch."

"Words? Nay, my mother never pussyfooted with words when ah Warhammer worked better."

"I never heard that story, Thráin." Gandalf drew the cousins back to the others in the room.

"Wasn't the proudest moment of my life, but I wouldn't be who I am without that experience. Thorin has had it much rougher than I ever did. He needs time ta adjust ta being ah royal prince, something he's never had the privilege of being since just ah dwarfling. Young Fili needs seasoning. He's got fire, but no experience."

Gandalf looked around the table. "First order of business; we have a horserace to plan. Then we need to get the young elves in here to give a full report."


	27. 27 Broken Curses

Galadriel climbed to her special place high in the talan. It was a flet Celeborn built with his own hands and it swayed as she walked across the plank flooring. Every ten years, he moved it ever upwards as the trees reached new heights. It was the tallest spot in all of Lothlórien. Here on the tops of the swaying boughs she could see all the way to Dol Guldur and the southern end of the Misty Mountains. In the afternoon sun, the fresh snows on Caradhras Peak sparkled as white as her gown.

She was weary. Too many nights manning her mirror, hoping for portents as to where the ring was now and who might have it. Five centuries earlier the mirror told her a Harfoot of the Stoor race that lived near Gladden Field found it in the mud at the bottom of the river. She sent Celeborn to recover the ring. He returned telling a story of the murder of a Harfoot by another named Sméagol who was named the killer and had vanished into the mountains with the ring. The mirror didn't divulge another detail until now, a night she was alone without the comfort of her mate. Out of the blue, she watched the fishing trip, the finding, the struggle and killing. Before her eyes, Sméagol morph into Gollum, a wretched creature who lived underground in the Misty Mountains. Long had she known of the presence of the creature Gollum, but that he was Sméagol surprised even her. In the final scene the mirror showed her that Gollum was no longer within the vast caverns of the mountains, but on the move and searching for something. She surmised he lost the ring and was now tracking its new owner. She wished Celeborn were with her for his unending strength and wisdom. In her moment of weakness, she divulged her need for her husband to Gandalf when he contacted her via their rings.

Seeking rest, she lay on a bed and closed her eyes, allowing the gentle breeze and warm sun lull her to sleep.

* * *

Dáin motioned to his people to join him as soon as the rams stopped inside the mountain that evening. When they gathered around, he gave a jovial announcement, "Day after tomorrow there is ah horse race between three elves ta see which of their horses is fastest. We will be providing the meat and taking it ta Dale where ah feast is being prepared for all of us. Also, we will provide ale an wine." Done, he jumped out of the wagon. Looking around at the milling dwarves, he finally saw the one he was after. "Dori, ah moment of yer time."

Dori joined his distant cousin while soldiers took the rams and wagon to the barn located outside the mountain. It was made of stone and survived the assault of Smaug intact. Feed was scarce, but Dáin was going to bring feed all winter until they produced their own come growing season. "I need family quarters."

"I have been working all day on situating the royal wing. Come and I'll show ye where yer family is staying." Without further discussion they walked off together.

Thráin and Balin left as soon as the wagon halted and didn't wait to hear what Dáin had to say. "I stayed up reading by Thorin's bed last night, but not tonight," Thráin commented as they made their way to Durin Hall and home of the various Durin's. It was located in the best section of the mountain and had many entrances to the outside and balconies dotted many of the rooms.

"I'll check in on Thorin," Balin offered.

"He's been moved ta my old suite." They entered a large room with several halls leading to bedrooms and private sitting areas and that was just for the king and his immediate family.

Balin knew the area by heart and entered the suite Thráin and Lis used to live in. "Thorin," he called, but no answer haled him in return. He peeked inside the bedroom, but there was no sign of the crown prince. Leaving, he went to Thorin's old room. Again it looked to be cleaned out and waiting for the next occupant, most likely Fili.

He entered the open door to the king's suit. It was opulent compared to the rest of the rooms. Veins of gold were left in the walls for color. It was larger than any other and had a large balcony to the outside over the rampart. From there one could see for a long ways and anyone approaching. Also the lights of Dale were blazing in the distance.

Balin retreated to the sitting area as Thráin came out of the bathroom. "He's not here."

"He might be down with the gold. I haven't been ta see the progress on moving. Up to a walk?"

Balin nodded and together they started the long walk to the lower caverns. The area was still bustling with movers and recorders, both weighing cold coin and writing down in ledgers the amount and where it was taken. Thráin was pleased to see most of the gold now back in storage.

Nori hurried to them. "I've had most of Dáin's soldiers down here today. I promised them each ah bag of gold if they helped moved our mountains. I expect we'll be done by tomorrow night. I'm working through the night in shifts. I have each of the remaining Company overseeing a crew. It would go faster if Fili and Kili were here."

"I let the boys explore Dale today. When they come back, they are all yours," Thráin pledged. "I'll be here also tomorrow. Right now, we're looking for Thorin. Have ye seen him?"

"Aye, he's in the gold smithy. Been there since he returned. Said something about needing to clear his mind."

They didn't get very far when Nori hailed them again. He asked, "Are the crown jewels and riches of top quality counted as Thorin's tenth?"

Thráin thought of past law. "Have Ori search in the hall of records in a book titled, _Laws Governing The Wealth Of Durin's._ I'm going ta say no, just general wealth, but double-check, will ye?"

"I'll get him on it first morning light." Nori bowed.

"Thank ye," Thráin called after him as he and Balin went to the area where gold jewelry was crafted. The lamps were lit along the walls leading to another secure area. They stopped behind where Thorin was sitting on a stool at a bench, not wanting to startle him while he was holding a red-hot strand of gold. They watched as he bent the rod into a circle, pounded with a hammer and then with an etching tool started engraving.

"I can hear you breathing." Thorin let them know he heard them enter.

Joining him on each side, they saw a beautiful circlet taking form. He was expertly fashioning leaves by pinching the hot gold and raising a bump which he swiftly formed. He took a delicate tong and picked up an emerald and set it into the three leaves he created to hold the gems. They watched him work and soon he had the entire band dotted with either diamonds or emeralds.

"I didn't know ye knew gold smithing ta this degree of expertise," Thráin finally stated. "Ye were an apprentice when we left. I remember Girion askin for ye ta design and make his daughter's wedding jewelry and that was your first major test. Ye didn't get ta make it."

"I had a chance to learn about twenty years ago while at the Havens. Lord Círdan of the elves had crafters and knew who I was. They taught me and said if I ever came back here would need to teach others. I'm making several pieces to practice on. These aren't very good, but I was tired of lying around. Sitting here isn't stressing me." He motioned to the side where three other items were crafted.

Balin picked one up and admired the quality. It was a necklace of the same diamonds used to make the one Thrór had crafted for Thranduil so many years before. "What you call rusty is some of the finest work I've ever seen."

"I agree," Thráin added as he handled his own item.

"I've seen your work, Father. It's far superior to this." Thorin added a diamond within three more leaves he fashioned.

"I've had many more years of experience, but you're being way too hard on yerself. I would put this on display any day of the week. While I'm thinkin on it, I need two pieces as gifts for Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen." He turned to Balin. "I'll let ye put what we have on display an I'll give it ta Celeborn when we go ta the horserace."

Balin nodded, "I'll have them laid out tomorrow in your vault."

Thorin set the circlet down and they gathered to look at the crafting. "I am done for now. I wanted to work with gold and see if I had any lingering effects."

"And?" his father prompted.

"I feel fine. No cloudiness in my thinking or covertness of gold."

"Feel like joining Balin an me for some supper?"

Thorin nodded and gave a whistle. Shortly, the ram trotted into the room. "I think I'm keeping the ram for my own. We've developed a bond." Thorin reached out and petted its nose before climbing on.

* * *

While the races of dwarves, elves and men prepared for a feast and placed wagers upon the horses, Thráin walked along a long table in his personal vault. Laid before him was the jewelry, not only of his family, but all crafted for sale before Smaug. He looked to where Thorin and Dáin were waiting. "Where are the pieces ye made yesterday?"

"Childs craft compared to these," Thorin scoffed.

"It's ah good think I sent Balin to fetch them then."

"Suit yourself, Father, but when you see them besides the masters, you'll understand."

Balin carried the four items and laid them on the table with the rest.

"Take all but six pieces off the table and put back in the vault," Thráin ordered. Keep Thorin's out and this and this one." He pointed to two more necklaces.

"What's special about them?" Thorin and Dáin moved to the table.

"I made them." Thráin smiled at his son. "Yer not the only gold crafter in the family."

"I know that," Thorin groused good-naturedly. "I used to watch you work and always aimed to be as good as you someday. I still do."

Thráin picked up Thorin's circlet. "I've never had the talent for delicate work as ye do."

Tauriel entered and waited for the dwarves to acknowledge her. "Ten percent of all gold, silver and gems have been put in Thorin's vault, your majesty."

"Thank you, Tauriel," Balin replied for them.

She bowed her head and left.

"Put together two chests this size." Thráin held his hands out in measurements. "In it, place a sample of our finest gems mined from this mountain." He spoke directly to Dáin.

Dáin grunted once and left.

Thráin went back to looking at the six pieces on the table. He picked a necklace of the starlight gems, almost identical to those he gave to Thranduil. "I worked beside the master who made the necklace for Thranduil. I was learning ta craft all over again after losing my eye. It took a long time to get my judgement back." He handed the necklace to Thorin. "What do ye think? Good as when I had both eyes?"

Thorin looked critically at it and handed it to Balin, who pulled his monocle for closer examination.

"I remember when you worked on this," Balin admitted. "I wasn't sure which one Thrór would choose to be honest. They are both professional quality." Balin handed it back to Thráin.

"That's what my father said also. I've always felt that ta be ruler of ah gold mine, the royal family should have some expertise working with metal and gems. I'm happy ta see ye are following the tradition, Thorin."

"I like working with forges more than anything," Thorin admitted.

"Did ye train the boys how ta use the forges?" Thráin asked.

"A little. The problem was; I was either away working, or following rumors of sightings of you. They need to be professionally trained." Thorin stopped talking and Thráin waited, for it looked like he had more to say. "I wish Kili would give up his infatuation with the elf," Thorin finally admitted.

"He's of age and not direct line ta the throne. I think we should step back and let it play out. If its true love, I wish them the best and if not, we need ta be there for him."

Thorin sighed, "I wish you had the same sentiments about me."

Thráin chuckled, "Ye are in the same position as me an will get the same treatment. Ah wife ye will find, or I will."

"How do I go about finding the right linage?" Thorin didn't know where to begin.

"The hall of records, providing the worm didn't burn them."

"The library is intact," Thorin admitted reluctantly.

Dáin entered with two ornately carved boxes of a dark grained wood inlaid with gold. They measured four inches thick and twelve inches in length and eight inches wide. He placed them on the table and lifted the hinged lids. Inside was an equal mixture of diamonds, beryls from emerald to aquamarine, Corundum of rubies and sapphires, Amethyst from pale to purple, Apatite and Peridot of three shades. They were all mixed together to create a kaleidoscope of eye catching color.

Thráin made his choice. He picked up the starlight of Lasgalen necklace he made so many years before and carefully arranged it on the bed of gems. Closing the lid, he moved to the next box. He chose a bracelet of gold and studded with no less than two each of the gems flowing loosely in the chest. Then he added the circlet Thorin made.

"What are you doing?" Thorin realized they were most likely gifts.

"Ah little token ta thank the elves of Lothlórien for their care of me. We need allies like never before, an the elves make better friends than enemies." Thráin closed the lid. "I'll present them ta Celeborn tomorrow before the race."

Thorin ground his teeth, but held his peace.

* * *

Legolas approached Rohirrim with a brush in his hand. "How about a nice brushing and get acquainted treat?"

The horse nickered and turned his nose to the pocket that held the treat.

"Not until you let me groom you. We want you looking your best for the race tomorrow." As he talked, he glanced around the area where the three horses were separated from the pack with a cordoning of ropes. Elladan was doing likewise to his horse, Elneth, while Elrohir was already sitting astride Asfaloth and brushing his main while he talked to him. It was an overcast day, but the clouds didn't hold more snow in them.

As he brushed Rohirrim, his thoughts went back to the day before.

 _Leaving my father's tent, I saw both Lord Glorfindel and Lord Celeborn talking to each other halfway to the medical tents and made them my first stop on the way to the kitchens. "Sirs, might I have a word." I saw the amused smiles on the older elves faces as I hurried to them. "Lord Erestor has indicated a horse race is in order to determine whose horse is fastest, mine, Lady Galadriel's or yours," I spoke the last to Glorfindel. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I caught a flash of grey, but ignored it._

" _Mine's the fastest," Glorfindel answered as if the matter were settled._

" _Asfaloth is getting on in age and Rohirrim is only five," Celeborn spoke to Glorfindel._

" _My horse is only four and flies like the wind. Tauriel and I made record time to Gundabad and back," I upheld the honor of my horse._

" _My horse is older, but has experience at traveling fast." Glorfindel was smiling from within and his entire face was glowing._

 _Lord Elrond joined us. "I see you are in one piece. How fares Elrohir?"_

" _He is fine, Sir. When Elladan and I woke, he was still sleeping. We didn't rest much away from here and the one night, Elladan and I slept a little while Elrohir took watch." I knew I should shut up, but here I was in front of the most powerful lords, outside my own father. I wished I were more like him, but I'm not._

" _Where are they now?" Elrond let me know they weren't in his tent by his tone._

" _We slipped into a tent with one occupant that the twins knew about and slept on the ground with our horse blankets." Why am I ratting out my friends? I need to learn control, but they look at me as though it was my fault and I find myself cringing. "They went to your eating tent. I was going there myself as Adar didn't have anything to eat." There, I saw it, a look of familiar caring from Lord Elrond. The other's not so much._

" _When you are done, bring them and report at your adar's tent." With that the lords were walking away and leaving me to stare at their backs._

Legolas was done brushing Rohirrim and reached into his pocket for an apple half he was nibbling on earlier. He watched the stallion chomp with joy and let his mind enter the horse's thoughts. "I'm Legolas, son of Thranduil, cousin of Celeborn. Tomorrow I'm riding you in a race and we are going to ride like the wind and beat Elneth and Asfaloth and you'll be a hero." Legolas projected thoughts of racing like the wind across the plains to him. When Rohirrim's ears perked forward, Legolas withdrew. "That's right. We'll run like the wind."

* * *

Thorin glowered at his father and Dáin. He was seated in a comfortable chair with his foot elevated in the king's sitting room in front of a blazing fire. If he was honest with himself, the heat felt wonderful on his aching foot that was stretched in that direction. Balin came bustling in, way too cheerful in his opinion, with a ledger in his hands.

Thráin turned to the last written part and ran a finger down the names. "Lord Pýirt? Does he have ah daughter, Dáin?"

"Aye, ah bonny lass she is. Want me ta bring her?"

"Her an any others of age an proper linage from the Iron Hills." Thráin kept looking. He stopped his finger again. "Lord Asutri has ah lass. I remember her being born in Ered Luin. She'd be ah about hundred and ten now." He looked at Balin. "Is she wed?"

Balin shook his head. "Nay, her father tried to set her up with Dwalin, but it didn't take. Thorin never cast his eyes at her, but she'd be willing, I wager." Balin turned to look at Thorin.

Thorin for his part scrunched in the chair and scowled into the flames, not responding.

"Then there is Lord Hepti of the White Mountains. When I was their last, he had ah granddaughter." Thráin turned the page and stood in silence as he looked at the names. "We need ta send an emissary east ta the Red Mountains. Bring back dwarrowlasses from the clan lords. I want choices for all unwed Durin's."

"How does that work?" Thorin finally showed a smidgen of interest.

"The same as when Náin, Dáin an I wed. Choices were presented. Actually only Dáin was given more than one choice as his father an I only had one eligible at the time."

"Ahh, I remember meeting with both the lovely lasses. It was a hard choice," Dáin admitted. "Much better ta just have one brought and get the deed done. Courting is hard work. I'd much rather fight ah battle of orcs an trolls."

"We were at your wedding," Thorin reminded him. "You appeared to be having a good time and of course Balin was happy getting your seconds." He grinned at Balin as he threw the mischievous comment in his direction.

Balin took it in stride with his own smile. "Dáin chose the hag and left me ah beautiful lass."

Dáin snorted, "I took the one with spirit and gave ye the mouse. She didn't even give ye ah son. No dwarrowdam does that."

"My two daughters are prime property. I expect a hefty dowry will come with their weddings." Balin was proud to be one of the few dwarrows to ever sire two lasses. Bombur also had two daughters and four sons.

"Balin, within two years I want all available lasses here," Thráin decreed and shut the book. "Have Ori update the linages once we get the information." He took a seat in front of the fireplace, as did Dáin. Balin stopped long enough to fill tankards of ale and passed them out before taking his seat.

"Will we be ready in two years?" Thorin asked, and secretly hoped for a no.

"I'm takin Dáin's army until workers arrive from the Iron Hills. I suspect when word spreads, we'll have thousands of dwarves from all over coming ta live an work."

"How will we keep the clans from fighting?" Thorin asked and took a long draught.

"Segregation. We have ah history of keeping them apart as precedence from the history books." Thráin looked over at Thorin. "Ye were so young when Smaug came, yer education was interrupted. Ye have ta finish yer schoolin." He looked at Dáin. "Bring the best tutor ye have."

Thorin's eyes went wide and he roared, "What the blazes do I need to learn?"

"Sindarin for one. Also more history, an law. I'll find ah tutor for the elvish; maybe that Tauriel lass."

"You get Legolas and I get stuck with a castoff." Thorin held his glass to Balin, who obediently took it to the barrel for a refill.

"I could teach ye, but I have ah kingdom ta rule. Also, I want Fili, Kili, Dwalin, learning more. Oh, an our newest lords also. We are Durin's an as such must be better educated than the rest."

"Young Thorin can also stand ta learn more." Dáin included his son. "He hates book learnin, but away from his home, he might do better."

"The same could be said for young Gimli," Thorin added. "If I have to suffer, so will everyone."


	28. 28 Thrain's Story

Celeborn and Elrond each took a box when Thráin slid one in front of them. They looked at the gold inlayed tops and sides of a dark wood that was polished to a lustrous sheen.

"I told ye I would find ah gift for yer ladies."

Elrond opened the box and his grey eyes widened. He reached inside and lifted the circlet in one hand and bracelet in the other so all could see.

Thranduil smiled in delight at the multi-colored gems. "If I could convince my son to wed your daughter; that would come to my kingdom."

Elrond ignored the jibe. "My daughter will write her thoughts of the gifts herself. On behalf of my family, I thank you and will welcome your people to take a rest in Imladris before tackling the Misty Mountains."

Thráin nodded his head. "I might point out that I made the bracelet before Smaug came. It was ta be ah gift for my wife."

"Then I cannot accept," Elrond retorted swiftly.

"I do not want the memories of what never can be," Thráin spoke quietly and his one eye drilled Elrond's. He added, "The circlet was made by Thorin yesterday. His interest lies in gold smithing an I've taken him as an apprentice ta me, as there are ah few things I can show him the elves of the Havens didn't know. They showed him how ta work with jewelry. I think he did ah fine job."

Elrond's critical eyes took in the detail. "His work is excellent. I would say he has inherited a natural ability."

"He's worked with metals all his life. It seems ta be ah passion with him. I'm not surprised. He could have found work doing most anything an chose ta work in blacksmith shops." Thráin didn't stifle his pride.

Elrond handed the pieces to Glorfindel. "Keep an eye on Thranduil." He exchanged smirks with Thranduil while Celeborn opened his box.

Unlike Elrond, Celeborn's face displayed no emotion. He closed the box and spoke somberly to Thráin. "My wife will cherish this, thank you."

"No you don't," Thranduil complained. "This is my tent and as host, I must be allowed to view all jewelry."

"I didn't want to be accused of stealing your trinket," Celeborn replied with humor and opened the box and turned it so all could see. The only difference in the necklace from the one Thráin gave Thranduil was this one sat on a bed of multi precious gems instead of diamonds. Other than that, it was identical.

"How many did Thrór have commissioned?" Thranduil asked as he pulled the box to him. The starlight gems of Lasgalen always mesmerized him and he could look at them for hours.

"The one Thrór had crafted for ye was an original. When our master jeweler, Hónid, designed the piece, I asked if I could make one alongside him, both ta see if my skills were comparable an if I could. He was my master in the craft."

"Hónid was the most skilled artificer to ever come from the Lonely Mountain," Thranduil agreed and slid the box to Elrond.

"This is remarkable work for someone with one eye," Elrond remarked as he slid the box to Glorfindel. "I never did hear how you came by just one eye."

"It was when I was being punished for disobeying my father," Thráin stated and nodded his thanks to Dáin when he returned to the table with two brimming mugs of ale.

"After my father dismissed me, Nár took me directly ta the stables. Over the stalls where hay is kept along the walls are stone beds. Ah thin mat covered one such bench an I saw my things were in ah bag by the bed. Nár spoke for the first time since ordering me ta follow him. 'By order of the king, ye are hereby stripped of your rank an privileges. Ye will not enter the king's family hall or throne room until your rights are restored.' He told me later, it was the hardest sentence he ever handed out an it didn't help that tears were running down my cheeks. He left me alone with my thoughts an it occurred ta me that I would spend my first night ever without ah full belly."

"The next morning I climbed down from my rack an the master of the stables greeted me. 'Thráin, get some breakfast an help muck the stables.' I went ta ah room at the end of the stables an there was ah pot of porridge. The stable hands looked queerly at me as I took ah bowl an helped myself. They hadn't heard of my demotion an would never question the son of the king. By the time I was done eating, word spread ta them. I worked all day as directed an ah soldier came for me that afternoon. He led me ta the armory an I saw ah pile of dirty armor and weapons. Determined not ta fail, I jumped in an started cleaning. Dinner time was approaching an my stomach started rumbling. Not wantin ta go ta bed hungry again, I stopped an went ta the soldiers hall for food."

"'Hey, pages don't eat with soldiers.' One of my father's guards was pointing ah finger at me. Soon dishes an mugs came flyin in my direction an I was beat out the door ta their laughter. Humiliated, I slunk down ta the servant's hall an was more cautious upon entering. 'Look who we have here,' an older dwarrowdam's shrill voice brought talking an eating ta ah halt. 'Ye don't look so high an mighty now, do ya, Prince Thráin.' Amidst much ribbing, I ate. At least they didn't kick me out. I worked all night an had the armor ready. Dead tired, I went ta my rack an fell asleep, not stopping for breakfast. That afternoon, I was dumped from my bed by ah soldier who yelled down at me lying at his feet. 'Up and at em, pretty boy.' Now if there is one thing you don't call ah dwarrow, it is pretty boy. It's the same as calling an ellon an elleth."

"The days blurred together. I slept, worked, ate an slept. I started ta smell pretty ripe an needed ah bath, but didn't want ta take the time an miss not getting the armor an weapons clean. I improvised by stripping down one night an takin ah sponge bath. My clothes needed cleaning an I asked ah maid at supper one night if she would do them. She laughed an replied, 'Do yer own washin. You're no better than us now, pretty boy.' I hauled an extra bucket of water ta the armory an learned ta wash my clothes. The work others did for me opened my eyes ta my royal upbringing an the privileges I was accorded."

"I knew my month was up when I went ta wash armor an none was waiting. Instead, the head of Thrór's elite guard was waiting for me. 'We had bets that the spoiled son of King Thrór would fail an have ta do an extra month.' He grinned at me. 'Ye made me ah tidy sum bettin on ye.' Just as fast, he was serious again. 'Take tonight off. In the morning, ye start training with my soldiers. I know ye were raised with ah weapon in yer hand, but ye were never tested. By the time I'm done with ye, the entire mountain will praise yer name.'"

"I wasn't sure what ta do with myself an missed my family terribly. I wanted ta see my mother and grandmother's. I decided ta visit an started ta climb the stairs ta the family hall when ah guard blocked me. 'I've orders ta not let ye pass,' was all he said. That was my lowest point. I felt rejected an alone. I wanted ta hit him, but knew the punishment would be ah month in the dungeon. Instead I walked outside. I hadn't been ta Dale an didn't want them snickering at me also. Everyplace I went in Erebor, dwarves would laugh an insult me. I took it by staring at them until they stopped. Nobody would dare risk the wrath of the king by laying ah hand on me. I avoided my friends during that time an they me. I thought about running away, but instead went an sat on the side of the mountain ta watch the sun set. I didn't know it, but the guard reported ta my father I had tried ta visit an he went ta his balcony an saw me sitting by myself, ah far cry from my normal terrorizing Erebor."

"'I brought ya something ta eat.' I looked ta where the boy was standing. It was my young cousin, Balin, who wasn't very old. I was so happy ta see any family member, I pulled him in for ah hug. As I ate, he sat beside me quietly. Finally he spoke. 'There is ah lot of fighting in the family wing. The dwarrowdams are mad at the dwarrow. They say Thrór was too hard on ye. He says he'll make ah dwarrow out of ya or kill ye trying.'"

"I laughed at that an replied, 'Ye tell my mother I am fine an the king is right. I'm old enough ta learn the hard way an not be babied any longer.' He left and I stayed until late, watching the moon an stars appear. It made me feel better knowing that the dwarrowdams cared an most likely sent the food. I found out later, it was my father who ordered me fed. He had his spies watching me the entire time an reportin ta him."

"The next morning I ate in the stables with the stable hands. Do ta my long hours of cleaning armor, I was only eating once ah day an lost weight. I then went ta my father's elite regiment's area ta begin my training as ah soldier. The head of the guard was the king's personal bodyguard, Jötun. Jötun threw my armor at me an I caught most of it while he yelled. 'The king sent yer armor ta ye. Put it on. From now on, ye will dress in it upon rising. Ye will live in that armor. If I see it off ye, I'll give ye ten stripes across yer back.' I donned the armor an noticed how loose it fit an went ta adjust it. Before I got my hands on the buckle, ah Warhammer slammed me ta the ground. Jötun was standin over me. 'When ye enter this room, be ready ta fight. If ye have ta make adjustments, do them elsewhere. In here we fight until nothing can beat us.' I stayed on the floor, not sure what ta do an again he spoke. 'Get up, ya filthy maggot,' he ordered. With the other's laughing at me, I rose an looked for my weapon. 'Get ah Warhammer an we'll see just how lackin yer training is,' Jötun ordered."

"I did as told an he motioned me into ah ring on the floor. 'All fightin is done inside the circle. Step out an ye lose.' Jötun motioned ah soldier into the ring an I was facing my first real warrior. Ta date, I had only sparred instructors or others of my age at ah training level. The soldier swung, hit me in the side and knocked me out of the ring an I landed on my backside. Jötun started swearing he was going ta kill my instructor an yelled at me ta get back in the ring. 'Go easy on Thráin so I can see if he can even swing his weapon,' Jötun ordered. I got ta swing next an heard Jötun swearing like ah drunken dwarf with ah stubbed toe. He ordered me out of the ring, looked around an hollered for ah soldier ta take me aside an run the basics through again. I wasn't allowed back into the ring for almost ah year. My lot in life improved though. I got clothes washing service an was allowed ta take meals with the elite soldiers, but not given ah bunk in their wing. Ah still had ta make my way back ta the stables every night. I saw my family at ah distance once in ah while, but still hadn't gotten ta speak with them, an being somewhat of ah momma's boy, I was in withdrawals for her company."

"Finally, Jötun ordered me back inside the ring. This time when the Warhammer was swung, I easily blocked an we had ah good fight that lasted ah long while. After I was able ta hold my own against the elite guard, I was moved from the stables an given my own room back in the mountain in the hall where the warriors lived. I had ta master every weapon an forge my own set as part of my training. Another year passed an I was allowed ta journey as ah guard on our supply runs, first ta the Iron Hills an then ah longer trip ta Gondor. I was ah guard an nothing more on those trips. In the Iron Hills, Náin an his father, Grór, kept their distance per my father's orders, but I was given ah glance at Aneht, Náin's wife. She was heavy with this one here." He slapped Dáin on his shoulder, but continued with the story.

"On one of the trips, we got waylaid by ah band of orcs. We put up ah fierce fight an killed them all, but we lost half ah dozen of the guards. I waded into the middle of them with my Warhammer swinging. I kept killing an figured those with me were keeping pace. When the skirmish ended, I was the furthest from the caravan an had ah line of dead orcs between us. Our soldier of arms, leading that trip, called me ta him an looked me over. I got offended an stated, 'I'm no different than the rest.'"

"'If ye think that, you're delusional,' he snorted an stalked away. I wanted to be ah good soldier an not singled out for preferential treatment or coddling. Nothin ah warrior hates more than ta be fussed over like ah dwarfling. For the rest of the trip, I offered extra guard duty at night, trying ta prove my worth as one of them. After my breaking, I still didn't see my own worth an pushed myself ta be better an do more than the rest. We entered Erebor an right away everyone near the gate knew we had been in ah fight. Jötun an my father came running, as did several of the lords. While our leader gave his report, I tried ta slink away. The heavy hand of Nár on my shoulder had me turning ta him."

"He looked me over, much the way our caravan leader did after the fight. Seeing I was unharmed, he went back ta my father's side without ah word ta me. It angered me. Here we had dead soldiers an they were more concerned with ah spoiled prince's hide. Disgusted, I decided ta visit my mother and grandmother's. It had been three years since I was allowed in the family home or had any contact with them. I marched ta the steps of the royal wing an once again the guard stopped me. 'I haven't been instructed ye can pass,' he said. He was one of the guards I regularly sparred with so knew we were evenly matched. All of the elite soldiers had ta take turns guarding the family, except me. I tried ta learn soldiering from the bottom up in my spare time. I wasn't one ta sit an drink with the others. They didn't want me around anyway. I may have put my birthright aside, but they hadn't and knew someday I would be made prince again. My true passion was gold smithing, but only certain ones were allowed near the wealth of the mountain an I lost that privilege. All my life, I considered being around the gold an gems ah right, but I lost everything."

"An here I was once again denied ah visit with my dwarrowdams. 'Maybe it would be better if I gotten myself killed out there,' I snapped at him and stalked off in ah rage. I hadn't been ta Dale in all those years an decided ah night on the town was what I needed. I changed, took ah bath and headed ta Dale and ah tavern. I started drinkin an found myself drunk at closing time. I ordered another drink an the bar keep approached an got in my face with his decree. 'I don't care if ye are Erebor's posterity. Here you are just another drunken dwarf I'm pitching out.' He was large an strong an easily threw me into the alley. I was so drunk, I couldn't stand so started crawling away. That was one of the few times in my life, I allowed myself ta do such ah thing. I made the street an pulled myself up an staggered outside the walls. There, I passed out. The sun warming my face woke me an I sat up an then I threw up. I was near ah path that got little use, so my dignity was intact as I made for the river an jumped in; clothes I soiled went with me, but I did pull my boots off. Soakin wet, I walked back ta Erebor, carting my boots. It is customary ta give returning soldiers time off, so I wasn't expected ta be anyplace. I went back ta the lower level hot spring baths an swam in the pools for hours ta clear my aching head. Ah few soldiers joined me an we played some water games."

"The next day, our troop from the caravan was called ta ah meeting. Ta our surprise, my father walked in, along with Nár an Jötun. We stood at attention, not sure what ta expect."

"'I understand ye fought bravely in the face of vastly superior forces,' Thrór began. 'Do ye know how many ye each killed?'"

"We all looked at each other an nodded. One by one we called out ah number. I was embarrassed as my numbers were higher than the rest by more than ten kills. I fudged the number down ta equal with the rest."

"Jötun stepped forward. 'I have the tally of dead orcs an your kill numbers are off by too many.'"

"'Three of the soldiers pointed at me an one said, 'Thráin killed more than he stated.'"

"That got their attention onto me an I squirmed."

"Jötun stepped in front of me. 'Soldiers are taught ta give facts, not lie. Ye have one more chance ta give ah correct number or face the whip on yer back.'"

"'I killed twenty-five,' I whispered."

"Jötun stepped back ta my father's side an addressed the room, 'With Thráin's revised numbers, we have ah match for kills ta dead orcs. Twenty-five kills for ah fight is impressive, Thráin. Why did ye try an hide it?'"

"I had everyone looking at me an kept my gaze solely on Jötun, scared of disappointing my father for lying. 'When the numbers were called out, I didn't want ta sound like I was bragging.'"

"It usually takes ah battle ta come close ta that number of kills for one dwarf. Ye faced ah large band an ye took ah third of them out yerself. Ye have earned ah face tattoo either across your forehead or on the nose for all ta see your skills as ah warrior. Also, ye are awarded an engraved Warhammer with yer family crest.'"

"I was speechless an let my gaze shift ta my father. He was beaming with pride an for the first time in three years, our eyes met. That was my proudest moment, seeing my father's pride in me. He dismissed the room an called for me ta stay. Jötun an Nár left us alone an I waited for him ta address me."

"'Son, ye have made me an yer family proud. I want ye ta come home an take up yer place at my side again. I said ye had ta earn yer place back an ye have.'"

"'That's half the battle, Father,' I replied. 'I need ta feel pride in me before I'm willing ta take up the mantle of prince again. I'm not ready ta return when I am useful for once in my worthless life.' I could see he liked my answer an maturity."

"'At least visit the dwarrowdams. When they heard ye were in ah scrap, they ganged up on me an took my Warhammer ta me. Good thing they had trouble liften it,' he joked, but I knew they got some licks on him by the way he was walking an I laughed at him. I visited that night an let them fuss over me. It would have been easy ta slip back into life with the royal family, but explained I wasn't coming home just yet. I did promise ta start eating ah few meals ah week with them an did attend ah function with them later that week."

"When I entered with the royal family, everyone knew I was once again the prince an my punishment over. I tried not ta let my walkin in two worlds affect my newfound relationships with my fellow soldiers, but I was the prince an they started treating me like one again. I went on many trips over the next three years an fought in more skirmishes an the orc encounters were increasing an they were getting bolder by raiding closer ta the mountain. We were taking ah large load of gold ta the Iron Hills when an aggressive band of orcs attacked. Even though we had thirty warriors an Jötun, we were soon overwhelmed. They captured most of us alive by overpowering Jötun an holding him up for us ta see. They threatened ta put his eyes out if we didn't cease our fighting. I saw ah raven circling an took it as ah sign. It was time ta become the prince I was born ta be an put off the soldier. I pushed through the soldiers an when they saw what I was doing, tried ta stop me. I screamed, 'If you want the leader, that would be me.'"

"Jötun screamed back, 'He's ah deluded fool. Taken one ta many hits ta his pretty boy head. Take no notice of the lad. Who would put ah dwarfling in charge of ah caravan of gold with all us old warriors about?'"

"'Is he your spawn? Is that why you protect each other?' A massive orc spoke broken Westron. He issued an order in Black Speech. Despite the screams of my soldiers, they tore me from their grasp an took me ta where Jötun was held."

"'He is not my son,' Jötun was desperate ta save me. Do what ye will with me, but let them go. Ye can have the gold an my life.'"

"'We take all lives,' the orc answered back. 'You all die.'"

"'If you kill us, the dwarves will take war ta the gates of Gundabad an destroy it,' Jötun threatened."

"'For one pathetic group of dwarves and their gold? Thrór will not remember you long,' the orc taunted."

"'What do you want?' I asked drawing attention back ta me.'"

"It worked an the orc looked in my direction. 'My master sent us to find food for the winter. We don't need gold.'"

"I thought swiftly, 'How about an exchange with Erebor? Take me an ye will get the food ya need. Let the other's go alive an unspoiled. If ye harm them, ye will have ta kill me as I won't speak for ye.'"

"'He's lying,' Jötun shouted as he twisted in ah futile effort ta break his bonds. 'Don't listen ta him. Take me an let the rest go on their way. I'm the personal bodyguard ta King Thrór. This dwarfling was just weaned from his momma.'"

"The orc seemed ta think an decided. 'We take the young one. Dwarves, like men, favor the young. If we are betrayed, he dies slowly.' The orcs started ta haul me away an leave."

"I yelled back ta Jötun. 'Go ta the Iron Hills. Don't follow. That's an order.' I wished I could take back the last as the orc leader stopped an looked closely at me."

"'Who gives orders to elders? What are you?'"

"'He's ah liar, that's what he is,' Jötun screamed in fear."

"The orc pulled his dagger an put it ta my side an I answered. 'I am Prince Thráin, son of King Thrór. I will honor my word if ye let them go.' They took me an we headed towards Erebor. I saw the ravens circling an take off in two directions. That night we made camp an ah fire was lit. I was only bound around the wrists an was trying ta edge ta the parameters of camp an freedom when one of them spotted me an raised the cry. They dragged me back ta the fire an the leader got ah handful of my hair."

"'I have just the remedy for those who try an escape.' They released my front bound hands an tied them behind my back, an he picked up ah stick with ah glowing end. I started thrashing, but they held me fast an he jabbed it into my eye. I screamed in agony as he held it against my face." Thráin pointed to his scarred face while the elves and Gandalf remained very quiet, listening to his tale. The puckered scars around his eye and on his cheek bore testament to his truthful accounting. That and his one eyebrow was singed away.

"'Hold him steady, lads, while I take the other one.' The orc chief finally pulled the stick from my now ruined eye an made ah jab for the last eye. I lunged forward when my holders expected me ta go back. I was able ta clamp my teeth onto the stick an wrenched it from his hands as he wasn't expecting an attack. He pounded me in my injured eye an I had ah pain like I never felt before an was sure my head exploded. I dropped ta my knees which was ah good thing as arrows filled the air. Grór had arrived with his army from the Iron Hills an made short work of killing the orcs. He knew the gold was coming an brought his army ta meet us so wasn't far away. I was lifted ta my feet by Náin an he almost passed out when he saw my face. It was getting light enough ta see. I couldn't see much through my haze of pain, but will never forget his expression."

"He spouted ah river of swear words before making any sense. 'Ahhh, cousin, we arrived too late ta save yer pretty face.'"

"I started laughing, 'Then it's just as well Aneht married ye. The only way ah lass would ever marry me now is by order from the king.' The act of talking an shock caused me ta pass out in Náin's arms. He was scared I was dead, but the healers assured him I fainted from my injuries. They bound my head just as Jötun an our caravan arrived. They met Grór's army an he told them ta return ta Erebor an followed the orc tracks ta rescue me. They said when Jötun saw me, he started crying and saying it should have been him. Grór whistled for ah raven an sent ah message ta Erebor that they had me so my father's army returned home. I regained consciousness about an hour before reaching Erebor an wanted ta sit up, but the healers held me down in the wagon. Náin jumped into the back from where he was riding his boar alongside. I told him of my years in royal exile an we talked about his marriage an son ta pass the time. He was trying ta keep my mind off the pain. What the healers gave me only worked so well. We entered Erebor ta thousands of dwarves, with my family front an center. They put me on ah backboard an hauled me ta the hall of medicine. There I was rendered unconscious while they removed the eye an sewed it shut. My father, Grór and Náin were in the room the entire time an watched everything closely."

"When I woke, my father was still beside me with the saddest look I had ever seen on him. I reached out an took his hand, bringing his bearing ta light on me. "I wish I could take back what I did ta ye.' He held my hand as he spoke."

"'It was an orc who did this, Da.' I should have used the formal, Father, as my dwarfling name for him caused tears ta come."

"'I was so proud of ye an the way ye stepped up as one of the best warriors ta ever fight for Erebor that I overlooked the growing danger. I knew I should have sent more guards an look what it cost me an ye. No more, son. Ye proved ta be ah top soldier an not one complaint came my way from Jötun on yer not takin orders or back talking. He even gave ye ah few ridiculous orders, like guarding the pigs or an empty jail cell. Not once did ye complain or refuse. He said ye raised yer eyebrows once in ah while, an would walk off shakin yer head.'"

"I answered back ta my father, 'I knew he was testing me. I never fit in with the others all the way. They always deferred ta me, even if mocking me for losing ah fight. My biggest enemy was loneliness,' I confessed ta him."

"He stood as the healer approached. 'When ye have recovered, I'll give ye so much ta do, ye won't have time ta be lonely again.'"

"I have ta learn everything with one eye an if ye don't mind, I want ta start with fighting.' I knew I had ta prove ta myself that I could still be ah soldier."

"'You like seeing yer mother beat the snot outa me, don't you, boy?' He parted with that line as I laughed at his retreating back."

"I did learn how ta fight an do everything as before, but my face didn't attract the dwarrowlasses like it once did." Thráin concluded his narrative.

"Thorin is proof you managed to marry," Gandalf quipped with humor.

"Ahh, my marriage is another story for another day."


	29. 29 The Courtship Years Pt 1

Daernaneth," Arwen called from the bottom rung that led to the uppermost flet in the treetops. Rarely did she venture to her grandparent's special place. Her grandmother once counselled her to find a place for love when she wed; a place to keep the flame of desire alive.

"Up here, pen neth," Galadriel beckoned with her tone.

"I found her," Arwen called to someone as she climbed the rungs and was on top of the tallest Mallorn. Her grandmother was lounging on a bed and the morning sun was still a band of pink in the east.

"Your Daeradar loves it up here. He is not one to be cooped up."

Arwen walked to the edge and looked down at the gilded roof of her grandparent's talan and gazed in admiration at the vast vistas, while slowly turning in a circle.

Azthêla entered next and motioned two servants to place covered trays on a table while she carried a pot of tea.

"Is this your way of telling me to get up?" Galadriel asked her handmaiden with humor.

"You can stay in bed, but, you haven't eaten much and the cooks made a special effort to entice, with a more than passable effort, I might ad." She carried a cup to Galadriel, who scooted up and let Azthêla rearrange the pillows behind her back. Azthêla then returned with a plate of stuffed biscuits and set it on her lap that was covered by a thick, soft blanket. A handful of cloth napkins were set beside her. With a smile, she sat the cup on a saucer Azthêla placed on the bed.

Arwen and Azthêla retrieved their own plates while the servants arranged chairs and a low table between them by the bed.

They ate in silence for a few minutes and Galadriel indulged herself with the second biscuit, after devouring the first. "Tell the chef, he spoils me," she said as she finished a couple crumbs on the plate. The servant handed her a warm, wet cloth and she wiped her hands and mouth and dried them with a warm towel they handed her next.

"It is the duty of the cooks to spoil and cater to your dietary whims." Azthêla reminded her and instructed the servant to take the plates and trays away, but to leave the tea.

"Back to your story, Daernaneth," Arwen prompted her grandmother. "You and Daeradar were in Mithrim and he kissed you after an eternity and you promised to tell me about the planning for your wedding."

Galadriel nodded and gave a smile that said she was thinking of him. "If he were here, I would make him give a demonstration."

"You gave a pretty good demonstration at Dol Guldur," Arwen smiled at her.

"He is a good kisser." Galadriel got back to her story. "After our first kiss in years, it was like kissing for the first time. Our audience didn't stop him from seeking a second kiss and I admit to allowing one more before breaking off. After that, we could be found together in the evenings under the watchful eyes of our chaperones. Aredhel wasn't allowed to chaperone as we were the same age and Uncle Fingolfin didn't want us to give her any ideas. Finrod was doubtful of Celeborn's intent and was our chaperone most often. He wanted to hear our conversations and ascertain himself of Celeborn's fidelity this time or lingering anger on the kinslaying. Although I know the main events of Celeborn's upbringing, he started to open his heart. One evening as we watched snow fall over the front lawns that sloped gently to the lake, he took my hand and I felt his fëa searching and answered with mine. I could see into his mind, although through a haze and he showed me his childhood."

"Did Naneth and Adar do that before marriage?" Arwen asked. "I thought that sort of intrusiveness was frowned upon until the marriage."

Galadriel exchanged amused looks with Azthêla before answering. "We may have indulged more than appropriate, but we were constantly surrounded by my kin and privacy in the large house was not to be purchased at any price. We know because Celeborn tried to bribe all my brother's and cousins to no avail. As I said, he took my hand and we had a joining. To anyone looking in our direction, it would appear as we were just holding hands and gazing at the bucolic serenity as evening brought the deer to the lawns where they would brows on the foliage of the many evergreens. I was powerful enough with Melian's training to block our fëas from projecting. It is something newly wedded elves must learn to do."

"I know my brothers have a special bond, but that's different isn't it?" Arwen pressed.

"Your brother's have an unusual bond where they can see through each other's eyes like married elves. Your father and uncle could do likewise and I'm assuming the iôns of Dior were likewise gifted. Most elves of close acquaintance are able to speak mind to mind as we can, but the binding of fëas is much more intimate. You not only see into each other's mind and through their eyes on occasion, but feel emotions and sensations. It's like two becoming one during sex." Galadriel smiled at her granddaughter's flushed cheeks.

"Back to that night. Celeborn allowed me to witness how I appeared to him that fateful day when I was escorted into the throne room of King Thingol and Queen Melian. He saw me as a goddess with the light of Aman flowing from me. It was even brighter back then and I could light up a room. He felt as a moth drawn to a flame and couldn't halt his trajectory until I consumed him. I in turn allowed him to see how he appeared to me; standing proudly by the throne with his unreadable expression and how I wanted to impress him. He started laughing and almost broke our fragile bond. In my mind he spoke for the first time silently. _'You failed to see Galathil standing beside me?'_ I thought back to our first encounter and sure enough, his brother was in the picture, but dimmed, while he stood out in crystal clarity in my memories."

"' _I am not interested in your brother,'_ I reminded him silently for the first time. It's funny, our first mental conversation was about his brother.

"' _I am happy to see it. I always wondered. He is the better looking and elleth's seek his charms and attractiveness while overlooking my ruggedness.'_ He was smiling into my face as we talked."

"' _Your silver tongued brother is no match for you in looks in my opinion. I've seen plenty with his fair features in the courts of my father and grandfather. I bore easily with platitudes decrying my beauty or fortuitous birth. Melian asked me why I never showed more than passing courtesy to Galathil. I responded he is common place in Aman and she laughingly agreed, but warned me not to burst his friable ego. I asked about your ego and she said you were made of tempered material and could weather the strongest of storms. I would be lying if I said your heritage didn't matter. I've had it drummed into me all my life that I had to marry an ellon of rank.'_ I showed him my home in Tirion and grandfather's palace in Alqualondë."

"' _I want to see the kinslaying,'_ he simply requested. I started to withdraw my fëa and he pleaded, _'Galadriel, it will always be between us.'_ "

"' _I don't want to drive you away again.'_ I tried to reason with him. _'We just got together, don't ruin it.'_ "

"He was silent for a moment. Our fëas were still linked, but we weren't communicating. _'Let's go for a walk.'_ "

"Without a word to anyone, we broke fëas and retrieved our cloaks in a room near the main door. He took my arm and we started walking through the snow towards the lake that wasn't frozen over yet. There was a layer of slush upon the surface that made it darker than the dimming sky. The deer didn't run as we lightly walked on the top of the snow, only sinking in about an inch as it rained large flakes on and about us. I glanced back to see who would brave the storm and chaperone. To my surprise, it was Uncle Fingolfin. I suspected he was more observant than his sons or nephews and knew we formed a forbidden bond, as he would know what to look for."

"Once again Celeborn brushed his fëa against mine and I opened for him. _'Have you ever joined your fëa to another?'_ I asked him and wanted desperately to be the only elleth, and prayed he never did so with Lárraki as it was so intimate. If anyone else ever tried to do that to me, I would have felt violated."

"' _No. You are the first. You?'"_

"' _I didn't know it could be done outside words of bonding through marriage first,'_ I confessed."

"' _I don't want to wait for marriage to link our fëas. I had heard it could be done and wanted to know. Now I want more and any wait Melian imposes on us will be an eternity.'_ Celeborn's fëa lightly found mine again and he showed me a memory from his childhood and I got to see his parent's for the first time and Elmo and Pelória, his wife. Pelória had long, white silver hair and the bluest of eyes. Elmo was also of silver hair and Celeborn greatly favored him in looks and build. In turn, I showed my him parents and for the first time, Celeborn got to see his great uncle, Olwë and his wife, Arwë. It was a good preamble to the kinslaying, which I kept in a hidden corner of my mind, carefully guarded."

"'I think we should return before we are mistaken for snowelves,' Fingolfin called to us and reluctantly we broke connection and turned to where he was waiting not far away. He had a look that said he knew we were bonded. We walked up to him and waited. 'I'm disappointed in you, Celeborn.' He let us know he was aware of our activities."

"'I haven't walked in your shoes, Fingolfin; don't walk in mine,' Celeborn firmly replied and didn't back down to the older ellon. We were arm in arm and I felt him tense for a confrontation."

"'It is too soon for you to act this way,' Fingolfin argued. 'I don't want my niece to be hurt again. She may not recover next time.'"

"'I tried to get her to show me the kinslaying before we wed. I've seen my share of dead elves and killing. Is there something you two are keeping secret that would make me break off another pledge of marriage?'"

"I exchanged glances in the now almost dark with my uncle. 'He should know all about Fëanor, and I mean all.' I was also firm with my uncle."

"'Do we have to make a dirty laundry list for these Moriquendi?'"

"'Under the circumstances, with a marriage in the balance, I say yes.' I held my ground and Fingolfin flinched first."

"'Fine, but he won't like us very much and if he goes back to this Lárraki, don't say you weren't warned.' He started to walk away and turned back. 'I'll be watching from the window. Move into the light of the lamps.' We followed him back to the house and did as ordered. Under a yard lamp, I opened my past to Celeborn."

"I first showed him of Fëanor's obsession with my hair that shown with the light of the trees and how he begged for three strands. This was Celeborn's first look at Fëanor. I showed him the Silmarils and Palantíri and the funeral of the High King, Finwë. He got to see my daernaneth, Indis, still beautiful, dressed for mourning, and my aunt, Findis. _'You have yet to meet my other aunt, Írimë. She lives in Nargothrond at present, but will move to Gondolin when it is finished.'_ I showed him who she was. _'She followed her older brother and promised my father she would watch over us.'"_

"Celeborn interrupted, _'You're stalling and trying to sidetrack me.'_ "

"I looked into his eyes and bit my lip. _'I don't want to relive it, but will.'_ I showed him the dead bodies, both in the streets and floating in the harbor. _'The ones with arrows are Ñoldor,'_ I told him and he could see an almost equal amount of bodies on both sides. I showed him the palace and how even I wasn't allowed inside to see which of my kin were still alive."

"' _I haven't gotten the details of the kinslaying or seen actual killing,'_ Celeborn stated. _'Where were you located when it started?'_ "

"' _I was with my father and brother's. We were the last group behind Fingolfin's people. That's why I don't have any memories of the actual killing. It was all over and Fëanor and his people were gone when we arrived the next day. I wanted to see if my daerodhrons were unharmed is why I entered the city unprotected. I was forbidden to enter the palace and turned back and escorted to where my father was on the outskirts of the city. The Ñoldor departed and we went north to Araman where Mandos was waiting.'_ I then allowed Celeborn his first glimpse of the Valar and I replayed the Doom of Mandos for him to hear with his own ears."

A chill settled over the elleth on the treetops. Galadriel led the way to her sitting area and ordered more tea. They broke for a quick relieving of their bladders and Galadriel dressed and met them for another chapter to her story.

"I also showed Celeborn my father again and our farewell so several centuries later when Adar put a blade to Celeborn's throat upon their meeting at the War of the Wrath, he knew exactly who was after him, although my exclaiming, 'Adar,' was also a good indication."

"Tell us," Arwen pleaded. Although she heard parts of the story, always felt the best parts were left out.

"Not now. I'm telling what happened up until our wedding," her grandmother reminded her. "I stopped feeding thoughts into his mind at the edge of the Helcaraxë and broke our connections by stepping away from him. 'Now do you believe I have nothing more to hide?' I asked him."

"He took my hand. 'You're cold,' was his only reply. He realized it was now dark and our cloaks were covered in snow. We went inside and shed the garments and the servants took them to dry near a roaring fire in the laundry room. Celeborn and I accepted glasses of wine from Fingolfin."

"'I don't want you two making a habit of blending fëas before you wed," my uncle flatly stated. 'It is abnormal and dangerous. If you go too far and one of you is killed, the other cannot marry even though you are not formally bonded.'"

"'Then we will become married tonight and join our fëas,' Celeborn replied."

"'I will not risk war with Doriath over such foolishness,' Fingolfin retorted with the order of a king in his tone. Even Celeborn nodded his acceptance and backed down. 'Because my niece is not from here and you cannot search for yourself her worthiness, I will vouch for her.'"

"'I thought Finrod was going to?' I asked him, surprised."

"'I outrank Finrod. When it comes time to stand with you, Írimë and I will do so. I'll not have less than a king represent our family.'"

"Celeborn and I never did relink fëas until wed, but it was hard. It was as uncle said, too dangerous and made wanting to take the next step almost impossible to resist. In time we went back to Menegroth. We traveled with Finrod until we parted at the juncture of the Dimbar and Nargothrond roads on the northern edge of Doriath. I bade Finrod farewell and went with Celeborn and Mablung to Menegroth."

"Melian insisted on a feast to celebrate our official courtship and so many were invited it was held in the largest cavern that was also used for our wedding ceremony, as it opened to a large courtyard with trees and flowering shrubs of almost every description. We sat with Thingol, Melian, Lúthien and Galathil on a raised dais. It was there that Melian made her decree. 'I know you two will want to rush a wedding, but the eldest great nephew of King Thingol will have a wedding that will be remembered and lays will be sung for the ages. I will not have it rumored I was slack on any detail.'"

"I heard Celeborn groan. 'Just get to the point, Aunt Melian. How many years are we looking at?'"

"'Eighty, pen neth. The courtyard to the caverns I selected to be your new home will have to be made perfect and then this area, where the wedding will be held, needs much work….' As she talked, I watched Celeborn's mouth drop open in shock."

"'I was thinking of exchanging silver rings within a year or two and the wedding a year thereafter.' He finally got a word in."

"Galathil was listening intently and asked for his own future. 'Does this also apply to me?'"

"Melian focused on him. 'I should think not unless tragedy was to befall Celeborn and you take his place in line to the throne after Lúthien.'"

"Galathil looked across the table at Celeborn and stated, 'You are hereby forbidden to do anything for the next eighty years but peel grapes for Galadriel. No way am I subjecting myself to Aunt Melian's wedding planning.'"

"We laughed, but Celeborn still looked pained. 'I am allowed to have contact with my fëa?' When he agreed to wait, he was under the impression we would wed soon."

"'No, Celeborn, and don't think I don't know about your experimentation,' Melian responded in a threatening manner and the area around her grew dark and we shrank away in fear."

"'What did he do?' Thingol asked his wife and she told him and everyone at the table. Lúthien and Galathil were shocked and looked at him like he violated me."

"'Do they have to marry now?' Lúthien asked as if I were with child."

"Celeborn was red in the face and snapped at her. 'No, it isn't like that.'"

"'I heard that is the first step to binding of fëas and you don't stop until the consummation,' she shot back at him."

"'Your own parents would know more of that than me, ask them,' Celeborn barked and we all looked to the king and queen."

"Thingol looked uncomfortable, but Melian smiled brightly and regaled us of the ensorcelling of a king. 'I put Thingol in a trance for eighteen years as I didn't know anything so beautiful could exist in the form of the Eldar. He didn't know where he was or anything except his love for me. After a time, I released his mind so he could freely choose. To my relief, he chose me and we planned a quick wedding as he needed to find his people. We exchanged wedding vows in a private ceremony in the glade where we first met. Manwë and Varda came to witness our union and invite us to Aman. We chose to stay with the Eglath and create a kingdom for those who chose not to depart these lands. Joining with a Maia is not the same as two Eldar's fëas becoming one.'"

"'You're babbling,' Thingol cut her off and took her hand. He looked at Celeborn and me. 'I don't want one hint of any impropriety with your fëas getting back to me or I'll add a hundred years to your wait.'"

"Lúthien sought Celeborn out a few days after our party. She was always distant towards me in those days and jealous of her naneth's time with me."

"I never knew that." Arwen shared a surprised look with an equally stunned Azthêla.

"Being the King and Queen's only child, she was used to being the youngest elleth and had great favor with all at court. When her naneth showed me much the same affections, she grew resentful. At first, I tried to avoid her and that's how she missed my making up with Celeborn, as she chose to stay and dance in the woods of Doriath over a summer by the sea. Celeborn relayed a conversation he had with her had not long after we returned."

"'Why are you avoiding me?' Celeborn caught Lúthien outside her rooms, as he was loitering to waylay her."

"'Come in, cousin.' She invited him to her main chamber so nobody could overhear. 'As you know, I thought something off about your Galadriel when first I saw her. How could you take a kinslayer back, Celeborn?'"

"'I'll not answer to you, Lúthien. Your heart has never flamed with love and you don't understand the pull it has over all. The heart triumphs all reason. I love Galadriel with my heart and yearn for when our fëas join permanently. That one taste of her left me longing for more.' She went quiet at that and he continued. 'I wish you would be friends with her. She doesn't have many elleths of royal breeding for association. She is close to her cousin, Aredhel, who will never live nearby. You and she will share this court forever.'"

"She went back at him with, 'Why are you so accepting of the Ñoldor, my cousin? From the first, you were very friendly with Galadriel's brother, Angrod, and then Finrod became as another brother to you. And speaking of brother's, your own flesh and blood shares my concerns. Galathil has concerns on your sanity in pursuing Galadriel after the revelations of the Ñoldor.'"

"'I'll talk with him,' Celeborn conceded."

"And he sought his younger brother out that very day. He went to his family home in the caves where he and his brother still lived. Their parents had been killed when Morgoth returned from Aman. An ill-fated return trip from the Havens took their lives shortly before Melian erected the girdle to protect Doriath. It was that attack by Morgoth which spurred her to action and her husband and daughter watched in awe as she encased their realm in a protective invisible field that no fell creature could penetrate, but non-fell could still enter. The girdle marked the beginning of the Battle of Beleriand. They still sent patrols to the boundaries, but it was more to keep the wardens sharp. Celeborn and Galathil were still recovering from their loss of parents when we arrived in Arda. They spent many years fighting orcs from that moment on and became two of Thingol's most seasoned warriors." Galadriel paused and added softly, "Not unlike our dear daeriôns do to this day. Celeborn and I have compared his memories of that time to our boys and they have much in common." She found her place.

"Galathil distrusted the Ñoldor. He was on patrol when he had an encounter with Fëanor who was on his way to Mithrim after the orcs were driven away from the Havens during the Battle of Beleriand. Fëanor wished to visit Menegroth and meet King Thingol. Galathil told him he would deliver a message and instructed Fëanor to go on to Mithrim. If Thingol wished to meet, an emissary would be sent. Melian told Thingol not to meet with Fëanor, as she had a premonition from her mirror that all was not right with him. When we arrived and sent Angrod as our emissary to Menegroth, Melian told Thingol to meet with him. She told me much later that she didn't tell Thingol everything she saw because she was given an image of Celeborn and I together. She knew Thingol would not have acquiesced to opening his kingdom for love."

"Daernaneth, what would have happened if King Thingol didn't meet with Angrod?" Arwen asked.

"Melian would have overruled him. Nobody could get through the girdle for safe passage that she didn't allow and her mirror forewarned her of Angrod's approach. Círdan, who first knew Fëanor and his sons, met Fingolfin next. He sent a letter to Melian and Thingol saying if ever the party of Fingolfin was to seek an audience, allow it. He was witness to the burning of the ships, but Fëanor didn't tell him the truth. He didn't find out about us for many years and Melian's mirror was also silent."

"Daeradar was so much more open about expressing his love for you back then," Arwen lamented. "I wish he was still giving you avowals of everlasting love or he would die."

Galadriel and Azthêla laughed. "Ellons only say just enough to get us hooked," Azthêla warned. "Don't expect any more from your own ellon."

"And that's the truth," Galadriel added. "Celeborn's romantic acme was in the years after we reunited. I have wonderful memories of him reciting lays declaring love and fidelity."

"Do you have it written down?" Arwen wanted to read them.

"No, but I remember each stanza." Galadriel would add them to her book for her grandchild's wedding gift. "Where was I? Oh yes, Celeborn found Galathil in their family home and started his conversation with his brother. 'Lúthien and I talked about Galadriel. She mentioned you also have reservations about my relationship with my intended.'"

"Galathil came clean with his brother. 'I didn't have many until we learned of the kinslaying, brother. I caution you not to rush into a permanent union with her. In fact, Uncle Thingol told me before the party that he and Melian weren't going to approve a wedding for a long time, but even I didn't expect eighty years. He wants to make sure they are not hiding anymore secrets, like they killed Olwë and are too scared to confess.'"

"Celeborn was unhappy. 'I did link with Galadriel and she showed me all her dark past, which is insignificant compared to her uncle who did the kinslaying. She wasn't even there, but arrived the next day. I saw it with my own eyes through her.'"

"'Are you sure the memories were real and not something she conjured up for you? She is powerful.' Galathil wasn't giving up and it drove, or rather I drove a wedge between them."

"Celeborn was angry that his own family rejected me when he was still riding waves of euphoria with our reunion. My family in Mithrim was more forgiving of Celeborn than his was of me. 'She is the one I have chosen,' he finally stated as if the matter were settled."

"Galathil wasn't finished and shot back, 'I don't want you miserable, like when we found about the kinslaying. You were so despondent, I feared for your life. No elleth is worth your sanity or health, not even Galadriel.'"

"Celeborn had a hot retort. He isn't noted for patience's and it was so back then as well. 'There you are wrong, brother. If a rift forms over her, it is not my doing. You have imagined a travesty much worse than what actually happened. I spent two years with the Ñoldor. They confessed everything to me and not once did the story diverge from when Finrod divulged it to the king. Get used to it, Galathil. Galadriel is going to be your sister by marriage and you will be uncle to our children.'"

"Galathil and Celeborn were nose to nose and glaring at each other. 'You don't have the power to make me like a kinslayer and I speak for Lúthien also.'"

Celeborn has always been a little quick with his temper when pushed too far and answered with his fists.


	30. 30 The Courtship Years Pt 2

"Over six millennia of linking fëas with Celeborn and reliving certain moments; this one always has the same beginning. Celeborn hit his brother first and they fought savagely all over the main cavern of their deceased parent's home. They broke things and threw objects at each other and soon everything they touched was smeared with blood and both were battered about the face and knuckles. Melian sensed the fighting and called for Thingol to come with her as she ran from their chambers and down the long hall.

"They entered the ellon's home, saw the carnage and items broken that would have the boys in sorrow when they realized the extent of damage they caused. Thingol ducked a hard thrown vase that Galathil sidestepped first. "DARO," he screamed and the brothers stopped, chests heaving and blood running down their faces. He quickly stepped between them and rested a hand on each chest to keep them apart. 'I can guess what this is about,' Thingol stated."

"He focused on Galathil first. 'I hope when you find your one, Celeborn hates her. You deserve nothing less. You were delighted when I banished the Ñoldor without any regard for your brother's feelings. I hereby order you to the Havens to assist Nowë until he tires of you. But I warn you, Galathil, he has much more patience than me. You two brothers haven't been together for years and you act like orcs within a week of being reunited. Get out of my sight.'"

"Galathil went to his rooms and it was Celeborn's turn. While his brother was being addressed, he didn't move. 'You can't fight everyone who hates the Ñoldor. There are too many who are of Galathil's mindset. You heard how everyone was talking when they found out about the kinslaying. Half my kingdom wanted to make war with them and some still do.'"

"'I am not enamored with all the Ñoldor, just one,' Celeborn spoke for the first time. 'I would not see her harmed or slandered. I acted worse than anyone here when we found out. I was in a rage and wanted to do bodily harm to the children of Finarfin. I settled for throwing a shirt Galadriel made for me in her face and riding to the borders for a year to collect myself. I went hunting orcs in my pain and anger. Did your mirror tell you that, Melian?' He turned his attention to her."

"'No.' She wasn't smiling and looked sad. 'This is one of the reasons you need to wait for marriage. Go to Galadriel and let her tend you.'"

"His face made me cry out when he knocked upon my chambers. I made him lie on a couch and ordered my maids to bring the necessary healing supplies and water. For the first time since the Helcaraxë, I used my healing powers. It didn't take long and his face was almost normal. He didn't talk during my ministrations, but his eyes never left my face and he lifted a hand and stroked my cheek. 'You were worth it,' was all he said and shut his eyes and fell asleep.'"

* * *

"We walked among the inhabitants of Menegroth after that so everyone could see us together as a couple. If there was going to be problems, we needed to address it together. We stopped at a booth in the market where jewelry caught my eyes. It was beautifully crafted from wood and polished stones. The merchant was an elleth with auburn hair and eyes of blazing emerald. I picked up an item and she said, 'I don't sell to the Ñoldor and don't care if you are the latest acquisition of the prince.'"

"Celeborn knew the elleth and I surmised she might have been someone he flirted with before my arrival by the rage in her eyes. He started laughing and replied, 'Rellas, I wouldn't let my lady wear your baubles.' He took the piece from my hand and laid it down. He looked at me and offered an explanation. 'Rellas was a friend of Lúthien's, but won't have anything to do with her now or us royals at all.'"

"I looked at the elleth, who was glaring at him. 'Whatever happened?'"

"'A horrible love triangle happened. Rellas loves our lore master, Daeron, and he loves Lúthien.'"

"I was quite surprised at this revelation. 'Why doesn't he marry Lúthien then?'"

"'Because, unlike our reciprocal affections, Lúthien isn't aware Daeron isn't a statue. Her heart doesn't long for his.'"

"'How sad,' I exclaimed. 'But how does this translate into Rellas hating me or the Ñoldor?'"

"We both looked back to the now frowning elleth. 'I am over Daeron and have been for at least a century. Lúthien is odd, as in not normal.'"

"'She's half Maia,' Celeborn answered as if that explained everything."

"Daeron deserves better,' Rellas argued. 'That's my issue with Lúthien. My quarrel with the Ñoldor is over what they did at Alqualondë. My father's family went with King Olwë and word came through this one's brother, Angrod, that my uncle was one of the slain.'"

"I didn't know how to handle meeting a slain relative on this side of the sea. 'Angrod got names of the families who lost loved ones. I'm sorry,' I offered, while Celeborn put a comforting arm around my shoulders and hugged me briefly."

"He directed his comment to Rellas. 'Galadriel wasn't part of the killing, nor were her brothers. You do them a disservice.'"

"'She is blood to those who did,' Rellas responded with anger."

"'She's my third cousin also. How many of us are you going to hate?' Celeborn loosened his hold on me and went to stand in front of her, towering above with an intimating glower."

"'You know what I mean, Celeborn. There are plenty of Sindar who want nothing to do with the Ñoldor, and even some of lords of Menegroth don't like them.'"

"Celeborn and I left her upon that revelation. It told us that we must be careful lest someone decide to do a kinslaying upon me. Celeborn took to placing guards upon my chambers that Mablung personally vouched for. He wished Galathil hadn't been sent away as he knew deep down his brother would never harm me."

* * *

"That period was for learning about each other, and looking back, Melian was wise in making us wait. I worked on many projects I wanted for my home and started designing wedding clothes and assisted Melian in bending nature to our desires. She let me design and grow the outdoor area that was to become Celeborn's and my private courtyard. She grew the wedding and reception area and it did take all of eighty years for the trees and shrubs to mature. I ordered special lamps fashioned, that were hung from branches and placed on poles around the dancing area. They were swans made from white marble I had brought from Gondolin. I designed the plates and utensils to be made from silver with gold inlays of the trees in Aman and around the edge were swan boats. I would try and coach ideas from Celeborn on what he wanted. He said to leave our wedding night planning to him."

"Do we get a hint of what type of preparations Lord Celeborn wanted for his wedding night?" Azthêla braved the question while Arwen nodded and laughed quietly.

"That is a long way down the story, so you'll have to wait." Galadriel gave them a bright smile that lit her from within and they knew she was thinking of him. "I just covered decades, but back to when our love was new. Celeborn didn't want to perform his duties as prince to the March Wardens. He wanted to stay in Menegroth near me and was indulged by Melian for a time. Finally, Thingol told him to take a tour and with great reluctance he left, but not before rendering my lips useless for days."

"I bet he dusted other areas off as well," Azthêla smirked.

Galadriel laughingly concurred. "He took as many liberties as our chaperone was Mablung and he could be bribed to a certain extent. It was while Celeborn was gone that I got a visitor. The daughter of one of the lords of Falas came to visit. Círdan had business with Thingol and brought her and I also got to visit with him again."

"Let me guess, Nithwë?" Arwen interrupted.

Galadriel smiled fondly at her. "If you know the story, I am done."

"Oh no you don't," Azthêla rapidly added. "You know I would rather hear a story than read a dusty old tome."

"If I must. Nilwë was Lord of Elgarest under Círdan. Nithwë was his daughter. Nithwë had made my acquaintance when I was in Elgarest two years prior and we became friends and I was happy to see anyone I called friend who didn't have the ear of the king or queen. We spent much time together and I told her all about Celeborn and she filled me in on an upcoming wedding between Lárraki and Náphon and shyly handed me a beautifully written invitation. 'Lárraki wasn't sure you or Celeborn would accept, but gave this to Círdan anyway. He promptly gave it to me and forgot about it.' I read the invitation that was addressed to me and also Celeborn."

"'I will go even if I have to ask my brother in Nargothrond for an escort.'"

"'What about Prince Galathil staying and escorting you?'"

"She didn't know what she was asking. Galathil never was overtly friendly to me and after the kinslaying; he avoided me outside the times we dined with Thingol and Melian. It was much the same with Lúthien. Even after Celeborn's little talk with her, she still remained aloof with me, although friendly with Celeborn. Galathil was always standoffish around me and I thought him quite snobbish, like the young lords in Aman who considered themselves above the common elves. Instead, I said, 'I will make sure Celeborn accompanies me.'"

"Nithwë went on to tell me how Galathil escorted her around the twin cities of Brithombar and Eglarest."

"'Do you know Galathil from before?' I asked her."

"She blushed and shook her head. 'I knew Celeborn from his few trips to the Havens, but the few times Galathil paid a visit, our paths diverged before we ever met. If there was a party, I would arrive after he left or him me. We have several funny stories of near misses. I think he is wonderful and warm and I could talk about him all night.'"

"'Does he return your admiration?' I asked her."

"He is speaking to King Thingol and Queen Melian about the possibility of courting me.'"

"I laughed. 'I'm sure after what Celeborn chose; they will jump with joy at any Sindar.'"

"They stayed for a couple of weeks and the times I dined with them and the king and queen, Galathil never directly addressed me, but did allow me to sit on the other side of Nithwë so we could visit.

* * *

"Celeborn returned for winter solstice several months later and I had much to tell him. At first I withheld the invitation, unsure how he would react to the news. Finally, I handed the invitation to him and closely watched his unreadable face. As I expected, he showed no reaction. 'Are we attending?' I prompted."

"He lifted his eyes to mine. 'I don't want you to be uncomfortable or in any way inconvenienced by pernicious attacks. If you wish to attend, I will be at your side.'"

"A small group of us went to the Havens of Falas to visit and Celeborn and I attended the wedding. It was held on a dock that was decorated beautifully. Lárraki had a way with flowers like few I've ever seen. Celeborn and I approached the couple together to offer our congratulations. We wanted it to be private, between the two couples, but after our last encounter, the area went quiet and a crowd gathered to witness."

"'I'm honored the Prince of Doriath came to our humble wedding,' Náphon greeted Celeborn. He then looked at me. 'Lady Galadriel, Lord Círdan has told me all about you and how he knew your daeradar before he went to Aman. You are a perfect companion to our prince, as Lárraki is for me.'"

"Lárraki had been quiet during the exchange, but now added her own welcome, first to Celeborn. 'You look so happy, Celeborn. I am relieved you resolved the issues between you.'"

"Celeborn replied in kind, 'And you look radiant, Lárraki. Let's face it, you were meant for Náphon and me for the wild child of a Ñoldor High King.'"

"Lárraki finally addressed me. 'Lady Galadriel, it was kind of you to make the trip. Were you in Menegroth or Nargothrond?'"

"'I was in Menegroth, but will spend the rest of the summer here with Lord Círdan and then the winter with my brother in Nargothrond.'"

"Celeborn looked at me in surprise. 'I thought we were returning to Doriath together?'"

"I smiled at him, waiting for the moment to spring my news and he provided the opportunity at the wedding. 'I've been asked by Círdan to act as chaperone for a courting couple.'"

"Celeborn frowned, 'You don't know anyone well enough in Falas for that duty.'"

"'My friend Nithwë has requested I assist her and I accepted. I wouldn't miss this courtship for anything.' I was smiling at Celeborn as I knew he hadn't a clue and I never told him, as I figured he would run into his brother."

"'How long will this courtship last?' He wasn't happy."

"'I don't know. Hopefully no more than ten years, thirty tops.'"

"'Lárraki and Náphon only courted for two before exchanging an engagement ring. I'll tell Círdan to find another.' Celeborn spoke like it was over."

"'But I promised your brother I would assist.'"

"'What does Galathil have to do with any of this? And I didn't know you were on speaking terms with him, who I have yet to see.' He was growing impatient at taking up the wedded couple's time and turned to them and held out his hand. In it was a bottle of wine. 'This wine is made for the royal family and the finest quality for that year. The fruit of the vine comes from Doriath.'"

"Náphon took it and thanked us."

"'Lárraki wasn't done with the other conversation. 'Who is Lady Nithwë courting, Lady Galadriel?'"

"I smiled and ignored Celeborn. 'I am happy to provide chaperone service to Lady Nithwë and Prince Galathil.'"

"I saw Celeborn whip his head in my direction. 'My brother?'"

"'He is the only Prince Galathil I'm aware of.' I replied with a wide smile for everyone and there was a general laugh that flowed through the crowd."

"'When did this happen and why don't I know about it?' Celeborn forgot we were taking up valuable time and the crowd was pressing ever closer. The courtship of a prince was fodder for hungry ears."

"'Because when we arrived last week, you didn't stay, but went directly to Barad Nimras to see the finished tower. Galathil and Nithwë have the permission of the King and Queen to court. You missed his visit home, but I told you I spoke with him privately, didn't I?'"

"We're not finishing this conversation here. We have taken up way too much of the wedded couple's time with trivial matters.'"

"Over their protests and that of the throng, we left without a further word uttered about the courting couple."

"We went to the summer palace where we were staying. Círdan offered us to stay with him, but we declined. Finally Galathil put in an appearance. I was present for the brother's first meeting after the fight."

"Celeborn went to the table and poured wine for all of us. He handed a glass to Galathil, who was silent and watching his older brother. 'I propose a toast to you and Nithwë.' We drank and Celeborn motioned for him to join us for a conversation."

"'I need to do something first, Celeborn.' Galathil came to me. 'I offer an apology for my behavior of you and the callous way I've treated you and the unforgiving things I've said. It has been weighing heavily on me and you were kind enough not to ever disclose my ill manners to Nithwë. I told her everything that happened between us and hope to start afresh.'"

"I replied with, 'I don't think you've done anything to me that warrant degradation of yourself. If you wish a private word with Celeborn, I will take my leave.'" I left them to drink and restore their brotherly bond."

"The next wedding wasn't mine, but Nithwë and Galathil's. They wed in Eglarest at the summer palace, so it didn't take Melian nearly as long to pronounce the lawns and foliage perfect."

"How long did they wait?" Azthêla inquired. She wasn't born until Oropher took his people east over the Misty Mountains.

"They courted for twenty-five years because marrying a prince was no small matter, even a lesser one."

"That put you and daeradar much closer to being wed," Arwen added.

"Our wedding plans were put on hold and we became part of the planning of Nithwë and Galathil's union. I designed my wedding gown right down to the pattern on the looms. Also, I designed Celeborn's entire wardrobe and wedding garments, although he hid them under his armor. All this took many years and that is why dear daeriell, we must start on yours soon. It will take almost a hundred years to perfect designs and gather materials suitable for every aspect of the wedding. I have foreseen a large crowd will attend your nuptials."

"But you can't tell me who I'm to marry?" Arwen wanted any hint. She didn't miss the sudden look of sadness that ghosted across Galadriel's face and wondered who she might choose that could do that to her own kin. She hoped her father approved and had a thought. "Has Adar seen with his foresight who I am to marry?"

Galadriel lifted her chin and only allowed a hint of smile to grace her lovely face. "He has."

"And you won't give me a hint, will you?" she asked, knowing it was useless.

This time Galadriel did send her a blanket of maternal warmth. "Back to my story. Galathil and Nithwë moved into the family home. It was offered first to Celeborn, but he didn't want the memories and chose a series of caves that had an exit in the center to the outside. It was here that I designed and grew our private courtyard. There was a gentle brook running through the area and we designed bathing rooms both inside and dammed a pool outside under a waterfall. Finally the eighty years were almost upon us. Celeborn had moved into our new home, but I still stayed in the original cavern I was issued by Melian on my first visit. It was in the wing of the king and queen, so hard for Celeborn to forget where his bedroom was with guards outside my door."

"The year before we wed, invitations went out to all lords and ladies in all of elvendom that Prince Celeborn was to wed. They started arriving months before the day and I saw the Laiquendi arrive and insist on staying in the trees. They sent a representative to the wedding of a group who lived in Ossiriand. I found out later that Rellas was of a group who moved to Doriath after the First Battle. It was the leader of the Green Elves who came to our wedding that pursued and wed Rellas and they had a wild daughter, Nellas, who befriended Túrin, but that's another story."

"Celeborn and I exchanged silver rings of betrothal three years before we wed. It was a public event due to his stature. Before a group of elves that included Círdan, we pledged a future union. Celeborn asked Thingol if I could move in with him. To our shock, Thingol said yes. 'You realize I have no intention of being good,' Celeborn replied."

"'I realize you two have passed every test of love and loyalty Melian and I placed before you. She has foreseen a life of adversity with separations and wars. You, my great nephew will stand at the epicenter of the history of Middle Earth, not as ruler, but judge and warrior. Your word will carry the ultimate law. Galadriel will rule more openly at your side with wisdom granted by the Valar.'"

"Thingol no sooner stopped with his prophecy and Círdan picked up, 'I also have envisioned long life in these lands at your side, Celeborn. In the ages to come, I will rule the seashore and you the mountains.' Celeborn looked troubled and his hand shook slightly in mine."

"He didn't take his eyes of Círdan. 'Thingol and Melian will rule these lands until the end. Why take away from them?'"

"'Eru Ilúvatar gives what he will for knowledge. The darkness means nothing, but light is shown upon your path, Celeborn, Prince of Doriath, Lord of Eriador, Lord of Lothlórien, Lord of the Sindar.' Círdan responded with great knowledge."

"'I don't believe in your Eru Ilúvatar. I make my own path of lightness and follow the king of the Moriquendi all my days.' Celeborn flatly rejected the prognostication of Círdan."

"'We are gathered to celebrate, not bring the doom of elves upon our heads.' Thingol broke up the seriousness of the moment."

"It has taken three ages for us to understand Círdan's prediction. I have seen one more task set before my husband before our end here."

"Can you share it with us, Daernaneth?" Arwen asked quietly.

Galadriel have her mysterious smile and rose indicating the story was over for the moment. "I need to visit my mirror."


	31. 31 May The Best Elf Win

Clouds withholding their snow were still hanging over the mountain when elves, men and dwarves lined the walls of Dale for the beginning of the race. Gandalf was officiating; his grey robes billowing above the tops of his laced boots as he stepped lively around the horses. Their riders were already mounted and waiting for the ever fussy wizard to pronounce all was ready.

"You've all rode the course at least once?" Gandalf asked as he looked up at the three eager faces. All nodded and he motioned them to line up behind a demarcation of white powdered chalk the dwarves donated. The spirited stallions danced in anticipation, only held back by the mental commands of their riders. "Master Bombur will sound the beginning with his horn." Gandalf stepped beside the rotund dwarf and laid a hand on his shoulder. Bombur let loose with his lungs and the horses bolted forward to the cheers of the spectators.

Thorin sat on his ram near the finish line and was somber, not partaking in the excited revelry around him. Across the way, likewise, Thranduil was watching him intently. It became a staring contest until Elrond stepped between and blocked Thorin's view with his back.

"What will it take to make amends between you two?" Elrond asked Thranduil quietly.

"A few years in my dungeon where he belongs would suffice," Thranduil snarled and looked into the questioning grey eyes of Elrond and altered his tone while shifting his eyes to those around them. "Long have I waited for Dale to regain its former glory. I'm happy Thráin lives, as I doubt peace could be maintained with either Thorin or Dáin. I met with Thráin a couple times after Erebor fell."

Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I wasn't aware you had any contact with the dwarves of Erebor after you turned down their pleas for assistance."

"Thráin came to me alone while the others fled either south, to the Iron Hills or east to Orocarni. He didn't ask for assistance, just not to be harassed by my warriors as he took his people through my realm with no money to pay their way. I gave my assurance they could cross unmolested. As he turned to leave my halls, I halted him and confessed. 'Prince Thráin, your son begged for our assistance in fighting Smaug and I rode away from him.' He turned back to me in surprise and replied, 'I was rendered unconscious during that time and haven't had a moment alone with Thorin. You've made an enemy of him for that, but I understand and most likely would have done as you.'"

"And the other time you mentioned meeting with Thráin?" Elrond asked as they turned to watch the horses make a loop near Raven Hill and start down another stretch of the course.

"He was passing through my woods from a meeting in Iron Hills with Lord Náin. He was escorted to my halls."

"I hope you were polite," Elrond spoke with doubt.

Thranduil chuckled, "Actually I was. I offered him a place to stay for the night and we dined. I inquired as to their situation since leaving Erebor. Thráin was forthcoming and said they were all but starving to death in Dunland and he was checking on his people scattered about. He wanted to know if I'd seen Thrór, as he'd been missing for years. I said I hadn't. He never asked for anything that time except safe passage. When he got ready to leave the next morning, I waylaid him and placed a large bag of gold in his pack. He told me no and I insisted and said, 'It is all I have that your people can use. I know the stubbornness of dwarves, take it. If you like, consider it a loan against the gold in the mountain. I know Thorin would never accept anything from me after the way I parted from him, but if he had asked for anything except the blood of elves, I would have given it.' Thráin accepted and said he would keep Thorin away from me for his health. I don't know if he ever told Thorin of my loan." Thranduil looked at Celeborn, who was standing by his side. "Did you help the dwarves?"

Celeborn's blue eyes shifted from the racing horses for a split second and back while he answered. "I had the March Wardens take food and place it for them to find. I didn't have direct contact except to increase guards to keep them out of Lothlórien. I will do business with Thráin, but don't want dwarves polluting my realm."

"What makes Thráin different from the others?" Elrond asked his father-in-law.

Celeborn was silent for so long, Elrond began to think he wouldn't answer. "He is not like the typical dwarf. You test a dwarf like Thrór did his son, and most would turn the opposite in their attitude and become bellicose about being subjected to authority. Thráin is different than the average dwarf. He doesn't seek out or live for greed or ale or war. His willingness to part with his wealth is abnormal for a dwarf. You can see Thranduil would have to war against Thorin for what is promised. I don't know the quality of dwarf that Thorin is, but his father is rare."

"When Legolas was his tutor, he learned so rapidly, Legolas accused him of already knowing Sindarin," Thranduil added. "I wonder if he isn't a Durin reborn."

They all stopped talking and exchanged looks of surprise. Their moment of discussion was over when the cheers made talking impossible when the horses raced towards their positions at the finish line, which was also the starting line.

"Asfaloth by a head," roared Gandalf and the crowd cheered.

"WHAT?" Elrond shouted to Gandalf, causing all the elf lords nearby to look surprised at the irate lord. He stalked to Gandalf, with them in tow to see what was upsetting him so much he was radiating ire from his fëa. "Are you sure it wasn't Rohirrim?"

"No, Elrond," Gandalf replied as if to a slow elf. "Rohirrim came in last. I was watching and quite surprised myself."

"Hmmppp," Elrond snorted and stalked to his next target, Celeborn, where he smacked his shoulder in disgust.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for wishing a fight, pen neth," Celeborn spoke over the laughter of Thranduil and Glorfindel.

"Galadriel told me to put a hundred gold coins on Rohirrim to win. She owes me," he thundered and even Celeborn started laughing; a sight so rare nearby elves stopped to look.

Celeborn sobered and shook his head. "She's not often wrong." He went to the horses where the riders were surrounded by elves, dwarves and men and were answering questions. "You three get down," he commanded in a tone that had everyone stepping back and the young elves on the ground in the space of a heartbeat. Celeborn looked around. "We are racing once more. I'm riding Rohirrim; Legolas will be on Elneth and Glorfindel on Asfaloth." He jumped into the saddle and waited for the others he named to mount.

Legolas was smiling in glee. He patted his horse. _'This race is ours to win, Elneth. Elladan didn't know how to ride you, but we'll never tell him. I don't fancy being tied to a tree by the terrible twins.'_

Glorfindel jumped onto Asfaloth's back with his face lit like the sun from joy. He noticed the dwarves and humans were staring open mouthed, but he was used to it.

They pulled their horses abreast and everyone rushed to the walls for a bonus race. Bombur's blast had them bolting across the bridge and onto the road to Erebor.

Celeborn reached into Rohirrim's mind, _'I have a herd of fillies waiting for your special favors.'_ He projected several fillies that Rohirrim knew and had bred with.

Glorfindel did likewise with Asfaloth and those two pulled slightly ahead of Legolas, who was frowning at their backs. Hard as he talked to Elneth to race like the wind, he was falling further behind.

The end was in sight and the foremost two horses were in a dead heat. Elrond and Gandalf stood facing each other and used their rings to mentally slow the finish in their linked minds so they could visualize the winner. To the crowd, it looked like a tie.

"Rohirrim by less than half a nose," Elrond and Gandalf cried in unison. Together with the assistance of the rings, they projected their thoughts into Glorfindel and Celeborn, who had pulled up and were trotting back to them with Legolas following.

Legolas was stunned. "How could I lose by two horse lengths to you two?"

Meanwhile coin and tangible goods were trading hands yet again.

Celeborn and Glorfindel dismounted and gripped each other's forearms after the fashion of warriors.

' _Should we educate the pen neth?'_ Glorfindel asked in Celeborn's mind.

' _We should. If nothing else, to badger Thranduil, who has been keeping it secret for his own perverse wins. I shall enjoy watching Thranduil glower at us.'_ Celeborn replied.

As one, they faced Legolas, now standing before them with questions on his young face.

"I see your adar is remiss in your education," Celeborn began with a stern look of warning to Thranduil, who moved with Erestor, Elrond, the twins and Gandalf to form a circle.

Thranduil grinned, "I race against my iôn and always win. I'm not giving my edge up."

Celeborn held his hand out and one of his warriors dropped a bag into it. "Elrond, I thank you for the coin, and you Erestor." He included the only one Elrond confided what Galadriel told him, so they both were lighter in the pocket.

"You and Galadriel set us up," Erestor accused.

"No. I had no idea she told Elrond to bet on her horse until his screeching 'Fowl' pierced my sensitive ears." He turned to Legolas, "Pen neth, a horse race is against elves more than the fastest horse. Yours very well may be the fastest, but ours were better motivated. Glorfindel and I were unfairly advantaged, having thousands of years on you. What did you tell your horse?"

"I told Elneth, we would race like the wind and I sent him images of running ahead of your horses."

Glorfindel laughed, "I showed Asfaloth a harem waiting with tails raised."

Legolas' eyes grew wide and his ears red. He dared a look at Celeborn, "And you?"

"The same. Glorfindel's heard must have been smaller," he drolly replied and those in the circle laughed, while Glorfindel bowed his head towards Celeborn, sporting his ever-present smile.

Legolas turned on his father. "That's your secret also?"

Thranduil shrugged, "Maybe next race you'll do better, but I doubt it."

They were interrupted by the sound of rams butting heads; a loud crack that caused everyone to cease talking and look to where the sound came from. Soon it reverberated again and everyone hastened to the wall. Outside on a flat part of the snow covered terrain was Thorin and Dáin. Each was bareback on a mature ram with a full curl. They each took a spot and ran towards the other until the rams smashed together, front legs lifted high as the momentum threw them up and almost onto their backs. The riders had a shield on one arm and Warhammer in the other and smashed them into the shields of the other.

All around the elves, bets were placed yet again. "Want to bet some of your earnings?" Elrond laid a hand on Celeborn's shoulder.

"Fifty coins on Dáin. He's not injured."

"Might as well. You realize, if I lose, I'll be going home a pauper and have to beg charity from you."

"Or instead of chasing orcs for a living, your worthless iôn's could get a job." Celeborn didn't take his eyes off the spectacle below.

"I wish Celebrían was in Middle Earth and heard you calling her iôn's worthless," Elrond replied with humor.

"I'm not scared of you. She's in a place I can't be harmed."

Dáin and Thorin crashed again to the roar of the crowd and the crack echoed off Raven Hill and the walls of Dale. Thorin swung, but it was a half-hearted effort and he was favoring his side.

"I suppose I'll have to suture him up again," Elrond commented.

There was one final round as Dáin saw Thorin's weakness. When the rams collided for the last time, he swung his shield instead of Warhammer and knocked his cousin to the ground. His laughter rebounded off the walls and he jumped down and hauled Thorin to his feet.

Thorin leaned against Dáin laughing. "Ah, cousin, I haven't felt this alive in far too long. That's what I needed, to feel the thrill of just being a dwarf."

"What ye need Thorin is ta stop takin the weight of the world on yer shoulders. We're here ta help now. Yer father told ah story ta the elves this morning that I hadn't heard in way too long, about the time he was punished by Thrór for disobeying. I recall hearing after he lost his eye, Thrór made him rest for ah long spell doing nothing but reading an swimming in the mineral pools. On the way ta the race, Thráin told me he was going ta prescribe that for ye."

Thorin whistled for his ram as it was wandering off to eat on the low shrubs with the other one. It obediently trotted up to him. He let Dáin set him on the back with a pained laugh. "I look as bad as I feel, I'm sure. I do need a break, Dáin. I feel like I have to keep pushing myself as I've done since Smaug came. I think the best years of Father's life was when he was just a soldier and not the crown prince. I went from heir apparent directly to king for a short span of fifty years. I need to find myself and my place now that we are back."

"Ye will, cousin. I'll be here for the short term an more than happy ta fill in for ye." He walked beside Thorin as they made their way into Dale and the feast set out on endless rows of tables along the main street that led to the Town Square and Great Hall. A few children were running around, laughing and play fighting orcs; recent trauma of the real battle behind them.

Thorin saw Elrond approaching and knew what he was after. He let the Warhammer hit the ground and tossed his shield on top of it. Without waiting for a command, he parted his coat and pulled his tunic high,feeling the chill as the brisk winter air stung against his bare skin.

Elrond looked at the wrapped dressings and saw a spot of blood forming. "You pulled a couple stitches out, but most are holding. When you go back to the mountain tonight have Óin fix them." He stepped back as Thorin let the tunic drop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bard and his children approaching and with a bow of his head went to where his sons were talking with Fili, Kili and Tauriel.

"Is that the same ram we were feeding at the king's coronation?" Bain asked.

Thorin focused on the boy. "He is the same one." He watched the children move to the head of the animal and pet its nose while Bard moved to his side.

In his soft voice, Bard asked, "What will you do now? Now that you're no longer the king."

"I'll take my place at the king's side, the same as he did for his father, King Thrór." Thorin looked into the brown eyes of Bard. "When will you be crowned king?"

"I don't know that I will. Lake-town had the master and I'm content with that title."

"Girion was called Lord of Dale," Thorin advised him.

"I didn't know that. I thought he was just one of many lords."

"No, he was the Lord and you are his five times great grandson and heir. I will back your claim to the title, as I knew Girion personally."

"Why would you do that for me?" Bard suspected a more malevolent motive from Thorin and heard from Bilbo of his treatment of the Hobbit. Bilbo shared that from the beginning Thorin didn't want him on the quest and only had a moment of remorse after he risked his life against orcs and wargs. His opposing Thorin in Lake-town and taunting before his fortress might very well be avenged by this dwarf and he would be on guard starting now.

"In the past, Dale always dealt with the Crown Prince and not the king. I am Crown Prince. It will be me you will negotiate with."

"But I'm in negotiation right now with King Thráin. Tomorrow we start on what the dwarves owe Dale and Lake-town and Mirkwood. Your father is planning on us sharing caravan's to ease our burden of freighting costs."

Thorin noticed the children were listening and that was good as they would be the leaders he most likely would deal with. "What you are owed is not negotiable. I'm referring to new contracts and trade. Dale exists because of Erebor not the other way around. We use men for certain functions in Middle Earth. Your kind prefers to deal with men and Dale was a front for such transactions. It will be again, either with you at the helm or someone who will be our friend. We will teach you what we want."

"I don't mean to be rude, Thorin, but I don't really trust you." Bard expressed his innermost fears about this dwarf prince.

Thorin smiled a little. "A feeling I share about you, but we did as you bade on your barge. Now it's your turn for a little faith."

"Time will tell if we can work in partnership as you suggest," Bard vaguely responded. "Come, children, the food is ready." With a nod of his head to Thorin he led his kids away leaving Thorin by himself.

Thorin nudged his ram forward in the direction of the dwarven cooks and food. He could smell the roasted pork and his stomach rumbled. He saw his father talking to Dáin and stopped behind them catching the last of their conversation. "I'm counting on ye, Dáin. Thorin isn't the lad I left at Azanulbizar. Ye on the other hand, haven't changed, just gotten better."

"Aye, it's being married that has me settled. Those two lasses ye set up for me an Balin ta choose from had my father declaring ye ta be Durin incarnate."

"We'll be getting the lasses here soon an decide on which one will suit each lad."

"What ye going ta do with that elven lass?" Dáin lowered his voice and Thorin had to strain to hear.

"Find out from Thranduil why he kicked her out of his kingdom and then hear her story. Right now, I'm just watching her and Kili together. The lad doesn't know it, but he might end up in the Blue Mountains very soon. He is not going ta marry an elven lass, even though I was friends with one for many years at Dol Guldur. Thorin was way too soft on the boys." Thráin turned and saw Thorin behind them. "I haven't had ah chance ta ask why ye were so soft on the lads."

"Because they didn't have a father or grandfather or uncle and I was trying to take over for you and provide for them," Thorin snapped and saw his father's one eye squint in warning. He leveled his tone to neutral. "The first time I had them with me was on this trip. They made a few trips around the Blue Mountains guarding caravans, but had never seen an orc or warg or faced more than a few thieves. If I wasn't so shorthanded, they would still be with Dis. I trained them myself on weapons and they are good. Dwalin also trained them as elite warriors."

"Do ye need help dismounting ta eat?" Thráin changed the subject.

In answer, Thorin slid off the ram much easier than previous days. He walked on his heel and sat at a table while a dwarven cook placed a large platter of meat before them. Another carried tankards of ale.

"Are ye up ta the meetings with the elves and men, Thorin?" Thráin asked around a bite of meat. He finished a rib and tossed it to a roaming dog, which snatched it up just as another arrived and a fight ensued until Dáin's bone landed in the dirt and the two happy dogs, each with a treat, ran off together.

"I'll try. Get me up in the morning and into the heated pools and I'll be fine," Thorin rumbled and threw his bone towards a pack of dogs.

"The meeting tomorrow is in the mountain so ye can soak longer," Thráin replied.


	32. 32 Under The Mountain Pt 1

Thorin drifted on the water, making just enough movement to stay afloat while his long hair moved with the gentle current in the heated mineral pools near a thermal vent. In the water he didn't hurt. What did hurt was being demoted, not that he did relish having his father back. It was this injury keeping him from being part of negotiations and his poor mental state in front of everyone, dwarves, men and elves. That just wasn't him and he was ashamed. A splash alerted him he was no longer alone. "I hope you're not my ram coming to join me."

"Nay, he's layin down on the floor waiting for ye," Thráin answered. "I came for ah soak before our meeting. Are ye up ta joining us like ye indicated yesterday?"

Thorin lifted his head and opened his eyes. His father was sitting on the carved stone seats at the edge of the pool and he made his hands move to take him in that direction. "I probably should make the effort, although the urge to skewer Thranduil might overpower my gentler side."

"If ye have ah gentle side, I'll beat it out of ye. We need Thranduil more than he does us. I know ye will always remember him riding away from ye, but he had his reasons." Thráin plunged off the seat and under the water so Thorin had to wait for him to surface. He came up blowing out air and shaking his wild main so water was flung in all directions. "I used ta dream of this pool all those long years in captivity."

"I saw you move off and spend time with the elves yesterday." Thorin slightly accused as he gingerly sat on the bench beside the king.

"Aye, Lord Erestor is writing my story of Dol Guldur down in ah book. He keeps thinking up new questions ta ask me."

"When you told Dwalin of your time imprisoned, you mentioned an elf named Verthenwë. Like me, the sword you carry is elvish. Dwalin also told me it belonged to this Verthenwë."

"That will be in the story. Verthenwë was my companion for many years as was ah human, but I'll not waist yer time on them. We haven't had more than ah few minutes here an there alone. Tell me about ye from the battle on."

Thorin's side was starting to hurt again. He did as Elrond requested and when the dwarves filtered back to the mountain after dark, he sought Óin out and showed him the spot of blood. Óin led the ram to the halls of medicine and carefully unwound the dressing. One suture had pulled through the skin so he cut it off and applied salve saying it was too late to re-stitch and it would heal with a scar. He had so many scars now, one more wouldn't matter. Before starting his narrative, he slid back onto his back and asked, "Would you hand me the plank?"

Thráin looked around and saw what Thorin was requesting. He stretched out and snagged the end and dragged it into the water. With a gentle shove, he sent it to Thorin, who placed it under his head. He then slid into the water to his neck and got comfortable.

Head supported, Thorin began. "We drove the fell beings back into Moria. All up and down the pass, from the Main Gate to the East Gate, bodies of dwarves and the enemy were strewn for miles. We lost thousands and so did they and we worked for two weeks burning the dead and searching for survivors and you. I put Thrór, Náin, Dwili, Fundin and Frerin together in a grave and personally lit it on fire. We burned the bodies of our dead and carted armor and weapons back. I insisted not one orc be burned with ours and not one was. We threw them in the deep gully between the gates and poured oil on them also for quicker burning and to deprive their fellow orcs of a meal."

"Dáin found Náin and his bellow of pain and rage reverberated off the cliffs over Azanulbizar. He took the emblems of his father off himself through his tears. I offered to help, but he pushed me away. The day after the battle, I was still searching the Azanulbizar Gate and stumbled upon Frerin. He was dying."

Thráin felt his eyes well up, "Tell me everything."

"I didn't want to believe I was losing him, but his wounds were grievous. His dominant battle hand was missing. His nose was smashed into a pulp and he was breathing through his mouth. Somehow a scimitar got under his armor and he was eviscerated and had entrails flowing over his belt from under the metal. I remember taking a handful and trying to stuff them back in." As Thorin relayed, he kept his eyes to the dark roof of the cavern. Lit lamps provided a cheery glow of yellow, but the ceiling was clothed in blackness where the light didn't reach. "'Thorin, stop,' were his first words and almost last. I let go and took his remaining hand and asked, 'What happened?'"

"He told me. 'I did as Father ordered and disappeared into the soldiers. It was some of Náin's group. I told them to not give me away as Azog was hunting Durin's. Like good lads they are, not a word was spread. There were just too many of them. In the end I was fighting like a wild dwarf to my demise. You know Durin's never were any good at running away from a fight. If ya see Father, tell him I love him and will join our mother this day.'"

"I was crying and begging him not to die and then remembered to tell him, 'We lost Fundin yesterday, and Balin and Dwalin are digging a grave for Durin's. You'll be placed with good company.' I remember telling him about Fundin."

"He actually smiled at the thought of our cousins living and replied, 'I'm relieved they live. You won't be alone, Thorin.'"

"I asked, 'What do you mean?'"

"He pointed with his stump in a direction, 'That way. Dwili lost his battle over there. I saw him fall to a Warhammer an orc took off a dead dwarf. Have you found him yet?'"

"I remember shaking my head. 'Dwili is among the missing yet. We'll find him and he has earned a place with the Durin's, both for being a great warrior and putting up with our sister.' I gave a half-hearted laugh at that and continued, 'Not just any dwarf can put up with marrying the future King's daughter with two older brothers.'"

"That got him laughing. He was beyond pain, but coughed a little and replied. 'There wasn't a test I didn't put him through. Good thing he was trained by Náin himself as Dáin's sparring partner. Having his father a general in the Iron Hills army was a plus also for father and grandfather. You'll take care of the wee lads?' he asked."

"'If Dwili is as you say, they will become mine to raise and train. Father is too busy running the scattered kingdom and we still need to make a run at retaking Erebor. That hardscrabble mine in Dunland is playing out and Ered Luin isn't supporting all of us.' There were a million things I could and should have said, but talked about the stupid mines.'"

"'Who else?' Frerin's question got me focused again."

"'We found Náin by the East Gate and a lot of father's personal guard were there, but he's missing yet and I still have hope we will find him in this mess.'"

"'Dáin?' He asked, but it was a struggle and I could see it was the end."

"'Dáin is helping Balin and Dwalin with the digging. Sorry, I forgot to tell you.' I paused and looked him in the eyes. 'I couldn't have asked for a better little brother. Never once did you complain of our circumstances and became the main caretaker of Dis when Father and I were gone working. When you get to the Halls of Mandos, make them treat you like the prince you never got to be here.' We held gazes until his glazed over and he blinked no more. I closed his eyes and carried him to the burial place."

Thráin's one eye opened wide, but he let his son talk uninterrupted.

"Balin saw me coming through the bodies and knew who was in my arms. He said something to Dwalin and Dáin and they climbed from the hole and took Frerin from me. About that time, Gróin, Óin and Glóin came up, each lugging the bodies of Fundin and Náin and Thrór, They were washed and dressed in their finest clothes as if they died at home and we were putting them in ah crypt. It was easier for Gróin and his son's to ready the bodies than us, besides I was still searching for survivors and taking over for you. Óin reattached Grandfather's head so he looked normal for the short viewing we had for the soldiers to pay respects to the king. The sons of Fundin kissed his brow and he got laid in the grave first. Dáin jumped into the hole and accepted the body of his father. He gently laid him down and arranged his clothing and with a kiss jumped back out. We wiped Frerin's face, but didn't dress him in his finest. He went into the hole in his battle armor."

"I then informed the others. 'Before he died, Frerin told me where Dwili got killed. He hasn't walked up, so we know it most likely went bad for him. I want him buried here also,' I ordered. It was my turn to jump into the pit and accept my brother. I kissed him goooddd….," Thorin sniffed and let the tears roll into the water. "I kissed his head and told him we would be along in our own time. Óin then handed me the King and I carefully laid him in the center with his kin on each side. I leaned over Frerin and kissed him goodbye and jumped out of the hole with my hand held up. Dwalin caught it and pulled me in for a tight hug that I desperately needed. Dwalin and I went back to near where I found Frerin searched until we found Dwili. His skull was bludgeoned on the left side and he most likely never knew what hit him. I wouldn't have put it past his killer to be Azog due to the severity of the hit."

"Ye did put him in with the Durin's right?" Thráin wanted to make sure his son-in-law, whom he loved as another son, was treated right.

Thorin nodded, "We put him next to Frerin. Standing over the hole, I looked around and gave the order. 'After the soldiers have had a chance to come and view the king, I'll burn the bodies and we'll start stacking warriors on top of them. Pour oil over each layer. I don't want so much as a finger left unburned.' I took a barrel of oil and doused them completely and lit them on fire myself after all nearby got a look at the royal family who died. I didn't want the bones dug up and defiled. I made sure there was nothing left and many more bodies went on top and we kept adding bodies for two weeks. It took thirty funeral pits to burn just our own." Thorin took a deep breath and lifted his head for the first time to look at his father.

Thráin had tears creasing down his one eye into his beard. Without saying anything, he plunged under water and swam to the other side before coming up for air. The need for a breath drove him upwards and he rubbed his eye and swam back to where Thorin was now back on the bench, his own eyes slightly red from all the tears that accompanied his story.

"I knew you would want the details, Father."

Thráin sat beside his son and patted his knee under the water. "You know I would, painful as it was for the both of us. I'm proud of the way ye took charge an buried everyone proper. What happened next?"

"We stayed until all was burning and spoiled for consumption and that took two weeks of non-stop work like I said. We were scared the orcs would come back and attack, but they never did. Finally, everyone was accounted for except you. I refused to believe we overlooked you as either I or a Durin oversaw each body placed for burning and items were removed for family members. I looked through the wagonload of emblems and didn't see yours at all and I had with me, Grandfathers and Frerin's. I also kept Dwili's and if you look close, Fili is sporting some already. With your armor bearing rank of the prince, nobody would have missed you." He looked sideways at his father. "Dáin took what was left of Náin's army and headed straight to the Iron Hills. He wasn't looking forward to facing Grór and was sure it would hasten his own Grandfather's death. Grór died a few years later and always said he should have gone and met his end with his son. I took our army and we went back to Thorin's Halls a much smaller group. I tried to stay and rule, but we were always starving, so I took work where I could, mainly in the villages of men. Once, Círdan sent word that he needed work done from dwarves and I personally went and oversaw our masters. He invited me to his home, but I sent word I was there to work and get paid. Their elves did teach me their style of jewelry fabrication from gold. I was paid to make several items as the owner wanted them made from the dwarves for some reason I never discovered. It paid well and I was able to take time and search for you. Three times word came of sightings and all three times I went, only to find nothing. On top of that, Dis' bond started fading and I had to deal with that."

"My bond hasn't faded at all," Thráin replied.

"She's not in a good way. I want to get her back here next year. Seeing you will bring joy back into her life. I raised the boys as you raised me and Frerin. All the Durin's outside Dáin and Thorin lived with me and became my advisors. Balin, I sent to the various clans as my emissary, so he was on the road a lot. I left Gróin in charge when I was gone. He's in charge right now, although Dis has taken on her share of leadership roles. I hope he doesn't decide to stay as lord until Fili is ready. Lord Garad, Aneht's brother is more than capable of filling in."

"Garad survived, did he?" Thráin asked.

"The same dwarf that tried to remove your head for screwing up his sister's chances to wed the Crown Prince instead of just a lord," Thorin laughingly answered.

"Garad and I became fast friends after our fight," Thráin chuckled at the memory.

"He was one of my advisors as he was yours. I know your faux feud with Garad is for show." Thorin smiled at his father and then continued. "Every rumor of you, I checked out personally. I was heading back from yet another futile endeavor and went to Bree. It was raining and I went to the Prancing Pony for warmth and food instead of camping out in a soggy night. It was there that Gandalf was waiting for me. I wasn't aware you knew him?" Thorin abruptly changed the subject.

"Oh, I've known Gandalf all my life. He is ah Maia ya know?" Thráin got out of the pool and helped Thorin out also. He sat his son on a bench and fetched a soft towel for him and one for himself. As he dried off, he added, "He hadn't been ta Dale since before ye were born. Sometimes almost ah hundred years would pass before he would show up. He officiated over my wedding an was part of the party that escorted Lis ta Erebor, saying something about this marriage was important for future events. You know the elves have their witch, the lovely Lady Galadriel, and she told him ta personally take charge of my wedding."

"That's where I heard his name," Thorin now remembered. "You have to forgive me if listening to stories told for the thousandth time from our dwarrowdams caused me to tune them out."

Thráin laughed and nodded. He reached for his underwear and sat to pull them over his feet. "In time, ye get used ta grunting at the appropriate moments ta make them think ye are hangin on their every word." He reached for a thick pair of knitted woolen socks while he was still seated. "Ye'll learn how when ye have ah wife of yer own."

Thorin reached for his underwear and carefully tugged one leg over his injured foot that wasn't wrapped. Stitches were visible on the top and he could feel them on the sole as well.

Thráin continued as he stood and pulled his underwear up and tied the laces. "I ran into Gandalf on one of my travels ta the Iron Hills. I had the map an key for the back entrance an needed to keep them safe. I know of no more trustworthy person than Gandalf. I was camped in the Old Forest east of the Shire one stormy night an out of the misty rain came Gandalf. He shared my simple fare an we talked well into the night. He departed at sunup ta where I knew not an I continued my journey ta the Iron Hills, lighter in spirit for my knowledge that if the time came, he would most likely be part of the planning."

Thorin snorted as he wound a bandage around his foot, fewer wraps this time and he slid a large sock that looked much like what his father donned, slowly over the dressing. "It was he who told me it was time to reclaim the mountain. He came with me to Ered Luin and addressed the entire community. Our failures and losses were still too recent in the minds of most and they didn't want to sacrifice the next generation of sons. We had far too many without a father figure after the battle. Gandalf told us to meet at a certain Hobbit hole marked with his initial. Only our kin and three brave friends showed up at the assigned meeting place. I went north before that to a meeting of the clan leaders with my proposal. Dáin wouldn't look me in the eye. He told me it was a fool's mission. I left without one pledge. I think that is one of the reasons I don't want to marry. Those dwarrowlasses fathers turned me down. Now that we're successful, they all will want me for their daughters. I'm not going to be bartered off like a prized bull." Thorin glared at his father as he stood and pulled his underwear up. He broke eye contact as he tugged the laces over his groin together and tied them.

"So ye want nothing ta do with the lords of the other clans after they turned ye down?" Thráin replied after his tugged his tunic over his head. It was black with Durin geometric symbols in silver thread. He found it in his closet and remembered when Lis presented it to him on his birthday one year. She personally made the shirt and did all the needlework.

"I want them to suffer for not joining me, yes," Thorin admitted as he struggled to get a pant leg over his injured foot.

"And I want ta unite the clan lords under my banner. Next war, I want them not thinking twice before sending their armies. Ta do that, we need ta overlook them not helping in retaking the mountain, an marry their daughters. Nothin like ah weddin ta unite ah clan." Thráin hoped his wisdom was sinking in.

"What happens if I flat out refuse you?" Thorin pulled one boot on and stood up. He and his father were the same height and they looked into each other's faces.

Thráin smiled and spoke formally. "The throne will go to Dáin then, and his son, Thorin Stonehelm. A direct male line from Durin the Deathless will be maintained, even at the expense of you."

Thorin listened, not to the words so much as his father speaking formally. He knew his father spoke so only when issuing a decree. He clinched his teeth. "So Dáin turns me down and wouldn't help fight Smaug and he earns favor over me."

Thráin buckled his sword on and started adding knives. Thorin added a few knives, but hadn't worn _Orcrist_ since being injured. In fact he wasn't sure where it was. He would ask around.

"I can't explain something ye've never experienced, an that would be marriage. It makes ah single dwarf whole. Having ah family will give ye ah new perspective. Dwarrowdams have their uses. Ye were way too young when we lost most of ours, an the younger ones didn't have the elders ta lead them. It will be good ta get Aneht here ta set ah good example for them. Never before have we had so many Durin's. I want each of ye wed an propagating ah new generation. I have plans for all of ye." Thráin stepped closer to his son. "I want ta put ah Durin in every clan by the next generation. That's never happened before. We can control all of them with our own blood."

"Like a dynasty of inside rulers?" Thorin asked, although he was sure he knew the direction Thráin was heading.

"Exactly. Thorin, I know ye are smarting from being turned down by the other clan lords. Ye get even by marryin their daughters an takin over their families, not fighting against them. Dwarves love ta fight, but most aren't too smart. Use yer head."

Thorin whistled and soon the clip clop of hooves was heard and the ram entered the room. It started for the water until Thorin halted it with the command to stop. He hopped the few steps to its side. Thráin was quick to help him mount.

Thorin started to turn the mount when his father halted him with a hand on the animal's reins. "Son, tell me the truth. Did ye take yer brother's life?" Thráin saw Thorin jerk like punched.

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, but he really did die like I said. I did ten mercy killings of our brave soldiers and twice that number joyfully on the orcs. We all killed someone after the battle. Frerin died from blood loss and shock. He was injured so badly, he was beyond pain."

Thráin let go of the reins. "I have ah project for ye if yer up ta it."


	33. 33 Under The Mountain Pt 2

Thráin and Thorin were the last two to enter the dining room that was set up to feed them and their guests. Radagast and Beorn were still in attendance and asked not to leave by Gandalf until the core meetings to iron out a lasting treaty were over. The next phase of meetings would be held in the dwarven kingdom on this day, the nineteenth of November TA 2941. Thráin saw Ori and Erestor seated together and discussing how they would take notes. He was happy to see the dwarves interspersed among the elves and all seemed to be interacting as if old friends, and the Durin's on their best behavior. When he had a private meeting in his chambers with just the family and dwarven members of the Company, he made a few requests he hoped had been carried out.

Balin greeted the elves, Gandalf and Bard at the entrance of the main gate and told a waiting group of dwarves to take the horses to the barns feed them and give them a good brushing. "Lord Bard, my Elven guests, on behalf of King Thráin, I greet you. We have a fine breakfast set out of traditional dwarven fare; if you will please follow me." He took off in a direction and let the arriving group follow. Beorn, Radagast and Bilbo were still staying inside the mountain, although Beorn went out every evening and shape shifted into a bear for exercise and hunted orcs on the mountain, thus driving them away with his presence.

Elrond took the position on Balin's right as they maneuvered around boulders that still hadn't been removed from where Smaug did much damage over years with his comings and goings. He remembered an immaculate entrance with the golden bell hoisted high into the tall ceiling. It would ring when important guests arrived, informing all who lived in Erebor and could be heard clearly in Dale. Now it hung listlessly in the spot it came to rest after Thorin had it lowered to create an opening for them to join the battle. They skirted around the base and admired the fact that something that large could be cast from gold and still be lifted.

Massive gold chain links from the suspension chain was too tempting and several of the elves reached out and stroked the gold, including Thranduil. "What is the alloy mixed with the gold to give it strength," Elrond asked Balin from his position one step behind their host.

Balin turned, but didn't stop. He smiled up to the tall elf. "Our gold is mixed with mithril for added strength in the chain and iron on the bell so it won't leave dents when rang."

"You have Mithril?" Elrond questioned.

"We used to have some; it's all but gone now," Balin replied sadly. "We might have to go and try and reclaim Moria."

"Another fool's errand if you ask me," Gandalf chimed in.

They entered a smaller dining cavern lined with covered platters and pots of tea along one wall. Dori was waiting to greet them. "Please find a seat ta yer liking an my staff will serve ye. If ye need anything, I'm the one ta ask. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Lord Dori, eldest son of Mori and great, great nephew ta King Dáin II." He proudly listed his linage while everyone waited respectfully.

Ori shyly approached the tall, dark haired elf when the group arrived for an invited breakfast before the meeting got underway. "Excuse me, Lord Erestor?"

When they had the summit two hundred years prior, Erestor ate in this very hall and now noticed the tapestries were missing. He turned from where he was standing beside Glorfindel when he heard his name.

"I am Ori, brother of Dori. I am tasked with taking notes at the meeting. Dáin told me you take notes for the elves at the other meetings."

Erestor remembered the young dwarf from his visit to Imladris and thought him to be the politest dwarf he ever met; as the youngster was always saying excuse me or thank you. "Master Ori, of course I remember you. Please join me in breaking the fast and we'll decide what is to be written by whom."

Thorin slid off the back of his ram and a servant of Dáin's quickly led it away. He sat while another brought him a large bowel of oats with fresh baked apples diced on top and a mixture of honey and spices dripped enticingly over it all. A plate of bran muffins were placed before him along with a small pot of tea. After pouring for him, the servant asked, "What else do ya need, Prince Thorin?"

Thorin almost cringed at the title after fifty years of being called King Thorin. "This is fine." He took a mouthful as the servant left to wait on anyone who needed anything. Thorin grabbed a muffin and looked for the butter tub. It was in front of Thranduil, who was across from him and down one.

Celeborn was sitting across from Thorin and followed his eyes. He almost ignored the dwarf when he heard Elrond in his mind. _'Oh for the sake of Elbereth, pass him the butter.'_

' _I was going to make the princeling ask,'_ Celeborn replied, but reached for the crock and slid it in front of Thorin.

Thorin looked up and gave a nod of thanks, but didn't speak.

Thranduil smirked, "I see Elrond didn't accidently chop your foot off as I requested, PRINCE Thorin." He emphasized the Prince, knowing it would irritate Thorin. "I would deal with you as one king to another, but you've been demoted." He smiled, showing his dimples and added, "I have your weapons from your trespass through my kingdom. What will you give me for their return?"

Thorin glared at him and shoved a spoonful of oats in his mouth before speaking to control an angry outburst. He took a draught of tea before replying in an even tone. "My father gave you the Starlight Gems of Lasgalen on a bed of our finest diamonds. Those weapons you stole are not of any monetary value. We made them at night after working for others. The handles are mostly horn from animals we hunted. The ore we mined in the Blue Mountains, so the quality is not quite as good as what comes from the Iron Hills. Some of the knives I personally made for my nephews as gifts. They are engraved in Angerthas Erebor Cirth to them from me. One of the knives Glóin carried was his son Gimli's first knife ever made for his father. Memories of making those weapons we will always carry in our minds. If you return them, it will be due to your good faith in a lasting peace. I don't expect consideration on your part for the return of what is ours. I expect nothing from elves that we won't pay dearly for. Also, Gandalf insisted I keep the elven sword, _Orcrist_ , and it has vanished after I got it back from Legolas." He stopped talking and went back to eating, leaving Thranduil looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Likewise, Celeborn listened to the exchange as he ate.

Suddenly, Thranduil registered what Thorin said. "Elrond took _Orcrist_ from Legolas. I don't know how you would have gotten it from him." Thranduil glanced across the room to Legolas, but he was talking to the twins and not listening. A sword wasn't important enough to break into his son's mind and concentrated on what Thorin was saying.

"Legolas threw it into an orc that was trying to kill me. As it went over the falls, I pulled it from its chest. I had it when Azog attacked me and it saved my life. After I passed out, I never saw it again."

"Elrond has it," Celeborn finally spoke his first words to Thorin. "You'll have to ask him what his intention with the sword is." Although he knew Elrond was planning on returning it, wasn't about to speak for him. He didn't want to be in this mountain surrounded by dwarves and was on edge. If Lothlórien wasn't involved with the shipping, he would not be here. Normally the king of Rohan took care of these annoying details. He made his peace with Thráin, the only dwarf he was willing to even remotely contemplate an alliance. All he knew about the son, was he worked hard and had a love of gold. As far as he was concerned, the two counterpoised each other. To his relief, Thorin didn't seem to like elves either and breakfast was mostly silent where they ate quietly as talk flowed around them.

* * *

Dáin sat near Glorfindel and found the Balrog slayer more than willing to tell him how he got killed over six thousand years before. When Glorfindel finished, Dáin asked, "Did ye leave ah wife or bairns?"

Glorfindel gave a ready smile. "No, I haven't bonded with my one yet. Maybe she awaits across the sea. When I agreed to come back, it was with the knowledge I would not put myself above that of the house of Turgon."

"I won't ask the linage, but how is Elrond related ta your quest? I'm assuming since ye live in his house, that he is yer charge."

Glorfindel nodded, "He is a descendant of King Turgon. I will stay until his last offspring sails."

* * *

Erestor made small talk with Ori and the other dwarf he was seated with who was introduced as Bifur.

"Weren't you the dwarf who had the axe head in your forehead?" Erestor made the connection. To his surprise, the dwarf spoke in perfect Khuzdul and he answered in kind.

"You speak our forbidden language?" Ori whispered and looked around, while Bifur looked equally stunned.

"I learned your language about five thousand years ago from Durin II. It's a long story, but several elves and Gandalf speak your language. Did you know it was the elves who gave you written Cirth?" Erestor asked them.

Bifur shook his head, while Ori nodded. "I like to learn our history," Ori admitted. "I'm not much of a warrior, like my brother's. They were always off working and I spent a lot of time with our mother and she insisted I learn all I can about everything."

"Well maybe you can tell me why I see outlines of tapestries I remember at one time gracing these walls," Erestor pointed to the bare hewn stone.

Ori smiled as he looked where Erestor pointed. "We took them down because Smaug burned some of them and they made this area smell of burnt cloth. This is the private dining room of the Durin's when they don't eat in their chambers."

"I did not know that," Erestor admitted. "When there was a meeting of dwarves, men and elves long ago in Dale, we spent a few days in Erebor as guests of King Thrór and dined in this very room."

They continued a pleasant conversation over their mush and muffins.

* * *

Thráin sat across from Elrond and let the servant wait on him before speaking. "Good morning ta ye, Lord Elrond. How is the fare this morning?

"Very good. I haven't had a traditional dwarvish breakfast since our last visit when King Thrór invited us to spend a couple days in the mountain during that summit when Thorin was a baby."

"Our food isn't that quality. This is Dáin's travel provisions. He feeds his army very well and we are the recipients this cool winter morning. I made sure Thorin got ah good long soak in our heated pools. That's why we're running ah little late."

"I remember soaking in your pools. It was even better than my bathing pools or Celeborn's."

"Feel free ta use them. They are almost vacant right now with the mountain deserted. If ye wish, ye can stay here in the mountain in our guest rooms. We don't have the amenities of trained servants here yet, but the rooms are much as when we ran from the mountain and are warmer and dry."

"If it were just my people, I would be tempted, but I know Celeborn will never stay in your mountain." At that moment he threw a look across the room to where Celeborn was sitting. He looked back to Thráin. "Speaking of Celeborn, he has to be reminded we are your guests."

"What did he do?" Thráin's back was turned so he missed what may have transpired.

"He wasn't going to pass the butter to Thorin. Its small things like that that leads to larger issues," Elrond quietly griped.

Thráin chuckled, "After so many years in Dol Guldur, even having butter is still ah luxury. I don't know when all this will become commonplace again, but it is still new an wonderful. I for one will make an effort ta get along with everyone."

Elrond snorted quietly. "I've never seen a dwarf act like you since Durin the sixth. A Durin holds the name when it is determined a reincarnation has taken place. I'm still not sure how you know and I'm a lore master."

Thráin ate a few bites thinking the best way to describe birthing of a Durin that a non-dwarf could follow. "When ah Durin is born, ah mark is upon them if they are ah reincarnation of Durin the Deathless. Legend has it that Durin leaves the Halls of Mandos an returns as an infant. The original Durin was created with ah mark in the shape of a star upon his body, as seen in Durin's vision when he looked into the pool. Our creator, Aulë, placed the mark upon our leader in ah distinct birthmark. Every Durin has ta be through the male line an have that mark at birth. I don't have it. Neither of my sons carried the mark. At the birth of each son of the king; the newborn is presented naked before the council an the mark is looked for. Neither Thorin nor Frerin had the mark. It has never gone ta ah second born son an so far the line has either continued through the first or second born son. If say, Dáin would succeed me, it would be the first for the son of ah third born. If the line is broken, like through ah daughter, never again will ah Durin appear. Thorin must marry an produce ah son or we will lose the seventh Durin, which legend says, will lead the dwarves away from Middle Earth ta the west an our undying lands where all the dwarves will be reunited."

"Does Thorin know he must continue the line?"

"He doesn't believe in the legend," Thráin said quietly. "He says the maker would never have allowed the tragedies we endured ta afflict us so."

"Sounds like a certain elf lord I know who doesn't believe in Eru Ilúvatar for much the same reason."

"When we ran from Smaug, there were too many of us ta remain together. I took ah bag of gold that I snagged from our family chambers, along with a map an key to the backdoor. With the gold, I bought all Girion would sell me for food, bedding an tents. They were in bad shape also an had ta disperse like the dwarves. We drew family lots of four. One group went ta the Iron Hills and consisted of the worst injured; the second went ta the Red Mountains in the east. The third, I made arrangements with Thranduil ta allow them ta cross the Great Elven Road ta the Blue Mountains; an the fourth group consisted of the king an Durin's, an we went south ta Rohan an finally Dunland. When we passed on the east bank of the Anduin River across from Lothlórien, we found bags of food an knew the elves were helping us. We never saw them an I didn't cross into their realm, for we knew we were forbidden from entering the land of the witch."

Elrond smiled at his description of Galadriel.

"I ordered ah record of everything we were given." Thráin paused and looked over Elrond's shoulder. Nori wandered up and hand signed swiftly. Thráin then picked up where he left off. "I won't be beholden ta an elf. I expect the wine an ale will be part of the payment or I might not ever trade with ye again."

Elrond smiled, "Now you are starting to sound like a dwarf. I was worried for a moment permanent damage had been done in the dungeons of Dol Guldur and you became generous and kind."

Thráin grinned at that, but added, "An ah want ah bill for treating dwarves after the battle. My son has never come cheap. I never knew what the word hemorrhage meant until I started having bairns. I informed my father that all the miners were getting ah pay raise after I got ah monthly bill from the market for necessities on ah baby, an I had three."

"As did I," Elrond added with a grin. "I had construction done and the twin's grandfather, Celeborn, found the most expensive workers he could. They all had master of something after their name and I learned expertise cost more than a young elf looking for work. My sons still have to do an honest day's work to help pay for their room and board and they are coming up on three thousand years old."

"We heard that, Adar," Elladan called from his place just down the table from them. "Glorfindel showed us what work consists of and we follow his example."

Thráin laughed and addressed Elrond and them. "I read the chapter in the book on yer twins where he taught them how ta steal cookies."

Identical smiles were thrown back at him. "Erestor could write a book on our pilfering skills," Elrohir stated with pride.

"Speaking of thieving, how much do ya think my kin made off with?" Thráin asked Elrond.

Elrond let out a laugh. "I wasn't going to mention a few items that came up missing, like a candlestick, eating utensils, goblets and a few other miscellaneous articles."

"Can't trust dwarves," Thráin joked with a reciprocal chuckle. He looked around and all were done eating and the servants were picking up dishes. He stood. "Listen up," he roared and all talking ceased. "If you'd be so kind as ta follow me, I'll take ye ta where I'm having the meeting today."

Thranduil and Celeborn exchanged uneasy looks, not liking the thought of leaving this room not far from the main gate and freedom if the dwarves turned surly. Both were armed, but had flashbacks to when Menegroth was attacked and feared this might be an attempt to eliminate the heads of elven houses again. Thranduil reached out silently and linked with Celeborn and Legolas, who was still near Elrohir and Elladan. _'Legolas, when we leave, take the twins and leave the mountain. In fact, patrol the area for fell beings.'_

' _I thought we were to attend the meetings today as a learning lesson on how to deal with dwarves?'_ Legolas shot back, although his face stayed looking away so nobody had an idea they were hatching a plan.

' _I don't know where Thráin is taking us and it might be a trap. We are expendable. You three are not.'_

' _I agree. Do as your Adar commands,'_ Celeborn added his voice and opened the link to the twins. _'Elladan, Elrohir, when we leave, follow Legolas to the gate. Get your horses and go on a patrol. Come back this evening to our tents. We will fill you in on what happened today. You know my distrust of dwarves.'_ Everyone headed to the door and links were broken.

In the hall, the younger elves broke off to leave the group. Elrond looked at his sons in surprise.

' _Daeradar is sending us away,'_ Elrohir quickly filled him in.

Elrond gave one nod of his head that he understood. "Glorfindel, please join the elflings," Elrond commanded in a tone he rarely used with his seneschal.

Immediately on alert, Glorfindel looked around and didn't see anything amiss.

Elrond stepped close and laid a hand on his shoulder. _'Celeborn and Thranduil have a bad feeling. I hope it's just their natural distrust of dwarves, but I'll not risk my iôn's or Legolas. If it is a trap, take them to safety. Do not engage, but leave them to rot. Without supplies, an army of this size won't last too long holed up in the mountain. I personally think we will be fine and Celeborn is allowing his hatred and distrust of dwarves to see danger where none exists, but we must protect the young.'_

To the onlookers, the two lords looked to be straightening each other's robes.

' _Tell you the truth, I would much rather be hunting orcs than listening to everyone pontificate about how many wagonloads Celeborn will allow on the East Elven Road.'_ Glorfindel patted Elrond's shoulder and hastened after the younger elves.

Elrond saw Thráin watching him curiously and explained. "We have other plans for the elflings today. They are going with Glorfindel on another scouting mission to see if any fell beings are in the area yet."

Thráin led them lower into the bowels of the mountain and the elves were on the lookout for armed dwarves.

Celeborn addressed Elrond. _'Ask the dwarf why his daeriôns weren't at breakfast.'_

"King Thráin, are your grandson's joining us today or playing war like my sons?" He kept his tone light.

"Nay, those two were set ah task of inventorying all the wine and ale and hopefully will have the numbers by this afternoon an will join us."

"I see. You'll have to share your secret on how to get two rambunctious boys to listen and obey. I've been trying for centuries and mine still go back to their old elfling ways of shirking duties and disappearing." Elrond hoped his response covered any suspicions his first question might have raised.

"I heard enough of the boys activities while at Imladris ta know they would rather follow your sons than do an honest day's work. I'm glad they ate early before you arrived or they might be riding behind your sons as we speak."

There was a lull in their talking and Erestor found an opening and asked into Elrond's mind. _'Why did you send Glorfindel and the elflings away?'_

' _To humor Celeborn and Thranduil. They don't like the idea of all of us under the mountain together. Neither will ever fully recover from the sack of Doriath.'_

Thráin pointed out sights as they walked ever deeper into the mountain. Thorin, on his ram trotted on ahead and was soon out of sight.

Celeborn and Thranduil brought up the rear and kept in mental contact. _'I see about twenty soldiers near the landing on the left,'_ Celeborn cautioned.

' _The deeper we go, the more there are. I hear the forge fires, but not pounding of iron,'_ Thranduil responded.

' _Could be Thráin is playing us for fools,'_ Celeborn stated. _'If this be our end, Galadriel will bring the mountain down on them. I wonder if Mithrandir senses anything amiss.'_

' _He is blind to the treachery of dwarves,'_ Thranduil sneered back.

After what seemed like forever, they entered a heavily guarded cavern. It was brightly lit and a long table was situated in the center and many chairs were at the table and also in a second row ringing the table on three sides. "I brought ye here ta the heart of the mountain. This is where we work with our gold an gems an I am havin Thorin give ye ah demonstration. If ye'd follow me one more short walk before we return here an commence with the meeting." He led the way down a hall that had an armored guard in front of every closed door.

Celeborn saw the unmistakable Cirth of Erebor Angerthas **.** He could read Doriath Angerthas as he learned it while Daeron was inventing it for the dwarves. One such door read, _Diamonds._ Another said _Corundum-Rubies._ Others were blocked by the bodies of guards, but he read enough to know they were passing through the hall were gems were housed and mentioned it to Thranduil. They exited into a room with a small lit forge and Thorin standing at a work table. They gathered around and Celeborn let his mind go back thousands of years to when the dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost used to make jewelry in Menegroth for the royal family. He let his eyes stray to the walls and the posted guards while Bard, Beorn, Bilbo, the wizards and some elves were paying rapt attention.

Thorin saw his father's guests had arrived and used tongs to pick up the red hot bar of softened gold. He laid it on a metal plate imbedded into the rock tabletop and with his other hand used a small hammer to flatten it into the thickness he wanted. In a hole in the table was a metal rod sticking up about a foot in length, vertical to the table. Before their amazed eyes, he started pounding the flattened rod around the pole in a serpentine spiral until it was completely on the pole. He dropped the hammer and with tweezers plucked a small gem of apatite and inserted it into the hot metal. Just as quickly, he added four more of different colors. As the metal cooled the gold shinned brightly against the dark rod. He reached with his gloved hand and plucked it from the rod and made a few adjustments. With an edging tool, he carved a beautiful pattern around the gems. On the inside he made a mark and laid the piece on the table for all to see. He looked at Bard. "I am giving this to your daughter, Sigrid. She is almost of age to wed for humans and will need jewelry befitting her station of the Lord of Dale's daughter."

"I hope you don't think you are going to wed her?" Bard replied, not sure what an expensive gift would mean coming from a dwarf.

The dwarves laughed, but Bard noticed Thorin didn't crack a smile. It dawned on him; he didn't think he ever saw him smile.

"Girion's daughter was of age to marry when Smaug came. She was killed, but I was commissioned as a young apprentice to fashion her wedding jewelry, as Girion wished it to be manufactured by a prince for added value. I was already paid for the work. I will honor my debt to your family and create a set of wedding jewelry for what is paid for."

Bard was stunned and to his surprise tears stung his eyes. "Why?"

"To honor my word." Thorin let the statement hang between them and both knew when Bard asked him to do so. He handed him a sheaf of papers with sketches on them. Bard flipped through the drawings and then laid out them out on the table for all to see. Each one represented a different item and had at least three angles per sheet were seen of the bracelet, diadem, necklace, earrings and rings. "Girion, in this very room sat with me while I drew those for his daughter's wedding." He picked up the bracelet and sat it above the drawing. "I already had this piece of gold sized to fashion the first piece when Smaug came," he pointed to the drawing. "When I came back into this room a couple days ago, it was a reminder how fast one's life can be altered forever."

"Is it cool enough to touch?" Bard asked.

Thorin took his gloves off and touched the metal, then picked it up. He took it and hobbled to a cauldron and plunged it in, holding it under cold water for a minute. Drying his hands and it off, he gave it to Bard.

Bard ran his fingers over the detailed craftwork. "You made it look easy." He handed it to Erestor, who looked and passed it to Elrond.

"I've been working with metals for over a hundred and fifty years," Thorin responded.

"I have ah vault ready for your inspection." Thráin drew them back to the reason they were in the mountain and it wasn't to watch Thorin create beautiful jewelry.

Celeborn handed the item to Thranduil and they looked at one another, faces expressionless. Deception was expected, but not honor coming from dwarves, and they still had doubts.

Thráin took the bracelet and led the way back to the brightly lit large area with its pillars and hallways branching in all directions. A smaller area just off the dominate cavern was a sealed door. Thráin took a key and inserted it into the hole and turned. There was a sound of moving parts inside the door and it swung out causing everyone to take a step back. He stepped into the darkness and soon the interior lit up as he reached for a knob and allowed gas to flow into the bowls where a wick burned brightly. Bard followed and the dwarves stayed out, but motioned for the elves, Beorn, Bilbo and the wizards to go and see a dwarven vault.

"This will be yer vault until such time ye can safely guard yer own wealth." Thráin handed Bard the key. "That is the only key, so don't lose it, Lad." He placed the bracelet on a table. "There, the first wealth of Dale."


	34. 34 Under The Mountain Pt 3

Back in the central cavern, Thráin asked his guests to sit at the table and stood at the end until all were seated. He was pleased to see Thorin at his left hand and Dáin at his right. The only other two dwarves at the table were Balin and Ori. The rest of the dwarves took chairs on the second row. "This is where Smaug moved all the wealth of Erebor an piled it for ah nest. He didn't mess with the unrefined gold or tiny gems; just finished product." He saw everyone looking around. His eyes focused on Bilbo, sitting between Gandalf and Celeborn at the far end of the table. In fact, Gandalf, like the meeting before, took the chair opposite his. He had Bilbo on one side and Radagast on the other. Radagast looked bored and kept reaching in his pockets and fishing out crumbs and shoving them under his hat. At least Gandalf removed his.

"The only non-dwarves ta ever see the wealth of Erebor in its entirety is Bilbo Baggins an the elven lass, Tauriel, as they helped move it back into the vaults."

Bilbo smiled self-consciously as he looked at those sitting and looking at him.

"As such, I am asking him ta witness the amount I gave ta Thorin for his share."

Bilbo looked surprised and Gandalf frowned.

"King Thráin," Gandalf began sternly, "I brought Bilbo on this journey to steal the Arkenstone and help find the entrance to the mountain. I think his duties are done for the dwarves."

"Your burglar helped count and weigh the gold. He dedicated many days he didn't have ta, for the effort of helping dwarves," Thráin countered. He still hadn't sat, but standing was only looking a seated Gandalf in the eye. "I'm not going to harm him, just seek his opinion."

"Well, in that case…..you may, but I don't want one word to reach my ears that he was injured."

Thráin looked at Thorin, who was sitting at an angle to rest his foot on a soft divan. "Promise me, you won't hurt your burglar again."

Thorin waved his hand dismissively. "My foot is starting to hurt. Let's get this done so I can start drinking."

Elrond stood and rounded the table and knelt before Thorin. "Allow me to help." He placed his hands around the socked foot and the dwarves crowded around to watch a glow emit from them. After a couple minutes, he stopped and stood. "Better?"

Thorin nodded, not liking to be waited on like a dwarfling, but he did feel much better. "Thank you," was all he said.

Elrond went back to his seat beside Celeborn. He had Erestor on his other side, who was sitting next to Ori so they could work together.

Erestor noticed Ori had scribbled several runes in Angerthas Erebor and leaned over. "How many dialects of Angerthas do you know?"

"All of them," Ori replied and kept writing.

Thráin finally sat and looked at Elrond. "You take excellent care of my son. He might not appreciate it, but I do."

Thorin grunted and kept his eyes on the table. Spending this much time with elves was straining his patience. He didn't know it, but likewise, Celeborn was struggling with proximity to this many dwarves.

Gandalf was watching him intently for signs of instability. So far, Thorin acted like Thorin of old.

Thráin officially began the final phase of negotiations. "I asked for this part of the meeting ta be held here for several reasons. The first, I wanted Bard ta have witnesses ta his getting ah vault. He looked at Celeborn and made a hand sign in Khuzdul and Balin jumped up from his place beside Thorin and rushed away. "Lord Celeborn, I know of the treachery of the dwarves from Nogrod against Doriath. I had ah very good education on all things elvish from Verthenwë. We spent many years teaching each other all we could remember. He gave me ah detailed account of the history of Doriath."

Balin came rushing in with a wooden box in his hand. He sat it in front of Thráin and retook his place beside Thorin.

Thráin opened the lid and looked at contents only he could see. "The Arkenstone is in my personal vault and it will remain there until the throne is repaired. Next in immeasurable value the dwarves own is this. He closed the lid and with a flick of his wrist sent the box down the table.

Celeborn reach out and snagged the small box before it reached Gandalf. He lifted the lid and his eyes went wide, a sign that the most stoic elf in Middle Earth was stunned. "I thought this under the sea from whence it came."

"Nay, when Belegost succumbed to the waters; this was in the pocket of the Lord and moved to Khazad-dûm. When the Balrog forced the dwarves ta flee again, it was in the pocket of Náin the First, when he fled. We didn't get it out of the mountain when Smaug came. They were gifts from King Thingol and Queen Melian ta the dwarves of Belegost and all that survive from that time among the dwarves. It is a reminder that dwarves and elves can work together. Once trust existed between our races and you were alive to know it," Thráin spoke formally.

Celeborn took the pearl named, Nimphelos, and held it up for all to see. It was a pinkish white and in the light reflected pigments of blue, green, orange and lavender and over an inch across. "I was an elfling when Círdan the shipwright gave this to King Thingol. He was going to have it set in a necklace for Melian, but came up short on funds to pay the dwarves for digging the caves of Menegroth and they accepted this as partial payment. The alliance with the dwarves was prosperous for both realms." He placed it back in the box the box and pushed it to Bilbo, who looked in awe and shoved it to Gandalf and thus it rounded the table back to Balin, who closed the lid.

Balin slid it across the table to Elrond, who opened the box and gazed admiringly. "May I hold it?" He asked Thráin.

At the king's nod, Elrond took it reverently in his long fingers and then wrapped his fist around it. Holding it so Erestor could see, he commented, "I know a lot of stories of this pearl and never dreamed it survived. How much do you want for it?" He looked expectantly at Thráin.

"It's not for sale, Laddie. Why do ye want it?"

"I was thinking it would make a lovely necklace for my wife when I sail," Elrond replied as he set it back in the box and slid it back to Balin.

Thráin laughed. "If I thought I could have gotten away with it, I would have given it as ah gift ta my Lis. Nay, it's part of our wealth and heritage. Have Lord Círdan find ye another one. Should be easy enough."

"If it were, my mother-in-law would be wearing one," Elrond joked and looked at Celeborn, who nodded.

Balin handed the box behind him to Dwalin, who returned it to the king's personal vault.

Thráin went to his next topic. "I have in our archives in Ered Luin, ah complete list of charity during our journey ta safer lands. I don't remember the exact details, but do remember how much is owed ta the elves and men. He made a sign in Khuzdul and Dwalin, Óin, Glóin, Dori and Nori left. Thráin looked at the scribes. "Ye two might want ta make sure the records are accurate." He looked around the table. "When I get an itemized list, I will forward it ta yer kingdoms for comparisons ta make sure ye aren't cheated."

The dwarves returned lugging satchels of something heavy. They each placed bags on the table at either Thráin's right or left side and he had to stand to be seen.

"King Thranduil, for the bag of gold you gave to me the year I used your Elven Road; I have that amount with interest. Also, I estimated no less than fifteen trips that I know about where we used your road before it became impassable with the Mirkwood sickness. I'll honor my father's contract that was in good standing until we renegotiated just the other day. "All together, there is eight hundred pounds of gold coin for your coffers." His formal decree wasn't lost on anyone as they were coming to know the two speech patterns from the king.

Dáin stood and lugged two heavy bags off the table and took them around the table and Dwalin did the same. They repeated the trip until eight bags were piled on the table before the elven king. Thranduil stood and stepped back as sacks were set before his spot. "Each sack weighs ah hundred pounds," Dáin stated as Dwalin set the final bag on the table. He smiled at the surprised look on Thranduil's face. "As much enjoyment as I would get from ye lugging it two miles ta the surface, I'll provide rams for ye at no extra charge…this time."

Thorin snorted in disgust and so far hadn't raised his eyes off the table more than an handful of times. If it was his decision to make, Thranduil would get nothing for his behavior all those years before.

"There are sixteen hundred coins per bag," Thráin explained. He looked at Celeborn next. "For the food you placed for my people, I have tallied the cost if we paid fair price. I don't remember the exact amounts we found, but I do recall the amount you would get if ever I had a chance to even things a bit.

Once again, Dáin and Dwalin stood and took two bags that looked as heavy as those bequeathed to Thranduil. He stood and moved out of the way for the dwarves. As he sat, Thráin told him how much he was getting. "In addition, for the food and my care in Lothlórien, I am giving you four bags of a hundred pounds each."

"The food my wife insisted I place for you doesn't come to half that amount," Celeborn protested.

"I based the amount on what we paid Girion for what little he parted with," Thráin spoke quietly and Bard was almost ashamed to bear the title ancestor to one who would cheat the dwarves in their time of need.

"Men gouged you with unfair prices and the elves turned their backs on you. Why are you even dealing with us?" Bard asked.

Gandalf smiled down the table at his old friend. "I can answer that, Lord Bard." Everyone at the table looked at the wizard. "Dwarves by nature are greedy and secretive. Reasoning with the average dwarf is like reasoning with Fëanor not to steal the Silmaril's. In every race there is an exception. I've known for over two hundred years that Thráin is that exception among dwarves. I didn't expect the elves to accept his word as most of their dealings are with lesser dwarves."

Thorin ground his teeth and refused to look down the table.

"Bard, you are next." Thráin regained control after Gandalf's glowing commendation. "Again, when Thorin arrives next year from his trip to Ered Luin, he will have the exact figures, but I paid a down payment with every coin I could muster from everyone who fled the firedrake who had a coin in his pocket. You are owed in addition to what we gave, three thousand pounds."

Bard looked at the four small bags left in front of the king. "Am I getting another down payment?"

Most at the table laughed, including Thráin. "I have the coin in wheelbarrows waiting for the meeting ta adjourn an we'll get it moved into yer vault. Ye have the key after all."

"What about the amount Thorin promised at Lake-town?" Bard asked.

Thráin and everyone looked at Thorin.

He raised angry eyes to Bard. "My father is weak and old. Your master was like Girion, greedy. And you have the gall to call dwarves greedy. Tell them what I was forced to agree to." Done with his belligerent rant, he once again folded in on himself.

Bard addressed Thráin. "My master and Thorin came to the agreement for two thousand pounds of gold and five hundred diamonds and another fifty pounds of assorted precious gems."

Thráin looked to Balin, "Is it true?"

Sadly, Balin nodded his head.

"And ye agreed ta that?" Thráin's low deadly voice was directed directly at his son.

Thorin sighed, "I would have given the mountain away by that point. We had just escaped a week's captivity in Thranduil's dungeon and needed clothing and good weapons. Not to mention a boat and food. We were so close and yet as helpless as when Smaug first came."

"And Lake-town had the weapons you needed to kill a dragon?" Thráin switched subtly to formal speech.

Fili and Kili took that moment to enter and heard that tone again and looked at each other in relief. It wasn't them being led into a trap.

"What's done is done." Thorin looked at father in defiance.

"I thought yer bartering skills better than that. I would expect as much from the lads, but ye've been around long enough ta know how not ta be taken."

He saw the truth in Thorin's eyes and in an instant let rage win. He jumped up and swung his fist, connecting with Thorin's jaw, sending him off the chair to the stone floor. Letting Balin help Thorin back to his seat as if nothing had happened; he turned to a stunned Bard. "I will honor his agreement, but don't expect ever again to think dwarves are such fools. You have five years to secure Dale an move your gold or I'll start charging interest on my vault. Just so you know, interest is a thousand gold coins per year."

"That is sufficient motivation," Bard answered. He shot a glance at Thorin, who was as before, sulking and wondered what exactly transpired to set the normally congenial dwarf off.

Thráin turned to Beorn next. "For yer not killing my kin an hospitality, an providing horses, I offer three hundred gold coin." He handed the bag to Dáin, who delivered with a grin.

"Radagast and Gandalf, full pouches of gold for yer needs." He picked one up in each hand and tossed them expertly down the table where they were likewise caught by both wizards.

He saved Elrond for last. "Hold on ah minute, Lord Elrond." He turned to Fili and Kili and signaled.

Fili replied with his hand and Thráin turned back to the elf lord of Imladris. "If I had known how little wine we had, I would never have agreed ta yer terms." He turned to Thorin. "My lad, I'm sorry for decking ye when I seem ta be no better."

Thorin, for the first time, smiled.

Thráin turned back to Elrond. "I will honor my word, but only five barrels a year can be sent after the first three years. Otherwise we will run out too soon with me supplying three great elven houses."

"I'm glad I sent Glorfindel with the twins and Legolas. He will be heartbroken," Elrond dryly replied.

"I have two hundred pounds of coin to pay for your hospitality and items stolen, and you'll get more when I get the bill on your healing services." Thráin formally replied and picked the last two bags up and carried them to Elrond, who stood and easily lifted them to the table.

Thráin walked back to the head of the table and remained standing. "That is all I have. Let's begin with what the wagons need ta bring us." He sat down and looked at Bard.

Sensing it was his moment to talk for men, Bard cleared his throat. "We need everything. We find our positions much as the dwarves over a hundred years ago." He looked at Thráin. "I hope your hospitality is not as Girion's and we don't lose all you are going to give us."

"Our situation is not desperate anymore. Ye might not know this, but I spent many years in captivity with a man and an elf. For the most part, we had nothing. What we did get, we shared equally. If not for that experience, I could easily take back what I'm giving ye. All the wealth of this mountain is not worth one day apart from my children. I may seem hard on Thorin, as ye have seen, but it's our way. Dwarves use fists and head butts as much as words. The sooner ye learn that, the easier time ye'll have dealin with us."

"I hope you are a dwarf of your word," Bard responded soberly. He felt like a kid among grownups as even the youngest, Ori, was decades older than he.

"I want yer two eldest coming ta the mountain soon ta start their training. Ye are too old ta educate, but they will learn."

* * *

Talk flowed until afternoon and all were tired of sitting. Thráin stood indicating that day was over. "For anyone interested, the pools are now open. Feel free ta bathe or swim. I know Thorin needs ta get back into the mineral pool." He looked at Bard. "Lord Bard, if you'll go with Balin, he'll help ye get yer gold in the vault."

Thorin let out a whistle and a dwarf appeared leading the ram. He motioned for Fili and Kili to accompany him and left without a word or glance to anyone.

Elrond watched him go and quickly found Thráin among the milling beings. "I was going to impart healing upon Thorin's side."

"Well then, Lad, follow them. They are going directly ta the pools. Ye know where they are from yer last visit."

Elrond nodded, "I do indeed. I wish Celeborn would relax with me, now that he knows he won't be slaughtered by dwarves."

"After Verthenwë told the story of the First Age, I don't blame Lord Celeborn. If someone slaughtered my family, I wouldn't be so hasty ta forgive either."

Their attention was diverted as several rams were led into the area saddled with packs in which to load the gold.

Elrond approached Thranduil and Celeborn next. "I'm going to check on Thorin. Will you two return and partake of the mineral pools? I've used them and they are the best for easing aches."

Thranduil quickly responded, "I've been in them also and have to agree; they are superior to even mine." He looked at Celeborn, _'Maybe we misjudged.'_

' _Or maybe they wish to kill us while we are naked,'_ Celeborn quickly retorted.

Elrond closed his eyes in disgust. _'I am willing to risk my life for a soak. Tell my sons they may join me and we'll go to the Halls of Mandos together.'_ With that he stalked away after Thorin.

* * *

Bard let Balin lead him to a hallway past his vault. Rounding a corner, he saw four wheelbarrows piled high with sacks.

"This is the wealth of Dale." Balin pointed to the wheelbarrows.

"I'm speechless," Bard replied as he walked to the first load and placed his hand on the top of the tall pile. He watched as Dwalin, Nori, Dori and Bifur each took a load and started moving towards his vault. Remembering he had the key, he hurried ahead and opened the door. He reached for the knob and turned, amazed when the room lit up. He never seen such technology before and would have to ask how it was done. He stepped aside as the heavy loads came through the door. He helped the dwarves unload and stack in holes drilled inside solid rock. Each hole had a door that he shut when it could hold no more. One by one, the dwarves left until he was alone with Balin. "How does this stack up against Dale of old? Do you know?"

"It's about a tenth, more or less, of Dale's wealth from what I was told. When Smaug came and Girion had to leave Dale, he took its wealth to Lake-town, making the town on the water very rich. However, Lake-town didn't have any trade coming their way anymore and the wealth just sat in your storehouse until, as Tauriel told me, it went to the bottom of the lake under Smaug. You can increase your wealth by diving and retrieving the gold. It would give your young men and boys a task that would help you in the long term."

"How does it stack against what I heard was in this mountain?"

"Well, Laddie, let's just say, it won't be missed." With that Balin turned the lights down and they made the long hike back to the main gate.

The elves were long gone and Balin was hungry. It was decided the final day of talks for wrapping up anything missed would take place the next day in Thranduil's tent. He noticed the doors were complete and working as he bade Bard farewell. Though made of wood, they would keep out the winter chill and give a small measure of protection.

* * *

By the time Elrond arrived at the heated mineral pools, Thorin was once again naked and soaking to his neck. Fili and Kili were also in the pool with him. "Mind if I join you?"

The younger dwarves looked shocked that an elf would ask to bathe with them, and this was the elven lord himself.

Thorin opened his eyes. "If you want." He closed them again as Elrond disrobed and dove headfirst into the water.

Elrond swam towards the far wall where the water was the warmest, as the thermal vent was just through five feet of solid rock. Only dwarves could withstand the extreme heat as to touch the granite rock. He stayed a few feet away and let the hot water soak into him. Slowly he moved to the cooler side of the pool where Thorin was now alone. "I didn't mean to drive your nephews away."

Thorin opened his eyes. "I made them join me. It was their first time in this pool. There is so much they have yet to sample under this mountain."

"Don't be surprised if Legolas and my son's invade. They've both been here and loved it."

"I was in my baby crib when they were last here, so don't remember anything. Father has told me stories and I wish I were older to have memories."

"I never saw your mother. In fact, I never saw a dwarrowdam at all," Elrond admitted.

"When strangers are present, they are required to cover their faces," Thorin explained.

"It's a tradition as old as Durin the Deathless, or so you've told me. You hold to that tradition, but dump the one requiring you to marry in hopes of producing the last Durin. Why is that?" Elrond stopped talking and waited patiently for Thorin's response.

"I take it my father told you," Thorin deadpanned, his pale blue eyes resting on the grey ones of Elrond.

Elrond gave a slight nod.

"My life outside this mountain was one of hardship and poverty. At no time in the recording of dwarves has there been such suffering and it was my cursed luck to have it happen during my lifetime. My father is serious about passing me over for Dáin. Maybe I should allow him to have his way. That way I'm off the hook to raise another Durin."

"Why did he strike you down?" Elrond wanted an answer to understand and help the elven witnesses cope with such a barbaric action.

"How would you react if your sons willingly made a promise they had no intention of ever keeping?"

Elrond slowly replied, "I would be ashamed that their mother and I did such a poor job in raising them. If possible, I would punish their behavior and insure never again would there be a repeat." He analyzed Thráin's reaction. "You made a deal with Lake-town that you had no intention of fulfilling?"

Thorin nodded. "I felt the Master was asking way too much, but what choice did I have. It was Dale all over again and greedy men taking advantage of us. You know as well as I, that dwarves are seen to be lesser beings than men or elves and it is reflected in how we are treated. I know. For over a hundred years, I worked in the blacksmiths of men and was cheated more often than not. When Father went to beg milk for our babies in that Dunland town, I was with him. He presented himself as Prince Thráin and assured them they would be recompensed when we sent word to Ered Luin of our whereabouts and condition. We hadn't any contact with the group that went directly to the Blue Mountains and all they knew was we were going towards the White Mountains. We returned emptyhanded and listened to the babies cry in hunger that night. For the first time in my life I saw my father and grandfather do something they would beat me bloody for. They slipped to a barn and stole milk. They didn't send anyone in their stead, but each took a bucket of milk for our dwarflings. Years later when Father was on a trip, he told me he stopped at the farm and gave three silver coins to the farmer and confessed his crime. We are treated no better than hobbits in most instances and only slightly above orcs and goblins."

"I would like to say otherwise, but you speak truth," Elrond agreed. "Men for the most part don't know your story, how you came to be or even care. You stay in your mountains and don't live among other races. The closest I ever saw co-habituating was the community Thráin built next door to the elves in Ered Luin. But you didn't answer my question, why did Thráin hit you?"

Thorin actually laughed. "That's one method a father deals with a wayward son. One blow and all is forgotten and forgiven. The more severe punishment is what Thrór did to my father. I got off light."

"If that's how you treat someone cherished, what do you do to the unrelated?" Elrond had to hear this.

"If grievous offense is given, either it is brought before the lord to handle or it is fought until settled. Dwarrowdams are much the same as dwarrows. My mother decked my father on more than one occasion; and I've even seen my grandmother take Grandfather's Warhammer to him."

"Maybe it's just as well dwarves stay hidden with manners like those," Elrond decided. "I came to enjoy the pool, but also impart more healing. You are healing two to three times faster than if left alone and I want you back to normal by next week. I'm sure we will be leaving in the next few days. I'm taking the High Pass before it's closed off."

"You're not going back to Lothlórien?" Thorin questioned.

"Not with seventy-two barrels of wine. I don't know how much would disappear in my father-in-law's kingdom. Besides, I found out Glorfindel's true loyalty and I'm still hurt to be so easily replaced by a barrel of wine."

Thorin smiled, "We have a few barrels left."

"I know Khuzdul sign language."

Thorin's eyes widened, "You won't tell?"

"My silence can be bought and I owe Galadriel for having me put a bad bet on her horse."


	35. 35 Havens For Elflings Pt 1

Thráin watched his breath turn white and drift upwards and refocused on the lights of the elven camp and the bonfires in Dale to ward off what looked like a cold night as stars appeared for the first time since the battle. It was good to be king he decided as he stepped back inside and closed the stained glass door that allowed for sun during the day into the main chamber. He expected the elves to leave within a couple days to lower, warmer climates. He overheard Thranduil inviting Celeborn to his caverns before taking his warriors south. He'd be sure and find out if Lord Celeborn was staying in the north for a few more weeks. He needed a private meeting with Thranduil to ask after Tauriel. He admitted to himself he put her low on his list of priorities. He watched her interact with his grandsons and they accepted her as another dwarf lass of sorts. He also saw Kili sneaking her into hidden halls and alcoves and was sure he was up to young dwarven mischief. Thráin hoped their relationship hadn't been consummated and they were joined as one, but he couldn't be everyplace at once and welcomed the day Thorin could pull his weight. With that in mind, he walked away from the balcony and scooped his book off the table and settled in his stuffed chair before a fire. Out of the corner of his eye, something moved.

"Sire, I'm Huf, yer servant. Lord Dáin assigned me ta ye. I am his personal servant."

Thráin looked at the stocky dwarf with his white, braided hair and beard. "Ye look too old ta be fighting with the warriors?"

"Nay, I was a servant ta Lord Náin."

"I remember ye now," Thráin put the missing pieces back in place.

"What can I get for ye?" Huf asked.

"Ah glass of wine wouldn't be turned down. Then ye can go. I haven't had ah servant in more years than I can remember."

Alone at last, he opened the book to the marked page and took up the story.

 _Havens for Elflings_

 _To the relief of the Lord and Lady, Celebrían's parents lingered on after the trade meeting. Círdan and his great niece, Ríllas, stayed until fall in the cool climate our homely house offers in the foothills of the Misty Mountains._

 _It was with great amusement that Celeborn took over education of the twins. He spent hours with them in the library where he read to them and taught history and science. I was also an instructor so was often present and the Lord seemed content to let me instruct the writing and mathematics. Lord Celeborn's style was quite different from mine. While I insisted on perfect nuance of letter and sentence formation, the Lord allowed for sloppy work, but he was quite persistent they learn history and sciences. Afternoons were often taken afield for trips into the mountains or to the water before being turned over to Glorfindel for weapons lessons. Celeborn also partook of the lessons and the elflings were soon far advanced from the few their age. Needless to say, they thrived under the attention of their daeradar and Elrond allowed Celeborn a free rein._

 _Galadriel and Celebrían were seen sewing and embroidering in the evenings as we gathered after supper in the quarters of the Lord and Lady of Imladris. The boys were growing again and now about the size of a six year old human. Elrond remarked they were growing slightly faster than pure elflings, as he and his brother did._

 _"Elladan, stand still," his naneth admonished around a pin in her mouth. The twelve year old was much more interested in what his brother was doing. Elrohir had his bow and was shooting at drawn targets of animals and orcs. The tips of the arrows were flat target blunts and didn't penetrate the thick skinned hide hung on the wall. He was dipping the end in paint to see where his arrows were hitting. As long as his brother was being fitted for a new tunic, Elrohir was making full use of his time before switching places._

 _Galadriel entered with his tunic. "Elrohir, please come." She sat and waited patiently._

 _"Just one more," Elrohir reached for another arrow._

 _"Elrohir," his father looked up from where he was reading. Celeborn, Glorfindel and I were watching the elflings practice without interfering. Any correction in their form would be made on the practice field._

 _Reluctantly he sat his bow down and went to his grandmother._

 _"Take your shirt off," she instructed and held the tunic she was working on to his body. "Turn around."_

 _"I don't see why you go to all that trouble embroidering when we outgrow them every year," Elladan complained to his mother._

 _"I will not have the iôns of Elrond Peredhil looking like common waifs," Celebrían admonished. "I'm done."_

 _Elladan quickly pulled his shirt on and ran to his bow while his brother was still occupied._

 _"Daernaneth, I need to get back to practicing," Elrohir pleaded his case with large grey eyes not leaving his brother._

 _"And your mother wants you presentable tomorrow for our guests that are arriving." Galadriel stood. "Put this on, pen neth." We watched with one eye on Elladan and the other on what Galadriel was doing. Soon Elrohir was wearing a tunic of a new style the boys hadn't yet sported. It was a miniature of what Elrond wore and I heard Celebrían exclaim how adorable he looked. Nobody missed the rolling of Elrohir's eyes or his brother's snicker. "You may remove it and go back to practicing," Galadriel told the elfling, who was moving rapidly at her remove word._

 _Elrohir threw his shirt on and ran across the room. "My turn."_

 _"No."_

 _Elrohir reached for the bow just as his brother released. The metal tipped arrow ricocheted off a statue, chipping an arm and through a window. A loud crash of breaking glass was the only sound heard for the space of a second. A final piece of glass falling and making a tinkling sound roused the boys from their stunned frozen silence._

 _"See what you made me do?" Elladan accused._

 _"Not my fault you can't hold still and jerk like a fish out of water," Elrohir replied._

 _As one they stopped talking and looked around at the adults. We were sitting as before and watching quietly. The ladies had sewing in their laps and Glorfindel wasn't moving, nor were Celeborn or their father. I, like everyone waited to see what they would do next._

 _"Um, we had an accident," Elladan started._

 _"We are sorry," Elrohir finished._

 _"What was the condition of shooting bows in the house?" Elrond asked quietly._

 _"That we…" Elrohir began, "Don't do anything hasty," Elladan finished._

 _"Grabbing for a bow with an drawn arrow was more than an accident. Someone could have been shot." Elrond stood as he talked. He approached his small elflings, who were looking scared of Ada all the sudden._

 _"You know I have to punish you."_

 _Two small heads nodded. "No playing with our toys for days?" Elladan asked as if that were the logical solution. So far that was the majority of their punishment._

 _Elrond looked at Celebrían and we knew they were communicating. She made a motion with her hand and her husband took the bow from Elladan's grasp and laid it on a table. With a hand to each shoulder, he escorted his sons to their mother._

 _Celebrían reached out and took a hand of each boy. "I know it was just an accident, but you two are getting too big to be treated like babies. I think for the rest of the week in the evenings we are together as a family, you are going to sit quietly and learn to sew."_

 _You would have thought they were struck from their reactions and over their heads we saw Elrond grin swiftly and wipe it clean when two small heads swiveled up to look for help from Ada._

 _"We're boys. Tell Naneth, boys don't do that," Elladan whimpered._

 _"We will never have an accident in the house again," Elrohir promised and his brother furiously nodded his head._

 _Elrond put on his contemplative expression and laced his hands behind his back. "I sew up those in need. Where did I learn to do that?"_

 _Two sets of identical eyes got very large. "Are we going to sew elves up?" Elladan asked in fright._

 _"Maybe someday, but not now. For now, I think learning how to thread a needle and repair some torn clothing will suffice for your punishment. Maybe you two will learn to be more careful with sliding on your knees if you repair the holes. Right now, I want you to get a bucket and clean the glass up. Bring a broom and pan also."_

 _We watched the boys run off and heard them fly down the hall towards the storage area._

 _"Are we going to bet on things like first pricked finger, blood drawn or who hits his brother first?" Celeborn commented dryly._

 _"I'll draw up a list," I offered._

 _"For suggesting making sport of your daeriôns, you are in charge of getting this window fixed," Elrond ordered._

 _Celeborn gave a nod of his head._

* * *

 _The blast of a horn the following afternoon told us our expected guest had arrived. We were all on the landing at the bottom of the stairs to greet King Thranduil as he led an escort of a hundred of his warriors across the bridge and onto the stone courtyard. He dismounted and issued a bow, hand to his chest for us all and we returned the elvish gesture, including the twins. Thranduil hadn't been over the mountains since the meeting three years prior._

 _"Greetings, Elrond. The sun shines brightly upon our meeting again. Did Gwaihir deliver my message?"_

 _"He did, Thranduil. Not only that, he plucked a feather from his tail for my iôns to put on the wall in their bedroom." A hand was laid upon the shoulder of each elfling and they were propelled to stand before Thranduil._

 _Thranduil studied the boys. "They are looking more like you each day, Elrond. I was hoping for something of their naneth to look upon." He smiled down at the boys and patted them each on the head._

 _"If you want to look at someone who looks like me, here I am," Celebrían stepped around the twins and hugged Thranduil._

 _He greeted Celeborn like a brother next and gave a brief hug to Galadriel and another friendly greeting to Glorfindel. I made sure his warriors were being escorted properly by our own warriors and followed them to the house. When we entered the main hall for dinner that night, the boys were dressed in their new more adult looking tunics and received many complements on how grownup they looked. I could see that pleased them. Talk was centered on the recently abandoned village deep in the Greenwood as the Silvan Elves up and moved into the caves northeast of the Black Mountains and asked Thranduil to come and be their king in the new location._

 _The real reason for Thranduil's visit manifested in the family quarters after supper. He accepted a glass of cordial liqueur made from blackberries that grow abundantly on the slopes over the river. "Have you heard any news from Lindon of late?" he asked us and sipped the beverage almost absent mindedly._

 _Elrond exchanged glances with us before answering. "I had a shipment from the sea in the fall."_

 _Thranduil looked to Celeborn next and he added, "I sent half the shipment on to King Amroth."_

 _"I visited Amroth for Winter Solstice and he received the supplies and I have a letter for you from him," Thranduil replied. He rose and paced before the expanse of windows and we let him set the tone for whatever was troubling him. He suddenly stopped before a window and reached a hand out. Turning to Elrond, he smirked. "Are you so dire for funds that glass must be sacrificed?"_

 _The twins wisely stayed silent. They were getting older and listening closer to adult conversations._

 _"Celeborn is tasked with replacing the window that his daeriôns broke yesterday. He works slow and has to take many breaks involving wine."_

 _Celeborn gave Elrond a cold stare while the rest of us laughed._

 _Levity was forgotten at Thranduil's next words. Turning his back on the missing window pane, he stated, "Corsairs sailed from the south and attacked the Havens."_

 _Of any news he might have imparted, it came with no less shock than if he stated Sauron had returned._

 _The twin's eyes grew very wide and they reached for each other's hand, a gesture of comfort when faced with something frightening. Sometimes on a stormy night, they could be seen in one bed, holding onto each other as bolts of lightning lit their bedroom. Often as not, morning would find them sleeping soundly in the middle of their parents bed._

 _"It gets worse," Thranduil looked pointedly at the boys._

 _"Off to your playroom," their mother instructed._

 _"But I thought you were going to teach us how to sew?" Elladan was quick to point out._

 _"Elrond, what are you doing to your iôns?" Thranduil inquired whilst we all laughed at the attempts of the twins to stay and listen._

 _Elrond stood and held his hands out to his boys. "Come, either to your playroom or I'm putting you to bed."_

 _The boys obediently latched onto a hand._

 _"Fill him in on why the boys must sew and I'll be right back," Elrond instructed as he led his sons from the room._

 _Shortly Elrond was back. "I posted Eárthellon in the room with them so they don't sneak back and eavesdrop."_

 _I applauded my Lord's efforts to protect his young elflings. They are way too young for the brutality of the world._

 _"Tell us what happened," Galadriel requested from her place by Celeborn's side._

 _Thranduil let out a sigh and sank into a chair, eyes focused on the floor at Celeborn's feet. "Círdan summoned Gwaihir after that attack and gave him a letter for me as he knew I would want to know." He cleared his throat and let his eyes meet those of Galadriel. "You and Círdan were right; I am in love with Ríllas and it comes as an absolute shock to me. We started communicating and before I was aware, she consumed my entire day. If I wasn't thinking about her, I was sleeping, and even there she dominates my nights."_

 _Galadriel smiled brightly. "Last year, Círdan corresponded, saying you were exchanging letters with her and Gwaihir and his host were flying them back and forth. I asked for the Palantíri to be delivered to each of you. Valandil has agreed to loan his and so has Meneldil for a season."_

 _"Has Gwaihir complained to you?" Thranduil was sidetracked and didn't mean offense to the Great Eagles._

 _Her melodious laughter allayed his fears. "Oh no, Círdan has informed me the Great Eagles are quite enjoying playing messenger. Círdan and I thought maybe you two would like to speak rather than pen sonnets."_

 _His dimples showed when he smiled at her. "I am getting rather good at poetry, but not near as poetical as Ríllas. Is there nothing she can't do besides beat me at sparring and the bow?"_

 _Celeborn laughed and Galadriel slapped his thigh lightly._

 _"What happened at the Havens?" Glorfindel prompted Thranduil._

 _"I received a detailed letter from Círdan. Instead of telling, I'll read what he sent to me." Thranduil pulled a letter from his robe._

 _"I greet you, King Thranduil. I am writing a letter for Gwaihir to cross the Continent to you instead of my great niece. Yesterday on March 3rd, a fleet of corsairs entered the harbor and set ablaze all our ships. It is with great sadness to inform you a boat sailing west was attacked at the mouth and all onboard were slaughtered by the wild men of Umbar. We mounted a defensive and they were not able to dock or leave their ships. We shot blazing arrows onto their decks until they pulled out of range. The fighting raged all day as they made many attempts to dock and take the two cities. Ríllas fought valiantly and took an arrow to her chest. She is being treated, but it did deflate a lung. We lost several brave ellon, but drove the corsairs out of the mouth and back down the coast. I sent riders to all the coastal towns warning of them. If you can leave your new duties as king in the hills north of the Emyn Duir, come to the Havens. Ríllas struggled with each breath and all her words were of you. If you disappoint my sister's daeriell, I will avenge her. I remember your tumultuous encounters on the battlefield and hope you are not seeking some form of revenge by toying with her heart. Círdan."_

 _Thranduil stopped reading and we absorbed the dreadful news._

 _"Gwaihir left his message and said he needed to return with haste to the sea, but not his errand," Elrond soberly informed Thranduil._

 _I saw Celeborn and Galadriel holding hands and knew they were talking. Their faces were unreadable, but sober._

 _"I'm going to ask her to marry me." That got an exclamation of joy from Celebrían and smiles from everyone else. He looked unsure of himself and added, "I don't have anyone to stand with me. You're my closest relative, Celeborn." He looked directly at his cousin._

 _"If I must." Celeborn made it sound like a huge sacrifice, but his eyes were twinkling and a smile lurked at the corners of his mouth._

 _"When do you think a wedding would take place?" Galadriel asked._

 _"If Ríllas is able, within the next year or two. I shouldn't be away from the kingdom longer than that. We'll marry in the Havens where her family is."_

 _"That's one of the fastest courtships I ever heard of," Elrond added with concern. "Don't you think a wait of a hundred years is in order to work out your volatile temperaments?"_

 _"I'm not you, Elrond. It took you a hundred years to work up the courage to tell Celebrían hello," Thranduil quickly responded._

 _"I did not," Elrond protested loudly. "It took seven hundred years to be exact."_

 _Everyone laughed at his exaggeration._

 _"I was hoping you two would accompany me and be our chaperones. I don't know anyone well enough in the Havens to be comfortable around," Thranduil inquired of Celeborn and Galadriel._

 _"I could be your chaperone," Glorfindel spoke from his seat._

 _"No."_

 _"I was Elrond and Celebrían's chaperone. They had not one improper moment."_

 _Thranduil smirked, "That's why I said no. I happen to know Celeborn and Galadriel know how to comport themselves while attending courting couples. You on the other hand think the pursuit of marriage a waste of time and disrupt the courtship process out of boredom."_

 _"For the record, I was visiting my friend, Írimë. Just because she was living with Celeborn and Galadriel, who were not supposed to before the joining, is not reason enough to refuse me now. I can't help myself. I love to interrupt improper behavior. Even Manwë complemented me on my pureness of heart and lack of guile. Celeborn took advantage of me being in his home to try and slip into Galadriel's bedroom. I'm sure you would never be that badly behaved."_

 _Thranduil looked to where Celeborn and Galadriel were holding hands. "I was born too late to witness firsthand your courtship. The stories are still being told. Is there anything you two didn't try before making your joining official?"_

 _Celeborn looked thoughtful. "Noooo, I think we managed to break every protocol and rule, written or otherwise. That is one of the reasons I believe in long courtships. At the time, I thought Thingol and Melian were being cruel, but now understand their wisdom." He looked at his son-in-law. "You and Celebrían took your sweet time getting to the bonding. I hope you have many memories of forbidden liaisons, as Galadriel and I do."_

 _Elrond actually colored a bit. "The last ten years were the hardest. And Thranduil is correct about Glorfindel. He interrupts at the worst possible moments." Elrond smirked at Glorfindel, who grinned back in glee._

 _"I learned my skills as a younger brother to two wild sisters in Valinor on the slopes of Taniquetil. They were courting and I made mischief whenever opportunity presented. Galadriel, did you know your aunt Írimë had designs on me?" Glorfindel looked intently at Galadriel._

 _"I knew someone drew her with us, but she was very enigmatic on whom. It wasn't until after your death that it became known she loved you."_

 _"What?" Celebrían exclaimed. "I never knew someone was interested in you, Glorfindel….well, outside half the elleth here. My great aunt was interested in you? Do tell."_

 _"I'm not too closely related to Írimë, but am a cousin through her father. It's my deep shame that I've kept carefully hidden. I am a quarter Ñoldor."_

 _Thranduil looked shocked. "I thought you all Vanyar?"_

 _Glorfindel shook his head sadly. "My daeradar is the brother of Finwë and named Findawë. He married a Vanyar, my daernaneth, Glorian. My adar is their son, Glorwë and half Ñoldor and he married a Vanyar, my naneth, Idelia. I grew up in Taniquetil, but spent part of each year in Terion with my adar's family. I spent much time with my Ñoldor cousins, so it was natural for me to come with them. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing them again. It wasn't until the crossing of the Helcaraxë that I became aware that Írimë was interested in me as more than a friend to her nephews and as just a third cousin. The timing was horrible and I told her to wait until I was older and ready."_

 _"All these years and you are just now telling me that you are in love with my great aunt?" Celebrían chided him and then looked at her mother. "How come you never told me?"_

 _Galadriel shrugged. "I don't know if Írimë waited for him. After word came to us of Gondolin's fall and Glorfindel's death, Írimë lost all hope and secluded herself in the caverns of Nargothrond until it fell. She then came to Menegroth until it fell. She was in the Havens of Sirion when Adar came and left with him. Did you see her in Aman, Glorfindel?"_

 _All eyes turned to him. "I did. She met me upon my release from the Halls of Mandos. We talked for a long time and she filled me in on what happened up until she sailed. We agreed that I would come back as Manwë requested, and after I sail we will see if the flame that was a cold spark on the Helcaraxë is still burning."_

 _"I'll never complain about my long wait again," Elrond muttered._

 _Plans were made for Thranduil to leave with Celeborn and Galadriel the following week. The twins were upset, but older and understood their grandparent's couldn't always be at Imladris. Letters were frequent, but other than general news, nothing was said about a wedding._

 _Three more years passed before that letter came._


	36. 36 Havens For Elflings Pt 2

_I looked at a sealed letter addressed to the Lord and Lady of Imladris. It was with a packet of correspondence and personal letters. I sorted mail in piles on my desk and asked Lindir to distribute them. I saw a letter for Glorfindel that I also placed to one side. The Lord and Lady were gone that day with the twins for a trip to the horse canyon to see the newborn foals and Glorfindel was with them, leaving me in charge. It was supper when they arrived back, hungry and listening to the twins excitedly talk about all they saw. At fifteen, they were riding ponies of their own, but still had never left the sanctuary of Imladris._

 _We sat in the Lord and Lady's chambers while the boys went for baths before bedtime. I heard the rolling thunder break over the house and knew a spring storm was upon us. I passed out letters and waited to see who would comment first. It came swiftly from the Lady Celebrían._

 _"Naneth has the place ready for a wedding and we are of course invited." She waved the letter in her hand with excitement._

 _"When, meleth-nín?" Elrond looked up from his reading, as we all did._

 _"It says," she looked back to the letter her mother sent, "Summer Solstice. Oh dear, we don't have much time to pack and leave."_

 _Elrond put his letter down in his lap. "You have the gifts ready?"_

 _"I have been working on them since Ríllas sent word that Thranduil proposed. I just didn't know it would be this summer," Celebrían threw her hands up in exasperation. "Naneth wants us in the Havens by the end of May." She looked at her husband. "Elrond, that means we have to leave next week."_

 _Elrond smiled at her. "And leave we shall. You are in charge of our clothes, the boys and gifts. I shall take care of everything else through judicious delegating."_

 _The boys, fresh from their baths invaded the sitting room after they were put to bed in their own room, each finding the lap of a parent. They saw the adults not bothered by the storm and paused with their request, although it was the same one for the last ten years when they were scared. "Umm, can we sleep with you?" Elrohir asked as a clap of thunder slammed against the windows._

 _The parents looked at each other over the heads of an elfling they each cradled; for the boys didn't halt until each was encased within the safe arms of a parent._

 _"Well, just for tonight, but your naneth can't carry you, Elrohir," Elrond spoke as he rose with Elladan in his arms. He looked at me and I jumped up and took Elrohir from Celebrían and we made haste to the master bedroom. Celebrían pulled the thick white comforter back and we put the boys in the center of the large bed. As she covered her precious sons, a bolt of lightning struck outside the window and the little ones cringed and clung to each other._

 _Elrond looked at me. "I think we are done for the night and will remain with our iôns." As I shut the door, I saw the parents disrobing to climb into the bed to protect their elflings._

 _The next morning, Elrond and Celebrían at breakfast, broke the news to the twins._

 _"Elladan, Elrohir," Elrond demanded their attention with his tone. Upon his stern demeanor, both elflings focused on him and he continued. "Your mother and I have to go to the Havens. I trust you will behave while we are gone?"_

 _Elladan, as usual, spoke first. "Why can't we go? We have attended our studies and are able to weld a bow against any foe on the road."_

 _"You want to leave us? Are we not wanted?" Elrohir quickly added. It was becoming a ritual. Elladan would us logic and his twin, emotion._

 _"It's such a long ride and you can't bring the ponies," Elrond started to explain._

 _"Can we ride with you and Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked in anticipation, his earlier ploy for sympathy forgotten._

 _Elrond looked at Celebrían and she was smiling at the game they played with their sons. He turned back to them with a smile on his lips. "Well….. you can come, but" he held his hand up, "you two must act like mature elves and not elflings."_

 _"We can do that…. I think," Elladan was nodding as he spoke._

 _"You two are under your Naneth's control. If anything comes to my attention between now and the time we leave, you two will not go." Elrond was firm in his tone and for once his sons were in complete obedience._

 _Glorfindel and I exchanged looks as if to say, 'Elrond, they are Celeborn's daeriôns, and you want them to obey?' We knew they could be complete orcs and their parents would take them to the sea. At fifteen, they weren't so certain._

 _True to Elrond's word, we rode out of Imladris exactly ten days later. The day arrived for our departure and the twin's first trip from Imladris. Elrond had his finest warriors on the trip and Celebrían was overseeing the boys so their adar could get us ready._

 _Glorfindel was dressed in his armor that morning as we sat to breakfast. The twins were so excited they fidgeted and asked nonstop questions, but Glorfindel told them to sit still and eat in a tone that had them complying immediately. We left the hidden valley the first of April and expected to be in the Havens twenty days later. Horns and songs bid us farewell as we thundered across the stone bridge and up the hill on the far side of the falls._

 _For three days we rode through the pines and occasional high moors, with their spring flowers blanketing the ground with sprays of white, gold and purple. Elladan was seated before his father and Elrohir before Glorfindel as the horses flew with freedom to the west._

 _Nighttime brought more adventures with elflings as the boys still had energy to burn and Elrond and Glorfindel put them to shooting pinecones while camp was set up and food prepared. I shared a tent with Glorfindel and the boys slept with their parents. While the guards kept us safe, the twins ran and played games where pinecones were orcs and wargs._

 _Elrond sat before the fire on the fourth night watching his boys and I sat with him, as he seemed to be contemplating something. "It's going on three years now since Celeborn has seen his daeriôns," Elrond finally parted with his inner thoughts. "With each visit, I feel like I'm the one examined for my parenting skills. Have I taught the boys to be polite enough or the proper greeting to Círdan in his kingdom? What have I missed, Erestor?" He looked to me for an answer._

 _"My Lord, I don't think you are going to be judged by how your iôns behave. An entire community is eagerly a waiting to see them. Many mariners remember Elros and you as youths and if anything, will be looking for the same mischievous elflings."_

 _"It was Elros who always led me into trouble. I just couldn't tell him no; much like Elladan does with Elrohir."_

 _"What is really bothering you?" I asked him, although I had a good idea. "You are Peredhil as your iôns. No matter how much you wish to be pure elven, you are not and nor are they."_

 _"Celebrían should have married a pure elf, like her. I don't want to bring shame upon her or her parents with my poor breeding." Elrond stared into the fire and in the distance I heard Celebrían laughing with the boys and encouraging them to make further shots at the pinecones._

 _"I've never known the one who turned down the position of High King to worry about blood. Dior led the Sindar and had more human blood than you. Tuor was Turgon's acknowledged heir. Celebrían and her parents have never once commented on you being lesser for your unique makeup." I thought what could be bothering my lord and had an epiphany. "There is a certain Lord at North Mithlond who I heard Lady Celebrían was quite fond of." I could see I hit the mark and gave an inward smile and congratulations._

 _Elrond confirmed my suspicions. "She should have wed Lord Fálmar. He asked her many times, or so she told me. He wasn't invited to our wedding, as I didn't want her to leave me at the altar for him."_

 _"I'm sure if he was her one, she would not have waited fifteen hundred years for you," I told the Lord sarcastically. It went right over his head and I started to worry. He really was insecure. "If Lord Celeborn wanted Lord Fálmar for a son-in-law, he would be the one in her bed and not you."_

 _"When Elros and I were elflings, living with Círdan, Fálmar was our age and playmate, being his father was Lord of Brithombar and then North Mithlond before he sailed and left it to his son. Fálmar always made me feel inferior, first for being Ñoldor and second, not pure elven. We were rivals in almost everything." Elrond threw a stick into the fire he had been twisting in his grasp._

 _"You want I should toss him off a pier?" I got my desired result when Elrond snorted, then laughed._

 _He rose and went in the direction of his family._

* * *

 _We made excellent time on the Great East Road and reached Bree in Arnor in fourteen days. Elrond stopped a few miles east and sent scouts ahead to see if anyone was camped near the town. They reported a band of dwarves to the south so we looped to the north to the disappointment of young elflings who wanted to see a dwarf and the village of men. Elrond assured them on the return trip they would have more time, but needed to get to the Havens so their naneth could insert herself into the wedding planning._

 _"Glorfindel, may I impose on you to hit my husband when you cease laughing like an elfling."_

 _This caused the Balrog slayer to laugh harder and it was a merry group that swung to the north around Bree Hill. That night we stopped in a wooded area on the Baranduin River. We set camp as usual and I set the boys to cleaning up at river's edge. Many days on the road had them looking like human lads. The spring water was too cold for a swim, but clean hands and faces were an improvement. One of our warriors jokingly said they couldn't be just fifteen as nobody could get that dirty in so few years. They were having an adventure to tell their friends in Imladris and memories to last forever._

 _Night fell quiet under a blanket of stars and Eärendil was tracking his path over our heads. Crickets suddenly shut up and for some reason I woke. Glorfindel was tenting with me and was sitting up also. He silently rose and buckled his sword on and reached for bow and arrows. Slinging his quiver over his back, he left without making a sound. Years of soldiering taught me to listen, and then I heard it, a soft neigh from one horse that said danger. I knew it must be Asfaloth and was hurrying to pull my boots on and grab my sword. I made my way to Elrond's tent close by. I hooted softly and Elrond responded from within while I spun and searched the night. Elrond's worst fears were coming to life. He was without the protection of Imladris for his family._

 _Suddenly Elrond was beside me and saying, "Celebrían is dressing the boys. Your task is to guard them and if things turn badly for us, take them and make a run for the Havens."_

 _"Yes, my Lord." Elrond didn't need an argument from me and I was in complete agreement._

 _I saw our warriors were up and ready. In the dark silence, we waited. Ithil chose not to grace us with light this evening and I'm sure whoever was attacking took that into consideration. Suddenly arrows started piercing the tent walls and I ducked inside to see Celebrían holding her fingers to Elladan's upper arm. He had an arrow shaft sticking out from what was surely lodged in the bone. I didn't hesitate. While there was confusion, I pulled it out. He never said a word until I jerked, then let out a cry of pain. Celebrían quickly bound the wound with a strip of cloth from Elrond's healing bag and then clutched him to her. Elrohir was as scared as I ever saw him and he flinched as another arrow flew through the roof. He was gripping his tiny sword tightly and breathing rapidly._

 _"We need better cover than woven walls," I needlessly stated._

 _I stepped outside and motioned Celebrían to get directly behind me with Elladan in between and Elrohir in the rear. It didn't take but a few incoming arrows to see the trajectory and know where our attackers were located. There were a few gaps in the incoming arrows so I moved during one, hoping to get to the trees and boost them into one. Glorfindel was beside me in an instant, his quiver empty. "It's not locals, I'm sure. They stole our horses, so I'm going after them to get Asfaloth back. Stay low near the base of the trees." With that he melted into the night. I knew his horse would answer his summons, but without mounts, we would have to stay put until more were either procured in Bree or runners made Mithlond. I placed Celebrían on the ground with her back to a bole and made sure the twins were securely in her arms. I stood in front of her with just my sword. The sounds of fighting on the far side of camp let me know just how close the enemy was._

 _The fighting didn't diminish as reinforcements kept arriving from the men. They were fierce fighters, but no match for trained elves. Suddenly, Glorfindel was in camp on Asfaloth. He motioned for us to stay put and threw my saddle onto his precious mount. Leading it to the tree, he gave a command. Glorfindel was easy going with joking and laughter foremost in his life. Now, I was seeing the one who fought in Gondolin; the one who died with a Balrog._

 _"I could only get Asfaloth to break free. The horses are tethered together and being led south by men of unknown dress. They are not from Eriador. Take Asfaloth and get help from the Havens. I'll watch over the family of Elrond with my life." He gripped me in a tight hug, which I returned and leapt nimbly on his horse. I crossed the river using the bridge at a full gallop. Arrows landed at the feet of Asfaloth, but he soon distanced us from their range. I gave him his head and was along for the ride. I always wanted to ride Glorfindel's horse like this, but never under these conditions. By morning I was on the road through the Old Forest. I thought briefly of stopping by Tom Bombadil's house, but had my orders. I passed a group of Dúnedain in the distance and with a wave kept my pace. Another morning had us approaching Emyn Beraid or the White Towers in Westron and I knew by noon I would be in Mithlond._

 _I heard the blast of a horn announcing my arrival a mile before I thundered onto cobblestone and through the arched gate. I trotted Asfaloth and then slowed him to a walk, all the while telling him mentally how wonderful he was and all that waited him at the stables. I pulled up and looked around. It was several hundred years since I last graced these cobblestone streets lined with stone buildings._

 _"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lord Celeborn," I addressed an elf who was looking curiously in my direction._

 _"Try the house of Círdan. Do you know where it is?"_

 _"If my Lord hasn't moved in the last four hundred years, I know exactly where to go." I thanked him and turned Asfaloth's head. "Just a short distance and you'll not have to carry anyone for weeks."_

 _The guard stopped me at the gate to Círdan's private palace. "State your business."_

 _"I'm Lord Erestor from Imladris, with an urgent message for Lord Celeborn."_

 _He waived me into the courtyard where I dismounted for the first time in almost twenty hours. I addressed the guard. "I've ridden far and fast and my mount is in dire need of care. He is the horse of Lord Glorfindel and I would see the best for him."_

 _I saw awe cross the ellon's face. "I've heard of him, the twice born. I'll get a page immediately."_

 _I didn't wait to see if my request was carried out and hurried into the cool open vestibule that divided the house into two sections. It was lined with statues and verdant foliage and smelled of a spring rain and lemons. I could see drops of water on the leaves and knew they had just received moisture. Not sure which door to use, I did the unthinkable. I called mentally for the Lady Galadriel._

 _"Up here, Erestor." I followed the voice and saw Lady Ríllas smiling and beckoning._

 _Taking the steps three at a time, I stopped before her with a bow. "My Lady, it is with gladness of heart to find you thus. The letters from Lady Galadriel are most informative about your health and upcoming nuptials."_

 _"The lady knew you arrived when you were still at the gate. She assumes her family is nearby and you sent ahead for to make ready. She would greet you, but is currently indisposed."_

 _"No, my Lady, I come alone. I must speak with all haste to Lord Celeborn."_

 _"Please, follow me." Without further pleasantries we went into a commodious room with two fireplaces and no less than three sectionals for seating in groupings. Another door from within opened and Lady Galadriel appeared. I shuttered to give her the news._

 _"Lord Erestor, I foresee you rode hard and fast. Tell me, where did you leave my family?"_

 _"On the River Baranduin. We were attacked in the night and our horses stolen. Glorfindel was able to coach Asfaloth to pull out of his noose and return to him. I know not the manner of men who attacked."_

 _"There is a meeting of Lords or Celeborn would be here already. Come, they will welcome your intrusion." Galadriel led Ríllas and I down a hall and flight of stairs to what I remember as Círdan's study. Without knocking, she opened the door and we were among the leaders of Lindon._

 _I saw Círdan at the head of a long table with Celeborn to his right and Thranduil his left and many Lords of the area._

 _"Ahh, Lord Erestor, it has been far too long since you have graced our community. Did Elrond arrive?" Círdan asked for everyone._

 _"No, Lord Círdan. We were attacked by men on the River Baranduin. They stole our horses and I alone came to fetch help." I threw a look at Celeborn, who started to rise until Círdan laid a hand on his forearm. "Elladan was injured in the arm," I quickly added. This time Celeborn did rise and stalk to me._

 _"Did Elrond not travel with enough warriors to fend off a band of thieves?" Celeborn was too close for my liking. He had a reputation of unpredictability and more than one hapless soul was tossed over a table or out a door._

 _"They attacked in the dead of night when Ithil didn't show her face. They were after the horses, but outnumbered our company."_

 _"Could be the same ones," Thranduil spoke from his position._

 _Círdan motioned for Celeborn and I to the table. Someone quickly vacated next to Celeborn and I sat. "We have been fighting off more Umbar Raiders. They eluded our ships in the fog. Most likely they sailed up the Baranduin under its blanket. Their ships might have run aground or been burned and they are looking for mounts." He looked at the golden haired elf at the far end of the table. "Galdor, the Havens are yours. I will personally ride out and escort Elrond here."_

 _While Círdan issued orders, I looked at the elves in the room. Most I knew and some accompanied Círdan on his recent trip to Imladris. At no time have I ever seen Galdor and Círdan far from Mithlond together, outside Elrond and Celebrían's wedding._

 _Let me take a moment to describe the great Lord Galdor. He was born during the Noontide of the Valar and crossed the Helcaraxë with Fingolfin's large group of Ñoldor. His naneth was Teleri from Alqualondë and adar a Ñoldor lord. Young Galdor sought adventure in Middle Earth and was one of the twelve houses of Gondolin and outside Tuor, the only Lord to escape the fall of Gondolin alive. He was rescued by Círdan when the Havens of Sirion was attacked in FA 538 and taken to the Isle of Balar and made one of his lords. He rose in rank to second Lord of the Havens, a position he holds to this day._

 _Everyone started standing and I rose with them intending to return and assist. Celeborn's hand on my shoulder caught my attention._

 _"Stay and rest, Erestor. You have earned it. I will be back within the week, I'm sure. How many horses were taken?"_

 _"About sixty, my Lord," I quickly answered. "Thirty warriors are with us and our pack horses." I knew the Lord gave me an indirect order, but no way was I not returning. "Lord Celeborn, I am riding back with you." He looked me over and gave a brief nod._

 _"We leave in an hour. Be fed and I'll have a horse ready."_

 _I watched as he strode from the room. The air was as a lightning storm when Lord Celeborn issued orders and took charge, as he did now. It was his family in peril._


	37. 37 Havens For Elflings Pt 3

_When I looked to insure the order of our party, as was my habit; I saw Ríllas riding beside Thranduil, knees touching and they were holding hands. He ordered his warriors, who were bored these three years in Mithlond, to accompany us. I was riding just behind Círdan and Celeborn when we departed Mithlond upon the Great East Road I just traversed. It took us just a few hours longer to reach the River Baranduin than when I raced westward. Celeborn was an elf possessed to reach his loved ones._

 _Celeborn and I led the warriors into Elrond's camp, which was still erected from that first night. A handful of warriors greeted us as the Lord dismounted, his keen gaze assessing the situation. I also was anxious as to the fate of those most dear to me. It was with great relief when Lady Celebrían stepped from her tent and with a wide smile and cry of, "Adar," rushed into his arms._

 _I stepped to their sides. "Erestor," she reached out and took my hand for a brief moment, before greeting Círdan, Thranduil and Ríllas who joined our intimate circle. "Elladan is in need of a healer?"_

 _An elf pushed through the milling horses and warriors. "I am a healer, my Lady."_

 _"In that tent," Celebrían pointed to the one she shared with her family. "My son has a puncture wound and I fear it has broken his arm." I noticed she was still in the protective embrace of her father. I informed him on the return trip of Elladan's arrow wound._

 _"Where is Elrond?" Celeborn spoke for the first time in his commanding tone that rarely was raised in anger._

 _"South, after our horses." Celebrían informed us of that much before slipping from her father's arms and following the healer._

 _Celeborn with a lightning strike, grabbed her arm and requested, "Come, pen neth, tell us what befell you these last days," as he guided his only child to the campfire. Seeing her seated, he sat and took her hand. "Do you require anything?"_

 _She shook her head. "Now that you are here, I have comfort. When Elrond returns, I'll be complete. That night after you left, Erestor, fighting raged for a long time. We found out the next morning that they were a decoy to steal the horses. Elrond sent scouts along the river and they found grounded corsairs and men from the land of Umbar using our horses to try and pull the ships off the sandbars. Elrond took most of the warriors and went after our horses. Keine," Celebrían pointed to a warrior near us, "came back with word. I'll let him tell you."_

 _The young Imladris warrior stepped before the Lords and bowed. "Lord Elrond sent me back to camp with his instructions. He told us to wait here until either he returned or someone from the Havens came and escorted us there. About four hours on foot, south along the river were three corsairs, all grounded. When we arrived, they were using the horses to try and move the ships. Lord Elrond gave the orders to shoot burning arrows and sink the ships. Before the men knew what was happening, their ships were ablaze and sinking, leaving them in confusion. They stole the horses and rode south. They escaped because they were on the opposite side of the river. Lord Elrond sent me back with what happened on the off chance they were overpowered. He continued on foot after the men."_

 _"Glorfindel went with him?" Celeborn asked._

 _Keine nodded and answered, "He did my Lord. I was sent back as I'm the youngest warrior and have the least experience in tracking."_

 _"How many men? And how long has Elrond been gone?" Círdan picked up with the questions, but we could see the warriors that came with us were getting restless, wanting to press on when they heard of elves in need._

 _As Keine replied, Elrohir came from the tent and crawled into his grandfather's arms for a most welcome hug and kiss._

 _"How are your supplies holding out?" Celeborn asked Celebrían._

 _"We could use more if we are going to wait for Elrond."_

 _"You're not staying here. Círdan will take you to the Havens and I'll fetch your wayward spouse."_

 _"I have my sword, Daeradar. I can fight." All talking ceased and everyone looked at the small elfling in Celeborn's arms._

 _"Okay. A warrior takes orders." Celeborn was all business. "I hereby order you to protect your Naneth and brother on the trip to the Havens."_

 _Those of us close enough could see disappointment on his face and his chin trembled as he fought tears at not going with his grandfather._

 _"I only trust you with your brother," Celeborn reasoned. "Why don't you take me to him?" He sat Elrohir on his feet and was led by the hand to the tent, with Celebrían on her adar's other arm._

 _Wanting to see Elladan with my own eyes, I followed and heard Círdan ordering his warriors to remain behind and leave the pack horses with Celeborn. Before I was out of hearing, I heard Ríllas tell Círdan he was in charge of her warriors, as she was going with Thranduil._

 _Elladan was on a cot with his upper torso bare and his arm wrapped in white linen._

 _The healer issued his report to Celeborn. "Master Elladan is healing fast and told me his naneth has imparted much healing."_

 _"I'm not a healer, just a worried naneth," Celebrían protested. "He is in pain and I'm out of medicine."_

 _"I'll make a fresh batch," the healer replied and quickly left to gather his supplies._

 _Celeborn dropped to one knee, leaned over and kissed his brow. His eyes took in the holes in the tent's roof and walls and I became the next object of his indomitable gaze. "They were inside when this occurred?"_

 _I nodded without speaking._

 _Celeborn shifted up and sat on the edge of the cot and allowed his hand to stroke Elladan's hair. In his other arm, he still cradled Elrohir to his side. "I will have words with Elrond. He left Imladris with thirty warriors against four hundred men. When you return home, Thranduil and I will accompany with our forces. Let anyone dare attack three hundred armed elves. After we eat, we will break camp. You have been here long enough for word to reach Bree and we don't want visitors." Celeborn stood, picked up Elrohir in his arms and stalked out of the tent._

 _"Naneth, can I get up?" Elladan asked his mother._

 _She took her father's place on the cot and took his hand on the uninjured arm. "You have been very good, iôn-nín. Maybe you can ask Erestor to carry you so if you feel faint you won't fall. I don't want your arm re-broken." She looked at me with a silent plea and I melted. I would do anything for this blessed lady when she smiles like that. "You are one of the few I trust with my iôns."_

 _"I will be careful," I promised and scooped him off the cot. I looked for Celeborn and carried Elladan to where he was talking with Keine._

 _Seeing me, Celeborn sat and placed a boy on each knee. While we ate, the Lords planned. They would ride towards Tharbad as the raiders would need a bridge to cross. Soon camp was dismantled and a horse brought for Celebrían. Celeborn held her tightly and helped her mount, although not needed._

 _"Erestor, I entrust my family to your capable hands," Celeborn stated as I mounted. He handed Elladan up to me. Círdan insisted on taking Elrohir, as we would ride long into the night and the boys would most certainly sleep, especially the injured one._

 _We watched two thirds of the warriors break off and gallop south, with Celeborn and Thranduil at their head. Círdan led his forces back to the west with the remaining third. It was a much larger force than accompanied Elrond from Imladris._

 _The sun was warming our backs when Círdan stopped us at a slow moving stream so the horses could rest and eat from the plentiful grass. Elladan had been asleep for hours, his head cradled in my arm and both legs stretched over my right thigh. I let his injured arm have the outside and it was bound to his chest. I woke him. "Elladan, I need you to get up and stretch."_

 _Celebrían reached for him and hugged tightly. "How is my elfling holding up?"_

 _"My arm hurts." Tears welled and then dripped down his young cheeks. The mother in her wanted to take his pain and all she could do was kiss his forehead and dab his eyes with her handkerchief. "Go with Erestor; you too, Elrohir. I'll have the healer make more pain medicine."_

 _I led the boys into the brush and helped Elladan with his leggings. As I laced his front, I teased. "I used to do this when you were a baby."_

 _"Have you ever had a broken arm, Erestor?" He asked as I tied his laces._

 _"I have had a few broken arms, so I know how badly they can ache." I led them to their mother who was over a fire feeding wood gathered by warriors. "I got my first broken arm when about your age. I jumped from a tree on a dare."_

 _The twins laughed, so I told them the entire story as we walked back to their mother._

 _It was two more days before we rode into Mithlond. This time, many of the residents greeted us, along with Galadriel, who was standing with Galdor just inside the massive iron gate._

 _"I have baths ready for everyone," Galadriel announced. She looked directly at me and enumerated, "You are without proper bathing for twenty days."_

 _"Twenty-three," I muttered and smiled at her laughter. I was led by a servant to the bathing rooms in the palace with the boys, who promised to tell of their adventures after cleaning up. I told the ladies I would personally see to Elladan._

 _The Havens don't have natural hot springs like Imladris or even Thranduil's kingdom, but a boiler provides hot water to all the bathing rooms and kitchens in the city through stone ducts that have held heat since the city was built at the beginning of the second age. Soon we were soaking to our necks and even the elflings enjoyed becoming clean._

 _We were taken to a section of the palace reserved for Celeborn when his travels took him to the sea. It was dinner time and a table was laden with fresh garden vegetables and seafood._

 _"Elrond is going to miss the boys' first taste of the ocean," Celebrían lamented as she helped Elladan into his seat._

 _Círdan entered with a present in each hand. "I received word from your adar that you wore the ships I made for you out. I have larger and sturdier vessels for you to improve your sailing skills." He sat one in front of each twin and for a moment food was forgotten. Each boat was about two foot in length and had a movable mainsail and rudders with small sailors and cargo._

 _"What do you say to Lord Círdan," Celebrían prompted and was embarrassed her sons forgot manners so easily._

 _A chorus of thank-you's rang out in harmony and each twin was pouring over the intricate designs. The boats were similar, but the heads of the swans were in different angles so the boys would know and not fight._

 _I quickly grabbed them as Celebrían and Galadriel set plates in place of boats. The adults sat and were served the first real meal I had in far too long. We watched the boys experience crab leg meat and saw them smile in delight and dig in._

 _There was several crab dishes and Círdan explained a fishing ship from the north docked the day before._

 _"We had fresh seafood almost every supper in Aman," Galadriel reminisced and then requested, "Pick up your story, Celebrían. You were to the point where Erestor had ridden away?"_

 _Celebrían continued from where they were interrupted by the boys and I returning from our baths and listened to her account of events. "That night was horrible. Glorfindel stayed with us while Elrond took point in driving the men away. Once the horses were a safe distance from us, the men fled into the forest. Elrond rushed back to check on us and saw his iôn_ _injured. He got us back into the tent and worked swiftly on Elladan's arm while Glorfindel organized the warriors into two groups, one to protect camp and the other to chase after the horses. The elves stripped armor off for lighter running and left on foot as scouts arrived back into camp with the direction the horses were going, which was along the river. With just a few warriors in camp, the enemy became boredom and worry."_

 _"May we be excused?" Elladan interjected before his mother could continue._

 _"I don't want you moving your arm. Keep it in the sling," Celebrían admonished._

 _"Can we take our boats to the fountain?" Elrohir asked hopefully. "You know the big one we rode by."_

 _"I know the one. I used to play in it when your age." She paused. "You may, but be back in this room by dark."_

 _We watched as the elflings ran to the boats and each took the one given to him. "I'll get the door, El," Elrohir was heard to say as they left._

 _"That was very kind of you to give them such nice presents. Forgive me their lapse in manners," Celebrían pleaded with Círdan._

 _"I would have been more concerned with impeccable manners upon receiving such a gift from ones so young." Círdan's kind tone and sentiment put Celebrían at ease and we could all see it._

 _A week passed before the horns sounded and a servant rushed to say a large group approached. I escorted the ladies to the main gate and instructed the twins to stay by my side. I could see Círdan was relieved I was taking charge of Elrond's sons when he joined us at the gate. We waited impatiently as they drew closer. I heard Celebrían say, "Praise be to Elbereth, they found them." I knew she could reestablish their bond long before they were close enough to identify._

 _Elrond swung from his saddle and scooped Celebrían into a tight hug and then kissed her soundly. Normally elves don't show such affection in public, but we must remember he is Peredhil. He then towered over his sons and placed a hand on each head. "My star is shining brighter upon reunion with those I love." He then took Elladan's arm and imparted healing while his son squirmed, wanting to see all the excitement of three hundred returning soldiers._

 _"Can you hold me up?" Elrohir had his arms raised to me. I lifted him to my shoulder and soon Elladan was pleading for someone to do likewise for him._

 _Glorfindel came to his rescue after greeting Lady Celebrían, and I assured for myself he was hale. I wanted to ask many questions, but knew in time the story would be told. For now I enjoyed the reunions. Celeborn was holding Galadriel's hand and she was beaming as whatever he was imparting to her._

 _A commotion caught our attention and Glorfindel laughed joyfully. Thranduil was following Ríllas as she stalked angrily to Círdan. "The wedding is off. I'll not marry this orc. I would kill him."_

 _Círdan turned to Celeborn instead of replying to his great niece. "Lord Celeborn, you were their chaperone. Did something go amiss I should learn of?"_

 _Instead of answering, Celeborn replied, "I'm going to the baths and taking Thranduil with me as I don't trust your niece not to carry out her threat." With that, he and Thranduil left, as did a grinning Glorfindel. Wanting to hear the tale, I quickly took the boys to the ladies. Galadriel read me clearly and motioned for me to follow._

 _I caught up with Elrond and spoke softly. "What happened?"_

 _"Not until we are in water." Elrond looked around. "Did you lose something?"_

 _"I pawned them off on Celebrían and Galadriel. They have kept me quite busy this week."_

 _"I wanted to show them the city," Elrond bemoaned._

 _"And you shall. I showed them the palace so they wouldn't get lost and took them to the stables. Círdan gave them each a new boat and we have tried every fountain, rivulet and baths within the grounds. In fact, they haven't bathed without them all week." That got a grin out of Elrond._

 _I sat in a chair while the Lords soaked in the heated pool. Within minutes, Círdan and Galdor arrived and sat beside me at the pools edge. A servant brought wine and poured for those in the water first at Círdan's hand motion._

 _"Thranduil, Ríllas was ripped from my side by Galadriel and Celebrían for her version of the story. I have put much into wedding plans and you will not stop a wedding, even if I have to find another partner for my dear Ríllas."_

 _Thranduil sputtered and choked on his wine and laughed all at the same time. "I do not know what I was thinking. Elrond must have slipped something in my drink three years ago."_

 _"I don't think it was the contents, but amount," Elrond quickly responded._

 _Círdan sighed. "Will someone tell me why I should not drown Thranduil?"_

 _"Because he didn't do anything to deserve drowning. Maybe banishment," Celeborn offered from his place in the water. His head was resting against the edge of the stone and a drink was lazily taken to his mouth at the end of his statement._

 _"Okay, you're banished." Círdan got his desired result when Thranduil and most of those in the water looked at him in shock. "I trust Celeborn's word. No more need be said." He started to rise._

 _Thranduil kicked Celeborn under the water, splashing wine into the pool from both glasses and the recipient threw a curse back. "She wanted to come with us, so I allowed her to be part of my group." Thranduil settled back into his former position as did Círdan. "We rode hard following the tracks left by the horses and could tell Elrond picked up the trail as footprints were seen occasionally. When we neared Tharbad, we heard fighting. Celeborn told me to split my forces and flank from the east and west. I put Ríllas in charge of the east group and we went our separate ways. Celeborn charged right into the fray head-on, where Elrond was fighting a vastly superior number. Did I mention it was night? Anyway, it was chaos as we slaughtered the men. Fighting died down and there was no sign of Ríllas. I was worried we missed some and I gathered my warriors and we went searching for her. In the dark we couldn't see hoof prints so returned to the others. About an hour later, Ríllas entered the battle area herding Elrond's horses to us."_

 _"You just should have said thank you, like Elrond did," Celeborn interrupted._

 _"I asked her to explain not joining the fight," Thranduil continued as if Celeborn hadn't spoken._

 _"You have to learn never to use that tone with the one you plan on wedding or bedding. Right now, I would say either is far off." Celeborn didn't let up, but was now sporting a slight smile._

 _"She was under my command and not my intended at that moment," Thranduil snarled and downed his glass. He held it over his head and a servant quickly refilled._

 _"Don't work that way, elfling," Celeborn chastised. "Let's just say, I have experience in saying the wrong thing to one I love. How many years did that cost me, Círdan?"_

 _The elder shipwright chuckled. "More than you had the patience for."_

 _"Now if I accidently snap at her, it's with the understanding she is right." Celeborn explained._

 _"So getting married neuters one?" Thranduil asked sarcastically._

 _Everyone laughed._

 _"Only if you want to sleep in the marriage bed," Elrond added. "I heard your tone, Thranduil. I've never spoken to Celebrían in that way."_

 _"Of course you haven't. She has two parents who can kill you with a look," Thranduil threw back not willing to concede he might have over reacted._

 _"No, I love my wife and don't want to hurt her," Elrond sounded like he was talking to one of his sons._

 _"Did you listen to her explanation?" Galdor asked quietly._

 _"He did not," Glorfindel added happily. "He ordered her off her horse and demanded to know why she was so late to the party."_

 _"In front of all your people?" Galdor asked in the same quiet tone._

 _Thranduil was silent; his lack of response condemning him._

 _"Thranduil, in all the long years I've know you; you are consistent. I see much of Oropher in you. You must learn how to please an elleth. I'm postponing the wedding one year. In that time, you better not let one hint of disrespect to Ríllas reach my ears or I'll add a hundred years to your wait," Círdan issued his decree._

 _"I believe that's what Thingol threatened me with," Celeborn commiserated with his cousin._

 _"You have much groveling to do," Elrond advised._

 _"Let me chaperone when he does," Glorfindel requested._

 _A boat was plopped into the water with a splash and another followed more carefully so Elladan wouldn't reinjure his healing arm._

 _"We wanted to show you our boats, Ada," Elladan explained their presence._

 _"Nana said all ellon should be punished and we are the executors, whatever that means," Elrohir added as he pushed his boat to his father._

 _Elrond smiled in Thranduil's direction. "Maybe I should have you sit for the next year and if these two can make you remain polite, you've mastered enough control to be around Ríllas._

Thráin felt his eyes grow heavy and with reluctance set the book aside after placing the page marker. He went to his bedroom and stripped to his underwear. Sliding under the thick fur, he dropped off to sleep unaware a set of eyes was watching from a dark corner.


	38. 38 Fireside Chat

Gandalf slipped from the king's bedroom when he heard the steady rhythm of snores, telling him Thráin was in a deep sleep. Even that troubled him. Although the good lady of Lothlórien assured him Thráin was fine, he worried. Sinking into the chair Thráin normally occupied, he lit his pipe and stared into the fire that was starting to die down. Clinching the stem between his teeth, he threw three large chunks into the fire and stoked with the poker. Settling back in the high backed chair, he kicked his feet onto a low plush ottoman and drew a deep breath through the pipe stem. Blowing a dragon at the fire, he watched as it flew into the flames and dissipated. He let his thoughts drift back over the months and what they accomplished. He so wanted Erebor to be as it was, full of happy dwarves with plenty of food, ale and pipeweed.

"Maybe I'm worrying for naught," he muttered aloud. The closing of a door had his head twisting to see who would come into the king's private rooms in the middle of the night. The movement told him in an instant who entered. "Thorin, is there something I can help you with?"

Thorin limped to the chair not occupied and carefully lowered himself. "I woke in a strange bed and for the first time I'm not drugged or impaired. I tried to go back to sleep, but I'm slept out for now. I came to check on Father."

"I just left him, snoring loudly. He told me he learned to sleep with one ear open at Dol Guldur. To see him relaxed enough for me to be in the same room both worries and elates me, truth be told."

Thorin pulled his pipe from a pocket of a dressing robe and reached for a canister on the low table between the chairs. "Grandfather always kept the best Longbottom in this jar." He opened it and gave a whiff. "I see someone has replaced old with new."

"Most likely Huf. Dáin loaned him to your father until the mountain is replenished with dwarves."

"Dáin is leaving soon. When are the elves leaving?" Thorin figured Gandalf knew.

"Oh, I would think sometime this week. I believe negotiations will conclude tomorrow and they will be here for their wine and ale. I was quite surprised Celeborn did business with your father, as his dislike of dwarves is well known."

"I caught some of what must have transpired yesterday. I missed why we are selling or trading to the elves our best vintages."

Gandalf caught him up with the negotiations and trivial matters to date. "What do you make of your father's time in captivity?" This was his first real talk with Thorin of old and he missed their conversations around the campfire late at night while the others of the Company were asleep.

"I'm still processing he is alive." Thorin drew on his pipe. "One of the reasons I'm here in the middle of the night. When I woke, I was thinking I dreamed everything and he is still missing."

"Words can't describe how awful I feel," Gandalf confessed. "I wish I had taken your intuitions seriously."

"We may have been a match for a dragon, but I doubt we would have fared so well against Sauron," Thorin replied, with his eyes on the flickering flames. He was still carrying a mountain of guilt for not searching longer and harder. Thorin had a thought. "You know, when I was fighting Smaug, I was clear headed."

Gandalf looked at him in surprise.

"I think I was so scared, I didn't use the part of my brain that was fogged up," he concluded.

"How about when you fought the orc army?" Gandalf asked and looked critically at Thorin as if he could detect anything amiss and didn't mention his efforts in breaking Sauron's curse over the line of Durin.

"The same. The same fear was coursing through me and I was much clearer. It was only when I wasn't afraid that my mind wasn't normal." He didn't have the correct words for the disparity to make Gandalf understand.

"Elrond was telling me once about the difference in bodies when in pain or afraid. He can read emotions and has various methods of healing when dealing with each. You weren't scared in the elven tent?"

Thorin thought back to Thranduil placing him on the mat. "I wasn't afraid, but didn't like where I was. You know my distrust of elves."

"What were your emotions while in Rivendell?" Gandalf knew Thorin didn't want to be there and was impudent towards their hosts.

Thorin was silent for a moment. "I mainly experienced distrust, not anger, but did resent you tricking me. They were too kind to us for me not to show some courtesy." He caught Gandalf's smile and gave one in return, a silent acknowledgement that he was hard to handle and subterfuge was required.

"Radagast found the curses Smaug and Sauron placed on this place and diffused them. He spent days wandering throughout the mountain with Beorn as his companion. Turns out, they are friends, although my path had never crossed Beorn's. I hope we never face another dragon like Smaug."

"Do you think there are more?" Thorin asked and a hint of dread was in the undertone.

"I asked Gwaihir, the Great Eagle who rescued you, if there were more fire-drakes in the far north. He said if there are, none have been seen and it's believed Smaug is the last. Did you know there was a cold-drake here at the battle?" Gandalf asked and reached for the canister of pipeweed.

"There was? No, I spent most of my time on Ravenhill." He watched Gandalf take a long match and light the end in the fire and bring it to the bowl of his pipe and puff heartily.

Blowing a ring, Gandalf replied. "The elves killed it swiftly so it didn't do much harm or get close to any dwarves. I'm thinking it may have been the only one in Gundabad or they would have brought all of them."

"Do dragons reproduce?" Thorin asked and his father's admonishment to get more education flitted through his mind.

"No. Thankfully when we kill them all, there will be no more. Dragons were once Maia like me, who were drawn to evil by the seducing lies of Melkor before the Years of the Trees in ages past."

They smoked in silence for a short time, comfortable enough with the other to not make small talk.

"How long are you staying?" Thorin broke the silence.

"Oh, I'll be here for the winter and go with you and Bilbo in the spring. Elrond is braving the pass with his horses. I'm sure it will be open yet." He stopped short of saying the ring of air, _Vilya_ , would insure such.

"Good, then I'll task you with my education."

Gandalf's eyebrows rose and he pulled the pipe from his mouth. "What can I teach you?"

"History. You saw I didn't know where dragons came from. Father is having Lord Vitnir of the Iron Hills come and teach law. He used to live here and was my family's primary teacher. He is charged with written contracts east of the Misty Mountains between the clans. Any dispute over word of law; he is the arbitrator. I have hopes Ori will take to learning law and succeed Vitnir, as he is not young anymore."

"I thought Balin was keeper of the law?"

"He is for west of the mountains. Now, father will keep him so busy, he'll command his own conglomeration of non-callused dwarves."

Gandalf chuckled. "I have a hard time picturing a dwarf that can't fight."

"Oh, all males are required to learn the basics of weapons. Ori was pampered by his mother and I didn't enforce warrior training on him. I was a fool to allow his brother's talk me into bringing him."

"He is a Durin and had a right to make his own decision. Gimli on the other hand will be a handful when he arrives," Gandalf unnecessarily added.

Thorin snorted, "Gimli is a better warrior already than Ori could ever hope to be and he's just sixty. I would have brought him, but Glóin had the final say and he said no."

Gandalf looked at the enormous fireplace, still adorned with weapons from Thrór resting within easy reach. "You have talked about many things, Thorin, but never what it was like as a dwarfling in this mountain."

Thorin swallowed heavily and his eyes gleamed with unshed tears all the sudden. "It's hard," he replied roughly and swallowed the lump in his throat. "My mother and grandmothers used to say I was all dwarrow and the few times I returned home without torn clothes or blood and dirt, they would insist I was sick. I had access to my grandfather's throne from as far back as I can remember. I grew up in his and my father's shadow. I thought they were the greatest dwarves to ever live. My grandfather was so wise and my father….." he trailed off as his eyes rested on a burning ember.

"Well?" Gandalf prompted, not wanting it to end there.

"Let's just say, I worship the ground my father walks on. He was and is everything I wish to be and never will."

"I wouldn't say that," Gandalf started to protest.

"You already have," Thorin reminded him.

"In your state of mind, you weren't setting a good example. But listen to me, Thorin Oakenshield; I only heard your praises sung by the dwarves in the years you ruled. Don't dwell on what you can't redo. Tell me of your childhood here." Gandalf changed his tone to cajoling. He could best help Thorin if he knew him better.

"My father used to pack me with him almost before I could walk. It became a common sight to see the Crown Prince with a baby bag slung over his shoulder and me on his arm. I never knew a time where I wasn't with him when I was little. I would watch him practice in the sparring ring and cheered for him to the delight of the warriors. He made me a tiny set of weapons and after working out, would get on his knees and walk me through my sets. He blocked with his arms and hands until I was about five and smacked him upside the head with my tiny Warhammer. I can still hear the warriors laughing at him. My mother used to beg him to leave me home so she could have time with me. He grudgingly allowed her the afternoons when he had to leave the mountain or attend meetings, as he knew I hadn't patience for sitting. I quickly bored with dwarrowdams talk and fussing of me and was extremely happy when Frerin was born."

"How much age was there between you two?" Gandalf asked.

"I was six when he was born. I remember my mother growing around her middle and her trying to tell me I would have a baby brother or sister. I kept telling her I needed a brother and a girl wouldn't do. That caused great amusement within the family. The day Frerin was born, Father stayed in our family chambers, paced and drank non-stop, although it was morning. The dwarrowdams were all in the bed chamber and dwarrows kept popping in and asking if it had been born yet. Lunch was brought and Grandfather joined us. I remember eating with them at the table and Da gave me ale for the first time. He said a big brother needed to know how to hold his ale. What I didn't know and Father told everyone for years afterwards, it was it put me to sleep so I quit bugging him to spar."

Gandalf laughed, "I can picture Thráin doing something like that."

"I was about ten when I started my education. Mother insisted, and although Grandfather and Father were in no hurry, she wanted me to learn my runes. Knowing I couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes, Father turned it into a game in the warrior's caverns. Mother didn't care, just so long as I could read and write. Father would take his sword and scratch a rune in the dirt and I would copy it with mine. He would tell me what it was and then take me around the mountain to try and find that rune on walls and doors. I must admit a little jealously towards Frerin. I was around nine and him three when Father started carrying him with us, like he did me. I asked why he had to come."

"And I said, because he is also my son," Thráin spoke from the shadows.

"I hope our talking didn't wake you." Gandalf rose as Thráin approached the fireside. He quickly pulled up another chair and they formed a cozy circle in front of the fire.

"I had too much ale an had ta relieve myself. I was curious ta the voices I heard in my chambers." He reached for his pipe on the table.

"Thorin was telling me of his childhood in the mountain," Gandalf supplied the explanation.

Thorin continued, "There were other boys my age and I started to spar with them, although I was superior in skills. Father put me with older boys. They didn't take too kindly to a youngster being their equal and I went home more than once with a bloody nose because I couldn't control myself around their taunts. As time went on, I bested them and they started to respect me and we went to the Iron Hills to fight their lads in a competition. I was around thirty years old by then and beat all the lads up to Dáin with the sword. I couldn't best him yet. It was one of the most enjoyable times I had as ah dwarfling and spent the entire summer with cousin Dáin. He was just enough older that I looked up to him. He taught me how to ride boars and rams and I hated going home that fall, although I did miss my family."

Thráin smiled at the memory of the contest. "My pride in him was beyond measure an he left much out of the tale. I did sparring with Frerin just like I did Thorin. It was my way of bonding with the boys an it must have worked as we were always close, even in hard times."

Thorin nodded and repacked his pipe and handed the jar to Gandalf.

Thráin continued. "Most of my schooling came when I was older an could sit longer. I didn't push my boys into learning. They followed me everyplace an picked up more than the average dwarrow just by listening ta me carry out my duties as Crown Prince. I wanted them ta know everything I did in case they had ta take my place. The only time they didn't shadow me was the time that plague hit the mountain."

Thorin groaned. "I remember that time. It hit the young and left the adults unaffected. I got the chills and was so weak that I couldn't stand. The healer came with medicine, but said it had to run its course. I feel sorry for the dwarrowdams as they had to clean up after me and Frerin. It came out both ends constantly. Either we were messing our beds or throwing up."

"The king ordered the mountain closed as it came in with a band of traders from the Red Mountains," Thráin added. "I was in Dale an couldn't get back into the mountain for ah week. Ravens kept me informed on my family. Lis had just given birth an I feared we would lose the baby."

"I remember," Thorin said softly. "His name was Gwarin and he was beautiful."

"I didn't know you lost a child, Thráin. I'm so sorry," Gandalf offered a belated condolence.

"Three days into my exile, ah raven brought news of his death," Thráin added somberly. "I begged Father ta let me back into the mountain ta lay him ta rest, but was forbidden. We didn't know if the sickness would just stay with the dwarflings an he wouldn't risk it. Finally the sickness passed an nobody else was taken ill an I was allowed back into the mountain with the other exiles. We lost all the newborns up ta six months of age an they are buried in ah crypt made just for them. It was ah hard time for the families who lost ah dwarfling, an I thanked Mahal for not taking them all. Nothing was said because the king didn't want the sickness ta be used as ah weapon an ordered the deaths never ta be spoken of."

Thorin picked up the thread. "I remember when you came into my bedroom where I was still in bed. You held me tightly for a long time and I didn't want you to ever let go. Frerin was brought in and you held him and tried to make us feel better with stories of Dale and all we missed. The dwarrowdams were also present and Grandfather. I never thought of you and him as rulers, just family."

Thráin smiled at his son. "Inside the family home, that's what we were. We tried ta make learning yer royal duties as if natural. That's how I learned, at my father's side."

Gandalf listened to father and son talk, searching for discord or resentment on Thorin's part. So far, he found nothing. "Thorin, I have to ask, how do you feel having Thráin home?"

Thorin looked startled. "It's the greatest gift Mahal ever gave me. I hated each and every separation of my father and me. You should have seen us together, Gandalf. After we left here, I became his right hand and Frerin his left. It was too much for one dwarf to lead our scattered people and Grandfather was in no shape. It fell to Father."

"When I heard of the calamity of Erebor, I rushed to help, but everyone was gone," Gandalf stated. I tracked you as far as Lothlórien and went to the Lady Galadriel for her wisdom. She looked into her mirror and gave her prognostication of many years before we could retake the mountain. She foresaw Thorin and not you, Thráin. That troubled me and I tracked your movements thereafter."

Thráin nodded. "I felt our meetings were more than chance."

"Forgive me for taking you off the subject, Thorin," Gandalf apologized. "You were telling me of your youth in Erebor."

Thorin grunted in the fashion of dwarves. "It was ah charmed life. I was royalty and had everything a young dwarf could ever want…." he trailed off and grinned at his father. "By the time Dis was born, I wanted a sister."

Thráin laughed, "Frerin put in his order for ah little brother ta do the things Thorin did with him an Thorin was ready for ah sister."

"I was getting old enough to be curious how Father would deal with a daughter." Thorin smirked at his father.

"I see no difference between ah son an ah daughter. I wish yer mother understood," Thráin groused with a smile. He looked at Gandalf. "Lis took my Warhammer ta me when I said I was taking our daughter ta the training arena. The other dwarrowdams in the family wing were looking for things ta hurt me with also. Father was laughing so hard, he couldn't help. I had ta learn ta enjoy my daughter when I got home in the evenings. It wasn't long an she had me wrapped around her little finger. Under the dwarrowdams watchful eyes, I was allowed ta spar lightly with her, but hitting back was forbidden unless I wanted another taste of my own Warhammer. Whereas, the boys were mine, she was their little princes. We had an event in Dale one day as ah family. I carried Dis, an for the first time the dwarrowdams allowed me ta show her off in Dale."

"I remember," Thorin added. "We were at a fair and the royal family was to be present for the opening. There was so much to do that Frerin and I didn't want to stand around on display."

"I didn't either at yer age, but it went with the title, Durin Folk. We had our guards with us of course, an ah group of men decided ta take the dwarrowdams masks off," Thráin remembered as well. "They had ah wee to much ta drink. Jötun swung his axe just as ah hand wrapped in Lis' beard. She cried out an stumbled back with ah hand still grasping her face. Just ah hand an nothing attached."

"It was my first encounter with someone not a sparring partner," Thorin threw in.

"After my subpar training, I laid down the law with my father. All sons of mine would be trained with his first baby steps. Thrór an the dwarrowdams agreed after what happened ta me. I saw Thorin take his sword an back ah man to the edge of the wall an order him ta jump. He did, an ran away after ah bumpy landing. I was still holding Dis in my arms an didn't want ta put her down as she was only four, an small. I took the dwarrowdams back ta the mountain an let the boys stay under the watchful eye of Jötun."

"I don't remember. Why weren't Grandfather and Nár with us?" Thorin asked.

"I was in charge of Dale, as ye now are. My position wasn't ta be overshadowed by the king's presence."

Thorin nodded, memory returning.

"So Thorin picks up your old duties?" Gandalf adroitly inserted.

Thráin nodded. "He does, an soon he will remember all I used ta do, just as soon as more dwarves come an we start production again." With that he stood. "I'm returning ta bed. Night all."

Thorin and Gandalf stood and quietly left.


	39. 39 Negotiations Conclude

Thranduil eyed the dwarf cautiously as he swung into his tent on crutches. "No ram today?"

Thorn stopped just inside and examined the entire tent's contents with one sweep of his eyes. The last thing he settled on was the king, sitting on his ornate throne. Nay, Thorin corrected, the king was lounging lazily across the chair, a booted foot swinging gently as it hung over an arm. "If you like, I'll have the blasted ram brought in," he snarled and frowned at the smile thrown back at him. He wasn't here to amuse the woodland sprite who thought too highly of himself. Instead he sank into a chair at the long table and rested the crutches Óin brought to him that morning against the lip of the table.

"Are you it for today?" Thranduil asked as he swung to his feet and approached.

"The others are putting the rams to pasture if you must know. They'll be along." Thorin looked around and his eyes fell on a pot at the other end of the table. Cups were displayed in a circle around the elven designed pot and he assumed it contained a hot beverage.

Again, Thranduil smirked and picked up the container. Thorin watched as a steaming brown stream flowed into a cup. He was quite surprised when Thranduil placed the cup before him, turned and repeated the motion for himself. Sitting at the head of the table, he took a sip and watched the dwarf.

Legolas entered and threw a glare at their guest before helping himself. Sitting across from Thorin, he asked, "What are you and your father going to do about Tauriel?"

"I admit to knowing of the situation, where in a meeting her name was brought up," Thorin deflected. It wasn't quite accurate. He managed to get Fili alone and queried him. Fili said Kili's mind was made up, he was going to marry the elf, so they better get used to her being a fixture.

"I do not think it wise to mix elven and dwarven blood. The children would be horribly mutant; along the lines of orcs," Legolas continued and heard his father laughing.

"So if an elf displeases the king, they are banished?" Thorin asked of Thranduil.

"Either that or spend a few centuries languishing in my dungeon," Thranduil answered with a smile.

"I'm still not sure what she did to get banished or if we want someone who is of that low character," Thorin replied to Thranduil while keeping an eye on the son. He saw a murderous look cast in his direction from Legolas and amusement from the elder.

"She was a captain in our guard and not a common elf," Legolas spat with venom.

"I don't think it will work out with an elf in our midst," Thorin directed to the younger. "Why don't you take her with you when you leave."

Legolas threw a pleading glance to his father. "All she did was her job, Adar."

"You weren't here when King Thráin regaled us with a story of disobeying his own father. Actions have consequences. She disobeyed a direct order from a king."

Thranduil looked to the closed flap as it parted for Thráin, Balin and Dáin, who didn't dawdle, but hustled in and closed the flap as a cold northern wind was picking up. They forgo ale for tea and threw out greetings as Balin grabbed the pot and poured three cups as his partners settled on the same side table as Thorin.

"Where are the others this chilly morning?" Thráin asked cheerfully.

"Gandalf went to check on the inhabitants of Dale. The others will be along."

"We were discussing Tauriel," Legolas informed them. "Thorin said he doesn't want her in the mountain."

"She is an issue we need ta discuss," Thráin agreed. "Ya really not letting her return ta yer realm?" He asked Thranduil.

"I see no need to allow one who clearly wishes the company of a dwarf back into my care. Are you going to allow a union between a Durin and lowly Silvan Elf?" Thranduil shrewdly inquired.

Thráin looked down the table at the others and then back to Thranduil. "The lad is far from the throne. Whilst I don't approve of ah mixed union, I don't want ta run him off. We haven't fully discussed it amongst the Durin's." He looked at Thorin, "I didn't want ta trouble ye with Kili while ye were healing. What do ya think?"

Looking past Balin and Dáin, who were seated between them, he answered. "It is unfortunate, but he was making eyes at them in Rivendell, so I'm not completely surprised. Fili told me he is getting used to the idea, but assured me he would be wedding a dwarrowlass. I think if they are still acting like a loving couple come spring, we might consider giving our blessing."

"Balin?" Thráin looked at him, sitting beside Thorin.

"I'm not happy that a Durin thinks so little of the blood, Thráin. If he weren't a Durin…." He trailed off, looking miserable.

Thráin's eyes caught those of Dáin and he didn't have to prompt as the dwarf lord volunteered. "I don't know the lads too well an them not having proper raising might have influenced his attitude. Ye did build next ta the elves in the Blue Mountains, so he's not exactly ah stranger ta their ways."

"Are your fingers saying the same as your mouth?" Legolas pointed to Dáin's hands and saw the dwarf lord return a wide grin.

"Nay, being as we're in the company of prissy elves, I cleaned up my mouth."

"She's yours if you want her," Thranduil decreed. "I banished her for disobeying a direct order from me. Can't have your subjects setting bad examples."

"Ye got that right," Thráin agreed and took a sip of his tea.

"I think you both are wrong," Legolas spoke with controlled anger. "She was a loyal subject who didn't follow one STUPID order." He saw the warning in his father's eyes, but pressed on. "Adar, you have too much pride to admit when you make mistakes."

Thráin had a flash to the book he was reading and interrupted. "I'm at the part in the book where you had ta do some groveling ta the Lady Ríllas after the incident with the corsairs."

That seemed to diffuse the anger building in the woodland king. With a final warning look to his son, he turned to Thráin. "I am an expert at mending relationships….. if they are worth fixing." He looked back to his son. "You are very young. Time will prove me right in this instance regarding Tauriel."

"I doubt it," Legolas muttered, but let it drop.

Gandalf and Bard entered and shed their cloaks. "King Thranduil, we have a situation in Dale that requires immediate attention."

Thranduil motioned for them to help themselves to the tea. "I hardly think you need involve me for your little emergencies."

Gandalf turned to Thráin next. "The townspeople need oil, grain and candles today if possible. Can you see fit to part with a little from your mountain stores?"

Bard stayed wisely silent, but took note of each king's reaction.

"Aye, ye can get what ye need from me. It might be stale, but I won't see my neighbor's starving."

"Thank you," Bard replied softly. "I'm sure anything you can provide until supplies arrive from the south will help. I'll have the ladies make a list….That is if it's okay?"

"Ye send that boy of yers around for training. I'll have him negotiating like ah professional in no time," Thráin replied laughingly.

"What did I say wrong?" Bard wanted to know what to correct in his negotiating skills.

"Never show weakness or gratitude like ah beggar. Just say, ah list will be coming."

"I would think the act of asking will tip you off of the need." Bard didn't want to play games for supplies. "How much will your charity cost?"

"Not much. What I have might not be worth anything, as its old an stale."

The flap was opened by an elven guard and held, allowing for cold to permeate inside for a moment as a line of elves entered. Elladan and Elrohir were each holding large covered platters and set them at each end of the table.

Glorfindel, Erestor and Celeborn were emptyhanded and sat across from the dwarves.

Elrond came in last and set a boot on the table before Thorin. He took the chair opposite Thranduil at the other end of the table between Thorin and Legolas. In his other hand was _Orcrist_. "I hope you can hang onto it this time," he stated as he handed it to Thorin.

Legolas glared at Elrond. "I still don't understand why those swords have to go to dwarves."

"Do you feel the same about the one Mithrandir sports?" Elrond patiently asked.

Legolas wisely remained quiet.

"Thank you," Thorin addressed Elrond formally. He took the sword, stood and buckled it on. It dragged the ground as he sat and placed the repaired boot on the ground.

"Iôns," Elrond spoke and made a hand motion.

The twins each took a cover off platters piled high with sweetened bread rolls. "Dig in," Elrond ordered and grabbed one as Elrohir placed a cup of tea before him. All was quiet for a few minutes as everyone relished the soft, sweet treat.

Bard put several in his pocket. "My kids have never had anything like this," he explained.

Elrond waved his hand dismissively. "I'll have my cook, who created these, share his recipe." He looked at the dwarves. "You have something similar as I recall."

Balin nodded, "Aye, we have this exact sweet and I believe it came from the elves. We lost much of our old ways, but have written accounts and will become Erebor of old."

Gandalf started the meeting. "King Thranduil, I trust you will not close your kingdom off to visitors."

"What visitors are you referring?" Thranduil asked, although he had a good idea where the wizard was going.

"I think Tauriel would like to return and collect her personal belongings for one. Messengers are routinely harassed near your halls and that has to stop, Thranduil."

"I hope you're not referring to the orc," Thranduil replied with humor. "All I did was behead him after he delivered his message."

"I'm referring to dwarves or men who might need to do business with you or just cross for expedience's sake."

"I see no need to conduct further business after we are done here. Celeborn doesn't allow dwarves into his realm. Men have to part with their wagons onto elven barges and wait for them to return, and as a result, go no further than the river. You tell me I have to accommodate interlopers, Mithrandir?"

"Sauron is back and we need to keep lines of communication open. I plan on reopening the trade routes for messengers, and no, I don't expect they have to pay to cross your lands, any more than they should pay to cross Lothlórien or Rohan." Gandalf paused. "I'm not forgetting the time I escorted King Thráin's bride along the Great Elven Road and your greeting," Gandalf reminded him and saw the elven king smile in remembrance. "I will not have an incident that almost created a war between dwarves and elves repeated."

"If I carried out my plans, Thráin would not have wed and produced that orc of a son," Thranduil gestured to Thorin. "As I recall, Thrór stiffed me on the price of educating his son. All I was going to do was hold the lady until he saw reason and have her escorted back to the White Mountains with instructions to never come this way again. I wasn't really going to harm her."

"You gave a very good impression that you were going to kill us all."

"I was angered and rightfully so." Thranduil didn't back down.

Thráin's chuckle had them both whipping heads in his direction. "It's ah good thing Lis is no longer with us, Thranduil. She never did forgive ye for kidnapping her for ah few hours. You just think Thorin has aught against ye. She would get ah wild look in her eye at the mention of yer name."

"I remember Ríllas having that same expression at the mention of your name," Elrond added with a smile.

"Sleeping with one eye open made for an interesting marriage," Thranduil replied and his smile morphed into a grin. "I'm sure Ríllas and Lis would have been great friends."

"From what I knew of both your wives, you could count on it," Gandalf added.

"Tell us how you came to be her guide, Mithrandir?" Elladan asked as he stole another sweet from the platter.

Gandalf looked at the younger elf sitting beside Legolas. Several heads were nodding they wished to hear also. "It was your daernaneth who requested I get involved. She knew of the rift that had formed between the dwarves and elves in the Northern Rhovanion. She didn't tell me all she saw in her mirror, but enough to convince me to leave Gondor, where I was ensconced in the library for the winter, and ride to the White Mountains to the halls of Lord Hárin II. He was of the Longbeard clan who went south when they fled Khazad-dûm. The Lady informed me of a dwarrowlass of age to marry and was to be presented to Prince Thráin and the royal family for their approval. She said trouble would meet us on the road, but either didn't know or declined to tell me what or where. I informed Lord Hárin that I would accompany them to Erebor, as I was going that way and wished the company. In a way it was true. I did wish to get acquainted with the one who would most likely wed my young dwarven friend. I hadn't been to Erebor for many years and a trip for a wedding was to my liking."

"Didn't Daernaneth wish to meet her also?" Elrohir cut in.

"She mentioned me taking the route through Rohan and The Wold and up the east side of Lothlórien on the Great Elven Road. She met us with a feast at the river's edge and I introduced our party. She took a liking to young Lis and took her aside for a woman to woman talk. I found out later, the Lady gave her a wedding gift of elven embroidery for her marriage quilt, and imparted wisdom on not looking at outward appearances, but the heart of the one she will wed. She didn't come out and say Thráin was marred and I wasn't told either."

"Did Daernaneth look into your heart before marriage?" Elladan asked his grandfather.

"She looked into my pants," Celeborn replied with a smile that had all at the table laughing at his ribald remark.

Gandalf shook his head and continued, "We rode north along the Great Elven Road and cut onto the Old Forest Road. We were almost through the forest when Thranduil ambushed us in the night just outside his halls. He personally made off with Lis and I can still hear her cries for help." He glared at a smiling Thranduil. "That was the first inkling I had that something was amiss between the two kingdoms. I told the others to saddle the horses while I swiftly went in pursuit. I caught them at the entrance to Thranduil's Halls and hollered out with an amplified voice, "Cease this madness, Thranduil." He looked at the elven king. "I seem to recall similar words to you just a few days ago."

"I still haven't figured why you keep dwarves for pets, Mithrandir." Thranduil needed something stronger for this story and went to the wine cask. He returned with a full glass of red wine, but not until downing the first glass at the barrel. "I wouldn't have harmed her."

"I wasn't so sure you hadn't lost your mind as the Lady's words came back to me, and I was quite shocked you were the threat she warned me of."

"I wouldn't have harmed you," Thranduil stated with fact.

"I doubt you have the ability to harm me," Gandalf smiled at him. "How did you like my little display of power?"

"You could have negotiated with words instead of using raw power right off," Thranduil complained.

"What did Mithrandir do to you?" Elrohir, who was sitting between Elladan and Erestor, asked.

Thranduil leveled a cold stare at the younger elf.

"My ion's; let's just say, Mithrandir got Thranduil's attention," Elrond interjected and saw the slight nod of thanks Thranduil shot down the table at him.

"He caused massive itching in the groins of all elves," Celeborn helpfully added with a smirk to his cousin.

Thráin belted out a laugh, "I remember Lis telling me that Thranduil, his son, and the guards were doubled up and grabbing their privates, while Gandalf was urging her to flee to him for safety. She ran and didn't stop until in the safety of her father and brother's arms. Now I know how it happened. She said it was like they ran through poison oak naked for their reaction."

Legolas smiled at the memory and looked sheepishly at the twins. "I thought fire ants were in my pants and couldn't have cared less about anything except getting to my rooms and stripping down. When I finally got stripped, to my dismay, there were fire ants all over my private parts." He looked down the table at Gandalf. "How did you do that?"

Gandalf gave an mysterious smile. "My secrets are safe with me. You won't try and mess with me again, will you?"

Legolas shook his head.

Thranduil looked at Thráin. "My plot was thwarted and you gained a wife. I was going to tell her of your accident and inform her she was better off not marrying such a disfigured dwarf, crown prince or not."

"I figured Lis would take one look at me and run back to the White Mountains on her own," Thráin admitted.

"State your business," was heard from without the tent and all talking ceased.

"I need ta speak with the dwarves." The unmistaken voice of Dwalin was heard.

"Dwalin, in here," Balin called and all heads turned to the door as Dwalin pushed inside, two elven guard's right behind.

"Pleasure or business call?" Thráin called out.

"I'm sorry for bustin in, but a raven came."

Silence descended immediately as everyone focused on Dwalin.

"Go on, Dwalin, what is the news?" Thráin made the decision to not hold the message until they were alone.

Dwalin looked at the elves, Gandalf, and his kin. "The Iron Hills is under attack from orcs fleeing east. There are also a few Wargs among them. Thorin closed the gate, but didn't mount an offensive. He is awaiting instruction."

"I'll leave now," Dáin said as he stood.

"Adar?" Elladan looked beseechingly at Elrond.

"You know I worry when you two hunt foul creatures." He looked at Dwalin, who was standing beside his chair. "Did the message say how many?"

"He said the orcs were gathering in the valley ta the east of the Iron Hills."

"They are hunting our ewes," Dáin snarled and slammed his palm on the table. "How many did Thorin say were gathering?"

"He thinks from what he's seen, about two hundred and another dozen Wargs."

Dáin looked at Thráin. "How much of my army are ya needing ta protect Erebor?"

"Leave half," Thráin ordered.

"I'll go with ye," Dwalin declared. He looked at Thorin and then shifted his gaze further down the table. "Want I should take the lads, Fili and Kili?"

"It will do them good ta get more fighting under their belts. How are they in battle?" Thráin asked Dwalin.

"I trained them myself and ye know they were like Thorin, Frerin and myself; holdin ah blade before their first steps," Dwalin replied proudly.

"Aye, I remember giving each boy his first baby sword." Thráin smiled at the memories those two as babies invoked.

Dwalin nodded, "Dis has them packed away."

"What were they made of?" Elrohir asked.

"I made them out of soft wood. Spent many evenings in front of the fire whittling them down."

"The boy's first swords were made from cloth and stuffed with cotton so they wouldn't hurt each other. Their mother and grandmother sewed them in the evenings also." Elrond smirked at his son's.

"Please, Adar, don't embarrass us," Elrohir pleaded.

"If you accompany the dwarves, I'm going to sit here and dredge up every embarrassing thing you and your brother ever did."

"I can live with that," Elrohir replied and he and his brother were on their feet before he finished his sentence.

"I'm going also." Legolas stood. He looked at his father, "By your leave?"

"I thought you were going with Celeborn?"

Legolas looked quickly at the one sitting at his father's right hand. "How long are you to remain?"

"I'm leaving with the rising sun."

Legolas' shoulders slumped. With all eyes on him, he made his choice.


	40. 40 Wedding In Menegroth Pt 1

"I insist you join us for lunch," Arwen stated as she halted a few paces from the mirror. Not often did she gaze upon the waters, as nightmares always ensued for days.

"I have good news, pen neth. Your daeradar will return soon." Galadriel walked silently up the ancient stone steps with her granddaughter in tow. The soles of her feet knew each crack and texture of stone. She looked back, "Where have you chosen for us to dine?"

Arwen let a small smile slip, "You and Daeradar's favorite luncheon place."

"We're eating on my bed?" Galadriel threw puzzlement into her question, although her eyes danced with delight, both at teasing her beloved granddaughter and the place that was chosen.

Arwen laughed, "Alright, your second favorite place." She jumped up the steps and linked her arm through her grandmother's for the picturesque stroll down a stone path to a lake deep within the woods.

Settling on a chair at the table under a gazebo, Galadriel looked at the fish jumping for low flying insects. "This would be my favorite place, except your daeradar sometimes forgets I'm here when he gets lost in his fishing. It's a bad habit he picked up back in Menegroth."

Several servants carting dishes quietly entered the gazebo and placed them on a side table.

"Azthêla, join us," Galadriel invited. "I'm sure you will want to hear the last installment of the tale pertaining to my wedding."

"Thank you, Milady." Azthêla set an extra plate of gold and motioned for the servants to begin.

Galadriel noticed they were having fried fish from the lake and greens from their private garden. "Our official betrothal party consisted of several species of fish from the river and surrounding lakes. Celeborn oversaw the catching of the fish while Melian and I supervised the chefs. She insisted everything be perfect and said it was a trial run for our wedding. Salmon were running and provided the main course, along with sturgeon, catfish and several varieties of lake fish. Our wedding feast was superior in food only because Círdan brought a variety of seafood also. The food at Galathil and Nithwë's wedding was of the finest seafood and produce grown near the ocean."

"Daernaneth, food isn't what we want to hear about." Arwen exchanged smiles with Azthêla.

"You want to hear how when I moved into my marital home, your daeradar ravished me forbiddingly for three years?"

"Only if he did, Daernaneth. You don't have to invent stories to entertain us," Arwen replied and took a bite of seasoned fish.

"Well, he couldn't if he tried, which…" Galadriel raised her fork for emphases, "he did on numerous occasions. The bloodhound was always waiting to foil our plans."

"Haun, the wolf dog?" Arwen questioned. "I didn't know he was used to guard your honor."

"Haun, I could have bribed with a steak. No, much worse; my aunt Írimë. She was at our betrothal feast and asked by Melian to be my chaperone for the final years. She joyfully accepted and was stand-in for my naneth, as was uncle Fingolfin for my adar. In a way, it was like having my naneth with me as she brought memories of Tirion and customs not seen this side of the sea. Together we made my dress from spun silver that I spent decades designing, using the finest threads on the looms, while Melian was very quiet pertaining to what Celeborn would wear, although I hinted repeatedly and stated to her I was also designing his wardrobe. Melian told me I wasn't in an authoritative tone that I wasn't to involve myself in his choice of wedding attire, but in the end accepted a black tunic I made and embroidered with silver and gold threads which Celeborn wore."

"Are we never going to get anything like stolen moments?" Azthêla drew Galadriel back to what they really wanted.

Galadriel blessed them with a wide smile. "Celeborn used for his bedchamber what was to become our chamber. He said he needed to prepare it for our union. As you know, it was customary for the newly wedded in Menegroth to spend a week secluded before joining society as a couple. Sometimes they would disappear into the forest for several weeks. I asked Celeborn if that's what he had planned for us. He said he knew of my aversion to camping without my maids, so no. He would have Mablung and Beleg holed up with him and I was sure they were using it as an excuse for a gathering of ellon to drink and tell lies of great deeds they only dreamed of doing."

"Daeradar was like that?" Arwen didn't know that side of her grandfather.

"He was young and male. I dreaded what he was concocting behind that door to our chamber and envisioned a trophy room of stuffed heads and fish on the walls and dirty cloths strewn about with an unmade bed. The only women allowed inside the room were Melian and Lúthien, and they weren't talking. He went so far as to post guards when he was gone. I was living with a guard in the caverns on top of my aunt. I wanted to be wed just to have some privacy."

"Did you and Lúthien ever become friends during that time?" Azthêla inquired.

Galadriel thought carefully. "She grew kinder, but we still weren't friends. It wasn't until after she came back from the dead that her personality was changed. She apologized to me and asked if I would be one of the guardians of Dior, as she was going to ask Celeborn to be his primary guardian if anything were to happen to them and the king and queen."

"How did she treat you right before the wedding?" Arwen asked. This was her chance to find out about that rift in greater detail.

"She was resigned to the fact that Celeborn was wedding me, but refused to be part of it outside the role of cousin to Celeborn. Melian never pushed Lúthien to take on challenging tasks or really put her foot down in those days on anything involving her precious child. I was determined not to be that type of parent and thankfully Celeborn wasn't either. Your naneth was involved in a multitude of endeavors from elfling to the day she sailed. Elrond never would have given her a second glance were she like Lúthien. I was fine with Lúthien keeping her distance, as I didn't want anyone with acrimonious feelings spoiling my day. Celeborn would invite her into our bed chamber, for what he would never tell me."

"He's never told you?" Arwen thought her grandparent's had no secrets.

"Come to think of it, he never has shared those memories. Now I'm going to drag them out of him," Galadriel vowed. "At the time, I was dreadfully busy, and afterwards there were much pleasanter memories to share than Lúthien. She was Celeborn's caretaker, as she was just a hundred when he was born and he was the next royal to come along. In a way, Lúthien was always protective of him, like an older sibling. I didn't like her going into what was Celeborn's and my special chamber and told Celeborn one day how I felt. He came back with, 'I'll have whoever I want visiting me and maybe shouldn't marry such a jealous hag.' We hadn't quarreled often after reuniting, and it was so close to the wedding that everything we said to the other was blown out of proportion and emotions were running rampant, mainly because of sexual tension."

"'I'm going to Nargothrond,' I promptly replied. One, I didn't want another bitter fight that ended with us saying horrible things to each other and two, I really did want to see my brothers and got word they were congregated in Nargothrond before coming for the wedding."

"He got madder, like only your daeradar can and got in my face. 'Is this what being married to the baby of the family will be like? You don't get your way; you pout and leave.'"

"I responded, 'Is every time I have something to say in our home that is not to your liking, going to result in a bout of your anger?' Other than a few disagreements that ended after a minute and we were kissing and making up, we hadn't had a major fight in almost eighty years. Part of the reason, was Celeborn and I were parted for much of it, as I was either off visiting relatives or he was on patrol. I see now the wisdom of Thingol letting us live together, for neither of us had a subservient nature and we needed to be exposed to the other on a daily basis."

"Celeborn turned to leave, stopped and came back to me and was more amicable. 'I feel like you are making me choose between you and Lúthien. I'm not marrying her, but she is my friend and cousin, and therefore invited into my personal space. I would never keep a relative or close friend from visiting you.'"

"He had me there and I aired part of my original complaint again. 'It is just I'm not allowed inside my future bedchamber and she is.' I didn't want to confess a smirk she threw in my direction when she left, as it would confirm his opinion I was a spoilt child, and added, 'You will not even let me have one tiny say in that room. You are starting to act way too controlling. I will meet you halfway, but not allow you to dominate me. You know I'll never stand for that.' I was firm and unyielding and saw fire in his eyes."

"Celeborn was true to his nature and snarled in anger, 'I left the wedding planning to you. I'll show up and pretend to love you and have a blasted wonderful time, but you've known for years that I get to plan our wedding night and ensuing weeks.'"

"I screamed back, 'I just didn't expect you to share that special area with other elleths. Mablung, your brother and Beleg, I understand. You're right, I am jealous, not of you seeing her, but the location.' I turned to leave and pack and saw Írimë sitting quietly out of the way. 'I'm visiting my family before I lose my freedom forever and become chattel to a Moriquendi.' I made it sound as if death were preferable. 'Do you wish to come?'"

"Her reply didn't help my cause. 'Dear niece, I'll not have you depart from your betrothed with harsh words between you. We will stay until you make up.'"

"'Then I will go alone.' I stormed to my rooms fully intent of leaving the Girdle of Melian on my own. Lost in packing, I jumped when a knock sounded at the heavy wooden door and I wondered who would brave my wrath. I opened to Celeborn. He left the door open and entered. If he shut it, he would have invited Írimë to enter and listen from a few feet distance. We looked into each other's eyes. 'I'll take my unwanted presence away,' I finally stated."

"His reply was not what I expected. 'I got halfway to the entrance when I saw Galathil and Nithwë in a passionate embrace for all to see. They saw me and imparted such news; I had to share with someone. All I could think when they told me, was it could be us someday. Nithwë is to give birth in a year.'"

"I was stunned. 'That's wonderful news, but I don't see us having one. I don't see a wedding or baby in our future.' I was trying not to cry in front of him and still smarting from his caustic words."

"His tone took an edge. 'If you think a few insensitive words is going to cheat me out of my wedding night, guess again, Galadriel. Your constant rubbing your assets all over me has awakened my fëa to the point I can't put it to sleep again without pain.'"

"I tried reason once more, 'I tried to tell you how an elf was making me feel and you brushed my feelings off, Celeborn. All these years together and I thought we were to the stage of communicating what was bothering us and having our future mate listen. I confide in you and you don't like the name I chose; so instead of being supportive, you castigate me. How would you have reacted if the name were any other?'"

"He came back with his standard line, 'Lúthien doesn't have many friends and she feels like she is losing me. I feel like I'm the rope in a tug-of-war game. I don't want to have to choose.' He looked at me imploringly and I saw his frustration."

"'I'm not to blame for Lúthien's choices. She prefers to be alone with her trees and dancing to the company of others. I know you've known her all your life and see her as normal, but let me tell you, she is odd.'"

"'You think kinslaying is normal and not odd?' He quickly responded and I hung my head. Tears were burning my eyes and I knew then it would always be between us."

"'I'm sorry. That was uncalled for.' His hands gripped my waist. 'Look at me.' I raised my head and he saw my tears. 'I was out of line for the heartless things I said and you know I didn't mean any of it.'"

"'You mean I'm not a jealous hag?'"

"He shook his head."

"'I'm not a spoilt child who pouts?' I pressed."

"There was a hint of smile, but he shook again as his hands slid around my back and I was slowly pulled against him."

"'You promise never to control me?'"

"'Why is it elleth's make a mental list of every slight, real or perceived? I said I'm sorry. That covers everything I thought, said or will say in the next ten thousand years.'"

"Now, I was also smiling and I allowed his lips to almost touch mine before responding with my own apology. 'I am sorry also for the horrid things I said.'"

"'Good, can we get to the kissing part yet?'"

"'One more thing.'"

"His eyes widened and he let a curse slip."

"'I'll take that as please continue. You do love me and aren't just pretending for sexual encounters?'"

"'What encounters? Last I checked, I'm not getting anything more than an occasional tussle in the water under too many watchful eyes.'"

"'I sense Írimë is preoccupied, so now is your chance.' I threaded my fingers in his silky hair, pulling him in for a long, satisfying kiss and his hands were free to wander. And that's kind of how aunt Írimë found us."

"Kind of?" Arwen and Azthêla said as one.

"It was a major fight and we had to make up beyond a kiss or two. Arwen, don't ask for details."

"Is it written down?" Azthêla asked. She was friends with the keeper of their library. He would know if such tidbits were to be found.

"No, and all parties involved outside Celeborn and myself have either died or sailed. I will tell you this much. The reason we carried things a bit too far was Írimë was sidetracked by the arrival of the expecting parents and they were telling her baby plans and all that needed to be done. They quite forgot about us for a few minutes. By the time Írimë remembered; she suddenly stated. 'Celeborn and Galadriel have been in her chambers for a long time alone.'"

"Galathil jumped up and led the charge into my private area. They found us fully clothed, to his disappointment. Celeborn, however, was lounging on my bed and I was with him. Let's just say, whatever might have happened in those few minutes had Celeborn spending the next year trying to slip into my bedchamber daily. He was caught by all my brothers, cousins, Fingolfin, Mablung and Beleg. My brothers arrived early when I sent them a letter explaining of a new addition and stating I was staying to finalize my wedding plans and help make baby garments. Uncle Fingolfin and his children and assorted Lords also arrived months before the ceremony. They barely cleared the gate when informed of Celeborn's illicit behavior. Uncle Fingolfin had a talk with us, but could see Celeborn was too far gone and his fëa was shouting for release. A schedule was devised and at no time were my chambers left unguarded. My dear pen neth, don't try and outsmart your daeradar. There isn't a trick he doesn't know or attempted."

"I can't imagine what my brothers or Adar would do if I were caught in a compromising position with an ellon." Arwen smiled up at the servant who discretely removed her plate.

"I wish you were, just to see their faces," Azthêla laughingly replied. "It sounds as if your daeradar wouldn't have much of a leg to stand on in his chastisement." She looked at Galadriel. "Does Elrond have memories like Celeborn?"

"Elrond is the opposite of Celeborn. In the First Age, marriages were way too young and elflings produced before the parents were fully grown themselves. Elrond is a product of such a union, as were his parents. At the time, we thought it was because of blood of man, but Elrond proved them wrong. Elros married young, but only lived to five hundred. It was Celebrían who initiated their relationship, but that's another story and I'm not telling it here. The year of our wedding was one of the most exciting of my life. Celeborn was in lust and it provided much merriment for my kin and they played endless pranks on us. He went back to writing poetry to sooth his troubled fëa."

"Was your fëa effected, Daernaneth?" Arwen innocently asked.

Galadriel smiled. "It was and the closer to our wedding, the more it yearned for Celeborn's fëa. We would dance in the main cavern to the delight of the watchers. You've seen fëas longing to be released?" Galadriel looked at her companions.

They both nodded.


	41. 41 Wedding In Menegroth Pt 2

"Three months before the wedding, Nithwë went into labor. A servant banged on our door in the night. Both the guard on Celeborn's door and Finrod, who was taking his turn on guard duty, answered together."

"Galathil's servant said for Celeborn and Galadriel to hurry to the healer's wing."

"Soon twin knocks were heard throughout the warren as both Celeborn and I was awakened from sleep. We arrived at the same time Thingol and Melian made their entrance. Lúthien was a bit slower to arrive as she had to be tracked down in a glade where she was dancing for _Ithil_. Melian sat in a comfortable chair and closed her eyes. For the next two hours, she would inform us how the baby was doing in her mother's womb. She was careful not to give the gender away. "It's born." Melian opened her eyes and looked at us. By then, several from my family had made an appearance, including my aunt and uncle. Galathil appeared with a tiny bundle in his arms. He went first to Celeborn. I watched Celeborn, with the gentlest touch ever, pull the blanket away from the elfling's face. I was leaning against him as physical contact soothed our raging fëas."

"'Her name is Nimloth,' Galathil murmured quietly as not to disturb his precious bundle."

"'I have a niece.' Celeborn was in awe. 'Can I hold her?'"

"Carefully, Galathil handed her over. I reached over and stroked her tiny head with sprig of silver hair. He looked at me and stated, 'Should we be blessed with a child, I'm ordering an elleth.'"

"Lúthien pushing in saved me from replying. She took Nimloth from Celeborn and I saw a change come over her expression. For once, she looked as if she cared about something other than dancing. Melian told me she acted much the same when Celeborn and Galathil were born. I asked if her mirror foretold a special ellon for Lúthien and Melian became troubled and said she saw a figure, but it wasn't elven and she never seen the like of it before. I asked if it was a creation of Morgoth. She didn't know and cautioned me not to mention it to the ellon or Lúthien. It became our secret and before Beren arrived, I saw him in my mirror and thought him the strangest thing I'd ever seen."

"So Nimloth was born just three months before you wed?" Azthêla clarified.

Galadriel nodded, "It was a very hectic three months. It was so long since an elfling had been born in Celeborn's family that everyone wanted to hold and look upon the infant, even Celeborn. It was how I discovered he secretly loved elflings and desired one of his own. We decided to not wait too long for a baby as we wanted one for Nimloth to grow up with. Celeborn was only five years older than his brother and there is only three between me and Aegnor, so we were raised together in almost everything. It was he whom I competed against the most in sports and sparring."

"How come I don't have an aunt or uncle then?" Arwen asked as Azthêla looked on in surprise.

"Because I was having trouble getting with child, but that's another story. Guests were arriving and hunts were planned for wild boar, venison, wild ducks and turkeys. Our theme was wild game. Every day, a hunting party would go out and bring something back to add for the feasting. Also, it took a lot of food for the hundreds who descended upon Menegroth. Celeborn often led a party of lords while Thingol invited Fingolfin and his son's to go with him. My brother's went with Celeborn most days. Two days before the wedding, Finrod stayed behind and sought me out in my cavern."

"He started his big brother talk with, 'I would say it's not too late to run away, but your fëa has chosen your one. He is nothing like the lords in Aman, but well suited to this land and you. He is your equal and you his. I won't get a chance before the wedding for one last talk with my favorite sister.'"

"'I'm glad you forsook another day of hunting, that you love more than me. Has Celeborn showed you our private courtyard?'"

"He shook his head, 'Not for at least forty years.' He held his elbow out for me in a courteous gesture. 'Remember to let Celeborn do this for you.'"

"I laughed at the reminder. When we were young in Aman, I was determined to be as my brothers and scorned any etiquette where I was supposed to be a lady. We walked through a tunneled hall and stepped into a wide gap in the earth. Rock ledges replete with showering foliage and sprays of flowers all but obscured the dusty brown earth. Trees lined the stream that cut through the bucolic setting. The stream went underground with a low roar at one end and was fed at the upper end with a waterfall cascading into a pool. I showed my brother where Celeborn fashioned a bathing pool and diverted water inside for an indoor bathing and privy area. We talked of insignificant topics until Finrod returned to his prepared speech."

"'Artanis, I don't dare call you that around the Sindar or speak our native Quenya.'"

"'We can speak in the Vanyarin dialect. Thingol didn't ban that language,' I replied in the said language of our daernaneth, and until he left we spoke that way. I got what my father would have spoken had he been present and Finrod saw the sadness in my eyes. He knew, but we made our choice, and mine may last forever, but seeing Celeborn on our wedding day, knew any sacrifice was worth him. The day before the wedding, I was in the presence of Írimë and Melian most of it as they pampered me with oils and massages. It was an elleths only day, and pen neth, I will insist we do that when you wed. It was so much fun. I asked Melian what the ellon were doing and assumed they may have gone hunting again."

"To my surprise, she informed me, 'Thingol has a party for ellons in your home. That's why I insisted you come to my chambers.' What she didn't say is what they were doing."

"I love the stories of when you wed Daeradar," Arwen commented happily. "I hope to one day have all eyes on me as I wed the one I love."

Azthêla remembered her own wedding in Lórien. "I had a military wedding being wed to a March Warden. Those are fun and sans most of the pomp accompanying the daeriell of the Lord and Lady."

"I had the largest wedding in Doriath," Galadriel admitted. "One doesn't marry a prince of Celeborn's standing and avoid the entire region being summoned. We were in the largest cavern and on a raised dais for all to view us. Our dwarven guests were placed close and Durin I was present, having taken time from his building Khazad-dûm, and brought a wedding gift of Mithril. He brought Mithril ore as a gift to Thingol, and for Celeborn and I, he made matching diadems."

"The one's you wear on rare occasions?" Arwen was sure she knew the pieces.

Galadriel nodded, "Celeborn has to be bribed to wear his, but it is our first matching set and I have wonderful memories of when we wore them often. When Doriath was sacked and we fled, our servants raided our private quarters and rescued many valuable items. Again when the Havens of Sirion fell, those same servants made sure our jewels made it aboard a ship."

"Who are the servants who served you and Daeradar so faithfully?" Arwen threw a glance to Azthêla, who shook her head that it wasn't her.

"They were personal servants of Thingol and Melian, who gave service to us after Thingol was killed and Melian retreated to the west. These are dear and loyal friends who sailed when the Valar called the Eldar home after the War of the Wrath." Galadriel smiled at the old memories and then pulled herself back to the wedding. "The gown I made was of silver threads. It was intended to last forever, but didn't make it out of Menegroth. Durin I was quite intrigued with how I could fashion silver into threads and then weave a pattern. I showed him how I did it and that is how he started making chainmail for his warriors. I learned the art of spinning gold and silver while in Aman from the Valar, who use much in their clothing. I shimmered in the lights and from within as I walked to meet my One. He was already on the dias with Thingol and Melian. I walked with Írimë on my left and Fingolfin on my right. They were decked in royal attire from the House of Finwë and as we got closer, I saw Thingol wearing a crown reminiscent of his own House of Elwë, while Celeborn had a circlet of his daeradar's House of Elmo. My eyes beheld his wedding attire for the first time. He was wearing…"

"Grey?" Arwen guessed, while Azthêla laughed.

"No, he was garbed in black armor. He wanted all to know, their warrior prince was taking a bride. His cape was of the finest silver wolf, still in newborn fur. He was wearing the companion to _Aranrúth_ , which he still wields to this day, _Faenrúth_. There are lays about our attire and for an age, songs were sung. Most who knew them have sailed now. My brothers followed us up the steps and formed a ring on one side out of the way, with Fingolfin and Írimë before them. My cousins were at the bottom of the steps, while Galathil and Lúthien stood just behind the King and Queen."

"Círdan led the prayers to Eru Ilúvatar, although Celeborn stood stoically and listened. The rest of us gave thanks at the appropriate places. Then came our vows. Círdan turned to me. 'Take the silver ring of betrothal from Celeborn's finger.' I reached out and saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes and knew what he was thinking and almost laughed at the off colored joke about flatulence if I pulled his finger. Instead, I gripped the ring that was on his right forefinger and drew it off and handed it to Fingolfin. Círdan handed me a gold band I had only seen once after the set was crafted decades earlier. This time I slid it on his middle finger. It was massive and only had to be remade three times, so I know he is gentle with it. Círdan then instructed, 'Repeat these words; Galadriel, daughter of King Finarfin of Tirion. _I, this day wed, Celeborn, son of Galadhon, son of Elmo.'_ I dutifully repeated what Círdan instructed."

"Círdan then turned to Celeborn, 'Take the silver ring off Galadriel's hand.' Celeborn's hand was so warm as he gently held mine and slid the ring off. He handed it to Thingol and accepted the gold from Círdan. He looked in my eyes as he placed this ring on my finger while repeating, _'I, this day wed, Galadriel, daughter of Finarfin, son of Finwë.'_ We remained holding ring hands for the next part." Galadriel held her hand up and the gold band was visible. Normally, her powers of stealth in hiding _Nenya_ also obscured her wedding band.

Arwen reached over and took her grandmother's hand, examining closely the work of skilled crafters. "Is this the original?"

"No. This is the third set. Time wears the gold away. Celeborn suggested we get Mithril bands, but I resist. When the bands had to be replaced, we designed a new set together and incorporated old and new designs." Galadriel withdrew her hand.

"Our pledges echoed throughout the cavern and the thousands who gathered heard clearly each word. We each said, _'By the will of Eru Ilúvatar and grace and wisdom of Elbereth, I pledge my love and body and fëa to join together as husband and wife until the end of time. Before our family and friends, we are now joining into one fëa.'_ Celeborn then reached out and took my other hand. I felt his fëa flow through our hands and sent mine in his direction. Within seconds, our bodies were afire with knowledge of the other. At first, it was overwhelming, but we felt our helpers; Thingol and Melian on Celeborn's side and Fingolfin and Írimë on mine, place hands over ours and dampen the telegraphing we weren't able to yet control. That's what wedding attendants are for, and should be older and have experience with newly bonded fëas. It was a soothing presence, much like a cool wind on a hot body. They didn't pry, just supported until we were able to handle the complete joining of our fëas."

"I thought that happened after you retired?" Arwen innocently asked. Although she attended numerous weddings, was never an attendant. Normally it was one who already was bonded who stood with the wedding couple.

"No, it is done at the wedding. The final step is done in private." Galadriel caught Azthêla's eyes and they smiled at each other, for they knew what the final step entailed.

"It took about a minute before we were able to control the publicizing of our passions. Our entourage withdrew their hands and we were alone as a bonded couple. We accepted congratulations from our family first and then made our way through a long line of well-wishers. It took over an hour before we arrived at the feast outside the caverns under the stars. The setting was beautiful and the swan lamps dotted the trees and glowed with a light provided by Melian. We had the place of honor usually reserved for the king, but he insisted. I think new bonding's are the best."

Azthêla quickly agreed.

"We ate and I wanted to dance with my new husband, and that's when he entered my mind, _'I can't dance in my armor. In fact, it's so hot; I don't know why I thought it a good idea. Melian tried to talk me out of it, but I know you like ellon in uniform.'_

"I took his hand and responded, _'Let me help you out of it.'_ I could see he liked me talking that way and we've been doing it ever since."

"Your first intimate words were not romantic," Arwen complained.

"Pen neth, not everything in life is romantic," Galadriel cautioned.

"Your wedding is supposed to be nothing but romance."

Galadriel looked at Azthêla. "She has me there. Celeborn stood and I helped with his buckles as a wife should do. Actually I helped for decades, but everything was new and a first. He was wearing the black tunic I made, and black trousers tucked into knee high polished black boots. He took his sword off. Servants quickly took the items to our home and Celeborn took me to the dancing area. They played our favorite song and we were allowed a private dance when the others saw who entered the area. They formed a large circle and watched their prince. The next tune was lively and everyone spun and circled as the pace picked up."

Azthêla and Arwen could see she was lost in the past by the smile she sported as she recounted the songs and music.

"After our last dance, Celeborn took my hand and we slipped away. Fingolfin was at the head table talking to Thingol and Melian, who was holding Nimloth. They caught our eyes and smiled. The main area to our home looked the same as when I was last in residence. He took my hand and led me down a hall to the master bedroom he monopolized for three years. 'I hope you like it,' was all he said before opening the door."

"I stepped into the room, I longed to be in, for the first time. I walked around, stunned. Tears burned my eyes and overflowed. I turned to find him standing just inside the door, eyes hard to read at that moment. 'I don't like it,' I replied. I glided across the floor and took his hands. 'I don't like it,' I repeated. 'I love it. You did all this for me?' I pulled him out of his trance and we walked clear through our bedchamber, which consisted of many rooms."

"'I didn't do it alone.' His voice sent shivers down my back. His hand was warm in mine and I felt his fëa reaching for mine. I opened to him fully and let him see the joy his gift brought me. For he decorated the area like my rooms in the palace of Tirion. I knew now all those ellon bonding moments were to plan and build this room for me."

"Awww, that's so beautiful," Arwen gushed. "I know Daeradar loves to build things and that's why Adar always finds something for him to build or remodel when he is at Imladris."

"And what happened next?" Azthêla cunningly asked.

"He showed me the entrance from outside. It was blocked off until the day before when he had his work crew under the guise of a party to end celibacy. That is a tradition that has thankfully survived the ages. We strolled in our private courtyard, holding hands and talking."

"That is exactly what I wanted to know," Azthêla sarcastically stated, while Galadriel and Arwen laughed.

"We spent two weeks in our private area before the need to replenish food drove us from our seclusion. We found out while Durin I was visiting, he made arrangements for trade to resume between dwarves and elves and the dwarves were commissioned to design and make certain items of jewelry."

"I waited all throughout that long story to find the ending is jewelry and dwarves? One small bone," Azthêla pleaded.

Galadriel lit from within with joy, both at her teasing and the precious memories of her wedding night. "At the feast, my brothers and cousins approached as a group and assured Celeborn, they would all take watch that night to protect my honor. I thought it funny as they were all mildly drunk with the wine Thingol carefully brewed just for our wedding. It was a special batch with berries that only grew…."

"Daernaneth….Lady…." Azthêla and Arwen spoke at once in exasperation and a laugh floated across the water.

"I went into my personal sitting room where a separate walk in chamber contained my clothing and jewelry. I wanted to be fresh for my husband and disrobed, donned a robe and went to the bathing area. Celeborn was of like mind and already present and unclothed. Thoughts of making myself perfect fled, to never return. I dropped my robe and joined him in our bathing pool. It was there we completed joining our fëas with a physical union. I don't remember if we made it to bed that night or not."

"I bet you do," Arwen retorted and by her grandmother's smile, knew each detail was protectively guarded, to be visited on dark nights in the arms of her husband.

Galadriel rose indicating the story was concluded. "I have a special thread I want you to look at, Arwen. I think it will work nicely for your wedding gown. Also, I have gold for a wedding circlet. I wish I had more precious gems, but may scrounge some from old, unused jewelry."

Arwen listened to her grandmother plan and had a thought. "Will there be enough gold for my husband's diadem? I'm assuming there is nobody left in Middle Earth with their own crown outside Legolas."

Galadriel graced her only granddaughter with an enigmatic smile and glided away.


	42. 42 Choices

Those left in Thranduil's large tent sat in silence for a moment after the young elves rushed from the tent on the heels of Dáin and Dwalin.

"It looks like your sons share the same passion for hunting orcs as my brother and Dáin," Balin broke the silence with that simple statement to Elrond.

"My son's rush towards orcs as fast as sensible elves flee," Elrond grumbled.

"Elladan told me about his mother," Thráin added quietly. "Like the Lady Ríllas, she was someone I would have enjoyed meeting."

"Celebrían's involvement with dwarves started when she was young and before I knew her. She told stories of her dwarven encounters and friends she made among them to me and our children."

Celeborn sat quietly and let his mind remember the first time his daughter went through the mines of Khazad-dûm and told him she wanted to spend more time in the vast underground halls. He forbade such foolishness for fear of dwarven treachery, but would give anything at this moment to have her meet King Thráin.

"And your wife?" Elrond brought Celeborn's mind back to the present when he asked about Thráin's wife. "What was the Lady Lis like? I don't remember meeting her when we were here for the summit of elves, dwarves and men."

"She had just given birth ta Thorin, so she an the dwarrowdams of my family chose not ta mingle, even bearded, with the elves after Thranduil's attempted kidnapping."

"Which never would have occurred had your father seen reason," Thranduil quickly threw in.

Thráin thought back to that time. "I didn't understand my father's reasoning for withholding the gems or taunting ye with them when ya visited the Arkenstone. The fact he was succumbing ta dragon sickness hadn't entered our thoughts. It was kind of ye though ta put your anger aside for the summit."

"I had no choice. Mithrandir sent me a letter and explained I better attend or else. I chose to see what treachery the dwarves would commit while we were together and had Legolas spying for me."

Thráin looked down the table to where the younger elf was slumped in anger. "Is it true, lad? Ye were spying on us the entire time I displayed hospitality? An ye inviting us to yer father's halls was ta further inspect our motives?"

Put on the spot, Legolas defended his actions. "Yes, I was ordered by my father to find the whereabouts of the gems or why the dwarves stooped to such low tactics as to deny us rightful ownership."

"An what did ye find?" Thráin asked quietly.

Legolas glared back and threw a glance at his father, who was stone faced. Looking back to Thráin, he answered honestly, "I found that you showed incredible honor and honesty for a dwarf. My father was with King Thrór. You'll have to ask him, his assessment."

"I asked Thrór why he didn't bring the gems with him for the summit and he replied they weren't finished." Thranduil looked daggers at Thráin. "Was he lying?"

Thráin frowned as his thought back to that time. "No. It took years ta craft that necklace an I was holding up the finishing by attempting ta make ah duplicate. Hónid was patient with me, as marriage an having dwarflings got in the way of my spending quality time in the jewelers smithy. It wasn't finished until shortly before ye came ta look at the Arkenstone. Father told me yer pressing him for it made him mad an he was going ta make ye wait for ah hundred years."

Thranduil's eyes went wide with this new revelation.

"Let me continue the story of escorting the Lady Lis and her family," Gandalf inserted quickly before the meeting disintegrated into a shouting match led by the two kings. He was present to thwart such actions and would prefer to do so without displaying any wizardry. "Enough on the starlight gems of Lasgalen. Thranduil, you have your gems and I want you two to have a lasting alliance built on trust. One of the ways is learning about each other. Now back to the story. We hustled as fast as the ponies of Lord Hárin could run and didn't stop until we were at the south end of Long Lake. We paused so the party could bask in the majesty of Erebor for a few moments before I pushed them, literally, into the River Running, where we crossed and rode up the east side of the lake, avoiding men and elves. We hadn't yet reached the entrance to Dale when the gigantic horn on the rampart sounded, signaling our arrival. The gates swung open and we didn't stop until the entire party was within the safety of the mountain. I swung off my horse as King Thrór and his lords hurried to greet us. 'Thrór, why are the elves of the woodland realm acting aggressively towards us?' Those were my first words to your father, Thráin."

Thráin nodded, but allowed Gandalf to continue with his narrative.

"I could see the guilt in Thrór's face and his silence told me; the answer wasn't to be had in the doorway of the mountain. Lord Hárin dismounted and greeted Thrór warmly while I assisted the dwarrowdams off their mounts, out of courtesy mind you. I looked around for you, but you were not in the welcoming party as I expected you to be, so I asked your father, 'Is Thráin not anxious to greet his intended?'"

Thráin smiled, but let Gandalf tell his version.

"Thrór looked uncomfortable for a moment and I feared all was not well with you, but before I could ask further, he replied, 'Thorin is occupied as we weren't sure your exact arrival date.' Now, I know for a fact you have lookouts up on the top of the mountain that send ravens if anyone approaches, but didn't wish to make a scene in front of Lord Hárin and his group. I waited while Thrór's aids directed everyone to follow them and waylaid him. 'We need to talk, King Thrór.'"

"He looked around and all were gone and he seemed to relax. 'My office is appropriate for whatever you wish to know?'"

"I nodded and we went to his private office where thankfully he poured me an ale and one for himself. Sitting informally in comfortable chairs, I told him of our run-in with Thranduil. That's when I first noticed Thrór wasn't himself. Instead of telling me the problem, he started ranting how Thranduil's son didn't properly educate Thráin in Sindarin. He did add that he and Thranduil had an agreement of sorts, but didn't divulge details. He complained instead of you two spending time in the classroom, you were always off having adventures. 'I hardly saw them for two entire years as they went on a tour around Middle Earth,' Thrór raged, but never once did he mention owing Thranduil anything outright."

"I listened, enchanted, of the tale he told me of all that happened in the kingdom since my last visit, but he didn't mention Thráin's injury; just he had soldiered for a spell and now was liaison to Dale. I was anxious to find Thráin and get his account of the years, but he never put in an appearance and I assumed maybe he was in Dale. I was shown to my room and informed a formal dinner was in the king's dining room that evening to welcome Thrór's guest and future in-laws. I went to the bathing caverns and had a long soak in the mineral pools while the servants cleaned my travel clothes. I was sure to be one of the first in the dining hall as I wanted to catch Thráin's reaction to his bride. Although I never saw her without her beard, her eyes were of the brightest blue, and under her padded travel clothes, I saw slim hands and arms, so knew she was what the dwarves would call scrawny."

"How come you didn't insist that Thrór give me what was mine?" Thranduil asked.

"Because I still didn't know all the details when I was talking with him, just he wouldn't answer the question of why the elves were on the outs with the dwarves without rambling in another direction. I hadn't accredited gold sickness to his account yet." Gandalf found his mental place. "The hall was filling up when a proud Lord Hárin escorted his daughter, sans the beard, on one arm and his equally beardless wife on the other into the room. I was quite surprised with their beauty. Lord Hárin told me when we got to Erebor, he would allow me the privilege of seeing them unmasked. King Thrór and Queen Dás promptly escorted them to the head table where I was also seated. I saw the Durin's taking seats and yet no sign of Thráin. I was about to ask again when he entered and all talking ceased. With a soberness that exceeded his young years of around ninety, he stalked to his place. That's when I got my first look at the scar and his missing eye. I was stunned that something got close enough to the king's son to inflict such damage." Gandalf pointed to Thráin's face and everyone at the table looked closely.

Thráin sat quietly and permitted his face to be scrutinized. The macabre scar obliterated and merged with the tattoo he so proudly got when he killed those twenty five orcs. For a time, all the dwarrowlasses sought his company to hear the tale and see a face tattoo on one so young, and him being the Crown Prince added to the legend he was starting to acquire. His second tattoo on the nose was earned by convincing the orcs not to kill Jötun and the remaining dwarves on the ill-fated gold run to the Iron Hills. Over the decades, more were added on his body as heroic deeds mounted.

Gandalf continued and drew eyes of the elves and Bard off Thráin and back to him, as was his intent. "Lord Hárin thought Thráin to be one of Thrór's soldiers and got a word in before the king clarified who he was. 'I hope ye bring word that the Crown Prince has ah good reason for not bothering ta greet his intended. I know I have no say in ah marriage if the king decrees my daughter wed his progeny, but sending ah battle scarred soldier ta stand in for him at the formal meeting feast is an outrage.'"

Thráin recollected each nuance and tone of the irate White Mountain's lord as Gandalf gave an impeccable account word for word.

"I'll let Thráin pick up the narrative." Gandalf turned the story over.

"Ye did ah perfect mimicking of Hárin, Gandalf. We knew yer party was approaching for three days as Father had the ravens flying an they reported when ye exited the Old Forest Road. I was ah nervous wreck an just knew the lass would find me revolting an flat out refuse ta wed someone that made her cringe nauseous at each glance. The dwarrowdams in my family tried ta reassure me that any dwarrowlass who looked upon me with disgust or pity wasn't welcome in the family wing an they had the final say, not the king. Of course, Lord Hárin didn't know that or of my injury. He told me later, the only physical description ever given of me was of ah good looking dwarrow who would sire beautiful dwarflings." Thráin threw a grin down the table to his son. "Ye are ah pretty boy."

Thorin's eyes narrowed. "I'll pit my fighting skills against yours any day, Father."

Thráin laughed, as did everyone except Celeborn, who looked on with a stoic expression that even Thranduil couldn't read. "I'll concede the fight right now. I'm old an weak an yer in the prime of life. I would see yer face on ah son before I pass though."

"The story, Father," Thorin pulled him away from that topic again.

"I don't wish to bore Lord Celeborn." Thráin was ready to end the story when he saw the elf lord looking uninterested.

Glorfindel, who was sitting next to Celeborn, slapped his shoulder. "Go have some wine, Celeborn. You aren't leaving until the dwarves part with enough to get you through the winter, and today is a good day to sit and listen to new stories, as we've beaten ours to death."

"I'm not bored," Celeborn defended himself as he stood. He went to the barrel and grabbed a long stemmed flute off a nearby table. "I was very interested in the account and memorizing it to entertain my wife and granddaughter when I return home."

"Well then, bring me some so I don't steal yours," Glorfindel happily ordered. He smiled when Celeborn reached for another glass.

"Please, no more interruptions," Erestor requested. "I may find something in this tale to add to my book." He addressed Thráin, "Do you have a book or official records of your early life and marriage?"

Thráin gave it thought. "There are some accounts written in the doomsday records that every clan is required ta keep, like my adventures as ah guard, an our mishaps. There are ah few snippets of my married life, but not much."

"Well then, permission to add the stories you've told us to the book?" Erestor asked nicely.

"Of course, ye can add whatever of my earlier life ye need. I'll give ye the entire blasted accounting if ye spend the winter."

Erestor threw Elrond a look and the elves eavesdropped on their private conversation.

' _Am I needed at Imladris, my Lord?"_

' _You are always needed, my friend. If you need more time for research in the library of Erebor, I grant you leave.'_

' _Thank you. It has been far too long since I spent quality time in that library.'_

' _I think he wants to stay and be close to all that wine,'_ Glorfindel added.

Erestor whipped his head to Glorfindel. To Bard, Gandalf and the dwarves, it looked like Erestor was looking for a nod or shake of the head, although Gandalf knew there was a conversation taking place. He could only communicate through the rings with Elrond and Galadriel.

' _I'll think of you with each glass.'_ Erestor smirked at his golden haired friend. He looked back to the waiting Thráin. "I would be honored to spend time in your vast library. Maybe I can assist Ori."

"He would like the help," Thráin accepted. That settled, he returned to his story. "When Lord Hárin finished, I saw my family start ta come ta my defense an held my hand up. I turned ta the Lord, 'I offer apology for not being part of the official greeting party.' I saw stunned dawning on their faces at who I was, an it left them speechless. I sat in my chair at my father's left side an waited for someone ta speak."

Gandalf smiled fondly at his friend. "I broke the silence by acting as if nothing were amiss by asking, 'It's been years since our last meeting, Prince Thráin. What have you been doing to pass the time?'"

"I responded with, 'Soldiering, gold smithing, liaison work with Dale and hanging out with Legolas Thranduilion.'"

Gandalf added, "And mentioning Legolas reminded me I allowed Thrór to sidetrack my quest to find out why the elves were intent on causing mischief. I saw an opening and asked the king, 'Why are the elves harassing dwarves on the Old Forest Road?' I hoped this time, in the presence of guests, he wouldn't start rambling. Thráin and Nár exchanged worried glances that I immediately picked up on and I knew not all was well inside Erebor."

"We were worried Father would have one of his spells in front of everyone," Thráin acknowledged. "Father had them infrequently in those days, but they got progressively worse." He nodded his thanks to Balin, who while he was talking, filled mugs of ale for him and Thorin first, before fetching the last for himself. He noticed the elves were likewise doing the same with wine. When all were reseated, he continued, "I rapidly answered with, 'Legolas was tutoring me in Sindarin an we are still working on payment. It's not finished yet an King Thranduil is impatient.' That got Gandalf ta stop asking for the moment." Gandalf and he shared a smile. "That's when Gandalf remembered I hadn't yet been formally introduced."

"That's right. I started with Lord Hárin and it went like this, 'Lord Hárin, please don't judge Prince Thráin too harshly. He has a vast amount of responsibility being the right hand of his father, and an only child. Why when Thrór was Crown Prince under King Dáin, he had two younger brothers helping him oversee this vast mountain and the mines in the Grey Mountains.' I turned back to Thráin. 'And allow me to introduce, Lady Paq and Lass Lis.'"

"I didn't want ta expose my scars an felt my face start ta flush in shame. My inexorable moment had arrived. I felt my father's hand on my thigh under the table for support. I lifted my head as proudly as any Durin ever an first stared at my intended ta catch her first impression of our eyes meeting. To my shock, she didn't flinch or look away, but studied my scars an missing eye calmly. An I stared with my one eye at the most beautiful dwarrowlass ever created by Aulë. She had black hair an the clearest blue eyes, like the deep blue of a mid-summers day sky. She was skinny an not built at all like ah dwarf. I see her in Kili's lanky frame. Before the moment of silence became awkward, I shifted ta her mother, who, like her daughter, met me head on. Part of me relaxed an I felt Father withdraw his hand an signal ta the servants."

Gandalf nodded that he also remembered it that way.

Thráin continued, "Lord Hárin spoke ta me first an in ah much politer tone after learning who I was. He said, 'Yer very young, Prince Thráin, ta have accomplished all that ye just mentioned doing. I know yer older than my lass, but just how old are ye?'"

"'I'm ninety two,' I replied an asked ah question of my own in a formal tone. 'Your daughter was supposed to be brought years ago. Why are you just now bringing the future queen of Erebor?'"

"Hárin didn't want ta answer in front of everyone an started ta explain about the mine taking his time. Father wasn't having any of that."

"'I believe the Crown Prince asked why ye didn't bring yer daughter when she came of age. Answer the prince.' All talking in the room ceased an eyes turned ta us."

"Hárin addressed me exclusively. 'I have two sons an one daughter. There is ah good chance I'll not live ta see her again, or that bearing an heir will kill her. Look at her, Prince Thráin. Even with one eye, ye can see she is frail an not ah strong, buxom lass. I wanted ta make sure she could produce ah Durin. It would reflect poorly on me if the line of Durin passed ta Lord Grór, an my family would suffer accordingly.'"

"'An what changed yer mind in these few years?' I challenged him right back. He could see I wasn't ah youth ta be trifled with."

"Hárin shut up fast. We both knew within one year another lass from the Blue Mountain's would be of age, an his daughter might be passed over. For all his bluster, he wasn't about ta let that opportunity slip from his grasp. The bragging rights alone would be worth the sacrifice. He finally muttered, 'I love my daughter and want what is best for her.'"

"'And ye think not marrying the Crown Prince is in her best interest?' I shot back, an was starting ta relax around these strange dwarves. My family stayed out of the conversation, eating an drinking an listening. I started eating as well, if nothing else ta set the example that I wasn't one ta be pushed aside by older dwarves."

"My mother and the Lady Paq started talking about the best location for me ta walk with my intended; an I admit ta tuning them out."

Gandalf laughed. "I listened intently and can fill you in, verbatim."

"Gandalf, after all these years, I still don't care what my dwarrowdams an Hárin's dwarrowdams planned. I showed up, dressed in clothes laid out for me, an got on with the job of learning about my intended. You know, I now feel sorry for Dáin an all he went through with two such choices. Thorin's choices will be much harder as I'm bringing all available dwarrowlasses at once. Thorin will get first choice."

Everyone looked down the table where Thorin, had his repaired boot in hand and was examining it. "I'm tuning you out," he directed without raising his eyes.

Thráin and Balin laughed. "There will come a time, Thorin, where you will listen to your One," Balin wisely cautioned. "You will not tune her out when she says she is expecting or her mother is visiting. It's just the nattering about what was said in the market that you soon forget and nod in the right places."

"Hrrrrmmmp," Thorin stood. "If you are going to listen to my father reminisce about his younger years, I have better things to do."

Everyone looked at Gandalf.

"I believe all is covered for now." Gandalf looked pleased. "I must say, this was for the most part a successful venture."


	43. 43 Nazgul

Galadriel sighed deeply and willed the waters to do more than reflect golden leaves and gray Mallorn bark and rare flash of sun caused her eyes to see spots as it pierced said leaves. An occasional cumulus cloud provided blessed relief. She spent the night and morning viewing and pleading with Elbereth to provide just a glimpse of Erebor. Even a weather report would be most welcome. She was about to step back when the waters turned dark and foreboding, an ominous warning and always preceding doom. Suddenly there were flashes of lightning above the Black Gate to the east and growing in power. It told her Sauron was gaining strength and searching for the ring. Flying drakes carrying Nazgûl soared over the gate and to the north. The waters calmed.

Galadriel took a deep, troubled breath and held it, lips pressed in concentration, willing additional information that failed to break across her waters. With eyes closed, she relaxed and let the breath that was starting to hurt, out. _'Elrond, Mithrandir, Nazgûl are on the prowl.'_

* * *

The official meeting of the Battle of Five Armies came to a conclusion and Thorin reached for his crutches.

Elrond held his hand out and laid it on Thorin's forearm to halt his leaving. "Galadriel sent a message."

"Seems like the Nazgûl are flying north from Mordor," Gandalf added.

Without releasing the held arm, Elrond stared into the center of the table, eyes unfocused and everyone froze, watching his face. He spoke aloud for the benefit of the listeners. "Galadriel, negotiations have just ended and Celeborn will be returning soon." He stopped and listened, then answered an obvious question. "The boys are with Lord Dáin, hunting orcs near the Iron Hills. I take it you've not seen them?"

There was silence and the dwarves watched in awe at this long distance form of communication. Thráin remembered a legend of men communicating over great distances using an orb, but it was more myth than fact. They had their ravens for the Durin's, but assumed elves used messengers as men now did.

Elrond released Thorin's arm and stood. "The lady says, she doesn't know when they flew or where they now are."

"How do you talk with her over this type of distance?" Thráin inquired as everyone also rose.

"Well….you see….we have special powers," Gandalf smiled as he explained. He gestured to himself. "As a wizard, I can do many supernatural things. And Elrond," he jerked his hand to the amused Lord. "Lord Elrond is old and learned in a great many things also."

Thráin surreptitiously lifted a hand with a ring and gave a slight nod that he understood.

Gandalf, across the table, smiled back in silent agreement. If Thráin wished to disclose their ownership of the rings, he wasn't doing so this day. Gandalf would talk to him privately later.

Thorin reached for his crutches again when the massive horns of both Dale and Erebor sounded in tandem. Closest to the doorway, he was still last out of the tent, but in plenty of time to see what the signal alerted them to. The elves were running for their weapons and Gandalf was shouting for everyone to take cover in an amplified voice that had Thorin reaching to cover his aching ears.

"Nazgûl," Gandalf screamed above the din of elves issuing orders to their warriors. He looked for Bard. "Get the people under cover. You are no match for Nazgûl. Let the elves fight them."

Bard heeded the first warning and fled inside the walls of Dale, shouting as he went for everyone to take cover. He wove around piles of rubble and made for the Great Hall where he knew most of the people were huddled around open fires trying to stave off winter's chill.

Gandalf's next target was the crippled Thorin. "Get back into the tent, Thorin. You're an easy target." He pulled _Glamdring_ as he ordered Thorin back inside. He saw the elven lords reappear, dressed in armor and armed to the teeth as they ordered the armies into the safety of Dale. He looked for Balin and Thráin, but they were missing.

' _Blast,'_ he thought and stood in front of Thranduil's tent as the only protection for Thorin. He watched nine flying fell beast with a Ringwraith riding on their backs circle in front of Erebor and dive towards the entrance as the wooden doors swung shut. He silently rooted for the dwarves to have victory and not fight Nazgûl inside the mountain this soon after Smaug. The distraction gave the elves time to flee into the safety of Dale and send their horses to the nearby forest. He was surprised, when Balin, pulling a wagon with two rams in harness, stopped before him.

"Fool dwarves. You should be in Dale," he thundered as Thráin, belying an aged dwarf, jumped over the side and pushed by him. He followed and scooped Thorin into his arms while ordering the king to grab the crutches. Balin didn't wait for them to get settled as he whipped the reins against the back of the rams, sending those in back to the floor in a tangled heap as the wagon lurched violently around the tents and onto the road to the bridge. Balin hoped everyone cleared the streets as he wasn't slowing down until he had them securely inside the Great Hall.

"Make way, make way," Gandalf shouted in his amplified intonation. "Clear the opening," he sounded as Balin led them up the steps in a bumpy ride and into the hall. He jumped out before the wagon rolled to a halt and joined the elven lords and Bard on the patio, where they were watching the attack on Erebor. He felt his robes brushed as Thráin and Balin pushed to the front. A flash of white lightning split the air from the rampart and a fell beast screamed in pain and plunged into the side of the mountain, breaking its neck and throwing the Ringwraith to his death, where he shattered into pieces before their eyes.

"Radagast has his staff working; good, good," Gandalf stated the obvious, and the elves knew to keep watching. Soon the pieces reformed and another beast landed and he jumped onto the back behind his fellow rider.

"I didn't know they could do that," Balin commented.

"I did." Thráin said with sorrow. "I hoped to never see one again. They haunted Dol Guldur and if not for Sauron instructing them to let me live, would have been pierced me long ago with a Morgul blade and turned me into one of them or just killed me. The orcs were not the vilest creatures I had to deal with."

"It looks like Sauron is still attempting to kill or recapture you, my friend," Gandalf stated. "I need to get my staff fixed and fast." He looked at Elrond. "Could I trouble one of your people when this attack is over to ride upon the mountain and bring me a suitable stick?"

Elrond smiled faintly. "If we survive, I myself will bring you a staff from the copse of deadwood in the south along the marshes."

"I thought you were taking the High Pass home?"

"I've changed my mind. We will go south to Lothlórien and scope Dol Guldur once more to make sure we got all the orcs and goblins."

"I will travel with you, iôn-nín," Celeborn spoke softly from beside Elrond. "We will travel with the safety of larger numbers." Celeborn turned to Thranduil, who was staring with hatred at the flying monsters. He laid a hand on an armored shoulder. "Have you seen them since that fateful battle?"

"No," Thranduil replied hoarsely, his throat swelled tight with tension and grief.

Legolas moved to his other side. "Do you know which one killed Naneth?" It was his first glimpse of those who fell his mother.

"I still remember as if it were yesterday. It was none other than their leader, the Witch-king of Angmar." He pointed to one flying higher than the others. "The highest one. The one with the crown of spikes. I was too far away to save her. He drove her through with his Morgul blade and lifted her body upon his drake and flew off. When I recovered her, she was stripped of everything…." He trailed off. "The orcs used her body." He never disclosed that secret to his son, although Celeborn knew the gory details, as he was present to help bury her and take news of her death home. "It was their first appearance since the War of the Alliance. That's how we knew Sauron still ruled over them. Had I known, your naneth would have been by my side and not scouting the entrance of Gundabad. We were severely under numbered to take on Nazgûl." It was the most he spoke of that time in centuries.

Legolas wanted to lose his stomach contents. He made a silent vow to be as Elladan and Elrohir, mortal enemies of orcs, goblins, and all forces of Sauron.

' _It is time for you to become an adult elf in your own right.'_ Thranduil responded when he heard the tacit vow of revenge Legolas projected to all nearby. _'For too long I've protected you. I know you will bring honor to our name in battle. I have one small request, iôn-nín. If Lady Arwen is not your One, promise me, you will not wed beneath your station or bloodlines. Wait until you sail and let the elleth of Aman help find your One.'_

' _It is a small request you ask, Adar. I wish no other besides Tauriel. Knowing she will never be mine, I am content to wait and see if Arwen's fëa yearns to bind with mine.'_

"Thranduil, I possess the Morgul blade that killed Ríllas." Elrond stated, unsure if telling Thranduil was the wisest action. He remembered the weapons that destroyed the flesh of his dear wife and how he ordered them rendered unusable in the forges of Lothlórien and thrown inside the doorway of Moria as a warning.

"What are your plans for it?" Thranduil asked, eyes never leaving the Witch King.

"With my foresight, I won't handle the evil thing. It might draw Sauron's attention to me, and I don't want Imladris attacked again. Your wish will be honored." Elrond spoke solemnly.

"Radagast gave it to me when he went to the High Moors and saw the tombs opened. He found it in the empty crypt of the King of Angmar." Gandalf let Thranduil know how the blade came to be in the open. "The body of the king was missing from where the men placed it when he died and his spirit fled. It was never supposed to see light of day," Gandalf ended in frustration. "One can only guess the purpose Sauron has for the bones. I can't handle a Morgul blade for obvious reasons that are the same as Elrond's. We can't draw attention to ourselves, although I believe Sauron knows who controls the rings of power."

Thráin, watching his home attacked, prayed to Mahal that the wooden gates would hold, but he was listening to the conversation around him and now had confirmation of what he knew from Lady Awren; Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf carried elven rings of power. He felt a yearning to possess the one he wore. It was a longing that never wholly left, like a strong addiction even though it graced his hand for only a short time.

They stopped talking for a moment as four fell beasts slammed into the wooden doors, shaking and causing splinters the size of legs to split off and fall, some splashing into the moat.

Thranduil made his decision. "Give the blade to Legolas as a reminder to never forget or forgive."

Elrond gave a slight nod. "It will be waiting for him."

As suddenly as they attacked, the Nazgûl ceased and formed up on their leader. He looked at Dale and Thranduil stepped into the open, sword drawn. With a screech that hurt sensitive elven ears, the witch-king took the bait and led the charge to kill the elf king.

Thranduil didn't move or retreat to the safety of the stone hall, but threw an order to Legolas, "This is my fight. If I don't survive, the kingdom is yours." He raised his sword as talons, sheathed in razor sharp metal sheaths, extended before the halting drake.

Celeborn ran up a set of stone steps to an upper level. He melded as one with the shadows, a sword in each hand.

Glorfindel was torn between protecting Elrond or following Celeborn. "Has Galadriel been in contact again?"

Elrond shook his head. "That bodes ill for us or Celeborn. Take care of him, mellon-nín."

Erestor moved to Elrond's side and shared a solemn look with his golden haired friend and assumed the role of protector.

Just as the fell creatures slowed for an attack, Celeborn jumped from his spot and with a mighty leap, crashed into the witch-king's side, driving one sword through the opaque black robed apparition and swiped the neck of the drake it was riding with the other hand. The head flopped and with a single swing and Thranduil finished removing the offending appendage and glared at Celeborn, who stole his thunder. Determined to get a piece of the leader, he jumped over Celeborn, bumping his shoulder and slapping down the dominant sword, as the witch-king pulled himself together and raised his own weapon. Celeborn wasn't letting Thranduil face him alone knowing in his blinding rage and hatred was prone to recklessness. Together they drove the Ringwraith to the edge of the wall and with duel jabs had him splattering on the frozen dirt where he split into several pieces yet again.

"Make sure he stays away," Celeborn ordered and raced to where Glorfindel was battling Khamûl, second to the witch king in power. Elrond joined them and together they backed the Ringwraith to the wall. Seeing two more powerful elves joining the shining elf, Khamûl fled under his own power. A screech from below had the Ringwraith's fleeing on foot towards Raven Hill. With most of their rides destroyed, the Ringwraith's ran in the direction of the wastelands southeast of the mountain, halting out of the range of elven arrows. They tripled up on the three remaining slate colored drakes. Everyone watched the direction as they took to the sky. They flew back the way they came and all breathed a sigh of relief that maybe they hadn't spotted Dáin's army that rode out of the mountain only a few hours before.

* * *

Saruman pulled the hood of his cloak lower against the bitter wind and watched the elves route Sauron's finest weapons. As the Nazgûl flew south, he pulled his Palantír and contacted his dark master.

In the distance, Radagast and Gandalf felt heaviness in the air that something wicked was watching.

Gandalf looked after the Ringwraith and wished again for his staff.

Radagast muttered, "The darkness is spreading."

"What does that mean?" Beorn asked from his position beside his short friend.

Radagast looked up at him. "It means Middle Earth is running out of time. Elves are sailing and a man must lead now. I have seen it. Lady Galadriel has also seen this man."

"Will he come soon?" Beorn inquired as he tried to read between the lines of Radagast's prediction.

Radagast stared at the barren landscape. "Gandalf thinks he is already born."

Saruman finished his report and waited. Lightning of rage flashed between around the orb and consumed his hands. He absorbed the pain and waited for the ancient one to control his rage. "As you wish." He dropped the Palantír into its leather pouch and mounted his horse. Keeping out of sight of Dale and the mountain, he rode a wide arc around the area and turned his horse north.

* * *

Bain and Sigrid looked in awe up at dwarven engraved pillars, taller than any in Dale, as they were led by Ori and Glóin to a vault that their father told them to visit. He handed Sigrid a skeleton key of Mithril and said not to put it down, but keep it safely in her pocket. They halted before a closed door with a hole in the center.

"Did ye bring the key?" Glóin asked.

She nodded and fished it from her skirt pocket. She shoved it into the slot and attempted to turn, but it didn't budge.

"Use yer muscles, girl." Glóin wasn't patient with human children.

With both hands, she gave a hard twist that strained her wrist, but the mechanisms inside the lock gave way with a click and the door swung in on hinges. Ori, with a shy smile, brushed by her and turned the lights up. For the first time, the children saw more wealth than they knew existed. Piles of gold were in barrels and a couple smaller safes were open due to an overflow of gems.

Bain looked down at Glóin. "Has Da seen this?"

"He oversaw the last deposit. King Thráin instructed me ta teach you two how ta measure an count yer wealth."

They spent the next two hours going over the room, where Glóin measured a small amount of gold from each barrel and taught them how to mathematically determine the entire contents at a glance. He did likewise with a safe full of gems.

Ori quietly wrote down what Glóin instructed. At the end of the visit, he tore a paper from the bound book and handed it to Sigrid. "This is a copy for your information. We don't expect you to remember all the formulas." He pointed to a book on the table.

She read aloud, _"Vault of Dale, Year of Erebor and Common, 2941 – ."_

"When this book is filled with deposits and withdrawals, the ending year will be inserted," he explained. "This will last for years and be kept inside your vault. At no time should you or anyone ever add or subtract without noting it here with the date and who did the transaction." He pointed to spaces for documenting.

Glóin swung the door shut by the handle that was made of gold and cast into the form of a Warhammer head. He showed the kids how to insure the lock was engaged and led the way back into the underground chamber. "This is where Smaug horded his treasure and lived," he explained. "Those black marks are soot from his fire when he was chasing us." The kids took note of several guards positioned around the room and in particular in front of hallways that disappeared into the mountain.

"Hello," Bilbo called as he joined them. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to accompany you, but Gandalf wanted a word with me."

"Are ye stayin with us or leaving with the elves?" Glóin knew what Gandalf wanted their burglar for.

Bilbo laughed. "I never could pull one over on you, Glóin. He gave me the option of going to Lothlórien with Lords Celeborn and Elrond and then on to Rivendell until he came through in the spring, or I could stay here for the winter. Radagast and Beorn are leaving in the morning for the Mirkwood, and the elves for the south." He finished without giving his answer.

As they started up the long steps and halls to the entrance, Glóin perceived Bilbo's answer. "So you'll be leaving with the elves?"

Bilbo smiled sadly, "I love it here and feel right at home under the mountain, but it's not my home and I'm homesick. Thorin was with Gandalf when we talked and he sincerely regrets all he did to me and the words spoken." Bilbo shook his head, "He has nothing to do with my decision. I have made a lifetime friend in Thorin and think very highly of him…..and all of you." He looked at Bain and Sigrid, "I expect letters from you two and your sister and father. I want to hear all about Dale in the years to come."

"We will write," Sigrid promised and Bain nodded with a smile.

"I would like to see the Shire someday," Bain added and saw a bright smile from the Hobbit.

"I hope you do, young Bain. I would be highly offended if you were close and didn't spend time with me. I have a large home, good food and comfortable beds."

"You're leaving?" Glóin wanted a straight answer this time.

"I've come so far and seen and done things I never imagined existed. To pass the Misty Mountains and not see the Golden Wood is a regret I would take to my grave. Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond each personally offered me a place if I desired. I'll travel with them and meet Gandalf in the spring in Rivendell."

"The farewell feast we have tonight won't be the last you'll see of us dwarves, Master Baggins," Glóin promised. They made small talk for the long hike and their tour guides pointed out things to the children, passing the time swiftly and by the time they entered the main floor, Bain was sure he could make the trek without help.

"I expect to be a regular stopping place on the dwarven road." Bilbo ended, as his throat tightened and he swallowed hard. Saying goodbye to his Company was harder than he imagined.

"I'll be leaving for the Iron Hills in a few days for who knows how long. I hope Thorin finds a wife fast and I can bring my wife and wee lad here to live." Glóin looked up as the doors swung open and a line of tall horses were led inside causing his group to swiftly dance out of the way. "My next project. I am in charge of procuring wine and ale for the elves." He moved to where Erestor was waiting.

* * *

Thráin hosted a farewell dinner for the elven lords, wizards, Bard and his family, Bilbo and Beorn.

Thorin felt almost normal after another long soak in the mineral pool. Having Gandalf fall on him left him sore and his side was throbbing until the soak. Now he was sitting at his father's left, sporting formal robes and a diadem of gold Thráin insisted he wear.

As he entered his son's private bedroom carrying the circlet, he nodded in approval the royal robes Thorin donned for the evening. "This was my favorite headpiece, Thorin." He handed him the beautifully engraved diadem, complete with an impressive array of Erebor's most beautiful cut gems. Hónid made this for me at yer grandfather's bidding when I took my place as the Crown Prince after my accident. He wanted something ta take the eyes off my injury.

Thorin went to the mirror and set it on his head. He smiled into the mirror as his gaze met his father's. "I have a crown to make Thranduil envious." Thráin and he shared a laugh at what the king's reaction would be. Thranduil zoomed in on the garish circlet and he planted himself in front of Thorin for a closer look while Thráin explained how it was made and the purpose.

Thranduil nodded. "It most certainly drew my gaze and I hardly saw the homely features of a dwarf underneath."

Thorin laughed and took his seat. He asked Bilbo to sit by his side so they could visit one last time. Now, deep into a meal of sheep and boar and elvish greens, he started reminiscing with the Hobbit and they were laughing at some of the silly pranks the boys played and Bilbo wanting to return for his handkerchief. "So when you were in the bottom of the Goblin Caves, what exactly happened and how did you find us?" Although Bilbo gave his version, Thorin always felt he left something out. "I've heard rumors of a creature that lives in those caves."

Gandalf, who was sitting between Celeborn and Thranduil stopped paying attention to conversation around him and focused on Bilbo.

Sensing Gandalf was trying to hear something, Elrond quickly assisted. _'Listen up everyone,'_ he projected into the minds of all elves at the table. _'I need to hear what Bilbo is saying to Thorin.'_

The table went strangely silent and the dwarves stopped their conversations when the elves fell mute.

With all eyes on him, Bilbo decided to tell his secret, well part of it. "You are correct, Thorin. I wasn't alone, but met a strange creature the likes of which I've never seen before. He was small and malnourished, with large, blue eyes and sharp teeth. His name is Gollum."

"And you are just now informing us of meeting this creature?" Gandalf thundered. "This is a wild world, Bilbo Baggins. I hope you are not withholding any other secrets."

Bilbo felt the ring in his vest pocket and almost blurted it out, but just nodded meekly and was relieved to see Gandalf's face soften and a smile crease his aged face.

"I don't mean to frighten you, Master Baggins. We know of this Gollum and he is dangerous. Please, go on with your tale." He shared knowing looks with both Celeborn and Elrond.

"We played games, riddles mostly. He lost and the agreement was to show me the way out."

"And if you lost?" Thorin asked soberly.

"This Gollum got to find out what I tasted like." There was a general laughter and he smiled around the table.

"I find it hard to believe he let you go," Gandalf added with a fair amount of skepticism.

"No….no, he wasn't going to uphold his bargain, but then neither was I going to let him kill me without a fight. I ran and hid. He was looking for me and I followed him. He thought I ran to the entrance and thus showed me the way out. I ran past him and with a shove, knocked him against the tunnel wall and made my way down the mountain where I blundered into the dwarves."

Accepting Bilbo's story, Gandalf asked Celeborn, "Has Galadriel seen anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Elrond lowered his head and reached out. He knew this close to Gandalf, the wizard could easily eavesdrop. _'Galadriel, harken to me.'_

' _I am here, Elrond. Is all well with Celeborn?'_

' _He is drinking too much fine wine, but he isn't my reason for contact. I need to know if you have seen anything of the creature, Gollum.'_

' _Interesting. Why do you ask?'_ Galadriel was at her mirror, but promised Arwen she would dine with her in the flet and was about to climb the stairs and change the gown she'd worn all day. After the warning about the Ringwraith's, she stayed faithful to her mirror, but it didn't divulge anything more. ' _I had no images for hundreds of years, since the ring was found by the Harfoot named Sméagol and I sent Celeborn to find him. A few days ago he surfaced and has become what we know to be the creature Gollum. They are one and the same.'_

' _Harfoots don't live that long.'_ His eyes sought Gandalf, who was also surprised. The elves could also hear Elrond's side of the conversation.

Gandalf decided to explain the sudden lack of conversation. "Elrond is in communication with the Lady Galadriel." He heard murmurings among the dwarves. Bard looked stunned and Beorn kept eating. Not much in this world surprised him.

Thráin gave the order. "Quiet, let Lord Elrond concentrate." The room immediately hushed.

Galadriel was speaking. ' _The ring has given him unusual long life, Elrond. He must have lost the ring and is looking for it because he is out of the mountain and on the move. The mirror did not give his location or direction.'_

' _If the ring is missing again, all is lost,'_ Elrond's side of the conversation had the elves looking grim, even Thranduil. ' _The halfling with us, Bilbo Baggins, had an encounter with Gollum. Maybe he still has the ring and is looking for a new location to hide now that we know where he was holed up. I'll send the boys to scout the cave and underground lake or go myself. It's not a task I willingly put on another. There are most likely many goblins still in residence.'_

' _I'll not let you or the twins face that kind of danger,'_ Glorfindel inserted in a tone that said, 'Obey.' _'I'll lead our warriors and check it out.'_

Not willing to have a mental argument with Glorfindel while connected with Galadriel, he nodded once to his protector. _'We need to secure Gollum before Sauron gets his hands on him and forces it from him or tortures him to its whereabouts.'_

Listening closely, Thranduil spoke, _'I offer my dungeon for him.'_

' _I accept,'_ Elrond immediately replied before the king could change his mind. He knew Galadriel heard Thranduil's offer, for her powers far exceeded his. What he didn't know was the mirror came to life and she was watching him and the others at the table. Her gaze repeatedly returned to her husband and she longed for his touch and fëa.

' _If I have another sighting, I'll not hesitate to part with knowledge,'_ she added. Then she remembered. _'Gollum is searching for something or someone.'_

' _Could be he is holding a grudge against the Hobbit. Seems like Bilbo bested him in games. The last sighting of Gollum was about a hundred years ago when some travelers encountered him and were robbed by trickery.'_

' _Yes, that was the last he was seen,'_ Galadriel agreed.

' _We start for Lothlórien in the morning.'_ Elrond broke the connection. He filled them in on what the conversation entailed.

Galadriel's mirror went dark and with a smile, she went to her own supper. They were heading home and she would be reunited with him.


	44. 44 Summer In The Havens Pt 1

"That will be all, Huf," Thráin stated when he entered his personal sitting area and saw the elderly dwarf stoking the fire. "Check in on Thorin, would ye?"

Huf bowed slightly and placed the poker in its holder. "Any orders for the mornin?"

"No. It will be quiet with everyone gone an no more meetings. Bring me breakfast here an tell anyone who asks that I'm taking the morning for myself an I suggest they do likewise. Tell Balin in the morning ta schedule ah meeting for after lunch of the lords."

Huf nodded without speaking, but waited until dismissed. As soon as it came, he stalked through the large formal family cavern and down a hall to Thorin's door. He knocked with his usual loud cadence. Entering at the summons, he found Thorin struggling to get his pants leg over his wrapped foot. Without asking, Huf stilled his hands and more carefully removed the legging. Straightening the item, he folded it carefully. "Ye putting this on in the morning, Prince?"

Thorin shook his head and allowed the servant to take it to his dressing chamber. He returned with a clean pair of woolen long underwear and work trousers. Also across his shoulder was a clean, black tunic. He laid them on a chair within reach of the bed. "Yer father said ta take the mornin off an relax; he is."

"He's earned some time to rest. I'll take watch in the morning for issues that may arise." Thorin allowed Huf to pull the thick cover back. "That'll be all."

* * *

Alone, Thráin went to his balcony and watched the distant campfires of the elves. He knew most likely they would be gone when the sun peeked over the eastern ridge, as he could see excessive movement in the encampment. He knew Gandalf was spending the night with them, as were Beorn and Radagast. When they departed after listening to a few dwarven songs, they took Bilbo with them. He allowed the farewells to replay in his mind, starting with his to the elves.

 _He waited for the tall elven horses to be brought to the main gate and addressed the Lords individually and out of respect addressed all the elf lords in Sindarin and was received in kind. "Lord Elrond, your assistant, Lord Erestor will find hospitality within these halls. Your son's likewise, when they pass this way again. Any messages for them?"_

 _Elrond returned the slight bow and replied, "Let them know we ride south to their grandparent's home. I would appreciate any of their injuries tended." He mounted and guided his stallion from the entrance as Thráin addressed Celeborn. "May the sun shine upon any future meetings, Lord Celeborn."_

 _Celeborn, like Elrond, gave a head bow and similar courtesy. "As you know, I do not allow dwarves within my kingdom. Should you pass by, I would consider it grave insult if you did not visit."_

 _Thráin was stunned by the high honor and smiled as he watched the Lord mount, along with Erestor and Glorfindel. He spoke a Sindarin farewell to Glorfindel as he remembered him from the summit so long ago._

 _He smiled at Gandalf, standing in front of his horse. "I'll see ye for breakfast in my chambers."_

 _Gandalf nodded and moved his horse to the side to wait for Bilbo._

 _Thráin looked long into an equally contemplative Thranduil. He spoke first. "I hope all is restored between our kingdoms, King Thranduil."_

 _Thranduil seemed to give pause. "You were the last dwarf I had any use for. In spite of your father's failings, you comported yourself as an honorable dwarf should. Not like your skulking son, sneaking through my kingdom without paying tariff or toll for his Company. Like Celeborn, you are welcome in my halls, as long as our treaty lasts. As for your son," he looked at Thorin and then back to Thráin, "He is a work in progress. I see your training in him, but he hasn't your patience." With that, the woodland king mounted and departed._

 _He stayed in the background while the Company bid the Hobbit an emotional farewell and remembered Balin's valediction. "Don't be surprised if one or more of the Company drops by from time to time, and I know Dwalin will be disappointed you won't be here when he returns."_

 _Thorin, with a smile, presented the Hobbit with half a dozen handkerchiefs, all embroidered with the Durin crest, and hugged the Hobbit like a brother. "The lads will be upset you have left us so soon. We will have to make an occasion to bring you back."_

" _How about a marriage invitation?" Bilbo responded with a half-smile._

 _Thorin laughed, "Consider it done. I expect an invite if you wed also."_

 _The Company laughed at Bilbo's horrified expression and swift denial. "I'm a confirmed bachelor, but have so many relatives, I am hardly alone."_

 _Bilbo looked at his beloved traveling companions as Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder. "I expect visits when you are traveling to the Blue Mountains. Tea is at four…..and...and you don't need to knock." With that, he allowed Gandalf to set him upon the tall horse and mount behind, and with a final wave, was gone and the cavern for the first time since the battle housed only dwarves until Erestor returned._

Thráin turned back to his warm room and settled in his chair and reached for the book. His thoughts strayed to the Iron Hills and Elrond's sons, who bravely accompanied Dáin. He got a promise from Lord Erestor that he would only be gone a short while as it was decided he would fetch the perfect staff for Gandalf, so the wizard could stay warm and dry. Bringing his restive thoughts to what was in his hands, he found his place and laid the beautifully embroidered bookmark aside, letting his eyes stay on the bluebird sitting on a flowered branch. His wife used to do work of that quality. Fine letters caught his eye and he scooped it up for closer inspection. _Arwen Undómiel._ Setting it down, he would remember to mention it to her brothers and see if it was a mistake that he ended up with her property. With that in mind, he focused on the next chapter.

 _Summer By The Sea_

 _I knocked on the home of Lady Ríllas. Her maid answered. "I am Lord Erestor for the lady of this home."_

 _She allowed me entrance to a warm sitting area overlooking the harbor. I looked at the potted plants and sunlight streaming through the expanse of windows and wondered how she would adjust to life underground. The elves of the Rhovanion under Thranduil no longer lived in the open, as the Silvan Elves preferred the security of vast caverns or tall trees. Having lived part of his youth in Doriath, Thranduil was quite content to live as he once did._

" _Erestor, forgive my keeping you waiting," Ríllas joined me and motioned for her trailing lady to serve tea. "Sit, sit."_

 _I joined her and accepted a cup. "I was sent as liaison for King Thranduil."_

 _I saw her countenance darken and eyes flash. "And what does that bore wish said that he isn't ellon enough to confront me in person?"_

 _I took a sip of tea so I didn't blurt his message and run. "He is unwilling to make amends publically."_

" _Oh, he can drop his supercilious attitude. I'll not be treated as beneath him. Uncle Círdan threatened him with hundred year wait. I am patient, I can wait."_

" _Galadriel and Celebrían are planning a picnic on the bluffs and hope you will join us. Thranduil will be in attendance, as will Valandil and Meneldil from men. They arrived just yesterday."_

" _I'm aware that they arrived," she scoffed. "I still am in charge of the legion of warriors and get daily missives."_

" _What I'm trying to say; is I believe when Thranduil sees your beauty, he will not wish to remain parted and offer an apology worthy of your stature." I could see her pondering my suggestion. I didn't wish to return empty handed. Thranduil was in a slump and moody. Glorfindel and Elrond were gone for much of the time, showing the twins the two elven towns. And of course, daeradar Celeborn never left their sight. That left me as principle companion to Thranduil, and his glowering and tantrums were affecting my good nature, although Glorfindel says I'm tedious and bookish. I had no desire to return to him without her pledge to attend._

" _I'll go if I must, but he either apologizes or keeps his distance. I'll not be swayed by his boyish charm or subjected to his pompous behavior."_

 _I smiled in relief at her, "Thank you."_

 _I left shortly after and decided to enjoy the sights and warm day before imparting my good news. I wasn't above making Thranduil wait. I sauntered aimlessly around markets and found myself near an area peddling animals of all types. I saw men from Gondor with inland varieties of everything from ducks to horses. Elves were pressing in to add to their breeding stock. Moving on, I heard the yapping of puppies and laughter of elflings. Veering to the noise, I was surprised to see Elladan and Elrohir amongst others of their age. I looked around for the chaperones and didn't see anyone from our family or group. Quickly searching the area for anything that could harm the boys, I relaxed when nobody was paying them any mind, except the elflings, who knew they weren't from that area. I stayed back, but close enough to overhear the youngsters talking._

" _What does your Ada do?" An ellon the twin's age asked Elrohir. He had silver hair and I figured he was Sindar of breeding by his expensive clothes and boots. He could see the twins were dressed much like him and was drawn to their equal status._

" _Our ada is lord of Imladris," Elladan answered for his brother._

 _The other boy's eyes widened. "Lord Elrond, the Peredhil?"_

 _I could see the boys absorbing the half breed term for their father and watched with interest._

" _That's right," Elrohir finally answered._

 _The boy poked another and pointed, "Those two are not pure elves, but Peredhil, or inferior to us."_

 _I saw my boys look at each other in surprise. They never encountered anyone who questioned their makeup or didn't treat them as sons of an important elf. It would have been easy to insert myself between the elflings, but decided this was a good learning experience, as the twins didn't know any elflings outside Imladris, and those never impugned their parents in any manner._

" _We aren't inferior to anyone." Elladan drew himself to his full height, as did the others. I could see a showdown forming._

" _You are part man," the boy taunted and the others laughed. "You are weaker and dumber."_

 _Elladan looked to Elrohir and spoke in Vanyarin. "Bet they don't have a clue what I'm saying."_

 _Elrohir laughed and replied, "Now I'm glad Glorfy insisted on teaching us."_

" _What kind of backwoods gibberish is that?" The boy asked._

" _What is spoken in Taniquetil. If we're so dumb, how come we can speak that language and you can't?" Elladan threw an insult right back and I was delighted he stood up for himself and his brother._

" _You still are weaker," the boy insisted._

" _One way to find out," Elrohir challenged and I saw him step in front of Elladan. I was deciding that now was maybe the time to intervene when the boy reached out and grabbed Elrohir and attempted to put him on the ground._

" _Leave my brother alone." Elladan reached to pull the boy off, but was grabbed by another._

" _Let's see if your brother can beat our best wrestler."_

 _Elladan backed off and started rooting for Elrohir._

 _Sensing a commotion among the elflings, adults stopped their shopping to watch._

" _Do you want to wrestle?" Another boy asked Elladan._

 _Before I could move, Elladan answered, "I have a broken arm that hasn't healed all the way."_

 _My attention was drawn back to Elrohir, now in a circle made up of elflings, all rooting for their favorite. With lightning speed, the boy lunged. Elrohir just as swiftly jumped to the side and tripped him._

" _That's cheating," another called out. "You can't trip."_

" _I wouldn't expect anything more out of a Peredhil," the tripped boy sneered as he rose to his feet._

" _I don't know your rules," Elrohir responded, while still moving in a circle._

" _Don't you wrestle with your brother?" the boy asked. "I bet you play with dolls and bake cookies." The others started laughing and I could see Elladan wanted to join in._

" _Do not," Elrohir jumped and the boys went together in a tangle of arms wrapped around the other. Each was trying to gain leverage to put the other down._

" _Don't let him win, El," I heard Elladan holler._

 _Elrohir broke the hold, went low and tackled the boy in the midsection and both went down with Elrohir on top and I heard someone yell Elrohir just won. Not able to control losing, the other boy punched my Elrohir in the nose and the elflings gasped as blood gushed out. Elrohir climbed to his feet holding his nose._

" _Tripping isn't okay, but hitting is?" He sniffed and wiped his hands on his tunic and I could see a smear of blood that needed to be washed out promptly._

 _I pushed through the elflings the same time an elleth did. While I claimed Elrohir, she was picking her elfling off the dirt. She looked at me with distain. "Are your manners so crude, your iôn can't control himself?"_

" _He started it," Elladan moved to my side and grabbed a sleeve._

 _The elleth looked at the identical boys and her eyes went wide. "I've heard of Elrond's identical iôn's."_

" _He said we were Peredhil," Elrohir wiped his nose, smearing blood across his face._

 _I took a handkerchief and lifted his chin. While wiping, I explained. "In your life, you will run into many who will look down upon you for not being pure elven, but none of them could be high king, as your adar." I said that before the crowd so they all knew who the elfling was fighting with._

 _There was a murmur from those now gathered around us, both at my revelation, and Celeborn, Elrond and Glorfindel chose that exact moment to push through the crowd._

 _Elrond looked the situation over as his hand drew Elladan to his side, leaving Celeborn to scoop Elrohir in his arms. "Lady Kaite, I see our iôn's have met."_

" _Lord Elrond, I'm sure it was just iôns behaving normally for their age. My iôn, Fállon, is advanced for his age in sparring and sometimes forgets to not challenge those he thinks might give him an equal match. Your iôns met with his approval to challenge, and they are just boys." She gave a nervous laugh._

" _He tripped me," Fállon pointed to Elrohir._

" _I didn't want to fight you," Elrohir looped an arm around his grandfather's neck and twisted to see better. "I didn't want you jumping my brother with his broken arm."_

" _You will have a chance to visit with Fállon tomorrow at the picnic." Elrond nodded his head to Lady Kaite, indicating the encounter was over._

 _She took her son and quickly departed, and the other elflings were collected by adults and taken from the presence of the great and famous lords._

 _Our attention turned to Elrohir, and Elrond reached out his hand and felt the nose. "It's not broken." His hand luminesced to a bright glow and Elrohir closed his eyes. "Better?" He took his hand away while Celeborn used his free hand to stroke his daeriôn's hair._

 _Elrohir was drowsy from the slight push towards sleep his father also imparted and with a nod, let his head drop onto Celeborn's shoulder._

" _The boys are done," Celeborn stated with finality. He turned and strode away._

 _Elrond looked down at Elladan, "Do you want me to carry you?"_

 _He shook his head, but took the offered hand. I started to follow when Glorfindel placed a hand on my arm. He wasn't looking in my direction, but after Elrond. When there was enough bodies we couldn't see them any longer, he removed his hand and smiled. "We have a small project before returning."_

* * *

 _Celeborn related that he carried the sleeping elfling into the chambers Elrond was using in Círdan's large home. Galadriel and Celebrían were waiting as Celeborn filled his wife in on the walk back to the palace._

 _He laid Elrohir on his bed and slightly shook him awake, "We're home."_

 _Elrohir blinked, "In Imladris?"_

 _Celeborn slightly smiled, "No, daeriôn-nín, Círdan's home." He looked closely at his grandson's head. "Did you take more than one blow to the head?"_

 _Elrohir shook his head and Celeborn stepped back to let his daughter tend her son._

" _Sit up. I need to get this tunic off you." She looked forlornly at the blood. "I somehow see this is just the beginning of taking blood from your clothes. I guess skinned knees and accidental cuts are giving away to learning what other elflings can do to you."_

" _Can I take a bath?" Elrohir asked._

" _That's got to be a first, iôn-nín," Elrond added with humor._

" _I want to get the blood off me." Elrohir pointed to his nose where dried blood was making him uncomfortable._

 _Elrond scooped him up. "I think baths are in order for both of you."_

 _They were gone when Glorfindel and I entered the rooms._

" _Ohhh, they are precious," Celebrían cried in delight and jumped from where she was sitting, listening to her father recount the boys adventure Elladan told them in detail on the way home._

 _Glorfindel and I were each holding a puppy._

 _Galadriel smiled serenely by her place at Celeborn's side, their fingers entwined as was customary for them._

 _Celeborn looked at her and spoke so we all could hear. "We were looking at the animals Meneldil brought from Gondor when the boys spotted several puppies and of course begged to be allowed to see and pet them. Elrond told them not to wander off and drew us aside and said, 'When Elros and I were rescued from Maglor and Maedhros, Círdan gave us each a puppy to care for. We were not much older than Elladan and Elrohir. I want to give them one each as a surprise. Glorfindel; I'll leave the choosing to you.'_

 _Glorfindel handed his puppy to Celebrían first. "I picked two males to be companions for the boy's next stage of life, exploring Imladris on their own. Up til now, they've always been guarded, but need to spread their wings. Barking dogs will tell us where the boys are playing."_

 _Celebrían snuggled the whimpering puppy to her bosom. "They are perfect. When they get back from their baths, we will let them choose." She held the puppy up for closer inspection. We could see it sported a short chocolate coat. Taking the puppy to her mother, she came to me._

 _As I handed the tan puppy to her, I added Glorfindel's and my small part. Glorfindel waited for us to be alone and turned to the keeper of the dogs and said, 'I would like two males.' The man pointed to five puppies and said those were boys. I let Glorfindel examine them.'_

" _I chose one who was the leader," he pointed to the one now on Celeborn's lap, "and a follower." He pointed to the one Celebrían was petting._

 _We sat and watched the puppies be played with._

" _How much do we owe you?" Celebrían asked Glorfindel._

" _I paid six silver coins, so not worth mentioning. I'll take it in trade for wine," Glorfindel responded and glowed with satisfaction._

 _Celebrían shook her head and stood, handing the puppy to her mother. "No, this is a gift from Elrond and me to the boys." She went to her bedroom and returned with six coins and dropped them in his outstretched palm. "You and Erestor are part of the gift for selecting these fine dogs."_

 _The door opened and the returning bathers entered. Elrond smiled when he saw Glorfindel and grabbed each son by the shoulder turning them away from us. "Your naneth and I are very proud of the fine young elflings we are raising and to show how much we love you, bought you each a present for your very own."_

" _You're not going to punish me for fighting?" Elrohir asked with fear in his tone._

 _Elrond threw us a look over their heads before focusing again on them. "Sometimes a fight cannot be avoided. Neither of you started the fight, and Elrohir, I am exceptionally proud of the way you protected your brother. Always look out for each other."_

" _Elrond, do we have to listen to another speech?" Celeborn called out in annoyance, drawing laughs from the adults._

 _Elrond threw a mock glare at Celeborn. "I'm done, as Daerada has no patience. Go see what we got you." He spun the boys around and pushed them to the small sitting area in front of large windows with a view of the harbor and half the town._

 _They entered and elfling eyes grew large at what their grandparents were holding._

" _Don't run," Celebrían cautioned so they walked to stand in front of the ones holding the puppies._

 _Elladan spun on his father, "Ada, how did you know we wanted one?"_

" _You wanted one?" Elrond sounded surprised. "I thought you just wanted to pet and look."_

" _Ada," both boys shouted at once, causing one of the puppies to whimper in fear. "We're sorry," they both spoke as one and reached out to pet the puppies. "We would never make you scared of us."_

 _Elrohir looked at Celebrían, "Naneth, which one is mine?"_

 _She gifted her son's a smile we all loved to see on her beautiful face. "You must decide which one is best suited for you."_

" _Can we hold them?" Elladan asked his grandmother._

 _With an equally beautiful smile, she handed the tan one to Elrohir; took the chocolate and place him in Elladan's arms. "Why don't you take them outside to the grass for a bit. When you return, beds must be made and they will need to eat and drink. Don't be gone long."_

 _We watched them carefully carry their new pets out of the sitting room and to the lawn. We gathered at the window to watch them play with their new family members under our watchful eyes._

" _You handed them the one's I assume they will choose?" Celebrían asked her mother._

" _I have foreseen their choices," Galadriel simply replied._

 _A knock sounded at the door and I hurried to answer. To my delight, King Amroth and King Thranduil were waiting entrance, with Lord Círdan standing behind them. "Please come in."_

 _After greetings were exchanged and the servants Celebrían summoned poured our first glass of wine for the day, we settled in to visit and put the boys out of our minds._

" _I didn't ride over the Misty Mountains to not attend your wedding, Thranduil," Amroth started the conversation and I remembered my missive._

" _Lady Ríllas is coming tomorrow," I announced. All talking ceased and everyone looked at Thranduil._

" _You made this mess, Thranduil," Celeborn reminded him._

 _At Amroth's questioning look, Círdan filled him in and the year extension._

" _I am not staying a year for Thranduil to be punished," Amroth declared._

" _He would have to be very persuasive for me to keep this year's wedding," Círdan emphatically answered._

 _The boys entered, each lugging a puppy that filled their arms. They set them down and I saw Elladan rub his arm. I quickly stood and announced, "Boys, come we need to tend their needs and then yours." I picked Elladan's puppy up and carried him to their bedroom._

" _Good, I'm starving," Elrohir broadcasted loudly enough to get their mother's attention and she rose to see to our evening meal._

 _I rummaged through the linen closet and found a well-worn blanket. I placed it between the twin's beds near the feet. "Elrohir, grab several towels." I showed them how to spread them around for the puppies to use. "When you get up in the morning, take them back outside."_

" _Can they go with us tomorrow?" Elladan asked._

" _They are your responsibility. If you think you can watch out for them, I don't see why not, but run it by your parents." I smiled after them as they rushed away. Looking down, I saw two sleeping babies, tired from their trying day. I asked our servant for food and water and when the boys were put to bed, the bowls were empty and sleeping puppies had extended stomachs._


	45. 45 Summer In the Havens Pt 2

_We rode our horses south along a well-traveled road and veered to a grassy meadow overlooking the ocean. It was the boy's first glimpse of open water and they stared with mouths open._

" _I didn't know that much water existed," Elrohir exclaimed loudly and those within hearing laughed._

 _Two wagons filled with food and accessories followed us. Eárthellon and Lindis, who accompanied us from Imladris, dismounted and fetched the puppies from a wagon while I accepted, first Elladan, who was riding in front of his father and then Elrohir from Celeborn and placed them on the ground._

 _As I looked around at the milling upper society of elves, I spotted Thranduil staring at Ríllas. They didn't exchange words when the horses were brought to the courtyard, but the energy of their fëas sparing was comical. Then I remembered. During the war, their fëas had the same aura whenever they were in proximity of each other. It was a strong radiant vibration._

 _I turned as Círdan approached. He too was watching them and commented, "Celeborn and Galadriel's fëas were yearning for the other before they wed, as do these two. Celeborn first noticed it when we were gathered in Imladris before the war, as he experienced withdrawal pangs from his wife during their absence. He couldn't take being near them, so left for Lórien to ready his own warriors."_

" _I knew he left abruptly, but not driven away by lovers fëas," I responded._

" _Hmmm, I hope for their sakes, Thranduil offers a formal apology today. They are both miserable," Círdan muttered for my ears alone._

 _I trailed with my eyes to where Círdan was looking and now Thranduil had moved to her side. Amatory fëas pleading for release caused Thranduil to break first. He raised his hand to her hair and let his fingers slide through her silky unbound strands._

 _His words floated over all assembled. "My beloved, you torture me with your wrath. Never again will I act so boorishly towards you, my partner, my equal. Let our harsh sentiments be forgotten as we walk on verdant grass bursting forth with newness of life and wonder at a sea that takes umbrage because its waves cannot reach our feet upon the clouds you place me when our fëas dance closely. Ríllas, the punishment your uncle meted is more than I am able to bear. I'll throw myself into the sea if he doesn't change his mind and allow our union this Summer Solstice."_

" _You can do better." Ríllas' disdainful retort had us holding our breaths. What would Thranduil do now that his apology wasn't accepted?_

 _Her back was to us, but we saw Thranduil's face clearly. Expecting to see anger or hurt, I was surprised when he smiled widely._

" _A simple, I was wrong, I'm sorry, is all I have left." His tone changed from supercilious to sincere and he engulfed her delicate hands in his large strong grip._

 _We knew he was projecting love to her, as we could feel his emotions._

 _Once again, we waited, breaths held to the point of painful._

 _Ríllas looked up into his now somber face. "That's all I wanted. If you try your heavy handed dressing down and cutting comments after we wed, your marriage bed will become lonely for a hundred years."_

 _His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Can we negotiate for no more than a year at a time? I have no doubt; I will anger you again over some trivial matter that I am ignorant of at the time."_

" _A year will pass swiftly and if you are still committed, we might try for eternity." Ríllas accepted his efforts._

" _No." It was a command and I heard several gasps. "We will wed in two months or not at all. I need to return to my kingdom. It's been three years."_

" _But, Uncle Círdan….," she trailed off at his feral grin. "You wouldn't."_

 _I wasn't sure what he was projecting, but she started to pull away only to be drawn into his arms for a protracted kiss. Losing interest, I looked around to see what the boys were doing. They were with young Fállon and the puppies. I moved to eavesdrop again and chaperone lest they fight._

" _What are their names?" Fállon asked as he reached down and petted the tan boy._

" _Oromë is mine," Elrohir scooped his little tan puppy up for a hug. "I named him after the great Vala who hunted these lands."_

" _And mine is Manwë after the greatest Vala of all. When we go home, we will take our dogs hunting," Elladan boasted._

 _I could see envy in young Fállon's eyes that he didn't have his own dog._

" _I bet you're not allowed out of the house alone yet," Fállon taunted. "I am free to wander all over our town and know everyone. My ada is Lord Fálmar and ruler of North Mithlond under Lord Círdan."_

 _The twins seemed to contemplate that knowledge and my eyes popped wide at Elladan's rejoinder. "Your ada was smitten with our naneth, but she chose our ada instead." I had no idea they were privy to that fact and would talk with Elrond. We would have to be more careful around young ears that heard things they didn't know the implications of yet._

 _Young Fállon looked stunned. "My ada told me he loved my naneth for hundreds of years before they wed and he was lonely after my daerodhrons sailed. You must be mistaken."_

 _I saw the twins look at each other and shake their heads. I frowned and looked closer. They were silently talking to each other. That skill isn't usually developed until the elfling is over fifty. Again, I would impart my new found knowledge to their parents, who I'm sure haven't a clue._

 _Elladan again took the lead. "Ask your ada, but we know what we heard from our own naneth. She told her maid, Lindis, and we were in the room. She said Lord Fálmar must have gotten over her as he was wed and had a son our age."_

" _And Lindis answered, 'Good, he was never in your league like Elrond is,' Elrohir added."_

 _I inwardly groaned and would have a talk with the boys. They are old enough to be courteous._

" _So you don't mind being not pure?" Fállon asked with distain._

 _Again the twins looked at each other and smiled. Elrohir replied, "We don't mind our makeup at all. We're unique and have royal linage of all major houses, elven and men and even Maia thrown in. There is nobody like us, except ada. If you want, we will compete with swords and bows to prove we are as good as or better than you."_

" _Okay," Fállon agreed. "I'll beat both of you. I train with the best warrior in Mithlond, captain of our guard."_

" _And we train with Lord Glorfindel, twice born," Elladan gloated._

 _I could see respect in the other's face for an instant before he wiped it clean._

 _Manwë took that moment to run off in a game of tag with his brother, Oromë. They were about three months old I guessed, by their lanky legs that tangled easily, causing the puppies to fall often and roll on the ground in playfulness. The three boys clambered after them and that turned into a race. I was certain, early in the second age, an equally young Elrond and Elros cavorted in like manner with Fálmar. I looked to see where I could insert my presence next and saw Glorfindel surrounded by warriors from the Havens and joined them to see what fables he was telling now. He saw me approaching and gave a wide smile._

 _I leaned against a tree and observed the collection of picnickers Galadriel invited. The under lords of the area were all in attendance with wives. Lord Galdor was speaking with Elrond. Celeborn was talking with Fálmar, and that might provide superior entertainment to what Glorfindel was recounting. I ventured from my spot with a wave to Glorfindel, who was retelling his battle with the Balrog and taking questions. All those questions were written down, if warriors would learn to read._

" _Are you leaving with Elrond?" Fálmar asked Celeborn._

" _We are," was Celeborn's cryptic reply. He saw me and with a hand motion, invited me to join them. "Has Elrond mentioned our departure date to you yet? He asked me."_

" _No, my lord. I think we are leaving in the fall, but if the wedding is postponed…."_

 _Celeborn cut me off. "It won't be."_

" _Galadriel?"_

 _He smiled faintly._

" _I for one have greatly benefited from your leadership, Lord Celeborn," Fálmar gushed. "I do wish you reconsider moving to these fine shores. Visits from your daughter would be wonderful and she could become friends with my wife, Kaite. They are much alike, you know."_

 _I saw Celeborn's eyebrows shoot skyward and I choked back a laugh, both at the Lord's surprise and my disbelief. Lady Kaite was of golden hair and that's where the semblance ended. I'll not speak ill of an elleth, but will say she is a capricious in nature, whereas, my good lady, Celebrían, is the foundation of Imladris and to have her elsewhere would bring despair and darkness to all who call it home._

 _Servants made rounds with plates of food and wine. Celeborn took his and stalked away, leaving me with Fálmar. I thought it prudent to warn him. "The boys were talking and it came up, your infatuation with their mother."_

 _I saw him stiffen and face adopt a neutral façade. "And how would the iôns of Elrond know of such things? Is Imladris a haven for gossip?"_

 _I chuckled. "Well, now that you mention it...yes. It's called news in our isolated community. If you didn't want your past to become fodder for bored elleth; you shouldn't have asked Celeborn over a hundred times for his daughter's hand."_

" _It was hardly that many times, no more than thirty or forty and that was when I was but a youth, beguiled by Celebrían's beauty and warmth. I accused Celeborn of his daughter leading me on when she was pining after Elrond for centuries. I did so after it was made known to me of their upcoming nuptials. He actually struck me and tossed me off the balcony he took me to for the private conversation I wished when he came to the Haven's on business."_

 _I remember the accounting vividly and it provided much amusement for us in Imladris when the tale was told, but kept that tidbit to myself. "Lady Celebrían told me personally, you were pertinacious in pursuing her and she asked you repeatedly not to expect more than friendship. She didn't owe you an explanation, nor did Lord Celeborn."_

" _I always felt her parents chose Elrond for her. He was after all, in position to take the mantel of High King. It is well documented Lady Galadriel seeks power. I never stood a chance because of her. I'm sure Lord Celeborn would eventually see all I have to offer an elleth. At the time, my parents still resided on these shores so I wasn't ranking lord over my own town."_

 _I remained quiet and let him talk. Of course, I would convey his statement to the Lord and Lady at an opportune time and had a fleeting thought that the Lady in question, maybe already have seen our conversation in her mirror. "Elrond is Lord of his own community."_

" _Imladris isn't as large as Mithlond," he stated proudly. "I was at Imladris for the gathering of forces during the War of the Alliance. It more resembled a warrior's compound than a place for a lady to live."_

 _I was starting to see what Elrond tried to convey about Fálmar. Even if Elrond were High King, Fálmar would find fault. I started to move away with my food when a scream split the air._

" _ELLADAN….MANWË."_

 _Elrohir's panicked scream had everyone running in his direction including me, as I dropped my food when his cry sounded. I saw Ríllas and Thranduil reach the spot Elrohir and Fállon were standing almost immediately. I felt Elrohir's fëa was in shock. Then Thranduil tore his tunic off, followed by boots and his sword and he jumped off the bluff before my eyes. I had a sinking feeling what happened. Elrond, Glorfindel and Celeborn outran me and Elrond clutched his son to his chest for a second while Elrohir pointed towards the sea through racking sobs. Glorfindel stepped to the bluff and peered over, taking his eyes off Elrond._

" _El," Elrohir pointed from his father's arms._

 _Elrond dumped his son in Celebrían's arms and started shedding garments. He moved out of Glorfindel's reach and looked over the edge, picking a spot to land. By then I was at the bluffs edge and dared a glance into the angry sea, hoping not to spot mangled bodies. Far below, the waves crashed against the rocks carving a cavern under which I stood. I knew in time, the ground under my feet would succumb to the water. My eyes didn't spot floating bodies, as did not the line of elves now peering into the swirling waters hoping to spot a bobbing head._

 _Glorfindel looked around to see who else was foolish enough to brave death. Nobody moved._

 _Celeborn took charge. "We need a boat."_

" _Do any elleth's have mirror?" Círdan called out._

 _I wasn't surprised when Lady Kaite ran to her personal basket and pulled a small vanity mirror. Fálmar took it from her and ran swiftly back to us._

" _Get up on the highest point and signal a distress. There might be a boat passing," Círdan ordered._

 _I was watching my family. Celebrían was clutching her son and both were crying. Celeborn was searching where water met land for a path down to the water with his eyes, although his arms were holding his loved ones. Galadriel had her eyes focused to sea. Glorfindel was watching her, so I waited._

 _All talking ceased as she spoke, "Elrond is injured, as is Elladan, but they are alive."_

" _Thranduil?" Ríllas asked with dread. I saw Círdan pull her to him for a comforting hug._

" _He is unharmed." Galadriel's announcement was met with sighs of relief._

" _What happened?" Círdan demanded and looked between Elrohir and Ríllas._

 _Elrohir was taken by his grandfather to them. "What happened, Elrohir?" His soft tone held no condemnation._

" _We were racing; me, El and Fállon. The puppies got tangled around Elladan's feet and he accidently kicked Manwë and he flew to the edge of the bluff. Elladan dove to catch him and they both went over the side." He started crying again and Celeborn pulled his head into his shoulder and stroked the back of his head with his free hand._

 _I glanced to Fállon and he was clutching his mother's middle, his eyes wide in fright._

" _That's what happened," Ríllas took up the story. "Thranduil and I were walking behind the boys on the path that runs along the edge. It happened so fast. Thranduil didn't hesitate, just followed." She accepted the tunic someone picked off the ground and buried her face in the soft material and let her own tears fall._

 _I looked back at Glorfindel and he was now holding Oromë. Neither of us thought to caution the boys about getting too close to the bluff, as they were familiar with long drops at Imladris and showed caution beyond their years. The puppies, however, didn't know about the dangers of drops and I feared the small dog hadn't survived the fall. I could see the same thought in Glorfindel's eyes. Oblivious to the grieving fëas, the puppy licked Glorfindel's cheek and it went unnoticed by all except me. Glorfindel didn't respond and I could see a heavy weight on his shoulders. Walking to him, I took the puppy, bringing him back to us._

" _I should go into the water," he murmured quietly. He wasn't soft enough and Celeborn firmly told him no._

" _If anyone else ventures off this bluff, it will be me," Celeborn stated._

" _I sent Galdor to the fishing village five miles south. They'll bring a boat," Círdan said as he joined us._

 _Our eyes turned to where Fálmar was standing on the highest point, a rock outcrop the boys had been racing towards. His hands moved in a rhythm, trying to coach a boat to our location._

 _Unsure of what to do, I went to Celebrían. "Maybe we should return to Mithlond, my lady. They won't be bringing them back up this bluff."_

 _She nodded through her tears. Her empty arms were hugging her body and I gently unwound one and held it firmly to the crook of my arm as I escorted her away. Seeing the mother of the missing child departing, the fanfare abruptly broke and the somber assemblage made the ten mile trek back to the city. I looked back from my place beside Celebrían and Glorfindel hadn't moved, nor had Fálmar._

' _Are you coming?' I called to him mentally._

' _No, I'll keep watch until they are recovered and stay with Fálmar.'_

' _A wise move,' I agreed. As my eyes swept the travelers, I noticed Celeborn was holding Elrohir in front of him on his horse. The puppy was back in a wagon for the trip home and I vowed to replace Elladan's puppy, should the need arise._

 _It was a subdued group that dismounted in Círdan's courtyard as night was descending and a crescent moon rising. I saw Círdan give Thranduil's effects to servants with instructions to clean the tunic and shine the sword and boots. Celeborn carried a sleeping Elrohir to his bedroom with me opening doors ahead of them. I got his sleeping shirt from a dresser drawer and slipped it over Elrohir's head. He didn't awaken so I assumed his grandfather placed him into a healing sleep for his battered fëa. I know not eating since breakfast would produce a hungry elfling and informed the kitchen staff to have food available when he woke in the morning. I took the puppy to the kitchen for the night and watched the servants fix him a large bowl of fresh meat, which he scarfed up hungrily. I left to rejoin the family upon overseeing one servant take_ _Oromë outside and another place a blanket near the fire._

 _Reentering the sitting room, I saw Celebrían pacing and gazing into the dark at the distant lights, each casting their radiance upon the still waters. A few boats were moored to the docks, but none I was seeking. Looking from my post by a large window, I saw Celeborn and Galadriel sitting quietly, holding hands and for a moment envied their bond. At a time as this, a mate would be comforting._

" _Does anyone wish to eat?" I asked._

 _Celebrían shook her head. Slowly, the other two followed her lead. Of Círdan; his absence was noticeable, as was that of Lady Ríllas. I assumed they would join us for the wait._

 _It was midnight when a boat floated gently to Círdan's private berth and I saw the outline of what could only be the glow of Glorfindel waiting on the dock. He went directly to the waterfront upon returning. I looked back to those who shared my vigil. "The boat is here."_

 _Galadriel smiled and I knew she was aware of its approach, but opted not to inform anyone until it docked. Celeborn opened his eyes and stood. As a unit, we hurried out of the palace and ran across the courtyard and down a tree lined path of cobblestone. We arrived to find Círdan and Ríllas waiting with Glorfindel._

" _I was going to send for you," Círdan told us. There was movement on the boat and we turned to see an elf holding Elladan._

 _Celeborn lithely jumped onto the boat and took his grandson, hugging him tightly before jumping back and handing him to his mother._

" _Careful," the elf warned, "his arm is broken."_

 _We could see a splint on the same arm he broke coming here._

 _Elrond was next to be escorted off. Glorfindel and I jumped onto the boat at the same time, causing it to rock a little._

" _Careful you two," Elrond complained. "My ankle is broken."_

 _Glorfindel smiled, "Then you won't complain when I carry you to the healing hall, or I might accidently hit it against the bole of a tree."_

 _Elrond glared at him and I laughed. I looked around for Thranduil and he was sitting quietly, waiting for the injured to be moved first. I looked closer and he was wearing a borrowed shirt a fisherman would sport and in his arms the puppy. It was limp and I feared the worse._

 _Thranduil stood and I saw the puppy open his eyes. As I reached for it, Thranduil cautioned. "He is sore and tired. Poor little thing tread water a long time."_

 _I held it like a precious jewel as I stepped off the boat. Thranduil put a hand on my shoulder to stabilize his balance and I saw how tired he was. On dry land, Ríllas took his hand off my shoulder and placed it around her own._

" _Lean on me, my heart," I heard her say. I started to move away to give them privacy, but stopped when Ríllas addressed her great uncle in a stern tone, "Uncle Círdan, you have something to tell Thranduil?"_

" _It can wait until tomorrow," Círdan deflected._

" _No it can't," she retorted with an edge that had Círdan flinching._

" _Thranduil, my boy, surely you don't want that tone used in your direction for another year." He looked at a furious Ríllas and laughed. "Okay, violence isn't needed." He looked at a puzzled Thranduil. "Your heroic selfless actions have granted you a wedding this summer if you still so desire."_

 _In the light of the lamps, Thranduil grinned like an elfling getting his first bow. "I'll hold you to that, no matter what kind of orc I become."_

" _I want you out of my kingdom as soon as possible so things revert to the peace that existed before you graced our fair community with so many warriors. Although the constant sparing for the honor of east versus west has provided entertainment galore, and fine conditioning for my warriors; they are none the less a wild bunch. The wedding will commence two days after the summer solstice."_

 _Círdan stepped to my side as the lovers shared a kiss. As chaperones, we had no choice but to wait for their need to breathe. Together, we walked to the healing wing of the palace._

" _The wedding is back on," I announced as we stepped into the brightly lit infirmary. Healers were working on the patients and assistants were rushing about gathering herbs and water._

 _Glorfindel was imparting healing to Elrond by holding his hand so the healers would realign the bones. Celebrían was stroking Elladan's hair as the healers reset his re-broken humorous. I couldn't take their silence any longer. "Is someone going to tell us what you three did while in the water?" As I asked, a healer took the puppy and laid him on the table and soon his hands were glowing._

" _I re-broke my arm in the same place when I hit the water," Elladan began and I saw his mother cringe and lean down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "The waves made it hard to see the rock cliff, but I was being forced towards it and couldn't stop."_

" _I saw his position right before I hit the water," Thranduil picked up the story. "I quickly pushed upwards and broke the water just as a wave crashed over my head almost drowning me in my effort to take a breath. Sputtering and spitting, I grabbed Elladan, only to have him cry out in pain. I had grabbed his broken arm. At that moment I didn't care; I wasn't letting go and having him get separated. With the next break in the surf, I switched arms and pulled him to my chest. There were rocks in the water and I thought how lucky we didn't go splat on one."_

" _Thranduil!" Ríllas protested his use of idioms._

" _I didn't get so lucky," Elrond spoke from his place on the bed next to Elladan. "There was a rock under the water that my foot struck. I knew my ankle was sacrificed, but ignored the pain and looked for Thranduil and Elladan. They were slowly being pushed against the rocks and I feared a wave would smash their heads and render them unconscious. Thranduil doesn't have any brains to lose, but I feared for my softheaded iôn."_

" _Elrond!" Celebrían sounded so like Ríllas that we all laughed. "It's not funny," she added when we stopped. "Thranduil risked his life for Elladan and I'll not have him disparaged."_

" _Thranduil called Ada a mongrel that couldn't even jump into the sea properly." Elladan was helpful to those of us who thrived on cheap entertainment._

" _I just knew I was going to be supporting two Peredhil on my shoulders," Thranduil explained his insult. "All the sudden Elrond took off swimming away from us. I thought him daft and he was going to swim back to the Havens."_

" _I spotted the puppy struggling to reach us." Elrond reminded us of the helpless in our midst and we all looked to where the puppy was now sleeping. "I held him on my shoulder as we rode the waves looking for a place to land and get out of the water."_

 _Thranduil spoke,_ " _I thought I saw a rock outcropping low enough to climb upon to the north and told Elrond we needed to swim against the current. We did and my eyesight didn't fail me. I handed Elladan off to Elrond and drew myself upon a rock and reached back for the puppy first. Then Elrond and I both could lift Elladan from the water. As soon as he was clear, we both could see his arm was bulging over the recent break."_

" _I landed on that arm," Elladan added._

 _A healer approached and lifted his head. "This will help with the pain and put you to sleep."_

 _Elladan made a face as he drank._

 _Elrond was slightly better, but not much. Healers make horrible patients._

 _Soon both were slumbering and pain free for the first time in hours._

 _Thranduil finished the story when he was the only one left awake. "We saw the boat working close to the shoreline and waved until they spotted us where we clung to the rocks. The water was deep enough to float the boat to our spot. I lifted Elladan and the puppy to a sailor. Elrond was helped in next and I easily jumped the few feet into the boat." He looked tired and didn't protest when a cup was thrust into his hand and another bed pointed to. We looked upon three we couldn't think of losing and with the admonishment of the head healer to leave; we departed for much needed rest._

 _I slept in Elladan's bed that night should Elrohir need me. When I woke in the morning, he was snuggled against my side and a rare stuffed animal in his arms._

Thráin marked the book and checked on his own healing son before retiring. Thorin was on his back with the cover thrown off. Thráin smiled as he carefully covered him. He knew Elrond still fussed over his son's as old as they were.


	46. 46 Dain Returns

Dáin was relieved darkness became his friend this frosty night as he led his army single file along a sheep path above the ravine his son said the orcs and wargs were hiding. Below campfires spread up the long cut into the mountain and showed signs of roasting sheep. He motioned his army to start taking cover in rills above the orcs on each side so their arrows could rain into the gully and destroy the enemy, with hopefully no loss of life, as he was still reeling from losing almost half his army. He positioned Elrond's sons close to watch them in action. He didn't get to see them kill the cold drake, but heard in detail from those in his army who had.

He led his army from Erebor on rams, using halters left in the tack chamber for over a hundred years. They abandoned the wagons in favor of rams carrying two soldiers apiece. Only he and Dwalin accorded themselves a private ride and Fili and Kili were doubled on one. Tauriel rode her own horse that was brought from the wooded glades of Mirkwood by orders of Legolas. He told her he would arrange for her belongings to be packed and delivered to the mountain as well. Now, she was shadowing his young cousins and for the first time in his life, he was grateful to an elf.

Dawn was breaking when Dáin gave the silent signal with a wave of his Warhammer. Elladan and Elrohir led the archers by plugging wargs as their main targets, leaving the orcs to the dwarven archers. The wargs woke screaming, alerting the orcs, whose guards were fast asleep. Dáin and Dwalin led the charge down the frozen dirt, and nibbled off clumps of high moor grass provided traction that kept them from slipping and falling headfirst into the remaining orcs. He supervised this fight and stopped on a rise, shouting orders and pointing his Warhammer in the direction he wanted his warriors to concentrate. He kept one eye on Elrond's sons as they quickly emptied their quivers in a blur, tossed their bows to the ground and with swords drawn, jumped into the thickest congregation of disoriented orcs.

Fili cut down an orc about his size and wondered if it were a child or something. He tried to stay close to Kili, but slipped on the hard icy dirt and fell on his back just as a black arrow whistled overhead directly where he was standing. He heard a cry he knew so well. "Kili," he screamed and looked in the direction the arrow came lest a second take aim at his prone body. He saw a large orc grinning in bloodlust as he reached for an arrow. Struggling up, he drew one of his many knives and gave it a hard, desperate throw. The grin faded as the beast looked down at the handle protruding from his chest. Pulling it out, he tossed it aside like a small toy. His gaze fell to Fili and he knocked another arrow to his short bow. Drawing back, he stumbled as an arrow pierced his skull. His arrow fell short of the mark, skidding across the frozen dirt, ricocheting to a halt at Fili's feet.

Fili looked for his savior and waved he was unharmed to Tauriel as she ran to where Kili was holding his shoulder. Making a decision, Fili stopped pursuing the enemy and stood guard. He gave a quick look down at Kili's cry of pain in time to see a squirt of blood shoot from the newly opened hole where the arrow had been lodged. He watched Tauriel expertly rip Kili's sleeve off and stop the bleeding.

"You seem to like stopping orc arrows," she teased and knotted the ends tightly.

"I assure you, I am the most athletic dwarf you will ever see in action. I blame you for this wound…" Kili ended in a hiss as a ripple of pain radiated out from that area.

"Me?" Her smile said she knew exactly where his attention was when he took the arrow. She was in a hand to hand fight with a bruit twice her size and Kili was trying to find an opening for his sword and not watching for danger in the distance. "I have been fighting orcs for almost five hundred years and was a warrior for most of them also, so I hardly need protecting from a short dwarf." She stood and looked around.

"I'm long where it counts," he joked and laughed at the look she threw down at him. "Care to find out?"

She shook her head, "We aren't to that stage yet."

"I'm not getting any younger, Tauriel. Marry me."

Startled, she took her eyes off the fight. "You pick the worse places for a proposal I've ever heard of."

"I'm not proposing here," he objected.

"It sounded like one," Fili added.

"Now you know it's not a proposal. I would never propose in front of my brother." Kili laughed at the thought. "When we are alone, I'll make it a real proposal, complete with rings of betrothal."

Tauriel looked surprised, "I didn't know dwarves followed elven customs of marriage."

Kili looked sheepish, "We don't. I asked Ori to research elven marriage rites."

"You always surprise me, Kili." She noticed the fighting was moving off and up the ravine and was caught in wanting to join them and stay with her One.

Fili caught her eyes. "I think the fighting is about over. How about we get Kili to our ram, or your horse. I'm sure we won't be hanging around once they are all dead."

"I'll get my horse and he can ride with me," she offered and with a final squeeze to the hand she never let go of, sprinted up the incline and out of sight.

* * *

Dáin watched the mopping up with satisfaction. He took note of the few injured and was overjoyed nobody was reported as having died. He looked for his young cousins and noticed they weren't in range of his eyesight. Motioning to a soldier, he ordered, "Find Fili an Kili an have them join me."

The twins marched up and took their bows from Dáin's hands. He personally took responsibility for the fine weapons as soon as they hit the ground where the twins tossed them.

"Ye are as good as yer father said," Dáin complemented them. "I thought there might be ah wee bit of paternal pride, but if anything he was too humble in yer abilities."

"Adar always warns us of pride," Elladan responded.

"And we have enough scars to heed his warnings," Elrohir finished his brother's sentence.

"I invite ye both ta the Iron Hills and go back ta Erebor with us. I don't know if yer people will wait or be gone," Dáin offered. He waited for them to look at each other. "Ye know, I figured out ye elves talk in each other's heads." He had the satisfaction of seeing the elves smile at each other and turn as one to him.

"We do all the time. It's second nature for elves to talk or sing silently." Elrohir confessed. "We conferred and thank you for the invitation. Is it also extended to Tauriel?"

"Of course, Lad. I'm sure she'll be added ta the family soon enough." All heads turned at the sound of arguing approaching.

Kili was astride a ram being led by his brother and they were giving orders to the soldier Dáin sent to retrieve them.

Ignoring the brothers, the soldier reported, "Here they are, Lord Dáin. The little one got his shoulder nicked ah wee bit."

"Find her," Kili shouted after the retreating dwarf's back.

Dáin looked Kili over with an expert eye for injuries. "Ye don't look too bad, Laddie. Ah few days in the care of my mother an wife an ye'll be up ta fightin my Thorin for scraps of bread." He looked around. "Where is that elven lass? She never leaves yer side."

Fili quickly explained, "She went to get her horse and never returned. I asked your soldier to find her, but he said his orders were to bring us to you."

Elladan looked worriedly at his brother and didn't need to ask his thoughts as his face was a mirror of concern. He gave a mental command for his horse and heard Elrohir calling for his. "We'll have a look around and see what might have happened."

Dáin's soldiers parted for the large warhorses making way to the elves, where they lithely sprang into saddles.

"I want to come," Kili protested at being treated once again like a dwarfling and invalid.

"We don't know how far we must ride," Elrohir explained while Elladan looked annoyed at the delay. Without waiting for a response, they quickly rode up the draw until the horses were on the edge of the ravine and they had a clear view for miles. They made their way to where the animals had been abandoned for stealth and checked the trampled, frozen dirt. It was impossible to tell a single set of tracks on the frozen turf, but they slowly worked the parameter, looking for broken bits of grass or scuff marks.

' _Her horse was with ours,'_ Elrohir stated silently. _'It wouldn't have wandered off, giving her a chase. She told me she trained it herself.'_

' _No, it would have answered her summons. She may be Silvan, but they are one with animals and trees. Even better than us in some areas,'_ Elladan agreed.

' _Did we miss a band of orcs and they have her and the horse?'_ Elrohir turned his horse to check a bent clump of grass. He got down and examined it carefully. _'This was broken by a hoof.'_ He jumped back into the saddle and they followed a nonexistent trail, where only keen elven eyes could pick out abnormalities in the dirt or foliage.

' _This was made by an elven horse and Tauriel's is the only one not accounted for.'_ Elladan picked up his pace now that they had a trail. It led along the foothills of the Iron Hills to the east. In front of them was a forest of spruce and birch that covered the higher elevations before giving way to steep mountain meadows.

They pulled up and looked in the far distance. _'Easterlings!'_ Elrohir snorted into his brother's mind. _'Why would she be meeting with Easterlings?'_

' _We followed only one set of tracks. Now there are many,'_ Elladan said forlornly. _'It will be harder to pick hers out. And yes, brother, why would she abandon the fight and flee?'_

' _Maybe she wanted out of the situation with Thranduil, Legolas and Kili and saw this as her opportunity for a new start. Maybe meeting the Easterlings was happenstance,'_ Elrohir struggled for a logical explanation. _'Do we let her go?'_

' _She is not fighting them and they are riding as a group and she is unbound and looks a willing participant.'_ Elladan made his mind up. Catching his brother's identical eyes, he nodded. They turned their horses back to catch up with Dáin. Racing swiftly across the frozen moors, they made for the Iron Hills where Dáin was sure to have reached by now.

* * *

"I'm following the elves," Kili grabbed the reins out of Fili's lax hand.

As Fili grabbed for the reins, Dáin's bellow had him halting, like he always did when Thorin used that tone with him. "I forbid ye ta do anything foolish. One more crack like that an ye'll feel the business end of my Warhammer."

Subdued, Kili allowed Fili to mount behind him and they rode at the front of the column just behind Dwalin and Dáin to the Iron Hills.

A horn sounded and Dáin's herald answered with his own blast, signaling to all that Lord Dáin had returned. The ornate iron doors swung out as Dáin and Dwalin led the procession into a large cavern. To the right side, upon a raised dais, Thorin Stonehelm and the women of his family waited. Dáin hadn't gone to war since riding with his father to the Battle of Azanulbizar when Thorin was a young lad, clinging to his mother's skirts. That trip home was filled with dread, both at the few who returned and the news he brought. Now, older and comfortable in his role as Lord, he strode up the steps, dropped his Warhammer on its head, pulled his helmet off and scooped his wife into his arms first for a long, satisfying kiss.

Aneht looked the conclave of returning warriors over, once again saddened at how few returned. A few sported injuries and the healers moved among them issuing orders. Her eyes caught an approaching dwarf and as he removed his helmet, she recognized Dwalin and her face broke into a smile and she held her arms out for her own hug.

Dwalin slapped Dáin on the shoulder as he stepped past him, "You have time for that later." Accepting a hug from Aneht, he looked at Dáin's children, Thorin Stonehelm, a replica of his father, and a daughter, who more closely resembled her mother, but still sported her father's ginger hair and Durin blue eyes. She still possessed the slender form of a youthful lass.

"It's been far too long since you graced our halls, Dwalin," Aneht greeted and young Thorin's eyes went wide. He was awestruck at the tattoos on the warrior, but to hear this was his distant cousin, Dwalin the mighty warrior, left him feeling inadequate in his own few scrapes that so far hadn't earned him one mark.

"Aye, the years passed an I never got back this way. Thorin or Thráin made the journey alone."

Aneht nodded, "In the early years, Thrór and Nár conducted business on this side of the mountains from these halls." She smiled up at him. "We will have time to reminisce of days gone by, but now, I have two youngsters who didn't know you were coming."

Thorin stood straight as Dwalin turned his attention to him. "I don't need an introduction to see your father's stamp on ye. He talks non-stop of you and your sister." He winked and smiled. "Good thing your mother is keeping his mouth occupied so I can get ah word in."

"I heard that," Dáin threw his arm around his son and hugged him first before accepting a more genteel hug from his daughter. Keeping an arm around the lass, he stated. "Ye saw Throin when he was ah wee lad an I took him over the mountain ta the Blue Mountains."

Dwalin nodded and Thorin smiled that the warrior remembered him. His memories weren't so clear.

"When I came home from Azanulbizar, Azie an I added Aneh. She is only forty, but already taken ta needlework like the dwarrowdams, an helping around the halls."

"Lass," Dwalin greeted. He never knew what to say to dwarrowlasses, even distant kin.

There was a commotion at the gate causing Dáin to break off. "The elves are here."

"Oh dear," Aneht and the other dwarrowdams and lasses quickly reached for beards.

"I've invited them ta stay," Dáin explained. "There are only three of them; an one is smitten with Kili."

"Over my dead body," Aneht vowed, drawing a laugh from Dáin and Dwalin.

"I'll explain later." Dáin took two steps to the entrance and turned back. "Get Kili ta our chambers. He has ah wee injury that needs tendin."

Thorin trotted after his father and Dwalin, eager to see elves. He spotted Fili sitting beside someone on a pallet. "Hey, Fili," he called and waved his hand.

Fili looked around and spotted him and returned the gesture while standing by the one lying down.

When the dwarf on the mat waved to him, he recognized Kili. As he passed, he exclaimed. "There are elves here."

Fili quickly rose. "I'll get Tauriel." As he joined Thorin, he gave him a quick hug. "We have so much to tell you, cousin."

"I'm all ears later, but now, must be part of the greeting party. Come, you too."

Fili fell in step and they trailed Dáin and Dwalin a few paces. "Those elves are with us."

Thorin was shocked, but they were at the gate and he saw two of the tallest beings ever."

Elladan and Elrohir dismounted at the gate as strange dwarves motioned them to do so.

Dáin looked around, "Where is the lass?"

Elladan looked at the pressing dwarves, all wanting to look at the strange elves. "A private word, if you please." He motioned for Dáin and Dwalin to walk with them. They led their horses and the four dwarves out of hearing and told all they saw.

"You must be mistaken," Fili argued. "She was laughing and flirting about marriage with Kili just before going for her horse."

"I'm not judging, Fili, just reporting," Elladan replied. "She was unbound and riding willingly with the Easterlings. She seemed to be in conversation with one who was hooded, but the others were easily identifiable. They rode in an easterly direction away from us."

"Kili won't take this well," Fili said quietly with anger in his tone. He looked up to the elves. "Are all elves like her and Thranduil, and mess with dwarves?"

The twins cast furtive glances at each other and Elrohir replied almost inaudibly, "It was not to be and probably for the best. Elves and dwarves are not compatible."

Dáin slapped Fili on the shoulder and threw a warning glare to his son. Looking back to the twins, he countered, "Nay, we will have ah lasting peace with the elves per the treaty we all signed. Neither Kili or Tauriel will effect that. Fili was talkin out of turn." He made a wide gesture. "Come, my halls are open ta ye. We haven't had an elf here since I was ah shaver."

"Thank you, Lord Dáin, but we need to report to King Thranduil about Tauriel and see if he knows why she would leave."

"You don't have to leave because of Kili and me." Fili braved another hit from his cousin, or worse, Dwalin.

"We are not," Elladan smiled at him. "I hope we have made a lasting friendship with your family."

"I hope so," Fili agreed.

As they mounted, Thorin remembered and spoke to his father, "Ah raven came. It said the elves are gone from Erebor."

Dáin nodded his thanks to his son and turned back to the twins. "Ye heard? Thranduil is gone for home."

"We'll find him," Elladan answered and the four dwarves watched as they flew down a well-traveled road.

The dwarves turned to reenter the halls and Dáin stopped them. "Hold on ah sec. Kili isn't going ta take it well. His heart was set on weddin her. He might try something stupid, like leaving ta chase her down."

"I'll keep an eye on him, like I've done all our lives," Fili vowed.

Dáin nodded. "An keep young Thorin close. Ye two stay near Kili an I'll get us out of here within ah week." He looked at Dwalin, "I better go face the beatin I know is comin for getting us relocated."

Dwalin chuckled as they returned to a waiting hall.

* * *

Dáin climbed on a platform overlooking most of the inhabitants. "I gave orders ta the soldiers not ta breath ah word of what transpired at the Lonely Mountain. We won, but at ah high cost….again. I left half the living warriors at Erebor ta guard the mountain an the king."

He paused and looked at his mother, who was standing at the edge, with Dwalin, his wife and two children. Just beyond them were the under lords who kept his kingdom running smoothly.

Dwalin knew what was coming and gave a nod for him to continue.

Dáin looked back over the conclave. "The elves came, first ta fight us, then when the orcs showed up, they switched sides. They brought our king with them." He raised his voice. "They brought King Thráin back to his mountain." He stopped as a ripple of shocked exclamation and listened to several comments.

"Where did Thráin get to?"

"Lord Dáin is daft for conjuring up ah dead king."

"Where is Thorin Oakenshield?"

He raised his hand and talking died out. "Thráin was captured an held captive for fifty years at Dol Guldur. He escaped an made his way ta the elves an they returned him. He was crowned last week. Thorin Oakenshield was injured an is recovering. I've been named heir until such time Thorin weds an produces ah son. That means, I and my family will be relocating ta Erebor. My cousin, Lord Glóin, son of Gróin will come here with his family an rule in my stead." He had to wait for more surprised comments and took that moment to look at his wife and mother. Both looked shocked and Dwalin had a hand on each shoulder for comfort. "Ah meeting of the Lords is scheduled for first thing in the morning. That's all I'm going ta say on ah parched throat."


	47. 47 Quiet Day At Erebor

Thorin gingerly placed weight on his booted foot. He was ecstatic when the foot flexed normally. He walked across his bedroom to the balcony and back to the door. With a last look in the full length mirror his mother used, he left to begin his day. It was his third day in charge, as his father was visiting with Gandalf for hours on end, leaving the tedious task of daily leading to him.

That morning a meeting was scheduled by him with his new lords. He wasn't sure his father would make an appearance as he was sleeping late these chilly mornings. Thorin entered the hall his family used for meals to find Óin and Glóin arrived ahead of him. Grabbing a cup of tea, he sat at the head of the table. "You have a chance to examine Father, Óin?" He sipped the strong brew and waited for the answer. He knew Óin heard as he raised his ear trumpet as soon as he sat.

"He hasn't complained of any ailment, so no. Is there something amiss?"

"He won't put that stupid elven book down and has taken to telling me what the chapters say almost verbatim. For example, three nights ago, Thranduil got married in one of the chapters. He gave so much detail; he should have just read it to me. Then the next night, he went on about Elladan and Elrohir and their dogs. Last night the dogs died of old age and he seemed sad." Thorin stopped talking and looked at his trusted cousins.

"Have ye talked ta Gandalf?" Óin asked and held his trumpet up for the answer.

Balin bustled in with a cheery, "Good morning all." He grabbed his own tea and set beside Thorin to his left.

"I've been avoiding being alone with him after my problems," Thorin admitted ruefully.

"What are we discussing?" Balin asked.

"You've been with my father and Gandalf these last few days. Now that we are settling in here, how does Father seem to you?"

Balin eyed him carefully. "He is going to need time to adjust. Fifty years in that hell hole isn't going away overnight. But to answer your question, he seems attached to anything not dwarven."

"You saw that also," Thorin mused. "I thought maybe it was me and my effeteness as king and he is disappointed."

Balin laughed, "If he is; then he is the best actor ever. Every other word is about you."

"Did he mention that book he is reading to you and Gandalf?" Thorin and the others nodded to the Ri brothers as they entered.

"He talked at length of it and Gandalf added some things he heard that wasn't written down. All in all, it seems to be interesting and Thráin is getting an insight to the minds of the Peredhil. Those two dogs the lads had as kids sure got into trouble with them, but were guards to the Peredhil when they found trouble," Balin answered.

"Maybe he needs ah dog," Glóin added.

Thorin looked surprised and cogitated aloud, "Someone to keep him company in the night. That seems to be when he is most vulnerable. I've gotten up a couple times in the night to check on him and he is in the main room reading. I think he reads until almost falling asleep to keep nightmares at bay."

"I can't fix those kinds of issues without fresh herbs," Óin stated.

Bombur entered carting a large tray and behind him were Bifur and Bofur, both equally laden. They set the trays on the table and Bifur went to the sideboard and started tossing plates and cutlery around the table at a fast pace.

Gandalf and Thráin entered and stopped to enjoy the show. "I missed the simple things like breaking the fast with my kin," Thráin stated as he and Gandalf went to the far end away from flying objects.

Gandalf chuckled, "Poor Bilbo was quite beside himself when we ate at his home. Fili had to walk the length of the table to get to his spot."

"He didn't step on any food or spill his drink," Ori added.

"Am I still in charge today?" Thorin asked his father as he slid over one spot to his normal place.

"What do ye have work crews doing?"

"I have the stables being repaired. We had to house the rams and boars in filth and damaged stalls. I need wood to repair corrals so a crew is headed to the pines this morning. Housing is also top priority for what is arriving with Dáin. I expect him any day now."

"Ye have everything under control, son. My few days of rest are over and today I tackle the king's office. Has anyone been in their yet?" Thráin looked around the table.

Ori slowly raised his hand. "I looked inside all the offices. They all need to be cleaned. If you like, I will clean your office today."

"I accept, unless Thorin has you lined out for another task."

Thorin grinned. "I was putting him to work in the stables to toughen him up."

"In that case, I'm overriding ye. Ori stays with me." Thráin took a bite of warm bread slathered in honey. "Even stale, this beats the best food I was served at Dol Guldur."

"Dáin promised fresh grain," Thorin reminded him.

"Excuse me, may I enter."

All heads swiveled to the door. Standing just inside with a staff of wood was Erestor.

"Of course, please sit and share our meager fare," Thráin invited and motioned with his hand.

Erestor leaned the stick against the wall and sat across from Gandalf at Thráin's end of the table. "I didn't have to go all the way to the marshes. I found this beauty along the River Running."

"Good. That will keep me busy for a spell. It has to be just right to hold my crystal."

"After you eat, I'll have someone show you a room," Thorin told Erestor.

"He can bunk with me in that large chamber you gave me, Thorin," Gandalf offered. "Who lived there?" He naturally looked to Thráin.

"Hónid and his family. The survivors are in the Blue Mountains so won't be asking for it anytime soon." Thráin replied and Thorin didn't correct him. In his way of thinking, the jewelers could locate elsewhere until the elves and wizard were gone from the mountain.

"I accept." Erestor smiled to Gandalf. "I have a pack on my horse. After breakfast, you can show me the way and then I believe I should earn my keep."

"Excuse us, but may we beg food from you good dwarves?"

Again heads whipped towards the doorway. Just inside were Elladan and Elrohir.

Erestor immediately rose and hurried to them. Looking them over critically, he reached out and touched each's cheek while the dwarves watched in fascination. At Imladris, they would notice touching between the elves, but not the implication.

Thráin motioned to Bombur to set two more places. With Bombur cooking there was more than enough food.

The twins sat across from each other with Elladan between Erestor and Bifur and Elrohir between Gandalf and Nori.

"We saw you enter the mountain, but you were too far ahead for our hale," Elrohir told Erestor.

"We were coming this far with Thranduil and his band of warriors. They rode on to the east," Elladan reported. He looked at Thráin. "Do you wish our report here or in private?"

"Is there anything these lords shouldn't be privy too?" Thráin countered.

The twins looked at each other and Erestor spoke in their minds. _'What are you reporting?'_

' _Tauriel left with Easterlings.'_ Elladan hastily replied.

' _Let's hear it,'_ Erestor ordered.

Elladan started, "We rode without stopping to King Thranduil's caverns. We rested our horses while he prepared to ride. He is trailing Tauriel to the east, but we fear they have too far head start. We found the orcs and wargs and laid ambush, killing all near the main entrance to the Iron Hills. Kili was wounded….not bad," he added when he saw stirrings around the table.

"She went to fetch her horse and never returned. We found her trail and followed." Elrohir paused, "What we found, we needed to immediately discuss with King Thranduil. Tauriel was in the company of Easterlings."

"The lass never gave any indication she was doing business with anyone outside Thranduil's kingdom. She personally told me she didn't get to see many outsiders," Ori added.

"That's what Thranduil said," Elladan corroborated. "He said Easterlings haven't been near the Rhovanion in over fifty years and then his warriors slaughtered them, leaving one to return with a message never to come this way again. Thranduil was sure they were testing his strength. He went to see for himself what may have happened and thinks she may have been captured. He is quite fond of her."

"You gotta be kidding," Dori snorted in distain. "If banishment is showing fondness, what does Thranduil do to those he doesn't like?"

Elrohir smiled slightly as he looked across the table to the grey haired dwarf. "He locks them in his dungeon."

"Continue," Thorin ordered from his place at the table.

"She wasn't bound and riding willingly with them." Elladan looked at Thorin. "Tauriel is young by our standards. It could be there was too much pressure on her to mate with Kili at her young age."

"And him being a dwarf," Thráin reasoned.

"That is our assumption," Elrohir agreed. "The next part, we told to Thranduil, but is speculation on what we saw. We think when she went to get her horse; she saw the Easterlings in the distance and rode to intercept them coming to the aid of the orcs and told them the battle was lost for them. When they left, she voluntarily went with them as a way out of her current situation."

"Kili wanted to go after her, but Lord Dáin forbade it," Elladan concluded their report.

"Where are you two headed now?" Erestor asked. He didn't miss the look that passed between them.

"We thought to make Imladris by Winter Solstice so one of us is home with Estel. This is his first winter alone," Elrohir tenably explained with a sincere expression that his brother mirrored."

"How caring." Erestor's acerbic tone let them know he didn't believe them for one second. "That pass just happens to go by Goblin Town."

"By now, word will have spread that the caves are mostly depleted of goblins. I think we need to beat the looting scavengers. Could be the Easterlings were headed to the caves."

"Nobody in their right mind will attempt High Pass with winter driving the snowpack down. You two are never in your right minds, but I insist you wait for Thranduil to return and send his warriors for backup." _'Please,'_ he added silently. "I'm sure if you are on your best manners, King Thráin will let you occupy the chambers I'm sharing with Gandalf."

"Please stay," Gandalf added. "This is such a merry gathering; I hate to have you leave to wander alone in Thranduil's less hospitable halls." He quickly looked at Thráin for silent permission.

"Anytime you boys are near my home; I would consider it great insult if you didn't stay within my halls," Thráin heartily invited.

"You are not holding the robbery of wine; our adar is responsible for, against us?" Elladan wanted to make certain.

Thráin laughed, as did the other dwarves and Gandalf. "Your father knows exactly how many barrels I have, an is lamenting not getting more before I cut him off. He will spend the winter plotting, an I fully expect another visit when the ponies arrive in the spring ta see if he can swindle more out of me, or redo our written agreement."

"To be honest, we haven't slept in days," Elrohir admitted and was on the receiving end of Erestor's glare.

They ate in silence for a moment and then Thorin addressed the dwarves, "I want a report on all sections readiness. Balin, you first."

Balin nodded and put his fork down. "The Durin chambers are ready."

Thorin let his eyes choose the next dwarf, who was sitting next to Balin. Óin put his trumpet to his ear.

"I said report," Thorin raised his voice.

"Aw, yes, the healing halls are cleaned an dwarves injured gravely are recovering. I must say, I am happy they spent the first week with the elves or they would spend most of the winter with me. As it is, they'll be released by the Winter Solstice."

"Good." Thorin looked at Nori next.

"Do I really have to cut fence posts today?" Nori hated manual labor when he could use his charm and sleight of hand instead.

"And tomorrow, and every day until the corrals are repaired. We won't get the mines operational until spring at the least," Thorin reminded him.

The elves listened politely until the meeting ended and the dwarves stood.

"After I get the twins settled, may I be of service?" Erestor asked the king.

Thráin nodded. "Ye remember where the king's office is?"

Erestor nodded and followed the twins and Gandalf from the room.

* * *

Thráin looked with melancholy at the letter he was reading. Sitting at his father's, now his massive desk, he sorted through piles of papers, left where set. Nothing was relevant any longer.

Erestor and Ori were dusting and mopping and soon had the place free of a light layer of dust that fell from the high ceiling. Wood was still in the rack, so Erestor soon had a roaring fire that cheered the room.

"Ori," Thráin called. Soon the youngster was standing in front of the desk, dust cloth twisting in his nervous hands. He was still in awe of the returned king. Thráin peered up from his reading. "Take everything ta the library an bind the papers an letters into ah book. Mark it, _King Thrór's Desk Contents, Erebor, Year of Smaug."_

Ori quickly dropped the cloth and reached for a clean paper and scratched the orders.

Dori entered and stopped at the open door and gave a sharp rap. He went to the desk at Thráin's hand motion. "I have ah crew repairing the stairs Smaug damaged near the entrance. We need rock hauled up from the deep an fashioned. All I can do until stonecutters arrive is block the drops with rope."

"Acceptable. How many abandoned homes do ye have ready?" Thráin looked intently with his one eye at Dori as he answered.

"We are scouting the closest that have no damage. We are still finding bodies."

"And we will for some time," Thráin replied with empathy. "Make ready three hundred units an the armory quarters for the warriors. Have ye seen Thorin?"

"Aye, he was waylaid by Gandalf, who dragged him off for a chat. I overheard Gandalf say, Thorin was the only one he hasn't got the chance ta visit with. He said something about going ta the river for bottom fish ta feed the elves something they could stomach."

Erestor put his mop down and joined them. "I do hope they are successful. We fish in the winter for catfish and sturgeon as they congregate in mid-channel and can easily be netted."

"We do also," Thráin added. "We also used ta fish the lake in winter an stock our pantries. I think that is in order ta offset what Dáin may bring. We have plentiful fish in this area an used ta trade with the Iron Hills for their rams an pigs. They have better pastures close ta their gates."

* * *

Thorin stood like a statue, fishing spear at the ready. Down the river a short distance, Gandalf was pulling a large bottom feeder to the bank. Thorin shot him a glare. "Are you using sorcery?"

Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, Thorin, I am. I for one, like fresh fish and this is something I can contribute. And you are well enough to help drag our catch back to the mountain."

Thorin saw a monster catfish working along the bottom and threw hard and fast piercing the gills. The shaft was ripped from his hands and he clutched the rope wrapped around his forearm and planted his feet for the fight. He felt arms circle his waist and slowly he and Gandalf back up until a gigantic fish was flopping safely away from the water.

"That is about seven to eight feet in length," Gandalf said with admiration.

Thorin snorted out one burst of laughter that ended as soon as it began and he sat beside his fish, panting.

Gandalf joined him on the frozen ground. "When was the last time you did something just for you, Thorin?"

Thorin thought while he caught his breath. "Years ago, I made a set of weapons just for me. The battle axe I always carried is at the bottom of the Goblin Caves. I suppose that was the last time I did something just for me."

"Didn't you ever take a day and just go fishing?" Gandalf probed.

"Of course. Not for me though. We needed the food, like now."

"But you enjoyed the break from ruling or the burden of being in charge?"

Thorin looked at him, trying to ascertain his reason for asking. "I get enjoyment from most of what I do. If I'm chopping firewood, I enjoy the task at hand. Hunting, fishing or working a forge someplace; it's all the same. I'm privileged and know it, like my father before me. Most dwarves do what their fathers did and never break out of the family mold even if they want to."

Gandalf smiled. "You are following in your father's footsteps."

Thorin laughed and was joined by Gandalf. "You got me there. It's I do everything and as such, try and find enjoyment in the task at hand."

"I could tell that on the journey. So what are your new plans?"

Thorin looked at him as if he suddenly grew horns. "Oh, you know, help run a kingdom, make gold jewelry to sell to rich merchants, be envoy to Dale; maybe even find time to be Crown Prince." He let a fair amount of sarcasm seep in to his answer and suddenly had a thought. "You've been holed up with my father. Has he new assignments for me?"

"No, no," Gandalf brushed the notion off. "He couldn't be prouder of you. I was just wondering if you had all you wanted."

"I want the mountain filled with dwarves again and the rest of my family here. There is always something to be wished for. I have everything I want." Thorin spoke with such certainty, Gandalf looked closely at him.

"Very well. I'll stop nagging." He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled a satchel. "I managed to get Bombur to make us a lunch." He handed Thorin a hunk of bread and cheese.

Thorin took a bite of cheese. "Left over from a visitor?"

Gandalf nodded. "When Elrond left, his cooks provided many loaves of bread from their travel ovens and Celeborn provided the cheese. They will eat Lembas and stew for the trip south. There are many rabbits along the river and fish."

They ate in silence and suddenly Thorin groused, "What am I going to do with Kili? I doubt he is willing to stay here like a good little dwarf."

"Maybe he shouldn't." At Thorin's raised eyebrows, he continued, "Send him home with a message detailing everything. In fact, I would suggest also sending Fili to keep an eye on him. I'll ask the twins to stay until Dáin arrives and have them go with them at least as far as Imladris. With the wilds of the mountains behind them, they can get the ponies from Rivendell and easily make Ered Luin in a month." He saw Thorin contemplating his suggestion.

"We need to run it past the king."

"I would be most happy to add my voice to persuading Thráin it would be in the boy's best interest. Besides, they earned the right to establish their own stories as adults. All their lives, they lived in your shadow. And if you don't know it, you cast a mighty large shadow among the dwarves."

"Hmmp," Thorin snorted. "It wasn't that way when I met with the clan leaders to retake the mountain. You would have thought I had the pox."

Gandalf pulled an apple from the satchel and tossed it to Thorin, who effortlessly caught it. Pulling the last item from the sack, he stuffed it back in the pocket. "Thráin told me he mentioned getting even with you." He ended with a bite out of his own apple.

"In the form of taking control with our own blood." Thorin chewed and swallowed. "If I have to marry and provide an heir, I'll make sure every last Durin is equally blessed, even Dwalin."

"I know I've been a little hard on you lately, Thorin, but I would consider it an honor if you allow me to perform the ceremony as I did for your parents."

Thorin nodded, lost in thought. "Usually when a dwarrow or dwarrowlass is ready to wed, the older dwarrowdams set the mood by telling in great detail the courtship they had and the ups and downs. If something went amiss, that became part of the imparted knowledge as to not happen again. Dio'ari and Meeli tried their best for Dis, but father talked to her in private. She never divulged what he told her, just that when Frerin and I wed, he would tell us of his great love for our mother."

"It was a special love. Thráin was so scared no lass would look upon him without pity. Although Lis was never prepared for his horrible scars, she acted from day one as if he were the handsomest dwarf in the mountain. I was present at mealtimes and watched them grow closer from the first dinner where Thráin wouldn't even look at her to sitting side by side with eyes only for the other. Before his accident, your father drew the lasses like moths to a flame. All of appropriate age hoped he would break with tradition and take a wife from among them. I imagine you have the same problem."

"I've had many fathers approach me citing the qualities of their daughters. I told each and every one that no marriage would happen before I reclaimed the mountain. Luckily all of those are now wed, but I'm sure a new batch of young airheads will be here in the spring. I'm too old and don't want to marry a child."

"You don't look your age. When we first met, I thought you only about a hundred and fifty."

"By the time we drag our catch back to the mountain, I'll feel more like three hundred," Thorin replied as he stood. "I wish Dáin hadn't absconded with my ram."

"And it was rather unfriendly of Celeborn to take Rohirrim with him and leave me afoot," Gandalf commiserated.

They ran a rope through all the gills and started the journey from the river up the slope to the doors. They hadn't pulled very far when they saw two horses flying in their direction and stopped to wait and catch their breaths. Soon the twins were upon them.

"We saw you from the rampart," Elladan started.

"And offer the use of our horses," his brother finished.

Both swung down and Elrohir took the rope and wrapped it around his saddle horn and tossed it to Elladan, who tied it to his own saddle horn. The four walked leisurely to the gate and left the horses to follow.

On the way, Gandalf asked, "Can we impose on you two to wait until Dáin arrives? We are going to ask Thráin to let the lads return to the Blue Mountains and thought it best if they accompanied you over the Misty Mountains. Number one, they've never been on foot all the way and two, I don't like sending them alone at their young ages."

"Our ponies were spooked not far from Rivendell and I know Elrond sent scouts to find them," Thorin added. "I would like the boys to take them to Ered Luin as they'll be needed in the spring."

Elladan nodded. "After you left, our scouts found them unharmed. They are resting in the canyon that houses our animals."

Bombur hurried to the entrance when word reached him of fresh fish, his face alight with joy. "I'll make a feast even finicky elves will overeat." He motioned for his staff and soon they vanished down a hallway, dragging the catch to the kitchens.

Thorin and Gandalf's next stop was the king's office. Thorin looked around at the cleaned area and warm fire. His father was sitting behind the desk reading. He looked up and smiled. "My mouth is watering at the thought of deep fried white fish. Please tell me ye two didn't disappoint."

"Thorin snagged one of the biggest I ever seen pulled from this river. Bombur's head chef measured it out to eight feet and two inches and so big around, I couldn't reach," Gandalf bragged, using his arms to illustrate.

"Did ye hurt yerself?" Thráin went all father on Thorin.

"Gandalf helped pull it out or it most likely would have pulled my still healing muscles. I'm fine." Thorin jumped into telling what he and Gandalf discussed about the lads.

"The twins agreed to chaperone them as far as Rivendell if you agree," Gandalf finished.

"I'll see how the situation is when Dáin arrives. If he is able ta travel, with the lass gone, it might be best."

"Then I'm going to the pools before supper," Thorin announced and left.

Gandalf was slower to stand. "I see you are now reading the account of the twins in the daytime." Gandalf looked pointedly at the book on the desk before Thráin.

"Aye. I'm going ta ask the twins ah few questions an hope ta have it finished before they leave."

"That's a fine idea. I'm sure they can tell you things Erestor didn't know to put in the book." Gandalf left him alone.

Thráin left his desk for a comfortable chair before the fire. Huf, without making a sound, entered with a tray of wine and glasses. Silently, he set the tray on a low stand beside the chair and poured. "If ye need me, I'll be tendin yer an Thorin's dirty clothes. I'll not have the king's chambers smelling of fish."

With a smile, Thráin waved him off. He moved to the next chapter. _Orcs and Elflings._ Seeing he was to where he started the book, he skipped to the next chapter.


	48. 48 Novice Warriors

_Novice Warriors_

 _The maturity of the twins was prolonged and their youth indulged by Glorfindel and even their parents. Their hundredth birthday marked the end of their coddling, at least by grandfather Celeborn. They arrived in the fall to spend a couple years. What Celeborn had in mind, even Elrond was not informed. The long blast of a horn signaled they were across the Bruinen and we hurried to the landing to await their entrance. My vision beheld horses disappearing over the rise as single file they descended to our community and I wondered at the increased protection. I prayed to Elbereth peace wasn't over already._

 _As all the other times when the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim found their way to our closeted community, Celeborn would dismount on the fly and scoop his only child to him as if it had been centuries between visits instead of years. Now, instead of holding elflings in my arms, they stood shoulder to shoulder behind their father and were just as tall. Glorfindel and I were next and positioned two steps above on the stairs to see over their heads, giving an unobstructed view of the reunion. Others of Elrond's house gathered to welcome others in the party and take horses to the stables._

 _Galadriel serenely dismounted with a sunny smile and held her arms out for her grandsons and they pushed by their grandfather to be greeted with hugs and kisses. Elrond waited until Celebrían was released and bowed his head respectfully to his elder before being pulled in for a tight hug._

 _Celeborn turned to greet his grandsons, only to find them still standing beside their grandmother. His eyes narrowed and he barked, "Am I to be ignored by those who wish the title of warrior in favor of spoiled elfling?"_

 _Identical smiles appeared and as one both boys went airborne at their grandfather in an effort to take him to the stone surface. At the last second Celeborn went low and threw each boy over his shoulder and spun them in a circle, causing all to jump back as the twin's laughed. He set them down and pulled them in for squeezing hugs. "You thought to take me, pen neths?"_

" _We've been practicing," Elladan admitted._

" _Falór is our teacher and told us he and his brother used to tackle their daeradar and take him off his feet."_

 _Celeborn glanced at Elrond, who was grinning in delight. "Your idea?"_

 _Elrond shook his head and looked back to Glorfindel and me. I quickly shook my head and looked to my companion. Pranking their grandfather was something the bored Balrog slayer would be behind._

 _Glorfindel was not smiling and looking almost angry; a sight that had everyone focusing on him. With soberness he spoke, "You let Falór teach you that trick? I'm hurt. Had I been your instructor, your daeradar would be dusting off his bruised ego. Next time you two think of something along those lines, don't forget who is the master teacher and prankster." He pointed a finger at Elladan. "How did you two manage to use Falór without my knowledge?"_

 _Elladan and his brother in crime wore identical pleased smiles, and the one with the finger in his direction answered. "We wanted to see if we could do something without the entire household knowing." He looked in triumph at Elrohir. "We did it."_

" _No stopping us now," Elrohir echoed._

" _I may have seen your practicing," Galadriel told them quietly, halting their rejoicing._

" _You warned Daeradar," Elrohir accused._

 _She smiled mischievously at her husband as she replied, "I don't disclose all I see to him. Having his dignity bruised might be entertaining, especially if administered by his now grown daeriôns."_

 _Celeborn turned his indecipherable gaze on her and we saw a silent conversation. Although they didn't disclose what they communed, when we turned to walk up the steps after they greeted Glorfindel and myself, I saw Celeborn pull his lady to his side with a large hand around her waist and rare public kiss._

 _On the way up the long steps, Glorfindel laid a hand on each young shoulder and walked between them. "You avoided my question, pen neth," he looked to Elladan as he spoke. "How did you two escape from my incessant hovering?"_

" _If we tell you, it won't be something we can use again," Elladan actually whined._

" _A very good answer," Glorfindel approvingly responded. "Never give your schemes away, especially if they work."_

 _I noticed the servants were lugging bags behind us and Lady Celebrían led directly to the quarters she made available for her parents._

" _I'm not giving you your old rooms as I'm having them redone," Celebrían explained as she allowed Elrond to open another door. We all filed into the room and I motioned for the servants to take the bags to a room to the right while the Lord and Lady looked at new renovations. "I told you in a letter we were having our family wing redone."_

" _And we were anxious to come and see the changes," Galadriel exclaimed while Celeborn walked around and looked at the new design. "You know Celeborn will not stay away from helping."_

" _I hope not," Elrond added and moved to stand by his father-in-law. "I have one area not started, but the boys are now adults and need their own set of rooms apart from the other. Who knows maybe one will marry."_

" _Not me," Elrohir objected._

" _I'm not that old. You two need another baby to fuss over now that we are leaving for regular patrols," Elladan added._

" _We could have another," Celebrían looped her arm through her husband's and looked up to him with an almost pleading expression._

" _I was hoping for a long break," Elrond snipped and we saw her countenance fall and darken._

 _Sensing this was not the place for that conversation, with effort, Celebrían turned to her parents. "Let me show you around."_

 _Glorfindel took that sentence to make his escape. "I'm going to see why Celeborn felt the need to travel with an army and make sure we have room." He left in great haste._

" _Adar, Naneth." When the parents looked to their sons, Elladan was motioning to the door._

" _Be on time and presentable for the evening meal," Elrond ordered._

 _With speed that matched Glorfindel, they made their escape. I stayed behind to see if I was needed._

 _Celeborn placed a hand on Elrond's arm as the ladies disappeared into the bedroom. "Is all well in your house, Elrond?"_

" _Celebrían wants a baby. I told her not now and she keeps insisting. As a naneth, her duties are ending, but mine will continue for some time." He let an edge creep in to his tone. "I want to focus on the boys and not be distracted. If we do decide to have another, I would hope you take over the twins training."_

" _I'm doing that while I'm here anyway. I brought my finest Galadhrim Warriors for a steady stream of competition with your warriors. We've had peace for almost two hundred years. I don't want complacent warriors." He paused, "I don't like seeing my daughter unhappy, but you are correct; now is not a good time. Maybe in a few years."_

 _I could see Elrond was relieved at having Celeborn's support. "What happens if Galadriel takes Celebrían's side?"_

" _She will. Elleth and babies are a losing battle. Leave my wife to me."_

" _And you leave mine to me," Elrond reminded him._

 _Conversation over, we joined the elleths, who were admiring the new bed with the headboard carved from white marble imported from the quarry near Gondor. The dwarves of Khazad-dûm were contracted, naturally, as their crafters were the best in Middle Earth. We ellon remained silent while Celebrían gave a tour. Our next stop was the covered balcony with marble pots holding climbing vines, loaded with flowers that twisted upwards around statues that also served as pillars for the roof. These rooms faced the cliff and flowers were judiciously planted on the steep slope adding a colorful medley that lifted elven fëas with joy. Stone steps carved into the rocks adjoined the slope and we glided down; the ladies leading and lords following and I in the rear. I hadn't been in this area for months and was gratified that the gardeners didn't need my supervision to create a tranquil setting. The steps curved away from the bluff onto a private courtyard where all rooms on this side of the house merged. A waterfall cascaded down the far edge and outdoor furniture placed sagaciously to observe the bucolic beauty. What's more, it was unseen from the trails across the river and Elrond marked it for his family's private space. Off the Lord and Lady's private chamber is a more secure patio where the twin's first outings took place._

" _If you ladies will excuse me, we will leave you to visit," Elrond stated and motioned for me and Celeborn to follow. We ascended another set of steps that led to a long footbridge. Elrond didn't stop until we were overlooking the training arena. It was filling with warriors from both realms as it provided the natural location to greet each other. Glorfindel quickly joined us and we watched the gathering from above._

" _What do you have planned besides attending their first century milestone?" Glorfindel asked. He didn't need to explain who he was referring to. The objects of their discussion were mingling with the other warriors._

" _Constant competitions. I want simulated wars all winter and in the spring plan on a summer long trip into the wilds." Celeborn watched his beloved grandsons as he replied._

 _Glorfindel radiated golden sunshine and smiled his approval._

 _Elrond was less enthusiastic. "I'm not sure I can be gone all summer."_

" _You aren't coming. It is time for them to be weaned and take orders from someone other than you or Glorfindel."_

" _Who do you have in mind?" Glorfindel inquired._

" _Verthenwë trains my Galadhrim. I will send them on short jaunts under him this winter. I'll lead next summer."_

" _Has Galadriel foreseen danger?" That was foremost on Elrond's mind; the wellbeing of his children._

" _She says these years are as when the trees gave their light. We will have peace for many years."_

* * *

 _The morning of the twin's hundredth begetting day, they entered the dining hall together, wearing circlets their parents commissioned. We stood and welcomed them as adults to the table where their favorite morning foods were laid out for them to help themselves. That evening brought a feast attended by all at Imladris. Elrond ordered the best wine, meat and vegetables and special deserts. He stood on a raised dais in the Hall of Fire and in a long unused heralds voice called for quiet._

" _For those here ninety-nine years ago; you were witness to my fatigue after a difficult birth that took all night. The day their naneth and I dreaded and longed for has arrived; our precious elflings are officially adults and our pride in them is without end. May I present warriors and future lords, Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion." He motioned for his son's to join him as the packed room roundly applauded and threw out congratulations. Proudly, his grown sons flanked him. "We have a few more gifts for you from your immediate family, and that includes Glorfindel and Erestor, Eárthellon and Lindis, as all were involved." Elrond motioned and Eárthellon stepped up with a sword in each hand which he handed to Elrond._

 _Eárthellon then turned to the twin's and stated, "I was present at your birth, and Lindis and I rejoice that you two lived this long."_

 _Everyone laughed and the boys smiled sheepishly. Their first hundred years challenged their caretakers to the point of sailing._

 _Elrond looked at his beloved sons. "You have chosen an honorable path. Your naneth and I are proud that you both have chosen to guard those you love. We know our warriors sacrifice nights in warm beds, hot regular meals and going home nightly to families. From the time you both were very young; you would ask us to teach you the art and history of war. After a hundred years your education is just beginning." Elrond smiled. "When you were turning six, I started a lecture and your daeradar, Celeborn, complained of my loquaciousness. If you don't want to hear an old elf whine again that I talk too much, I present you with your adult swords. As you know, when I wed your naneth, my wedding gift was a replica of my own sword that I love. I inherited it from King…."_

" _Gil-Galad," his son's finished for him with smiles._

" _In one hundred years, I still talk too much," Elrond teased. "Elladan, Elrohir, I hereby offer Hadhafang3 and Hadhfang4. They are exact replicas of my sword." He held one out to each son. They were incased in new leather sheaths with etchings depicting the linage of the boys. They took the swords and buckled them on, each drawing their new weapon. With looks of admiration, they replaced their new swords._

 _Celeborn stepped up. "Not to be outdone; you two will not assume patrol with inferior Imladris bows." He motioned and Verthenwë stepped up with a bow and quiver in each hand. Celeborn took them and turned to his grandsons. "I made these personally for you."_

 _The twin's eyes went wide and they each reached for identical bows of the finest construction._

" _The tips are mithril and like the blades of your swords, will not wear out. If the bows should sustain damage, bring them to me. I will teach you how to make one." He then handed each a new quiver full of arrows._

" _We thought our new mithril circlets were our birthday presents," Elladan stated. The assembly laughed, causing the boys to smile back._

" _We are not done," Celebrían stepped up. "The rest of your present, I will show you." She turned to the guests. "Please enjoy song, dancing, food and drink." Taking a son by each hand, she led a small procession from the hall of fire. Her son's indulged her and she took them to the family wing with the intimate family following. Halfway down the wing, she opened a door to the right and entered. Inside was a large sitting chamber with an opening to a wide balcony. She led the way to the right and a spacious bedchamber held Elladan's personal effects. "Through that door is a private relieving and bathing area," their mother pointed._

" _Where is Elrohir's bed?" Elladan asked._

 _Celebrían motioned for us to follow. She went back into the main chamber and through a door to the left and walked through the doorway. It consisted of an identical sitting chamber with entrance to the same balcony. On the other side was another bed chamber and bathing room. "Elrohir, I chose this room for you," his mother took his hands. "This is your private area. If you need to be with your brother, just open the connecting door."_

 _I saw the boys look at each other with uncertainty. "We are not Adar and Uncle Elros," Elrohir squeezed his mother's hands. "We will not choose a mortal life or drift apart as they did. Our choices are the same. If you don't mind, I will move my bed for now into my brother's room. I know you and adar mean well, but we are fine with each other's company. However, the extra room is appreciated and will be put to good use."_

" _Fine, iôn-nín. It is your area for when you are able to leave your brother. I'm not pressuring you, just offering," Celebrían declared with love in her tone and a light brushing of her fingers down his cheek. We all noticed how high she had to reach._

" _One more thing," Elrohir pressed. "What did you do with our old beds?"_

 _Celebrían's face showed dismay. "You really want those small, scarred bedframes back?"_

 _Elladan joined his brother and placed an arm across his naneth's shoulders. "Every nick in those beds, we placed. Please, we aren't ready for so many changes at once. Losing our old bedroom is traumatic enough."_

" _What are you doing with our old area anyway?" Elrohir inquired._

" _I'm taking that entire area and making a real nursery. I am having another baby," she declared firmly._

" _I'm relieved you thought enough of us to relocate our rooms far from a screaming baby," Elladan teased. "Now that we're mature, we will be gone on patrols or would volunteer to help with the little tyke."_

" _I hope you are mature enough to haul your asses out of bed an hour before sunup," their grandfather interrupted. "Starting tomorrow, you will rise early and retire late."_

* * *

 _I was tasked with rousing the boys two hours before they were used to rising. I gave a quick rap on Elladan's bedroom chamber and started to move down the hall and stopped. I went back and peered inside. Sure enough, Elrohir was in his brother's bed. I made a mental note to have the old bedframes returned._

 _They entered the dining hall wearing their armor as their grandfather requested. Celeborn, Elrond, Glorfindel and I were already seated. "Are we late?" Elladan asked sleepily as they slid into their chairs._

" _Yes," was all Celeborn said and reached for a crock of hot portage._

 _That night, the twins were very quiet as talk flowed around them. Galadriel seemed to understand, but Celebrían asked, "Is anything amiss iôns-nín?"_

 _They gave weak smiles and Glorfindel happily replied for them, "They just got their chores doubled."_

 _This new routine continued for eight months. The twin's would rise early, train harder than they thought possible, and go to bed as soon as the evening meal concluded with only a rare brake. After they retired, the lords would tell the ladies and me what transpired that day and how pleased they were with them, although all the novices' received from the lords were glares and barks._

 _Elrond also worked with them when time permitted and at first snow, he announced that night, "Tomorrow, we leave for a trip into the mountains." He looked at his sons. "Pack for two weeks in the open."_

 _They returned with stories to keep us entertained until Winter Solstice where the warriors took one week off._

 _Their birthday rolled around once more and they were given half a day off. Celeborn personally spared with each separately and then they attacked him together. From their entrance into adulthood, Celeborn and Glorfindel refused to allow the blunted training swords. Slowly they were learning the difference between sparing and fighting with their new swords._

" _What is this year going to entail?" Elrohir asked his grandfather and Glorfindel at a toned down supper from the year before. Still, down the hall, the sounds of musical instruments gearing up could be heard as we dined._

" _This year we will travel and live off the land," Celeborn replied. "We leave on the morrow and will return on this day in one year."_

" _Who's we?" Elladan asked._

" _You, your brother and the sons of Halung. I've been meaning to give them additional training," Celeborn answered. He saw his daughter start to protest and added, "I'll also take Verthenwë and if he wants, Glorfindel."_

" _He wants," Glorfindel quickly agreed. He looked at Elrond. "My share of wine is to be placed in my quarters for when I return."_

" _You mean I have to feed your warriors until you return?" Elrond protested._

" _No, they will escort my lady home."_

" _We will feed them," Celebrían said as she glared at her husband._

 _The year dragged slowly by and we wondered how our loved ones fared. Galadriel was subdued without her mate or mirror. She occupied her time with sewing several new garments for Celeborn, and helped her daughter with like tunics and trousers for the twin's and some for Glorfindel in the style he preferred. Their birthday approached and Elrond called for a feast even though nary a word of their whereabouts was known. The day came; a frosty February morning that was bitter cold. Elrond resisted the temptation to send warriors and as the sun turned blazing orange in the west, turning the snow on the bluffs a softer shade of peach the first horse came into sight. It was Glorfindel in the lead. We gathered on the top of the steps and counted. Our keen elven eyesight spotted them. They were in the rear riding behind Orophin. We raced down the slippery steps as Glorfindel led them home._

 _I greeted my consummate friend first and allowed the twin's to greet their parents and Celeborn to pull Galadriel to him in a long and renewing of their bond. She was smiling and stroking his hair. "You need your hair cut, meleth-nín," she said and ran her fingers through the silky strands._

 _After a long hot soak, they joined us for the feast._

" _I took them above the Iron Mountains and the Ettenmoors," Celeborn began. "We visited the wild men of the Forodwaith. They are of blond hair and light blue eyes and their legends tell them; they awoke in the north separate from the Edain."_

" _They gifted us with coats of sealskin," Elladan exclaimed. "They are in our belongings and we'll show them to you."_

" _We worked westward almost to the old Helcaraxë," Celeborn continued, conscious of his wife's hand in his. After they retired, he would give her a visual tour of the places he visited. "Then we worked east to the end of the Grey Mountains. I wanted to see what foul things still lived in the Ettenmoors. We saw on the high peaks, nests of cold drakes, although they allowed us to pass unhindered. I'm assuming Sauron was informed. Our path took us east to the Red Mountains and we glimpsed the Sea of Rhûn to the south. There are endless prairies of grasslands between the Red Mountains and the Rhovanion with grass eating animals in herds beyond count. We stopped by Thranduil's halls before I took them to Goblin Town."_

" _You didn't!" Celebrían spat in anger. "They aren't ready to confront them."_

" _Well, Naneth, tell that to the thirty dead goblins I killed," Elladan retorted._

" _And the forty I slaughtered," Elrohir added in satisfaction._

" _In the spring, Galadriel and I will return to Lothlórien, confident that our daeriôns are ready to assume their place as dependable warriors. They still need additional training to become true masters. I suggest one year here training with Glorfindel and one with me for the next fifty years and a retest with another journey."_

 _I could see the twin's eyes gleaming in the lamps. And so they traded homes for the next ten years._

 _"You aren't using this as an excuse to steal my ions, are you?" Elrond sagely asked._

 _"Yes," Celeborn simply replied and everyone laughed._

 _"You need an iôn of your own," Elrond griped._

 _"My lady has forbidden me any more this side of the sea."_

 _In the year TA 241, they made their scheduled trip to Lothlórien and I went with them._


	49. 49 Arwen Pt 1

Thráin stood from where he was sitting and stretched, using a finger as a bookmark. Verthenwë told him of his journey back then, but he had forgotten about it until the chapter mixed with his memories of the adventure recounted on a dark night so long ago. Verthenwë filled in what the story left out and he added a mental note to ask if the twin's or if anyone wrote the adventure in a book he could abscond with. He was about to resume reading when a rap on the open door had him quickly twisting his head. He motioned and Balin entered.

"Bombur says supper is in an hour. Are you joining us? Eating here or in your chambers?"

"With you. I have questions for the elves."

"Lord Erestor went to wake them. Do you want me to fetch you?"

Thráin nodded. "There isn't much ta do until everyone arrives so I'm relaxing for ah few days until Dáin rolls in.

"I have a cleaning detachment consisting of bored soldiers. We are cleaning about fifty homes a day."

"What do ye need of me?" Thráin felt Balin said that for a reason. He knew Balin was working tirelessly to make welcome Dáin and his dwarves.

Balin looked uncomfortable, but looked into Thráin's good eye. "You spend time with the elves and Gandalf, but are rarely seen among the dwarves. They are starting to talk. They say you are under an evil spell."

Thráin stood and stalked to his personal assistant. "Don't ever hesitate ta tell me such things, Balin. From the day I got here, I've been in meetings, securing our future. Ye ought ta know, as ye spent almost every minute by my side. I will be king an not their good time buddy. I know Dáin kept himself above the common soldier an populace. They need ta see strong leaders, an ah air of mystery will go far in keeping them in line."

"After the orcs rearranged your face, you avoided everyone and it didn't take long for our superstitious dwarves to lay the blame on a spell back then also." Balin chuckled, "Let's face it, Thráin, our entire race got the short end of the stick for brains and size. At least the Valar gifted us with superior artistic and athletic abilities or we would be living in Hobbit holes instead of colossal rock caverns created by our own hands."

"Well, I'll let Thorin an Dáin establish relationships with the incoming dwarves. I have ta figure ah way ta amalgamate dwarves from all the clans without them warring within the mountain. I cannot afford ta be their friend. That's what I have ye for, as yer skills of ah negotiator an peacemaker were legendary before I went missing. Ye are doing what I want; listening an reporting back ta me."

"To do my job better, you need to be open and honest like now," Balin replied. "I'll come for you in an hour." At the motion of the king's hand, he left, spirits lifted and he whistled softly as he hurried to his next project.

Thráin went to a relieving room just off the office and got rid of two glasses of wine. He stoked the warm fire and picked up the book. He knew dwarves didn't understand, but they couldn't just shut the doors and seal themselves off from Middle Earth when things got rough this time. He planned on his armies being ready when the time came to face Sauron and if not in his lifetime, the seeds he planned on sewing would carry on for generations. He put the future from his mind and went into the past.

 _Arwen_

 _Elrond and Celebrían walked into the Hall of Fire on a bitter cold night one week after Winter Solstice. That in itself wasn't abnormal, but the lady was glowing and Elrond's hand wasn't on hers, as was normal when escorting one's wife. Instead, he had his arm around her waist and exuded a field of protection we could feel, even if invisible to the eye. Elrond's fëa was projecting an aura of control over his wife that normally she wouldn't tolerate._

 _I looked at Glorfindel and he stood, looking for danger. Seeing nothing but singing and visiting elves, he turned his attention toward the couple, as did I. Elrond settled Celebrían on cushions lining our seatbacks on otherwise hard benches, and sat beside her to enjoy tonight's entertainment. They were now holding hands like they did whenever joining the elves in this room. Glorfindel set beside Elrond and I, beside my lady._

 _Elrond looked around. "Where are Elladan and Elrohir?"_

" _Since you didn't bother to put in an appearance this frigid morning to protest, I assigned them guard duty on the front steps. They have been standing as statues for four hours. I check on them every hour," Glorfindel said as he sipped an after dinner wine. "The house was empty without your lovely presence, Celebrían." He smiled over Elrond at Celebrían, who replied with one of her own._

" _I admit to not wishing to rise from my warm bed." Celebrían glowed from within at us and we promptly forgave her absence. "I convinced my husband to take a rare day to cater to my needs." She smiled at Elrond and he leaned over and kissed her._

 _Glorfindel looked critically at her and then smiled. He never said anything, but went to the front of the house and called Elladan and Elrohir inside. They shed their armor and fur cloaks in the entryway and servants took them to their rooms. Elladan rushed into the room and pressed his frozen cheek to his mother's, causing her to screech in protest._

" _You imp," she accused and pushed him back. He laughed and ran out just a fast while we laughed. She settled against Elrond's side. "What are we going to do for their begetting day next month?"_

" _Give them the day off from standing guard," Elrond joked and that earned him a light swat to his thigh. "I have our armory making them new arrows. Each is getting a hundred."_

" _I have new tunics and sleeping garments," Celebrían added. "I would like something special this year."_

" _I know," Elrond said softly and I wondered how this year was different from the others._

 _When the twins joined us, Elrond queried them. "You two already have everything, but I have to ask. What would you like for your begetting day?"_

 _Elladan picked up his small harp and strummed softly. His brother sank to the floor on a cushion and leaned against his brother's legs._

" _We would like to sail," Elrohir stated with a sober expression and I almost fainted._

" _WHAT?" Elrond roared and all music and talking ceased._

 _The twins doubled up with laughter. "We've been planning this trick for so long, and Adar you just gave us our gift. All of your expressions were priceless."_

" _You two will never cease to behave like elflings," their father accused and watched his sons grin and nod._

" _Not while we have breath, Adar," Elladan stated with love._

 _Celebrían remained very quiet, but her mother's intuition had her asking, "Elrohir, I sense you want something."_

 _He smiled up at her. "I would like a tutor for my artwork. I enjoy it, but wish to be better."_

" _And you, firstborn? What do you wish that we cannot provide within these protected cliffs?" Elrond asked._

 _Elladan was thoughtful, earlier foolishness tossed aside. "I would like my own line of horses. If I hadn't gotten injured years ago, El and I would have gone to Gondor with you. Our time with Daeradar is mostly spent training with his Galadhrim or patrolling the borders of Lothlórien. He doesn't go near other races and has his advisors deliver his messages to the land of men. I would like to see the plains of the Calenardhon."_

" _You are asking for gifts I cannot produce in a month, but I'll see what I can do." Elrond knew he would move mountains to please his sons._

" _I want apple deserts for my begetting day," Elrohir put in his order._

" _I want peaches we have preserved in jars for my deserts, as in plural," Elladan placed his request._

" _That is in my power to command," their father replied. "Now, I want to hear you two play for us."_

 _We got comfortable and a servant offered a tray of spiced wine. Until we retired, the sons of Elrond played a variety of instruments and the hall quieted for the concert. Glorfindel sang the lyrics of several tunes and I quite forgot to keep an eye on Lady Celebrían until she stood. Elrond immediately jumped to his feet and gripped her elbow. Once again I was concerned for the lady's health. Perhaps her fëa was suffering in the extreme cold. I wished they had gone to the temperate climate further south and wintered in Lothlórien. A cold snap settled into the valley, freezing the waterfalls; although beautiful, drove even heartiest of elves indoors._

 _I saw Glorfindel don a cloak of fur and slip quickly into the night. I stopped by his room and stoked the embers with a poker and added dry logs. Soon the room was toasty and smelled of pine. I knew the old elf wouldn't sleep until he made rounds, looking for enemies who would take advantage of the cold for a raid. The guards worked four hour shifts on these cold nights and kept on the move lest they frostbite delicate ears._

 _Elrond was negligent to his duties the entire following week, preferring to hole up in the family chambers with his wife. I complained of the added burdens to Glorfindel and he gave that irritating smile, like he knew something I didn't._

 _The second week, Elrond and Celebrían came to breakfast as if they never deprived us of their company._

" _Iôns-nín, I am taking orders for your feast," their mother stated._

" _You're not cooking," Elrond snapped at her and everyone at our table whipped heads in their direction. It was extremely rare for them to raise a voice or address the other with anything except a loving tone. He softened his timbre. "You may direct the cooks from a chair with a cushion."_

" _Are you ill, Naneth?" Elladan asked for all of us._

" _Did you slip and hurt yourself?" Elrohir echoed before anyone could respond to the first question._

" _Your naneth is tired and needs more rest right now, that's all. I don't want anyone asking her to do more than walk from here to the family wing and no trips outside. Everything has a coat of ice and it isn't melting anytime soon."_

 _I looked at my partner in crime and Glorfindel had that insipid smile again. I had enough. "Glorfindel, if you know what ails our lady, please tell me, so I can insure her comfort."_

" _It's not my place," he quickly responded._

 _Elrond looked at his wife. "We need to tell them the truth and send Erestor out in the cold to Lothlórien."_

 _I looked shocked. "My lady, I'll make the trip, starting today, but Elrond is the finest healer in all Middle Earth. Should you be out of bed?" Glorfindel started laughing and I glared at him. "This is no time to make light of our blessed lady's infirmity."_

 _Celebrían and Elrond started laughing as well. "Awe, Erestor, what would we do without you!"_

 _I glared at Elrond, who made the thoughtless statement. "You could start by telling us what ails Celebrían."_

" _Nothing about ten months won't cure," Elrond came back at me._

 _I shut my mouth and let his statement play over my tongue. LOTHLÓRIEN. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the ornately carved back. I opened them and looked at my lord and lady with new understanding. "I will make the trip to Lothlórien, but pray I don't have to travel until spring."_

" _Someone want to fill us in?" Elrohir asked and his brother looked peeved he couldn't figure out for himself what we knew._

" _Not here," Elrond was adamant with his tone and his sons turned to their breakfast. "Come to my office and your naneth and I will tell you."_

" _How come Glorfindel and Erestor figured whatever it is out and we can't?" Elladan asked._

 _We all smiled at his youth._

" _Because they are ancient." Celebrían smiled at us old elves._

 _Elrond guided Celebrían into his office and seated her before a fire he instructed Eárthellon to have ready. Eárthellon's place at meals is to stand at the lord's left shoulder should he need anything. Lindis' place is at Celebrían's left shoulder. As we left the table, we saw in her eyes that she also understood, and she smiled with joy._

" _Permission to inform Eárthellon when he returns from seeing to your fire?" Lindis asked Elrond and Celebrían._

 _Celebrían reached out and took Lindis by the hand. "No, because you two will be with us."_

 _Eárthellon was still in the office and upon a mental message from his wife to remain, stood by the fireplace. Lindis went to his side and took his hand._

 _We found seats that were ringing the fireplace and settled in against the chill that invaded even our house. Seated, we waited._

" _Elladan, Elrohir, in ten months or November, whichever comes first, you will have a baby sibling," Elrond explained with a smile._

 _Whatever news they were expecting, a baby wasn't it. Their eyes were huge in their faces and they were speechless. I note that, because anything that can cause the twin terrors of Imladris to lose their voices is noteworthy._

 _Elladan recovered first and turned to his brother. "El, you will no longer be Naneth's baby."_

 _Elrohir played his part. "I feel so abandoned. You have a place that will last forever, while I was cruelly deposed from my natural place as Naneth's favorite."_

" _Don't worry, little brother, I will make our new little brother pay for what he did to you." As one, they looked across the short spans to where their parents were sitting side by side holding hands. "It is a brother?"_

" _We won't know until about the Summer Solstice," Celebrían replied. "I will love another iôn, but have my heart set on a little iell."_

" _But we can't hunt with a sister," Elrohir complained._

" _And why not? I hunted with your daeradar," their mother answered with indignation. She rose and we all jumped up with her. I knew my place, shadowing her until I was forced to make the long ride south._

 _Teasing shelved for the moment; her sons hugged her and told her they loved her._

" _I still need your food wishes iôns-nín and will be in the kitchen and pantry." She spoke mainly to Elrond, but nobody had moved._

 _Lindis broke in, "Lady Celebrían, do you wish me to find suitable infant furniture from among the collection we placed in storage when the twins outgrew them?"_

" _Oh, it's way too cold to rummage in that building. I don't want you slipping, as I'm going to need my handmaiden this year like none other, except when I carried the boys. But you can help me pick the best fruit for them." With a kiss to Elrond, the elleth left, chatting about food._

 _Elrond rounded on his sons. "You aren't going to your daerodhrons this year. They will be heading this way in the spring with another baby on the way, and Celeborn will help with your training, right here."_

" _But can we go with Erestor and come back?" Elladan pleaded._

 _We could see Elrond pondering his answer. "You cannot hold him back and he is one of the best horsemen in Middle Earth. Yes, you can go, but he is going to set the pace and you will keep up."_

 _The boys grinned like elflings with a huge desert in front of them. "We will keep up. Erestor is old and fading." Elladan grinned at me and I narrowed my eyes in acceptance of their challenge._

* * *

 _Two weeks later we celebrated begetting day of the twins. The entire community was invited for a winter feast, like all years prior. Elrond and Glorfindel presented them with arrows and new sharpening stones, while their mother displayed garments she lovingly sewed with the help of Lindis and other elleth. I gave them new parchment and charcoal sticks. I knew most of their stock was depleted, for they couldn't stop sketching the winter wonderland. A crack of ice falling and smashing through a hard surface in the warming sun that very morning told us winter was concluding. Soon, the four main waterfalls were once again dumping their offerings into the River Bruinen._

 _Elrond stood on the raised dais in the Hall of Fire and once again shouted in his strong voice, "Quiet, I have an announcement." Music ceased, as did laughter and talking. Elrond motioned Celebrían to his side. With an arm around her shoulders, he spoke in just a slightly raised tone. "This is our iôns last year as our only progeny. In November, we will add another baby to our house."_

 _The celebration raised another notch as delighted elves gathered around the expecting parents. The boys took that moment to take their presents to their rooms. They returned and danced until dawn was breaking. However, the parents departed at the midnight hour to give the expecting mother rest._

* * *

 _The first week in March was still snowy, but above freezing during the days. I rode from the hidden valley with the twins on my heels. I set my horse to an easy lope and didn't stop until after dark and seventy miles from home. I didn't pay the twins any mind and set down against a pine to rest and let my horse wander for food. I knew they were tired, but if they wanted to sojourn into my world, they would learn, I didn't show mercy, to either enemy or friend._

 _On the fifth day of hard riding, we spent the night where they got attacked a mere twenty three years before. In the morning we would climb into Caradhras Pass. That night, I stretched my bedroll under a tree and told my horse not to wander too far. The twins likewise found places out of the open sky. I was monitoring them without appearing to do so; a promise I made to Elrond. Let them appear to be on their own._

 _I woke early and took my fishing line to the stream while the twins still slumbered. When they awoke, I had several grayling on a line over an open fire. They ate hungrily and thanked me for providing the food. We left Imladris with a handful of Lembas to sustain us. This was the first real food since home._

" _When your daernaneth and her kin crossed the Helcaraxë, they ate Lembas and fish for five years. On the ice nothing grew. You must learn to live off the land." That was my lecture for breakfast._

" _We did a lot of that when we took the long trip with Daeradar," Elladan stated. "The summer above the Grey Mountains, we found tubers and leafy greens in abundance. Also, there were migrating fowl and we ate like kings. The plains south of the Iron Hills were overflowing with elk, deer and bison. We killed a small buffalo and dried it over the fire. We gave some to Thranduil when reaching his halls. Looking back, that's why Daeradar took us on that trip. Now no matter where we are, we have the skills to survive."_

" _What am I teaching you on this trip?" I wanted to see if they picked up on my silent message._

 _Elrohir answered, mainly because his brother just stuffed half a fish in his mouth. "That there are different methods of riding a horse. Our horses are still fresh because we haven't raced them."_

" _Correct." I stood. "As you know, the pass is dangerous. I'll follow. Elladan, you take point for the first leg. It is up to you to spot danger and warn us." To my relief, no fell creature accosted us._

 _We were stopped at the border of Lothlórien by new, young guards. I held back and let the twin's negotiate our entrance._

" _We have business with the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim," Elladan stated._

 _The young guard looked uncertainly at the twins. He couldn't have been more than a hundred, I surmised._

" _Please wait on the flet while I send word to my warden."_

 _Elladan started to protest._

" _That will be fine," I quickly stated and dismounted. Turning my mount loose to forage, I climbed the rope to a flet high in the Mallorns. Seeing a low bed, I stretched out and relaxed. I could see the boys fidgeting. "Sit, relax," I coached. "I'm sure the Lady knows we are here and will send proper greeting."_

" _I haven't been so treated since Haldir and his brothers made sport of me," Elladan complained. He continued his rant. "Glorfindel always accompanied us and nobody dared do more than greet him politely. Erestor, you don't have his influence."_

 _I must have dozed because when I awoke, another elf was on the flet with us. I stood and greeted my old warrior friend, Verthenwë._

 _Verthenwë looked at us and then turned to his newest recruits. "Learn their faces. This is Lord Erestor of Imladris." He pointed to each twin. "And this is Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion, daeriôns of our blessed Lord and Lady."_

 _I almost laughed aloud at the expression of horror that covered the young warrior's face. He turned to us. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you. I've heard stories of how Haldir and his brothers crossed the prized daeriôns of Lord Celeborn and paid a heavy price."_

" _I hardly think cleaning the stables for a year is a heavy price," I told him sarcastically. "I'm sure Haldir and his brother's embellished the tale."_

 _Not mollified, the young elf looked to Verthenwë. "Am I to be punished?"_

 _Verthenwë snorted. "For doing your job? I think not. Although, if we detain them any longer, you and I both will feel the wrath of Lord Celeborn."_

 _With permission to enter the Golden Wood, we hurried down a well-used path. The Lord and Lady were waiting in the paddock when the twins dismounted on the fly and were engulfed in loving arms._

 _Celeborn turned to me and I bowed respectfully._

 _He wasted no time with pleasantries. "When Glorfindel arrived last year to escort my daeriôns to Imladris, he said they would be making the trip alone from now on. Has something changed?"_

 _As before, when I made this sojourn, the covert question was; 'Is all well at Imladris and with my child?'_

" _My lord…" I started and then laughed. "I was asked to come alone, but your daeriôns were persuasive in their begging, and have you ever known Elrond to tell them no?"_

 _Galadriel asked, "What brings you here solo, Lord Erestor?"_

 _I looked at her in surprise. "Your mirror tells secrets best forgotten, but you really don't foresee your daughter begetting a child?" I always wanted to ask her that and she gave occasion._

 _She smiled as if I were dense. "I am not privy to my daughter's bedchamber."_

 _The twins laughed and even Celeborn sported an infrequent smile. "Do you have letters?"_

 _I pulled them from the saddlebags I slung over my shoulder and handed one to the lady and one to him. "If you will excuse us, we will bathe before joining you."_

" _But we are hungry," Elrohir complained. "We have had nothing for two days because El ate all the Lembas on top of Caradhras Pass."_

" _That's why I can wait to eat until after cleaning up," Elladan teased._

" _I knew you were starving when you entered my territory" Galadriel reminded them. "I have a veritable feast prepared when you are presentable."_

 _Clean clothing was waiting inside the bathhouse, as I knew they would be. We didn't dawdle as promise of succulent fish prepared by one of the finest cooks still in Middle Earth had us running up the stairs and not stopping until standing in the capacious receiving hall. Several elves were mingling and singing and some came to greet us._

 _Emoth, Lord Celeborn's personal servant stated, "Please follow me."_

 _We were led to a private dining area in the Lord's wing._


	50. 50 Arwen Pt 2

_Galadriel glided in, letter still in her hand. "Celebrían will give us one or two more daerhin's. Celeborn and I are extremely blessed among elves." She sat in a place to the right of the end and we joined her, wondering what was keeping Celeborn. We could smell food and our mouths were watering._

 _"_ _That food sure smells good," Elrohir commented while his large grey eyes begged for a morsel._

 _"_ _What is keeping daeradar?" Elladan threw manners aside and asked for us._

 _"_ _I just asked his whereabouts." She signaled to the servants. "He said to start without him."_

 _We were well into our meal when Celeborn appeared with King Amroth. The ellon quickly stood and bowed in respect and he motioned us back into our chairs. He took one end of the table and Celeborn his spot at the other._

 _"_ _I'm sorry to have delayed Celeborn," Amroth stated and smiled at the servant who served him. He looked at Galadriel. "The last time an elfling graced Imladris you two were gone until I begged for your return. How many years will I be deprived of your company this time?"_

 _"_ _I would like to please my wife and daughter. We will return when my lady wants." Celeborn was firm and his eyes unyielding._

 _Amroth nodded. "I will try and control my kingdom. Do you have any advice for my relationship with Nimrodel?"_

 _"_ _Have Mithrellas keep her company to ease her loneliness," Galadriel sagely advised._

 _"_ _Mithrellas, pardon my language, is peculiar," Amroth reluctantly acknowledged._

 _Galadriel enigmatically smiled at him and ignored Celeborn blurting out, "And Nimrodel is normal?"_

 _When she didn't reply, Celeborn changed the subject, done with Amroth. "Elladan, Elrohir, your adar sent me a letter and asked if I knew of a stallion for you Elladan."_

 _That had the young elves attention._

 _"_ _We will ride to the Wold in the morning unless you are ready now." Celeborn left the decision to Elladan._

 _"_ _I'm ready," he announced with surety._

 _"_ _I only stopped three hours a night for rest," I tattled on the twins. I, of course would go with them and wished a day or two of rest in the comfort of the Mallorns before chasing wild horses._

 _Celeborn looked angrily at Elladan. "You would push a tired horse?"_

 _Elladan's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "I would beg another for the trip, Daeradar."_

 _"_ _You would give chase on a wild hunt on the back of a strange animal?" Celeborn let disbelief flood his tone, and his face reflected shock. I would have to remember to commend his acting skills._

 _"_ _We are weary," Elrohir, who was silent, confessed and I saw Galadriel smile and reach her hand to touch Celeborn's. He relaxed at whatever she communed._

 _"_ _We will stay here and rest your horses. Since we will be at Imladris for many years, we will hunt one of the sons of Béma and the line his ancient grandsire began before the sun._

* * *

 _Chasing wild horses across through gullies and over large tracts of open space was invigorating. We came upon a band led by a white stallion, who at first tried to stampede us before taking his mares to safety._

 _Celeborn and his Galadhrim knew these lands and herded them into a boxed gulley. He motioned for Elladan to ready his lariat. When the stallion tried to run by us, Elladan's toss was accurate and he had his horse. Elrohir threw his own lasso and snagged a pale mare with dark silver main and tail. The same silver painted her lower legs. Not to be outdone, I caught my own, as did Celeborn and the sons of Halung, who also came with us, and three other of the Galadhrim. Celeborn told the twins the horses were for them to start a line, but they owed everyone who caught a horse a foal. On the way back to Lórien, the daeriôns of Celeborn and the daeriôns of Mablung discussed horses. I had to admit the band of horses would produce a fine line and keep our horse's top quality._

 _Bountiful spring flowers greeted us in the High Moors the first week of April when we moved a large group north following the western slopes of the Misty Mountains. As before, heavily laden pack horses carted gifts and personal effects for our party. The warriors would accompany us and return so as not to leave King Amroth vulnerable. Unlike the hurried ride south, we enjoyed the warm spring air after our bitter winter. Celeborn had the twins, Haldir and his brother's tending the tethered wild horses at night and keeping guard over them._

 _Verthenwë blew a long blast that rebounded against the secure bluffs announcing our arrival at Imladris. I could see Elrond guide Celebrían carefully down the long stone steps, arm never straying off her waist. Glorfindel was in the warrior's area and abandoned his training, running and jumping over a low stone wall to fluidly halt beside Elrond. I could see them exchanging words as we loped across the bridge and between tall elven granite statues._

 _The twins herded their horses into the corral that was located just to the left of the landing, while we stately dismounted. Glorfindel and I greeted each other with slight elven bows._

 _'_ _How went the trip?' He asked into my mind._

 _'_ _I pushed them to exhaustion. Elladan was true to his nature and didn't want to admit his state to Celeborn, but Elrohir was realistic. I'll let them show you their horses.'_

 _Private greeting over, we turned to the other reunion._

 _Galadriel was holding her daughter's hands and looking deeply into her eyes with knowledge that spanned thousands of years. "You are weary, child. You carry one that is draining you."_

 _"_ _I replenish Celebrían and the baby daily," Elrond asserted, arm protectively around Celebrían's waist. "I'm relieved you are here to help…with your special powers." Elrond didn't specify, but we knew. Galadriel was the most powerful elf in Middle Earth._

 _"_ _Can you tell me if I carry a daughter or am blessed with another iôn for their brothers to spoil?" Celebrían spoke so all the milling elves, with their keen hearing heard._

 _Haldir and his brothers now understood this trip. Haldir turned to Elrohir, "Your naneth is with elfling?"_

 _"_ _She's due in November," Elrohir proudly announced to the brothers. "I'm sure it will be a brother. Who else would tire our naneth this early in her pregnancy, except a brother."_

 _They turned back to the elleth as Galadriel placed her hands over a slight bump. "I cannot; you will have to wait until it is mature enough in which to communicate. Now, my daughter, you will rest and tell me everything your iôns didn't think newsworthy." The elleth led the way to the house._

* * *

 _We had visitors from the halls of the dwarves to celebrate the Summer Solstice that special year. King Fróin, son of Durin IV stopped with his entourage on his way from the Blue Mountains. He was seeking assistance for an issue I wasn't privy to, but later spent hours alone with Lord Elrond. Elrond asked them to stay for the feast and they accepted._

 _I naturally ran the pool to determine the gender of the Lord and Lady's child. Celeborn put large bets on an elleth, while the twins and Glorfindel rooted for another warrior to raise and train._

 _King Fróin placed a hundred pounds of mithril on another son for Elrond._

 _Just before the feast, which was celebrated in the open air on the largest lawn, Elrond stood on a low stone wall and yelled for quiet. "As before, I have the distinct pleasure of introducing another elfling to my family. For all those who placed bets on an iôn….." he gave long pause, "are the losers. In November, Celebrían will give birth to only one elleth."_

 _We cheered the happiness of the parents and sang songs to welcome an elleth. I sat beside a stunned Glorfindel. "Foolish bet," he was muttering under his breath._

 _"_ _What?" I innocently asked, although it was rumored he and Celeborn didn't bet tangible goods this round._

 _"_ _The loser of the bet with that irritating elf lord has to jump from the bridge into the Bruinen, climb onto the bank and yell at the top of their lungs that the other was the greatest lord in Middle Earth."_

 _I laughed. "Wouldn't half your ration of winter wine been a better wager?"_

 _"_ _Be happy this isn't the Winter Solstice." Celeborn stood before us, arms crossed, before another one in Middle Earth born before the Sun. His normal face of stone suddenly cracked into a broad grin._

 _Elrond appeared, having broken free of congratulatory well-wishers. "Celeborn, reconsider. I don't want to lose the twin's babysitter while I have their mother to fret over."_

 _"_ _You want me to postpone collecting my bet until my daeriell is born?" Celeborn's smile dropped and he was once again the lord we knew._

 _"_ _Elrond, are you certain it is a girl?" Glorfindel challenged as he stood. "What would you know anyway about a girl's fëa?"_

 _"_ _She has the same fëa as her mother," Elrond replied. "What if I forbid you to jump?"_

 _A quiet, "Bwaaaak, bwak, bwak, bwak," was heard from the direction of Celeborn._

 _Glorfindel straightened his spine and started disrobing._

 _I did my part by leaping nimbly onto a wall and screaming the bet between the two lords was being paid. Soon all the elves of Imladris and our visiting dwarves lined the bluff overlooking the whitewater far below. We allowed our short guests to have the front row as Glorfindel walked in his underwear to the center of the narrow stone bridge._

 _Glorfindel looked at his crowd and turned his back to us. He no sooner was spun away when he did a backflip off the bridge and performed two perfect backwards somersaults and straightened in time to wedge headfirst into the icy waters fleeing the mountain. We stared breathlessly into the dark, swirling waters, praying to the entire company of Valor that his head would break the surface. About fifty feet downstream from where he split the water, his golden head appeared. He fought the raging water to the rocks and climbed upon one. Catching his breath for a minute, he stood and raised his arms towards Celeborn. In a loud voice, he shouted. "Lord Celeborn is the best old elf left in Middle Earth, and the luckiest."_

 _We clapped and cheered as he grabbed the rope tossed to him and climbed the bluff. I was waiting with his cloak and wrapped it around him._

* * *

 _We sat for the feast at the Lord's table, with King Fróin sitting with us. Further down the table were the twins and Halung's sons. I was between King Fróin and Haldir, so equally in both conversations. While the younger elves satiated their hunger, I listened to the Lords at the head of the table._

 _Elrond was fuming at the lords born before the sun. "You know I can't control Elladan and Elrohir."_

 _"_ _The jump was safe, Elrond," Celeborn tried to mollify the irate lord._

 _"_ _We spent the better part of one night experimenting before the bet," Glorfindel finished._

 _"_ _We both dove many times and moved the only boulder anyplace near where anyone could land," Celeborn added._

 _That night, several of us, including Elrond, were sentinels near the bridge. We knew the younger elves had too much to drink and would be foolish. Sure enough a dozen of the youngest appeared, led of course, by Elrond's sons. We watched as they all took turns jumping into the water. Naturally the most bets were placed between the sons of Elrond and the sons of Halung._

 _We retired to the family wing, careful not to wake the slumbering elleth. "What am I to do with them?" Elrond lamented._

 _"_ _Train them well, Elrond," Celeborn replied. "Wars will return to this land and they will fight. I need to take their training to a higher level."_

 _"_ _I agree," Glorfindel added. "We must prepare them for war."_

 _Here, in what was a family gathering to welcome a daughter, the ellon were talking war. I felt a chill in my marrow._

* * *

 _The next day, I saw Elrond and King Fróin walking alone and talking. He didn't tell anyone what they discussed, but within a few months we knew._

 _As Celebrían grew with child; she also slept more and meals were forced. Unlike with the twins, she didn't develop abnormal demands for food. She spent the fall in her private rooms with her mother most days. As when the twins were born, the women made everything an elfling would need. This time the embroidery was flowers and dolls, unlike the archery and swords that adorned most of the twin's blankets and baby tunics._

 _The first week of November brought a caravan of men from Bree and Crown Prince, Eldacar from Fornost delivering the last loads of grains and corn from their vast fields. The bill was submitted and Elrond didn't hand it to me per usual. We discussed the amounts of grain and foodstuff not grown in the limited land around Imladris that they would freight to us the following year. I noticed Galadriel and Celeborn watching Elrond carefully during the meeting. Glorfindel was also watching our lord._

 _"_ _If you will excuse me, I must check on my wife," Elrond stated as talks concluded and he abruptly rose. I watched as he took the parchment containing the bill and hurried from the room without a backwards glance._

 _Glorfindel started to rise and Galadriel stayed him with a silent message to all of us. 'It's not Celebrían that is bothering him. He is unable to pay.'_

 _We were stunned. I rose and hurried to our vault. Our supplies had been depleted to dangerous levels. Of Elrond, there was no sign. I was sure the amount owed was similar to years past. Knowing what I must do, I hurried back to where Galadriel was asking Eldacar about his father._

 _"_ _He was too old to make the trip and spends most of his time by the fire," Eldacar told her._

 _"_ _Elrond will be sorry to hear such tidings," Celeborn quietly replied and looked at me as I reentered._

 _'_ _The vaults are almost empty. I will take up a collection of the residents if need be and we will make the payment.' I spoke into the minds of the elves at the table._

 _Celeborn barely nodded once. He looked at Eldacar. "How much was the bill? Elrond absent mindedly took it with him. As we explained, Celebrían is near birth and he is almost too distracted to conduct business. Erestor will pay."_

 _"_ _The total was…." Eldacar looked at his own copy. "Fifty pounds of gold and twenty of silver."_

 _"_ _Are you interested in mithril?" I asked. "We could exchange the gold for half that in mithril."_

 _"_ _Mithril is precious and rare. The dwarves part with very little to other races," Eldacar reasoned and looked at the mayor of Bree. The other man nodded his head that he accepted._

 _"_ _We acquired some from the dwarves a few months ago," was all I would part with for knowledge. King Fróin paid promptly upon losing his bet to Elrond at the Summer Solstice._

 _"_ _I'm afraid we don't have it refined into coin as it just came to us in bars this summer," I explained. "I will inform Lord Elrond the changes in payment. Excuse me." Leaving the others to carry on with occupying the men, I hurried to Elrond's private rooms. Knocking, the door was answered by Lindis._

 _"_ _Erestor," she greeted with a warm smile._

 _"_ _I need to see Elrond," I stated as I stepped into the main sitting room._

 _She pointed to his bedchamber._

 _I knocked and heard Celebrían bid me enter. Elrond was not present and I looked to a hallway that led from their private area to the nursery. "Elrond that way?" I pointed and she nodded. Halfway down the hall, I saw the door to Elrond's walk in closet open. Inside, I found him with a single candle for light looking at a pile of gold. He looked up when feeling my fëa."_

 _"_ _I don't have enough. I was under the impression, based on the last ten years, that we owed thirty pounds of gold." He pointed to a parchment on the table._

 _I quickly perused it. "Eldacar told me what it said, but not why. Says here, the hard winter killed much of their fields and they have to replant. That drove the price up according to this. Can we buy from Gondor?"_

 _"_ _If they would have informed me earlier, I could get a shipment over the Caradhras, but they didn't." Elrond let a hint of anger seep into his reply. "I will remember this though."_

 _"_ _I offered them twenty-five pounds of Mithril in exchange for the gold and they accepted." I offered my solution._

 _He looked in disbelief at me. "Do you know how long I've wanted that much mithril? That will keep us solvent in that ore for two hundred years if careful, and you go and offer a quarter of it to men!" I could see his anger clearly in the flickering candle. "No, I'll not part with that much."_

 _"_ _I have to ask, Elrond, where did the gold in the vault go?" I was in charge of our coin, and when last in that room it housed over a hundred pounds of coin._

 _He sighed. "I gave it to King Fróin. We have a written agreement between the two of us. He needed wagons and food. Fróin isn't getting supplies regularly as a fire gutted his supply wagons and he needs to buy more so he can haul provisions from his southern province in the White Mountains, his normal trading partner. The dwarves of the Great White Mountain Hall buy and grow enough food for both clans. He went to the Blue Mountains from Tharbad searching, but prices are high and he isn't wealthy in gold himself. The Blue Mountains need all their wagons themselves. He is looking for contractors to build a new fleet, but men only want gold and he doesn't mine it in Khazad-dûm. He is searching for new territory that may be rich in gold. I know of a place, but have never been there. I found it written in an ancient book about my linage of men. Before they crossed into Beleriand, they explored an isolated mountain north of the great river and the streams that flowed forth were rich in gold. I'm sending an expedition in the spring."_

 _"_ _What does this have to do with King Fróin?" I asked to get Elrond back on track._

 _"_ _If I find gold, I will trade the location to Fróin for enough mithril for as long as we live in Middle Earth. I foresee wars in our future. Fróin desperately needs supplies and no less than a hundred wagons on the road all the time for the tens of thousands of dwarves living in the mountain. They managed to pull only three from the fire. Besides, I like Fróin being indebted to me. Dwarves are easier to handle when they think they owe elves."_

 _"_ _But where will we get the coin for our purchases today?" I was sure Elrond was mad at that point._

 _"_ _I have ten pounds," he held a small bag aloft._

 _"_ _I can put out word that we need gold coin." I quickly slipped into my accounting mentality. "I'll search until I have enough." I stopped my train of thought. "Why did you part with our gold to King Fróin? I know he gave you something precious in return. What?"_

 _Elrond glared daggers at me. "If you must know, I purchased mithril mail and armor for Elladan and Elrohir. Also, I have fifty suits of mithril armor arriving in the spring. Fróin needed gold, as men don't know the value of mithril or how to work it in their forges."_

 _"_ _But why the furtiveness?" I pressed._

 _"_ _Because they are my sons, Erestor. I have never bought additional protection for the other warriors. But when Fróin told me about the mail and how nothing pierced its outer skin, I buckled. It's my iôns now going on patrol." He looked so helpless and vulnerable that I immediately forgave his covetousness._

 _"_ _Elrond, for more than fifteen hundred years you have given without asking. Do not worry about the gold or payment. I am your advisor in these matter, am I not?"_

 _"_ _You will forgive me wanting to protect my iôns above others?" He still looked ashamed. "Fróin made his armor seem invincible. I didn't order any for me, just them."_

 _"_ _No explanation is needed, my lord." I bowed my head and departed. In their bedchamber, I addressed my lady. "Celebrían, I must ask, do you have any gold coin?"_

 _She frowned slightly and with difficulty rose. I would like to say she walked, but like ducks waddle was more accurate. She went to her vanity and pulled a drawer. Inside, she extracted a small, blue suede pouch. Dumping the contents into her hand, she turned to me. I accepted all she had to offer. Looking down, I found about a pound in gold coin._

 _"_ _We are a little short on this year's grain shipment," I lamely offered as an excuse._

 _Elrond entered with his larger bag just as Celeborn gave one swift rap and entered. "Iôn-nín, what is going on that you deplete your finances to the point my loved ones may very well suffer?"_

 _"_ _It's because of your loved ones that I'm doing this." Elrond took the bag from me and looked apologetically at his wife. "Celebrían, I will make this up to you, but you know the value I place on what I did."_

 _Celebrían waddled into her husband's arms. "Meleth-nín, never have I or our children wanted for anything. I gladly add this small token for us and our boys."_

 _"_ _I'll not part with one ounce of mithril," Elrond affirmed. He was holding his wife, but looking at Celeborn and me. He carefully helped Celebrían sit and kissed the top of her silver head. Straightening and letting his fingers slip from Celebrían's, he focused on Celeborn. "I never wanted to explain or have you aware of my financial straits. The bill is more than I have on me by fourteen pounds of gold. The silver, I have. If I could beg a loan, I will repay as soon as I am able to raise funds."_

 _"_ _I'm not giving you any until I know why you depleted your vault." Celeborn didn't budge._

 _Matching his father-in-law's stance, he looked him proudly in the eye. "I made a bargain with King Fróin. His crafters have perfected making chainmail and under garments out of mithril. I gave him a hundred pounds of gold to replenish his wagons and buy food. For some reason, men don't value mithril as they do gold, outside the Dúnedain. I am making the twins each a coat of mail to wear over their tunics. I was going to ask Galadriel to fashion the tunics from her looms and make them grey like the cloaks you provide every ten years."_

 _Celeborn's expression was unreadable, but his eyes flashed. "Was there a reason Galadriel and I weren't informed?"_

 _Elrond shook his head. "I know you avoid dwarves after Doriath. I didn't want you to hinder my negotiations with Fróin. It is too important to me."_

 _"_ _Us," Celebrían added and Elrond smiled down at her. "Our daughter will have the best outfitted brothers to ever serve as warriors in Middle Earth."_

 _He looked back to Celeborn. "King Fróin is also making them armor, braces, chausses and shields. I paid a king's ransom, but your daeriôns are my life. It is difficult for me to send them on patrol as they are. Glorfindel agreed. He says because of who we are, they feel they have something to prove…." He trailed off when Celeborn raised his hand._

 _"_ _You made a wise choice. That was a pittance of what all that should cost. What else are you giving to the dwarves?"_

 _"_ _I should have known you would see a hundred pounds of gold wouldn't cover all I ordered. I agreed to pay a thousand pounds of gold." He saw Celeborn's eyebrows almost disappear into his hairline. "We will give what we can each year until paid. Fróin is a young king and will live to see his coffers enriched by that amount before he dies."_

 _"_ _Do Elladan and Elrohir have a clue what you are giving them?" Celeborn asked quietly._

 _"_ _No and they better never find out. Outside Celebrían and Glorfindel, I managed to hide the contract with Fróin, even from Erestor. He looked at me. "I would have had to tell you."_

 _"_ _Eventually I would have had to go into the vault," I replied acerbically. "Do you wish me to read the contract over and see how badly King Fróin took you?"_

 _He smiled slightly, "Please."_


	51. 51 Arwen Pt 3

_Celeborn led the way back to Elrond's study, where Glorfindel, Galadriel and Eárthellon were playing hosts._

 _Elrond motioned for all to retake their seats. "I'm afraid Erestor misspoke when he offered mithril. We will be paying in gold and silver."_

 _Celeborn picked up as if Elrond were still talking. "I will send a rider to the Havens tomorrow. By the time you return home, the balance of gold will be in your coffers. I'll ask Círdan part with twenty-five pounds." We were all shocked at Celeborn's offer, but not one muscle on a face ticked._

 _Elrond remained stoic, but in our minds a conversation started with him. 'I've never asked Círdan for one single coin,' Elrond mentally protested. 'We won't need to borrow that much.'_

' _I'll not fund your winter and I only brought ten pounds,' Celeborn replied silently. Aloud, he addressed Eldacar, "The elves will leave in the morning."_

" _Then we shall ride with them," Eldacar decided for all men. He paused and looked uncomfortable. It was his father who was raised at Imladris and loved the elves. He found them cold and unreadable, although the Peredhil Elrond did display more readable facial expressions. "I will go to the Havens and collect the gold. I fear to face my father without what he ordained I must retrieve. He seemed to think there was that much here to easily pay and help us recover."_

 _Before Elrond could offer a plausible explanation for his community, a silent scream pierced our sensitive fëas by Lindis. 'My lady's water just broke and she passed out. Send healers.'_

 _Elrond jumped and ran from the room with Celeborn a step behind. To my surprise, Galadriel stayed seated. She was focused on a candle._

" _My daughter is being tended and I will join her presently." She looked at Glorfindel. "Please fetch the twins."_

 _Glorfindel left with his assigned task._

 _I was her next target. "I trust tomorrow you will make the trip with all haste to the Havens? Take Eldacar and his guards with you."_

 _I was shocked. My place was here lest I be needed while Elrond was entrenched in his chambers caring for a recovering spouse and newborn. She read my mind and I saw her telltale smile._

" _I trust you can make the trip in a month. She will still be very tiny."_

" _I didn't want to miss a day at that stage," I admitted._

 _The twins ran in followed at a slower pace by Glorfindel. "Can we go to Naneth's chambers?" Elladan almost shouted in his excitement. He was bouncing up and down in the doorway._

" _You two stay here and escort me," Galadriel requested and motioned for them to sit._

 _They groaned as they sank into chairs by the door. Glorfindel remained in the doorway._

 _Galadriel looked at Eldacar. "Is that acceptable with you?"_

 _He nodded. "I would love to see the Havens once more. I haven't been to the harbor since King Thranduil's wedding. As a young man, there was so much to see that I sacrificed most of my sleep."_

 _Galadriel smiled at him. "I'm sure your wife would love to see our costal elven community. When you return home, a trip for Elsa would go far in returning to the Havens without her."_

 _Eldacar laughed. "You are wise, Lady Galadriel. Elsa deserves a trip for pleasure. She has devoted decades to raising our children without complaint. I'll do just that."_

 _Elrohir politely interrupted. "Daernaneth, is your meeting concluded?"_

 _Galadriel issued a glowing smile to Eldacar. "My grandson's would rather sit in their parent's chambers than in their father's office. Just the same, they will sit quietly and wait. Their grandfather has earned the right to use the floor for pacing."_

 _I tried once more to dissuade the lady from sending me away. "What if I get Elrond to write a letter to Círdan explaining our need and have Eldacar deliver it while he is taking his wife on a vacation. That way Lord Eldacar isn't making the trip twice during the winter."_

 _Galadriel smiled approvingly at me. "I will also write a letter, and make Celeborn scratch a note to the good mariner," Galadriel quickly agreed. She left me wondering if that was her plan all along and she was either testing me or just teasing. She laughed at my relieved fëa, even if my face remained passive. I gave a nod of thanks to her._

" _I will add my own letter," I added. "Also, while you are with our dear Celebrían, I will gather what coin we have and copy receipts."_

 _Galadriel stood, as did her grandsons. Taking an arm of each elf, she glided with aplomb from the room while all males stood respectfully. Eárthellon had followed the departing lords, so Glorfindel stayed with me as I sat at the table and grabbed a clean parchment and pen._

 _I looked over at my friend. "Could you have Lindir come to me?" I went back to quickly scribbling. Lindir glided quietly to my side. 'Gather this amount of gold and silver from the vault and place it in four leather bags.' After my mental command, I handed our copy of the receipt to him. I penned a note to Lord Círdan in place of Elrond and Celeborn. I explained Celebrían was in labor and the men may leave before Elrond could escape her side so I was filling in. I was vague as to why we needed additional funds, but stated a letter from Elrond was following. By the time I concluded, Lindir was back with his arms full._

 _Eldacar and the mayor jumped up to assist and I explained who got which bag. I rose and dropped my busy pen into the inkwell. "I'll have Lindir escort you to our Hall of Fire. He is playing this evening and will be your host." I carefully closed the open door and watched them carry their bags to assigned rooms. My duties momentarily over, I smiled at Glorfindel. "And why are you still here?"_

" _I overheard the men from Bree talking about robbing Eldacar on the road. I don't believe the mayor is behind it, but am uncertain. I will let you warn Eldacar and I have assigned extra guards for the evening until our guests leave in the morning."_

" _Why today of all days does this have to happen?" I complained and fell into step with Imladris' warrior seneschal._

 _We entered the central chamber of our lord and lady. Glorfindel motioned for Eárthellon to join him and they stepped into the hallway. I knew the conversation and wasn't surprised when Glorfindel returned alone. What did surprise me was the bedroom door opening and Celebrían waddling through, one hand on her protruding stomach that entered first and the other around Elrond's waist._

 _Her anxious sons jumped from their perch on a window seat and rushed to confront her._

" _Naneth, shouldn't you be in bed?" Elrohir reached out and took her hand from her bulge._

" _I'm walking a little to help your sister move down," Celebrían patiently explained. Gone was the maternity gown she donned when I was in the room less than an hour ago. Now she was wearing a heavy maroon velvet robe against the chill of late fall, and we could see a white nightgown underneath. Her feet were bare and I frowned. Just as I was offering to fetch her slippers, Galadriel appeared with sheepskin lined suede footwear._

" _Humor your naneth, pen neth," Galadriel motioned with the slippers._

" _No, Naneth. I am fine. The cool stone feels heavenly on my bare feet. Besides, elves don't get sick."_

 _Galadriel gave up and handed them to Lindis, who promptly took them away. We watched as our lady slowly walked the length of the room to a warming fireplace and then to her father who was standing in front of a large window._

 _Celeborn leaned down and kissed her brow. "Your naneth and I toured every street in Ost-in-Edhil when she went into labor with you."_

" _Your adar doesn't remember your birth very well in his dotage." Galadriel glided to her husband and laid a perfectly manicured hand on his arm. Their eyes met and Celeborn's twinkled in amusement. "He was a nervous wreck. I did all the work and all he had to do was hold my hand."_

" _And fetch the healers….and run Celebrimbor from our home….and help your ladies-in-waiting with all the hot water they insisted you needed. Somewhere in all that I walked you as I would a dog and held your hand."_

 _Galadriel's hand rose and she stroked his cheek and blessed him with a special smile reserved only for him. "You are correct, melethril-nín. I was a beast and a nag."_

 _He snagged her to him in a rare expression of love. "Never, my princess of Aman. I would spare our only child another bought of the pain that will tear her apart like the boys did."_

" _We're sorry, Naneth," Elladan spoke from a chair by a table._

 _Celebrían walked slowly to her sons and took a hand of each. "You two were worth every contraction and birthing pain. However, I'm happy to be only having one this time."_

" _But she won't have anyone to sleep with as a baby." Elrohir, ever the sensitive one, commented without teasing._

" _And all the toys she will inherit from us won't be as fun without a playmate," Elladan added._

" _I was an only elfling and managed just fine without a playmate," their mother reminded them. "Maybe I'll make you two tend her and you'll agree one baby at a time is enough."_

 _The twins exchanged surprised looks that made us laugh._

 _A contraction chose that moment to strike without warning and Celebrían grabbed her abdomen and let out a cry. I thought the boys were going to faint. They both sprang to their feet in panic and reached for her._

 _Elrond was just a swift. "Do you need to lie down again?"_

 _She nodded as another contraction hit. Galadriel left her husband's side and assisted Elrond. After the door closed, the ellon left behind headed to the wine._

" _We didn't know it would hurt that much," Elrohir murmured after downing an entire glass and holding it out for me to refill._

" _We've heard stories of our birth and how difficult it was. Does anyone know our sister's position?" Elladan asked as he too held his hand out for a refill._

Thráin looked up at the tapping against the open door. He waved Balin inside. "Have a drink. I'm almost done with this chapter.

Balin helped himself to a pre-supper red wine and settled in before the fire to wait and relax after his day. This way he could observe Thráin surreptitiously.

Thráin found his place.

" _Galadriel told me the head is down and she is ready to make her entrance," Celeborn informed us._

 _And so for three more hours we waited and paced. Supper was brought and nobody touched more than a stalk of celery._

 _Once again the bedchamber door opened and we looked to see who was leaving, as healers came and went. Lindis beckoned, "The lord and lady wish you to join them in welcoming their daughter."_

 _We allowed the boys to enter ahead of us and they hurried to the bed with identical strides. Celebrían was in a clean gown and propped upon many soft pillows in the large bed. Beside her was a tiny bundle wrapped in a small soft, maroon blanket with white and pink flowers embroidered along the edges._

 _The mother looked weary, but smiled up at her sons. "She is as perfect as you two were."_

 _While the twins hesitated, it gave Celeborn time to strike first and scoop her in his large hands. He cradled her in one arm and pulled the blanket away from her face. We thought he was going to drop her; he went so pale and his face betrayed his shock. Galadriel joined him and they had a private conversation while looking at the infant. I hoped all was well and saw the twins wanting to push in, but a force held them back. With a pat to Celeborn's arm, Galadriel motioned for Elladan to take the baby._

 _As Celeborn handed her over, he commented, "Melian shared mental images from when Lúthien was born and this baby is identical in looks."_

 _Elladan held her more carefully than I thought him capable and just as cautiously handed him to Elrohir. They were spellbound and for once had no mischievous statements of what they would do to her._

 _Without a word, Elrond took her from his youngest son and went to stand before a window. He searched the sky and his eyes lighted on a moving star in the night that had fallen while we waited for the newest member of the community to make an appearance. We gave him space for a few minutes and then I moved to one side while Glorfindel took the other and removed the baby for his first hold. In the sky, flying low was the evening and morning star of Eärendil. It twinkled brightly on its bed of ebony._

" _I was telling Adar about Arwen Undómiel, another Evenstar," Elrond still watched his father sail._

" _A fitting name for a princess," I agreed._

 _While Glorfindel held his newest charge, Elrohir ran a hand over her dark down and she opened her eyes to see who was touching her. "Adar, she had blue eyes, like Naneth."_

 _His statement had us turning away from the window and joining the twins. They were flanking Glorfindel and pressing against him as if their fëas could flow through the Balrog slayer and into their sister._

 _Elrond smiled. "Did you think she would be as you?"_

" _Well…..I didn't know what to think," Elrohir admitted. "She is so small."_

" _She is slightly larger than when you and your brother were born," Galadriel added and took the infant from Glorfindel. "You have seen your sister. Now, I need you to go to the Hall of Fire and tell all who have gathered of your sister. Also, watch the men from Bree. I have foreseen trouble from those men."_

 _They both nodded and with a last look at their sister, departed._

" _What did I miss?" Elrond moved to where Galadriel was now sitting with her granddaughter in her arms. Celeborn quickly took a spot beside her and once again claimed the baby._

" _Men of Bree have no honor. Eldacar is in danger," was all she said._

" _I'll talk with Eldacar. Has anyone informed him?" Elrond looked to where Celebrían was sleeping. "Let's take this to the other room." His heart wanted to stay with his wife and we could feel his fëa struggle to follow his own suggestion. Before I could suggest now wasn't the time to discuss anything other than how beautiful our newest princess was, Galadriel spoke._

" _Go and lie with Celebrían, iôn-nín. I will have Celeborn or Erestor advise Eldacar."_

" _I'll stay and hold Arwen. You go and continue meddling in the affairs of men," Celeborn stated to his wife, his eyes never leaving his bundle._

" _No, hervenn-nín. You will take Erestor and leave while Lindis and I see to the birthing area."_

" _Lindis has already cleaned it up," Celeborn reminded her._

" _Will you old elves leave my bedchamber so I can actually rest," Elrond requested from where he was removing his under tunic and reaching for a clean garment. "Leave Arwen, Galadriel."_

 _I saw my opening. "I still haven't introduced myself." I reached for the baby in her grandfather's arms. With a glare and great reluctance, Celeborn relinquished his hold. "I held her as I did the boys just over a century before. I let my fëa caress her so she would become accustom to my presence. Taking her to the bed, I laid her where she was when we invaded. I noticed Celebrían was sleeping and quietly left her side._

 _Galadriel remained in the antechamber as Celeborn wanted to escort her to the Hall of Fire. 'Celeborn, see to Eldacar's safety, please.' She pleaded quietly to her husband, but I overheard._

 _Celeborn reached for her hands and they shared a kiss. "I will keep our family safe this night. Come in a few minutes to the Hall of Fire and tell me what you see."_

 _With an intimate stroke down his cheek, the lady agreed._

 _I was more than a little nervous. What did they know that eluded me? I followed Celeborn and he hurried down the hall to his rooms. Soon, he appeared sporting his sword, Faenrúth._

 _"Do I need to be attired as you?" I never sported arms inside the house._

" _Yes."_

 _I swallowed and without waiting to accompany the great lord downstairs, went to my rooms and retrieved my faithful sword that I carried for thousands of years. It was my father's and held in my name for when I reached my majority. Forged in Aman, it crossed the Helcaraxë with my father._

 _I entered the hall, where a center fire roared and songs were sang to welcome little Arwen. I would have Lindir remember each detail for a sonnet on her fiftieth birthday. It was tradition in the House of Elrond._

 _Elladan and Elrohir immediately saw my weapon. 'All men are here, Erestor. We have them under surveillance.' Elladan's silent communication was picked up by several resident elves and talking halted for a moment until I mentally told everyone to continue._

 _Of Glorfindel, there was no sign, but Celeborn was sitting by himself on a raised dais where he could view everyone. I saw Eldacar approach him and moved to the lord's side._

" _I hope to see the baby in the morning. If I return home with news of another elfling and no description, my family will bring harm to my person."_

" _If you don't watch yourself tonight, you might find those here more than willing to stand in for your family," Celeborn replied so softly that Eldacar had to lean in to hear._

 _Eldacar looked surprised, "I meant no offense, Lord Celeborn."_

" _He doesn't mean you wishing to see the baby," I quickly explained. I looked at Celeborn to see if he wished to add anything._

" _Someone among the men wish you harm," Celeborn audibled so softly only we heard. "They plan to rob you."_

" _My men?" Eldacar looked around the room._

" _No. Men of Bree," Celeborn replied and stood as his wife entered. He hurried to her side and guided her to our location._

 _Galadriel showed no concern as she sat. "I have a gift for your wife, Eldacar. When you come to see the baby in the morning, I will give it to you."_

 _Eldacar frowned. "You don't know my wife. No need for gifts."_

 _Galadriel laughed. "It is a book of baby patterns. Your mother included in a letter to me that her daughter-in-law wanted to create a new pattern for your first grandchild. I knew when I left Lothlórien that sooner or later one from your house would arrive."_

" _My oldest son, Arantar, is seeing a local lass. I know women like to plan weddings and babies, so accept and on behalf of my mother and wife thank you."_

 _Galadriel stood, and so did the men out of respect. I know she said something mentally to Celeborn and glided on feet of stealth from the room._

 _Once she was out of sight, Eldacar returned to our previous conversation. "Lord Celeborn, will they attack here or on the road?"_

" _My lady says on the road so we will force their hand tonight by making you available and your money in sight."_

* * *

" _I tell you, Lord Celeborn, I think you can do better than this," Eldacar thundered. Before him on the table in the Hall of Fire was his share of the gold and silver. He brought his bags to the hall and stacked it in piles before him._

 _Celeborn nodded. "I will add five pounds of gold." He made a motion and Emoth, his personal servant left. Soon, Emoth returned with a bag and handed it to the lord. Celeborn dumped the pile of gold onto the table with a metallic clamor. He pushed the pile towards Eldacar. "Another five pounds of gold coin."_

 _Eldacar sloppily scooped the added coin into bags and stood. "I'm taking this to my horse. I'll be leaving at first light," he stated loudly and weaved his way from the room, appearing to have imbibed too much nectar of the vine. He dropped one of the bags and made a show of bending down to pick it up._

 _I motioned for Lindir to play a dancing tune and soon elves and some of the men were skipping and dancing around the large fire pit. About ten men from Bree slipped from the hall, thinking in the bedlam, they were unnoticed._

 _Celeborn motioned for his grandsons and we followed the men and watched as they worked the shadows to the stables. Inside was an area lit with several lanterns with Eldacar making a show of putting the bags of coin into his saddlebags as he hummed a tune. We saw a man pull a knife and with precision throw at the back of the heir to Valandil. In midair, an arrow struck the knife, causing it to bounce harmlessly off a wooden beam. I looked where the arrow originated and saw the golden hair of Glorfindel._

 _Eldacar spun and drew his sword as many men attacked. None reached our human guest. Celeborn and the twins threw themselves at the men, swords swinging. Glorfindel killed two with one arrow and I placed myself before Eldacar and easily drove my sword through the one who threw the knife. Celeborn wasn't in a charitable mood and soon all were dead._

 _Glorfindel gave a loud whistle and his guards entered at a run. "Please dispose of the bodies," he instructed._

 _We led a shaken Eldacar back to the house where the mayor of Bree was still enjoying his evening. As soon as we entered, all music ceased as did talking. Our blades were still red with spilled blood._

 _Eldacar approached the mayor. "Where are your men?"_

 _The portly man with salt and pepper hair looked around. "They were just here, Eldacar." He looked the tall Dúnedain over. "They should be here."_

 _A light from an entrance caught our attention as Galadriel glided into the room. "He is telling the truth. His heart is untroubled. The perpetrators are dead."_

 _Her piercing gaze caused the mayor to freeze in horror. "You mean that blood is of my men?"_

" _They wished harm to Lord Eldacar," Galadriel calmly replied._

 _The mayor sputtered he knew nothing of an attack and was assured by our lady of light she believed him._

* * *

 _I approached my lord and lady's chambers the following morning only to find Glorfindel loitering outside their door. With a cheerful smile, he greeted me. "I've been waiting for you, mellon-nín. It's been far too long since we've entered these chambers together with the pretext of offering advice on an infant."_

 _I slapped him on the back as we entered to a warm welcome. Celeborn was holding Arwen and the twins were talking softly by the window and that drew a frown from me. They looked at me and smiled innocently. I knew right then they were up to no good._

 _Celebrían slowly entered on Elrond's arm and he assisted her into a comfortable chair. She accepted her daughter and pushed her gown aside for the infant to feed._

 _Elrond approached Glorfindel and me with a hand motion for everyone to join. "What happened here last night?"_

" _What makes you think anything happened?" Celeborn asked his face stoic._

" _I woke once and my fëa felt a battle."_

" _Your iôns were horsing around in the stables," their grandfather offered a cover story. "Galadriel showed Arwen to Eldacar and the men left about an hour ago. Erestor and I sent letters to Círdan on your behalf. You are hereby relieved of any responsibility until the sun starts to regain dominance over the moon."_

 _Elrond gave Celeborn a measured stare that said he didn't believe one word, but the servants carting breakfast arrived and we made a show of appearing hungry, which wasn't an exaggeration. And for the next several years, we resumed our ritual of invading the Lord's chambers morning and night._

Thráin marked the book, stood and stretched.

Balin also stood. "You were absorbed in the book."

"I'm trying to learn about our elven friends. That book makes their lives seem current and not thousands of years ago. Come, I have questions for our elven guests."


	52. 52 Celeborn Returns Pt 1

Celeborn watched as Legolas stared into his palm as if the secrets of the world were revealed. "What is more interesting than me?" he teased.

"I beg forgiveness, my Lord." Legolas seemed flustered and very young to Celeborn at that moment. "Adar gave me this." He tilted his palm so Celeborn could see what he held. "He said it was my mother's clip she always wore with her cloak." Legolas blushed and refused to meet his elder's eyes. "I'm supposed to show this to my future wife. If she approves, I get the companion Adar wears."

"And do you have a certain elleth in mind?" Celeborn probed. They were sitting at a campfire four days out of Erebor to Caras Galadhon. The return trip was much slower as they were laden with wine Thráin sold Celeborn five three barrels outright. Elrond had one barrel on the back of a horse whose rider was killed as that was all he could wrangle from King Thráin without seeing something in return of the four legged kind. More would be delivered with returning supply wagons to Celeborn's realm and Elrond had to figure how to get his over the tall mountain range. Celeborn already decided to entrust the caravans to Haldir. He returned his attention to what Legolas was saying.

Scared, Legolas decided now was the time to let the mighty elf lord know what his father had in mind. "Adar only approves of Lady Arwen, but I'm sure you would never allow an elf such as me to court her."

"Why? You and I are distantly related. I find you less objectionable than the Ñoldo as a whole."

Legolas' mouth flew open. Staring for a shocked moment, he said the first thing he thought of, "You married a Ñoldor."

Celeborn gave a rare chuckle, "I speak from experience then."

"Has the blessed lady foreseen my wife or Arwen's husband?"

Celeborn returned to his unreadable countenance. "She has visions of Arwen's future she won't impart to me. Elrond has seen something, but again is reticent to share."

"I haven't spoken with Lord Elrond," Legolas spoke very quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure he is aware that you are going to Lothlórien to scope his only daughter out," Celeborn replied dryly, but with a hint of humor.

"How did you feel losing Lady Celebrían to Lord Elrond?" Legolas never heard any details from anyone other than his Adar, and that was when he imbibed too much wine.

"I was a proud lord, with a beautiful wife and equally stunning daughter. Heads turned when we were among the elves. I knew they weren't looking at me. I approved of Elrond, but missed my daughter on my arm. Arwen has her mother's warmth and father's looks."

Legolas' eyes went wide. "Elrond is homely."

Celeborn roared with laughter, drawing many looks to his position.

"I'm sorry, that slipped out. It's just that he is so Ñoldor in appearance and dress." Legolas was glad for the darkness of night to shroud his embarrassment.

"My daughter thought he was the cutest elf she ever laid eyes on. Those were her words said so many times, I started seeing him as adorable."

"You're joking?"

"Yes. But I had to approach Elrond with his intentions towards my daughter. Galadriel saw them wed, but centuries passed and he didn't approach me for her hand. We were building our home in Caras Galadhon and Elrond was entrenched in Imladris, also building for at least a millennia after we routed Sauron at the Battle of Gwathló. I divided my time between the Havens and Lórien, but added Imladris on my stops, as Celebrían couldn't stay away for more than a decade at a time. Your daeradar was building Amon Lanc, so it was the age of building. Letters were numerous between realms, as was travel. With Sauron back in Mordor, we knew peace during that time which hasn't existed in your young life."

Legolas' eyes were wide at the normally stoic great lord opening up to him.

Celeborn continued, "All races flourished and prospered. It was obvious to Galadriel and me that Elrond was our daughter's choice and we respected it. Elrond was so shy around her it was comical. They might still not be married, but Celebrían asked me to talk with him and scout his feelings towards her. I returned to my chambers in Imladris with news to my waiting ladies that Elrond was scared of me, mainly due to stories slightly embellished, that Glorfindel fed him incessantly for his own amusement. After Elrond was certain I wouldn't skewer him, he confessed he loved my daughter when first his eyes beheld her, but didn't think himself worthy of someone so beautiful. I wanted to agree, but also wanted to sleep with my wife, so set the record straight."

"Adar says Lord Elrond sent him a letter when I was born hoping for a wedding between Arwen and I. If I find Arwen pleasing, do I still have to approach him?"

Celeborn gave his best imitating glare. "And me. I also have a say in who she weds. He may be her father, but I still outrank him."

"I'm confused," Legolas hesitated. "I thought you approve of me?"

Celeborn remained foreboding. "As a distant cousin and friend, of course. As a potential mate for my only daeriell; I will test your character."

"Oh." Legolas went back to looking at the pendant. After a moment, he murmured, "She must have liked swans." The pendant was formed in the shape of a swan.

* * *

Elrond, Bilbo and Glorfindel joined them at the roaring campfire. Elrond was drying his hands on a small towel, which he threw at Glorfindel when finished. Glorfindel readily snagged it before it fell into the flames and tossed it in the direction of Figwit.

"Did you two leave us anything to eat?" Elrond asked as he sank into a camp chair.

"We waited," Celeborn replied and motioned for his servant, Emoth, to start serving and noticed Elrond made like gesture to Figwit. Soon they each had a steaming bowl of stew and Lembas to soak in the juice. He took a bite that made his mouth water. Swallowing, he asked. "How is the horse?"

"I found a cut under the shoe caused by an imbedded sharp stone. Arador won't be carrying me for at least two weeks. I had to pull his shoe."

"You can have my horse, Lord Elrond," Figwit offered. "I'm more than happy riding in the wagons."

Elrond smiled warmly at him. "You're a good liar. I am taking Rohirrim, so keep your mount."

Bilbo ate in silence, listening to the talk around him. He almost had to be asked twice before he realized Elrond was talking to him. "I'm sorry; I was falling asleep in my food. I find traveling with elves to be quite different than with dwarves. For one, you haven't thrown food at each other once."

Elrond grinned, "That's because Elladan and Elrohir aren't with us. They started having food fights as soon as they learned how to feed themselves. For a time, we couldn't have them sit together because they learned to rub food in the other's hair. We had a few incidences of throwing after we separated them."

Celeborn and Glorfindel both smiled at the memories.

* * *

Two days later they passed Dol Guldur and Celeborn called halt.

"Would you like to see where Sauron lived?" Elrond asked Bilbo, who was riding before him on Rohirrim.

Bilbo cranked around to look and see if Elrond was serious. "If you think it's safe?" he queried.

Elrond turned the horse to follow several warriors who were acting as scouts. "I don't feel any fell beings."

"Do you possess special powers, like Lady Galadriel?" Bilbo patted his vest pocket and his concealed ring.

"Yes, but she is older and more powerful. She came from Aman and brought gifts from the Valar with her."

"I didn't know that." Bilbo was impressed. "She spoke to me once at Imladris and I thought her an angel until she introduced herself. I didn't see Lord Celeborn at all. Was he there also?"

Elrond chuckled. "He avoids dwarves, so stayed in the family quarters until you were gone."

Bilbo took in every detail of the dilapidated structures. Celeborn didn't loiter and soon they were moving westward at a fast pace down a forest trail. They tossed Lembas around, but didn't halt more than twice until at the banks of the wide Anduin the following night. In the light of a full moon, Bilbo committed another special place to memory, of silver water flowing at a gentle place and in the distance the lights of Caras Galadhon casting a soft yellow glow.

A warrior sounded a long blast on his horn and there was silence for the space of about a minute then an answer came. Celeborn ordered half his warriors to wait for the barges and rode into the river, standing on the saddle when his horse was knee deep. Elrond did the same and hauled Bilbo to his feet. Hands held the hobbit steady as they crossed and the horse climbed the far bank. He dropped back into the saddle and helped Bilbo sit. In Lothlórien, the horses loped down familiar trails and circled south to the only entrance to the city of Caras Galadhon and the rule of keeping the gate closed at night didn't extend to the Lord of the realm.

The community was quiet at an hour past midnight and the warriors quickly tended tired horses. Emoth and Figwit took the Lord's mounts and another page took Legolas' horse when Celeborn softly issued a command.

"We'll rest tonight and bathe in the morning," Elrond explained to Bilbo. We don't exactly smell presentable so will bed down under the Mallorns in the open air." He led the way between roots that sustained the massive trees.

Bilbo didn't think trees could grow that tall as they disappeared into the night sky blocking the stars and moon. In a cranny that was quite roomy, were several beds and lit torches in brackets attached to the roots gave just enough light to see by, but not hinder sleeping.

Elrond pointed to one and sat on another. Using the toe of one boot, he heeled a boot off. Removing the other one, he pulled his socks off and tossed them on the boots. A few outer garments discarded for Figwit to clean and he was down to a thin shirt and leggings.

Glorfindel joined them upon tending his own horse. On his heels was Legolas; his eyes wide as Bilbo's in wonder at the majestic trees that made those in his forest as saplings. Glorfindel pointed to a bed and wordlessly he started disrobing, anxious for the morrow to see this wondrous place in the light of day. Glorfindel claimed a bed across from Elrond and likewise striped to his shirt and leggings. He noticed Bilbo in a bed tucked between two narrow roots. "Is the lord of the manor joining us?" Glorfindel spoke loud enough for Bilbo to hear.

"He felt out Galadriel upon crossing the river and she knew his fëa was nearby so waited up for him. He went to bathe and spend what is left of the night in his own bed."

Bilbo suddenly longed for his home and bed.

* * *

"Bind your hair," Galadriel lazily protested as her husband joined her in their bed on top of the trees. Although cool, it didn't drive them inside to their two other bedchambers. "Better yet, let me dry it." She rose; her ghostly gown shimmering white in the light of _Ithil_.

Celeborn also rose and pulled her to him, hands on each side of her waist. They didn't kiss, but looked into the other's eyes as her hands started glowing. There was a tingling along his scalp as she started at the top and glided down the silver strands to the ends. He turned his back and she finished.

"Lose the robe," she commanded as she moved back to their bed.

"Lose the gown," he countered as he worked a sash and watched her open a few buttons and let hers drop to the floor. She crawled across his place to her own and drew a thick, white down comforter over her breasts. Joining her, he let his body relax on the comfortable mattress and allowed the tension of the war and hard ride evaporate. Reaching for her hand and linking fingers, he merged their fëas. She searched for hidden injuries and he her stress. Satisfied and happy to be reunited, he asked first in what became a silent conversation. _'And what did you do while I was helping the dwarves?'_

' _Gave intimate details of our sex life to Arwen and Azthêla.'_

' _Good, I'll quiz her on her knowledge in front of her father and Legolas in the morning.'_

Galadriel issued a small laugh. _'So Thranduil felt it was time!'_

' _I wasn't going to tell him what you saw. Besides, you have never shared your vision regarding Arwen. I asked Elrond and he got upset and said he couldn't talk about it. I fail to understand what could be so bad.'_ Galadriel sobered and he felt her fëa starting to withdraw. _'Don't go. I'll not ask.'_

' _It's just I don't want to be pressured into divulging something that might not happen. I've seen Legolas wandering Middle Earth, but we might be wrong. Arwen and he might be each other's soul mates. I hope so, but feel we are running out of time in Middle Earth.'_

He untangled their fingers and brought her hand to his lips in the first caress he offered. He kissed her palm and felt her roll on her side and her hand dropped to his bare chest where she lightly stroked. _'I feel it also. Of course, any contact with Sauron leaves me unsettled for years. How is Arwen's arm?'_ He changed the subject.

' _Almost healed. I kept her entertained with stories of our courtship and marriage. I told her we need to start on her trousseau. That way she wasn't riding her horse or practicing with her sword. She confided she needs more practice after facing an orc. I told her you would see to it.'_

' _And I shall. You don't need to show me what you talked about.'_ He laughed as she slapped his stomach. Her hand had progressively working lower.

' _For that I won't. It helped pass the time and was fun to remember that far back. Oh…'_ She threw a leg over him and used her arms to hold her up to see into his face in the light of _Ithil._ _'Arwen prompted a memory of Lúthien and I have a question.'_

"I've been gone for over two weeks and you want to talk about my dead cousin?" He spoke aloud in disbelief.

' _Please, not so loud. I never got out of you why Lúthien would go into our bedchamber before we wed.'_

Celeborn's eyes were still wide. _'I don't remember or care. Tell you what; I'll dredge up a memory or two for you if you tell me your vision of Arwen's husband.'_

Her eyes narrowed, _'You couldn't handle it.'_

' _What makes you think you can take what Lúthien may have been doing in our bedchamber? I didn't show you anything for a reason, hervess.'_

Galadriel looked puzzled, face hidden in the shadows. _'After all this time, I didn't know we had secrets.'_

' _You keep lots of things from me.'_ He gently moved her off him and rose. Shouldering his robe on, he walked to edge of the flet, his back to her. _'I don't want to go back to that room before you, Galadriel. You removed the bad memories and replaced them with ones I cherish. Lúthien didn't mean anything by her actions. You know I always protected and made excuses for her. After her time in the Halls of Mandos, she was a different elf. I took an oath when I asked her to my chambers to not disclose what we talked about to you, ever. I can tell by your asking she never said a word, and your mirror didn't spill its hidden knowledge.'_

Intrigued, Galadriel slipped from under the warm cover and into her gown. Padding barefoot to his side, she also gazed at the stars they both so loved. _'Something about Lúthien?'_

He gave a silent nod, eyes on the sky above and its millions of stars.

' _Oh, Celeborn, I would never have you forsake a vow, but you are unfair. I too had memories I swore never to reveal or visit and you dragged them from me. How much lower am I in your sight?'_ Her tone turned supercilious. _'After all this time you still think being married to a kinslayer beneath you.'_

He twisted his head fast enough to slap her in the face with his hair. _'You took no oath. It is past and will remain in the shadows of time. Keep your silly secret about Arwen. I'll find out in time if it's worth knowing.'_

' _Fine.'_ Leaving him to his memories, she grabbed her robe and quietly left the flet and with heavy heart visited her mirror. Funny, she wanted him home and in her arms and they started with a fight in the hours before dawn. She wasn't sure who started it, but wiped a tear that found a path down her nose. Only he had the power to tear her down with few words. As she descended, she threw out words that represented their marriage; love, passion, tempest, secrets, jealously, wrath.

The mirror was waiting as if it knew she would make an appearance sooner than later. In sorrow, she leaned over the water with a hand gripping each side, something she rarely did. The power of the mirror had the ability to render her unconscious if she ventured too close. Now, she wanted to harm herself. The mirror immediately started showing her the ancient past. She saw Lúthien and Celeborn enjoying a close relationship. She saw Lúthien's loneliness at being the only child of the rulers and how she had a commonality with Celeborn as he too was treated with deference for his title. They were constant companions and soon a younger Galathil trailed after them, making a trio of young royals against the world. They would play, dance, hunt and laugh together.

Then the Ñoldor came and Celeborn stopped associating with Lúthien as he pursued her instead. When they were parted with his knowledge of the kinslaying, Celeborn was hostile and reclusive. He hunted, patrolled and paced the tunnels of Menegroth, giving hard stares to anyone who wished his time. Lúthien tried to pull him back into the click, but he resisted. Then came the time they lived together and Celeborn took their bedchamber. For the first time, the mirror spilled its secrets. Celeborn consulted with Lúthien on how to decorate the rooms in the fashion of Aman. Melian would join them and impart her knowledge. He used the king's top warriors as furniture movers and painters, making Galadriel smile. Lúthien oversaw the final transformation of the rooms and added feminine touches. There were intent discussions between the two, but she wasn't privy to the words. Just as Galadriel thought the mirror would go dark, it changed again. Arwen, in the throes of passion with a man over her, and then her granddaughter was wandering alone, grief written on her face. In despair, she was under the Mallorns and died; alone without loved ones at her side. The awful scene changed and Celeborn was walking the trees alone and in sorrow stumbled upon her body. With great grief he buried her deep in the earth. The shock of her body responding to euphoria of young love and sexual stimulus, to the death of her beloved granddaughter overwhelmed Galadriel and she fainted, striking her head on the edge of the stone basin.

The breaking of their fëas had Celeborn running down the stairs, glad that the early hours made the steps devoid of elves or he would most likely run over them. He found her on the grass, a lump on her temple and blood running down her face. _'What did you see my golden queen?'_ he wondered as he scooped her up and carried her to the healers in a flet near the stables. There was activity in the large medical tree as Celeborn took his injured home in the wagons and they were now within the city as the barges had arrived. Elrond's injured were also among the numbers.

Elrond awoke and sat up. He grabbed his boots and ran to the healer's flet. Climbing the stairs three at a time, he entered and looked around. His features morphed into sadness as he beheld Celeborn sitting beside the bed holding her hand.

Celeborn knew the hand on his shoulder. "Iôn-nín," he greeted without looking up.

Elrond motioned the young healer away. In relief, he hastened to assist one of Elrond's soldiers still recovering from severe injuries at the hands of a troll. Placing his long fingers on her head, he let healing power flow to the wound. "In all the years I was married to Celebrían, never once when I returned after an absence did our first night end in a healing wing."

"Your greetings were perfunctory and boring."

"Been peeking in my bedchamber again?" Elrond quipped as he worked.

"I never understood what my daughter saw in you. I was approached many times by Sindar elves for her hand and she repulsed them all."

"She prefers Ñoldor over the progeny of Moriquendi. Like her naneth, she was smart as she was beautiful." It was an old game they played when worried.

Celeborn snorted. "Galadriel married me so I'm not convinced of her intelligence. Her fëa was weary and I pushed her away when I should have embraced her."

"Do I want to know?"

' _We argued about secrets, mine and hers,'_ Celeborn switched to silent communication. As Lord, he couldn't have any problems become gossip.

' _Maybe you should tell each other. I've never known any issue you two couldn't work through together.'_

' _And break confidences that Lúthien entrusted me with; I think not.'_

Elrond threw him a surprised look.

' _Don't bother looking for it, Elrond. It was never written in your books. Just some personal things between myself and Lúthien."_

' _What did you hit Galadriel with for asking?'_

Celeborn snarled and rose; fist clinched.

Elrond also straightened and faced him.

Glorfindel stepped between them. "The night sentry came to me when the Lord was seen running down his stairs. I noticed Elrond's bunk was empty and a quick trip to the Lady's mirror and a residue of blood on the lip led me here." Having their attention, he switched to their minds. _'I know you would never strike your wife and Elrond is out of line. What happened?'_

Elrond bowed his head in a silent apology and went back to tending Galadriel while Celeborn resumed his seat and reached again for her hand.

* * *

Galadriel opened her eyes and saw her son-in-law bending over her and a bright room in the background.

"Do you wish me to avenge you, my lady?" Elrond said with humor.

She managed a smile, although her temple tightened and a sharp pain lanced through her head causing a headache. "Please do. The mirror needs to be taught not to do this to me."

"Did Celeborn finish in one minute?" Glorfindel let his presence be known.

"Oh, please don't make me laugh," Galadriel begged.

Elrond motioned for a healer to bring a pain draught. Lifting her head, he told her to drink it all.

' _Are you still mad at me?'_ Celeborn spoke into her mind, but allowed Glorfindel and Elrond to hear. The other healers who also could eavesdrop discretely gave them space.

' _You come home after routing Sauron's forces and instead of greeting you properly as a wife should, I demand you tell me something that happened in the First Age and before. I am a horrible, nagging wife.'_

' _I knew you were difficult before we married. Ours has never been a normal union. I fear Celebrían was too much our child or Elrond would still have a wife. I will tell you about Lúthien, but not tonight.'_

 _'That's all I ask,'_ she murmured and was fast asleep after the last syllable.

Celeborn felt weariness wash over him also. A new endgame was starting. He felt it.

' _Are we going to be present when you disclose your information?'_ Elrond asked.

' _I'm going to extract something about Arwen from her, so no,'_ Celeborn answered and saw Elrond's eyes darken and his face harden.

Glorfindel looked surprised. _'Elrond, is all not right with Arwen?'_ His oath of protection extended around Elrond's children, whom he loved as his own.

"I had the same vision," Elrond ground out in anguish. He placed a hand over his eyes to block the memory. "I will send her to her naneth if my plans fail."

Celeborn stood and placed a hand on one shoulder while Glorfindel offered comfort with his own hand.

' _Arwen is in danger? Is it Legolas?'_ Celeborn spoke into their minds as his grave questions would have aroused suspicions of the healers and warriors still awake.

' _It is much worse and no, Legolas is nowhere near her. That alone tells me they won't wed. Maybe if they did, what I saw can be averted. I will push for them to wed._ '

' _Should I place a guard on her?'_ Glorfindel asked.

' _I didn't get a timeframe, just…..she died,'_ Elrond finished as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The elf lords jerked as if Elrond struck them in anger. They stared at the other in shock. Death of an elf was serious and one beloved as Arwen unconscionable.

' _We will take her to the Havens in the spring. I will send a letter to Círdan this day,'_ Celeborn vowed.

Elrond wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded. He looked down at Galadriel, face unmarred by the weight she carried in sleep. "Get some rest. Soon we will meet and talk," Elrond stated aloud and led the lords from the room.


	53. 53 Celeborn Returns Pt 2

Galadriel didn't remember drifting off, but did know the bad taste in her mouth when she woke denoted a trip to the healing flet.

"Did you have another revelation about Arwen?"

She opened her eyes into unreadable blues. "Yes…. It overwhelmed me with its graphic detail. That and I was overtired with you gone."

"Elrond told Glorfindel and I while you were unconscious that our daeriell will die. I wish you had told me, hervess-nín."

"I couldn't."

"It won't happen. She sails in the spring."

"No, Celeborn, she can't." Finally she saw a crack in his stoic facial expression as he glared at her in open shock. Lest anyone overhear, she added silently, _'I've had more visions and she is tied to Middle Earth. If she leaves, Sauron will win.'_

' _So our fate is tied to our beloved daeriell? You said fate took our daughter and it had to be. Why does it have to be our family that suffers so? Has your mirror told you that?'_ He didn't mean to be so stern with all she suffered just hours before, but patience wasn't his virtue.

' _It's not our family, but Elrond's. It's his fate. We tied our destiny to his.'_

' _I don't understand.'_

' _The King of Gondor will defeat Sauron,'_ she patiently explained.

' _I'm aware of that. For centuries you've said as much, even when Gondor still had a king. When the line was lost and a steward took its place, you held your opinion.'_

' _I know the king that will defeat Sauron. My earlier portents were a presage to the final battle.'_

' _You're talking in riddles again. I take that as your way of telling me I am not privy to his identity?'_ He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

' _It's the child, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Finally, our wait is over. No more Dúnadain will be born this side of the final battle.'_

' _How does Arwen fit into the picture?'_ He had to ask, although he was sure he knew the answer.

' _What does any young man wish from a woman?'_ Galadriel countered.

' _Does Elrond know?'_ He felt shock at what his wife was freely disclosing. Usually it was like pulling teeth to get information she knew would upset him.

' _I'm not sure.'_

' _Before this day is out, I will know.'_ Celeborn vowed.

' _Right now, I'm starving.'_

He motioned for a healer. "Bring my lady breakfast."

With a respectful bow of his head in deference, the healer hurried away.

She reached up and stroked his face. _'I would kiss you if Elrond hadn't forced that vile concoction down my throat.'_

He ghosted a smile. _'I'll eat with Elrond and Arwen. I want to be present when the youngsters meet.'_

' _When can I leave this hard bed?'_

' _When Elrond says you can. Do I have to post guards?'_ He actually smiled at the thought.

' _Tell Elrond after breakfast he better release me or all your guards won't stand a chance against Nenya.'_

He rose and leaned over her. _'I'll pass on your message, although I'm sure he is aware keeping you here is risking a war of the rings.'_

' _Hmmmmp,'_ she groused in his mind. _'I would put my powers and ring against his more powerful ring any day.'_

A servant arrived with a tray and stood by the bed while the Lord and Lady held hands and looked in each other's eyes with amusement. Without a glance in his direction, the great lord departed.

* * *

Elrond knocked upon Arwen's chambers. The door, carved from a slab of Mallron, was opened by Bethíel, who smiled and stepped aside. "You weren't expected back this way. Lady Arwen will be delighted."

"Would you tell her she has a caller," Elrond requested and walked to the balcony to catch the early morning heat of the rising sun.

"Adar," Arwen cried and rushed into his arms that opened automatically when he heard his moniker. He kissed her brow while she added, "I didn't think you were coming this way for years."

With another squeeze, he released his youngest and followed her back inside the sitting chamber where Bethíel served tea in white cups adorned with Mallorn leaves scored with gold mined from Erebor centuries before. When Arwen's personal servant departed, her father questioned, "Did your daernaneth tell you of our trip?"

"She said there was a large battle and many were killed. She informed everyone here to expect losses of loved ones and made preparations of families to sail in the fall to come. Many elleth felt their fëas severed, but are waiting for official word. I visited with everyone who thinks they are sailing."

With great pride in his tone and eyes, he replied, "You are a great help to your daernaneth. All armies suffered great losses, including my warriors. I lost fifteen, but only three were wed. If I can get your Daeradar to part with a horse, I will go home to Imladris before the pass closes to inform our community and have Winter Solstice with Estel. I'm assuming the wives will sail with those from here. Your brothers stayed behind to help Lord Dáin of the Iron Hills route a band of orcs taking refuge in a ravine near his front gate. You know they won't turn down a fight with an orc. I'm not sure they'll come this way, but hope."

Arwen didn't get an answer from her beloved daernaneth on who her future husband might be, but Galadriel let it slip Elrond also knew. Now that they had a rare moment alone, she asked. "Daernaneth says you have foreknowledge on who my future husband will be. What can you share with me?" She didn't miss the fleeting ghost of anguish that crossed her father's face and hers sported a frown at the sight.

"She is mistaken. I saw something else, not your intended." Elrond spoke sharper than he usually did with her and grimaced at the memory of Arwen dying amongst the winter leaves of Lothlórien.

"But they are related, aren't they, Adar? The memory pains you, I can see it. How can my wedding bring such anguish for you?"

He forced a smile. "Visions are just that, pen neth. Not all come to pass or are presented accurately. Did your daernaneth tell you, she got only one half a vision on a horse race after the battle?" That got his desired result of turning the conversation away from his pain and she laughed.

"She told me. All she said, was the Valar were certainly amused and bored to have done such a thing."

"Oh if the Valar had a hand in it; I'm sure your naneth was paying them a visit."

Arwen sobered at the thought of her mother. "I miss her."

"As do I. Someday, you will know the joining of your fëa. It takes much perseverance to stay in Middle Earth after a death of a spouse. I know Thranduil stays for his kingdom and son….. Oh, I forgot, pen neth, Legolas came with us."

"Wonderful," Arwen exclaimed in excitement. I haven't seen him since…." she trailed off, enthusiasm waning. "He was wonderful on the trip to the Havens."

"Back then he was always trying to impress the twins or please his adar. Little Legolas is all grown up. I'll let him tell you what brings his royal highness to Lothlórien." Elrond finished his tea and stood. "I told him we would be joining him for breakfast."

Arwen jumped up and headed to her bedchamber. "Give me a moment to prepare. Since you just sprang this on me, I'm not ready to greet a prince." The door shut on anything else she might say.

Elrond smiled at the closed door. He sincerely hoped his daughter and Legolas were chosen by the Valar for each other and his fears could be laid to rest of her choosing a mortal life. He would fight that fate with everything in him. He still mourned Elros' choice.

* * *

Bilbo indulged himself with the elven baths while in Imladris although his fellow travelers opted for a fountain, so he was familiar with what soaps and oils were for. Done with his pleasurable bath, he dressed in his last set of clean clothes. In the mountain he washed them often, but seven days on the road used his clean garments and he was wondering where the laundry facilities were located. Stepping out into the bright sun, he saw a greater number of elves than lived at Rivendell.

"Master Bilbo," Figwit called as he rose from a bench. "I've been waiting to take you to Lord Celeborn's home."

Bilbo fell in step, his head never ceasing its swinging from right to left so not to miss a thing.

Figwit noticed and sported an amused smile. "I felt the same my first trip here. You will have plenty of time to explore the city."

"As long as I find a laundry and soon," Bilbo replied. "These are my last clean clothes."

"I've been told your nest Lord Elrond pointed out to you is your home while you are here. Just set what needs washed in a pile and a servant will see to them."

"Can we detour back to my bed? I don't want to wear these for days on end waiting for my other clothes to be laundered. In fact when I stayed in the mountain, I washed my own."

Figwit immediately took another path and soon they were back in Bilbo's nook nestled between the roots.

Bilbo quickly took a dirty bag from his pack and looked around. "Where do I place it?"

Figwit pointed to a spot on a root that was hewn flat for a table top. "Up there. I see Lord Glorfindel has his laundry ready for pickup. Unlike Bilbo's bag, a pile of dirty clothes was strewn across the root. With patients, Figwit gathered them to him and folded them into an orderly pile. "I'll be sleeping here, as will the warriors of Imladris. Lord's Elrond, Glorfindel and Legolas will stay in Lord Celeborn's talan. After your climb, you'll see why your place is on the ground."

Each bend in the stairs up the largest tree in Caras Galadhon brought new sights and Figwit stopped often, both to allow Bilbo to rest, but to point out the sights.

Bilbo forgot to close his mouth standing on the landing before one short flight of stairs led to a massive talan on his left. At the base of the stairs were two elven guards with spears in hand and swords on waists. He would hate to be challenged by them. "Just when I didn't think it possible to be any more surprised on this trip, I am. I don't possess the sentiments to describe the majesty of these trees."

"I'm sure by the time we reach Imladris; your vast repertoire of verses will impress even Lindir," Figwit replied with humor.

"I shall endeavor to do just that," Bilbo affirmed.

Figwit pointed out a few sights from that lofty height. "I'll take you to the top of the tree if the Lord permits; where you can see all the way to Dol Guldur."

"Oh my." Bilbo was impressed.

They walked unchallenged by the guards to another level and entered a large hall. Here several elves mingled and some sang and played harps and flutes. This was almost like Imladris, Bilbo decided, although the songs were slightly different.

Legolas joined him and with a slight bow Figwit left them alone. "They are saying Lady Galadriel sustained a slight injury last night. She won't be joining us this morning, but Lady Arwen will."

"Have you seen Lady Arwen yet?" Bilbo asked. He was aware Legolas was looking at Elrond's daughter as a possible wife.

"Lord Elrond went directly to her chambers and will escort her here."

"Are you nervous?" If Bilbo were in his place, he would be petrified.

"I haven't seen Arwen for about five hundred years. After her naneth was brutalized by orcs; my adar and I took our best warriors as part of an honor guard to the Havens. The family of Elrond was in no shape to be burdened with security while they had the fragile fëa of Lady Celebrían to transport. We traveled very slowly as the lady tired rapidly and the slightest movement of her litter depleted her fëa; so that either a parent or Elrond was constantly replenishing her. The litter was carried by her family and lords. Most of the trip was the twins or Erestor and Glorfindel on the ends. They wouldn't let anyone lower status than lord carry her. I took a few turns and was honored when she spoke to me. Lord Elrond feared we wouldn't make the Havens in time so we moved day and night with very few stops. The elves sang the most beautiful songs to keep our spirits uplifted." Legolas stopped talking as Elrond and Arwen entered.

Glorfindel leaned down and whispered in Bilbo's ear. "He is nervous. Normally Legolas doesn't talk that much."

Bilbo responded with a small smile.

Elrond looked around and spotted Glorfindel by Legolas and Bilbo. Escorting his daughter, he approached.

Arwen focused on Legolas first. "The sun shines brightly upon our meeting, Prince Legolas. My hour was dark when we last met."

"I see the clouds have broken and sun shines upon you once more. The days have been kind to you," Legolas replied with a hand to his heart and he issued a slight bow.

"What brings you to my daerodhrons lair?" Arwen asked brightly. The thought he was coming to see her far from her thoughts.

Legolas quickly threw a glance to Elrond and Glorfindel and they offered no assistance. Seeing he was on his own, he replied. "I'm traveling."

"I informed Legolas you would show him this fair land," Elrond inserted.

"I would love to. We can catch up and you must tell me all about yourself," Arwen replied with grace. In deference to Bilbo, they all spoke Westron after the initial greeting in traditional Sindarin.

Their attention was diverted to the doorway and several elves carting barrels of wine into the hall.

"There you are," Glorfindel called out and moved to intercept. "If you would follow me, I'll show you their resting places."

He started to move towards his quarters when, "Daro" had the elves halting in their tracks. Celeborn made his appearance and glared at the smiling Vanyar. "Since when does an outcast from Taniquetil give orders in my home?"

Glorfindel looked the part of an injured guest. "I was going to save them from being consumed within a week."

Celeborn motioned for one to be placed on a special holder in the main hall.

"Noooo, you can't let these peasant Sindar near that nectar," Glorfindel wailed. It was much a repeat of his remonstration in Thranduil's tent.

Celeborn ignored the wayward elf. "Take one to my largest bedroom and the other to my study."

"I will be sleeping in Lord Celeborn's master bedchamber. Please move my belongings," Glorfindel instructed Emoth.

Emoth smiled and preceded the servants to the private wing of his lord and lady.

"You may imbibe until you fall off a chair in this hall," Celeborn addressed the situation.

Glorfindel followed the servants to where the keg was being placed on an engraved holder.

"It's not even breakfast," Elrond called after him.

Glorfindel gave up his pretense of coveting wine and rejoined Elrond, who relinquished Arwen to her grandfather for a hug and kiss.

Celeborn took her face in both his large hands and looked deep into her soul. "Daeriell-nín, you will have a long talk with me on why you went to Dol Guldur."

"Yes, Daeradar," Arwen replied meekly as Legolas looked on. He never knew a grandparent. That was one of the things that drew him to Tauriel. She was an orphan and he only had a father.

Celeborn escorted Arwen on his arm to his private dining room. Following were the lords and sons of Halung.

Elrond put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and with a smile stated, "The last non-elf at Lord Celeborn's table was King Thráin only a few weeks ago. Much water has flowed down the Anduin since then."

Bilbo was quickly learning elvish phrases and their meanings. Walking beside the tall elf, he nodded, but didn't reply, once again was absorbing everything new.

* * *

Azthêla entered the healing talan with her Lady's clothes and a hair brush. She was still in bed with her returned husband when a knock on their bedchamber had her rushing to dress and hasten to her lady's rooms for clothing. Absorbed with her husband, she missed the silent call Celeborn issued to Elrond on the grounds far below. She and her husband lived in the Lord's talon as she served the Lady and him, as warrior and advisor to the Lord. Just down the hall, Bethíel also resided when Lady Arwen was in residence.

When Elrond, Arwen and Celeborn entered the healing hall after breakfast, Galadriel was dressed and expecting to be escorted home.

"We were just coming to find you," she announced with determination to Elrond.

Standing, she took one step towards the door when Celeborn silently commanded, _'It would look bad for the witch of Caras Galadhon to be forcibly restrained on the bed like a crazy elleth.'_

She glared at her husband, but sat in the chair she just vacated.

Elrond smiled; for he and Arwen heard clearly what was said. He imparted more healing to the lump that was all but invisible to the eye. He allowed his fëa to search hers, looking for signs of additional injury or pressure on her brain. Her eyes were bright and clear, as was her fëa. Standing back, he held his hand out and helped her stand.

Azthêla stifled her laughter as she too heard Celeborn's mental command. Gathering the nightgown, robe and brush, she quickly departed.

"She is free to leave the flet….. Providing she spends the day in her rooms away from visitors and noise," Elrond decreed.

"I was hoping for a long soak in my bathing pool." Galadriel was firm.

"Not alone," Elrond countered.

Celeborn moved to take her hand for support and determine for himself that she was recovering. "No worries. We will see you at supper." Without waiting for a reply, he led the Lady of the Wood away.

"I want you to spend time with Legolas today," Elrond quickly addressed Arwen, lest she have other plans. The sooner he got them together, the better.

"What about Mr. Baggins?" Arwen inquired.

"Don't worry about Bilbo. I have Figwit lined up to give him a tour."

"He could join us," she offered.

Elrond looked pained and felt his six thousand plus years. "Not today."

* * *

Lying back in her husband's arms Galadriel relaxed in the swirling waters of a natural whirlpool and let him help carry her burdened fëa. He was the only one who knew the taxing toll she endured for them.

Alone, without eavesdropping ears, he spoke aloud, "What vision overwhelmed you?"

"I saw for the first time you and Lúthien in our bedchamber at Menegroth. That vision alone has me wondering…..why now? She was helping you decorate, as was Mablung and Beleg. You had long, intense talks with her, but I wasn't allowed to know the content, which is strange. I thought the mirror would darken, but without warning the scene changed to Arwen and the image that haunts me."

"One where she dies?" he asked.

"It has to be."

He turned her in his arms to look in her face. "You will allow our only daeriell to die?"

Placing a hand on his submerged chest, she tried to explain. "Arwen's fate is tied to Middle Earth. She must stay and see it finished…..for the sake of this land and men."

His hands dripped as he cupped her face. "It's time to share. Help me understand the burden you and Elrond have and this union I oppose."

Her blue eyes looked sad and old suddenly. "As you wish." She took his hands and allowed him to see Arwen's death and him burying her. When she broke the link, tears were flowing down his cheeks also. "You wanted this, there is more." Once again she led him into her inner thoughts and he saw a young human male of striking good looks standing under the Mallorns. Arwen stepped from around a tree and into his arms and they shared a kiss like her grandparents did when either parting or greeting the other. The memories evaporated like a rising mist and they looked at each other.

"Aragorn?" He guessed, and somehow knew; even though the child Estel didn't look like this yet.

"And the one who takes Arwen's heart."

"And life," he ended bitterly.

Galadriel reached out and stroked his cheek. "All the more reason to cherish her for this last short season."

"We okay now?" He allowed his hands to stroke over her breasts and his eyes followed. He wanted to move on to pleasant pursuits.

"One final question." She smiled at his grimace and inaudible bad word he mouthed. "Lúthien was helping, but never let me know. How come you didn't tell me after we wed what were you two talking about or she was assisting you?"

His hands stopped groping and he stared into her eyes. "That's two questions." He saw her start to protest and continued, "We were friends for a long time before you. Your vision told you that much. She was having a hard time losing her two best friends to matrimony and knew after the wedding I wouldn't be available and wanted alone time like we used to have. It was a goodbye of sorts. When you took over those rooms, you drove memories of her in those chambers far away." He smiled and drew her to him for a kiss. "I have a hard time seeing any other elleth's face when you are in my arms."

"I do believe you on the last, but you left something out; something you took an oath never to disclose." She knew she hit the mark when he flushed and looked down.

"That is hard for me, as it's so personal and disturbing," he mumbled.

Galadriel took a long, manicured fingernail and poked under his chin, lifting his head until eyes were meeting. "Now I want the details; oath or not."

He swallowed. "When she told me, I made us both swear an oath never to talk about it again or ever tell you. I didn't want to hurt the elleth I loved and still do," he added and settled his hands on her waist, settling her on his outstretched legs as he floated in the swirling waters. "I asked her to our bedchambers for a female touch; as I didn't have a clue how to decorate. While we were planning, she confided that she always thought she and I would wed, being we were both royal. She also said she was jealous of you and my affections for you. Galadriel, I was stunned by her admission. I saw her as nothing more than a cousin and friend. She always thought we had time and I was very young. If Melian ever knew or suspected, she didn't say a word. We talked about it in detail over several visits and in the end she seemed to understand, I was not hers."

"Do you think that may have been a reason she chose a man instead of elf?" Galadriel asked, still recovering her shock; more intrigued that he still had secrets after seven millennia of wedlock.

"I don't think at all where elleth are concerned. Lúthien gave me new understanding into your minds and it's a mess in there. Being married to you for three ages of this world confirmed my role is to love you and not get burned by your brightness. I'm the moth to your flame."

Heart lighter at his admission, she glowed with joy. "I feel better now, but still want memories from you that we can share, and especially the one where she confided that to you."

"If I say yes, will you let it drop for now?" He settled his hands on her waist and started moving deeper into the pool.

"What do you think?" she teased and held her breath for what she knew was coming. True to his nature, he rolled her under him and they proceeded to wrestle and make love in the water.

* * *

As he did for centuries, Celeborn escorted his wife to their evening meal. After their morning romp in the pool; they retired to their private chambers where he insisted she rest and not tax her eyes. He read to her the Lay of Lúthien and added detail from his memories including the uncomfortable admission from Lúthien. He showed her all the conversations; glad that troublesome burden was finally where it belonged, shared with his wife, and he told her as much making her glow with joy.

They were a warm, loving couple that evening to the wise and knowing elves, but to Bilbo, they were stoic and unapproachable. He was present and in the company of Elrond and Glorfindel when all talking stopped; as was normal when the Lord and Lady arrived.

Galadriel felt a disturbance emanating from the hobbit that wasn't present at Imladris and turned a fierce, indomitable gaze upon their hapless guest.

Unsure why he was center of her attention, Bilbo bowed low.

"You have awakened a mighty force, Bilbo Baggins." Her epitaph stifled all conversation in the great hall that had resumed.

Bilbo found himself center of every elf's gaze and looked around; first for a friendly face and secondly to see how they perceived the great lady's words.

Focusing on the tall lady, he stammered, "I….I…I'm not sure what that means."

"Nor do I," she admitted. "I sense in my fëa, more than know for certain that you are tied to our fate. Go home, Master Baggins. We will watch over the Shire until your part in all this is revealed."

Bilbo dared a question, "Lady Galadriel, what is my fate?"

She looked deep into his little soul and smiled, "We will meet again and have an adventure. Of the nature, I know not what, but I see the face of a hobbit that has a greater adventure than you."

"I would like to meet the hobbit whose adventure is supplants mine," he replied.

She smiled one last time and let her fingers rest against Celeborn's and he escorted her away.


	54. 54 Caravan To Erebor Pt 1

Kili was carried to Dáin's family home and placed on a bed in a room that housed several beds. Thorin usually slept in the room with Balin, when their travels took them to the far east.

A healer promptly arrived with a bag of supplies. "Word reached me that ah Durin was injured. I assumed it was Dáin."

Kili grunted in pain, "No, a lesser Durin."

Fili slipped in and stayed out of the way, but Kili spotted him.

"Where's Tauriel? She heals better than any healer the dwarves can muster."

"I'll talk after you're properly bandaged and medicated." Fili sat on a bed. As the healer worked, he looked around the room. Thick furs graced the stone floor and the beds were layered with thick blankets and furs of high quality. A wash basin was at one end and large mirror. Dressers were spotted here and there and each bed had its own nightstand and lamp. Now, all the lamps were turned on, giving a warm golden glow to what was a chilly room.

The healer gathered his bag off a chair and straightened. "Give yer shoulder two weeks before riding, an ah month before fighting."

He left and Fili quickly slid onto the chair, leaning forward and linking his fingers, thumbs pressing into each other. His eyes never left his brother. "Elladan and Elrohir came. They found Tauriel."

Kili's eyes widened and he fought the drug coursing through his system the healer provided to make him sleep. "Is she injured?"

Fili shook his head, sad at the news he had to give. "She left, Kili. They tracked her to the east where she met up with Easterlings and they rode off together. There's a lot we don't know about her. Maybe she was involved with them and Thranduil found out and ran her off. You know elves. They talk in riddles when a yes or no would suffice."

"I won't believe it until she tells me she doesn't want me," Kili replied as weariness caused his eyes to close.

Fili watched his brother's bare chest rise and fall in rhythm of a sleeping dwarf. A hand on his shoulder caused him to look up into Dwalin's sympathetic eyes.

"A servant will sit with him. Ye need ta clean up an eat."

As he rose, he spoke quietly, "For the first time, I regret leaving the safety of Ered Luin."

Dwalin smiled slightly and laid an arm across his shoulders as he led his cousin away. "That's the most mature statement you've ever made. Shows life is starting ta knock some sense into yer thick Durin skull."

"Does maturity always come at such a high price?"

"Yep," Dwalin quipped as they passed the servant, an old dwarf, who nodded in greeting.

* * *

Kili didn't protest as he was helped onto the wagon seat, eyes staring blindly ahead. Normally he would have pitched a fit and been threatened half a dozen times by Dwalin and Dáin. He refused to answer questions or talk, even to Fili and that had his brother worried. It was eight days from the day they arrived in the Iron Hills to them pulling out again. This time, many wagons, pulling personal items and families started rolling towards Erebor. It was raining and just a couple degrees above freezing, causing Fili to shiver and pull his fur cape closer to his throat. He was riding the ram and leading four ewes by halter.

Dáin led his people. A few times he circled back and checked to see how his mother and wife were faring in the lead wagon with Kili. He trotted his boar by them and down the line of wagons lumbering along, wheels creaking with loads too heavy, pulled by rams and boars. Several wagons were loaded with poultry and fresh food and would return for more supplies. His army, which was being turned over to Glóin for the return trip, was guarding the caravan. Dáin knew they were vulnerable and had too many dwarrowdams and young to protect should they be attacked. He reckoned Thrór and Thráin had it much worse and thought back to that day.

 _He was working with the smithies, learning how to shoe animals and repair and make anything that required metal. He knew the Iron Hills provided the finest Iron ore in all Middle Earth and as a youngster approaching adulthood, he was sitting in meetings regularly with his father, and now paying attention._

 _A page ran into the forges and looked frantically around until he was spotted, dripping in sweat and swinging a large, heavy mallet against a bar of molten iron. He was tasked this day to make a Warhammer from scratch. He took the ore laden rocks, melted ore from their seams and broke them to recover every ounce of precious material. He used a pre-measured block of steel to pour the amount of metal he needed. Now he was forming the large head. Shouting got his attention and he saw the page screaming at him. Letting his half-finished project drop_ _onto the edge of the furnace, he dodged swinging mallets to his target._

" _What do ye need?" He wanted to finish before sundown and any interruption meant added time to a long day._

" _Master Dáin, ah raven came from Erebor. Ah dragon has attacked."_

 _Dáin forgot his assigned project and ran behind the page, through the halls and up flights of stairs. He didn't halt, until panting stood at his father's side. Náin had tears in his eyes and was on the rampart looking west. Dáin looked also and saw smoke rising from the south side of the mountain that stood alone on the northern plains east of the Misty Mountains._

 _Náin looked at his son. "Ah raven was sent from Erebor by Thorin. This morning, Smaug, the firedrake came and took the mountain."_

" _What else?" Young Dáin asked._

" _Nothing son, no word. Father sent our ravens and they reported thousands of dwarves are outside the mountain."_

" _What are you and grandfather going to do?"_

" _I'll lead our army with supplies, but we can't take in that many without starving ourselves. I'll go and do what I can. You stay and assume the role of leader."_

 _Dáin was stunned, "Isn't Grandfather staying?"_

 _Náin shook his head, "Nay, he will ride with me. We need to know if any other Durin's survived."_

 _For the first time, the following morning, Dáin donned the robes of Lord of the Iron Hills. He stood before his mother and grandmother's as they fussed with his diadem and folds of the garments._

" _It's not like anyone will take me seriously," he complained._

" _You are heir to the title and a Durin. You must look the part," his mother admonished. He looked to his grandmother's and they were nodding. His last glance went to his other grandfather, Lord Nephtin. The old dwarf puffed on his pipe, content to let the dwarrowdams do their job._

 _He strode through the halls and chambers, hoping he wouldn't be laughed at. He was a dwarfling of only fifty-three and in the middle of his education. He was a child by all standards, playing at a title he hadn't earned. The lords looked upon him with amusement, but said nothing. For Grandfather Nephtin was one step behind._

 _The week passed quietly and Dáin was on the rampart with his remaining grandfather when they appeared in the distance. He watched as the numbers kept growing. An hour from the gate, he had an idea of how many were descending on them. He gave his first order as Lord in waiting. "We have about three thousand refugees coming here," he called from the platform overlooking the main chamber, where all gathered when the Lord had an announcement. He saw expectant faces, waiting for further instructions and thought fast. What would his grandfather or father say? "Some may need medical attention, so make ready our healing halls. Clear barren halls for additional homes. In the meantime, our guests will be invited into our homes. My family has room for five refugee families." Dáin looked at the lords who were flanking him. "Make the homes ready. I want every family ta open their doors an the refugees ta be cared for." He remembered looking back to the growing crowd. "If the Iron Hills were the one's attacked an we displaced, I would ask ye, how would ye wished ta be treated?" He saw his words strike home. "Make ready." With that last command, he turned to the lords._

" _Ah Durin Lord in the making is ah sight ta behold," an old dwarf lord commented._

 _The older lords chuckled and agreed._

 _He was standing proudly in front of the gates when the refugees arrived led by Grór and Náin. His father threw him a wink and smile before dismounting. He greeted Aneht with a hug and kiss. "We brought the worst injured here." Náin saw his mother and in-laws awaiting news. "Erebor fell ta ah dragon. Thrór, Thráin an his kids are all the Durin's who made it out alive of the linage. Some lesser Durin's also survived, like Balin and Dwalin and ah few others." He grew sad. "We lost most of the older dwarrowdams."_

 _Dáin saw his mother cover her face with a handkerchief and sob, as did the older dwarrowdams who knew those formable ladies._

 _Life went on in the Iron Hills and word came slowly of those who went elsewhere. After an absence of seven years, King Thrór and his companion, Nár, appeared out of the night, banging on the doors until a guard opened for them. They were escorted to Lord Grór's chambers and all the Durin's woke and gathered around, desperate for news._

 _With a cup of ale, King Thrór started telling his story. "We are in Dunland for the time. There is a mine the men couldn't make ah go of, so we took it over. We are not ah burden on the Blue Mountains, but that is all I can say for us. I put my family in the worst circumstances. They understand, as Durin's, we have ta suffer the most. Thráin is doing most of the mining an raising his kids alone."_

" _Did no dwarrowdam's of your house survive?" Anida, Aneht's mother, asked, although word was none had. She always hoped the tale bearers were wrong._

 _Thrór sadly shook his head. "The dwarrows escaped an Dis was with Frerin. Thorin dragged me from the mountain; an I admit ta fighting him all the way. I saw Thráin head back into the mountain for them and Nár here," he pointed to his silent friend, "fell him with his Warhammer on the first strike. Knowing Thráin, Nár wouldn't have had another chance. When Thráin recovered his loss of his mate, he took charge. Every Durin longs ta see the day their son matures into a leader, an I saw that and my pride overflows. In fact, he is in charge of our realm while I returned ta visit the east. The mountain ever draws me. Half my family is waiting for us to retrieve them for ah proper burial."_

Dáin felt someone riding beside him and looked over.

"I was wondering if you were ah needing me to hold you on yer boar," Dwalin teased from atop his ram. "Where did ya go?"

"I went back ta when Smaug came," he simply stated. With Dwalin he need not lie. "I was just recalling Thrór's first visit back ta these parts."

"Aye, I remember those early days. Never enough food for growing dwarflings. I wasn't very old an Father trained me to be a warrior an nothing else," Dwalin admitted. They reminisced side by side at the head of the long column while in the wagon behind them, a similar tale unfolded.

* * *

Forty year old Aneh was curious of this sullen cousin, who sat for the last hour staring at the backs of the rams pulling their wagon. She was getting bored with looking at the same dreary landscape and saw the elder dwarrowdam's trying to nap. She edged to stand just behind the driver, their father's trusted warrior, Dirjin, son of Hirjin, and from an old linage of warriors who served Durin's. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked at Kili, who was ignoring her.

"We haven't met formally," she finally spoke to him. Not receiving an answer, she continued, "Your brother, Fili is nice, and cute." She hoped that would at least provoke a laugh, but he seemed miles away in his mind. "He told me you got injured and lost a girlfriend. You are too young for marrying. What was she like? Nobody will tell me anything and I'm well past the age for secrets."

Kili looked over his shoulder at her. "Normally when ignored, one takes the hint and shuts up."

"Durin or not, if ye disrespect my little lass here, I'll knock yer carcass off this wagon," Dirjin snapped at him.

"I don't want to be up here anyway," Kili snapped right back. He looked at the ground and made his decision. He stood, placed a foot on the edge and jumped to the ground. He heard, "Whoa," from the driver as the ground jarred his shoulder, eliciting a curse.

"What are ye doing out of the wagon?"

Kili looked up into the snout of a boar, whose tusks were nothing he wanted to experience, and Dáin was staring down at him.

"I'm well enough to ride with Fili. A Durin doesn't ride in wagons unless old or young."

"Or injured," Dáin smiled and it wasn't with joy. "When Thorin recovers from his own wounds, I'm going ta beat the stuffin out of him for raising ah momma's boy. You've stopped the wheels from turning an making us look like fools." As he spoke, he nudged the boar around Kili. When he was even, he tapped him with his Warhammer, sending the lad into oblivion. With a sigh, he turned to Dwalin. "Moonin over ah dwarrowlass is tolerated at his tender age, but an elf?"

Dwalin just shook his head as he got off the ram and hoisted Kili over his shoulder. Walking to the rear of the wagon, he tossed him in, none too gently. With the wagon train moving again and he back beside Dáin, he commented, "Thorin left much of the boys raising to Dis. He was gone much of the time either working or ruling. I tried to fill in and made them into some of the finest warriors you'll ever see in your lifetime. They haven't been around many other warriors or Durin's to learn how to act properly. Thráin will take softness in them out on Thorin."

"What about ye and Balin?" Dáin asked as he scanned the horizon for anything moving.

"Balin taught them their letters, like he did me. None of us has much use for books, although Dis used to read to them at night. She somehow got dwarfling books from the Blue Mountains. There was so much we needed, but she insisted they know more than what ah handful of beaten down warriors and miners could teach. I couldn't argue as she didn't have much herself in the way of tutoring from dwarrowdams. Meeli took Dis under her wing, to Thráin's relief. Thráin did bring Dwili back from the Iron Hills when Dis was old enough to wed."

Dáin chuckled at the memory. "When his pretty boy looks started drawing the lasses, Father an Grandfather sent word ta Thráin of ah handsome dwarf who just happened ta be good enough blood to marry ah Durin an sire grandson's. Fili is a miniature of his father."

"Cocky like him also," Dwalin smiled with joy. "When you really get to know Fili, you'll see he is all Durin. Kili on the other hand is a masculine form of Lis, but even I don't have a clue where his dark eyes come from."

"If I think about it, I'll ask Mother; maybe she'll remember," Dáin stated. "I hope I didn't tap him too hard. I used ta knock Dwili all over the training room an he would take all the abuse I could throw at him. He was good enough ta spar with me, but being ah general's son, it was ta be expected. We were quite surprised when about two years later, Thráin wandered in. He was on ah pony an made good time from Dunland. He said he went through the Gap of Rohan, crossed the Anduin below the falls and rode up the east side. It only took him just over ah month."

Dwalin looked surprised. "When he came back to Dunland with Dwili, they took the northern route and stopped at Ered Luin for ah few weeks. He never said what his mission was so we could rib Dis. I was shocked, truth be told," Dwalin stated quietly.

Dáin threw a calculated look at his riding companion. "Could be ye were thinking of asking Thráin for Dis' hand yerself?"

Dwalin avoided his gaze and looked ahead. "We aren't so close with our blood that it couldn't have happened. We were fairly close in age an she looked upon me as an older brother. Balin knew my feelings and kept my confidence. Dis was taken with Dwili's blond hair. Not too many dwarves are that fair. I never said ah word and they married on ah spring day the following year."

"She never knew?"

Dwalin shrugged. "For a time, I kept my distance and used the excuse of work, which was true. Thorin and I started taking ore to the villages of men for trade and we both were gone much of the time during those early years of Dis and Dwili. Thorin used to laugh that the newly wedded needed time alone and would drag Frerin off with us. I started spending more time with Balin and his daughters."

"What does a warrior do with a dwarrowlass?" Dáin laughingly threw back. "I leave mine with the dwarrowdams for the most part. She will make me rich in my old age with the proper dowry. I should get as much for my one as Balin commands for his two."

"That age is fast approaching. After Dis married, I started spending more time with Balin and his family. Nights would find me telling stories with a lass on each knee. Balin would sit in his chair, smoking his pipe and laughing at his tough, warrior brother with dwarrowlasses wrapped around my fingers. They are as different as Fili and Kili. Cái is like Balin, smart and settled. Bát is like me, wild and fights all the dwarrowlads. I taught her weapons use and she swears she is going to become a warrior. I don't have the heart to tell her, a Durin female will never see battle while I'm alive."

Dáin snorted, "I wouldn't wish having ta choose between two dwarrowlasses on my worst enemy, let alone Thorin. Sounds like Thráin is bringing the bloody lot of available lasses together. I admit ta ah perverse enjoyment in his predicament after what I went through."

"I was there, remember?" Dwalin laughed. "Balin took one look at them and chose Cát and prayed constantly to Mahal that you chose Azie. He didn't want to have to fight his bride nightly to fulfil the marriage bed duties."

Dáin threw back his head and roared. "It wasn't quite that bad, but close. Azie told me right off ta choose Cát an be done with this so called honor of marrying ah Durin. Cát on the other hand asked what books I read. I wasn't sure at that time in my life that I learned all my letters yet. Azie liked ta watch me break boars for the halter and saddle, whereas, Cát looked bored. Did Balin ever tell ye, I asked which one he wanted?"

Dwalin threw him a surprised look. "He never mentioned one word, or I would have learned of it."

"I asked him ta keep it between us. I figured if Balin had his heart set on one, it wasn't fair for me ta choose first, just because I was higher ranking in the Durin line. Besides, he was older than me and would have been wed if not for Smaug. We talked about the lasses and each chose the one we figured complements us the best. I don't ever want Thráin to hear about how it was done. He thought I, on my own, chose. I don't want him meddling or ordering Thorin into ah marriage that will bring him misery. If he needs help, he can count on me ta discretely give my opinion. I know he'll ask you, Dwalin. He doesn't choose the color of socks without yer input."

They both laughed.


	55. 55 Caravan To Erebor Pt 2

A steady tempo drummed in Kili's head as he slowly regained consciousness. It suspiciously matched a tapping of a hand against the wooden sideboard near his head. Cracking his eyes to glare at the offending hand, she spoke.

"Well, if pretty boy isn't awake."

He groaned and let his head rest back on the soft cushion someone placed under it. "How did I get back here?"

"Da had to have a talk with you." Aneh giggled. "Actually, he just tapped you on the head."

"I remember," Kili growled. "Stop that." Mercifully, the tapping ceased.

"Let me sit near the youngster." Aneht motioned for her granddaughter to move. She stood just as a wagon wheel dipped into a hole. She fell over and Azie jumped to catch her mother-in-law.

"Stop," Azie ordered as she helped Aneht sit across from Kili.

"What's the holdup this time?" Dáin roared from beside the wagon.

Azie glared at him, hands on hips. "We are just rearranging the seating. Do ye wish ta knock me senseless also?"

Dáin held her eyes for a moment and they smiled at each other. "Naw, I'll ply ye with that wine ye favor when we get ta Erebor. An I'll teach ye privately holden up my caravan has consequences." He turned his boar to the front and waved his Warhammer to get them moving again.

Azie's breast jiggled as she laughed silently. Sitting by Aneht, she murmured, "I thought I took care of that when he returned."

Her mother, Theri, and mother-in-law, Aneht, chuckled, while her daughter, Aneh, turned bright red. She was sporting her first adult fashioned beard that she made herself, and like her father, her hair was ginger.

Settling on the comfortable cushions, Aneht looked Kili over critically. "I see your grandmother Lis in you. Your eyes come from Lis' grandfather, Rói. I met him at your grandparent's wedding. He was old, but wouldn't miss his only granddaughter's wedding."

"Tell me about their wedding, Grandmother," Aneh requested as she handed a water skin to Kili.

He drank and kept his eyes on the old dwarrowdam. He too was curious.

Seeing an audience, Aneht brought the occasion to life.

"We got a raven that dwarves from afar were approaching Erebor and on the Old Forest Road. We left the next day and arrived not long before them. Dáin was just old enough to run around and get into mischief at every turn and I had my hands full. Náin and Grór made it clear they were going to the wedding to drink and nothing else. I was excited to get to the Durin dwarrowdams, where the real wedding planning would take place. There we would do our own version of an interview and observe those wanting to join our elite group. I was the last dwarrowlass to undergo their scrutiny as I married the grandson of King Dáin. My mother-in-law, Heffa, was matriarch for the Iron Hills, as I am now."

Azie smiled at that. One familiar consistency among females of every race was the pecking order of women and their importance.

"Of course, matriarch of Erebor was Thrór and Grór's mother, Queen Ziari. Her ladies in waiting were, Queen Dás, Thrór's wife; and Meeli, the mother of Óin and Glóin; and Dwin, the wife of Fundin and mother of Balin and Dwalin. Then came, Lady Dioari, the mother of Dori, Nori and Ori. We three younger dwarrowdams became fast friends. I still exchange letters with Diorai and Meeli whenever anyone is going over the mountains. It will be so nice to have them back here. Ziari still ruled the dwarrowdams, but age kept her confined to the family chambers. For the wedding, she was carried to the hall on a liter covered in white furs and studded with gems."

Kili started to drift as the names of dwarrowdams and who they belonged to bored him. Aneht's next words had him resuming attention.

"We were escorted to the family wing where the dwarrow quickly departed for a hall that served ale from cooled barrels. Dáin took one look at the females, and before I could move threw a fit, screaming he wasn't staying with dwarrowdams. I was so embarrassed by his behavior and knew a dressing down was coming from both of Dáin's grandmothers, or the old queen herself. It was the old queen who replied. 'Young Dáin, come here.' Slowly, wiping his eyes, Dáin approached and stood before her. She said. 'I have seen that act more than once with a Durin male, my own grandsons included. I have just what you need.' She motioned with a hand and a servant appeared. 'Give my great grandson a mug of ale,' she ordered. 'Take him to the dwarrow and watch him. When he is asleep, bring him back. Inform his father and grandfather, it is upon my orders if they ask. They will understand.'"

Kili found himself laughing internally at thoughts of a young Dáin.

"The servant bowed and took Dáin by the hand. All smiles, my son departed and the adult dwarrowdams were left to gossip, visit and wonder what the approaching dwarves were like. All too soon we found out. Gandalf led a group into the main hall. We were at the top of the stairs to get a glimpse, but quickly retreated to the family chamber to await the prospective bride and her family. I remember being in her place only ten years before. All my life I was told my husband would be Prince Thráin, but within hours of arriving in Erebor, we were on the road again to the Iron Hills and my next husband, Lord Náin. After ten years of marriage and a son, we were back in Erebor for Thráin's next choice. The door opened and a group approached. It consisted of several, so we weren't sure who to look at. A dwarrow and his wife stepped out and bowed deeply before the old queen."

"'I am Lord Hárin of the White Mountains and this is my wife, Lady Paq.' He motioned to the woman, and we all looked carefully, memorizing her dress, hair and features under her beard. Paq then removed her beard and we saw a lovely dwarrowdam who took care of her appearance. She pulled a plump dwarrowlass to her side and motioned for her to likewise remove her beard. We got our first look at Lis. Whereas, the mother was dwarvish in appearance, the lass looked more like an elf with her delicate features, dark hair and large azure eyes."

Kili had a thought that maybe he was part elf.

"Lord Hárin introduced the rest in his family and I saw the younger queen, Dás, make surreptitious hand movements and servants were leading them away until just Lord Hárin and his wife and daughter were all that remained. Dás spoke. 'Lis, please tell us why you would be a good wife to a Durin and mother of what may be another Durin reincarnate.'"

"We all waited to how the young dwarrowlass would comport herself. She raised her lovely head and answered, 'I don't know that I will. I haven't met my betrothed or him me. When we walk under the supervision of older and wiser dwarrowdams, and learn of the other, we will know. I am sorry for our delay in coming. As you see by looking at me, I am not robust and my parents worry for my health. I believe I am capable of bearing children to any dwarrow, your son included.' She stopped talking and we held our breaths."

"Dás and Ziari made eye contact without giving anything away. Dás turned back to the waiting family. 'Fair enough. Tonight, a formal welcoming dinner is ordered by the king. Tomorrow, you and my son will walk the halls of Erebor, and he will show you our wealth. Your chaperones from our side will consist of Lady Aneht, Lady Dioari, and myself.'"

"I ask that Lady Wiget, my eldest son's wife, an Lady Paq, my wife, attend,' Lord Hárin replied. We looked at the old queen. She nodded her acceptance of the escorts. With her nod, servants escorted Lord Hárin's family to their chambers to get ready for that night. When Thráin arrived, he had words with Lord Hárin over his tardiness in coming to Erebor. We all heard Hárin equivocate and I watched Lis lay eyes on Thráin for the first time. After his encounter with orcs, all of us were protective of him, and my husband, Náin, in particular. As close cousins, they spent much time together while Thráin healed. Then Thráin came to the Iron Hills and trained with Náin for a year before returning to Erebor and sparing with his own warriors. Náin made sure his cousin was in top form. He lived in our chambers and became as an uncle to Dáin. The lad followed his cousin everywhere. That night when Grór and Náin arrived to get ready for the welcoming supper, Náin had his sleeping son in his arms as he strode into the family chamber."

"My husband first looked at me and then his grandmother. He went to her without stopping to question me. "Granmomma, I know ye are soft where yer son's an grandsons are concerned, but giving ah wee lad ale so as not ta deal with him is low, even for ye."

"Ziari smiled at her eldest grandson. 'Think back, young Náin. Remember when you were a dwarfling and it was your cousin, Rori's wedding. Your father wanted to drink with Glori and you wanted to go with him?'"

"I could see my husband remembering and he suddenly hugged Dáin tightly, causing the boy to squirm in his slumber. 'I sat on my father's knees an he had me sipping his ale, an I thought I was ah grown dwarf. I admit ta surprise when Eln brought Dáin into the hall where we were getting ta know Hárin's dwarrows. At first, he tried ta hide Dáin, an when it finally registered that my son was with us, I motioned the lad be brought ta me. Eln set him on my lap an gave my grandmother's message.' He smiled at the old woman. 'Thank ye.' We all knew a memory had been made and story that would be passed on."

"The next day, Thráin entered the main family chamber sporting new clothes his mother and grandmother's made for him. He was decked in dazzling gold armor on his arms and legs. On his head was a diadem his father crafted for him after his injury that he wore the night before. Still, he was unsure of himself and shy. Dás walked around him, checking all was in order. Stopping before him, she took his hands. 'You have made your father and I awfully proud. A new journey starts with that girl. I talked with her mother and grandmothers at length last night. They will fit in to our lifestyle if you find the lass to your liking.'"

"'Where am I ta escort her?' Thráin spoke his first words to any dwarrowdam since we arrived. In fact, when we arrived, Thráin was absent. I found out later, he was hiding in the gold smithy until he just had to make an appearance. A knock sounded at the door and I saw Thráin stiffen and look like he wanted to run. A servant opened and led Lord Hárin, his wife, Paq, Lady Wiget and Lis to us. Like the night before when she had shed her plump traveling garments, she was wearing a light blue gown with sleeves that flowed just above her wrists. The bodice was proper with a scooped neck. Her figure was slender and she was taller than most lasses. Thráin is also tall for a dwarf."

Aneht looked critically at Kili. "You have your grandfather's height, whereas, your brother is just like your father. Both of you are genuine pretty boys."

Kili glared and Aneh laughed while her grandmother continued.

"Thráin wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. When it became obvious the lad was clueless, and before Dás could make a move, Hárin, who was still loitering, stepped in. 'Well, lad, for ah crown prince, ye aren't so smart.'"

"We all saw Thráin stiffen for a confrontation when Thrór hustled in and overheard. He grinned at Hárin. 'Ah matter kept me from greeting ye. Thráin had more important matters than brush up on his courtin skills.' Thrór turned to his son. 'Laddie, ye ask the lady ta go with ye an offer yer arm.'"

"'Most lads are taught ta escort their mothers, an have them teach proper courting etiquette before the lass arrives,' Hárin replied with a slight air of superiority. 'Paq taught both our sons years before our eldest had need of it.'"

"That was a mistake and Thrór pounced. 'My son is, as you correctly pointed out, the Crown Prince. He must learn languages; etiquette for dwarves, men and elves in business; conduct trade with Dale; be my emissary; be a master goldsmith with his own name recognition; read and write contracts in three languages; be a warrior and lead battles; break his own mounts; and a host of menial tasks. You should be happy he hasn't a clue what to do with a dwarrowlass. That shows he is worthy of his one and not defiled.'"

"When, Thrór, using formal speech registered, Lord Hárin bowed in subjection. 'I meant no offense, King Thrór. I was just surprised that his mother an grandmother's didn't remind ye.'"

"Thrór exchanged glances with his wife, Dás and mother. Queen Ziari replied for the Durin's. 'Thráin's accident put our training him with the fairer sex on hold.'"

"We could see the discomfort in the other party and they struggled not to look at him. Ziari continued; her plans of easing any blame working. 'We can wait a year for the next available dwarrowlass. And we will have time to instruct him in the art of courting. His duties of liaison to Dale were deemed much more important than how to nod at the correct moment to a boring chatterbox.'"

"At his grandmother's comment, Thráin smiled to Lis. 'If you would like, I believe this is where we depart an let everyone behind fall over themselves ta be close enough ta catch ah word ta feed the never-ending gossip mill.'"

"Lis took his offered arm and they led the procession, with Queen Dás and Lady Paq given honorary positions closest to the couple. Everyone stopped to stare as it was the first glimpse of their new prospective queen. I heard comments from my place near the rear of how skinny she was; speculations of a sickly queen an omen of trouble for the mountain. We encountered Gandalf near the rampart, where Thráin escorted Lis first. He towered over us, but smiled kindly at the couple. 'I must say, your travel apparel hid a beautiful lass. Thráin, when you get a moment, I need to speak with you.'"

"'I don't know what is planned for me this week. How about a late night swim?'"

"Gandalf nodded and let us pass. It was my first good look at the wizard and he was taller up close. On the rampart, we lined along the stone balustrade to admire vistas of green meadows, pines swaying in the breeze and the walls of Dale in the distance. Further down the mountain, Long Lake glittered like a polished gem in the sun. Thráin was pointing out places of interest."

"'Look, a raven is landing,' Lis exclaimed in awe as the large black bird extended his talons and gripped the outstretched forearm of Thráin. He slowly moved the bird to her."

"'You can pet it. This is Oolay, patriarch of the ravens.' We watched as Lis carefully let her fingers stroke down the back of its neck, while the bird observed her."

"It cawed and she jumped, pulling her hand back."

"'He didn't mean to startle you,' Thráin explained. 'He was asking if you were the one in the group he flew over for three days.' He looked at the bird. "This is Lis. If we make ah mating, she will mother our hatchlings.' Oolay cawed again and flew off."

"'What did he say?' Lis asked and shyly looked at Thráin."

"He seemed just as reluctant to look at her, but answered. 'Oolay says he will welcome young featherless hatchlings.' He offered his elbow again and we descended. Thráin glanced back at the mothers and Queen Dás pointed in a direction. We found ourselves in a market area I had visited whenever my travels went anyplace near Erebor. Dwarrowdams preferred it to the open air stalls of Dale. Traders of men were barred from entering that day so we could remain uncovered and Thráin could look upon the beauty of Lis. She was thin and he looked almost afraid to touch her for fear of leaving a bruise. It was the largest market of all the dwarven communities now that Moria was abandoned. I heard stories as a dwarfling, of a center for trading that covered several levels and stretched for almost half a mile on each level. Even Erebor wasn't that massive, but I loved to visit the shops that carried merchandise from all over middle earth. I could see Lis looking with awe at a display of gold and jewels. The king ordered that stall to display extra jewelry that day to impress Lis and her escorts. That was one of the reasons he was tardy in greeting us."

Kili remembered back to when he was a small lad and the old king and his equally old servant, Nár, who were always together. He looked at the older dwarrowdam as she talked. Slowly he let his resentment of being treated like an invalid evaporate under a story he never heard before. It took his mind off Tauriel and a pain he wasn't ready to deal with.

"Lis looked at more wealth than she dreamed existed. She turned to her mother. 'I don't know if I'm ready for this type of commitment.'"

"We could see Lady Paq wanted to smack her daughter for even thinking of turning down such a title. Thráin lifted a necklace off the table an offered it to her. 'Maybe if ye owned ah few pieces, ye'll see they are the same as the ones crafted from lesser materials. May I?' He indicated he wanted to place it on her. She slowly turned around and lifted her long, dark hair as he worked the clasp and took her hair in his large, rough hands. He let his fingers slide through the strands and never took his one eye off her locks until she turned back to him. We could see he was starting to come to life and knew she was his one. I could have made him awaken, but was so much happier with my Náin. I prefer the ruddier ginger complexion."

"Lis picked the pendent up and eyed the large diamond ringed with emeralds. 'It's beyond words, but how is this yours to give?'"

"Thráin was silent and we wondered if he wasn't supposed to be giving his father's property away. When he spoke, we understood his hesitancy. 'I made that piece from my own store of gold an gems.' He pointed to several other items. 'These are more of my craftsmanship.'"

"I could see the visiting dwarves were impressed with our wealth and was proud to be a Durin's wife, even if to a lesser lord. Náin was still wealthy in his own right. As the days passed, they grew closer and he finally told her how he came to be disfigured. Each day, we allowed a greater separation from us to them, so they could converse privately. She reached up and stroked his scars and he for the first time leaned down and kissed her. The wedding was set for the third month of summer when the wildflowers were at their fullest on the mountain. Dignitaries from Dale came, as did Prince Legolas of the woodland realm. Gandalf officiated the ceremony and Erebor gained another princess. Lis was crowned just after the wedding, again by Gandalf. I asked why a non-dwarf was so intimately involved with our affairs and King Thrór overheard and addressed me himself. 'Lass, Gandalf was before I am. He has led our race for hundreds of years at the direction of Aulë and Manwë from across the sea. Even the elves bow to his wisdom. To have Gandalf grace our halls is a great honor, as most dwarves go a lifetime with tales of his legend and nothing else.'"

Kili thought to when he met Gandalf at Bilbo's and how he commanded respect, even from Thorin. He knew Gandalf ventured to Ered Luin, but was away guarding a caravan. When he returned, Fili was making ready to leave for the Shire and was supposed to be gone before Kili returned. At first he lied about making a trip for uncle, but talk around Thorin's Hall quickly informed Kili of the truth. His mother pulled him aside and gave him the stone as remembrance of his roots and to return to her. He reached into his empty pocket as a reminder of his broken promise to his mother. _'I hope it brings you back to me, Tauriel,'_ he silently prayed. After Tauriel, he had no intention of returning to the life of a dwarf.


	56. 56 Caravan To Erebor Pt 3

The sky relinquished its band of pink to the west when Dáin ordered a watch set and accepted a bowl of stew from his family's servant. He missed Huf's silent tending his needs and hoped Thráin wasn't becoming overtly attached to him. His caravan consisted of the family, returning dwarves and specialist of all types, along with domestic staff for several hundred and enough animals for fresh meat and breeding come spring. He also hauled feed and food. Although the grains stored in vast, cool caverns, was edible, he didn't care for the stale aftertaste. He had enough to part with until the wagon trains arrived from the south. He would suggest turning the grain into feed when he had a meeting with Thráin. As he ate, he watched his daughter taking in her first trip from home. He caught her eye and motioned her to join him. Taking her own bowl, she sat at his side on a log in front of a roaring fire. This was a well-used camping spot by a creek that provided plenty of wood along its banks for fires.

"I want ye ta keep between yer mother an grandmother under the wagon tonight. This is dangerous country. No wandering off alone even ta relieve yerself."

She rolled her blue eyes. "I've had that lecture from Mother. Can I get Thorin ta…"

"To," he corrected.

"Toooo," she drawled. "It's not fair, Thorin gets to use slang and I'm not allowed."

"It is not proper for ah lady, especially ah Durin ta sound like ah servant lass without education. I'll not have ya learning bad habits yer mother has ta break."

"How come Kili and Fili don't use slang?" She remembered to ask.

"Thorin wouldn't allow it, an Balin didn't either. They deal ah lot closer with other races an dwarves have ah hard enough time getting respect without sounding common. Thráin, as ye will learn, switches back an forth like ah pro. He's been doing it all his life."

"How come Mother uses slang with you?"

Dáin was glad the night covered a slight blush that his daughter might be picking up the undertones of sexual tension between him and Azie. He would mention it to her in private and see if they had to tone their version of courting down a notch. "That's between us. She doesn't with anyone else."

"Well, back to my original question. Can Thorin and I walk around the wagons and look at the entire camp?"

Dáin took a mouthful of food while he considered the risks. "Take Fili an don't stray." He watched her shovel food in faster than her mother would like and grinned at her retreating back. He knew the lads were at the next campfire away from the fussing of the dwarrowdams, and Kili resting under the wagon near the tongue.

Dwalin watched in silence as he ate across the fire. His thoughts were on Balin's daughters and the joy they brought the family. Secretly, he wouldn't mind holding one of his own, but never found a lass worth pursuing. His thoughts drifted to Dis and he wondered at her parting words and hug to him.

" _It would grieve me into an early grave should something happen to you, Dwalin," she declared as she held his battle scared hands, careful to avoid the sharp points on his knuckle dusters. "Watch over Thorin and the boys like you always have." Then she rose on her toes and kissed his cheek. He remembered mumbling, he would do as she asked and all but ran out the front door of Thorin's Hall and to his pony. Thorin assigned him to round the horses and supplies for the journey and to meet in the Shire._

"You're as far away as the stars." Dáin's voice caused him to focus over a burning pile of logs.

"Sometimes all this is like a dream and I'll wake back in Thorin's Halls," Dwalin admitted.

"Aye, we underwent a major shift in the dwarven realm. Like closing ah tome the archivists are done writing in."

Dwalin grinned, "You into quoting poetry now?"

Dáin belted out a laugh, "As much as ye, cousin. We write our poetry on the battlefield. I lost my favorite boar, but he cut ah pretty swath, taking testicles an innards of more than three dozen orcs before ah troll took him down. He became the guest of honor at the feast in the mountain for the surviving soldiers that night while ye were holding Thorin's hand and I at that blasted meeting of prissy elves."

The dwarrowdam joined them with their own plates of food. Dwalin quickly relinquished his log and leaned on his Warhammer while Azie settled beside Dáin.

"You get enough to eat?" she asked him quietly.

"Aye. Ye get the sleeping arrangements made?" he asked just a softly, but Dwalin heard and wondered what it would be like; having a personal relationship with a lass. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they weren't talking that softly.

"The furs are under the wagon. Are you joining us?"

Dáin snorted, "An let my outfit see me lying in luxury while they get frozen ground; I think not."

Azie looked around. "Where are our dwarflings?"

"Being young."

In the distance a howl sent shivers down the dwarrowdams spines and they all looked at Dáin for answers, in time to catch somber looks flash between the two Durin's. Dwalin merged into the darkness without a sound.

"Dáin, don't lie to me, what is that?" Aneht demanded in her mother's tone.

"Sounds like wolves," Dáin replied and purposely stretched his feet to the fire as if unconcerned.

"I wish we had the safety of stone around us," Theri, Dáin's mother-in-law lamented. "I always hated these trips between the Iron Hills and Erebor. I told Nýi I would cross the mountains once and any future trips he would make solo."

"Mother, Father is coming to Erebor, isn't he?" Azie threw a look to Dáin. "You wouldn't make him stay and help Glóin until Thorin is married?"

"Nay, just until Glóin has things under control. Nýi would be my choice ta stay an rule, but Thráin has his reasons for keeping ah Durin in control of the Iron Hills."

The howls sounded again and this time closer. Dáin sighed, reached for his Warhammer and stood. "I'll fetch Aneh."

Azie stood and gathered the dishes. Motioning for a servant, she cautioned, "Keep your eyes peeled at the creek. I'm sure Dáin didn't tell us the truth."

"And just how do you know when my son is lying to you?" Aneht challenged.

"I just know," Azie replied and stepped behind the wagon.

* * *

Dwalin motioned several guards to him. "That'll be wargs on the hunt. Bring the animals to the sides of the wagons until light. We can't afford to lose them. Which way did the Durin dwarflings go?"

A guard pointed.

Hefting his Warhammer, Dwalin moved down the line of wagons and fires. Several families were returning to the mountain that fled to the Iron Hills with Grór and Náin all those years before. Many were of advanced age and singing songs of old with tears of joy at going home. He came to the last wagon and still no sign of Fili and the others. Looking around, Dwalin felt rage building. He hooted like a barn owl and listened. Twice more he hooted and wondered if he missed them working up the other side of the wagons. He turned to go back and Dáin was standing just behind him. He signaled in the dark with just enough light from the last fire to be seen.

Dáin shook his head and returned with his own. _I came up the back side when the pigs and sheep were being brought to the creek side._

They looked at each other with worry. _We should gather the warriors and search,_ Dwalin signed.

Dáin turned and let out a long screech of a night hawk.

From where he was smoking a pipe and sitting on the tongue of the Durin wagon, Dirjin heard the call to arms and stood, looking in that direction. He watched the women of Dáin's family looking frightened and made the choice to stay put.

The swift running of warriors down the line of wagons had the dwarrowdams gathering in clutches to ask questions. Several moved to Aneht's wagon.

"What is happening?" An older dwarrowdam asked Dirjin.

"Lord Dáin wants ah word with his warriors."

Kili lifted his head from where he was laying on soft furs at the front of the wagon. "Is Fili back?"

"Nay lad, he'll be with Dáin, as will Thorin."

"And my daughter?" Azie looked worriedly at him.

"She's safe with her father. When it comes ta fighting, none outside Dwalin or Thorin is his equal. Ye should have seen him at the battle. His father an grandfather would have burst their britches in pride. He is ah better warrior than either of them were. Thorin fought his way ta Dáin, an without even looking, Dáin caved the side of an orc's ribcage with one backhand swipe of his Warhammer. There, in the middle of the battle, he an Thorin took time for ah family reunion. Then Balin drove ah war wagon up with the lads…" he trailed off when Aneht raised her hand.

"We heard the story in all its glory every night, as young Thorin couldn't get enough and pestered his father and Dwalin unceasingly. When we get to the mountain, we will hear it multiple times from the rest of this so called Company. Right now, I want my granddaughter brought to me." She pointed to Dirjin. "Go and fetch her."

"She's here," Dáin thundered as he strode into the light. The other dwarrowdam dispersed to leave the Durin's alone.

Aneh ran to her mother. "All I wanted was to help."

"You disobeyed an order from Fili." Dáin wasn't the loving father who indulged her. He was an intimidating warrior. "You are way too old to act like a spoiled princess. For the rest of the trip, you will NOT leave the company of the dwarrowdams." Suddenly, he held his Warhammer by the end of the handle straight out in her direction. "And that is my direct order."

"What happened?" Azie saw the fury in her husband's eyes, formal speech, and hoped her quiet tone calmed him.

"We heard the order to bring the animals alongside the wagons," Fili explained. "My group of ewes had wandered off and I told Aneh to come back here and stay close to the wagons while Thorin helped me. She followed us and we didn't know it. We heard the Wargs and were hurrying so as not get caught out, but wandered further than planned. We found the animals and on the way back heard the nighthawk screech alerting us something was amiss. Luckily for Aneh, we blundered into her right then and I guessed she was the cause." He looked at Dáin and Dwalin. "I swear I ordered her back."

"He did," Thorin added and looked scornfully at his sister. "Ye just couldn't listen, like always."

"Wargs?" Aneht softly accused her son.

"I didn't want ta worry ye," Dáin admitted. "If the draft animals didn't need rest, I would push us through until we reach the mountain. If luck holds, we'll be out only two more nights. We're loaded too heavily an have too many with us ta be traipsing into the night." In a gentler tone, he ordered, "Get some sleep. Thorin, Fili, take the first watch. Wake me an Dwalin in four hours."

Thorin looked surprised and pleased at the order. All his life, he wanted to be his father's right hand. No amount of pleading budged his hard-headed sire to allow him to fight at the Lonely Mountain. To hear that his cousins, just a few years older than he, fought, caused momentary anger towards his father. However, it was short lived when Dáin told him how proud he was of his actions at home.

The dwarrowdams crawled under the wagon and a chagrined Aneh promptly positioned herself between her two grandmothers. A thick woolen blanket was tossed over her against the night's chill. In spite of wanting to stay awake, within four breaths, she succumbed to slumber.

Azie stayed by Dáin while the boys moved to the edge of their camp, Thorin to one side and Fili the other. Dwalin lay by the fire and rested his head on his Warhammer. Pulling on Dáin's large hand, she motioned for him to follow. Thinking she needed to use the bushes, he complied. Out of earshot, she rotated to face him. "Should we turn back?"

He pulled her to him for a hug, which she normally loved, but hated now, because his armor was preventing warmth from engulfing her. "We'll make Erebor. This adventure will be good for the kids. Now, unless ye are going ta kiss me, I need ta lie down."

"I will not kiss you wearing this awful beard."

With one swipe it was pulled from her face, his mouth devouring hers. Just as fast, he pulled back. "Unless ye want twigs pressing into yer bare backside, we are done."

Smiling, she looped the wire hooks over her ears and patted her beard against her cheeks.

He followed and lay by the fire, his own head on a chunk of wood.

* * *

By the second night, both Dáin and Dwalin were sure the Wargs picked up their scent.

"They chased us across the high moors on the other side of the mountain and treed us in the mountains. Then there was the little race to escape them near Beorn's home," Dwalin grumbled as he rode beside Dáin.

"Maybe they are not being guided by orcs," Dáin reasoned. "That makes them just dumb animals who pack, much like wolves."

"The mountain can hide a pack all winter. I say we don't camp tonight, but keep moving. We'll make Erebor by morning." Dwalin tried to influence his cousin.

"I have an hour before the decision is forced upon me."

For that last hour, Dáin watched the draft rams and boars huffing and called a halt. There was no stream, but frozen pools that they smashed ice down to water for the animals, while they drank from water barrels that each wagon carried. He knew fuel for fires was scarce this close to the mountain and they were in the open without the covering of trees or cliffs. He figured they could take any attacking Warg or orc band. He used dusk to order chores be performed and ordered the wagons in a large circle with the animals inside. He sent all the youngsters and most warriors to cut low shrubs for food and set the dwarrowdams to pouring corn and wheat on the ground, which was eagerly eaten by hungry animals.

* * *

Just after dark a horn sounded in the distance, causing everyone to jump for weapons and herd the youth and women to the center of the compound.

Dwalin and Dáin listened to a second blast and Dáin ordered his bugler to respond with one long blast. He knew that sound from having heard it during the battle over and over as elves preferred to communicate that way. They led a band of warriors to the outside of the wagons in the direction of hoof beats.

Azie and the older dwarrowdams looked on in concern at the danger their men faced. She noticed Thorin was missing and knew he melded into the band of warriors. She sent a prayer to Mahal to keep him safe. It was now too dark to see who invaded their space, but she guessed either men or elves, as they most likely owned horses identified by their shod hooves striking rocks and frozen ground.

There were gasps and murmurings as Dáin led elves into the circle.

"Yer welcome ta share our meager fare," Dáin offered and he sat on the ground. The tall elf, who appeared to be in command, also fluidly sat cross-legged and held a flask to Dáin. Dáin drank deeply. "Thank ye, Thranduil. Is this from the barrel Thráin gave ye?"

Thranduil nodded and took his own drink before handing the flask to the elf hovering over his shoulder. "In spite of Glorfindel's attempts to drink it dry, over half remained when we left."

"Did Elrond's lads find ye?" Dáin ignored his family pressing in to see the elf king when he identified him by name.

"They did and we checked their tale for ourselves. We parted near the mountain and they went to inform Thráin. I don't know if they are still there. I didn't give Elrond's sons any orders."

"Did Tauriel have dealing with Easterlings?" Kili cut in. He was standing just behind Dáin.

Dwalin, laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let Dáin do the talking, lad."

Kili glowered at the elf king, but held his tongue.

For once, Thranduil didn't smirk at him, but focused almost kindly on the younger dwarf. "Kili, I wish I had an answer." Done with the youth, he addressed Dáin. "They went east. We followed for two days and they were in a straight line to Easterling country."

"She wouldn't leave me," Kili muttered to himself.

Dáin sighed, "Kili, one more word and I'll have Dwalin give ye what I did. I'm sure he will be gentle as he knocks ye out."

Dwalin tapped Kili with his Warhammer to get his attention.

Kili pushed it away, but remained quiet.

"You also have a pack of wargs closing," Thranduil added as if announcing snow was on the way.

"They're keeping their distance, but we heard them three nights ago. We cleaned out that band near our gate. My guess is we have scattered orcs and wargs from here to Gundabad."

A soft hoot sounded.

"They are closing," Thranduil stated. "My warriors will keep watch tonight alongside yours. I don't wish to ride into them in the dark."

"I welcome your weapons," Dáin spoke formally. He motioned for the servants to serve a stew they started cooking as soon as the wagons circled.

"I would ask to put my horses in your enclosure," Thranduil spoke around a bite.

Dáin looked around and pointed. "Tie them over there."

Thranduil made a hand motion and soon a line of large horses were tied to the side of several wagons that carried supplies.

"The dwarves gave the elves a wide berth as they crowded around the fire Dáin commandeered. They were impressed with their lord's ease around the elves and his roaring laughter at something Thranduil said. Even Dwalin, who was leaning on his Warhammer over Dáin's shoulder laughed.

Aneht and Azie kept their distance and Aneh under control.

"When we are at Erebor, elves and men will make appearances. You will comport yourself like a lady and never be seen without your beard. It would disrespect the line of Durin," Azie lectured.

"I know, Mother." The young dwarrowlass didn't want a lecture. "I wish I got a good look at the elves called Elladan and Elrohir, like Thorin did."

"Look all you want from right here," Aneht ordered as she crawled under a wagon to ready their bed.

Dáin motioned Thorin to his side. "This is my son, Thorin Stonehelm. We differentiate his name from Thorin Oakenshield with a surname for both. Young Thorin here used to butt his head against stone mimicking adult warriors when he was ah baby. He did it in front of Thorin when we went on ah trip ta the Blue Mountains and they dubbed him Stonehelm. That was just after Oakenshield received his surname and this little one was feeling left out."

Thranduil looked quietly at the younger, ginger haired dwarf, standing proudly beside his sitting father. Looking back to Dáin, he questioned, "Does he know?"

Dáin quickly shook his head lest the king spill the linage plans before the youngster that Thráin decreed. "Nay. We are talking about him going ta school, ain't we?" He grinned and winked at the elf king hoping Thranduil picked up on his lead.

"Thráin better not come to me for another tutor." Thranduil smoothly followed his cue. "I will suggest he make use of Lord Erestor while he is camped in your mountain."

Thorin wanted to protest, but didn't want to be sent under the wagon like a dwarfling. He would ask his father in time what they meant about him and schooling.

"Thráin told me an Balin there was going to be a massive push this winter ta get everyone trained in languages and law. We won't have time by this time next year," Dáin added.

An elf joined them, put his hand in a fist to his chest and bowed to the king. "There is a single form in the distance, moving in our direction."

"Identity?" Thranduil and Dáin rose to their feet and Dwalin stopped leaning against his Warhammer.

"I think elven. It's on foot."

"Show me," Thranduil ordered and wasn't surprised when the dwarves followed.

By the wagons, but close enough to hear every word, the dwarrowdams uttered prayers to Mahal it wasn't hostile.

"Stand back, my Lord." Thranduil's steward, an old Silvan elf, Demythel, instructed. He wasn't surprised when his king showered him with a glare that could freeze water.

"DARO," a soldier in the dark called out to the approaching form.

It stopped. "Sápher, it's Tauriel." She sank to the frozen ground unconscious.

"Tauriel," he cried loud enough for those waiting in the dark to hear. Soon she was surrounded by elves and dwarves and a torch was brought by an elf at a run. Shoving it near her face, they all gasped.

Not one inch was unmarred and her lips were useless, bloody pulps. Thranduil took the torch and ran it down her body. It was obvious her left arm was broken in more than one place and rasping, shallow breathing told them her lungs were filling with blood. Her clothing was in tatters and armor missing. Her right hand was closed tightly. Thranduil went to see what she was holding when she opened her eyes.

"Kíli," she whispered.

"He didn't come from the camp," Fili replied as he sank to his knees by her side.

"Report," Thranduil ordered, but in a tone never heard by the dwarves and seldom by the elves. Remorse and guilt was plainly heard.

Her voice was strained and weak. "I went to get my horse and return to Kíli. I came to my senses in the company of Easterlings, not having a clue how I got there. I escaped and called my horse. I was trying to get to the mountaaaiiinnn," she slurred. "Ssssaaaawwww fiiirr..." She stopped talking and her hand displayed its content. The smooth, black stone Kíli gave her dropped from her lifeless fingers.

"Tauriel," Fili shook her shoulder and felt bones grate. "Stay with us, Lass."

Dáin turned to look at who came with him and wasn't surprised to see his son trying to merge into the clutch of soldiers. "Thorin, run ta camp an fetch Kili. Don't tell him anything, just ta hurry." He watched with pride as his son ran into the dark alone. _'Brave lad ta do that with wargs on the prowl,'_ he thought to himself and turned back to the poor lass.

Thranduil sank to his knees and closed her sightless eyes. In Sindarin, he prayed a prayer for Mandos to welcome her warmly into his halls. By the time he finished, Kili, breathing hard, pushed through bodies.

Seeing his love, he knew just enough Sindarin from living next to elves in Ered Luin to know it was a prayer of speedy journey to the Halls of Mandos. He saw her battered face as tears stung his brown eyes and made tracks down his thin cheeks. Reaching for her hand, his cold fingers brushed the stone. "It was supposed to bring you good luck," he whispered brokenly, shoulders shaking as he let grief overwhelm him in the fashion of dwarves. While elves were more stoic in expressing death, they pitied the small dwarf and his loss.

"What do you want to do with her?" Dáin formally asked Thranduil.

To Dwalin's surprise, the elf king turned to him and Fili, now standing behind Kili with each a hand on his shoulders. "Master Dwalin, what would you do?"

"Take her to the mountain and give her ah dwarven funeral. Had this tragedy not happened, she would have become one of us in marriage."

Thranduil turned to Demythel. "Take her to a dwarven wagon. We will ride with them to the mountain and attend the funeral."

Demythel bowed.


	57. 57 Grandpa Thrain

Thráin remembered. He was sitting with the elves and kin before a warming fire in his personal chambers. Reaching for the book, he slipped his finger between the natural colored pages for a bookmark and handed the pretty little marker to Erestor. "I fear you took Lady Arwen's bookmark. I will return it, although reluctantly."

Erestor took the beautifully embroidered marker with a smile and handed it to Elladan, who nodded and passed it to Elrohir, who looked and then to Thráin's surprise handed it back. "Our sister makes these in an afternoon. Many of our books have her markers."

"I didn't make a mistake when I chose that one for you," Erestor added. "Lady Arwen asked me to find a pretty one when I went for the book."

"Well, I'll be sure and send her a letter of thanks," Thráin rumbled and replaced his finger with the stiff bookmark.

A knock sounded and Huf jumped from his place by the door and hurried to the antechamber. Gandalf bustled in, rubbing his chilled hands. He had stepped on the rampart to communicate with Lady Galadriel with a cheerful shout in the direction of Thráin that he would be along. Thráin invited those dining with him to his chambers for a drink and storytelling after the evening meal. "Greetings my friends, or mae govannen mellon-níns, as it is pronounced in Sindarin." Gandalf nodded his thanks for the wine Huf presented on a golden engraved tray. "Hanna-nín." At Huf's snort, he laughed and took a free chair more suited to his large frame.

"What news from Daernaneth?" Elrohir asked.

"The party made Lothlórien without incident, if you don't consider Elrond's horse coming up lame. When I made contact, he was in discussion with Celeborn about a replacement horse from Celeborn's stock so he could journey north before the pass closes. He wishes to be home before Winters Solstice."

"Estel would like that. He begged to come," Elladan told them.

"He was quite taken with us," Thorin commented. "While we were at Rivendell, Estel haunted our camping spot and asked unending questions."

"What is a human child doing at Rivendell?" Balin directed his question to Erestor.

With a swift glance to the twins, Erestor explained, "His father was a Dúnedain who was killed. The child and his mother were invited to stay until he is grown. Elrond didn't want to put him in harm's way again. The boy's mother was traumatized when the orcs attacked their party while they were on their way to Imladris for a visit." He looked at Gandalf. "Enough on one boy trained in pranking by these two. What else did Gandalf say?"

As if understanding Estel was not a subject Erestor wished to discuss, Gandalf continued, "The lady says her mirror is silent, so she is spending quality time with her family. That usually is good news. We know Sauron is gaining in strength, but another war like the one at Dagorlad is not for many years. You have time to marry and produce an heir, Thorin."

All eyes turned to the taciturn dwarf.

"I think when my father sees what Dáin produced in a son; he will give up on me. Thorin Stonehelm is a fine Durin."

Thráin grinned, "The dwarrowlasses will arrive in the summer an ye will pick one. I have no trouble choosing for ye."

Gandalf smiled and his merry eyes twinkled at two stubborn dwarves locking gazes.

Another knock pounded on the door and Huf jumped to answer again. It was one of Dáin's soldiers.

"I have need of ah Durin." He spoke loudly enough for all to hear.

"Let him in, Huf," Thráin ordered.

The soldier, looking around in awe approached the clutch of mixed races before the roaring fire. Addressing the king, he gave his message, "Ah raven is on the rampart an squawking."

Dwalin downed his ale and stood. With a clap to the soldier's shoulder, he commanded, "Let's see if I can still understand the birds."

He returned with news. "Dáin's caravan will be here by early afternoon. He has elves with him so I ordered the guards doubled. The elves wouldn't be near us if not for trouble."

The twins exchanged glances and stood.

"We will ride tonight and help Thranduil," Elladan offered.

Erestor also made his feet. "I can no longer order you two to obey." Everyone watched a tender moment between elves as Erestor pulled the other two to him for tight hugs. "Iôns of Elrond, stay safe and hale." He spoke in Sindarin, but the dwarves not skilled in the language knew his sentiments all the same.

* * *

Aneht's eyes searched for Thráin as their lead wagon rolled into the now cleaned entrance. Debris still scattered the plateau before the main gate and Thráin ordered all broken rock cast outside for reforming and to become material for the new bridge. For now water still flowed around broken stone. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the damage. A movement caused her to focus and there he was, standing beside her wagon. His scared face never looked so beautiful to her as she allowed Dirjin to help her down. Hands pushed the warrior aside and Thráin, with a laugh, drew her to him.

"Ye are ah sight for my old eye," he beamed as he greeted her.

"And I all but called Dáin a liar for telling tall tales of you living," she laughingly replied.

"It is ye." An older dwarf pushed in and grabbed Thráin by his upper arms, unmindful he was manhandling the king.

Thráin squinted and then with a laugh, hugged Rinid, son of Hónid and one of his childhood friends and master goldsmith in his father's footsteps. "Now I feel home. How come ye aren't in the Blue Mountains?"

"After Azanulbizar, Thorin sent me ta Dáin ta teach the younger dwarrow. Dáin said I would be needed here. Not one dwarf from here stayed when Dáin brought the news. We came home."

"That would explain why four times more arrived than I was expecting." With a pat to his old friend's shoulder, Thráin looked around at the large area that now seemed small and crowded as wagons kept entering and parking in rows under the direction of Dori. His attention was diverted to elves towering over disembarking dwarves.

Thranduil led a handful of elven warriors through the wagons to Thráin when he finally spotted him. They greeted with customary head bows, respecting rank. "I was returning home and came upon Lord Dáin's caravan with wargs sniffing the area. We hunted and killed that band early this morning as they weren't giving up and getting too close to the mountain." Thranduil did something he wasn't noted for….. indecision. With a pause, he looked at a certain wagon. "We lost Tauriel," he spoke quietly with sadness that caught Thráin off guard.

Thráin started as if he misheard. "The elven lass Kili is sweet on?"

Thranduil, still looking at the wagon, nodded. "I was angry with her for disobeying." He spoke in confidence to Thráin, who was left alone by those wishing to greet him upon spotting him in conversation with the elf. Thranduil's own people kept a polite distance from their king. "She was never a problem to me, but my son was getting too emotionally involved with her. In a way, Kili was a welcome distraction." He pointed to the wagon and Thráin's eyes followed the long finger. On top of the wagon was Kili, sitting and staring at a covered lump.

"The lad is starting ta come ta life. It will be painful ta put him ta sleep again." Thráin empathized with his grandson. Death of a spouse left the survivor with a void and he still missed Lis.

"Dwalin gave permission for her to have a burial in your mountain." Thranduil got to the point of his presence.

Thráin didn't immediately reply, but Thranduil was patient. Thráin watched Thorin climb on the wagon and take Kili in his arms. It was obvious the youth was crying. Fili hadn't left the side of the wagon Thráin noticed with pride. "We will find a suitable spot and I'll let Thorin handle the details. We will try and have her funeral tomorrow. I offer my mountain for you to wait and we will feast with our returning dwarves," Thráin offered formally.

Before Thranduil could respond, Erestor pushed through the dwarves, although they parted like a hot knife through butter when they saw the strange elf. He bowed to Thranduil. "Did the sons of Elrond find you?"

Thranduil made a motion with his hand and the twins materialized from the group of elves that was trying to keep out of the way of unloading wagons.

Erestor looked them over critically as they moved to flank his sides.

"What did you find?" He spoke aloud in deference to Thráin.

Before either twin could answer, Thranduil spoke quietly to him. "Is there a place we can talk privately, Lord Erestor? King Thráin has offered his halls to my people and I accept. We will stay until…." he trailed off. "Tauriel died." Before Erestor could express shock or ask questions, he spun to his personal attendant, Demythel. "See to the horses and warriors. Bed with the horses in the stables."

Silently, Demythel bowed and left.

"I have room inside for ye," Thráin offered. "Yer people are welcome ta the feast."

Thranduil bowed his head in acceptance.

"I have a spare bedroom in the home we have commandeered," Erestor offered.

With a look to Thráin to see if he objected, Thranduil affirmed with, "I accept. Lead on, Lord Erestor." With a nod to Thráin, they hurried from the commotion.

Thráin accepted greetings as he made his way through wagons being unloaded by Dáin's army. Stopping at the supply wagon that carried Tauriel, he waited for Thorin to notice him around Kili's head. When Thorin looked around, he signed for him to join him.

Thorin disengaged from the young dwarf and jumped over the edge of the wagon, wincing as his healing body protested.

"You hear what happened?" Thorin asked quietly.

"Aye. I'm putting ye in charge of seeing the lass buried. Dwalin made arrangements with Thranduil ta place her in one of our crypts, an the elves are staying for the funeral. Make it tomorrow, as I know Thranduil won't like staying in the mountain. Also, send an invitation ta Bard an his kids ta come for the feast tonight an the funeral tomorrow." Orders issued, Thráin focused on his grandson. "Kili, with me."

Thorin nodded to his nephew. Kili slowly climbed over the side and Fili, who had been standing quietly, jumped forward to help.

Thráin took a step back to allow Fili room.

"Fili, take a ram and ride to Dale. Tell Bard we eat at sundown," Thorin ordered.

Fili looked like he wanted to protest, but a quick glance at the adamant expression on his grandfather's face had him patting Kili's shoulder as he hurried away.

Gandalf was merrily welcoming arrivals and greeting old friends with one eye out for Kili. Spotting him one step behind Thráin, he called out, "Thráin, Kili, a moment, please."

Thráin stopped on the first step and waited for the wizard to maneuver around several groups of dwarves.

Gandalf placed a hand on Kili's shoulder as he stopped. "If you need to talk, Kili, I am available." He waited for the normally cheerful dwarf, now with head hung low to nod. Dropping his hand, he looked back to Thráin. "I ran into Dáin and he told me what happened and said you were speaking with Thranduil. I am looking for him."

"Try your chambers. Erestor invited him to stay with you. Oh, an I saw Rinid an didn't get ah chance ta tell him ye were stayin in his family home. I didn't expect him in this group an Thorin forgot ta tell me he sent him ta Dáin. If you see him, explain he will have ta find other accommodations until ye an Erestor leave the mountain."

"Are you sure, Thráin? We can relocate."

"Nay, it is easier ta make room for dwarves than elves right now. In time, we will have more rooms cleaned an then I'll think about it."

"Very well," Gandalf said as he hurried away.

Thráin hoped he made the privacy of the rampart before anyone else required his time. He decided being king was good as very few would brave his wrath without an invite. In the cold, a lone solder was standing guard. "Leave us," Thráin commanded.

With a salute, the soldier thumped down the stone steps.

Thráin leaned against the balustrade made of solid carved stone and noticed Kili joined him on his seeing side.

For a moment they let the sounds below and occasional caw from a circling raven break the silence before the conversation Kili knew was coming. After following the elf carrying Tauriel's body back to camp two nights before, he hadn't said a word to anyone or eaten. At Fili's urging, he did drink. Last night, a flask was thrust into his hand by Dáin with orders to drink. It was wine from the mountain's reserves and he fell asleep beside Tauriel. The jostling of the wagon moving woke him with a bright sun on his face this cold late fall morning.

"I know ye think I've been hard on ye," Thráin started and turned his head to look at Kili.

"I never thought anything of me," Kili responded and kept his eyes focused on something below. "I didn't think you were fair to Fili." He jerked his hand and pointed.

Thráin's eye followed and they watched Fili riding a ram at a full gallop down the road to Dale.

"Fili looks just like your father. How is he in ah fight?"

"Better than me," Kili answered truthfully. "He always wanted to be a warrior and Durin, whereas I was more the dreamer. I wanted to hunt and fish and…." he glanced at his grandfather, not sure if he should divulge what he almost said. When the eye swiveled in his direction, he finished, "and I like to read." To his surprise his grandfather laughed.

"I like ta read also."

Kili's eyes widened at this revelation. "I thought you read because you are king. Thorin hates reading. He does it when he can't get out, but uses Balin to do his reading. Fili also hates to read."

"I agree it's not ah normal hobby for ah dwarf," Thráin conceded.

"Am I all dwarf?" Kili blurted out and stared at his grandfather."

Thráin looked at him in surprise. "Well, when ye were ah bitty lad, I swore ye were part dog as ye were always sleeping with the bitch an her puppies."

"I mean, is it possible I am part elf?" Kili tried again.

"What brought this on?" Thráin deflected.

"Something Aneht said about Grandmother Lis was different looking."

Thráin first grinned and then chuckled. "Aye, I've thought that many times myself, but it wasn't her looks that come ta mind; more like ah wild boar crossed with ah Balrog when she got mad at me."

"I'm serious. Do you think she had elf in her way back?"

Thráin dropped his humor. "Nay, lad, she was all dwarf. I wouldn't have been allowed ta marry her otherwise. Her family tree is an honorable one. Why do ye think elf flows in ye?"

"Because I'm tall an can hardly grow a proper beard, and my eyes are dark not Durin blue." Kili thought of other differences. "I love the bow and that's an elven weapon of choice."

"Now that we are back here an the library is open, I'll have Ori find some books for ye ta read. One is stories of yer ancestors. You'll find ye aren't so different from them." Thráin turned to face his grandson. "Stand tall."

Kili straightened and looked his grandfather in the eye.

"We are about the same height. I believe Dwalin an yer uncle are as tall as we are; an yer great grandfather, Rói would have looked like ye as ah youngster. I see Thorin and Frerin in ye also, an ah little of me. I mastered the bow an will shoot against ye. I want ye ta see, Killi, that ye are all dwarf. Circumstances threw ya in with the elven lass, an she saved yer life. If ye saw her on ah street of elves, ye wouldn't have done more than admire her beauty."

Kili turned back to look over the barren landscape. "But I didn't, Grandfather. I can't go back to being just another dwarf….or even a Durin. Something happened inside me and it's confusing."

Thráin snorted. "The first time it happens ta every dwarrow, it's confusing." He missed the surprised look Kili threw at him. "Ye are startin ta wake up."

"What happens now?" Kili asked an octave higher than normal. "I don't want to go through life like this."

"Ah Durin's Bane, didn't Thorin teach ye anything?" Thráin rounded on him.

"Ummm, he taught us that dwarrowdams were to be avoided if we could help it." Kili tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "He told me that. He told Fili, in time he had to marry and produce a Durin. But he said we had lots of time."

"He didn't tell ye about the waking of the body?" Thráin was going to hit his son again.

Kili colored. "Well…..you see…..Balin taught me and Fili that dwarves are made from stone and when we meet our one, the flesh transforms from stone to…." he trailed off. "Balin said we would just know it."

"Did you lie with that girl?" Thráin almost laughed at the shocked look on his grandson's face, but kept his expectant.

"NO. I mean, no Sir," Kili quickly realized he shouted at the king. "We kissed and she wouldn't let me do anything else."

"Go to Óin. Tell him I said ta give ye wartwood root. It is what we give dwarrow who act improperly."

"You mean, you can have relations and go back to stone?" Kili asked in awe.

"Ask Óin to give ye ah lesson in how it works. Dismissed." As Kili flew down the steps, Thráin smiled. _'Guess I won't be hittin Thorin after all. It was from me he learned ta evade sensitive subjects.'_

* * *

Thranduil walked around the large cavern with a fireplace in the center of the room where smoke was drawn by a draft upwards into a hole in the rocks. The area was decorated in typical dwarven motif and he guessed the previous inhabitant worked with gems and gold, as tools were still on a table along one wall. He let the twins fill Erestor in of their part in killing the wargs and only joined them when he saw Erestor pouring wine from a carafe. Sipping his, he was delighted to yet again experience a slightly different bouquet.

Gandalf rushed in with a smile. "Thranduil, I'm sure you are displaying your usual pompous attitude. I also know you were quite fond of Tauriel and will miss her." He held up his hand when Thranduil started to protest. "I'm not talking as if she were becoming a future daughter-in-law. Even I would be against such a union. No, I mean you lost a dear friend who put up with your attitude out of gratitude that you saved her life."

"A reasonable response for the home I gave her," Thranduil replied with arrogance that had Gandalf shaking his head.

"I spoke with Elrond just before the dwarves arrived." Seeing he had everyone's undivided attention, he continued. "Elrond is departing soon with his warriors, leaving his injured under the care of the fine healers of the Golden Wood. Elrond felt his presence was influencing the young couple. He told me all his plans for Arwen are wrapped up in a union with Legolas."

"Has there been any progress?" Thranduil asked.

"No. It seems Legolas is still in awe of the place and Arwen seeing to the comfort of Elrond's warriors, namely Glorfindel. For his own amusement, Glorfindel has taken to spending time with Arwen whenever Legolas is in the vicinity."

Thranduil's response was to drain his glass and pick up the decanter to refill while the twins laughed.


	58. 58 The Young and The Restless

Once again Thranduil found himself deep within the bowels of the mountain where the air was stuffy from few air vents and he felt the weight of rock over his head with his sensitive _fëa_. His own earthen home was tunneled among the roots of the forest and wasn't so grandiose, but then his elves were few in number anymore. He was still wearing his armor of ancient Mithril and felt a measure of protection if attacked. Deep down, like Celeborn, he couldn't shake his distrust of dwarves and remembered vividly leaving his mother's body behind when they fled Menegroth in FA 506. He slept lightly in a room with a bed that was too small the night before and let his thoughts and memories capture Tauriel as a young girl found by his warriors alone and hungry. They tried to find her family or clan, but all that remained were bodies that showed an attack of a fast moving army of orcs. She was a natural warrior and quick study, rising swiftly for her age to his trusted captain. Of late she was showing independence frowned upon in elven society. All elves had their place and she tried to push into his world as an equal; someone worthy of his beloved son. He knew word would have to be sent south to Lothlórien. He could ask Mithrandir to contact Galadriel, but decided to send a messenger instead with a letter from him. Now, he focused on her lying so broken on a bed of stone. With all eyes upon him, he placed a hand to his chest and bowed. Without a backwards glance, he stalked from the crypt and started the long climb to the surface. One by one, his warriors did likewise.

Thorin picked a new crypt hewn in solid stone meant for the Durin clan, and Tauriel was laid to rest along a back wall with room for many more. Dwarven Cirth spelled her name was already engraved in stone where she lay and the crafters from the Iron Hills worked all night to ready her spot. If they wondered at the location, they were too well trained to comment to a Durin.

Bard and his children were back from the feast of the prior evening. Having now a second dwarven funeral to his name, he instructed them on how to act. Kili stood and cried while a steady procession took a last look at the battered body and several elves spoke in Sindarin, saying they would miss her and in time they would reunite. Thorin and Fili stood on either side of Kili in silence, watching those who paid respects. Bard had questions on how one who fought valiantly as a seasoned warrior could be battered so badly, but now wasn't the time or place.

Another meal was waiting under covered silver lids along a wall and opposite another wall where caskets of wine and ale were also made ready for the Durin's. It was here that Thranduil veered directly to the wine and helped himself while waiting for the dwarves and Bard to join him. He instructed his people to ready the mounts and eat Lembas. He got no argument as they were more than happy to vacate the strange world of dwarves.

"I want to thank you for the supplies." Bard sidled up to Thranduil and nodded his head in respect. "Four wagons arrived early this morning."

"I will bring that much monthly until supplies start flowing up from the south."

"That wasn't part of the agreement hammered out in the meetings," Bard was quick to point out. "You don't do anything for free. What is it you want?"

Thranduil gave a quick smile. "You're correct. I do want something from you. Don't look so alarmed; it's a small price I ask."

"You proved to be formable during negotiations. I will let you know if we can afford your generosity." Bard almost felt a quaking in his spine. Never had he dreamed he would be standing toe to toe with the great elven king and maybe telling him not interested.

"I want my elves diving for the treasure. I will take a nominal amount…..say five percent and I get all the gems of value. In return, you get plenty to eat this winter and my people will take the risks in the water. We have a greater lung capacity and can go deeper than men."

"What if all that weight has settled several feet under the sediment?" Bard personally wanted to forget about the treasure.

"I'm sure it has. I have tools to dredge the bottom." Thranduil watched to see what type of human he was dealing with. He was disappointed that a gleam of greed didn't appear in the bowman's eyes.

"Why are we discussing this now?" Bard looked around. So far, his children were sitting quietly, looking around and the dwarves had yet made an appearance. "I would have thought it would be a topic at the meeting of all of us."

"It pertains only to you and me, not Mithrandir or the dwarves. I would just as soon they not be the wiser, although fooling the wizard will be difficult unless he….." Thranduil remembered. "Mithrandir will be leaving in the spring back to the west where he spends most of his time. I don't expect he will come this way unless Thorin weds. I suppose for the sake of keeping our written truces, I'll be forced to attend."

"I would like to see a dwarven wedding," Bard declared, drawing a grimace from the king.

"I've been to a few, but was lucky to miss Thráin's."

"I think kidnapping the bride is considered bad manners, even by dwarven standards." Bard laughed. "I found our library in Dale mostly intact, although the books are in bad shape. I was reading the doomsday accounts of the people right before Smaug. Thráin's wedding was mentioned and how surprised everyone was when Legolas attended bearing an elven gift of great value after word spread of you attacking the dwarves on the road."

"He said he was attending when word came to us from Girion that the courtship was met with success and the wedding would commence at the end of summer. My son spent two years with Thráin teaching him our language. They remained on speaking terms until the dragon came. I'm sure Kili has cemented my son's opinion that other dwarves are not trustworthy." Thranduil stopped talking and cocked his ear. "They are coming. Do we have an agreement? If so, I will write a contract for you to look over on the next delivery of foodstuff. Also, if you need something else, say for repair or clothing, I may be persuaded to assist."

"For extra?" Bard wasn't fooled for one minute.

"Of course."

"I will think it over and give you my answer soon. I'll send a currier, if that is acceptable?"

"Say no later than two weeks," Thranduil pressed and even Bard could hear footsteps.

"Yes."

They both turned to the door as Gandalf, Erestor, the twins and many dwarves filed in behind Thráin.

* * *

"We will leave in the morning," Elladan told Erestor while they were sitting with Thranduil at the funeral dinner. For the most part, the dwarves new from the Iron Hills gave them a wide berth and Dáin sat with his wife and family, but Thráin and Gandalf sat with the elves out of respect.

"I've been meaning ta talk with ye lads," Thráin addressed Elladan. "I would send my grandson's with ye ta get the horses your elves found an take news ta the Blue Mountains."

"Can they be ready to travel by morning?" Elrohir asked.

"Aye, I'll make sure of it. With Thranduil's healers working daily on Kili, he's almost healed. Have ah parting breakfast with us. Do ye need anything?"

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged glances and started a silent conversation that only Thranduil and Erestor could eavesdrop.

' _El, how will we transport them with only two horses?'_ Elladan asked.

Elrohir took a bite. _'Maybe they can ride double on a ram. I'm not sure Thráin would part with two valuable animals, but we can ask.'_

"Would two rams for your grandson's be acceptable?" Elladan asked.

Thráin nodded. "And I'll throw in another to pack supplies."

Thranduil smiled, but didn't speak, nor did Erestor.

"We thank you, King Thráin," Elladan replied for his brother also.

* * *

"I know this is short notice, but you two have just become my emissaries," Thráin spoke formally to Fili and Kili. After seeing Thranduil and his elves off after the funeral feast, Thráin ordered them brought to his office and also ordered Thorin, Dáin, Balin, Dwalin, Glóin and Ori to attend.

Fili picked up on the tone and nudged Kili to pay attention as they stood before the massive desk Thráin was sitting behind. He looked nervously around and saw the others were seated in comfortable chairs and Ori at a smaller desk, pen in hand.

"You are to go back to the Blue Mountains and report all that has happened. Fili, I'm placing you in charge of leading our people home."

Fili's eyes grew large and even Kili was staring at their grandfather.

"You are talking like Thorin. What does that mean?" Fili asked and heard laughter behind him.

"It means, young Fili, that I am issuing a decree that you best not fail at." Thráin had the satisfaction of seeing his grandson stand taller.

"I won't fail, Grandfather."

Thráin grinned. "Good. Ye leave in the morning with yer brother." He looked at Kili. "Did Óin give ye what I asked?"

Coloring, Kili nodded.

"Make sure ye have enough medicine for ah month," Thráin ordered and moved to his next topic. "Anyone wanting ah letter delivered, pass the word they have ta be written by morning. Thorin, ye will write ta yer sister, as will I."

"You are really putting me in charge?" Fili thought his grandfather must be joking.

Thráin turned his one piercing blue eye on him. "Is there some reason I shouldn't?"

"I'm young, even by dwarven standards." Fili pulled on his beard. "This isn't long enough to garner respect."

"Ye carry the Durin bloodline, an that is sufficient for respect," Thráin reminded him. "When Thorin was yer age, he was already traveling an working in smithies across the land. He also carried the weight of my name ta the clans. Ye will do fine. Any of those old dwarrow give ye grief, remind them I am sending ye and they'll face me."

Fili looked over his shoulder at Thorin. "Did you ever have to use Grandfather's threat to insure compliance or respect?"

"No. By the time we fled the mountain, I was already besting Grandfather's royal guard in sword play. I trained you in weapons, as did Dwalin. If words don't work, don't hesitate to use force. Take the biggest, meanest dwarrow out and the rest won't bother you."

"Did you ever do that?" Fili asked. The others listened with interest. If Thorin ever had to resort to force, he didn't brag, nor did the losers.

"Couple times, but it was a long time ago and I was younger than you are now. I won."

"And you didn't tell me?" Dwalin sounded miffed.

Thorin shrugged. "You fought more than me to make them respect a Durin. I still had the title of prince in my favor." Thorin suddenly grinned at his closest friend. "When I'm completely healed, we can spar for information."

"Done," Dwalin responded with enthusiasm. Often their method of exchanging news was done in a match to keep both of them sharp with their weapons. Not many gave either much of a challenge so they turned to each other for testing.

"Ye two just make sure we get ta watch." Thráin reminded them he was still king. "I could order it."

"I used to watch," Balin added with a shake to his head. "I see no need for such violence just to learn who you had to beat up, Thorin."

Dwalin and Thorin both stared at him with mouths hanging open in disbelief.

Thráin's chuckle had them whipping heads in his direction. "Balin, ye are forgetting how restless these two will be here in the mountain. Regular fighting between them will save others the weight of their weapons."

"Aye, I suppose you are correct," Balin conceded.

* * *

Erestor chose to spend a quiet night with the twins in his chambers. Mithrandir told him of the dwarf, Rinid's ancestral claim and he planned on moving them to smaller quarters on the morrow and giving the rightful owner his home back.

"No more lectures, Erestor," Elrohir pleaded while his brother nodded and downed a glass of wine. They had just sat through yet another protracted speech on the folly of traveling in the winter.

"Can we get a small keg of wine on the pack ram?" Elladan asked his brother.

"Or we could ride double and take a big one," Elrohir sagely replied, earning him an enthusiastic smile and nod from his mirror image.

"After all, Adar is owed many barrels and King Thráin would only part with five to Daeradar and only due to his ability to pay upfront. Adar and Glorfindel won't be fun to be around this winter knowing King Thráin wouldn't extend them credit. However, we are providing security for the old king's precious daeriôns, so that will be our fee for seeing them safely over the mountains," Elladan reasoned as he refilled all three glasses.

Erestor listened to them plan with a soft smile. Ever since they were elflings those two connived how to enrich themselves, usually with Glorfindel's guidance. As if they realized Erestor wasn't going to tell them their plan was folly, they stopped talking and looked at him.

"If you are successful, switch horses daily," Erestor advised.

Elladan pulled his map from a pack; a rolled animal skin with tattooed details. It was a gift from the Lords of Imladris for a birthday fifty years before. Every hundred years, Elrond consigned new maps for his sons with the latest detail and updated boundaries including names of regions and towns. These maps could get wet and not run the ink. This one was already stained with blood and had knife holes from encounters Erestor was never told about. Along each edge were tattooed sketches of Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Celebrían, Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen.

They gathered around the gas lit lamp hanging over a table, as Elladan unrolled the map. To the right edge was the Orocarni or Red Mountains and left edge the coast of Eriador with the Misty Mountains in the middle.

Elladan took a long finger and traced a route from Erebor to Imladris. "Next map we won't need a drawing of Smaug." He stabbed a sketch of the dragon that was prominently displayed over the single peak of the Lonely Mountain as a reminder, here be dragons.

"We also won't need orcs here." Elrohir added with his own finger on Dol Guldur. There was a drawing of an orc by the fortress name.

Erestor looked at the route Elladan traced. "There will be stray foul creatures this far north. Wouldn't it be safer to go along the Old Forest Road?"

"That would add days to our trip. No, we will ride along the base of the Lonely Mountain and take the Old Dwarven Path due northwest and skirt Mirkwood on the north. El and I were over that path a few years ago chasing a band of Easterlings who were scouting. We caught them in the Moors."

"They never made it back to their tribes with a report," Elrohir finished.

"And you never told your adar?" Erestor quietly responded.

"No need. We didn't get injured," Elladan defended them. He looked back at the map. "We could cut down the Forest Trace and connect up with the Great Elven Path west of Thranduil's caverns."

Erestor gave him a piercing look. "Why are you avoiding Thranduil? Did something happen at his cavern's your adar or I have to fix or explain?"

Elladan rolled his eyes. "We were on our best behavior, well there was…."

"Nothing," Elrohir quickly inserted with a glare to his brother.

Erestor groaned.

* * *

Dwalin secured an oiled pouch containing letters to the pack saddle.

Elrohir led elven horses to the entrance and looked over the pack strapped to the back of a ram Dwalin was loading. "If you want, we carry correspondence all the time." When Dwalin looked up, he pointed to a saddlebag slung over a horse behind the saddle cantle. "We have letters for Estel and some of the household staff from Erestor. If we run into trouble, our horses can run away and come back with mental commands. Can your ram respond like that?"

Dwalin thought without speaking and then untied the pouch and handed it to Elrohir.

Taking it, Elrohir groused, "At least we are allowed to carry something from here. I still think King Thráin is wrong for not trusting us with more wine for Adar. He has listened to way too many negative stories about us from Erestor and Adar."

Dwalin laughed, "And Thorin and Balin. Maybe Fili and Kili shouldn't have helped move the wine on Lindir, but they wouldn't have thought to do it on their own. Thráin is aware of all your misdeeds with his grandsons and feels you might misplace the barrel and forget to tell Elrond. He doesn't wish war with Rivendell."

A group approached shelving any further discussion. Thráin led the procession that included Gandalf, Elladan and Erestor and the Company. Fili and Kili were with them and there was much last minute instructions and Elladan placed a bag of gold coin in the same pouch that held the mail. In the meeting he was requested to attend after breakfast, King Thráin explained he didn't give it to his father because of him changing directions and going south and he needed horses purchased in the west to help get his dwarves back home.

The king's grandsons were for the first time attired in rich clothing of heavy material and expensive furs and looked like royalty. They also sported many excellently crafted weapons. Each had a sword strapped on and Kili was carrying a new bow and quiver. Fili had knives prominently displayed in his boots and belt and those were just the visible weapons. Elladan was present when he was placing at least a dozen knives on his person.

Thráin looked at Balin. "Have we forgotten anything?"

Instead of answering Thráin, Balin looked at Bombur. "Did you pack enough food on one ram?"

"They have ta do without bread once they've consumed what is packed. I found some dried meat and mountain berries preserved in animal fat. It is still good after all these years. Master Elladan assured me they would provide fresh food at Rivendell for the lads ta make the Blue Mountains in good condition." Done with his report, Bombur looked around self-consciously, aware all were listening to him.

"We won't keep ye then," Thráin announced and hugged first Fili and then Kili. Pushing Kili back, he smoothed hair off the young dwarf's forehead. "I'm trusting the safety of the future Lord of the Blue Mountains in your hands."

Hearing the formal speech, Kili straightened. "I will do my job and not be a burden to him."

"I know ye will be his brother, as ye always have been. Get mounted." He pushed Kili in the direction of a saddled ram.

After Fili mounted, Thorin handed him a Warhammer. "I hope you don't need this, but I feel better with it in your hands than gathering dust in the mountain."

"It's got the Durin crest on its head." Fili admired the beauty of the weapon.

Thorin smiled. "A fitting gift then. I was going to give it to you after we took the mountain for your efforts. It was your grandfather's and he gave it to me when I mastered the weapon. Now, I'm giving it to you. I only regret not being able to when you mastered the Warhammer."

Fili threw a look to Thráin to see if he objected, but the king was beaming at him. He hefted it for balance and weight and nodded. This is a fine weapon. I am honored."

"Don't forget, I will come to the Blue Mountains in the spring and guide you back," Gandalf reminded Fili, who nodded.

The twins hugged Erestor, bowed to Gandalf and mounted. With the elves in the lead and Fili holding the lead of the pack ram, they galloped over the broken bridge and down the road towards Dale. Half way to the town of men they veered south and looped around the walls and out of sight.

Gandalf laughed, drawing all eyes to him. "I pity the orcs who try and take on that unlikely combination."

"I don't know how elves rate youth, but the boys are young and need this trip to help them mature," Thorin told Gandalf and Erestor as they still stood in the open gateway.

"It's not the years that keep Elrond's sons young at heart, but Glorfindel," Erestor confessed.

Gandalf gave him a measured look and slowly nodded. "They don't have the prospect of a wife on this side of the sea, so Glorfindel keeps them occupied when at Imladris. Still, the lure of the hunt drives them away far too often." He looked at Thorin and Thráin. "The twins won't be so foolish to hunt orcs or goblins with their charges. You would hear Elrond yelling at them from here."

Thráin didn't miss the concerned look that passed between the elf and wizard. "I believe we have ah meeting of Lords," Thráin reminded them. "Lord Erestor an Gandalf, ye are welcome ta sit in on our meeting, but I warn ya it is heavy on how the dwarves are settling in an any problems that need solved."

"Gandalf and I have our own problem to add." Erestor smiled at the look of pain that flitted across the king's face.

"I know what ye are going ta propose an the answer is no," Thráin declared firmly.

"You haven't heard our proposal," Gandalf protested.

Thráin looked at Ori, "Place him on the list ta speak." He looked around, "Why wasn't Dáin part of the farewell party?"

"He said something about settling his family this morning." Thorin stated and exchanged grins with Dwalin.

"I'll fetch him," Dwalin volunteered and took off before Thráin could protest.

On the way to the meeting room, Thráin leaned over and spoke low to Thorin. "I was young an married once. Ye don't have ta excuse him."


	59. 59 Little Princess Pt 1

Elrond walked in front of his horse, letting his borrowed steed follow close on his own. His left arm was looped over Arwen's shoulders as she walked the forest path at his side. Her own horse was also plodding behind; snagging mouthfuls of grass that looked appetizing as it followed the black stallion.

"I was hoping you would spend the winter." Arwen looked up at him with a smile.

Elrond smiled down in return. "I must to return for Estel. He is at an age where my presence is needed. Were he Eldar instead of Edain, I might just do so. If you see your brothers, send them home. Estel needs them also at his young age."

"I hate our separations," she lamented and reached up to squeeze his hand on her shoulder.

"Come home then."

"Ohhhh, I need Daernaneth after my encounter with the orcs."

He felt her pain and stopped walking. Turning her to him, he placed a hand on each shoulder. "My daughter, stay where your fëa finds nourishment. Take time for Legolas. He is new to the world without his adar's guidance. I told him you would be his guide among the Mallorns."

"Why do I sense matchmaking?" Arwen astutely asked.

Elrond looked fondly down at her. "It would be mine and Thranduil's wish; two great houses combining into one. I will not approve of any other this side of the sea."

She got a mischievous look he knew so well. "I have been told that Lord Fállon of Brithombar has asked to court me."

"Is he still sending you letters?" Elrond's tone chilled noticeably.

"Of course he is. We are friends, even if you and my brother's see him as something else."

"Well, don't encourage him." Turning, he started down the path again and she fell in step. "You don't want me to send your brother's to the Havens do you?"

"And you wonder why they act the way they do," she teased.

He grinned at her. "I will take my leave and catch up with Glorfindel and the keg of wine your daeradar so graciously parted with for a high price. I fear if left unsupervised, he will tap into it and we'll never make Caradhras Pass."

"And what did Daeradar extract from you for my amusement in watching Glorfindel jump up and force a hug upon him?"

"I have to return the gesture twofold. You don't want to know what I have to do for the loan of a horse. And I thought he liked me," Elrond exaggerated, drawing a laugh from his daughter.

"I think a pair of cats to hunt rodents around Daeradar's stables is a fair price."

"I'm making your brothers cart them here." Elrond motioned for his horse and it walked up and nuzzled his shoulder.

Arwen hugged him. "May the brightest star give light on our next meeting."

"My father's star will fly low when we meet again, iell-nín." Elrond kissed her brow and mounted his borrowed horse.

She mounted her own and with a parting look at his retreating back as he flew down the path, turned back to her grandparent's talan. Forearmed with new knowledge of Legolas' real reason for a visit, she planned to look at him with new eyes and not be hasty in either accepting his advances or reject him outright.

* * *

Aneht, with sorrow helped Azie and Theri pack the clothes and personal items of the deceased Durin's. Aneh did more looking than helping, but that was to be expected at her age. Also, the wealth of the Durin matriarchs almost matched the dwarrow of the family. She remembered many pieces of jewelry adorning necks, fingers and heads.

"Will I ever have anything this beautiful?" Aneh held up an expensive diamond and ruby necklace once owned by Lis.

"If you perform well in your studies, I'll ask your father to find something nice for you," Azie replied and took the priceless item and carefully laid it in a wooden box on a bed of imported silk from the elves that lived near the sea. "These are for Thráin's children."

Thorin entered his bedchamber to find the dwarrowdam's bustling about, packing and cleaning.

Aneht was first to spot him standing in the doorway. "Well, come in Thorin. We don't bite."

"Did you clean Father's rooms yet?"

"Aye, we did this morning," Theri, Azie's mother, answered. "We set the jewelry boxes on the table in the king's bedchamber for you to place in a safe location."

Thorin nodded. "We have a vault in residence. I haven't been inside it yet." He noticed his mother's jewelry boxes and scooped an armful up. "Bring the rest and I'll show you."

Curious, they each grabbed several boxes and followed. In the hallway between the king's chamber and the one Thorin used was a tapestry with the linage of Durin's from Durin the Deathless to Thorin and his siblings and room for additional genealogies. Thorin pushed the tapestry to one side and that's when they saw the rod was twice as wide as what hung from it. Behind the decorative artwork was a door.

Thorin reached above his head to a nook and fetched a key. Turning the knob, he pulled and with a creak it moved outward. Stepping inside, he turned a knob on a gas lamp. After a hiss of air escaping from long dormancy, Thorin struck the wick with a flint he carried in his pocket and with a flash burst, the lamp started glowing. He looked back at them. "I'm losing count of the lamps I've had to spark light."

"Why don't you assign young Thorin the task of lighting lamps," Azie suggested. "He wants to train in soldiering and I think he is too young for the rough and tumble of sparring professional soldiers until he reaches his majority."

Thorin set his boxes on a table and moved to turn up the gas on another lamp while laughing. "Azie, Thorin is being trained like I was and Dáin. I would feel the business end of Dáin's Warhammer should I interfere with his plans for his son."

"But as Prince, you outrank Dáin," Azie pressed. She wanted a private conversation with Thorin, but like most dwarrow, he avoided the female gender. This was her best chance, even though the elder dwarrowdam were listening attentively.

"Dáin and I share equal rank right now, at least in some things. I'll not get involved. I had Fili and Kili sparring at Thorin's age. Besides, he will be mature in a few years and making his own choices. If you didn't want a Durin for a son, with all that comes with the title, you shouldn't have married Dáin." Done with the conversation with the silly dwarrowdam, Thorin started looking at marked boxes that described the contents.

Azie flushed at Thorin shutting her argument down in front of her mother and mother-in-law. Silently she watched him open cupboard doors where many more boxes were in marked slots. Ignoring the I told you so looks from the older women; she let herself be awed by hundreds of boxes. "Do all these boxes contain jewelry?"

"They do," Thorin answered as he placed boxes in slots.

Seeing what he was doing, the dwarrowdams started helping.

"Aneh, run and fetch the boxes in the king's bedchamber. Be careful," she called after the running lass.

Aneh pushed the king's door open and barged in, stopping cold at the sight of the king half undressed. She let out a cry of fright and froze in the doorway.

Thráin spun from where he was pulling a clean tunic from his bureau. "Ye always invade ah male's bedchamber uninvited?"

Aneh was red with embarrassment, causing her face to closely resemble her hair at that moment. "Noooo, oh, I'm so sorry. Ma sent me and I didn't think anyone would be in here. I'll come back." She started to back out.

"Hold on," Thráin commanded. He snagged a black tunic he favored.

Aneh got a good look at his scars.

Turning, he saw her staring. "The body has almost three hundred years of battles. When I was yer age, I nary had ah mar on me." He donned the tunic and reached for a wide belt with the Durin crest as its buckle. Walking to where she hadn't budged, he asked, "What did yer ma send ye here ta retrieve?"

"The boxes." She pointed to a pile on a table. "Thorin Oakenshield is showing us the vault where these are kept."

Without another word, Thráin scooped an armful of boxes and left a few for Aneh. Together they went through the main Durin sitting chamber and to another, smaller one and into a hall with the vault door swung open. He stepped in and deposited his mother's jewelry on the table. Aneh quickly followed suit.

Thorin was pulling boxes, checking contents and showing the admiring dwarrowdams the glittering items. He saw his father enter, but kept talking. "This is the wedding necklace Durin II's wife wore. The gold and opals were mined from the Echoing Mountains." He looked at his father. "Smaug didn't raid this room. Most likely he couldn't get inside from the hall. How did he get all the gold from the vaults?"

Thráin and the women gave Thorin surprised looks. The king thought carefully. I don't know, but he was too large ta enter the smaller areas. I bet he was working with Sauron an either orcs or Easterlings were used. I'll run it by Gandalf an let ye know what the wizard thinks. Also, maybe the elves from the Woodland Realm saw something they didn't think worthy of mention."

"Wouldn't surprise me if their king didn't make a deal with that worm for a portion of our gold," Thorin snarled.

Thráin smiled, "I doubt Thranduil would go near the dragon or sacrifice his people." He changed the subject. "Did ye get the miners working ta repair the lines ye broke fighting said worm?"

"I did a walk through with Nori and Bofur. You didn't assign Bofur a task as lord and he is feeling left out." Bifur asked Thorin in private if the king was displeased with his performance or something personal as he wasn't made overseer of anything. Thorin assured him it was because the king still needed unassigned lords and something was coming for him that would suit his talents.

"Come to my chambers and we will discuss the matter further," Thráin replied. He noticed while he and Thorin were talking the ladies placed the boxes in their proper slots. He turned the lamps down to a glow and pushed the door shut. Turning the key, he easily reached the spot to replace it. He looked at Thorin with a chuckle, "Remember how much difficulty yer grandfather had in reaching that key?"

Thorin smiled in remembrance. "He was happy when I outgrew him and could reach. He always threatened to have another key made for just him, but I think he secretly liked ordering one of us to open the door for him." He slid the tapestry back in place and once again nobody knew it concealed another room of wealth.

The dwarrowdam moved on to clean Frerin's old room out. Neither Thráin nor Thorin followed. The memories of the younger Durin still cut their hearts with pain.

Thráin moved to grab tankards and filled two. Taking a seat before the fire beside his son, he asked, "What did ye take Bofur ta the mines for?"

Thorin shrugged, "I thought it a good idea. He was a miner and has good ideas. You made him a lord without ah task."

"It didn't take me more than ah few minutes ta remember everyone in the Company. Bofur was very young an exuberant in everything he did. For ah dwarf, he is insightful an intelligent. Since I've gotten ta know him an learn he doesn't stay long in one profession gave me pause at assigning him permanently. The others are well suited for their tasks an have taken their lordships seriously. I'm not sure where ta place him. I'm leaning towards overseer of caravans, both departing an arriving. That way he will have ah diverse occupation."

Thorin was amazed at his father. "You spoke wisely. I think that is exactly the best place for him. That way he will have a finger in everything and he will like that. You will find he is opinionated, but has the largest heart in a dwarf I've ever seen." Thorin got a faraway look in his eyes. "I overheard him talking to Bilbo a few nights out of Rivendell. Bilbo decided to turn back and Bofur tried to talk him out of it and seemed genuinely upset. Me, I couldn't have cared less. Sometimes I question if I'm good for anything except making horseshoes and fighting orcs."

"I was the same until yer mother came into my life. Ye are ah normal dwarrow, but I wouldn't change any of ya, stubbornness included."

"Can I tell him?" Thorin asked.

Thráin shook his head. "Nay, I'll do it in our next meeting of lords."

"Well, I was thinking of making him my personal assistant." Thorin stood and finished his ale.

Thráin nodded. "He will have time for that post also. I thought ye were using Dwalin for your right hand?"

"I am, but Dwalin will be busy with the soldiers. Dwalin is my confidant, like he has always been. I'm not that close to anyone else, other than Balin, but you latched onto him."

"Ye can have him back when I'm dead."

"I hope not for a long time, Father. I see the magnitude of what it is going to take to get us back to where we were and I'm more than happy to abdicate to you."

"It isn't hard. You just have ta learn the skill of delegating. Stay by my side an ye'll be ah pro in no time. I want ye ta be in charge this afternoon. Unless we are being attacked by Smaug or another dragon, I'm going ta relax by the fire and delegate my duties ta ye."

"Fine." Thorin rose, secretly pleased his father trusted him.

Thráin reached for a bell and rang it. Soon a servant appeared. With disappointment, he saw another dwarrow and not Huf.

The dwarrow bowed. "I am Piket, son of Piken. I will serve the family of Durin as my sire served ye."

Thráin smiled and nodded he remembered. "Yer father was my personal servant from the time I wed until Smaug. We found his mummified body and buried it with the others he died with. Yer mother was badly injured an sent with Náin ta live in the Iron Hills. I saw her an she told me ye would be takin yer father's place. Welcome back ta Erebor. When Thorin weds, ye'll move ta serve him as yer father did me when I wed."

Piket bowed again. "How may I serve ye?"

"Bring me ah pitcher of wine an ah glass an then take my dirty clothes ta the laundry caves. Tell my personal cleaner that I ripped my tunic an it needs repaired."

Without a word, Piket professionally did as asked.

Thráin picked the book he hadn't had time to read for a few days and found his place.

 _Little Princess_

 _I compiled several stories of Arwen's young life with her brothers for this book. She will also get her own book from me when she reaches her first millennia and is currently helping me compose this set of stories as her part. She reads my Sindarin/Quenya cirth and points out irregularities. But this chapter is dedicated to the little princess as her brothers fondly called her when she was an elfling. To be fair, she did garner attention from the lords, all of us, when she either cried or asked for anything. We got a glimpse of how Celeborn must have catered to his daughter for he was usually first to answer her royal summons._

 _We resumed our morning ritual of having breakfast in Lord Elrond's private area. One month after Arwen's birth, Elrond broached the subject of patrols. We were having a delicious winter breakfast of bread made with ground corn smothered in fresh churned butter and honey. On the side were baked apples with spices and more honey. I knew the twins loved this time of the year when they were allotted filling meals in the morning and night as fresh greens were unavailable._

" _It is time to relieve the northern patrols." Elrond looked at his son's as he made the simple statement._

 _They stopped eating and looked at him in surprise._

 _"Uhhh, Adar, if you forgot already, you have another elfling who needs older brothers to guide her into all mischief and learning," Elladan reminded his father._

" _It will be years before you and your brother can ply your true trade of pranking. For now, I want you two on the trail this morning. Take Falór and Agerhál as your superiors. Listen to them and learn."_

" _We never see anything in the winter," Elrohir grumbled. "We never see anything in the summer and more so when sane creatures are hibernating."_

" _We don't because our enemies know we are ready," Elrond patiently stated._

 _I noticed Glorfindel and Celeborn let Elrond handle his sons. Should Elrond need assistance, I would hate to be one of the young ones._

" _How long must we be deprived of our sister's company?" Elladan asked._

" _Standard patrol, two weeks." Elrond wasn't going soft on them or affording them special privileges._

" _But Winter Solstice is next week," Elladan objected. "We don't want to miss Arwen's first Winter Solstice."_

 _Elrohir nodded furiously, his eyes wide._

" _Ask me again in five years when Arwen might know what the season is all about." Elrond kept his tone mellow, but his eyes were starting to flash._

" _We've never missed Winter Solstice here." Elrohir, as usual, tried the sympathy tact and was looking pleadingly at his mother._

 _Celebrían took a bite of food and looked passively back at him. She was still limited to the family wing and not protesting her confinement. Her mother was her constant daytime companion and the baby never out of their sight. As we ate, little Arwen slept in a bassinet by her mother. Celebrían finally spoke after swallowing. "I thought my grown iôns would be happy to let others return to enjoy the season. After all, they left here two weeks ago and we had a storm that I'm sure dumped several feet of snow on them."_

 _Both boys hung their heads at their mother's gentle chiding._

 _We finished our breakfast in silence and the twins quietly left without a word to anyone._

 _I saw Elrond and Celebrían looking at each other and knew they were communing quietly. Glorfindel, with a wide smile also rose and went to tell Falór and Agerhál they were to leave with the twins. Celeborn was also in a mental conversation with Galadriel and I felt left out._

 _Suddenly Celeborn stated, "I will spend this patrol with the elflings also."_

 _Elrond shook his head. "They need to learn their position as my iôns affords them no special treatment. When they were elflings I indulged them, but they need to start becoming leaders of this valley. Let them patrol with the other elves as adults."_

" _I don't often dispute your way of doing things here, Elrond, but you are wrong this time." We all stared in shock at Lady Galadriel. "It won't hurt them to be pampered this winter. They might feel abandoned with a new baby in the house. It looks as if you are casting them aside."_

" _That's nonsense," Elrond snapped petulantly. "I expect more of them than anyone outside myself and Lords. They must mature into Lords."_

" _They are young and have centuries for what you will have them accomplish in a short order," Celeborn sagely pointed out._

" _I matured young and it didn't harm me," Elrond shot back._

" _You had your youth stripped by circumstances. You would have my daeriôns become as you?" Celeborn put an edge in his tone and his blue eyes drilled holes in his son-in-law. "I will go with them." With that he rose and stalked out leaving Elrond to face two irate elleth. I wanted to slip away, but was afraid to move from my place lest I bring attention to myself and get ordered to perform a task beneath my station because the Lord was vexed he couldn't control Celeborn in his home._

" _And you know how I feel kicking my iôns into the cold in the middle of winter with a new sister to help with," Celebrían added. Now I knew what they had been discussing._

 _Feeling outnumbered, Elrond rose. "Your lazy iôns have used the birth as an excuse to sit around in the Hall of Fire for a month while others took their_ _patrols_. _I would have given them the winter off, but they have made a nuisance of themselves by stealing and pranking. I've had enough and will not coddle grown elves." Without waiting for a counter argument, Elrond strode out with haste._

 _The ladies looked at each other, clearly not happy with what just transpired._

" _Is it safe to move now?" I asked and saw my desired reaction on the faces of Arda's two most beautiful elleth as they turned to me with smiles._

A knock sounded at the door and Piket rushed to answer.

"The king in?" The voice of Dwalin asked.

Piket stood aside. When he was briefed by Huf, he learned the names that automatically generated access to the king.

Dwalin bowed his head in a swift nod. "Sorry to bother ya. The tattoo designer Dáin brought wants a consult for your next tattoos. I just left him ta draw up mine for retaking the mountain."

Thráin gave it thought. "I don't know what I've done ta earn another tattoo."

Dwalin's mouth dropped open. "Well, ye led us brilliantly at Azanulbizar. I happen ta know from being there that you planned most of the attacks. And," Dwalin pointed to Thráin's hand, "you did lose that honestly going against that white devil, Azog." He took a deep breath. "We would like ta see ah tattoo of yer battles while in captivity. Some of the dwarves still regard you as a spook and not alive."

"Why do ye think I'm sittin here instead of mingling? I see the looks they give me. I'm sure some even think I dishonored myself for life and I don't want them taking a shot at me until we have the royal guards trained and in place. I didn't sell our people out, but some will never believe I could have lasted so long unless I sold some of them out."

"Point them out and I'll deal with them," Dwalin snarled, his blue eyes turning stormy in anger.

"I prefer ta let time convince them I have honor," Thráin answered. "Maybe ye are right an ah mark on my face for all ta see is what I need. Have Balin bring him ta me after breakfast in the morning."

With a snort that Thráin wouldn't give him names, Dwalin stomped off intent on putting his own people to rooting out naysayers, and by his own people, he meant the Company.

Filling another glass of wine, Thráin returned to his book.


	60. 60 Little Princess Pt 2

_I hustled to the twin's suite and without knocking entered the main sitting area. Both bedroom doors were open and the boys were packing for the cold. I saw their bags in the sitting area and started checking for myself they were packing appropriate items._

" _Erestor, I just packed that bag," Elrohir complained as all his belongings were on the table and I was busy folding them into neat piles._

" _You've never done patrol in the middle of winter for more than a couple days. This time you will be far from home. Where is your herb pack?" I looked around and he had it in his hand. I took it and sorted through the oiled leather pouch._

" _Adar packed them himself last week," Elrohir offered and you forget the time Adar took us into the mountains for two weeks."_

" _And you didn't remove anything?" I queried, while ignoring his outburst._

" _Not me."_

 _That made me look closer. "And who removed the Wellian powder for pain and swelling?"_

" _Ummm, El took some because we sparred overzealously," he fessed up like the elfling he still is, at least in my mind._

" _Go to the healing hall and get a double dose…..no quadruple dose for each of you."_

 _Glad to be out from under my stern gaze, he all but ran from the room, leaving the door ajar. Celeborn, bag in hand, entered before I could move to shut it._

" _And why is Elrohir racing down the hall?"_

" _He didn't want to explain what he and his brother were doing that caused bodily injury. Keep an eye for stiffness and pain." I moved to Elladan's bag and repeated my efforts._

 _Elrond entered the open door and Elladan from his bedroom at the same time. They looked at each other; the younger in defiance and the elder resolute._

 _It suddenly dawned on me; I was watching Elrond's sons stand up to him for the first time. They were young and inexperienced, but trying and it warmed my heart. I secretly started rooting for them._

 _Celeborn saw Elladan's stiff posture. "I will accompany you."_

 _Elladan turned on him. "No you won't. As my Adar so correctly pointed out, we have a job to do. Your job is to spoil our sister for us."_

 _I was stunned. Nobody uses that tone with the great lord._

" _Elladan, apologize," Elrond snapped out an order._

" _I have nothing to apologize for, Adar." Elladan stood his ground and I cheered. Of course, my face remained impassive and my hands still packed the bags._

" _See your naneth before you leave." Elrond spun and we could hear his abnormally loud boots stomp a fading staccato rhythm down the stone floor of the hall._

 _Celeborn still hadn't spoken or moved._

 _Elladan turned to face him after watching his father leave in that manner._

 _Without a word, Celeborn turned and walked out, back in the direction of his rooms._

 _Left with only me, Elladan looked a little ashamed and lost. I know he didn't expect them to do as he requested. Without a word, I closed his bag and left._

' _Glorfindel,' I called mentally as soon as I cleared the doorway. Thankfully with my advanced age, I was able to block the twins from listening in. 'Where are you?'_

' _Stables, mellon-nín. What troubles you?'_

' _I'll tell you presently.' And I filled him in on everything from the injured elflings to a frustrated father and enigmatic grandfather. Lest any of the milling elves overhear, we conversed mentally._

 _Glorfindel led Elladan's horse to the landing and I Elrohir's. Already waiting were Falór and Agerhál._

" _The twins overdid a workout and are sore," Glorfindel explained._

 _Agerhál nodded. "My iôn was much like the twins at that age. They think they are invincible being young and strong."_

 _We turned as the twins came down the steps alone, breath a frosty white in the morning light. They attached their bags and swung upon their stallions without hugging either Glorfindel or me for the first time._

 _Glorfindel placed his hand on the bridle of Elladan's horse. "Pen neth, you will return in a better mood than you are leaving or I will make the two of you spend the rest of the winter in a cave high on the mountain counting goblins."_

" _We don't want to leave our baby sister just yet," Elrohir confessed. "We are bonding and she will forget. Every morning when we hold her, we feel her fëa and impart love so that's all she ever knows."_

" _Did you tell your parents?" Glorfindel asked._

" _No. Adar didn't give us room. He ordered us to leave," Elrohir replied and cast a longing look up at the majestic house._

 _Glorfindel let go and noticed Elladan hadn't said a word. "I still love you, elflings." He smiled and lit from within._

" _That won't last now that you have a replacement." Elladan spoke for the first time and turned his horse and led the way over the bridge._

" _How did you do it?" I asked. When Glorfindel gave me that insipid stupid clueless look, I continued. "Got the twins to admit they are jealous of little sister."_

" _Oh that." Glorfindel shrugged as if he did so daily. "They don't care half as much about little sister as they do pranking. I got three complaints just last week that I passed on to Elrond. They are bored, so I suggested to Elrond it was time for them to get a little cold and lonely. You should be thanking me for you were next on their list of misdeeds." We started the long climb to the warm house._

" _This ought to be good," I commented sarcastically._

" _I caught them breaking into your bedchamber with a bag of duck down and honey." He turned in time to catch my open mouthed expression._

" _What were they planning? Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _He chuckled. "Caught red-handed, they told me they found it in a book about tales of Celeborn as an elfling."_

 _I slapped my forehead. "Is that why Celeborn was going with them?"_

" _He felt partly responsible for having pranked Elu Thingol and having the story written down for his own daeriôns to stumble upon. He assured Elrond he would have a talk with them. Elrond said they went too far and would be punished. I'm disappointed Celeborn backed down to Elladan. He is to blame for them being banished."_

 _We entered the Hall of Fire to find Celeborn lightly strumming his small harp and singing. I promptly sat down and stared until he stopped. "You were only eighty when you layered the inside of Elu Thingol's favorite sleeping leggings with honey and applied down."_

 _Celeborn smiled at the memory._

" _It was never written down; your punishment that is. Please tell me a fitting form of correction was used."_

" _The king said since I liked playing with bird down; I could pluck the next hundred birds and sort the down. I was just finishing with my last bird after three weeks hard work and no play or family time when the king and my father appeared. They grabbed me, stripped my clothing completely off and smeared me with honey and tossed me into the bin of down I had just plucked. I had to walk naked through the halls with only bird down for dignity to the bathing area. I jumped into a creek that flowed through the caverns and washed for what seemed like hours."_

 _I couldn't help it; I roared with laughter and was joined by my golden haired friend._

" _Did you tell the twins your punishment?" I wiped my eyes._

" _When they return, I will. Then there was the time I made a set of armor for Celebrían when she was an elfling so I could spar with her. Galadriel wasn't impressed and I told her to give me an iôn then. I think my wife was upset because our daughter was only ten at the time."_

" _How much of what the twins pull was done by you?" I asked and accepted a cup of tea from a tray a servant brought to us._

" _Not much. Glorfindel is as accomplished or more so than I. The Ñoldor of Gondolin played pranks the likes I never saw before. I swear Turgon chose his lords based on their immaturity." He gave Glorfindel a pointed look._

 _Glorfindel stuck his tongue out in return and then grinned._

* * *

 _Winter Solstice was a quiet affair and snow fell gently on the slopes all that day. A horn sounded at dusk from across the Bruinen and we went to the balcony off the Hall of Fire to see who approached. It was our patrol led by Agerhál with the twins following and Falór in the rear. We watched as pages ran to take wearied horses to the stables and the warriors climbed the steps. We dissolved back into the room lest they see us._

 _Elrond motioned for the musicians to start playing again and the room filled with laughter and song. Glorfindel and I took our place beside our Lord while Celeborn sat with a lady on each side and Arwen in her mother's arms._

 _Agerhál and Falór entered first with the twins almost skulking behind. They stopped before us and Agerhál gave his report. "We rode south for twenty miles and then looped east to the mountains and circled back to here. We beg rest for the night before leaving in the morning for our western patrol." He winked at us. "I understand if you insist your newest warriors continue on and let Falór and I feast, drink and enjoy the night."_

" _Let me think on it." Elrond played along. "After all, we don't want any rooms invaded or pranks pulled while we are all having such a wonderful time. You know, Agerhál, we haven't had one mishap in a week. I could get used to it."_

 _Agerhál turned to the twins. "If you give me your word to behave and not do anything destructive, I give you leave to visit your family for the night."_

" _But what about our patrol? Shouldn't we be out there? Lest orcs or goblins invade in the night," Elladan asked his party leader._

" _Elladan, did we see any tracks you didn't identify?" Agerhál asked with longsuffering in his tone._

 _The young elf shook his head._

" _Does not Glorfindel have his guards posted in four hour shifts here?"_

 _Both nodded._

 _Agerhál turned back to Elrond. "They were all business and did exceptionally well. They are easily bored, like a certain Balrog slayer who put that book where he knew they would find it."_

 _All eyes turned to Glorfindel and he threw an arm around Elrond's shoulders with a laugh. "With the baby taking all your attention and time, I found the perfect opportunity to play you against your iôns and get them in trouble. I didn't expect to draw Celeborn into my trap, but he walked like a lamb to slaughter. My plan was a work of art. I must have young Lindir write and sing a sonnet acclaiming my talents."_

 _I could see Elrond was speechless. "Glorfindel, tomorrow you will take my iôns and do the western patrol. Don't come home without meat."_

 _Celeborn didn't look amused, but the ladies laughed._

 _They did come back in a week with a deer and elk on the backs of the horses and were walking behind throwing snowballs at each other._

 _The twins were given the rest of the winter off and were much better behaved. Other than the cooks complaining about stolen cookies, we had a quiet winter and when creatures came out of hibernation their patrols resumed. The sons of Elrond were more than happy to be free of the nursery. For when they returned with meat, they were given the task of learning to care for their sister, from bathing to changing diapers and washing her nappies. After a week, the ladies started leaving them alone and resumed the never ending task of running a large house._

 _I take responsibility for not warning the family my suspicions, but didn't wish to be seen as a tattler. Besides, I never actually caught the miscreants in the act. I mentioned to Glorfindel that the twins were acting out of character._

" _I swear, Erestor, they act up and you complain and they behave as elves ought and you complain more." He sported a smile and his blue eyes were alight with life._

" _I suppose you are correct," I conceded. When will I ever learn? For a few days later, my intuition proved to be correct. We were again at breakfast when Celebrían innocently asked the boys a question._

" _Where are you guys putting the laundered diapers?" She looked at each son. Once again they were at the center of attention with all talking stopped and eyes on them._

" _We were supposed to wash them?" Elladan looked shocked, an act that had Glorfindel instantly grinning from ear to ear._

" _I searched all over and am down to just enough for this week." Their mother suddenly realized what her firstborn said. "If you two didn't wash diapers, you will spend the entire day doing them," she warned with a stern tone she rarely used._

 _Galadriel suddenly smiled widely and I knew she looked into the young ones minds and saw something of great amusement. Celeborn grinned, so was let in on the findings._

" _There's none to wash," Elrohir added weakly. "We burned them."_

" _WHAT!" Elrond roared and even I joined in the laughter._

" _Why?" Celebrían looked defeated._

" _We thought you were making more and planned on taking those and placing them in the drawer so you wouldn't find out." Elrohir confessed. "We are leaving next week for patrols and planned on being long gone when you found out, if you ever did."_

" _You don't think I would have noticed the diapers were for a larger elfling?" Celebrían reasoned._

" _And what would we know about nappy sizes?" Elladan asked with disbelief. "We took care of your little princess; everything but the feeding. I think making us wash diapers was cruel. Do you have any idea how messy those things were?"_

" _You two are done taking care of your sister," Elrond decreed. "Get your things together for a prolonged patrol. I can't deal with you right now and your naneth put a lot of effort into making those diapers. I can't believe I raised such spoiled iôns."_

 _The twins looked at each other and I saw they were trying not to smile. I was ashamed of them. To think they found humor in purposely destroying property. I looked at Glorfindel and he was also smirking openly. Of course the warrior would find burning dirty diapers funny._

 _The next morning, once again a warrior born at Gondolin and swore fidelity to the House of Turgon, was leading. I speak of none other than Agerhál. We were standing at the bottom of the steps this warm spring morning to see them off. When they appeared, they were laden down with their gear and went to hurry by us when I heard the Lady of Imladris speak in a commanding tone. "Elladan, what are you stealing?"_

 _Thus warned, we all turned to a grinning Elladan. In his arms was baby Arwen and she was wearing a breastplate and had a little helmet on her head and arm guards and leggings of metal._

" _We are training her to be a warrior," Elrohir announced. "You want us to care for her; she needs to get started earning her keep."_

 _Celebrían snagged her daughter from her eldest. "How did you manage to make all this without us being the wiser?"_

 _I automatically looked at Glorfindel and knew he was part of this latest prank._

 _Elrond took his daughter and actually smiled. "Who made this?"_

" _We did." Elladan pointed to his brother and himself. "Remember when I stated we were going to play in the forge area a couple months ago?"_

" _I thought you were learning to make blades." Elrond turned to his favorite Balrog slayer. "You were supposed to be watching the twins while they babysat."_

" _I was sitting on the mountain over the forge. One would work on the armor and the other hold their sister. I am quite impressed they put so much effort into making something she will outgrow by fall. I think she should wear it for special occasions." Glorfindel took Arwen while he spoke and held her up for all the warriors to see. We saw smiles on all their faces._

 _Celeborn pushed in and claimed her next. "This is almost like what I made for Celebrían." He looked at his beloved daeriôns. "I expect your sister will have many lessons in sparring with each of you, but her parents have plans for her that doesn't include patrolling the high moors."_

" _She is their little princess. Adar said when she was born; he should have accepted the title of High King so she could have a title to match her beauty. I bet he never said that about us," Elrohir spouted as he hugged his mother._

" _We just want her to be more than an empty headed elleth, like Fállon's sister," Elladan added as he took his turn hugging his mother farewell._

 _Elrond, Glorfindel and I smiled at that, while Celebrían shook her head. "I don't want that getting back to young Fállon or his parents," their mother commanded._

" _That reminds me," Elrond spoke around his hug of Elrohir. Letting his son go, he continued as his firstborn waited his hug. "Lord Fálmar and his wife and children are coming for Summer Solstice. A letter from the lord was in the packet from the Havens."_

 _I was surprised. Usually Elrond passed such missives to me for organizing the household. "My Lord, when was I going to be informed?"_

" _I forgot, or rather wanted to forget," Elrond corrected. He hugged Elladan tightly. "Take care of your brother and mind your elders."_

 _Elladan smiled warmly at his father, all teasing aside. "And you take care of our little princess. Our forced caretaking has made us quite fond of her."_

 _The warriors waited for them to hug their grandparents, Glorfindel and I and then mount and follow Agerhál across the bridge where the raging spring runoff made the river roil under the horses. I immediately went to Elrond's office and searched his desk until I found the letter._

 _Elrond,  
I know this is short notice, but Kaite insists on seeing the baby. Unless you send a letter discouraging our visit, we shall partake of the Summer Solstice at your fine home. The children are anxious to visit their friends, Elladan and Elrohir. I am sure the maturity of the youngsters will cause them to visit politely and not end in endless contests, as the last four times they have gotten together. Also, young Kolli has matured into a beautiful lass and we hope one of your fine iôns discovers her charms. An alliance with the last homely house east of the sea would be beneficial for trade and future wars. Of course, I realize before you protest, that our youngsters are too young for marriage, but one never knows what the next millennia will bring and I would see them develop a strong bond as we have.  
Regards,  
Fálmar, Lord of North Mithlond _

_Elrond, Celeborn and Glorfindel entered while I was reading. Silently, I handed the letter to Celeborn. He read it and his eyebrows went up._

 _Handing the letter to Glorfindel, his opinion was clear. "Send him a letter saying we are taking the baby over the Misty Mountains; a fate more desirable than spending any time with them."_

" _Or the twins have taken her on patrol," Glorfindel added and set the letter on the desk._

" _How about I write and say a rare sickness has found a way to infect elves and we are all quarantined," I offered._

 _Elrond sighed. "Erestor, please invite Círdan and send news of Arwen's birth to Thranduil and invite him and Ríllas for Summer Solstice. That is the only way I will survive Fálmar and his whiney children. Signal for a great eagle to carry both of them." With a pat to Celeborn's shoulder, he left to spend the day with his wife._

 _That night, Celebrían regaled us with a discovery she made when taking Arwen to her changing table and removing the armor. In the dresser drawers were all the diapers, laundered and folded._

 _She looked at Elrond. "And you punished them with one month patrol for something they never did."_

" _I did not punish them at all and they know it, meleth-nín. They love being out there with warriors and being treated as an equal instead of elflings. We will enjoy one month of peace and quiet. I may do some fishing._

Thráin marked the place and stretched. Sitting quietly for a moment, he remembered long unending days of solitude in his dungeon. The silence was broken by a pop of a burning chunk of wood. He went to see what the dwarrowdam were doing and see if he could be a nuisance.


	61. 61 Suspicions Abound

Dwalin stalked the halls listening to the sounds of a community settling in. He veered towards the market area that as yet waited patiently for venders and customers. Many of the crafters were already cleaning and arguing over premium spots to peddle their wares. He wasn't surprised to see Bifur and Bofur overseeing and mediating squabbles. In fact they were arbitrating an issue when he silently walked up behind the unsuspecting dwarves, placed the head of his Warhammer quietly on the floor and leaned on it, listening.

"I came here with the first expatriates to this vast uninhabited hole for the express purpose of landing a prominent booth for my products. The third row you suggest, Lord Bofur, is an insult." His tone left no doubt what he thought of Bofur's new found stature as a titled dwarf. The fact he spoke formal Khuzdul and avoided the more popular argot of commoners intrigued Dwalin as to his profession.

"You are ranked as to the popularity of your wares, not the date you arrived," Bofur patiently explained just as formally, ignoring the pompous attitude. He pointed to the other dwarf, patiently waiting to speak. "Niping has merchandise every household will need right off. As for you, Master Regin; only those looking to educate their young seek you out. The educators will be interested in parchment, pens and led writing sticks, but frankly you don't have anything that would catch the eye of a common dwarf."

"I also create and painstakingly reproduce primers for all levels of erudition…"

He stopped talking in mid-sentence when Bifur snarled, "Place him in the back so we don't have ta listen ta his gibberish or I'll place that orc axe head where the sun doesn't shine."

"I will petition the king if need be. I'm sure he is a dwarf of reason from what I've heard," Regin hotly retorted.

"Well, how about not bothering the king and speak with another Durin," Bofur replied with a wide grin. He pointed and both dwarves spun to see Dwalin looking like he wanted to smack them both.

Regin gulped and took an instinctive step towards Bofur. "I insist my wares get equal billing with more popular vendors." His tone took on respect that was lacking with Bofur at addressing the famed warrior, who was a Durin to boot.

"Give it to him, Bofur." Dwalin saw the dwarf give a wide smile. "Rent for those spots is more than he will make and within a month, he'll be renegotiating for the spot his wares have always resided."

The smile dropped off Regin's face and with a nod, he stalked to another isle to find a suitable place he could afford. He promised his wife a nice chamber within the mountain and knew he had to choose between his pride or her happiness.

Bofur looked at Niping. "You can have the spot."

They watched as the short, stout dwarf grabbed a large duffel and hefted it to a table and started digging inside. Soon an impressive display of knives and throwing axes were neatly laid out. Unable to resist, Dwalin and Bifur looked admiringly at the workmanship.

"See anything ye can't live without?" Niping stopped long enough to ask, eyes for Dwalin alone. He knew of the famed warrior and to have him purchase an item would make his reputation in the mountain and he would be the envy of the other knife merchants.

"I'll check back when ye have all your wears displayed," Dwalin replied and motioned Bofur and Bifur to go with him. Once out of earshot and alone in the bustling corridor, he quickly stated, "I need ta see ye in my office, now."

The cousins shared a concerned look and nodded.

Out of earshot, Dwalin looked sideways to Bofur. "And how did ya come to the conclusion knives and axes were necessary for every household?"

On the other side of him, Bifur laughed.

Even Bofur chuckled before replying, "Do you know of a single dwarrowdam without at least one knife on them at all times."

Dwalin shook his head. "Guess you're right. He did have some pretty little knives the lasses prefer." He didn't give it further thought, for which Bofur was grateful. Niping was an old trading friend and he promised him a premium spot if they ever retook the mountain. Niping asked if he was going to volunteer for when that day came and he replied, he wouldn't let the Durin's have all the credit and fun.

Dwalin claimed Jötun's old office and hadn't touched a single item in reverence. He motioned for Bifur to close the door.

Bofur looked around as it was his first visit to the large chamber with a balcony protruding between two natural formations of the mountain and overlooked the stables. He walked out on the secluded balcony, leaving a door with stained glass portraying a dwarven warrior, open. Spinning on his booted heels, he hurried just as quickly back inside for the warmth of a fireplace.

"If you're done with your tour, I have need of assistance." Dwalin motioned for them to take seats before his massive desk, while he settled behind in a comfortable chair. "Thráin is sure his presence is invoking apotropaic gestures and suspicion among the dwarves. He heard a rumor that some of them suspect he gave information for his life."

Bifur automatically jumped to his feet in rage, wanting to look for those who would harm his king. He issued a string of oaths in Khuzdul until Dwalin motioned for him to sit and signed he wanted silence.

Bofur, always more the thinker, replayed in his mind conversations and snippets he heard passing dwarves in the halls. "There is a lot of talk about what happened to the king. Maybe he should give a speech and tell them his version."

"He is the king. He doesn't owe the dwarves an accounting. They owe him loyalty," Dwalin spat back. "I want you two and the rest of the Company to listen closer when you pass dwarves that are talking. Anything along the lines of Thráin needs to be brought directly to me. I'm in charge of the health of the king and crown prince and nothing better happen to them on my watch. I'll be telling the others, but you two are working closer with the arriving dwarves than any Durin."

"Are you telling Thorin?" Bofur asked.

"For now let's not worry him. He is taking a heavy load as crown prince with organizing trade with Dale and him being the final stop before anyone gains audience with the king. If we find a plot, I'll be the one to tell Thorin." He saw duel nods. "Right now, we are just gathering the feel of the dwarves." He stopped talking and watched his friends. When they made no move to leave he asked, "Why are ya still here?"

"Because you haven't dismissed us," Bofur teased. "You are royalty and ranked very high in these halls."

Dwalin sighed and looked around. "I was just a dwarfling when Smaug came. I remember my father pushing through pressing bodies and screaming my name and Balin's and for our mother, Dwin. I hollered back and he found me and I was hoisted to his shoulders while Balin was with the army and out of our sight. In the aftermath we found each other and joined the surviving Durin's. I will never forget at the doorway, on my father's shoulders, I saw Nár swing his Warhammer and take Thráin out in one swing. At the time I couldn't understand what I saw, but later, when they told us how Thráin tried to run back into the mountain, I was glad Nár saved our prince. I was just old enough to follow him everyplace and wanted to be just like him."

"And don't forget you played and went to lessons with his daughter, Dis," Balin jokingly replied from the doorway.

"You played with a lass?" Bofur asked in surprise, while Bifur nodded and stated he remembered them running through the market playing tag as youngsters.

"Get outa here," Dwalin snarled and with laughter and thanks to Balin for the reminder, they left.

Balin shut the door. Settling in a chair across from his brother, he smiled fondly. "You look good in that chair, Dwalin."

"Hmmmpp," Dwalin snorted, but shared a like smile with his elder brother. "Ye hear what Thráin said ta me just an hour ago?"

Balin nodded. "Aye, I found him with the lasses and Aneht begged me to do something with him. King or not or she was taking his Warhammer to his backside for interrupting their cleaning. I escorted him back to his rooms and we had a visit of kin. He wants a smooth transition and feels his presence causes the folks to stop whatever they are doing and try to wait on him. He tells them to carry on, but has caught a few hand signals used to ward off evil spirits. He said the soldiers Dáin trained didn't seem to have an issue, but can't say for sure. I am here to work out a plan for interviewing the elite guard charged with protecting the king and royal family. I want to form a committee consisting of our kin and put out a general announcement seeking those who wish to guard the royal family."

Dwalin listened intently, but had a question. "How did the positions get filled when Jötun and Nár were in charge of the military?"

"Well," Balin thought back to when he was a soldier. All Durin's were expected to start their careers as soldiers and officers and he was such when Smaug came. "Thráin had the final say in who was promoted. Due to the honor and pay, all young dwarrow dreamed of guarding the royal family. They had to be part of the elite guard to even be considered and Thráin personally sparred with each."

Dwalin nodded, happy with that process. He would personally test each for strength, but hadn't a clue how to test their character.

"When openings came available, those of the elite warriors could tell Jötun they were interested and he passed their names on to Nár who had his own dwarves look into their backgrounds and personal habits. Nobody knew who Nár's dwarves were. He took that information to his grave. I will also develop a network to assist me and right now, those I trust the most are the Company and Dáin."

Once again, Dwalin nodded his agreement. "I think the next meeting of the Company is a good time to dole out responsibilities and what we are looking for. I was telling Bifur and Bofur ta listen close when you entered."

"There are going to be some who aren't happy that Thorin isn't on the throne," Balin sagely advised. "Thráin has experience in dealing with the other clans that Thorin lacks, even being gone these fifty years. I know he is telling Thorin how to deal with them on the sly and I'm not privy to their discussions, but am sure it involves Thorin's anger at the clan leaders for not helping us. I'm just glad Dáin came to our aid or there would be tension between the two."

"I never said anything, but if we survived the retaking of the mountain, I was going to pay Dáin a little visit and wipe the floor with him," Dwalin confessed.

"I would have come along for the show," Balin added with a smile and stood to leave.

"Oh, Thráin wants you ta take Mov for tattoo drawings in the morning." Dwalin remembered what the king said to him.

"Yes brother." With a mental note to Ori to remind him, Balin went back to work.

* * *

Kili had time to reflect on his loss and by the time the elves motioned for them to stop for the night, he was back to brooding, not caring their location or if orcs were lurking in the forest.

Fili on the other hand was taking everything in and delighted that his ram could keep up with the easy lope of the horses for hours on end. He tethered both to graze in a small meadow deep within the northern Rhovanion and hurried to relieve Kili of his ram. The elves pushed them hard as clouds promised more snow. One didn't have to be an elf to realize traveling in this far northern country was dangerous in winter.

The twins took their swords and promptly had a stack of severed dead tree limbs chopped into manageable lengths.

Fili set about fixing supper with supplies Bombur personally prepared. He told Fili he wanted Kili eating well and still didn't trust Dáin's cooks to know a potato from a yam. He watched his brother out of the corner of his eye and saw that look Kili sported all too often since the funeral. That it was just the day before surprised Fili for it seemed at least a month.

Fili wasn't the only one keeping a close eye on the taciturn dwarf. The twins chatted silently while preparing their camping spot.

' _Flip you for who gets the honor of imparting healing to the dwarf,'_ Elrohir said.

' _I'll take second watch if you do the honors,'_ Elladan retorted as he smoothed the ground by the fire pit. With lack of rocks in their wooded area, Elladan pulled a multi-tool that was tied behind his saddle. It consisted of a pick, shovel and axe on the ends of a metal handle. Each twin was gifted with one on a begetting day centuries before. This was their fourth and just presented on their last birthday so was still sans chips and marks of heavy use. Their father dipped into his precious store of Mithril for the implements with an accompanying lecture they better not get lost. All the previous versions were iron and didn't hold with standard Elrondion use. Many times they returned home with broken and damaged tools.

' _Fine with me.'_ Elrohir dropped his load of wood onto the growing pile and tossed his tool beside it. "Kili, it's time for another dose of elven healing."

Kili obediently stood still before the tall elf.

The glow emitting from Elrohir's hand told the others he was working his magic. "I know how you feel, Kili," he spoke quietly, but still the other two heard clearly.

Kili's eyes flashed in anger. "I doubt anyone can know how I feel."

"Maybe you are correct in part, but Elladan and I watched our father die a little daily while our mother faded before our eyes. It wasn't a quick, mercy kill the orcs did to her. No, they raped her in every hole for three days before we found her. On top of that, they branded her flesh with orc symbols and pulled her long beautiful hair out in handfuls and fought like the animals they are over possession of just one golden strand. For years we tracked and killed them. Many times they still possessed our mother's hair. The most powerful elves and healers in all of Arda couldn't stop her slide towards fading. Do you know what fading is, young Kili?" Elrohir ignored his brother's silent plea to stop.

With wide eyes, Kili shook his head.

"Fading is a fate much worse than death. At least with death, the spirit can be renewed in time in the Halls of Mandos and placed in a new body. When one fades, their spirit wanders Middle Earth forever and cannot be redeemed even at the end of the world. It drives the loved ones mad when that happens and many times they kill themselves in anguish. Had my mother faded, I have no doubt my father's fate. He wouldn't be here today, but waiting in death for the end of the world."

"Why do you bring your mother up?" Kili's voice was horse from swallowing tears all day.

"Because after what the Easterlings did to Tauriel, your anguish would be watching her fade. Didn't you notice the bloody crotch?"

Kili shifted his eyes to Fili, who remained quiet, but imparted sympathy in his gaze. Looking back at Elrohir, he replied. "I saw. It didn't matter to me. I love her as she is."

"Elves are not dwarves or men. Once the fëa is damaged, only the Valar can repair it. She would have sailed or faded. You had no future with her." Elrohir withdrew his hand.

Kili massaged his tingling shoulder, but it did feel much better. "I was told you and Elladan got close enough to see them. Will you tell what you saw?"

Elrohir motioned him to sit by the now roaring fire. Accepting a bowl of stew from Fili with a nod of thanks, he shot a look to his brother. _'I think we should tell him, El.'_

' _Agreed.'_ Elladan started the tale. "At first there was no trace of her or her horse and then we picked up her horses faint marks and followed for many miles. We stopped when other horses joined with hers and we saw her in the distance on her horse and in conver…..," he trailed off and looked with surprise at his brother. "El, I just noticed something about that person Tauriel was speaking with." He grabbed the front of his cape and pulled, drawing all eyes to his hand.

"Yeeesssss….how can that be?" Elrohir echoed in wonder. He shook his head. "How did we miss that?"

"Because, brother, we would never find an Easterling wearing a garment only made in Lothlórien," Elladan espoused as it was sinking in that maybe they had a traitor in their midst. "This is something we need to tell someone about and fast."

Being ignored and not explaining themselves had Fili and Kili looking at each other frowning.

"Do you think Daernaneth has seen something?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan shrugged. "We wouldn't know unless we were with her or…..them," he vaguely finished referring to the rings of power. "Should we return to the mountain?"

"This changes things. Which direction do we go?" Elrohir locked gazes with his brother, seemingly forgetting their companions.

All eyes turned to Elladan. "Adar is south. I don't think Daeradar will be happy with us if we drag two dwarves into his realm," Elladan reasoned and they looked at Fili and Kili. "We continue on over High Pass as planned. I don't think returning to the mountain and seeking Mithrandir's advice will garner an answer."

"What are you guys saying?" Kili showed more interest in this conversation than anything for days.

"We don't know exactly, but we do know there was someone with the Easterlings who wasn't one of them. His face was shrouded, but he was definitely wearing one of these." Elrohir pointed to his own cape. "These are only made in Lothlórien and my daernaneth herself makes these for El and myself. It is a special weave that makes the wearer blend into whatever background they are in front of."

"That's it?" Kili asked.

"Pretty much," Elrohir replied. "We thought from the way she was riding that she was willingly with them. She wasn't bound and appeared to be talking to the man in the cape on her own free will. We decided maybe with being banished and the stress of you pursuing her that she may have bailed and ran. We returned to the Iron Hills and reported as much to Lord Dáin. It was decided among the lords and King Thráin to send you west lest you do something foolish."

Elladan quickly added, "We know all about foolish actions. For years after our naneth sailed we hunted and took our rage out on anything that was of Sauron. He even went so far as to place a death mark on us which stands to this day."

"Our uncle has a death mark on him from Sauron," Fili inserted. He remembered being in awe of the news that his own uncle was known and wanted by the lord of evil.

The twins nodded. "We learned of it while you were at Imladris. We begged our adar to let us go with you, but he said it wasn't our fight and we were needed to travel with him."

"How long did you seek revenge?" Kili asked.

"We are still seeking revenge and have for four hundred and thirty one years with a few breaks to help raise Dúnedain children, like we are doing for Estel." Elrohir sighed. "Another reason to hurry home. Winter Solstice is almost upon us and it would be his first holiday alone with only his naneth."

"Naneth is mother." Fili remembered the term from the elves at Edhelion. He smiled. "We were scheduled to learn Sindarin from Lord Erestor this winter."

Both twins laughed.

"He was our instructor in Sindarin and all languages except Vanyarin and Glorfindel taught us that one when we were little. He still speaks it to us so we don't forget," Elladan explained and stood. "I'll wash the dishes in the stream." He gathered up everyone's utensils and disappeared into the night.

Kili went back to thinking about Tauriel. He started thinking aloud. "Tauriel couldn't have been with them willingly, but under some spell or enchantment and didn't know what she was doing or couldn't resist. There is no way she would run away from me. That I'm certain."

Elrohir listened as he placed more sticks on the fire as the temperatures dropped colder with each passing hour. They were fortunate that no snow was at this lower elevation to hamper travel. He gave a quick prayer to Elbereth to watch over his family and keep the pass clear. His attention was drawn back to Kili's dirge of remorse for allowing others to browbeat him into staying safe while she was being battered and raped.

"Kili, El and I harbor the greater guilt of not helping and riding away from her in her hour of great need. You were injured and no match for a dozen Easterlings. El and I could have fought them and easily killed them. We miscalculated and Tauriel is dead. For that we must bear our shame and confess to the elders our failure." Elrohir shook his head. "Never would El and I have ridden away and left her with them, but at the time we were sure that was the correct course to take." His fëa was troubled and words no longer came with ease so he let silence fall like the leaves that were dropping all around them.

Elladan returned, his fëa likewise overshadowed with doubt and remorse. He listened as he cleaned and lay on the ground by the fire; head on his saddle and the grey cloak his blanket.

Fili patted his brother on the shoulder and prepared their bedrolls on the opposite side of the fire from the elves. He sat for the first watch and saw tears trickle down Kili's cheeks. He wasn't as sure as Kili that Tauriel shared his affections to the same extent. Maybe she did, but elves were normally so standoffish and formal. The twins were far more approachable than the others and at Rivendell it was the twins who sought them out for a tour and enlisted their help in the prank. If he had to travel with elves, he was glad it was these two.


	62. 62 Scouts Of Sauron

Bidding his Durin kin goodnight, Thráin settled into his chair and without prompting, Piket approached with a tray holding a carafe of wine and delicate crystal wine glass on a long stem that the elves favored. Thráin knew Thrór bought many from Thranduil centuries before, although several met their end due to dwarven customs of tossing drinking glasses into the fire pits after a wedding toast. "Piket, count how many of these glasses are left."

"Eighty-five," Picket replied promptly.

"Make a note for Thorin to buy two hundred more from Thranduil."

"Aye and are ye done with me for the night?"

"I am." He reached for the book while Picket stalked from the room and down the hall to his own bedchamber. The king's late nights kept him tied to the royal chambers long after the other dwarves were done drinking in the halls below.

Thráin flipped to the marked chapter.

 _Scouts of Sauron_

 _To Elrond's relief, Thranduil and Ríllas arrived a month before Summer Solstice and intended to spend the summer. Ríllas was anxious to see her great uncle again. They hadn't visited since the wedding over a hundred years before, although letters flowed yearly and trade routes flourished from the Orocarni to the Havens and small towns of men sprang up along the roads and the Harfoots were seen to be wandering from Gladden River and started a settlement in the lower foothills on the east side of the Misty Mountains. And thus was the world and our peaceful life the summer of TA 242._

 _The twins returned from a month patrol just before Thranduil and company arrived. They were sorely missed and we were waiting on the landing. With broad smiles, they dismounted and were immediately received with hugs and kisses from the elleth. We ellon stood passively until Celebrían and Galadriel looked them over for signs of injury and turned them over to us to repeat the process. The other warriors were likewise being greeted by family and friends._

 _Elladan broke from away from his hug with his father and looked around. "And why isn't our sister here to greet us?"_

" _Because she was sleeping and I for one am enjoying the quiet," their mother answered. "She was fussy last night. It's getting warmer and she got too hot under her quilt."_

" _We leave you alone with our sister for one month and return to find you know nothing about caring for elflings." Elrohir teased his mother, earning him a swat to his arm. "We shall resume our diaper duties."_

" _We did miss you and not for just changing her, although it was nice." Celebrían gave it right back to her son who was now towering over her._

* * *

" _Hey, little sis," Elladan greeted as he scooped Arwen from her nest of pillows. She was in her crib and awake when the intimate group helped lug the twin's bags up the long flight of steps to the family wing. Servants took the bags before we entered the boy's chambers and went directly to the laundry area before I had to say anything._

 _Elrohir pushed in and took her tiny hand. "We're back."_

 _We watched the reunion with smiles. Our family was intact once again and tonight there would be much storytelling as we would insist every detail of their month be divulged._

" _Awww, she remembers us," Elladan said with wonder, while his brother beamed. "We were scared she would forget."_

" _That's why I insisted you take care of her," Celebrían stated. "Elflings imprint as infants and should only know loving fëas. And yes, you both may spell us and spoil your sister."_

" _I'm starting right now," Elrohir stated as he took his turn to greet her._

" _No, right now, you both are bathing so we can stand to be around you," Elrond reminded them._

" _Come, El," Elladan slapped his brother on the shoulder. "We should have known our welcome would only last five minutes now that we've been replaced."_

 _Elrohir handed Arwen to me with a smirk. "And I was sure we would make all of ten before someone noticed we reek."_

 _We watched them leave and reunion over, Glorfindel went to get a report from Agerhál. I handed our little princess to Galadriel and hurried to finish my tasks before the evening meal._

* * *

 _Three days into the visit of the Lords; the twins were showing severe signs of boredom. Young Fállon dogged their steps and I feared they would tie him to a tree….again. I have a hard time reconciling they might actually act their age of a hundred and twelve. I remember them as elflings of only seventy when on a visit to the Havens; we found Lord Fálmar's son tied between two trees with one wrist bound to each tree and him screaming revenge against the twins. When asked why, Elladan responded it was impolite to tie an elleth up, so they opted for Kolli's elder brother. Seems like the younger sister was tagging along with the young elves all over the Haven's and wouldn't respond to any of Fállon's pleading to leave them alone. I was reminded of the incident upon overhearing a conversation in the Hall of Fire._

" _You know, in about fifty years, your sister will be the same age Kolli was when you thought she was a nuisance and tied me to the trees, sending Kolli running home to tattle on you."_

 _I saw the twins exchange grins and start planning._

" _Don't worry, our sister won't be following you around, Fállon," Elladan spoke with confidence._

" _Bet she will. I'm told by several young elleth that I'm rather good looking," Fállon replied smugly._

 _I saw the twins were silently conversing in earnest now and knew their self-control was slipping as I easily overheard their plans and quickly made my presence known. "I hate to break up your reunion, but your adar wants you two on patrol until the feast." It was a small lie, but with smiles, both twins bounded to their feet. I laughed to myself when they threw themselves at me with hugs and a kiss to each cheek._

 _Left alone, young Fállon braved a question to me. "Lord Erestor, could I impose upon you to allow me to accompany the twins on their patrol?"_

" _I will ask Lord Elrond and your adar if that will be acceptable. Did you bring your armor and weapons?"_

" _Oh yes," he replied with enthusiasm. "Adar won't come this far without us all being prepared."_

 _I quickly went to Elrond's office and hoped to catch him without Fálmar. There was a meeting underway with Círdan, Celeborn, Thranduil, Fálmar and Elrond. "Excuse the interruption, but the twins are going on patrol and master Fállon wishes to accompany them."_

 _Elrond frowned. "I don't have them scheduled until fall."_

" _You want them pushing their friend off the bridge do you?" I responded in Vanyarin and heard Celeborn laughing._

 _Elrond glared at the one who dared to laugh aloud. "I had forgotten about that and no, I don't. All right, they can go." He looked at Fálmar, resigned. "Three days is all my iôns are capable of being civil. Your iôn is more than welcome to accompany them on patrol. We haven't seen hostile forces for years, if you don't count that mother bear and her four cubs. A week in the High Moors will insure we have a pleasant visit and not become the objects of endless pranks."_

" _My Fállon doesn't prank," Fálmar replied with distain._

" _He doesn't even steal cookies?" I asked._

" _Never! I raised a proper ellon who will be Lord in my stead when I finally sail."_

" _Will that be soon?" Elrond asked soberly and we all caught Círdan's smirk and another laugh from Celeborn. Thranduil looked to be inebriated, as he just sat and smiled with glass in hand._

" _Not for at least a millennia. I would see my offspring wed before I think about leaving." Fálmar paused. "If you assure me these wild lands are safe, I'll allow my iôn to spread his wings without me to protect him. You really allow yours to patrol alone at their young age?"_

" _Actually this will be their first time alone, but I have another patrol on duty. They will hardly be abandoned in the wilds. Besides, they won't be leaving my realm. Forces of Sauron haven't been seen here since the Second Age." Elrond wisely omitted the time when the twins were picking their first horse and a band was near us. He was correct however; the orcs didn't invade our space and veered south along the mountains._

 _We didn't inform the women and that evening they noticed the boys were missing. I was sure Elrond would rat me out, but he calmly told them, "I sent them on patrol before the cooks broke more spoons over the twins' knuckles."_

 _Celebrían nodded and consoled Kaite. "Our young ones are spreading their wings and yours is as well it seems."_

 _Glorfindel, who was among the warriors all day, was hearing this for the first time and frowned. "How come you didn't get me, Elrond?"_

" _They aren't going very far, just up to the foothills where they'll show Fállon the High Pass entrance and scout for the bear that attacked the last group of travelers. I told them to find that boar and put it down and bring the hide back here. It will make a nice rug for their sitting room."_

 _At Elrond's revelation, I saw the eyes of Fállon's parents widen._

" _You didn't think to mention that to me, Elrond?" Fálmar was livid. "I would never have allowed Fállon to accompany had I known a rogue bear was on the prowl. You know they can be unpredictable and dangerous."_

" _My iôns are more than capable of handling one bear," Elrond shot back and I settled in for the entertainment._

" _Your iôns are reckless," Fálmar replied with his voice raised. "What Fállon sees in them to admire is beyond my comprehension. I'm sure it is their linage more than the character of your elflings."_

" _Maybe he appreciates those of his own age who can survive without handholding from their adar or coddling from their naneth," Elrond shot back with an edge in his tone._

" _Elrond, please," Celebrían pleaded. "Arwen is starting to fuss from your disturbed fëa." The baby chose that moment to let out a wail. "If she cries tonight, you are getting up with her." She issued her order over the baby crying and hurried from the room._

 _Galadriel serenely took control. "Lord Fálmar, we sometimes forget stubbing a toe is as much danger as city elves face. We are used to our young returning at the end of the day with adventures that routinely include contact with wild animals and hunting for our needs. For years now, Elladan and Elrohir have provided fish and meat for Imladris. They each are raising a line of horses and should the need arise, can survive in the wild."_

 _Thranduil, holding the hand of his wife, smiled at a memory. "I was quite impressed with the meat they hauled into my halls when just over a hundred. I was forced to listen all evening to Celeborn's glowing report of how he didn't have to draw a bow once when they encountered that herd of bison."_

" _Also, when we left your halls, I made the boys lead the way through your woods," Celeborn bragged. "Only once did I have to correct Elladan when he turned north. By his smile, I knew I was the one being tested and he knew full well the correct direction. I wouldn't want to be with any other their age, should I have the choice."_

 _Slightly mollified, Fálmar didn't speak of it again._

 _Changing the subject, Galadriel addressed Ríllas. "I expected you and Thranduil to announce a forthcoming child by now."_

" _Do you think I would allow her to travel over the mountains if she were carrying my elfling?" Thranduil snapped irritably._

 _Ríllas tapped his thigh. "We are still learning not to kill each other. An elfling is far off."_

" _If you have an iôn, we will talk a marriage arrangement," Elrond quickly inserted and I saw Fálmar flush in anger._

" _I was hoping my Fállon would be a contender for your daughter's hand," Fálmar inserted. "Wouldn't you rather see your daughter safe in the Havens rather than running wild in the Rhovanion?"_

" _I wish my daughter to be with me for a long time." Elrond firmly ended such discussions._

 _Later in Elrond's family sitting room, Glorfindel broached the subject again. "Elrond, I need to know when the twins leave so I can assign proper protection."_

" _I am to blame," I quickly confessed. "I came upon them with Fállon and Elrohir made a mental comment to his brother to push their young guest off the bridge into the Bruinen and see how loud and long he screamed on the way down."_

 _Elrond actually grinned and so did Glorfindel._

" _Now, I'm mad at you, Erestor," Glorfindel retorted and smacked me on the shoulder. "You could have just quietly warned us so we could be in advantageous locations to watch."_

" _Has anyone checked the water since spring runoff?" I asked with the voice of reason and saw by their expressions, they had not. "Glorfindel, please do so before they return."_

 _He nodded._

* * *

 _The ladies fussed with Arwen for days and both Ríllas and Kaite brought dresses and it was like the elleth had a doll to play with. She was dressed no less than four times a day in a new gown. Celebrían even showed her off in the armor to the delight of her father._

 _The nights never got below a dark dusk at mid-summer and I was sitting out enjoying a peaceful night listening to the night sounds when I heard the clip-clop of horses on the landing. Curious to who else was moving about, I moved from my secluded balcony to peer down. My heart lurched in fear. Elrohir was dismounting while guards came running. Before him on the horse was an obvious injured Elladan and Fállon was not with them, but Elladan's injured horse was. Seeing a healer joining them, I quickly ran down the hall to Elrond's rooms. Bursting through the sitting area, I banged on his bedchamber. I heard the baby cry first at being waked by my pounding._

 _Elrond threw the door open and I noticed he was bare chested and wearing just his sleeping pants. "I feel their fëas; fetch their daerodhrons and Glorfindel."_

" _We're here," Celeborn stated as he and Galadriel hurried in, likewise donned dressing gowns over sleepwear._

" _Did you see anything?" Elrond asked her as he buttoned his tunic and slid feet into ankle slippers lined with sheep fleece._

 _I looked around and Celebrían was holding Arwen, who was busily nursing. Now I knew why it went silent all the sudden._

 _Galadriel shook her head. "There is no rising of dark forces. Elladan is injured, but will heal. Glorfindel is with them as we speak."_

 _We hurried to the Hall of Healing where Elrohir was holding his brother's hand, tears running down his cheeks at the torn clothing and hastily bound bandages. Glorfindel was glowing gold and had his hands on Elladan's thigh over a bloody bandage._

 _Elrond quickly placed his hands on his son's chest, checking his fëa. "Good, the fëa is strong and will heal." He glanced at Elrohir, seeing he was also injured. "What happened?"_

 _I saw Celeborn pry Elrohir's hand from his brother's and make him sit. Galadriel waved the healer away and started cleaning his bloody head. "Why is Fállon hiding?"_

 _Hit with questions from both of them, he quickly answered his grandmother first. "We made him run and hide when they attacked. He froze and El took a slice to his thigh by jumping between the orc and Fállon. We quickly killed about a dozen of them, but it was a brutal fight as they were Gundabad marked. We were on horseback and all our mounts are injured. Fállon's was badly hurt, so we had him run with us to the caves. We checked for bears and more orcs before leaving him."_

 _Fálmar, Kaite and Círdan rushed in and heard the last part. "Elrond, you assured me your lands were safe," Fálmar raged._

" _Let Elrond work," Círdan ordered in a tone that said obey._

" _Glorfindel, go." Elrond didn't look up._

 _To our relief, Fálmar went with him, while Kaite sank weakly into a chair and accepted a cup with herbs meant to sooth a troubled fëa. She looked around. "Why isn't Celebrían with her iôns?"_

" _She is with our daughter," Elrond snapped impatiently and accepted a thread and needle from the healer who had cut the pant leg and cleaned the gash while Elrond checked the severity of the other wounds. To his relief, they were superficial slices from scimitars. Many battles told him the story without asking._

 _I knew my task was to insure the safe running of the household and ran to Eárthellon's door. He and Lindis were already dressed and ready for the long day. Quickly filling them in, I raced to dress and accompany Glorfindel._

 _Glorfindel looked questionably at me. "I want to see the carnage our elflings left." He nodded and we flew over the bridge, up the ridge trail and onto the High Moors, riding swiftly east towards the mountains. I looked around and saw Celeborn, Fálmar and Thranduil riding with us. Also several of their warriors matched our frantic pace._

 _By afternoon, Glorfindel finally slowed. At a walk, we looked around and up at the majestic peaks of the Misty Mountains. Another mile and we came upon the carnage. Our elflings killed many orcs and there was a trail of survivors leading to the mountains. Glorfindel motioned for Celeborn to take half the forces and track and kill the fleeing orcs. I saw Thranduil willingly attach himself to Celeborn and half the forces broke off. Fálmar's warriors stayed back, but looked longingly after the racing horses._

 _Glorfindel led us three miles north to the caves at the foothills. He repeatedly whistled until a lonely looking Fállon poked his head above a rock. We watched as Fálmar rode up the slope and pulled his son onto the back of his own horse and rejoined us._

" _Report," Glorfindel ordered and drilled the young elf with piercing blue eyes and for once, a serious tone._

" _I was with the twins and they knew where the patrol was so we veered east to avoid them. They didn't wish to be ordered and said it was their first taste of freedom and they were making the most of it. We rode to the High Pass and they wanted to show me Goblin Town."_

 _I glared at Glorfindel and he shared a glance that said, 'You can yell at me later.'_

 _I focused back on what Fállon was saying._ " _The twins decided not to harass the goblins and hunt bears instead. They said their adar wanted a rogue boar killed before it struck again. The twins heard something in a ravine and thought it was the boar. We decided to ride into the gully and catch it by surprise. We did, only to discover a band of orcs. Elladan and Elrohir started shooting arrows, but I only had my sword, so hung back as they advanced. An arrow struck my horse and I saw arrows pierce the twins' horses also. Mine went down and I pulled my sword to defend myself as a large orc pulled a scimitar and swung. Elladan jumped between us and I saw him take an injury to his leg, but he took the orc out with a swing of his sword. He yelled at me to run to the cliffs and they would catch up. I wanted to kill an orc and disobeyed. I managed to kill two as Elrohir tried again to get me out of the area. We were all off horses by then and I saw a mace slam into Elrohir's head taking him to his knees. Before I could kill the orc, Elladan screamed in rage and with his hands, twisted the neck and we heard it break. I helped Elrohir to his feet and we left Elladan and ran for about three miles to the caves. Elladan showed up on one of the horses with another other trailing and bleeding. He said my horse was dead and his wasn't able to carry anyone. I was instructed to hide in the rocks and avoid the caves, as orcs would look in them and I needed to be able to escape. He told me if nobody arrived here on the third day to make Imladris on my own. That would be tomorrow. I'm glad you came, Adar," he stated as he hugged Fálmar._

 _Once again we were reminded just how young these three were. I regret now not letting the twin's just push Fállon off the bridge. At least they would be under our watchful eyes. I bore a mountain of guilt as we turned towards Imladris. We hadn't gone more than a mile when Celeborn's steward, Vellon, sounded his horn and we waited for the Lords and their warriors to arrive._

 _One of the warriors was carrying the saddle and bags from Fállon's horse. Upon seeing his gear, the young elf's eyes filled with tears, doubling my own grief at my actions._

 _I felt Glorfindel's hand upon my arm. 'They will be fine; all of them and this will be a tale they will regale us with for thousands of years. You couldn't have known orcs were so close. I know you would never intentionally harm another elf.'_

' _I must hurry back to our dear boys and do my part in nursing them back to their thieving selves,' I mentally replied and with Glorfindel at my side, we made haste to Imladris. At the time, I didn't know Celeborn and Thranduil weren't with us. The following is Celeborn's rendition of events._

* * *

 _When we saw for ourselves that young Fállon was safe on his father's horse, I motion to Vellon to take Lothlórien warriors and go return to Imladris. I likewise saw Thranduil motion for Demythel to return, leaving just the two of us at the base of the mountains. The high meadows were green and teaming with wildlife._

 _I said to Thranduil, "I don't want the elflings tracking that bear on their own. Sometimes I can't figure Elrond out."_

 _Thranduil was looking at something high on the mountain, but was listening and replied, "Elrond's judgement is only impaired when Fálmar is nearby. I assume all of us have an ellon we would rather never be near our spouses again."_

 _He let his eyes shift to me to catch my reaction. I had a swift mental trip to the first age and the two years we spent at Mithrim with her uncle Fingolfin. I was certain half the Ñoldorin lords were in love with Galadriel and just waiting to take her from me. I never had animosity towards just one, but was suspicious of all the rank of lord. But I admitted Elrond's doom was Fálmar. I replied to Thranduil with, "And he knowingly sent my daeriôns into possible danger to one-up his old rival on who was the better adar." I sighed. "It's just as well I only have a daughter, but admit to pushing Halung's iôns much as Elrond just did the twins. I will not embarrass him in front of Fálmar."_

 _Thranduil smiled at that. "Adar told me he was going to mentor Mablung's daeriôns when Halung met his end at the battle. They would have thrived under him, as I did." His countenance darkened. "I miss his wisdom to this day and am certain; I wouldn't have blundered so badly with Ríllas had he been my mentor."_

" _I was your mentor," I said dryly, but with humor._

" _I got the impression, you were more on Ríllas' side than mine," he responded with alacrity._

 _As I turned my horse to the black dot, I threw over my shoulder, "I still am. It was hard for me to not compare you to Elrond and Ríllas to my beautiful daughter. You became just another ellon, not good enough for her."_

" _That explains Elrond's unnaturally long courtship." He drew an arrow. "What was said about that killer bear?"_

" _That it was injured in the last attack when an arrow pierced its left ear and left a notch," I reiterated what Elrond told me._

" _I don't plan on getting that close to see if this is our bear."_

" _Why don't you get downwind and let it smell you," I advised. "I'll know if it starts stalking. If it runs away, we keep looking."_

 _I could see Thranduil was pondering my suggestion. Finally he nodded. "You better not miss, as I value my hide over his. We don't want his carcass carved up by my sword if I have to fight up close."_

" _I won't miss and you'll not damage the boys' next rug. I've killed many bears, including a white one way up north a few years ago."_

" _I know; you showed it to me on your way back to Imladris. What did you do with it?" As we talked, we worked closer to the bear._

" _I had it made into a rug for Galadriel. It's on the floor of our inside bedchamber. I manage to seduce her once in a while on it."_

" _I have a brown one I killed on the mountain above our halls," Thranduil responded. "Nothing like a naked elleth laying on the rug to get me in the mood." His eyes never left the bear and we both saw the nose go up in the air. With a roar as its only warning, it charged directly at Thranduil, who was trying to keep his horse from bolting._

 _With precision, I dropped the bear five paces from Thranduil. He is such a coward, for he gave a high-pitch scream, not unlike an elleth, turned and raced away, circling behind me and begging for protection._

 _I, Erestor, sat and listened to Lord Celeborn's account of killing the bear. At his calling his fellow lord insulting names, I looked to the lord in question. He was back in his chair, glass of wine gracing his long fingers. "Are you not going to challenge Celeborn's accounting before I commit it to ink?"_

" _He is old, senile and volatile. In his feeble mind, he killed the bear whilst I ran for my life. Since it is a present for his daeriôns, I will allow for slight inaccuracies, but should they wish the true story, I am available."_

" _The story should have a certain amount of veracity," I insisted._

" _Very well." Thranduil sounded bored. "At about ten paces, I made positive identification of the bear in question and shot first. If you care to check the number of holes in the hide, you'll find two. Mine struck just ahead of Celeborn's. Mine went in here," he pointed to his chest. "Celeborn's struck the side." Again he pointed to the spot. "I did move out of the trajectory of the bear, but hardly hid like an elfling behind Celeborn. However, the scream was actually a question to the other lord." Thranduil motioned with his glass to the only other silver haired elf lord in the room. "I asked if he expected me to clean its teeth before he was going to shoot."_

" _I was observing the gate of the bear." Celeborn dropped his exaggeration. "It was limping on its right front paw. I'm going to check for another injury." He stood, as did Thranduil._

" _Wait," I stopped him and Thranduil from leaving. "That's it?"_

 _They looked at each other. "We did toss a coin to whose horse had to pack it. I lost," Thranduil added._

" _Do you really expect me to add the part about intimacy with your spouses on bear rugs in a book Elrond commissioned for his iôns first millennia?" I watched them exchange grins._

" _I'm sure by the time they are a thousand years old, Elrond will have explained a few facts of life to them…maybe," Celeborn replied and sat his empty glass on my desk._

 _They left me to ponder what to do. Obviously I made my decision._

 _On an ending note for this chapter, Elladan and Elrohir were well enough to attend the Summer Solstice feast, although both were barred from dancing the night away. A few days after the feast, Fálmar and Círdan took their party and left. Fálmar turned down an offer of a horse from the twins for Fállon, as they felt awful another horse met its end on their watch._

" _I will replace Fállon's mount from the Havens, Elrond," was Fálmar's only response to the offer. We watched them ride over the bridge, up the ridge and out of sight._

" _If I thought killing his iôn's horse could get him to leave faster, I'd have slaughtered it myself the moment they arrived," Elrond murmured quietly, but was overheard by the elleth._

" _You don't mean that, Elrond," Celebrían stated in disbelief while Galadriel gave a mysterious smile at her son-in-law. I could see Ríllas trying not to smile._

 _Thranduil and Ríllas stayed until the nights turned chilly and left for High Pass before the snows hampered the horses. Alone with just our intimate family, Glorfindel made the twins walk him and Celeborn through every detail of their encounter with the orcs. He used warriors as orcs and a reenactment was staged. Galadriel, looking into the fountain also witnessed the fight and selflessness of her beloved daeriôns in saving Fállon. Outside the official report, neither elf mentioned the deed. In fact, we came to believe, if not for Fállon telling us, we would never have known until Galadriel's vision. We never saw orcs for a couple hundred years near our protected valley and Galadriel said they were scouts who never returned and that kept Sauron from advancing during that time of peace._

Thráin marked the chapter and stood, stretching his hands over his head. The need to hear laughter drove him to where the dwarves were still cleaning and repairing.


	63. 63 Roads To Imladris

The smell of wood smoke on the cold morning sent a pang of homesickness through Bilbo's heart when he stepped from his tent he shared with Figwit and two other elves. He padded on bare feet to the fire and with a smile and nod of thanks accepted a mug of hot tea to start his day. He left the wonders of Lothlórien with Lord Elrond and his company with the intent he would winter at Rivendell until Gandalf stopped by in the spring. The trip by horseback took much longer to traverse the gap in the southern mountain range of the Misty Mountains than the flight of eagles which took the Company east at High Pass.

Elrond accepted his own cup and effortlessly sat cross-legged on the ground beside the hobbit. "We will eat a filling meal of fish this morning with our mush. This is a well-used camping spot for all races."

Bilbo nodded. "I noticed the fire pits are cemented into permanent foundations and there are corrals for the horses."

"There used to be buildings until orcs destroyed them." Elrond pointed to piles of stone. "We'll travel through forested hills of pine today and camp in a spot like this one tonight. Tomorrow, we tackle another, smaller pass, but still it will take all day to pass through. On our trip here on the far side of Hollin Pass, we encountered the goblins you ran out of Goblin Town. They were making for the high caves in Hollin Pass."

"Oh dear, are there more of them? I hoped to never see one again."

Elrond smiled fondly at him. "My scouts will clear the way and in winter they hibernate, so I expect the trip will be perfectly safe."

"I hate to impose, but do you have a map of this area. I love maps," Bilbo clarified.

Elrond's smile grew into a grin. He motioned with a hand and Figwit appeared at the slightest of summonses. "Fetch the map, please."

Glorfindel arrived from a trail that led to a creek with a stringer of fish and was followed by three other elves, equally laden. Bilbo watched as other elves quickly took the fish and started a work line of cleaning that ended with the fish rolled in flour and seasoned in a pan of hot oil.

Figwit returned and handed a rolled up leather map to Elrond. Bilbo reached out and fingered it when Elrond unrolled it across his lap. Standing, he stood beside the lord, admiring the detail inked into the smooth hide.

"We are here." Elrond pointed to a spot near the center of the map. "You started from the Shire." Again his long finger moved to the northwest and then east. "Imladris it up here and of course the Lonely Mountain." His finger moved to the east and almost off the map. Only a row of mountains on the right edge was beyond Erebor.

"I thought Ost-in-Edhil a myth." Bilbo pointed to a name just south of their present location.

"Oh no, it was the capitol of Eregion and built by Celeborn and Galadriel. The Ñoldor asked Galadriel to be their leader after the War of the Wrath. Celeborn wasn't happy when she said yes, but knew that was her reason for leaving Aman. They built near the dwarves, who the Ñoldor had a good relations. There was an elf named Celebrimbor; a Ñoldor who was a gifted artificer of jewels and precious metals. He made magic rings."

Bilbo's eyes went wide and he patted his pocket. "Are any of his rings still around?"

Elrond gave him a calculating look. "A few are in the hands of the elves." He continued with his story. "There was a great war where we fought Sauron for several years. We won, but much of the old lands were forever destroyed, along with many of the old towns. I keep several prominent ones listed as landmarks."

Figwit returned with two plates and Elrond rolled his map up and exchanged it for breakfast.

* * *

The twins stopped in High Pass before a cave entrance. Following their gaze, the dwarven brothers also looked.

"This is the lower cavern of Goblin Town," Elladan pointed out.

"We came out this entrance, but were running so fast, didn't take time to note our surroundings," Fili responded.

"Yes, it's called the backdoor," Elrohir added as he swung off his horse. "You said your gear was lost and fell a long ways. It should be just inside this entrance. Over the centuries, El and I have tormented the goblins and know our way around the rickety suspension footbridges. This is the lowest point and leads to an underground pond where the creature Gollum lived. We need to check it out and see with our own eyes he didn't return."

"How will you know if he has?" Fili asked.

"We can smell him," Elladan replied and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

They entered and the rays of light at their backs lit the area in places. Sure enough, the goblin king was still resting among broken timbers, as were many other goblins, as grotesques in death as they were when each fetid exhale made the dwarves want to retch.

Elladan scooped something off the dirt beneath their feet. He held it up to the light beam. "Made in Rivendell." Sharing an amused smile with his brother, he turned to the sheepish dwarves. "Adar had these commissioned by the dwarves of Ered Luin in SA 1800 and they came to Imladris and worked in our forges. Each has a number…" he held it aloft again. "This one sat in the main dining area on the low tables. Interesting how it came to be here."

"It was Nori," Kili ratted. "He pilfers items he knows he can barter. He trades them for things the less fortunate dwarves need. He doesn't keep anything for himself, ever. Sometimes it was his small acts that made the difference of food for the young, including us. Thorin always turned a blind eye to his pilfering, as he only took from those who had plenty to spare."

"Looks like he had a good haul from our place." Elrohir half joked as he pulled another item from under the goblin king's foot. Without further talking they started gathering up what they could. The twins with great effort dragged the dead weight of the king off the pile.

"I'm not wanting to come this way in hot weather," Elladan commented to his brother, when they, with a final pull had him out of the way.

"I don't think we are going to get that lucky with all the traffic that will be coming this way again and I'm sure we'll be tapped as guides. We had a steady flow of travelers when the mountain was occupied," Elrohir responded and grabbed an empty bag and started stuffing stolen items in.

"Thorin's sword," Fili exclaimed in delight as he held a dwarven sword aloft for all to see.

"And Dwalin's battle axes," Kili echoed as he held one in each hand. His injury still not letting him lift them above his head like Fili was doing.

"There are still goblins here," Elrohir cautioned them, looking into the dark. "You two get these items on the rams. El and I are going to look around and check the pond."

Elladan took a fallen torch and with his flint, soon had it blazing. Meanwhile, Elrohir went to their horses and returned with two longbows and quivers.

"See to this, Kili," Fili ordered and with his sword in hand, followed the elves.

Kili started to protest when Elladan turned and addressed them both. "We are just looking around. Adar wouldn't like us putting either of you in danger. I know because over the centuries we've done so many times, with the same results. A stern lecture from our adar that makes wine sour in our glasses. Stay with your brother, Fili."

"I'll explain to your adar that you couldn't control me," Fili declared and pushed by Elladan to follow Elrohir, who was already pushing through a tunnel clogged with dead goblins.

Kili longed to go, but knew he could be a burden, so with effort, he started packing weapons on the already overloaded ram. He made a decision and split the load among the three rams. He would ask the twins if they could double and spare the smaller animals.

Elrohir noticed in the distance and above them torches burning. With one hand occupied, he drew Hadhafang4. He knew Elladan had his back and heard the heavier footsteps of Fili. Something scurried away with a scream of warning and he knew soon they would have their hands full. He stopped advancing and waited for them to come to him. The wait was short and soon torches carried by short, disfigured goblins stopped a safe distance from Elladan's arrow.

"Who is in charge now that your king is dead?" Elladan called out

A goblin stepped forward. "I am the new king of Goblin Tow…" His last word ended in a gurgle as the arrow found its neck. The other goblins took several steps back in fear of arrows that could reach that far.

"Is the creature Gollum lurking within the mountain yet?" Elladan called out a question.

"We haven't seen him since the dwarves came to visit," a trembling voice called from the dark.

"We are leaving now," Elrohir called out. "After we have gone, you will build a pyre and burn both your dead kings and all who are likewise. If we come this way and smell rotting carcasses, we will return with an army and kill all of you, down to the last grub."

"We are using the bodies for food," a goblin dared reply.

"Then you get them away from the entrance and to the deepest cavern or you won't have anyone left to eat you," Elladan yelled as they backed up.

Sure they weren't being followed; the twins turned and ran, ensuring Fili was between them. Bursting from the cavern, they jumped on their horses with a single leap. Seeing the rams laden equally; each reached for a dwarf and swung them behind them. Taking a lead from the rams who Kili tethered together, Fili, who was behind Elladan, held tightly as the animals bolted up the side of the mountain on a well-used track.

Safely away, Elladan laughed. "Goblins don't venture out in light so travelers are usually safe if making the run past the entrances during daylight hours."

"How come Thorin didn't know that?" Fili asked Elladan.

"I'm sure he did and that's why he took you into the cave for the night. Balin told us it was he who usually traveled the High Pass to the Iron Hills and Thorin was learning the route better from him. I know your grandfather and great grandfather also took that pass when traveling. We will repair the track so wagons can easily make the grade."

"Did you hear of our encounter with the stone-giants?" Fili asked.

"I did. I haven't seen any for ages myself. They usually stay above the Ettenmoors. Like the trolls, they are moving south. I think we are seeing the beginnings of the end," Elladan commented almost sadly.

"What happens in the end?" Fili was sure the elves knew.

"The elves leave Middle Earth and never return. Men take over and the world changes again. Dwarves will get their seventh Durin and like the elves, leave Middle Earth. As for the fate of the other beings, I'm not sure. My adar could tell you."

"Do you think it will happen in my lifetime?" Fili inquired.

"I would say there is a good possibility. My daernaneth says the age is ending. I want to stay for as long as I can. My brother and I are not ready to sail; like our daeradar."

It started snowing and Elladan called out quietly to his brother. _'We still have a long way to go and most uphill for the next few hours. From the looks of the storm, I say let's not stop or we might not get the horses through.'_

Elrohir, in the rear, with Kili on his horse, looked up at the towering peaks, now hidden behind a thick blanket of dark clouds that were dropping down the slopes as the horses climbed to meet them. _'We can make the grade by morning if we keep moving. The horses can rest when we know they are in the clear. If not, they will bog down in the deep snow and we know how painful it is to kill our mounts and walk home on foot. This would be the eighth time if we aren't careful.'_

' _Not to mention the trouble of training a new horse,'_ Elladan grumbled.

'We keep going through the night to beat the snow," Elladan said to Fili, as Elrohir stated the same to Kili.

* * *

Glorfindel noted the winter snows descending down the Misty Mountains from the north and drifting south as he led the warrior's home. At a well-known spot just outside the borders of Imladris, he motioned for them to halt for the night. Temperatures were plummeting and he almost opted to push through the night and reach Imladris in the morning. He glanced at Master Bilbo, sitting brfore Figwit, and looked hungry and tired and made the decision to feed the Hobbit.

Elrond looked to protest until Glorfindel pointed. Nodding, he swung off his horse.

In what was left of the light, Bilbo looked east and saw the storm approaching, obscuring the mountain ranges highest peaks.

Figwit saw him looking in the twilight and pointed to a spot, barely visible; just a dark slit on white. "That is High Pass, where you crossed the mountains."

"Almost full circle," Bilbo murmured and went to help the elves gather sparse wood and dried moss for the fires as a cold northern wind numbed his fingers and he could even feel his feet starting to frostbite.

* * *

The cracking of horse hooves alerted the camp that hooved animals were coming long before the specks grew into forms. Falór was senior elf on guard duty, with three others stationed on each side of camp. He heard the youngest guard named Calendhel, an elf no older than the twins, and one of their first playmates, hoot. Silently, so not to disturb those sleeping in the tents, he circled to where the other was pointing. Snow made seeing them so much easier and Falór thought he must be seeing things. _'Are those sheep I see?'_ He asked into Calendhel's mind.

Calendhel nodded. _'Traveling with horses and riders directly towards us.'_

' _We don't need to wake Glorfindel for that few. Draw an arrow.'_ Falór hooted and soon the other two joined them and made ready.

Minutes seemed like hours as they watched the animals move at a walk. Falór scouted for hidden movement of an attack where the approaching animals were the decoys, but the night was still. He thought about scattering the flames of the one burning campfire, but knew the blaze is what drew their visitors.

Just outside arrow range, the horses stopped and the intruders looked them over. Then without a signal, they continued their approach.

"Daro," Falór called out, knowing his voice would rouse the camp.

Once again the horses stopped and the elves could see what looked like children poking heads around the arms of the riders.

Before anyone on horses had a chance to speak, Glorfindel was beside Falór. "Do you not know them, Falór?" He motioned with his hand for them to approach and his face lit from within with joy.

Elrond, in leggings and loose tunic with tails hanging out rushed by them and hurried to the horses. His voice carried on the frigid air. "Seeing you brightens the night, my iôns." He turned and walked between the horses back to them.

Seeing their faces, Falór exclaimed, "I was not expecting you two. High Pass has dumped enough snow to make it impassable."

"We will tell all tomorrow," Elladan replied and motioned for the dwarf behind him to get down. Glorfindel quickly reached out to help, as did Elrond with the one behind Elrohir.

"I sense exhaustion. Do you need food before sleep?" A father's caring was heard in Elrond's tone and was extended to the dwarves.

"We finished the Lembas Daernaneth provided on the way to your camp. We haven't slept in days and only rested the animals for short periods," Elrohir explained as he stiffly dismounted. "I need to lie down and we were going to make a camp when we saw the fire miles away. You were further than expected in this open country."

Falór motioned for three elves to shed the gear off the animals and personally reached for bedrolls on the horses, while Calendhel grabbed bedrolls off the rams' saddle packs. Glorfindel motioned for a changing of the guard and followed the party into camp. Figwit was already unrolling the dwarves bedrolls in his tent where Bilbo still slept soundly. Hardly taking notice their friend was with them; Fili and Kili lay down and pulled a blanket over their clothes, boots included.

With a shake of his head, Figwit first pulled Fili's boots off and then Kili's. He hurried to his Lord's tent intending to see to the comfort of the twins. Elrond smiled at his dedication and without a word, motioned him out of the way. He watched as the Lords, unrolled the blankets on the ground and helped the young lords with their armor and clothing. Assured they were well taken care of, Figwit retreated from the cold back to his bed in a much more crowded tent.

* * *

Bilbo awoke refreshed from a long rest. Outside the sun was shining brightly and he wondered why they didn't wake him for the short ride to Imladris. He would have thought Elrond anxious to be home. Sitting up, he was surprised to see Fili and Kili on the ground and sound asleep. Moving quietly, he dressed and crept outside into fresh snow that was falling when he went to bed.

Figwit quickly handed him a cup of tea. "Breakfast is warm Lembas, I'm afraid," he stated as he handed a leaf wrapped biscuit to the hobbit. "There isn't enough wood to cook our rations."

Thanking him, Bilbo did what he did best; walk quietly among the elves and absorb everything they were doing. He found the simple daily functions of the warriors fascinating, although they told him after performing those same duties for thousands of years; it was quite boring for them. He saw Elrond and Glorfindel with the horses, which were still unsaddled. Glorfindel had one horse and his glowing hands massaged lower legs, while Elrond was equally occupied with another horse. He heard Elrond talk quietly to the horse. "Seven more hours and you'll be in your stall with the best hay and oats." As if it understood, the horse nickered and swung his head and butted Elrond's shoulder.

Glorfindel spotted Bilbo watching and explained. "These horses traveled for days without proper food or rest. They won't carry more than their saddles and bedrolls the rest of the way."

"Were they what Fili and Kili were riding? I would think they are too tall for dwarves to mount."

Elrond smiled at him. "Good morning, Bilbo."

Bilbo remembered his manners and responded before Elrond continued.

"These are my son's horses and they, like the dwarves are still sleeping. I am letting them rest as once again they pushed themselves and horses to exhaustion." He turned back to the horse and looked at its hide carefully. "Saddle sores," he muttered to himself in disgust.

* * *

Erebor started looking like home again Thráin decided as he meandered through the long halls. The soft yellow of lit lamps gave a cheery glow and iluminated the polished stone floors. Dori organized two dozen cleaning crews, using most of Dáin's soldiers. At the last meeting, Dori assured them the mountain would be cleaned by spring. Thorin organized the repairs with Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Dáin each leading a crew. They started with the main gate and the stone workers retained the talent of old and the doors were crafted on the ground to be raised when finished. Thráin decided they would surpass the old ones in majesty and durability. He parted with all the raw gold ore Thorin requested and now he stopped to watch molten gold filling crevices' and plaiting carved stone so when the doors were hung, they would display golden dwarves holding weapons. Thorin also ordered several large gems to be attached to certain carvings and he looked closer. What he saw made him laugh and all heads turned to see the king watching them.

Thorin stepped to his side. "I was hoping to get this done before you saw it."

"I'm speechless," Thráin admitted. "Ta put me front an center with ah jewel in one hand an Warhammer in the other isn't something I would have approved."

Thorin gestured. "Look closer."

Sure enough, the Company was each displayed in a row, including a hobbit and wizard.

"Do they know?"

Thorin shook his head. "It was Dáin's idea and he had to sell it to me. I placed myself at your left, where I hope to remain for decades."

Thráin nodded and smiled at his pride and joy. "I want ye ta either ride ta Dale or send someone and invite the entire town of men ta the feast tomorrow."

"I'll go myself, Father." Glad to be away from the hot furnace, he ran to the stables and his ram. Snow was falling when he galloped down deserted streets and up the steps to the great hall. He noticed fresh repairs and the doors were shut against the winter cold. Taking his Warhammer, he banged on the door.

Theigard, Bard's acknowledged second, swung it open and Thorin rode inside.

Bard stood from a seat at the head of a long table and hurried to greet him. "What brings you out on a blustery day?"

"I bring greetings from the king and an invitation for your entire community to partake Winter Solstice in the mountain. Our cooks have the kitchens cleaned and are wishing to display their considerable talents. I toured the kitchens yesterday and already the cooling racks are filled with more sweets than I've seen since leaving this mountain."

Bard looked around at the hopeful faces and back to Thorin. "We were just having a meeting to see what we could spare to celebrate. To be honest, we couldn't muster more than an extra helping of soup. On behalf of my people, I accept."

Thorin nodded. "Come at noon. We will have music, dancing and games for the young all afternoon." He turned and Theigard opened the door and by the time he cleared the entrance, the ram was running.

* * *

A soldier knocked on the open door casing of Dwalin's office. "Sir, ah Durin just left the mountain towards Dale. It's the prince." Dwalin had orders, any of the Company or a Durin left the mountain and he would be informed, even if they had to wake him.

"Okay." He went back to looking at something on his desk. There was no way around it; he would have to take warriors from all the clans to replenish the strength of the mountain. He started thinking of a contest and the best could compete for the honor. He would have Balin draft a letter as he knew all about writing, whereas his younger brother still struggled with simple reading. He was dreading the lessons the elf was preparing starting in two days.

Dáin and Thorin Stonehelm entered and took seats across the desk. "What are ye planning for young Thorin here?" Dáin got right to the point.

"He starts guard training and hopefully by spring he can start working with the elite guard that will be coming for a contest."

Dáin's eyes lit up. "That sounds like fun." He looked at his grinning son. "If ye do well, yer mother will let up on me allowing ye ta train with older warriors."

"I will not dishonor the Durin name," Thorin replied with confidence.

"You will start training with me to make ya ready faster," Dwalin announced. "I have the schedule for the next four months; school in the morning and training until supper."

Thorin groaned. "Do I have ta learn?"

"Every time you drift away and daydream in your morning lessons; I'll make you sit with your mother for the afternoon," Dáin spoke sternly and formally.

Young Thorin's eyes went wide and he nodded furiously. "I'll be Lord Erestor's and Lord Vitnir's best pupil."

"I doubt ye'll ever be that, but ye will make an honest effort," his father warned.


	64. 64 Winter Solstice Eve

Legolas looked in awe at the open expanse of lawn where elves decorated and set long tables on what looked to be a dancing area around a fire pit that was already stacked with pine logs cut in the mountains and dried for years.

"Tell me about Winter Solstice in your adar's halls."

He turned to see Arwen, beautiful as always standing under mistletoe. He blushed bright red. "Ummm." He pointed up, drawing her eyes. He heard her laughter.

"You may kiss me and get it over with or Daernaneth will insist in front of everyone. That way, we can claim you caught me and did your duty."

His steps to reach her were swift and he smooched her cheek, conscious of a hundred elves witnessing and insuring his hands didn't touch improperly. "I'm not very good at courting. I suppose you have many suiters, all fighting and vying for a look or kind word."

She took his arm and steered him through the maze of elves performing necessary tasks and keeping an eye on the progression of the young elves and what looked like a budding courtship. "There is only one my adar and brothers haven't scared off and not for trying."

At his encouraging nod, she continued, "He is Lord of North Mithlond and the same age as the twins. I first met him when I was reaching adulthood. I was ninety-nine when Adar got a missive from Círdan stating it was time for another trade meeting with men as the last batch was all dead. Erestor, at dinner that night, asked my brother's what they had planned for the next few months."

"They looked at each other as if Erestor was going senile and Elladan answered, 'We have patrol this spring and then we go in the fall to Lothlórien for our year with the elder ones, Erestor. Did you forget?'"

"Erestor, not perturbed at all by the insult replied, 'You will provide guard duty for your family to the Havens instead.'"

"I watched my brothers look at each other in surprise and turn to our parents. 'We are really going to the sea?' Elrohir asked in excitement."

"Adar replied, 'We are going to the Havens. I understand if your duties keep you here, but when you finished your year in Caras Galadhon and came home, your daerodhrons relocated to Mithlond and have been all there winter.'"

"'And leave our sister to the predatory nature of Fállon Fálmariôn; we think not,' Elladan replied firmly, while Elrohir was agreeing."

"It was my first trip to the sea and I was enchanted. Adar sent scouts ahead of our party. After being attacked when the twins were elflings, never again did he take for granted he could protect his family. Still it was a wonderful trip and I saw country only viewed through paintings, sonnets and yarn. Adar rode between me and Naneth most of the way, while Erestor and Glorfindel were at point and the twins riding right behind us. The warriors numbered fifty and when we rode into the Havens for the first time in my life and saw Daeradar counting. It seemed to me the entire city turned out and had never seen so many elves in one place. It was magical."

"I felt the same on my first trip to the Havens," Legolas agreed. "I was four hundred when Adar took me traveling west of the Misty Mountains for the first time. We traveled with about three hundred warriors. He wasn't taking any chances with my life after Naneth…" he trailed off and smiled sadly at Arwen. "I don't remember her and I feel guilty."

"This is not the time of year for morose thoughts or feelings. I know for a fact that your naneth was a little like mine and would never allow for anything except fun on the holidays."

Legolas smiled slightly as they sauntered around the manicured lawn. "My adar didn't get the message. He tries, but is sad on the holidays."

"I know. One of the reasons Adar wanted to leave is he isn't good company on these days anymore either. He goes through the motions of being lord, but his heart sailed with Naneth."

* * *

Celeborn, standing beside Galadriel commented, "They could be cousins for all the affection their fëas are exhibiting."

Galadriel turned with a stunning smile to him and placed her perfectly manicured hand on his bicep. "They are distant cousins, further apart than us. I admit, my fëa was never subdued around you, like theirs are."

"What can they be discussing that reminds me of a funeral instead of the day before one of our major parties?" Celeborn questioned, as his hand pulled her against his side. He knew what she wanted, a quiet time of remembrance with him, naked in one of their beds.

"I told you they are not for each other. You can't change what is, hervenn-nín. Instead of spying on the young ones, who are over chaperoned and it wouldn't matter if they weren't; I want your undivided attention."

He turned and pulled her against him. They were on a secluded balcony where they could observe preparations from their talan. "Your fëa is troubled, meleth-nín. My talents are limited in that area."

"I want you to lie with me and take me to a memory of your choosing. Make it an old one before we became parents and daerodhrons with a granddaughter who will break our hearts."

"Ahhh, I sense your melancholy matches theirs." He took her hand. "Which bedroom?"

"I think I would like to lounge in our master bedroom; you know the one I refuse to let you litter with half made arrows, or head mounts staring down at us."

Celeborn smiled and then laughed as she lightly smacked his arm with her free hand. He brought her into his thoughts. "We agreed, you got to decorate one bedchamber and me the other. You don't hear me complaining about neatness and your insistence of Ñoldor motif. My chamber reminds me of when I lived in Doriath."

"You didn't live that way in Doriath when we were wed. You are trying to recapture your lost youth. Remember when you slept alone?"

"I was so young when we wed, I didn't get to fully appreciate being single," Celeborn replied as he opened their wide bedchamber door. He addressed the guard. "Take the rest of today and tomorrow off. With Galadriel in this room, we will know should our space be invaded."

"Thank you, my Lord," the guard enthusiastically replied and hurried to his wife to share the latest tidbit; the lord regretted marrying Galadriel when young.

"You're evil, meleth-nín. If not for us sharing snippets of that nature, our subjects would think we were happily married or dead below the belt. Our liaison in the tent is still being discussed and vivisected by my ladies-in-waiting."

Celeborn watched her slip her flowing gown over her head and toss it carelessly onto a chair. She turned, naked and waiting. "Where do you want me?"

Celeborn shed his tunic and toed his boots off before stalking to her and replying, "On that bed you favor." He let his eyes run over her and decided she was a beautiful as the day he first beheld her this way. Unlike her, his tunic stayed in his hand until it landed on the black boots. As she climbed on the high bed and lounged on a thick white comforter, her back elevated on equally soft, fine thread silk pillows; he shed his leggings and stood beside the bed wearing a tight fitting undergarment of the finest silk weave. He saw her eyes admire his still lithe physic and stay on his underwear longer than proper. With a smile, he joined her and settled on her body.

"You're overdressed," she complained as her hands stroked his warm, silky back.

Hands held him above her perfect body. "I will remove them when the time is right. You wanted to relive the far past. I assume on the eve of this auspicious holiday, you want to go home." He saw her eyes darken in understanding.

"Yes," she whispered. "I want to see Adar."

"I hope our daughter has such passion to see me," he murmured and rolled off his wife. Drawing her into his arms, he linked their fëas.

 _Celeborn dawdled in dressing, allowing Galadriel to clean up by quickly running a wet rag over her stomach and between her legs before dressing appropriately to greet her father, whom she hadn't seen in several centuries. It was their home in Arvernien right after her father departed their bedchamber that morning._

 _She watched as he dressed in clean undergarments and grey leggings. He was looking in the bureau for a tunic when she reached around him and pulled a white one from a hook._

" _This one makes you look like a prince and Adar is passing judgment."_

 _He saw likewise, she was sporting white as he pulled it on. "What does your naneth wear to placate him?"_

" _Nothing."_

 _They shared a laugh and with her on his arm, he escorted her downstairs to his own sitting chamber. They entered to a room full of elves and something Celeborn hadn't seen since Melian; the Maiar. His eyes were drawn to an extremely tall Maia, but King Finarfin stepped between him and the object of his staring, forcing him to once again acknowledge his father-in-law. Celeborn watched as Finarfin pulled his only daughter into his arms and she enthusiastically hug back._

 _Breaking his crushing hold he looked his daughter over. "You are sorely missed, pen neth." He kissed her temple and each cheek before swerving his indomitable gaze to Celeborn. A showdown was in the making and neither backed down, to the amusement of all not named Finarfin or Celeborn._

" _Why is my house filled with old friends? Not that I'm complaining," Galadriel asked as she looked around._

 _Breaking gazes with the arrogant elf who dared take his daughter, he answered, "We are here because Lord Eärendil came to Aman and pleaded your plight." Finarfin saw tears bring a sheen to his daughter's blue eyes. "That should bring joy. Eärendil and Elwing were allowed to land in Aman. A doom was issued and they can never set foot on Middle Earth again, but as you probably noticed a new star now flies the night sky."_

" _We've speculated on this star," Círdan spoke for everyone. "Is it fair or foul?"_

" _It is Eärendil with a Silmaril upon his forehead that flies on orders of Manwë." His hands remained on Galadriel's shoulders, bringing comfort. "Manwë has tasked Olórin with collecting the iôns of Eärendil and protecting them from the war to come."_

" _Adar, they aren't here." Galadriel sniffed and covered his hands with hers while keeping eye contact. "The night Elwing jumped into the sea, the sons of Fëanor took them after killing their guards and servants. We haven't a clue where they are hiding them or we would have gotten the boys back. We suspect it's in their stronghold and we can't risk war and deplete our ranks." Everyone could hear the anguish in Galadriel's voice and see tears slipping down her cheeks._

 _Before her father could move, Celeborn pulled her against him and glared at Finarfin. "Just why are you here with so large a force?"_

" _Eärendil convinced Manwë to put an end to Morgoth and his servants. You said you were on patrol. What is the situation?"_

" _We will have time for a debriefing later, Finarfin. You got to greet your child first and we allowed such, but now we are having a joyous reunion and meeting the one she chose."_

 _Finarfin bowed his head reverently. "As you with, my lord."_

 _Celeborn was curious as to who could garner such a response from the High King and let his eyes wander over the crowd. The one who spoke approached. He was tall and handsome, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes that first caught Celeborn's attention._

 _Galadriel lifted her head and wiped her eyes and face and blew her nose. "I don't usually succumb to emotions, but seeing you all is quite overwhelming. I feared never to gaze upon you again and miss each and every one of you." She reached out a hand to the other and when he took it, she sank in a deep courtesy._

" _Rise, spirited elfling of Finarfin and Eärwen."_

" _My Lord, Eönwë," Galadriel greeted and allowed him a hug._

 _Celeborn was in shock at actually seeing for the first time the greatest warrior of the Maiar. All his life, Mellian told stories of her fellow Maiar. Of all the tales of deeds and rank, Celeborn would have chosen to meet him, for he was the acknowledged master of all weapons and highest ranking of all Maiar for weapons use and served as the herald to Manwë._

Celeborn moved to another memory.

" _Adar, you are staying with us," Galadriel insisted at the end of the first day where much was discussed and the newcomers were getting to know the Moriquendi._

 _Finarfin looked briefly at Celeborn, who remained stoic._

 _Galadriel looked at her husband and saw his expression and slapped his arm. "Someday positions will be reversed and you better hope my adar allows you into his home."_

 _Celeborn replied like the prince he was. "I don't ever see a day where I'll be asking to stay in your palace in Tirion, but I do wish to sleep with my wife, so you may stay as long as you like or until you wear your welcome out." He actually exchanged grins with the High King when the object of their love hit her spouse again, this time harder._

Galadriel laughed. "Are you sailing with me?" She let her merry eyes open to catch his greyer blues looking intently at her.

"I may have to eat those words someday or when I finally sail you will have established our own residence and my pride can remain intact."

She sobered. "I have seen you not coming with me. I don't know if I can bear a long separation. The call of the sea is daily now."

His fingers slipped effortlessly through her tresses and his eyes followed. If I come, it will be for you and nothing else. I don't feel any calling. My reason for living is in my bed."

"Don't let our daughter hear you say that."

"She knows."

Where are you taking me now? Make it a wonderful memory.

Once again he found one he knew she loved; his homecoming after every war starting with the War of the Wrath.

* * *

Estel's head jerked up from the book he was quietly reading this cold, winter afternoon when the horn sounded announcing arrivals. Dropping the forgotten story of Elros Tar-Minyatur, he raced across the Hall of Fire to a large window. "Ada's home," he screamed and turned in the direction of the door when Lindir caught his arm.

"Don't forget your cloak, master Estel."

"Okay," the ten year old groused and grabbed it from a servant who materialized when his wife silently told him their Lord was across the Bruinen. He patiently helped the squirming boy slide it over his head and followed his charge to the landing. Lord Elrond assigned elves to keep an eye on this young heir of men and never let him near the falls unattended.

Horses and rams were milling as Elrond dismounted and with a laugh swung the boy into his arms.

"My brothers are here," Estel cried with joy as he peered over ada's shoulder to see who all came.

His mother, Gilraen, could only watch with sorrow as her only child pretended not having his adopted father home for his favorite holiday didn't matter. She worked with the cooks and servants to make it as special as she could and insured he was given a couple extra gifts to make up for Elrond not making it back. Now seeing him hold her son, she felt foolish for doubting he wouldn't make it home.

Elrond looked around after tossing the boy effortlessly to Glorfindel who caught him, hugged and handed him off to Elladan. He saw Gilraen waiting quietly and offered his arm for the climb to warmth. She barely came to his shoulder and he shortened his stride to accommodate her.

"I must confess, I gave up hope and prepared Estel for a lonely holiday. Keeping him occupied at his age is a chore and Lindir started his music training on the flute as well as next level training on the harp and drums."

Elrond smiled down at her. "We have so much news, I hardly know where to begin, so will regale you with our adventures over a private supper in the family wing."

A servant waiting at the door opened for them and Gilraen's human body was glad to be out of the cold.

"Did you have a good visit with your daughter?" Although Gilraen never met the daughter, she would know her on sight by the numerous paintings scattered throughout the large home and a prominent life-size statue in the hall of the family wing in front of a window to catch the morning sun.

Is smile was genuine. "It was too short. We only got a few days together before I was forced to leave."

Gilraen looked up at him as they climbed yet another flight of steps to the Lord's private wing. "Is that more elvish doublespeak?"

He barked a laugh and stopped, facing her. "No, unfortunately a literal statement. Oh, and we will be having guests for dinner. Make sure Lindir escorts Bilbo Baggins and the dwarves, Fili and Kili to my private dining chamber." With his final instruction, he left taking more questions than answers down the hall.

She hurried back to the entrance where the returning lords were escorting their guests inside. Estel was in between Elladan and Elrohir with a hand in each of theirs.

"Unless you wish a bath, we must have our hands back to clean up," Elladan teased.

"I want to show you that I learned to play the flute." Estel tried to pull them to the Hall of Fire.

"Estel," Gilraen snapped in her mother's tone.

Reluctantly he released their hands.

The twins graced her with identical smiles and made their escape.

While that was happening, Lindir was greeting their guests. "It is nice to see you again, Master Bilbo. Has your trip inspired more verse?"

"I'll put my verse against that of the elves any day," Bilbo haughtily replied.

"I shall enjoy critiquing your attempt to make you better." Lindir gestured with an opened a palm. "However, for now Figwit will show you your room and the bathing area for our guests and that includes your friends." His demeanor shifted to neutral when looking at a waiting Fili and Kili. They weren't sure they were welcome in the house and not looking forward to bedding in the barns with the horses. Most often when dwarves traveled to areas of men or elves, that often became their fate. "We have a room inside if you don't wish to camp in the cooler temperatures of the barn."

"My brother is still healing from an injury; I accept on his behalf." Fili used the exact tone Lindir used with him, civil, but no warmth.

"Follow me," Lindir instructed and didn't offer to help with the bags. Fili picked his and Kili's off the floor.

"One moment." Gilraen halted Lindir with a hand on his arm. "Lindir will show you the baths and your room, and you both are invited to dine with Lord Elrond in his private dining area." Her tone left no room to refuse and she looked Lindir in the eyes. "That also goes for Bilbo Baggins. Lord Elrond instructed me to tell you to bring them at the appointed time."

He gave her a barely discernable nod and she knew that look. He was quite beside himself with the dwarves last visit and their thieving. He would personally watch these two.

Promptly two hours later, he knocked on the door of the room he assigned them although his first stop was for the hobbit, who wasn't in his room. When Fili opened, he saw Kili lying on a bed in the background. "Supper is served."

Fili nodded and smoothed the front of his richly designed tunic of blue that matched his eyes. As Kili rose, Lindir noticed he was also dressed much nicer than his last visit. While he was preparing the dining room for his lord and guests, he didn't hear details from the returning warriors of the great battle and resurrection of a dead king to rule under the mountain. Now, escorting the two dwarves, he noticed several servants stopping to stare at them with wonder. He led them through an area off limits on their last visit; the private area of the great lord and his family.

Elladan and Elrohir were whispering to each other when they entered and shut up when Lindir arrived. They gave the elf pleasant smiles, which he returned with a scowl.

"I know you are up to no good," Lindir stated in Sindarin.

"Oh, please Lindir, it's rude to speak a foreign tongue when our guests cannot understand," Elrohir replied in Westron. He looked at the brothers. "Lindir thinks we are up to our normal pranks when in residence."

Fili smiled at Lindir, "Did you find your wine?"

Lindir's eyes narrowed as he glared down at the dwarf. "I told Lord Elrond it was you dwarves that took it. After you left, it magically reappeared. I should have known who was behind the prank." He ended by looking directly at the twins, who did their best to look innocent. He turned back to the dwarves. "However, many smaller items have turned up missing since your last visit. I am going to ask Glorfindel to place guards on you while you are in residence."

Behind Lindir, Fili and Kili caught both twins motioning with their hands not to say anything and both their eyes went wide. The elves were signing in perfect Khuzdul. Fili nodded he understood and looked back to Lindir. "We are innocent, so waste your guards' time if you want."

Elrond and Bilbo showed next and the lord was pointing to pieces of artwork and explaining their origin. He nodded politely to the dwarves. "My son's explained your loss, Kili. I am sorry for your sake. You have the makings of an excellent husband and father. Allow your grandfather to help replace the void and preferably with one of your race." He motioned for everyone to sit and looked around. "Where is Glorfindel?" He gave a mental shout that blasted sensitive fëas with the help of Vilya to all elves in the residence.

"Stop shouting, Elrond," Glorfindel chastised as he entered. "I was enjoying a pre-dinner wine and it shouldn't be rushed."

"Just where did you put the barrel?" Elrond asked as he quite forgot he carried it back with him.

"My quarters," Glorfindel deadpanned. At Elrond's patient longsuffering stare, he smiled. "I placed it in your sitting room, where I'll be the rest of the winter."

Elrond motioned with his hand and immediately Lindir was at his side. "Fetch two pitchers, please."

Lindir motioned for a servant to move quickly. Standing at Elrond's right shoulder, his eyes were very wide at the story that unraveled for Gilraen and Estel by all that were there. He looked at the dwarves, for once eating politely, with renewed interest. He had no idea they were the grandsons of King Thráin when they were with the unruly mob, nor that most of them were Durin's. And Bilbo's account of sneaking around a sleeping dragon to find a stone was most remarkable. He already was forming verses in his head and knew the completion of dinner would have him at his harp for the rest of the night.


	65. 65 Night Terrors Pt 1

Sleep eluded Thráin on this cold winter night where most families were settled into their warm family caverns against any chill that filtered in through the open rampart and blasted cold air into the main chambers below. The guards Dwalin commandeered from Dáin were standing like statues and ignored his passing. He made his way up the stone steps to the rampart and pulled his fur cape tighter. The wind was blowing and drifts starting to form with the latest snowfall. The smell of wood smoke swirled amongst the gusts and a lone sentry stood at attention, his armor and beard protecting him against the unkind elements.

Thráin gazed into the night sky, searching for stars that were seen intermittently among a scattering of clouds. He saw the one the elves called Eärendil, brighter than the rest and always moving in a straight line to the setting sun. _'Do ye ever look down upon dwarves, Lord Eärendil?'_ Thráin mentally spoke to the star. _'I hope yer grandsons take good care of my progeny an they are in Rivendell by now an not spending the holiday on the road, like I did many ah times. I see ah bright future for my kin now. When I was in that dungeon, Verthenwë would pull himself up by his arms ta the window that was barred over, an look for you whenever it was clear an starlight shown down into our hole. After he was killed, I would move into position ta get ah glimpse of ye. Ye know what I'm going ta do? I'm going ta write ah letter ta ye an give it ta Erestor. I'll even pen it in Sindarin Cirth. I know elves are always going ta the Havens an sailing.'_ That settled, he turned to leave just as a Warhammer swung against his blind side, knocking him out and almost sending him off the rampart.

The guard looked around to see if he was spotted and then down at the unconscious king. He checked and the old fool was still breathing. He lifted his Warhammer with both hands high over his head for a final strike.

"You swing and I'll personally hunt your family down and kill them myself." The soft, deadly voice of Balin stopped him. Seeing the smaller form of a ranking Durin, he snarled and charged. Killing two Durin's was a bonus he didn't expect.

Balin let out a yell for help and ducked, letting the weapon take a chunk from the granite pillar. He could hear footsteps and just had to hold out as the warrior backhanded with his Warhammer and ducked under the swing, cursing himself for thinking he need not carry weapons within the mountain.

For an older dwarf, this one was quite spry the guard noticed. He dropped the Warhammer and pulled his sword. Swinging wildly he backed Balin to the end of the rampart with stone halting his retreat.

"You'll die for this," Balin threatened.

"Ye'll die with me," the dwarf sneered. He lunged just as Dwalin swung his battle axe.

"No," Balin yelped, but it was too late and the head flew over the wall while the body slumped at their feet.

Dwalin roared in rage as he looked behind him at the crowding guards. "Get Dáin up here to explain."

A frightened soldier turned and flew down the stone steps, pushing through those pressing onto the rampart with questions. He was stopped by a guard at the entrance to the Durin family wing. "I'm ta fetch Lord Dáin. Lord Dwalin just killed ah guard an the king looks dead."

"Then nobody gets near the royal family, including ye."

"It's a direct order from Lord Dwalin. I'm ta get Lord Dáin," the warrior insisted.

"You're with me." The guard Dáin personally selected for the auspicious job of protecting the royal family hurried to Dáin's family door and banged loudly.

Dáin's mother-in-law, Theri, was still up and reading by the fire and opened to the loud non-stop banging. "For that kind of noise, another dragon better be here."

"There's been ah skirmish. Lord Dáin is needed," the Durin guard stated vaguely.

The door slammed in his face.

Theri ran through the main chamber and down an interior hallway and banged on a door at the end.

Dáin was just dropping into a deep sleep after a liaison with Azie and her warm body was still snuggled against his, also drifting into slumber. He woke with a grunt and curse. Struggling out of bed, he grabbed his woolen under leggings. Holding them by the waistband, he threw the door open.

Theri knew why he was so scantily dressed without looking to the large bed. "You're needed….and in your armor. There's been a fight."

"Who reported?"

"A guard from what was standing in the hall."

"Hmmmp, I'll have ah hide or two for this." He saw behind Theri, Balin running to him with a soberness that had Dáin knowing there was more to the story than a soldiers fight."

Laying a hand on Theri's shoulder, Balin stated, "One of your guards tried to kill Thráin. I got Óin headed that way."

As Theri did to the guards, Dáin likewise slammed the door without a word. He needed to be dressed and elsewhere immediately. "Ye hear that?" he asked Azie as he tugged laces on his drawers. He dressed with her help and soon thundered from his home at a run, fully armored and weapons in place. Balin was still waiting and they ran to the rampart together with Dáin ordering his soldiers back to their posts when he saw them loitering and talking amongst themselves. His first glimpse of Thráin was him sitting with his back against the balustrade with Óin bending over examining the injured area.

Thorin pushed Dáin aside and with _Orcrist_ in hand, knelt beside his father, free hand automatically reaching for his shoulder. "Who did this?"

Dwalin, who hadn't let his axe waver, answered, "One of Dáin's guards decided to make you king." He pointed to the body that was making a mess at one end of the rampart.

Dáin stalked to it. "Where's the head?"

Dwalin pointed with his bloody battle axe.

Dáin effortlessly hoisted the body and it joined its misplaced head. "That was young Tham, son of Ham of the Iron Hills. He always wanted ta be one of my guards an worked hard. His father disappeared decades ago while guarding ah caravan ta Rohan that was attacked by orcs. Three dwarves were forcibly removed an dragged off alive an it was suspected ta Dol Guldur, the seat of evil spirits." Dáin stopped talking and looked around. "I'll talk ta every soldier tonight. Dwalin, get every one of them ta the main hall."

Dwalin looked around and the newly arrived Company was crowded on the rampart front and center, as nobody dared halt the heroes of Erebor. "Company, make sure all soldiers are accounted for. Tell each division leader his rank is on the line if so much of one of his soldiers is missing."

There was stirring and the area cleared, leaving Thorin, Dáin, Balin, Dwalin and Óin with Thráin, who was starting to hurt.

"Do ye remember what happened?" Óin asked.

"I was turning ta leave the rampart an saw the shadow against stone of something attacking, an twisted away from taking the brunt against my skull. I didn't know I had ta be on guard every minute here like I was at Dol Guldur, but I guess I better be."

"For now, you are not walking around without a personal guard," Thorin ordered. "We will find enough who are loyal to you and all Durin's. For now, either Dwalin, Dáin, Balin or I will be your constant companion while out of your chambers."

"I'm beginning ta feel like ah prisoner again," Thráin halfheartedly grumbled. He held his hands out to be helped up. Thorin and Dáin did the honors and stabilized him.

"Where are those blasted elves when we need one," Óin grumbled as he looked at the swelling and bloodied area. "Good thing dwarves have thick skulls an tiny brains or we might take offense ta almost being bludgeoned ta death. Can ye walk or do ye need a litter?"

Thráin's answer was to pass out.

Thorin screamed down the stairwell for someone to run and get a litter.

"What about Lord Erestor?" Balin asked. "He's an elf."

Thorin nodded to him and he hurried off on another mission. Soon he was banging on the door to the rooms Gandalf and Erestor shared. Thráin gave into their constant pressuring for a smaller quarters and let the family of Hónid return to their home. Thráin ordered a room in the hall reserved for visiting dignitaries cleaned and placed them in the best one. A late night bath and swim had them missing the rushing of dwarves, doors banged upon and orders shouted.

Gandalf opened, curious why someone would call upon them at this midnight hour. "Balin, come in." He stepped back and Balin entered. He saw Erestor was drying his wet hair by running glowing hands over the long dark tresses.

Balin's eyes followed the hands. "I was wondering if Lord Erestor had any healing abilities or all he can do is dry his hair."

Gandalf and Erestor exchanged amused looks and Gandalf replied for his friend. "Erestor is quite adept at healing and often assists Lord Elrond in the halls of healing. What do you have that you feel you need an elf for?"

"One of our soldiers tried to bash King Thráin's brains out tonight."

That was all he got out before the taller men were moving towards the door. On the way to the dwarven hall of healing, Balin filled them in. They entered a brightly lit room where Thráin was unconscious on a table. Over his head and all around were brightly lit gas lights.

Óin was taking his patient's unconscious cooperation to poke and prod with one hand as he cleaned the area with the other. Throwing the cloth into a basin of liquid, he got close and examined the area.

"May I, Master Óin?" Erestor made his presence known with a raised voice for the mostly deaf dwarf.

Seeing the elf, Óin moved to the other side of the table, grateful for the help. Thorin, Dáin and Dwalin were trying to stay out of the way so Balin joined them and the four watched with fascination the healing powers of an elf.

Erestor's hands glowed brightly as he moved them above the injured area. "He has a fracture that is putting pressure on the brain. I will help remove the swelling, but will need to do this three times a day for several days and he can't stand for more than a trip to the latrine and preferably he'll be carried for the next three days." His hands returned to normal. "When he comes to, give him a pain draught. If he convulses, come and get me, please."

Óin, with his ear trumpet in place, nodded he understood.

"I want answers." Thorin, who hadn't said a word while they were working on his father, issued his decree. "Is there a way to tell if the soldiers hold a grudge against my father personally or Durin's in general?" He looked at everyone in the room, but Gandalf in particular.

Gandalf exchanged glances with Erestor. "The lady Galadriel is the only one I know who can do that."

Thorin placed Gandalf under his icy gaze. "I will send her a letter requesting her presence."

Gandalf couldn't help himself; he laughed, while Erestor's mouth fell open.

"I don't think the great lady would come here to help you find a few malcontents in your ranks, Prince Thorin," Erestor replied in what he hoped was a gentle response.

Undeterred, Thorin turned to Gandalf. "You can contact her from afar. Ask if she will look in her water and use her sorcery and assist us. It's not like I'm asking Lord Celeborn for anything."

"Except his wife's time," Erestor murmured quietly and only Gandalf picked it up.

"Very well, to humor you, I will ask. But don't be surprised if she turns you down. She is one of the most powerful and high ranking elves in Middle Earth. Most of her knowledge is preparing us for events that must unfold. If finding malcontents is in the best interest of the greater good, she might help." Gandalf stopped his speech and glared at Thorin, who smiled back.

"I'll check in before retiring, if I do tonight," Dáin spoke next. With a slap to Dwalin's chest he left.

"I'll find what happened if I have to beat the stuffin out of every one of Dáin's so called warriors," Dwalin vowed and followed the irate lord from the Iron Hills.

"We let Thráin down," Balin lamented while looking at Thorin and Óin. "He shouldn't have to worry about being attacked by his own; not after fifty years of surviving the vilest filth that was trying to harm him." He ended by slamming an open palm on the countertop he was next to in frustration.

"I am the guiltiest of all in that regard, Lord Balin," Gandalf admitted. "The rumors were out there and I dismissed them. Only Thorin believed." All eyes turned to where Thorin had pulled a stool beside the table and was holding his father's hand. They watched as a tear slipped down a cheek and into his clipped beard. Gandalf smiled fondly at the pair. How could he have had doubts of Thorin wanting the crown for himself.

Balin sighed, "Maybe I can help Dáin and Dwalin." With that he left.

Erestor spoke softly to Gandalf, "Mithrandir, I'm going to rest. Will you stay with Thorin?"

Gandalf nodded and picked another stool up and sat across from his dwarven friend.

* * *

The soldiers roused from sleep or duty stood in the main hall waiting. Word spread like a wildfire in a wind of the king's attack and the fate of the soldier who dared do the deed.

Lötun, son of Jötun, yelled out, "I want quiet. When Lord's Dáin an Dwalin arrive, any information requested will be promptly given. If I find out later, someone lied or didn't speak up when knowing something; ye will go ah round with me. I'm sure the lords will also want ah piece of yer hide. After that, ye will be drummed from the service of warriors and placed as miners in the deepest pits." He let the warning sink in. And they all waited quietly for Dáin and Dwalin.

Lötun rose to the position of Warrior General, the highest position in the ranks of warriors and was a trusted aid to Lord Dáin. He was slightly younger than Thráin and rose through the ranks of elite warriors with the prince and was assigned to guard duty to the prince and his family. After Smaug, he went to the Iron Hills with his severely injured father and stayed in the service of Lord Náin. He straightened to attention as Dáin and Dwalin stepped on the dais at the end of the hall.

"All those who knew Tham, son of Ham, step to the front," Dáin ordered formally. There was a shuffle as several soldiers stepped out.

"All those who have any knowledge of why Tham would harm the king, step forward," Dwalin ordered.

Two more joined the ranks of the soldiers.

"Everyone not in the fore group will sign ah pledge ta the Durin's an on yer life; vow ta protect them." Lötun issued his own order. "When King Thráin took the oath, everyone here at the time promised fidelity. The new comers will do so right now." He looked at Balin, who joined his brother and cousin.

Balin stepped forward. "Kneel." The entire room went to one knee, including the ones in the foreground. "I swear to protect King Thráin and the people of Erebor with my life."

Together, the room repeated.

"Stand," Balin ordered.

"All not signaled out, return ta whatever you were doing," Dáin ordered. He looked at the roughly fifty soldiers. "Let's go ta the soldier's hall an get comfortable. This will take the rest of the night."

Dáin tried to be quiet as his weight settled on the bed. He was tired and wanted sleep before the festivities that afternoon and night.

"How bad is it?" Azie quietly asked. She dozed lightly after her husband stomped off with threats under his breath to one responsible for getting him out of a warm bed.

"Thráin is in the healing hall. I'll tell ye all about it later." He didn't speak again and soon he was snoring.

* * *

Gandalf pulled his pipe. "Is it alright if I smoke in here?" He asked Óin and held his pipe up.

"Aye, go ahead. I am just going ta sit an read this book Lord Erestor found in our library about elven way of healing. Can ye imagine it; they wash their hands between each patient." Shaking his head, he left for his office and what he knew would be several trips back to check on his patient between naps and reading.

Gandalf smiled at the retreating back. Looking back to Thorin, he sobered and started filling the bowl of his pipe. "I owe you an apology, Thorin." At Thorin's surprised look he continued, "I wasn't sure you were sincere in wanting your father back here. I see now dragon sickness was the culprit. I'm also sorry I didn't get to know you like I did your father and grandfather. You're not the only one who looks at the past and sees all they missed."

"Did you meet my sister Dis when you were at Ered Luin?"

"I had the pleasure of her company for dinner one night. I could see her mother in her. I heard a rumor that her marriage bond is fading…." Gandalf trailed off, looking carefully for any reaction from Thorin.

"It is and she is depressed and scared of being alone inside. I was going to talk to father about her remarrying."

"How will that work in the afterlife?" Gandalf was very familiar with reincarnated elves rejoining their families and spouses.

"Mahal will decide who is the rightful husband."

"I have vague memories of Aulë. The one memory I retain to this day is I was on an errand for my lord Manwë at the home of King Finwë, and Aulë was present, with young Fëanor sitting on his knee, absorbing all he taught. I have no idea why the Valar left me with that image. I suppose so I understood the origins of the Silmaril first hand."

"You never talk about coming here," Thorin noted. "I honestly thought you always lived among us until one day someone in the Havens, where I was doing a job, mentioned a ship you arrived on."

Gandalf smiled in remembrance. "It was a long time ago in the year TA 1000. There were five of us on a boat the master crafters in Alqualondë built for our voyage. We could have used one of theirs, but Lord Manwë insisted we have a new ship. I forgot much about Aman as was the intent. To do our assigned jobs, we were transformed from Maiar into these elderly human looking bodies. When the ship passed through the veil, we were put into a sleep and upon waking found ourselves changed. Had we known, we might not have volunteered.

Thorin laughed softly and looked down at his father, to see him still sleeping in a healing trance induced by Erestor.

"We don't age or die and most men don't live long enough to realize we are different from them. There were five of us with Saruman as our head. We formed an order of wizards and for a brief time he directed all of us. I will go for decades and never see another wizard and then an event will drive us together again, like the retaking of the mountain. Two blue wizards immediately went to the far east beyond the Red Mountains and we never saw them again. Down to three, we went about the business of directing events to bring about the end of Sauron. When it is over, we will go back to Aman and most likely get our original forms back."

Thorin listened intently, glad for the company, but didn't want Gandalf to think he had to stay. "It's an interesting story you tell, but I don't want to tire you before the big day tomorrow."

Gandalf chuckled quietly in deference to the sleeping patient. "I can go for days without sleep, like elves. And like the elves of old, I sleep with my eyes open. They actually are nocturnal, but some, like Elrond keep the daylight schedules of men. It has to do with them living before the sun. The one's born before the sun are more prone to sleeping with eyes open, and those born after close their eyes as the light of day tires the lids. Mine is left over from being Maia."

"Are you still Maia?" Thorin was learning much about the wizard.

"Yes and no. I have some memories of fighting in the War of Wrath as a Maia, but now I'm prone to human tiredness. Maia don't forget anything or weary serving the Valar. It took a month with a Valar induced wind to push us across the sea and into the harbor at the Havens. Elves started gathering, wondering at the ship from Alqualondë and its hull of polished pearls. The pearls in Aman are a foot across and cut for tile on floors. They also make beautiful hulls and sword handles. Many of the Ñoldor in the First Age sported weapons decorated with pearls and gems from Aman. The Lord of Mithlond was summoned before we even docked and met us. We knew who we were and the names given for here and our chosen leader, Saruman. We let Saruman greet him. He said, 'You must be Círdan.'"

"'No, I am Amáphon, son of Amilphon, Lord of this side of Mithlond. Where are you traveling from?' I could see his eyes straying to the boat."

"Saruman replied, 'We are sent from the Valar to assist Middle Earth.'"

"Amáphon looked surprised. 'I wasn't aware of men residing in Aman,' he dubiously answered."

"'If you don't count Tuor there aren't,' Saruman snapped, his patients of answering questions frayed. He expected better treatment and to be met by Lord Círdan, as we all were."

Amáphon looked him squarely in the eye and replied, 'Lord Círdan is busy. I will tell him you claim to be…,' he trailed off and looked us all over with distain."

"I stepped forward and hoped to be politer than Saruman. 'I am named by the Valar on this side of the sea, Mithrandir the grey, and this is Radagast the brown and of course our leader, Saruman the white and these are our companions...'" Gandalf paused and smiled. "I'm sorry, Thorin, I just can't remember their names, just their assignments." He found his place and continued, 'We are wizards to help fight against Sauron.'"

"He gave us a long stare and then replied, 'I will take you to lodging until Lord Círdan is available.'"

"We were taken to a lodging place and I can still remember how soft the bed was. We met with Lord Círdan and he was not surprised to see us and even knew somehow who we were in Aman. He addressed Saruman, but kept looking at me. We all left for our assignments and the blue wizards went to Moria and saw King Gror II and from there went east and dropped from the annals of history. We never heard from or saw them again. They took the ship and sailed up the Gwathló or Greyflood in Westron to Tharbad. The ship was returned to the Havens, but the wizards were gone."

Gandalf smiled across the table. Suddenly his smile dropped. He rose. "Excuse me, Thorin, Elrond is trying to contact me."

Thorin watched the wizard hurry away. He heard his father moan and leaned over him. "I'm here, Father."

Thráin opened his eye. Thorin was blurry for a few blinks before coming into focus. "Where am I?"

"Healing Chamber," Thorin answered softly. "How's the head?"

"Hasn't hurt this bad since that orc blinded my eye," Thráin admitted. "How long have I been lying here?"

"A couple hours. Gandalf was just here, but the elf Elrond is trying to contact him. How is that possible?" He threw the question out, not expecting an answer.

"He has ah magic ring like what the elf made for the dwarves. His is more powerful with elven magic. Being ah wizard, he is able ta talk ta them, like at the table that night when Elrond talked with the witch of the wood."

Thorin sat back and studied his father. "I'm always amazed at the things you know."

Thráin smiled up at the hewn out ceiling. "Right now I know I could use some more pain draught."

"I'll get Óin."

Soon he was slumbering again and Gandalf returned. "Thorin, go to bed. You will have a big day," Gandalf ordered. He looked at Óin. "You go also. I'll sit with him tonight."

A tired Óin nodded gratefully and pointed to a jug. "His pain meds if he wakes."

Gandalf smiled cheerfully until they were out of sight and his smiled dropped like a boulder off a cliff. Sitting, he lost himself in Elrond's message.


	66. 66 Night Terrors Pt 2

"Adar, we have much to tell you," Elladan casually stated at the end of supper. The twins were glad to be dining in the family home instead of the main hall, as tiredness still pervaded their fëas and bodies.

Elrond looked at his beloved sons. "Weariness is your mantle tonight. Stay and relax." They nodded their acceptance. That decided he turned his attention back to Bilbo. "Are you traveling on with Fili and Kili or spending the winter?"

"I hadn't given any further thought past Rivendell," Bilbo admitted. He looked across the table where the dwarves were seated side by side. "When are you two leaving here?"

Fili avoided looking at his brother. "If we could get our horses, I would like to depart soon." He addressed Elrond.

"I hope you will be my guests tomorrow and suggest you spend at least a week to rest the rams." He looked at Bilbo again. "You may stay or leave. If you decide to depart with Fili and Kili, I will send my sons to guide you as far as the Shire and accompany the dwarves to Ered Luin." He looked back to the dwarves. "Traveling alone with that many ponies will draw the wrong types."

Fili looked across the table at the twins. "We welcome your company, but if you wish to stay in your home for the rest of winter we understand."

Elladan smiled before answering, "It is our father's way of saying don't get comfortable. We, as you well know, have a slight tendency to gravitate towards mischief if bored. We can't help ourselves."

"We don't mind keeping on the move," Elrohir added.

* * *

Dinner ended when Elrond stood and all rose with him. With a hand motion to Lindir, he turned the guests over to him.

Glorfindel asked Elrond silently, _'Do you wish me to stay for whatever is bothering the boys?'_

' _Ask them?'_ Elrond replied as he escorted Bilbo and the dwarves to the door and addressed Lindir so Bilbo, Fili and Kili understood. "Please see to the comfort of our guests and take them to the Hall of Fire if they wish before retiring."

Lindir bowed his head without speaking and made a hand motion to the short ones to follow him.

"Am I needed for what is causing your fëas to be subdued, pen neths?" Glorfindel asked as he led the way to Elrond's study and the large bottles of wine the servants were considerate enough to remove from the keg and place on the table.

Joining him, Elrohir held his glass out also. "You may stay."

"We might need your assistance," Elladan added from Glorfindel's other side, awaiting his own refill. "Adar, do you wish a glass?"

"No, I will wait until after your news."

"We didn't want to say anything in front of Kili," Elladan began as they sat around a fire burning low in the fireplace. Through the open door they watched through the open double doors as servants cleared the table quietly and quietly departed with trays of dishes. Another added wood to the fire they were seated by and flames eagerly leapt up the dry bark casting a blanket of warmth over the room on this otherwise frigid night. The servant checked the area for anything they might have missed destined for the kitchen in Elrond's suite. Taking a few used glasses, silently he shut the door behind him.

"I feel a sorrow around Kili's aura," Elrond admitted. "I'm assuming it has something to do with Tauriel?" He registered sadness, as did Glorfindel, emitting simultaneously from his sons.

"Did she suffer as your naneth did?" Glorfindel asked softly, impishness that came naturally to him tempered.

Elrond threw him a surprised look. They mentioned her death, but with Kili in the room just stated she was killed.

The twins took turns describing what happened. "We are sure one of the riders with the Easterlings was wearing a cloak like ours," Elladan insisted, while his brother nodded.

"I will try for insight and contact your daernaneth tonight," Elrond stated. "Did you mention this to Mithrandir?"

They shook their heads. "With all the bustle and funeral, we didn't replay events in our minds until we left and I was telling Kili what we saw the first night of camping," Elladan stated.

"I'll alert him also. Whoever this is might be wandering around that area." Elrond looked into the fire, missing his wife this night. He felt a hand on his thigh as Glorfindel, sitting beside him, imparted energy. He covered the hand for a moment in gratitude. "I fear my sorrow will affect my judgement." He spoke aloud, but only Glorfindel caught the meaning of Arwen being the cause of his anguish.

His sons looked at each other with much concern. "We told you our disconcerting news. Now it's your turn," Elrohir quietly commanded.

"It is worse than what happened to your naneth," Elrond whispered and felt Glorfindel's hand leave his thigh and light upon his shoulder and felt his fëa bolstered.

The twins looked at Glorfindel's hand and hardly perceived the words that poured from their beloved father's mouth. They watched the lips move in stunned silence, unaware of tears that streaked their faces or hands that reached out and grasped the other as when they were small and scared. Eyes automatically searched out Glorfindel that their father hadn't gone mad. Tears in his blue eyes were all the confirmation they needed.

"When?" Elladan asked through his tears.

"I don't know," Elrond admitted. "I would make it not happen if I could and I hope all our prognostication is wrong and your sister's fëa yearns for that of Legolas. Right now, I would welcome a lowly Silvan servant in Thranduil's halls if it meant she lived."

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Elrohir asked as he pulled a handkerchief from a robe pocket.

Their father sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how she comes to being dead and Galadriel won't tell me. I could tell by the way Celeborn avoided my questions that she gave him more detail than me. He wants her to stay with him, but it's under the Mallorns that she dies."

"So if she isn't at Lothlórien, she won't die," Elladan stated bluntly. He looked at his brother. "When we go south in the spring, we will bring her here even if we kidnap her."

Elrohir nodded. As far as he was concerned the matter was settled.

"Your daernaneth won't allow it," Elrond replied. "For some reason she is keeping Arwen at Lothlórien. You've never seen all her powers. They rival mine and I don't want a war with Lothlórien."

"I'm going to find out when we go there," Elladan was adamant. "I want to know it won't be for several more ages."

Instead of replying, Elrond was overcome with another sudden vision. _An army of men whose faces he didn't know were before the Black Gate. He saw his sons and Legolas as elven representatives and the ground gave way and a volcano from Mount Doom erupted and eagles flew against flying foul beasts. A white flash and all the forces of Sauron died with him. He saw a face that seemed so familiar, yet just beyond reach. Arwen holding a child; a boy and putting him down where he ran to the man. He looked into the gray eyes of the line of Elros and knew now his child would marry a Dúnedain, but which one; Aragorn or his decedents. The scene faded._

"Elrond."

He focused and looked to the one at his side whose hand he was crushing.

"Another vision?" Glorfindel already knew as he helped him through most of them and they left the lord shaken and vulnerable.

He nodded and Glorfindel motioned for Elrohir to fetch Miruvor. Soon he held the glass to Elrond's lips as his father's hands were shaking too badly to hold it. "Are you going to tell us?"

"Arwen doesn't die in this age," he managed. "I saw Sauron defeated at the Black Gate in a massive battle."

"Were we there?" Elladan asked with excitement.

"Yes." He watched his cherished sons turn and smile at each other.

"Go and rest, iôns-nín. You don't want to be tired when the dancing begins." He rose and hugged each son in turn and then pulled them together in his arms. "I haven't seen anything with you two that will cause me pain. You only bring me joy." He kissed each brow and watched them depart after a hug to Glorfindel and admonishments to take care of their adar.

"The visions are coming closer together," Glorfindel noted.

Elrond sank back onto the settee. "It may be Aragorn who is the cause of her death," he confided, knowing the revelation would go no further. "The prophecy is the king of Gondor will defeat Sauron. We've watched many generations, wondering if each Dúnedain child would be the one. If it is the child that now lives, Galadriel was wise not to tell me. I have to go on and hope and pray to Eru Ilúvatar himself that he gives me another child beyond Aragorn."

"You've prayed for a long time and always another generation succeeds. We must prepare that this will be the last." Glorfindel knew someone had to say it.

"I need to be alone to think," Elrond abruptly stated, rose and stalked from the room.

Glorfindel sighed and tipped the glass up until he finished before setting it on the table. He knew what being alone meant. Elrond was going to the high cavern where the crystal would pick up the beams of _Ithil_. Drawing on a cloak from his room, he moved stealthy and stayed in the shadows until Elrond was in his sight. He leaned against the stone wall to watch his friend gazing at the night sky, eyes on Eärendil's star.

* * *

In their private sitting room, Galadriel sat with Legolas and Arwen after a lean supper of fresh vegetables. "Why has your adar kept you secluded all these long centuries, Legolas?"

"After my naneth was killed, he worked on my training personally for centuries," Legolas modestly replied and saw the gracious lady's smile widen.

"We received a steady flow of letters from said adar and Celeborn will want to spar you. He wishes to test you himself as he felt your adar might be bragging."

Legolas flushed when Arwen laughed.

"Did you spar my brothers recently?" She asked.

"No, we raced, but saved our energy for hunting orcs. I would be honored to spar with the Lord." Inside he was quaking. His father told tales of Celeborn teaching him to fight while an elfling in Doriath. He said Celeborn didn't hold back and he considered him the finest warrior left in Middle Earth. The twins said as much when they learned under him.

"You can spar with me," Arwen offered with a challenge in her tone.

"I don't want to humiliate you," he replied cockily. He was starting to relax around her. "To be honest, your brothers said you broke an arm against the orcs and it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of you." He hoped she backed out.

"Afraid of her?" Celeborn let his presence known as he silently entered his private sitting room and set beside his wife on a short settee.

"No Sir, I don't wish to harm someone so beautiful."

He looked at his granddaughter. "How is your arm?"

Arwen gave him a calculating look. "I can spar; just not shoot the bow yet."

"Come here," he ordered softly and when she complied he took her arm in both hands, assessing and imparting healing. "You must wait until the break heals more. It may feel healed, but you will bruise the bone."

"Yes Daeradar," she meekly accepted.

He gave her a rare smile and pulled her down for a kiss to her brow before releasing. "I have told your brothers the same. Never once did they respond like you."

Arwen and Galadriel shared a laugh and the elder agreed. "Every broken bone was met with scorn at the suggestion they couldn't spar or hunt. I'm not going to talk about our family on the eve of the holiday. Tonight, I'm regaling our guest with stories of his naneth and adar."

When the evening broke, Legolas felt as if he knew his mother and he loved listening to the lady tell stories of his family. He quite forgot he was supposed to be courting Arwen and she seemed happy being his friend.

A knock sounded. Celeborn let go of his wife's hand and answered.

His steward, Vellon, was waiting. "My lord, a rider has come with letters from King Thranduil."

"Bring the letters here and see to his comfort," Celeborn ordered. He paced to the open balcony and looked up. With Galadriel's ring, the skies were clear and night fairly warm. Soon another tapping at the door had him moving before Legolas could offer.

Vellon wordlessly handed him an oiled leather pouch. With a bow of his head, he departed. If the lord needed him, a mental command would come forth.

Celeborn untied a leather lace and pulled three letters. Galadriel fluidly rose and joined him at a table, where he set the almost empty pouch. He allowed her to place her hands on them, seeking foreknowledge of the contents in hopes her mirror would once again spill its secrets. Since her accident, it remained quiet as if the Valar were saying rest for now.

Her eyes darkened and he felt her in his mind. _'Sad news for Legolas. He must read it here so we can comfort him.'_

' _Thranduil?'_

She shook her head slightly and took the letters. Looking at the names, she saw one for her husband and handed it to him. To her surprise, one was addressed to Arwen and one to Legolas. Handing the letters out, she commented, "Thranduil must miss you already."

Legolas smiled at the gracious lady and quickly opened to see what news his beloved adar couldn't wait to tell him.

 _Iôn-nín,_

 _As you know, Tauriel went with the dwarves and iôns of Elrond to fight more orcs. The Elrondions came to my halls with news she vanished while engaging the enemy._

Legolas stopped reading and almost jumped up to rush off and find her, but forced himself to remain seated. Other than beautiful music and songs in the distance, nobody in the room uttered a sound. He glanced around. Arwen was absorbed in whatever his father wrote to her and the lord and lady were back on their settee and reading his adar's letter together, heads almost touching. He bet his parents often sat like them and read together. His eyes drifted back to the words on the finest parchment he ever saw and found his place.

 _I took a small force and went to the area, but the tracks were too old and snow hampered our search. Upon deciding to return home, I came upon Lord Dáin and his motley collection of dwarves. He invited us to warm by his fire for the night, which I accepted. Wargs were closing and I had no desire to fight in the dark. It was there, on the plains between the Iron Hills and Erebor that Tauriel came out of the dark on foot; broken, battered and beaten almost to death. She died after issuing a report of Easterlings and mind control sorcery. Who would teach the men of the far east sorcery except the blue wizards?_

 _We buried her in the Durin family crypt and I returned to send a messenger promptly to you. Take this time to grieve your friend and turn your attentions to Elrond's daughter and let your fëa soar to the heavens at the sight of her, like your naneth did to mine._

 _In my thoughts and prayers always,_

 _Adar_

Legolas felt tears making salty tracks and didn't care. The one who sparked his fëa was no longer walking this land.

Arwen was surprised the king would address her, the youngest of Elrond. She opened a note and understood the anguished fëa across the room upon reading.

 _Arwen,_

 _The years between our last encounter flew as swift as the wild horses of the Rohan. You will learn, Legolas' dear friend, Tauriel, who attached herself to the dwarves has died in an attack. My heir and only child will be saddened to point of ignoring your charms. I implore you to overlook his aloofness in this trying time and display the warmth and caring that only the progeny of Galadriel and Celebrían is capable of showing. I have no doubt you are as kind and formable as those ladies that birthed and raised you. I hope to meet you again soon._

 _Thranduil_

Arwen looked at the anguish in Legolas' face and her heart couldn't be stone as he suffered. Rising, she sat at his side and took his hand, imparting elven comfort.

"I'm sorry for my lack of control," Legolas stated softly as he searched for something to wipe his eyes. He felt an embroidered cloth pressed into his hand and wiped his face.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she gently chastised. "I also have a certain amount of foresight and have foreseen a place and you are there."

"Am I wed to you?" He bluntly asked and hoped the answer was no.

"I don't know," she honestly disclosed and looked to were her grandparents were reading a much longer letter. "Your adar told me you lost a dear friend. I should like to hear about her."

"I will tell you in time. Now my heart is bleeding for the loss."

With a final pat to his leg, she joined her grandparents. "I am turning in; goodnight."

Galadriel looked up and smiled kindly. "We will dine in the main hall with our people in the morning."

"You do every year and remind me every year," Arwen gently teased. As she left, she noticed Legolas had quietly slipped away and left the talan to a spot under the Mallorns to weep in solitude. In the distance, the elves, sensing sorrow, changed their lively songs to more fitting a grieving fëa.

Alone, Galadriel told Celeborn what she saw. "When I touched the letters, I did see a shadowy figure on a horse. He could be a blue wizard turned to serve Sauron, like Thranduil thinks. The Easterlings are growing in power also, as is the wild men of Umbar. We don't have enough warriors for the army that is amassing."

"If wizards have been seduced by Sauron, we may lose the war," he replied softly.

"I doubt Mithrandir or Radagast would ever turn against us," she replied and laid a warm hand on his thigh.

"I notice you omitted Saruman," he wisely noted.

"From the moment I met him, he has been a closed book to me," she confessed. "I see no guile in our friends, but am not sure I count him as one, even after almost two thousand years. He stays hidden in his fortress and hardly leaves. I know what Mithrandir and Radagast are doing at all times and their missions, but he is clandestine about his role and is obsessed with dark powers and magic."

"I have never been comfortable in his presence," Celeborn stated, although she already knew he avoided the white wizard.

"I admit, I don't understand it myself. In Aman, Olórin was more powerful than Curunír. The Valar had their reasons. Círdan saw right through them and gave his ring to Mithrandir as the mightiest wizard. Sometimes, I wonder at Círdan's power and the lack of mine," she lamented and leaned her head against her husband's shoulder while their fingers entwined, letter resting in his free hand on his thigh.

"You are not less than Círdan, just different. Together, you two are a wonder to watch," he said softly. "Do you want to take this to bed? As Thranduil seemed intent on writing a novel instead of a simple one page missive."

"Elrond's home," was her reply. She linked her fëa with his so he could see into her mind. It split and for a moment he saw Mithrandir on the rampart of Erebor and Elrond at the high falls by the seer crystal. Galadriel focused on Elrond, as did the wizard.

' _Greetings,'_ Elrond began. _'We made it home and the twins and dwarves found our camp last night on the moors.'_

' _Good. I will inform Thráin when he regains consciousness,'_ Gandalf interrupted.

' _Was he attacked by a blue wizard?'_ Elrond sarcastically replied.

Galadriel felt Celeborn laughing in her mind and tapped his leg.

' _Why no, it was a common soldier with a grudge of some sort. Dwalin removed his head before we got any answers. Why? Has anyone seen the blue wizards?'_ Gandalf asked with hope in his tone.

' _News came to us of the death of the Silvan elf, Tauriel.'_ Galadriel reported, knowing the twins would have informed their father.

' _They said a rider that looked to be wearing a cape from Lothlórien was adorning one of the riders,'_ Elrond added. _'Galadriel, has your mirror spoken yet?'_

' _No, iôn-nín, all is quiet here. What happened to King Thráin?'_

Gandalf eagerly answered. _'Something that Thorin is adamant maybe you can assist with. A soldier of Dáin almost ended the reign of Thráin tonight with his Warhammer. It seems some of the dwarves think Thráin traded his life at the sacrifice of other dwarves and may seek revenge. Thorin wants to know if you have foreseen attacks or would ask the Valar for him. I tried to explain….'_

' _I will do so,'_ Galadriel cut him off. _'Tell me, Elrond, do you think some of the wizards may have defected to Sauron?'_

There was dead silence from Gandalf as he listened to the answer with dread.

' _There has been not one rumor of the blue wizards since they went through Moria and east. It is possible Sauron killed them right off or captured them like he did Verthenwë. A Maia trapped in flesh is no match for Sauron. My iôns saw something, but failed to tell Mithrandir in the commotion that followed the dwarves returning to the mountain so he could focus on who it was. Their first assumption was Tauriel fled on her own accord, and they are heavy with remorse at that assumption. It will be with them a long time. I am sending them with Fili and Kili to the Blue Mountains to insure the safety of the dwarves as they are very young to be on their own.'_

' _Thráin feels it will be good for them to get out from under his and Thorin's wings. I will tell Thorin I spoke with you, my lady.'_

' _Goodnight, Mithrandir. Rest, Elrond. I know how trying holidays are for you.'_

They broke connections.


	67. 67 Quiet Solstice

Only Gilraen with her years of watching elves closely saw the subdued smiles tinged with sadness. She was grateful her son in his enthusiasm of receiving presents missed the sorrowful gazes cast in his direction. What did surprise her were the twins echoing their reserved father this chilly morning; for usually they pretended quite well to be happy this day. Since she and Estel first came to the hidden valley, he insisted she live in his family wing and the boy call him Ada. "It will do us good to have a woman in our area once more. Awren thrives under the attention of her grandmother and resides mainly in Lothlórien," Elrond explained eight years before, and she still had to meet the Lord's daughter.

"Estel, you can play with your toys later," Elrond called out the door. Turning, he made for the pot of freshly brewed herbal tea.

"I'll fetch him, Adar," Elladan volunteered.

"He is as difficult to remove from the playroom as we were at that stage," Elrohir added and set in his customary chair at the table, now set for breaking the fast.

Estel rushed into the room, followed slower by Elladan. Long wavy strands of brown hair were slightly damp on each side from scrubbing his face. "I love all the new toys and weapons for practice, Ada." He threw his arms around Elrond's waist and the taller noted how fast the boy was growing.

"Sit, my son." Elrond gently pushed him towards his spot and sat at the head. Glorfindel yawned loudly as he slipped into his spot opposite Elrond.

"I take it you visited the hall of fire after I retired?" Elrond stated in a severe tone that had everyone at the table laughing and Glorfindel playing his part of the injured elf.

"Someone had to insure all was ready for today as Erestor isn't here. I'll have you know, it isn't easy doing my job and his." He winked a Gilraen and delighted in her giggle.

Elrond picked up a basket of biscuits, took two and passed it to Elrohir on his left. "I would be content if you actually did your job. I'm sure Erestor doesn't need you messing around in his office." As soon as he uttered the words, he wished a recall for his dear seneschal's eyes lit with mischief, as did his son's. He sighed. "Do I have to post a guard?"

"As head of the guards, I'll post one," Glorfindel replied cheerfully as he threw three fluffy biscuits carelessly onto his plate and reached for a platter of scrambled eggs with his free hand while passing the basket on to Gilraen.

"I'll be your guard," Estel spoke around a bite of food.

"Swallow first," his mother admonished.

Estel made a show of swallowing and repeated.

Glorfindel considered him and then looked at Elrond. "Maybe we should give him the rest of his gift."

"I have another gift?" Estel's eyes got wide and he squirmed in his seat.

"A different type of gift," Elrond explained with patience of someone over six thousand years old.

"What does that mean?"

Elrond issued a slight smile. "Tomorrow, you start training with Glorfindel with the sword." He quickly caught Gilraen's eyes and saw a mist in hers that she couldn't stop time.

"Ohhh, seriously?" Estel shouted in excitement, and this did draw smiles all around.

"But only if you do well in your studies," Gilraen stated somberly.

"I will, I promise." He started shoveling food in rapidly.

"Why the rush?" Elladan asked.

"I want to finish and go tell my training instructor Glorfindel will be taking over. Now I get to train with the elves instead of the old Dúnedain warrior you let live here."

Elrond's eyes crinkled in amusement. "The Dúnedain are some of the best warriors in Middle Earth. You will be one in time."

"But I want to be an elven warrior like Elladan and Elrohir and Glorfy," Estel protested.

"You can't. You don't have enough elven blood to be an elven warrior," Elrond teased. He looked at Gilraen. "Did you know when you married?" He carefully didn't mention the name Arathorn as he didn't want young Estel to accidently give the name away."

"Yes." Gilraen deliberately shortened her husband's name as she added, "Thorn told me of his linage all the way back. I think I was more impressed he could trace his ancestry that far. At the time, I thought he was trying to impress me and making it up, but he showed me a book."

Estel, lost in thoughts of being a great warrior missed the conversation, for which the elves and mother were grateful. The time to tell him his real name and identity was fast approaching.

* * *

Thorin's boots echoed loudly on the polished stone floor of the infirmary as he hurried to where his father still lay motionless. The rise of the king's chest told Thorin he breathed. He looked to Gandalf. "Have you been spelled?"

"In good time, my boy." Gandalf sipped hot tea a servant provided. The herbs were a blend unique to dwarves and he found it sweet and pleasant, unlike the bitter brew in the homes of men.

"Speaking of boys; did the elves say how my nephews are faring?" Thorin shook his head at the pot Gandalf lifted with a question in his eyes. "I've eaten."

"They will spend a quiet day in the halls of the elves. Lord Elrond, as you know, is an exceptional host."

"I'm worried for Kili." Thorin rephrased his question.

"Elrond will watch him. He has much experience in lost loves. I did speak with Elrond and the Lady about something the twins saw and failed to mention to anyone here. There might have been another wizard or sorcerer who manipulated her mind."

Thorin's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Can that be done? How?"

"I can't do it, neither can anyone from our order, but there are other orders who serve the evil one. They use dark spells to enchant their victims into doing their will. There may have been one with the Easterlings."

"Is Elrond telling Kili?"

"I doubt it and I would advise you to keep it under your hat also," Gandalf warned.

"He will," Thráin rasped from his supine position. "How dangerous are these evil wizards?"

"Very," Gandalf stated vehemently. "I don't have time to ride to Isenguard and warn the head of my order. We must be vigilant for strangers who appear in garb much as I do."

"What do we do if one comes this way or we encounter him on the road?" Thorin asked.

"Leave him be and fetch me at once." His demeanor abruptly shifted to a lighter discourse. "While you were sleeping, King Thráin, Erestor paid you a visit and announced the swelling is almost gone on your brain and you can be moved to your own bed." He looked at Thorin. "You and I can manage a litter."

"Nonsense, I can walk," Thráin grumbled and attempted to sit. A hand on each shoulder stayed his movement.

Gandalf smiled kindly down at him and got a typical dwarven scowl in return that had him grinning. "I'm not above tying you to the board."

Thorin chuckled to himself as he went to the closet that housed litters and braces for broken bones.

Óin arrived just in time to help move the king and get the instructions Erestor imparted to Gandalf.

* * *

Legolas' heart mourned as it throbbed deep within his breast. Last night was so wonderful with stories from the great lady about his mother. Now, he missed her arms and loving words of wisdom. His father never spoke of her much and he wasn't sure she wasn't as aloof as him. Now he knew better. His mother would have made their elven halls a home instead of something he never wished to see again.

"Do not grieve, pen neth."

He automatically straightened when the lady stepped around the bole of the tree he was leaning against. Her smile was of an age long vanquished and eyes full of compassion.

"Tauriel was my student. I taught her all my Adar taught me," Legolas confided.

"There are few royal elves on these shores, Prince Legolas," Galadriel reminded him of his position. "You will be great. I have foreseen that much, but your time isn't now."

"I was sent to wed your granddaughter," Legolas stated without passion.

"You will not. For now, enjoy her company as a friend. Her heart will be taken by another," Galadriel prophesied.

"I admit to being relieved," he blurted and then blushed. "I shouldn't have been so forward with you, my lady."

Galadriel smiled and held her hand out. When he took it she started a stroll towards the fire pit, now cooking venison and wild pig for their evening feast. Elves bowed and hurried away from them. "I have seen you instructing the last Dúnedain king, a child."

He looked at her in amazement. "My adar told me to search for one who will be Dúnedain. When I asked his name, he told me Stridor. He said his real name I must find for myself." He felt his fingers being squeezed and looked upon the one whose fame was without equal.

"He is called that by an old Dúnedain warrior who is tasked to watch over him at Imladris. That's all you need to know for now. You must find this lad and train him as you did Tauriel."

"That's a tall order. A human who has the ability to fight like an elf?"

"He is no ordinary human, but I doubt he will best even you, let alone the lords. He will however be formable with the right training. His fate is tied to yours and the end of the age."

Legolas listened, but not so much to her words, but the tone. She was predicting the future and he was part of it, no matter how slight a role.

"And my duty to your granddaughter?" He asked again, wanting absolution from wedding one whose fëa remained aloof and distant from his.

Galadriel turned and took both his hands in hers. "I have stated you two will not wed. Your adar will be mine to deal with. He will recover his disappointment in time and his attention will be taken with Dale and Erebor, so fret not young prince; you are free to wander, explore and grow. I have seen your fate." She dropped his hands and walked away. Five steps, she turned with a mischievous smile. "Your best friend is a dwarf."

"Never."

* * *

' _I don't have time to attend a meeting in the Havens.'_

' _Elrond, it's been three hundred years and you sent me in your stead the last three times,' Erestor yelled in my face. Well I can't call his mild rebuke yelling, but I understand his point. As lord of a new elven community, I am forced to attend dreadfully boring meetings every century or so._

' _Fine, I'll attend,' I snapped and saw his satisfied smile. 'You and Glorfindel will also go.' There, that wiped his smirk clean._

' _Why does that overgrown elfling have to go?'_

' _To make sure you have fun.' I actually smiled at Erestor's pathetic look._

' _I thought maybe you would leave him in charge and we could travel the newly finished Great East Road together.' Erestor had pleading in his tone._

' _I'll take him to insure I have fun and you can attend the meetings in my stead.' I was so sincere, Erestor fell for my suggestion._

' _Oh no, my lord, I could never replace you.'_

' _You did the last three times. I'm sure Círdan and Gil-galad won't miss me and I can do some ocean fishing.'_

' _I'll pack your robes for the meetings,' Erestor replied and hurried away leaving me smiling at his retreating back. That evening, I informed Glorfindel he was in charge._

' _Of course I'm in charge,' he replied. 'Just not of this dusty hole in the ground. My duty is to you, my young lord.'_

 _I looked across the table to Erestor. 'See, I have no authority to direct him.'_

' _You were not specific enough,' Erestor snapped peevishly and looked directly at our golden haired friend. 'Glorfindel, you don't want to sit in boring meetings all day. Here, you can pretend to give orders and laze about all day, not that you do otherwise now, but the community would be forced to look up to you.'_

 _Glorfindel grinned broadly in return. 'Why don't you stay and carry on with your burden of running Imladris into the ground. I have a project for Elrond and without my help; he will manage to screw it up.'_

 _Erestor and I looked at him in surprise. I raised my hand, finger pointed at him. 'I am not agreeing to or indulging anything you propose.'_

' _Very wise, my lord,' Erestor was quick to agree._

' _Okay, but I'm sure young Lord Fálmar will indulge what I have in mind.' He smiled mysteriously and we couldn't get another word out of him._

* * *

 _The trip was fast with its newly constructed bridges spanning streams and rivers. I instructed Glorfindel to blow the horn announcing our arrival to the home I left centuries before at the request of Gil-galad to ride with an army to Ost-in-Edhil at the foothills of the mighty Misty Mountains and help route Sauron. I'm sure fate was laughing at me as I made entrance into my elfling home. The massive stone gates swung open and young elleth tossed flowers from the skywalk in greeting as another herald announced our arrival. Lord Amáphon met us and I dismounted and hugged him._

' _Gil-galad has your rooms just as you left them,' he stated._

' _You mean he didn't have them cleaned?' I joked and he laughed with me._

' _They gave up on representatives from the last elven homely house this side of the sea sending a delegation. You arrived just in time for the start of the convention and there is a formal party tonight at Círdan's to welcome everyone and talks start in the morning.'_

' _I was hoping for a few days' rest,' I lamented half-heartedly._

' _You can do that at night, Elrond.' Glorfindel, always by my side, spoke up. He smiled at Amáphon. 'I volunteer to check the nightlife out for him.'_

 _I looked hopefully at Erestor._

' _NO, you attend your own meetings,' he replied firmly and Amáphon laughed harder as we turned our horses over to pages and let him escort us down streets we knew so well to the home of our king Gil-galad._

 _A waiting bath was most welcome and after a long soak I dressed in freshly pressed robes of navy, a favorite color of the Ñoldor. I accompanied Glorfindel, dressed in robes of green, embroidered with yellow elanor flowers and Erestor in his customary family colors of rich purple trimmed in silver. The party was underway when we entered the foyer located above the outside grounds so we could see down on all the guests. Night had fallen and the area was warmly lit with torches on staves and musicians played lively Sindar tunes. There were fountains interspersed among tables to give groups semi-privacy and they were already set for a feast that had my mouth watering as smells drifted from the kitchens._

 _I didn't know who to approach first, my cousin, the king, or host, Lord Círdan. I left my companions and quickly descended the stone stairs to my cousin's side as I spotted him first._

 _He turned when a hand dared touch his royal highness. His stern expression morphed into a beaming smile and I was engulfed in his arms._

 _Pushing me back, he declared, 'I swore if you sent Erestor again, I was putting a bounty on your head.'_

 _I grinned right back. 'I brought him also, just in case I get the chance to slip away.'_

' _Oh no; you will give a detailed report of your last three hundred years.'_

' _Didn't you read my reports?' I joked._

' _Not the same and I can't grill parchment.'_

' _I helped myself to your home and my old rooms.'_

' _I wouldn't have it any other way. The other dignitaries of note are staying here with Círdan, so I have plenty of room.'_

' _When are you coming for a visit?' I asked._

' _Just as soon as you write and tell me you have a home finished that's fit for a king.'_

 _I laughed, 'I work slowly, but what we have finished so far will endure for millennia.'_

' _I will explain more at the meeting tomorrow, but that is about how long I figure we have before having to fight again.'_

 _His words sobered me and he saw it in my face._

' _Tonight is for celebrating and greeting old and new friends. I see young Lord Fálmar waiting patiently. I don't understand it. Only a few of you are rude enough to break into my conversations.' His eyes twinkled as he laughed and left me alone with my nemesis._

 _Steeling myself for a round of not so subtle insults, I turned with a smile firmly in place. 'Lord Fálmar,' I greeted. 'I understand congratulations are in order for your promotion.'_

 _Likewise, his smile matched mine and I am relieved to get this part of the gathering over and it looked he was equally anticipating its end._

' _My adar decided it best to sail and relinquish his title to me, although he regrets not being present for my wedding.'_

 _That news greeted me with surprise, for Círdan failed to mention that tidbit to me. 'Well done. Do I know the lucky elleth?'_

' _I don't believe so, for when I mentioned your name, she said she knew of you. She is well connected and came here with her parents a few decades ago to study life in Lindon. So, tell me, Elrond, have you found an elleth to reside with you in a crack in the mountains?'_

 _I wanted to grind my teeth, but kept my countenance devoid of expression, for which I'm noted. 'I am still building Imladris and it will be several hundred years before I will seek a wife. Unlike you, who benefited from Gil-galad's work with a finished city, I am starting from scratch and have to either import or craft everything.' I looked around. 'Is Celeborn or Galadriel here? I wish to talk with them about building cities.'_

 _Instead of answering, Fálmar looked over my shoulder and I turned to see Glorfindel with the most beautiful elleth in Middle Earth on his arm. He was leading her to the dancing area._

' _Who is that?'_

' _My intended,' Fálmar quickly replied._

 _I had to admit they would make a striking couple; each sporting silver locks and a classic look of the first elves._

' _I've never known Glorfindel to move so fast around an elleth. Are you certain she understands that being betrothed one doesn't let an ellon hold them that close and laugh at whatever lie they are whispering in their ears.'_

' _She is independent and does as she pleases; much like her parents,' Fálmar stated and I looked questioningly at him, although much preferred to spend the rest of the evening feasting my eyes on the vision twirling in step to a Sindar dancing tune._

' _That doesn't sound like a match you could handle,' I taunted._

 _I could see I struck coup when he glared back. 'She will be my wife for I have much to offer and of an old linage that dates to the halls of Doriath, for my daeradar was one of Elu Thingol's lords.' He threw his linage in my face again._

' _Sounds like maybe she hasn't declared herself to you,' I pressed and almost jumped and shouted for joy when he snarled._

' _I got to her first, Elrond, so back off. She wouldn't give a second glance to a mongrel like you anyway. You don't have enough Sindar blood to even show up.'_

' _But that small amount of Sindar traces directly back to my great, great grandfather, Elu Thingol himself.' I couldn't help myself, he did start the who's bigger contest or in this case, who was higher ranked. On that note I ended my first conversation with him._ ' _If you will excuse me, I must find Círdan.' I hurried away, looking through the crowd for the lords. I saw my target with Celeborn and Galadriel. He spotted me and like Gil-galad broke into a happy smile and opened his arms. I stepped between the lord and lady for a hug._

' _Elrond. When we didn't hear from you, we feared nobody would represent our newest elven community. You must tell us all about your new home.'_

' _Círdan, we will have plenty of time for that, but I am claiming him for the evening.'_

' _Yes, Galadriel.' Celeborn and I laughed at the longsuffering tone Círdan teased her with._

 _I turned to greet Celeborn and he was staring at me as if he either wanted to strike me or wish I hadn't come._

' _Normally I would receive a hug or warriors shake or….' I trailed off. 'Last we parted, I wasn't aware of malice towards me, Celeborn.'_

 _Galadriel must have said something to him and all of the sudden Círdan laughed, while I was still clueless._

 _Celeborn seemed resigned. 'Forgive me, Elrond.' He gripped my forearm and I his. 'All I saw was another ellon and I'm quite tired of them hanging around my house.'_

' _I won't hang around your house if that makes you feel better,' I offered, though confused as to why he was reticent with wishing company._

' _You will,' he stated glumly._

 _Glorfindel chose that moment to join us with the most stunning elleth born in all of Arda. I was certain I was staring, but she was so beautiful._

' _You are right, Galadriel, she does dance as gracefully as you.' He let go of her and I waited for an introduction and was sure I would mess up. Glorfindel was right, he was needed to help me through this awkwardness I have around elleth. I saw Celeborn place the young elleth's hand in the crook of his elbow in a possessive manner and glare at me._

' _Are you going to introduce them, Celeborn?' Galadriel prompted._

 _Celeborn held her gaze for a moment and uttered, 'You are sure?'_

' _I'm sure.'_

 _I had no idea what they were discussing and obviously the maiden didn't either for she asked, 'Is this ellon to remain a mystery to me?'_

' _This is Lord Elrond of Imladris.' Celeborn did his duty, but stopped short of customary endorsement, nor divulged the identity of the one he was holding in a firm grasp, as his hand covered hers, pressing it to his elbow._

 _Relieved to have Glorfindel by my side, I spoke my first to her. 'Mae govannen. The sun shines brightly upon our meeting.' I heard Glorfindel laughing in my mind and was glad for darkness between the flickering torchlight to hide my burning cheeks. 'I mean the light of Ithil shines its silver approval upon our meeting.'_

' _She knows what you mean, Elrond,' Celeborn sternly interrupted, while Círdan looked to be a fixture and Galadriel was smiling her approval and then looked pointedly at Celeborn again._

' _This is my daughter, Celebrían,' he reluctantly added._

 _Desire to woo this beautiful lass flowed from my heart into my boots. CELEBORN'S DAUGHTER; GALADRIEL'S DAUGHTER! 'I quite forgot about a child as you were already ensconced in the halls of Khazad-dûm when I entered Ost-in-Edhil. Celeborn mentioned it to me in passing, but I forgot….'_

' _Sir, dinner is ready,' a servant spoke to Círdan._

' _May I escort you to our table?' Fálmar pushed between me and Celeborn and held his hand out for Celebrían to take._

' _My daughter will sit with us this evening,' Celeborn decreed._

' _Looks like I'm your date,' I laughingly spoke to Fálmar._

 _We naturally followed the lords and lady to a table and I noticed Gil-galad and Oropher coming in our direction. It appeared all the leaders were invited to sit at Círdan's table and I felt out of place and would have removed myself, but Galadriel, as if sensing my reluctance to sit with them, spoke, 'Elrond, please sit by me.' She pointed to a spot to her right._

 _I saw Fálmar give me a hard stare as I sank into my seat. He moved to a nearby table that seated Galdor, Glorfindel, Erestor and the lesser lords, of which I accounted myself. To my surprise, Celebrían sat beside me instead of between her parents._

' _I hope I'm not intruding on your time with your parents,' I quickly stated and offered to change places so she could sit by her mother._

' _I am old enough to sit by myself, Lord Elrond.' Celebrían reminded me._

 _I dared a question. 'If you are so old, how many times have you traveled without their company?' I purposely didn't look to my left, but felt the eyes of her protectors on me, as I would any ellon daring a private conversation with my beloved daughter. I still couldn't quite believe I was seated next to this beautiful creature and noticed Oropher was on her other side and seemingly involved in a conversation with Círdan, Gil-galad and King Amdír involving trade up the Anduin._

' _I travel to Amon Lanc alone…..well, with my maids,' she confessed and I found myself smiling at her as the first course was set before us. 'And all over Lothlórien. There isn't a spot I don't know in those places.'_

 _I loved listening to her voice and had the thought of her reading the Lay of Lúthien to me. 'I've never been east of the Misty Mountains to Lothlórien. If I should go, I have found my guide.'_

 _Her smile was brilliant. 'You have given me cause to leave this enchanting haven. That is if you mean what you say. I find many ellon on this side of the mountain insincere when they make promises.'_

' _I would never speak flippantly to you, my lady. I should be honored if you were to visit Imladris so I can show you its wonders. Although, I must confess, we still live rather roughly. It will be centuries before I have it finished so a fine elleth such as you should wish to visit.'_

' _I am used to roughing it in the Mallorn trees. I should think a few minor inconveniences in your home wouldn't dissuade me.'_

 _I saw something out of the corner of my eye and it looked as if Galadriel was swatting her husband. Across the table, Círdan was laughing._

' _And what did we first discuss?' I overheard Galadriel hissing to Celeborn._

 _He leaned close to her. 'Not the layout of Doriath. As I recall, our first conversation was directed by Melian. Why don't you take over or I foresee a millennia of waiting.'_

 _I was confused as to what they were talking about and turned back to the lovely elleth beside me, but overheard Galadriel almost shirk back, 'You told me just this morning, that's what you wanted.'_

 _Círdan was still laughing, but at least he wasn't looking at me. In fact, nobody seemed to be paying us attention at all. Emboldened, I asked a personal question, 'Celebrían, may I call you such?' At her nod, I continued, 'I arrived in Ost-in-Edhil in the spring of SA 1695 and you and your mother were gone. What happened to you?'_

 _She looked so endearing at me, I almost forgot my question. 'The scouts saw the forces of Sauron advancing. The numbers were more than Adar and Celebrimbor had forces to fight. We had been making regular trips to Lórien since I was born.'_

 _I tried to remember when Círdan got the message that the lord and lady finally had an elfling. It was in the back of my mind, but I just couldn't remember the year. I interrupted with another burning question. 'That's a good place to start. When and where were you born?' I heard silence at the table and quickly looked around. All eyes were on me and I felt as if I said something I ought not._

' _Two of the most prestigious people have an elfling and you have to ask when?' Círdan asked in disbelief. Without waiting for an answer he turned to Gil-galad. 'He is your lore master?'_

' _There has to be a reasonable explanation of how my lore master; who can remember all the boring dates and recite them as to put me to sleep, can't remember this one,' Gil-galad teased me. 'The lass was born in the second age in the year….'_

Elrond focused on a movement and saw Kili look surprised at a figure sitting hidden behind the statue.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lord Elrond. I was looking for a quiet spot."

"Then that makes two of us. Join me and I promise not to sing, play or dance."

Kili issued a slight smile and moved to the seat in the large window and sat carefully on the cushioned seat. He looked at the statue of an elf looking to the mountains and remembered seeing it on his last trip when hanging out with the twins. "You seemed so sad; I tried to move quietly as to not disturb your meditations when I spotted you."

"Feast days are lonely for me," Elrond admitted.

"You get lonely with all the elves around you all the time?" Kili was surprised and stunned the great elf lord would tell him that.

"They have been with me long enough to give me a few hours space this day."

He didn't say any more and Kili looked around the hall and then up at the marble statue. "Am I someplace I shouldn't be?" He finally asked. "There was a guard, but he let me pass."

Elrond let the ghost of a smile form. "He informed me you were walking aimlessly through my halls."

Kili again looked surprised. "I've heard of elven magic. Actually, I saw it first hand from Tauriel. She and Legolas seemed to be able to communicate without talking part of the time."

"Elves can do that," Elrond acknowledged. "She did love you, Kili. While I was at Dale, I was told all the details of your coming to be attached to an elf."

"My grandfather?" Kili guessed.

Elrond nodded, "And Thranduil also told me he was in favor of the union." He looked down at the scrawny dwarf. "Your brother will become a lord of his own kingdom, but you will travel the roads like your great grandfather. After he lost the mountain; he never again set roots in a dwarven hall. Whenever you are in my lands, feel free to visit and rest. It's when I have dwarven guests that I miss my wife the most. She had a way with dwarves I lack. Maybe it is because she knew the dwarven songs and could speak perfect Khuzdul. She charmed all the dwarven kings and we had better relations when she was here."

"Tauriel chose me over Legolas," Kili stated proudly and caught a smile from Elrond.

"Yes she did, but Legolas would never have been allowed to marry her because of his princeling status."

"I'm a prince, or so I'm told."

"Yes, but you aren't direct heir to a kingdom and Thráin is very clear an awful lot of dwarves would have to die to make your brother or you king."

"I didn't want a title, just to marry Tauriel and be happy. But that won't happen now and I admit to being a little lost."

Elrond pointed to the stone elf. "That is a statue of my wife, Celebrían."

Kili looked at it with interest.

"When I need her advice or company, I come here. I commissioned it after she sailed. She looks to the cliffs that she loved. When she first visited it was spring and the bluffs were in bloom. She would sit for hours and stare at the scenery and tell me all she saw from the smallest mouse to hawks making nests. Bear and deer were plentiful and she spent hours marking their routines. I learned from her that everything has a place and all is important, even you, Kili. Your role in Middle Earth isn't over and this experience with Tauriel is part of who you now are. If you marry, you will always carry a small part of Tauriel with you and love your mate even more."

Kili gazed upon the marble figure of the beautiful elf. "Did she really look like that?"

Elrond's gaze followed and he too beheld her loveliness. "Yes, but she was much prettier in elven form. I was just reminiscing about my first glimpse of her. It was at the Havens and she was living there with her parents so she could experience life by the sea and learn from the masters at the library and school."

"She must have been very young to be still in school," Kili deduced and that brought a smile of warmth to the austere Lord's face.

"She was young; only around four hundred when we met." He laughed at Kili's shocked face. "A thousand is but a mere youth to elves. Her parents made it very plain; she was to finish her schooling before traveling to Imladris. I had invited her to my realm. It was another eighty years before I saw her again, but she filled my thoughts and I increased my pace for finishing Imladris. I showed her all my favorite places and her insight was that of an elf much older than her years."

"Did you marry her that year?" Kili was curious.

Elrond chuckled. "We didn't marry for almost fifteen hundred years."

"Just how long ago was she here?" Kili was learning so much of elves.

"She first came here over four thousand years ago."

"Tauriel never told me her age," Kili replied softly.

"She was around six hundred years old; quite young for an elf actually."

"Can I have something to relate to? Like how old you are or your sons?" Kili hoped he wasn't asking for something taboo.

Again Elrond looked amused. "I am six thousand and three hundred and eight, and the twins will be two thousand, eight hundred and thirteen on their next begetting day or birthday as you call it."

Kili rubbed his scruffy beard and then gave a slow nod of his dark head. "Tauriel was very young then by your standards. How old are elves when they wed? I'm sorry for the questions, but I am interested and I didn't exactly get around to talking details of marriage with Tauriel."

"We wed at different ages. Elves aren't considered adults until the age one hundred, but then have several centuries of maturing in understanding. The first age elves married very young compared with today. If Tauriel were to wed an elf at her age, it would be considered almost too young."

Kili looked up at the statue. "Your wife was very beautiful."

"Is, master Kili. She is very beautiful. She didn't die, but sailed to the west."

Kili all of the sudden looked remorseful. "The twins told me how she was tortured. They said Tauriel was likewise abused and used and her ffff.."

"Fëa," Elrond helped.

Kili nodded. "They said we could never wed after what happened. I guess I didn't really understand what they were saying. Your wife was forced to sail and you couldn't heal her fëa? They said back at Erebor that you're the greatest healer there is."

"Only the Valar can heal a damaged fëa." Elrond stood. "I need to return to the Hall of Fire and give a speech."

Kili jumped up and together they walked down the long hall. "That's exactly what the twins said. Is my fëa damaged?"

Elrond actually grinned down at him. "You don't have the same type of fëa, as you can take any abuse and heal without the help of the gods. All beings outside elves can do so."

"I read a book once where elves were called the highest order of creatures in Middle Earth and dwarves lower than men, on par with Hobbits. I don't like the order I'm assigned to." Kili looked proudly up to Elrond as they descended the long set of steps where harps and flutes could be heard growing louder with each step.

Elrond placed a comforting hand on Kili's shoulder. "I disagree with the writer, Kronaldo, and we've had many discussions about his work and conclusion. Elves, being somewhat imperious in nature, eagerly agree with him. I on the other hand, with my superior bit of Maiar blood and lesser human blood, make for an interesting study for those promoting one race over another. I find all have equal claim to this land and a part to play that is vital."

"So if your daughter were to marry, say a man or dwarf, you would be okay with that?"

Elrond's expression morphed into distain. "I didn't say cross marriages of my children would be acceptable. We are too high ranking to pol…er…marry anyone other than royalty. That is why Prince Legolas is in Lothlórien. He is of sufficient linage to marry into my family. You see, like you, I come from a line of kings. I'm sure your grandfather would rather pick a suitable dwarf from among the ruling houses for you and your brother."

Kili snorted. "That's his plan and uncle is fuming."


	68. 68 Shire Reckoning

**There are a few lines from the movie in this chapter, not of my composition.**

Elrond and Glorfindel hugged the twins once again and watched them mount their warhorses. He personally helped Bilbo stiffly mount a docile mare named Myrtle which Bilbo rode as far as the High Moors above Rivendell, before it was spooked by the wargs and orcs.

"Have you got the supply of apples for her?" Elrond asked. When he heard Bilbo would slip apples to his mount, he instructed his steward of the house to give Bilbo a bag.

Bilbo patted a burlap sack tied to the saddle. "I know how long we will be on the road and made sure she has enough for the entire trip. I was going to ask Fili for her as I've grown very attached. How much do you think Myrtle is worth?" Bilbo dropped his voice in uncertainty.

"My advisors tell me the horse has a sister called Minty. I wouldn't separate them," Elrond advised and pointed to another horse.

"But that's the one Thorin rode. Surely he will want her back," Bilbo protested.

Fili rode Minty to them. "I heard, Bilbo, and don't worry, uncle never rode this pony until the trip. Kili and I were making our way to the Shire and ran into Dwalin with about seven ponies. He sent us to the last farmers in the Shire who was willing to sell to get the remaining ones. We bought these off a farmer near Southfarthing. You can have both if you desire. Maybe you can sell them back to the farmer. His name was…." Fili thought. "I got it. His name was Fortinbras Took."

"I know him well, as he is a distant relative," Bilbo exclaimed. "No wonder the girls like me. I'm a hobbit from home." He patted Myrtle's mane. "If you own the ponies, I'll deal with you, master Fili. How much for the pair?"

"Uncle was going to use them for breeding. I best not sell them," Fili declared just as uncertainly.

"You owe me for feeding and rescuing them," Elrond reminded Fili.

"Of course, how much?" Fili was out of his league, but trying to put on a brave front. Behind him, the twins, on their mounts mouthed, WHAT, to their father.

Elrond ignored his offspring and focused on Fili. "I suggest that Master Baggins buy the ponies and add a stallion and produce colts for the dwarves."

Bilbo brightened at the thought. "I have plenty of land and could have a barn constructed in the vale next to the house."

"We paid five gold coin apiece for the mares," Kili added. "Can you repay us?"

"Well, I know we buried that gold chest in the troll horde," Bilbo replied. "If you let me have it, as was promised by Gandalf and your uncle, I can easily pay for the ponies and have enough to buy a stallion."

"Agreed," Fili quickly negotiated a deal. "Now, you pay Lord Elrond for what those two consumed."

Bilbo turned to the amused elf lord. "What do I owe you, sir?"

"You owe me letters and visits whenever your travels come this way," Elrond bargained. He looked at Fili. "And you owe me the same for your animals that I cared for."

Fili looked flustered. "I will do my best to write, Lord Elrond, but I'm not in the mountain to learn Sindar from Lord Erestor, so it will have to be in Khuzdul Cirth. Are you able to read it?"

"I read ancient Khuzdul to Thorin, so I'm sure I can manage the current form." Elrond just managed to keep his voice from teasing and face from smirking.

"I will be back this way in the spring and unlike my uncle; I would welcome a rest in your home before tackling the mountains."

"I require information from your realms. If you don't manage a letter, I'll seek information from you in person. Sauron is once again building and all races will be attacked. I cannot assist where I am in darkness," Elrond lectured. "I have a contact that breeds ponies. I am sending a letter with my sons to purchase them in good faith that King Thráin will honor his word on the wine."

Fili nodded. "If my grandfather is not a dwarf of honor, I will pay for it with my own share of the mountain."

"I understand you don't get a fourteenth?"

"We didn't know how much gold and gems were in the mountain. We couldn't spend a fourteenth in ten lifetimes," Fili confessed. "Thorin split his share with the Company and we are all very wealthy now with just a fraction of what we were allotted. I've never had much and would see all dwarves prosper rather than a few whose names were in the lucky Durin linage."

"Stay with that conviction and you'll be a well-respected leader of Ered Luin someday," Elrond advised. With a nod of farewell, he turned and walked up the long flight of stone steps as Elladan led the group over the headwaters of the Bruinen. Each of them, except Bilbo held a lead of five ponies and Fili had the rams.

The lower elevations brought winter rains and they slogged down the Great East Road towards the Shire, stopping nightly so Bilbo and the animals could rest. Upon reaching the trolls, they eagerly showed the twins the stone trolls and cave. Fili and Kili took a shovel and started digging up the chest for Bilbo while the twins covered their sensitive noses with long muffs and lit a torch to explore further into the cave. Bats screeched their protests and flew in mass from of the entrance at having their sleep so rudely interrupted.

Elladan saw more ancient treasures. "We will come back this way and collect more for Adar and Glorfindel to identify."

Elrohir agreed as he dropped a shield with a clang onto a pile of like weapons.

* * *

Odo Proudfoot spotted them first as he carried a footstool bought at the estate auction of his wife's cousin Bilbo Baggins down the winding path. At first he thought a raid was upon them and then squinted at what he assumed to be an apparition of Bilbo. He hurried back to the throng outside Bilbo's house to be witness to events and have new stories for the revelers at the Green Dragon Inn. He especially wanted to see the reaction of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins when one who looked like her cousin rode the up winding track to Bags End on a pony.

Bilbo led the way and wondered at the line of people carting furniture down the track and they all stopped and stared open-mouthed at the strange group that passed single file on the opposite side of the worn dirt trail. The elves looked to be identical and carried weapons rarely seen in the Shire. At the rear was two dwarves, who likewise were wearing the armor of warriors, and all led either ponies or full curl rams. Murmurings started at why this group was in the Shire and were they going to be robbed or just outsiders attending the sale.

Bilbo saw the makeshift podium and well-known mayor and knew instantly what was transpiring. Quickly, he dismounted, grabbed his pack and unstrapped the chest of gold from the pack pony. With pack over his shoulder and chest tucked carefully under one arm, he pushed through the hobbits to the Mayor.

"Stop, stop, there's been a mistake," Bilbo called as he finally made his front door.

Behind, the elves and dwarves dismounted and tied the animals to the split rail fence. The crowd parted at the menacing looking figures who didn't smile or offer greeting. The elves they couldn't read, but had no trouble discerning distain on the faces of the two shorter dwarves, who looked like they wanted to fight.

"Who are you?" The high pitched voice stopped Bilbo and he got in her face.

"Who am I? You know very well who I am, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins." He looked around. "This is my home and these are my spoons. Thank you, very much." His tone dripped with sarcasm as he ripped them from a tray his cousin was carting away. As usual, she looked like she sucked lemons for breakfast.

The Mayor took charge despite his fear of the ill-looking travelers and the one who claimed living status. "Excuse me, it's been a year since Bilbo's disappearance. If you are in fact Bilbo Baggins, and undeceased, can you prove it?"

Bilbo looked around and saw his companions closing the gap as he sputtered, "What?"

"You know, something official with your name on it," the Mayor requested.

"All right, all right," Bilbo uttered, slammed the spoons down and dug the contract he signed from the pack. Opening it, he started. "A contract of employment as a….never mind at what." He kept opening the long document until he reached the end. Seeing what he was looking for, he pointed. "There, my signature."

The Mayor read the names and started talking. "Everything seems in order." He looked around for Bilbo, but found the armored strangers standing before him and Bilbo moving up the steps. He called a question to Bilbo. "Who is this person you pledged your service to? Thorin Oakenshield."

"He is my friend," Bilbo sincerely replied and entered his ransacked home.

"Thorin Oakenshield is our uncle." Kili spoke to the Mayor. "He hired Mr. Baggins to do a job for us."

In the house, Bilbo smiled that they got his name correct. It seemed so long ago that they asked, 'Are you Mr. Boggins?' He wouldn't change those two for anything or any of the others he encountered.

"And why would a hobbit work for dwarves?" The Mayor asked disdainfully, as the crowd pressed in to hear the answer.

"For money," Fili answered. He reached out and snagged the contract back. "I assume you will make Bilbo alive or we will come back with an army."

Elladan placed a hand on Fili's shoulder and pressed down as squeezing over armor wasn't an option. "We can also vouch for Mr. Baggins' employment. Our father is Lord Elrond of Rivendell and has future business with Mr. Baggins. There will be dwarves and elves in this part of the Shire until further notice. We don't mean harm, just visiting our dear friend Bilbo."

Bilbo, minus his pack and chest returned. "In the future, I will be traveling. I may be gone for years at a time and expect to have my place untouched, or I may enlist the help of my friends the dwarves and elves to take care of things."

"I hereby declare you alive," the Mayor quickly asserted. He looked over the crowd. "Return all his possessions as ordered. I declare this sale over and refunds will be granted if you'll line up and present a bill of sale for your purchases to me."

One by one a line formed. As the items were identified, either the elves or dwarves relieved them of the goods and carted them swiftly inside as Bilbo emphatically stated he wanted no more hobbits inside his home this day.

When Lobelia Sackville-Baggins stepped to the podium, Bilbo was quick to scour what she was returning. "I don't trust you not to pilfer my belongings, Lobelia." With an evil smile, he turned to Fili and Kili. "I'll let you two insure she doesn't so much as keep a thimble."

Her arrogance turned to fear in a heartbeat and she nervously demanded, "You filthy dwarves keep your distance."

Kili looked confusedly at Fili. "Filthy? I washed up in the Brandywine River this morning."

"As did I. When we pat her down, it will be with clean hands," Fili joked.

Lobelia's high-pitched screech was heard all over that end of the Shire. "I'll send Otho for the money." She fled to raucous laughter from hobbits and dwarves.

Another hour and the hobbits were all gone and the Mayor instructed his employees to cart his podium back to the hall of records in Michel Delving. As leader of the Shire, he needed words with this eccentric hobbit and dared enter the still open door. He found an elf with a broom and another with a mop, while one dwarf was tossing fine china across the room to the other and he was stacking the china cabinet. The Mayor then noticed, rarely did the catcher look at the thrower. The ever fussy Bilbo was looking amused as he loaded a bookcase. Now the Mayor wasn't so sure Bilbo wasn't dead. The Bilbo he knew would have been demanding they stop or would break his mother's china. He stood watching and soon the elves and dwarves moved to the back giving him his chance to take several steps into the room.

Bilbo looked up as his eyes caught movement. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no." He looked around and the place was almost back to the way Bilbo liked. It was a homey hole and Bilbo basked in his comforts and was usually a creature of habit.

"Mr. Baggins….err….Bilbo, you were gone a long time and not one word of explanation upon returning and in the company of dubious characters. The Shire doesn't accept change easily. Is there any way to persuade you to not allow elves or dwarves enter our lands?"

Bilbo looked way to amused and when he replied it was with, "It's way past elevensies and even lunch. I am starving and didn't see one scrap of food hauled in, not that I had any when the dwarves left. I need to stock the pantry for my guests." Bilbo stopped in front of the Mayor. "I have invited my dwarven friends to stay here whenever they are in the area. That offer also extends to my elven friends and of course, Gandalf, the wizard."

"You are disturbing the peace," the Mayor howled. "We will never be the same."

"Oh nonsense. The Shire needs to get out of its rut."

"Hey Bilbo, we did a good job raiding the pantry when last here," Fili called as he entered the room. "If we're staying, we will need a place for the animals and food for us. You know how much elves eat."

Bilbo chuckled. "I'll take Myrtle and Minty and buy provisions."

"We'll go with you. We drank all your ale and most of the wine. Those drunken elves are finishing the last bottle off now."

Bilbo looked at the Mayor, who hadn't moved, but stood with a shocked expression, like he hadn't heard correctly. "Was that all?"

The Mayor took one look at Fili, with his plethora of knives and sword. Although the armor was gone, he still had to crane his neck up to see into his blue eyes. Quickly looking back to the hobbit, he stated, "I'll leave if you answer one question, Bilbo. What type of employment did the dwarves require of you? The people will ask and I need to tell them something."

"Yes….well…..um, I was….um….hired…um."

"He was hired by my uncle to fight ah dragon. And ah right fine job he did," Fili supplied the answer and Bilbo smiled in gratitude.

Elrohir entered with a golden goblet in hand. Seeing a lull in the conversation he addressed Bilbo. "The inscription on this goblet I took from your chest says made in Gondolin. I hope you don't mind I'm having my wine in it."

"Only if you didn't wash it first. It was resting in troll dung," Bilbo replied while Fili laughed. "That reminds me; I don't know if I told you guys what I asked Gandalf when the Battle of the Five Armies was beginning. I asked Gandalf if where I was standing was a good spot."

Fili and Elrohir laughed while the Mayor looked shocked.

"Oh no," he groaned and looked at Bilbo. "You are taking after your relatives, the Took's, with their peculiar ways and adventures." He shook his fist in Bilbo's face. "And for keeping the company of that meddling wizard, Gandalf the Grey, you are hereby labeled a disturber of the peace." The Mayor hurried away to the Green Dragon and ale.

"When I start spreading my gold around, the good citizens of Hobbiton will forgive me my strange ways," Bilbo mused. "Let's go shopping and restock my pantry."

* * *

Thráin was melancholy as he realized book was over half read. He was still quarantined in his chambers and beginning to feel like a prisoner back in Dol Guldur, so when his son appeared, he was most anxious for a visit and tossed the book aside.

"Father, how goes the head?" Thorin started as he sat down.

"It's been three weeks convalescing for this scratch. And why am I only allowed the company of Durin womenfolk?"

"I know for a fact, you are tutoring young Thorin in Sindarin every evening."

"Hhhrrrrmmmppp," Thráin snorted and folded his arms. "The lad is quick. He'll make ah fine ruler of the Iron Hills someday."

"I thought you might like to know, Dáin arrived with another wagon train of dwarves, food and animals. We are having dinner here tonight so he can issue his report in person, so I'll not give all the details." Thorin finished talking, but looked pleased as a smile graced his handsome face.

"Yer enjoying this, aren't ye?" Even Thráin had to smile back.

"I am enjoying walking the halls and watching dwarves squirm. They've found I'm unpredictable and might pull one out at random and grill them for hours."

The smile dropped off Thráin's face. "Have ye anything new ta report?"

Thorin shrugged, "With our star witness dead, we are guessing. I instructed Glóin to give me answers. He is at this moment in control of the Iron Hills and being a stranger, they don't know how he'll act. Dáin left his father-in-law to help for now." Thorin stood and held his hand out. "Come, I promise the dwarrowdam will be preoccupied this evening."

Taking the offered hand, Thráin allowed his son to pull him from his comfortable chair before his private fireplace. They entered the main family chamber where Dori was overseeing the setting of the table, with Ori helping.

"Just how many are coming?" Thráin asked as he looked at the amount of plates being laid out.

"The family and the Company and Gandalf and the elf. Lötun and his wife are invited as is Bard from Dale."

"And why wasn't I informed of ah gathering in my home?" Thráin carped lightly. He was actually welcoming a gathering.

"Because you left me in charge, and I wish a gathering this evening on the return of Dáin."

"Good enough for me." Thráin dropped pretense of complaining and moved to greet Dáin, who arrived with Azie on his arm and his children following. Azie was glowing and Thráin had a good idea what put that blush on her pretty cheeks.

"Good ta see yer recovered," Dáin greeted and let Azie take their daughter to where the dwarrowdams were sitting. Young Thorin stayed by his father's side and felt ready to take his place as an adult, even though he had a few years before becoming officially a dwarrow.

"I will be the first ta brag on yer boy an his lessons," Thráin replied.

Dáin laughed and turned to his son, trying to stand as tall as him. He lacked only a few inches. "He is motivated an knows ah bad report would double his punishment."

"And I thought he was eager ta spend time with an old dwarf." Thráin laughed, as did Dáin, while Thorin grumbled under his breath.

"What was that, son?" Dáin asked with humor.

"I said, it will be the day I am forced ta sit with the dwarrowdams like ah dwarfling."

"Ye have plenty of that in yer future," Thráin replied and saw shock on the young dwarf's face. He looked as if he wanted to hurt his father. "Ye will have clothes fittings appropriate for yer station."

Dáin chuckled. "Aye, I forgot about those. They have patterns for me so I don't have ta do more than try what they make on."

Thráin laughed and patted both on the shoulder as he saw Lötun and his wife escorted in by Balin and Dwalin. He spoke pleasantly with them as the Company filtered in. Bard entered and looked around at the large chamber with its rich tapestries and veins of gold in stone that gleamed from polishing in the gas lamp lights.

Bard seemed surprised to see him. "I heard of your accident, King Thráin. We didn't get much out of Thorin and Company during the Winter Solstice; just you hurt your head."

"Aye, one of Dáin's soldier lads had ah grudge against me."

"Oh; I wasn't given details, but there seem to be many more guards in the halls, especially in this wing."

"I'm sure Thorin and Dáin have the numbers back up to pre-Smaug days. We used ta have ah large number of guards for our gold. The display of might thwarted many ah robbery attempt before it got started."

"I saw the wagons being unloaded again, as before." Bard was curious how many trips were to be made from the Iron Hills.

"That's right, laddie," Dáin replied and joined them. "I'll make many more trips an bring back dwarves for the mountain. In its prime, Erebor housed over thirty thousand souls. We are still under five thousand, but when the other lands hear the mountain is open, they'll flock back and then you'll see the wonder of Erebor."

"I am being crowned king soon and have ordained several who fought bravely to be lords of Dale for when men come back also," Bard announced almost self-consciously. "The people voted and declared me king, with Bain as my successor."

Gandalf and Erestor entered last and seeing Thráin, Dáin and Bard, moved directly to them. "Greetings all," Gandalf stated with a broad smile, that crinkled the wrinkles around his eyes. "I spoke today with Elrond. The twins, Fili, Kili and Bilbo left the week after Winter Solstice, so should be in the Shire any day now. The twins are going to see your lads almost to Thorin's Gate and go on errands for their father that includes ponies for dwarves and a visit to Lord Círdan in the Havens. There is a chance they will remain close and guide the dwarves as far as the mountains beyond Rivendell and maybe farther. I shall leave next month with Erestor so we are on the other side of the mountains when they set out. I will accompany them through the mountains and back here."

Thorin Oakenshield joined them. "Did you talk to the witch?"

"No, I haven't had communication with the lady. If she sees anything, she will contact me. If not, she won't." Gandalf hoped his tone stopped Thorin's incessant asking.

Thráin changed the subject. "Report, Dáin."

Dáin took a deep breath. "I put Glóin ta work questioning the family. I was too busy getting the wagons loaded ta get involved. He is biding his time an getting ta know the Hills before bringing them in ta question."

"If he hasn't a report by spring; my first stop may be to the Iron Hills," Gandalf threatened.


	69. 69 Wizards Pt 1

Kili sat aside his incessant thinking of Tauriel as he watched his brother stare into the flames of the campfire. "It seems like a lifetime ago we left and tomorrow we come full circle."

Fili raised serious eyes to his younger brother. "I was wondering how history will view us. All our lives we heard the great tales of old and dragons fought. The real thing wasn't glamourous like our bedtime stories. The battle and killing didn't hold the same mystic and glory as when uncle read them to us. I was wondering how I will spin the awful truth to another generation to make their eyes wide with wonder and watch them mock fight with swords like we did."

Kili smiled slightly. "Someday a little dwarfling will beg for our story before sleeping. He will say, "I want to hear about the Battle of The Five Armies and Retaking of Erebor. I will insist Tauriel's part be added."

"You should write the story, Kili."

Kili looked in shock at his elder brother. "And why me? We have Balin and Ori, who are natural scribes."

"Because you are talented and it will keep you occupied on those long nights on the road."

Kili thought it over. "One more account won't hurt. We all have different perspectives. I know our grandfather's tale is already being set on parchment by the elf and Ori and I'm sure Balin will add two tombs of his own.

"We are leaving you tonight." Elladan spoke from his position on the ground across the blazing fire. "Father has instructed us where to buy ponies from a man along the coast and we must deliver letters to Lord Círdan in the Havens. We should be back in time to escort you to the mountains."

Fili laughed. "Hauling cats to your grandfather's realm is that distasteful ah task?"

Even the sober Kili smirked.

Elrohir chuckled quietly. "We are also masters of evading certain chores. I for one have no desire to get stuck in Lothlórien being forced to listen to our sister read lays to a love struck Legolas."

"We will be gone before you wake," Elladan added. "We are riding with _Ithil_ tonight because she is giving her full light."

Fili and Kili looked to see a large yellow moon just making an appearance in the east.

"I thought Gandalf was coming to lead us?" Fili asked and watched Elladan place another dry branch on the fire.

"He will meet you on the way, master Fili. Unless the great eagles fly him, he cannot make the trip by spring. It would not surprise me though. He has flown to Imladris more than once, but prefers a swift horse from the Rohan. We shall have to wait and see where Mithrandir pops up."

* * *

Thráin looked at the book in his hands and how fast he was nearing completion and on the second to last chapter. Carefully removing the bookmark, he looked at another chapter.

 _Wizards_

" _If I were still living in Lothlórien, I would have taken a dozen trips to see the wonders of Minas Anor and Minas Ithil." Lady Celebrían was never one to complain, so her sudden outburst at the breakfast table had all the ellon, who doted on her lovely smile, shocked and looking at Elrond for answers._

" _I have way too much to do here for a vacation," Elrond patiently explained. "I am not stopping you." He promptly shoveled a spoon of mush into his mouth and looked at her as he chewed._

" _I cannot have an impromptu liaison with my husband in the gardens of Minas Ithil if he was a thousand miles away. Oh, Elrond….please. We can take the elflings and have an adventure and wonderful family outing."_

" _Our elflings are grown and should be lords of their own houses instead of mooching from my table." Elrond threw ersatz glares at his twins. He saved his precious daughter for last. "You, my daughter, may travel to visit your daerodhrons and beg them take you to see the finished wonders where White Tree of Gondor is now a mature symbol of overcoming the dark one."_

" _Adar, you aren't going to give us a lesson in the history of the trees, are you?" Elrohir whimpered._

" _Naneth," Arwen whispered from her spot beside her mother, "how about you and me go by ourselves, like when you and Daernaneth fled before the armies of Sauron into the halls of Khazad-dûm."_

 _Although Arwen was murmuring, all talking ceased and we stared in shock at the ladies of Imladris and the sown seeds of something that would never happen._

 _I could see Celebrían was actually contemplating such a journey and felt it my duty to point out a few facts. "Arwen," I cajolingly interrupted, "your naneth and her mother traveled about two hundred miles. The distance is much greater and harm might befall ones so fair as you. Also, your naneth isn't trained by a Maia like your daernaneth was. Galadriel could sense danger from afar, whereas, your lovely naneth must rely on your adar's powers."_

" _That settles it then. We'll take the boys for protection," Celebrían cheerfully announced._

" _And me," I weakly added. I addressed our silent lord. "I will travel with them. Perchance could you also part with a hundred warriors?"_

 _Elrond closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he was staring at his beloved wife. "You received letters from Ríllas and your naneth. Did they mention a trip to see the newly constructed cities?"_

 _Caught out, Celebrían quickly confessed. "We have been organizing a trip for five years. Ríllas and Naneth hinted this is the best year to visit."_

 _Elrond looked at her skeptically. "I know when I'm being led into a trap. If I forgo my duties for a year in the south with you and the family, what is in it for me?"_

" _Another elfling," she replied weakly and all at the table, except our lord, laughed._

" _I cannot afford the three we have. I suggest another tact," Elrond answered crossly._

" _Okay," Celebrían rapidly replied. "Ríllas feels the time to try for an elfling is now. Thranduil is slow to prepare himself. She feels a vacation to the land of Gondor will put him in the mood."_

 _I looked around the table and all eyes were on our lord. The twins and Glorfindel were trying not to laugh and Arwen looked dreamy at the thought of a romance that could produce an elfling. I too was curious what our lord would say._

 _All of the sudden Glorfindel rose, his face reminiscent of one who fought a Balrog. We watched as he hurried away; his breakfast half eaten. Elrond frowned when the twins also rose and dogged his footsteps. They weren't going to miss out on whatever could get Glorfindel from his food._

 _Elrond addressed his wife. "We will discuss this later." He also departed, leaving me and the mistress of Imladris at an empty table._

" _Why are we now sitting at a vacated table?" Celebrían looked at me for answers._

" _You know Glorfindel," I lamely replied while thinking of an excuse. "His horse probably nickered for another apple."_

 _Celebrían silently declared our breakfast over and rose and I saw Lindis hurry to her side._

 _I twisted my head to Eárthellon, only to find him missing from his post at our lord's left shoulder. Then I knew, something was happening and I must prepare the house incase fell beings found our haven. I rose, bowed my head to Celebrían and rushed to the entrance of our house. Glorfindel was waiting, sword buckled on and a serious expression on his handsome face. Soon the twins rushed up, likewise prepared with swords and bows._

 _I watched Glorfindel. In all the long centuries I've known him, only a handful of his expressions were marked with soberness, and this was one. I tried to think of the last time and then remembered; it was at the final battle at Dagorlad when Gil-galad was killed. "What fell being approaches?" I let him know I was with him._

" _The likes I've never seen. Two are harmless, but powerful and the other….. The other will bear watching."_

 _I knew Glorfindel had foresight that rivaled Galadriel's, although he rarely displayed it._

 _The seneschal continued,_ " _I told the guards at the top of the ridge to allow them to pass." I looked behind me and Elrond joined us. I noticed he also was sporting Hadhafang and felt ill-prepared with naught but a writing implement in my pocket. We watched and from over the crest of the ridge three horses descended in single file. Glorfindel was correct. They appeared to be men, but dressed strangely. One was white, the other grey and the final in the group wore brown and spent all his time looking around._

 _As a group, we made our way down the long staircase and were on the landing when they stopped before us. Glorfindel made the first move. He walked by each horse, looking intently at the riders. We didn't move or offer greeting; just waited. The riders seemed content to allow us our inspection._

 _Glorfindel stopped beside the grey clad figure. "I know you. You are from there, not here."_

" _May we dismount?" The rider in grey asked Glorfindel in somewhat broken Sindarin._

 _At his nod, the three dismounted while several elves gathered to gawk at the strange men._

 _The man in grey smiled kindly at us. "I am Mithrandir and this is the head of our order, Saruman." He pointed to a regal man adorned in white. "And our companion, Radagast." He ended with a finger to the one in brown._

 _Elrond was stock-still, neither welcoming nor hostile, eyes taking in their visitors and Glorfindel's reaction to them._ " _Last time faced with this situation, I was at the side of Gil-Galad in Lindon when Annatar called upon us," Elrond finally spoke. "I know you are not men, although you feign the appearance to perfection."_

" _You are correct," the leader in white admitted and we all noticed the staves with large crystals on top. "We are wizards from Aman, once humble Maia to our lords the Valar."_

 _Glorfindel stopped beside him. "You are not in charge."_

" _Oh, but I am. The Valar chose our assignments and placed me at the head of the order." He looked critically at Glorfindel. "You are the reborn; the one called Glorfindel." It was a statement of fact, as if they also knew of our hero._

" _We will continue in my office," Elrond commanded. He turned to ascend the stairs with me at his side._

' _Is that wise, my lord?' I spoke into his mind._

' _I don't know. In this matter we will have to trust Glorfindel. It was he who sensed their unusual auras from afar.'_

 _We entered Elrond's office and I noticed Eárthellon was already present and had a pot of tea and baked rolls made of oats, dates and honey. Of the ladies of Imladris, I saw no sign, but a large number of warriors were now patrolling the halls and taking posts ten paces apart._

 _We watched the strange beings lean their staffs against the wall and remove their flamboyant headwear, although the white one just pushed his cowl off his head. Taking seats, they were the ones waiting. Eárthellon approached with the platter and each took a roll while another servant poured steaming mugs of tea. To my surprise, Elrond joined them. Glorfindel and I stood along a wall, as did the twins. It was obvious Elrond would conduct the meeting and Glorfindel's part finished._

" _We have a letter from Lord Círdan," the white wizard began and fished a folded, sealed parchment from a hidden pocket. We watched while Elrond broke the waxed seal read it silently to us in the room._

' _Elrond,  
As implausible as it seems, we do have witness of a ship adorned with pearls only amassed in the waters off Alqualondë. I talked for many weeks with these Istari. In short they were sent by the Valar to aid in our final struggle against Sauron. Please welcome them into your home and give whatever assistance you can. Saruman the White is the leader and was known as Curumo in Aman and owned by Aulë. Manwë's messenger is called Mithrandir and wears grey, and the unwilling member sent from the west is Aiwendil and Yavanna's personal bird Maia and answers to Radagast. There are two more who roamed Middle Earth with Oromë in ages past. They are both dressed in blue and journeyed rapidly up the Gwathló to Tharbad with intent on traveling through Khazad-dûm to the far east where they will cause mayhem among the Easterlings and Haradrim to prevent them from solidifying into a massive fighting force. I would have you either take them or give directions to either Thranduil's realm or Celeborn's. They are taking this time to learn the land before offering wisdom. I look forward to learning how you received them.  
Círdan'_

 _Elrond put the letter on his desk. Before he could speak, Glorfindel asked, "What is your Maia name, Mithrandir?"_

 _That was when I noticed Círdan did omit that bit of information._

 _Mithrandir seemed to squirm at the question. "I was chosen the final member of this cozy fraternity and am still recovering from my last assignment, so am quite content to be considered a lesser wizard. Saruman is head of our order and I defer to his wisdom on matters of Middle Earth."_

 _Glorfindel suddenly lit from within. "You forget I have the wisdom and powers of a lesser Maia, Mithrandir, or should I say Olórin."_

 _Both Elrond and I were stunned and I know shock was evident on the great lord's face and am sure mine mirrored his._

" _You're Olórin, the one who rescued Elros and me when we were only elflings?" Elrond asked with awe in his tone._

" _I didn't wish to be reminded of my stature and willing demotion to this form," Mithrandir admitted. "Besides, our lives in Aman are mostly erased from memory and we are forbidden to use our powers outside a small use of our staffs."_

" _How long did it take Círdan to figure it out?" Glorfindel asked._

" _Longer than you, Lord Glorfindel, but he has never been to the undying lands."_

" _What are your skills here?" Elrond asked._

 _Taking a sip of tea, Mithrandir allowed Saruman to answer. "We are here to form alliances with elves and men and guide you. As for our talents; they are much the same we possessed in Aman. I was a skilled artificer and scholar. When not creating, I could be found in the vast libraries of Aman, ever learning. Radagast brings knowledge of all flora and fauna, but his conversation is restricted somewhat. He prefers solitude and forests, while the last member of our order, Mithrandir, is still a messenger and will be so here. He will be the one to ride between cities and provinces. You will see more of him, while I will be searching for permanent lodging."_

" _Why did the Valar send you now?" Elrond asked and I could see he was recovering from his shock and getting back to the business that invaded our home._

" _They want us ensconced in Middle Earth and knowledgeable about this age before the next great confrontation with Sauron," Saruman supplied the answer. "It will be some time yet before he is powerful enough for another run at conquering Middle Earth, but we must prepare now."_

 _Elrond motioned with his hand with a silent command aimed at his personal servant. 'Eárthellon, prepare for our guests.'_

 _I quickly assumed the role of servant and offered another date roll to our guests. They each took one with relish. I looked at Glorfindel and he shook his head, but the twins eagerly snagged one off the plate when I passed, at having their breakfast interrupted. I refilled our guest's cups and Elrond's._

" _This is Lord Erestor." Elrond introduced me as I sat the pot down._

 _I bowed slightly without speaking._

" _Erestor is in charge of the house and grounds. All the busy workers you see that make this place comfortable report to him. Glorfindel insures our safety with many warriors under his command and he holds the rank of General in times of war."_

" _We ran into some of those warriors while stumbling around looking for your community," Saruman stated grumpily. "They tried to run us off until I explained we came at an invitation from Lord Círdan. He was wise to write a note to show them or we would still be riding in circles."_

 _For the first time, Elrond smiled. "Those two bookends are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir."_

 _The boys bowed respectfully._

" _Erestor will show you to your rooms and give a tour." With that, Elrond rose and departed without a backwards glance._

 _I exchanged one of pleading with Glorfindel and he offered to help. "Mithrandir, I'll take you to your humble quarters and spare you Erestor's boring company. He is bookish and should find a comparable companion in Saruman." He looked at Radagast, who was absentmindedly looking out the window. "Come, Radagast. I have just the room for you."_

 _Relieved to be down to one wizard, I took Saruman to our finest room not in the family wing. "Do you require rest before your tour?" I politely asked._

 _He smiled and I instantly distrusted him. 'Who did the Valar send to us?' I mentally asked them. Keeping my suspicions carefully veiled, I listened to him reply. "I would like to freshen up after our long ride. Do you have bathing chambers?"_

" _Of course." I showed him his private bathing room through a connecting door that included a tub and latrine._

 _Glorfindel was down to one wizard, Radagast, when I hurried to see how he fared._

" _I placed Mithrandir in the family wing," he carefully explained. I understood; a great one like Olórin could not be carelessly treated like he were a commoner. I looked at Radagast._

" _I was taking our forest friend to the open room that Arwen uses in the summer," Glorfindel exclaimed._

 _I instantly knew the place. "If you like the company of wildlife, Radagast, I suggest the area Glorfindel has chosen. One wall is made of the cliffs, and small critters scurry on their way, as do birds of many species. I'm afraid they will keep you awake at night with their little lives."_

 _For the first time, Radagast smiled and looked alive. "That is what I miss the most. In the gardens of my lady, Yavanna, I was the master gardener. Why she insisted I come here, I'll never fully understand, and long for the day I am home in my own gardens."_

 _I looked at the short transformed Maia with compassion, as did Glorfindel._

" _I remember Yavanna as wise and caring," Glorfindel began and we saw the short one perk up._

" _You know her?" he excitedly asked._

 _Glorfindel laid a hand on his shoulder and turned him in the direction he wished him to walk. "I knew all the Valar and was raised in Taniquetil and saw them often."_

 _We showed Radagast his room and he smiled in delight as a sparrow landed on a branch of the tree growing in the corner. There was no glass and a gentle breeze drifted across his bed._

 _Looking around, he stated in wonder, "This is the best place yet."_

" _I'm sure when you visit Lothlórien and see the Mallorn trees, you will find our humble abode lacking," I replied as Glorfindel made his escape. "If you are ready, I am at your service for a tour."_

 _He nodded and with a last look around followed me to where I knew Glorfindel placed Mithrandir, a large suite with a balcony overlooking our community and waterfalls. Mithrandir was smiling into sunlight that warmed his face._

 _I repeated my offer and explained Saruman wished to clean up from his trip._

" _He still thinks he should live as he did in Aman," Mithrandir joked. "I am sure I will endure long spells between baths."_

 _I showed our guests the grounds and paths that meandered over brooks and under bridges, both created by elven hands and natural formations. I pointed out places of interest and gave a brief history on how Imladris came to be. Escorting them back to their rooms, I let them take a couple hours to clean up and repeated my tour for a now refreshed Saruman._

" _Why isn't Lord Elrond conducting the tour?" he asked immediately._

" _He is meeting with his wife to discuss a private matter she disclosed right before you arrived," I tactfully explained. He seemed to accept my rationalization and we conversed in his newfound language of the Sindar. He confided they spent several weeks in Lindon, both sightseeing and learning our languages with tutors Círdan arranged._

" _We speak mostly Sindarin and a smidgen of Ñoldorin and Vanyarin, as Glorfindel still often sings in his common tongue. Westron is used frequently and we have a few Atani residing with us for a spell," I explained._

 _Back in the main house, I took my leave of Saruman. His demeanor was so different from the friendly Mithrandir and absentminded Radagast, I wondered what the Valar were thinking, placing this touchy wizard in charge. I would soon learn, Saruman had great intelligence, whereas his companions had different skills._

 _Having a few free moments before an impromptu supper to honor our guests, I made my way to the halls of my lord's family and entered Elrond's sitting area without knocking, because the door was already open. My eyes landed on Glorfindel. I marched across the room to slap his booted foot off the rest of the couch his lanky body was reclining on and I noticed he appeared sound asleep. 'Good,' I thought to myself. The ability rudely awake this overgrown prankster was too my liking after a day of playing chaperon to those who had the ability to harm me with a look and prayed I didn't displease them._

" _Daro," Elrond softly commanded and I whipped my head to where he was standing in front of a window._

" _Did he spend too long in the Hall of Fire last eve and need a nap like an elfling," I tersely answered at having my fun spoiled._

" _He isn't here."_

 _My eyes went wide and I was sure my neck would snap if I kept whipping it violently as I gazed with renewed interest at Glorfindel's prone form. In all the long years Glorfindel was with us, he never once traveled to Aman in our presence. His trips were usually reserved for when he retired for the night and in the morning he would regale us with all he saw and elves released from the Halls of Waiting. I know he often went to visit his dear friend, Ecthelion, who was released about three hundred years ago. I remember Glorfindel went at night so not to interrupt his duties in Middle Earth. I admit to being jealous at his nighttime visits to old friends in Aman and hoped when we all sailed, he wouldn't abandon or forget us. As I stood by his side, his bright azure eyes opened and he smiled._

" _Where did you go this time?" Elrond asked and moved to our side and we watched Glorfindel remove the offending boot by himself and swung into a sitting position where I took a seat beside him, while Elrond occupied a chair of like material._

" _Straight to the seat of power on Mount Taniquetil to gain audience with Lord Manwë."_

" _Did he grant you a hearing?" I asked, half in awe and half suspicion that he was pulling our legs._

" _We walked along the veranda on the south side of his palace. The mountain ranges were gleaming with new white snow as far as the eyes could see. All was white and beautiful."_

" _I don't think you talked about the scenery," Elrond prompted with great patience._

" _He said they miss their faithful Maiar, but the odds of us vanquishing Sauron now shifts in our favor, providing all those sent remain alive and uncorrupted."_

" _And why would he give that warning?" Elrond mused almost to himself._

" _Because Lord Manwë left their natural ambitions intact and they are now the most powerful beings here outside Sauron. Our wisdom and talents will soon become like a child to them. They won't mean to become supercilious, but they most likely will."_

 _With that warning, Glorfindel rose and departed._


	70. 70 Thrain's Interlude

Thráin sat the book on the low table by his chair and stared into the crackling fire, with their orange and yellow flames dancing over burning chunks of seasoned pine providing a pleasant smell as the fire burned hot and bright. Forsaking warmth and comfort, he knew sleep wouldn't come until he talked with the wizard and his newfound knowledge. Instead of marching directly to the shared chambers of Gandalf and Erestor, he veered into his bedchamber for his elvish sword. A promise was wrangled from him by the younger Durin's, especially his tenacious son, who forced the oath from him at a meeting with many witnesses. With a fond smile that he had to humor his son; he buckled it swiftly with practiced hands that never lost the touch of dressing in armor or applying weapons.

The guard in front of his door straightened to attention at the unexpected appearance of the king. Usually warning that his majesty was on the move preceded him after the attack and Lötun, Dáin or Dwalin provided personal security. This was the first night stroll the king decided to take and the guard silently cursed his luck at being on watch, knowing his head would depart his shoulders like Tham's should harm befall the king on his watch. Without a word, he marched two steps behind.

Talking ceased when Thráin descended the main stairs of the Durin family wing and veered to the market. Merchants still closing booths and off duty soldiers and miners milled about the area in hopes of news and companionship of the few dwarrowlasses now in residence.

Thráin felt their stares on his blind side and hoped his guard was loyal like Dáin proclaimed and he strode with purpose through the market. Vendors stopped closing and one inquired if the king desired anything. With a silent shake of his head, he kept moving. He didn't realize until now he was treating these dwarves much like he did the orcs he encountered at Dol Guldur. With his one good eye, he scanned dwarves he was approaching, both for anger and violence, but also for another reason he planned on taking up with Gandalf when he found him.

From a spot along the wall where they were holding ales and enjoying the atmosphere of mingling dwarves, Bofur and Bifur watched the king's progression and started studying everyone in the room. With a hand signal in Khuzdul, they each viewed a section. Bofur spotted a dwarf leave the room in a hurry and then heard a whistle that sounded suspiciously like a call to arms used by men, but not dwarves. He was now appreciative of his nomadic life and the diverse education it afforded him and observed the dwarves who lived clandestine lives in mountains paid no attention to the strange call.

"Inform Thorin," he whispered in broken Sindarin. Like the Durin's, they were ordered to take lessons of the language of elves.

Bifur slid away from the wall and climbed the stairs at an unhurried pace, as he had unfettered access to any Durin he wished and ignored the dwarven statues known as guards. As soon as he was out of sight, he broke into a run and banged on Dáin's door first, conscious of three guards staring at him from their positions. When young Thorin opened the door, he hand signaled he needed entrance immediately.

Silently Thorin stepped back and allowed this dwarf entrance into his family's warren.

Dáin looked up from where he was looking at tattoo patterns for his part in the Battle of Five Armies. "Social call or business, Bifur?" he called out cheerfully.

In Khuzdul, Bifur stated, "The king left his rooms…" he paused as Dáin jumped up and grabbed his sword and Warhammer; "and is making his way through the market with Bofur tailing at ah distance. I'm ta fetch Thorin."

Dáin waived him out with a hand. Striding to the door he stopped at his son's begging, "Father, can I come?"

"Hurry," Dáin growled, noticing the women were silent for once. He waited impatiently as the youth ran to his bedroom and grabbed his Warhammer, a smaller version of the monster his father welded. Dáin threw the door open and stalked out, with Thorin running behind without a glance to his mother, who he knew wouldn't be happy her little dwarfling was growing up.

Bifur banged loudly on Thorin's door. "Yer father may be running into more trouble in the market," he stated in Khuzdul as soon as Piket opened and he saw the prince one step behind the servant.

"Get the others," Thorin ordered as he reached for _Orcrist_. As he ran down the hall, he motioned for the guards to join him. Ahead he spotted Dáin and Thorin just disappearing down the stairs. By the time his group descended, the crowd was silent and gathering to see what caused all male Durin's to stampede from their hall. Dáin parted them and they lined a path as the Crown Prince marched rapidly through, with other Durin's straggling, trying to catch up.

Unaware of his distant trailing entourage, Thráin marched on towards the hall designed to house distinguished guests. He climbed a short set of steps to that very hall, when out of the shadows flew several dwarves, all brandishing menacing weapons of war, although at a glance he could see they weren't proficiently trained warriors. Drawing his elvish sword, he blocked the first swinger effortlessly, while in the dim light of lamps high on the walls tried to recognize his attackers. His guard threw himself in front and started swinging to kill until the king shouted no. Thráin tried to subdue one for interrogating and picked the one who had the audacity to try and harm the king first. He let the fool take another swing just as Dáin arrived and with a roar started wielding his Warhammer.

"Don't kill them, Dáin," Thráin hollered as he danced to the side and brought the butt of the sword down with all his might on the thick dwarven skull, "We need them alive."

Thorin Oakenshield and the rest were close enough to hear the command and rushed blindly into the fray, not sure which was a bystander and who was trying to harm his father. "Get back," Thorin yelled at what he knew was the innocent; a dwarrowdam with a small dwarfling clinging to her skirts.

Both sides were evenly matched for numbers, but the lesser dwarves with only rudimentary weapons training were no challenge for four of the best warriors of their time. Shortly all attackers were either standing with arms raised, weapons at their feet or unconscious with minor wounds needing tended.

Young Thorin and Ori double teamed what looked like a seasoned miner. Ori drew his attention and when he let out a laugh of scorn, Thorin's Warhammer shattered a knee and the dwarf lay at their feet moaning curses that he was going to track the young rapscallions of Durin down and seek revenge.

Thorin Oakenshield, on his way to his father's side, grinned viciously down at him. "Would you like a round with me?"

The old miner glared without replying and with one swift punch Thorin sent him to oblivion; blood gushing from his smashed nose.

Thorin rose with ease and looked the two youngest Durin's over. "Don't worry, I'll make sure when his prison sentence ends he is banished."

"Another close call, Thráin," Gandalf remarked as he and Erestor heard the clanging of weapons near their door and arrived in time to watch the last dwarf surrender. He was pleased to see Thorin and Dáin controlling their tempers for once, as much as either ever could.

"I was coming ta see ye," Thráin replied as he looked the dwarves over carefully, searching for a familiar face. "Lock them up an make an example of them ta deter more violence."

"With pleasure," Dáin snarled just as Lötun and his elite soldiers arrived and comments were thrown out that the Durin's could have saved some for them. "This way lads, and remember General Lötun still gets ta hit one of ye."

Without warning, Lötun struck and without a sound, another dwarf fell inert to the floor.

Óin motioned a soldier to his side. "Find the night healers an tell them ta treat the injured in their cells. If one dies, they shouldn't have tried ta kill the king." The Durin's and Company stood guard as soldiers carted the injured and unconscious away.

"Maybe we should have our meeting in your chambers," Gandalf advised.

"May I sit in or is it private?" Erestor asked. He was bored with no overseeing duties.

"Aye, ye might have insight ta what is on my mind." Without another word, Thráin stalked back through the swarming dwarves crowding the market, daring any to take a swing at him. None would as an elf and wizard armed with swords loomed over them.

Dáin looked around for his son and knew the fight at home would make this look like lads scrapping over a piece of meat if he returned their prized Durin with so much as one scratch. They were separated when Dáin cut a swatch through the dwarves with his Warhammer. As one jumped out of the way to the left, Dwalin's knuckledusters, with one blow, had them not rising, and on his right, Thorin's elven sword sang a pretty song as he slapped dwarves with the flat side of _Orcrist_. The others subdued all that weren't targeted by the front three. Finally, he spotted his son laughing with Ori and pushed through dwarves to his side and determined for himself that his son was unharmed, and told him to hurry home or the next casualties would be them from the dams.

Thorin grumbled, but headed in the direction of the family warren and then realized he got to tell of his first fight and his steps picked up.

* * *

"Could the attacking dwarves be under some form of mind control from whoever the elven lads saw Tauriel with?" Thráin got straight to his point while Piket offered glasses of wine or ale from a tray. Once again they were seated before his large fireplace on comfortable chairs.

Gandalf shared a concerned glance with Erestor. He answered slowly after allowing several seconds to lapse while he pondered the question. "I don't know," he finally answered. "I know there are dark powers in Middle Earth, having seen those under their influence." He shook his head at Piket, but saw Erestor snag a glass of wine. He was beginning to think Erestor could match Glorfindel and Thranduil in consuming copious amounts of nectar of the vine.

"I admit ta being quite surprised when I got ta the part of Lord Erestor's book that accounts yer coming ta these lands."

Gandalf gave a slight smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners with fondness his kingly friend found enjoyment from that particular story.

"Mithrandir and his companions received as much scrutiny as they gave those first few hundred years," Erestor added.

"It says in the book, everyone at Rivendell had reservations about the wizard called Saruman. Is that still the case?" Thráin looked at Erestor so he knew he was being addressed.

Gandalf stayed silent. Although he was always found lacking in the presence of the head of his order, he didn't feel the white wizard had nefarious intentions. True, he was bookish and studied the occult, but he was always that way, even in Aman. He knew Celeborn and Elrond struggled to remain polite in the company of Saruman and he attributed their reticence to Saruman's open flirting with their wives; however, he was interested in Erestor's opinion.

"Saruman is haughty and quick to find fault with our servants. He is careful around the lords, but word has returned to us of his demeanor. Mithrandir has never treated anyone except with kindness, and Radagast the same. We prefer their company."

Thráin absorbed the information. "I've never met him an ta my knowledge he has never traveled ta Erebor, however, our records have an account of him traveling through Moria once. The book says he wears white?"

Gandalf nodded. "You would know him by his traditional white garb the Valar chose for him. I don't expect he will come this way. His days are spent learning all he can about the foe we will be facing one day."

Thráin leveled his one eye at Gandalf. "All these years I thought ye ah harmless wizard of unknown origin and here ye are, ah Maia in disguise."

Gandalf smiled guiltily. "That was the plan; not broadcast what I am."

"I feel bad for not giving ye the best accommodations over the years," Thráin protested.

"I think they are wonderful. Any night I am not under the trees shivering in the rain or freezing in a snowstorm is a blessing. Now, if that's all you wanted, I should like to return to the bed I was preparing."

Thráin smiled and was sidetracked by the door opening with Thorin and Dáin's timely appearance. "Did ye find any more?"

They shook heads in tandem and Thorin answered, "We asked around and it was a group that volunteered to come here and work the mines. Dáin says he just hired them on about three years ago." Thorin looked to Dáin to continue.

Dáin nodded, "Aye, they came with ah supply train from the Red Mountains that was carting gems mined on the eastern range. They said their normal route was cut off by orcs an Easterlings that were growing in numbers, an they had ah few encounters with oliphants ridden by Haradrim up from the south raiding their mines. They closed the mine down and migrated ta the Iron Hills an asked if I had work for them. Since they were gem miners, I brought them here."

"Why would they have a beef with me?" Thráin mused while Gandalf and Erestor remained to listen.

Dáin replied, "Thorin called for Lötun ta bring him one. Lötun chose the youngest an hauled him before us in ah deserted hallway. Dwalin held his hands up, clad in his knuckledusters an asked which one he wanted ta be hit with…."

Thorin started laughing, "I thought his eyes were going to pop right out as he squeaked, he didn't want either. He talked."

"Sit down you two," Thráin barked a formal order and motioned Piket from the room.

"After Smaug came, one of our miner bands went east," Thorin started and watched Thráin nod in agreement. "They were taken in by the Blacklocks and married with them. About ten years ago a group was traveling along the Sea of Rhûn and from what the youngster described; Nazgûl attacked and carted several off to the west in the direction of Dol Guldur. The one's who escaped and made it back to their home and told a tale of one of the deathless ones saying it was by orders of the dwarven king of Dol Guldur. The dwarves vowed revenge on this king and then you appeared and word is rapidly spreading that you were at Dol Guldur."

"And they assume I'm the king in question," Thráin replied sorrowfully.

"Why would the Nazgûl tell the dwarves such a thing and let some of them live?" Gandalf questioned to nobody in particular.

They all exchanged uneasy glances; for the mere mention of those men unable to stay in the grave and now roamed again at will, was a tale told to young of all races to make them behave, and more myth and legend than fact. Now all that was changing and dwarves didn't like change any more than elves did.

When nobody braved an answer, Gandalf continued, "Tell us again of your encounters with them, Thráin."

Balin, Dwalin and the remaining Company slipped quietly in, and Ori and Dori went for ale when they heard part about Nazgûl. Bringing rounds for all, even Erestor, they sat and waited for the king to gather his thoughts.

"The first time I saw them I was scared speechless, for they stormed in on large, wild black beasts of horses. I was in the yard being escorted from the latrine, an one pulled ah Mordor blade an raised it ta kill me when ah voice pierced our ears telling them to leave me be. I stood in the midst of them, shaking, but trying ta look intimidating. They backed off an the orc who was escorting me, continued on. Even he seemed ah little frightened of them. He told me Sauron summoned them from Mordor ta find their bones an bring them ta him at Dol Guldur. It was there they had ah ceremony of evil conducted by this dark, ghostly figure they called the Necromancer, an his assistant…"

"Assistant?" Erestor queried and then everyone took note of what Thráin just added.

"He was human and wore a long black cloak over black robes. He had white hair and beard. The ceremony was also ta give him power in dark magic, an he swore an allegiance ta the Necromancer."

"Would you recognize him if ever you saw him again?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, most certainly. I was chained ta the wall an couldn't leave that baneful night, although when they sacrificed the prisoners I vomited down my shirt." Thráin shuddered at the memories and downed his ale. Ori jumped up and grabbed it for a refill before Thráin could ask. He waited for him to return before continuing. It was like telling haunted stories to the dwarflings on a stormy night Thráin decided; only this tale wasn't in his fertile imagination.

"I never saw the prisoners as they were kept in one of the towers, an I in the dungeon all alone. My last companion was dead about three years when the Nazgûl arrived. I got ta watch them make ah bonfire with their bones. It was near the midnight hour when in ah single line, ah group of humans entered, all wearing black robes an masks depicting wild animals. They circled the fire an started chanting. The other; the one with white hair then entered an threw something on the flames causing an explosion that reduced the bones ta ash. The others fed the flames with wood ta keep it roaring. Then I saw ah line of captivities led in with chains around their wrists an throats. Orcs crowded into the area, an if not for hanging off the wall by my shackled wrists above them, I wouldn't have had ah good view, but wasn't that fortunate. One by one, they hoisted the poor souls over the fire an slit them open. I know nightmares will return tonight when I revisit the screaming souls with their innards burning first. I saw dwarves looking at me with recognition, but I could do nothing for them. While all this was going on, the Necromancer danced in the flames, roaring his approval. He seemed ta gain in power."

"I'm glad I sent young Thorin home or ye wouldn't be the only one with night terrors," Dáin interjected and the others nodded.

Gandalf hung on every word as this was the first he ever heard of dark powers being used on either side of the mountain for over a millennia. "When did this occur, Thráin?"

Thráin met him levelly with his one eye. "Three years after Bric died. It was after that my mind started clouding, so time was subjective until ye cleared my head. I was in control until then. I'm not so sure the orgy wasn't planned ta help make me crazy."

"What do you mean?" Erestor asked quietly.

"Some of the captives were women and they were passed around between the black robbed men an orcs until they passed out."

Erestor went pale and he remembered Celebrían being held by her father as he rode at full gallop down the bluff and across the bridge. Elrond was forcibly being restrained by four healers as the battered fëa of his wife overwhelmed him and he was starting to go crazy. It took Glorfindel to guide him back to sanity so he could tend her. As they undressed her, Erestor saw damage to her flesh that had him running to vomit; so he knew exactly how Thráin must have reacted. Thráin was speaking again, so he focused and smiled his thanks to the glass of wine Ori replaced the partially consumed ale with.

"My hands went numb an I steeled my heart when they tortured my people. Some cried ta me by name an the lying Nazgûl told them I was the king of Dol Guldur. Even the evil white haired human laughed an said I was the king of Dol Guldur an they were being brought before me. I screamed out that they had eyes ta see I was ah prisoner an had no power."

"Were you the only king at Dol Guldur?" Erestor asked and everyone looked in shock at him.

Thráin slowly nodded. "If there was another, I never met him."

"So in a twisted way, they were telling the truth," Erestor reasoned. "The dwarves were taken to the king of Dol Guldur. Don't expect dark forces to tell the entire truth. They changed one little word; of in place of at. They made it sound as if you were king of instead of king at Dol Guldur."

Thráin's shoulders slumped. "An I have at least three clans trying ta kill me for my treachery."

"We will find a way to clarify the situation," Gandalf reasoned.

"We can start with those we encountered tonight," Thráin agreed. "I'll talk with them tomorrow."

"And on that note, I want you to rest," Gandalf advised. "Do you need a draught to help you sleep?"

Thráin shook his head. "Nay, I had enough of that blasted concoction when I got that wee bump on the head."

Dáin stood and all rose with him, except Thorin. "I'll double the guards tonight for our wing."

Sensing Thorin wanted to be alone with this father, Gandalf and Erestor bid them goodnight and left.


	71. 71 Wizards Pt 2

Thorin got up and paced before his too calm father. Abruptly he spun and stalked to stand before him. "I just got you back and am not going to lose you this soon."

Thráin looked up at his firstborn with pride. "Ye finally have my attention, son. Send ah message ta Lötun for ah meeting with you, Dáin, Dwalin and Balin first thing. We will bring in more elite guards. Move the training up for afternoons after our Sindar lessons. Also schedule Lord Vitnir for an hour at noon. We can listen ta him refresh us on law while we eat." He watched Thorin slowly calm down and nod.

"Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, Son." Thráin watched him from the corner of his eye walk down the hall to his own rooms. Left alone, he felt loneliness descend and looked forward to when more dwarrowdams came home and added their feminine touch. How he missed them and looked forward to visiting the dams in Dáin's chambers daily. Tonight his companion was the book and he found his place.

 _That evening I gathered the wizards for supper in our main dining area and was relieved when Elrond escorted Celebrían to the table after his noticeable absence. I watched the wizards for their reaction at the first glimpse of one of the most beautiful elleth in Arda. I wasn't disappointed. They stared as if they never saw an elleth before and all rushed to meet her. Elrond proudly did the honors and then the twins arrived with Arwen between them and I witnessed a repeat that had Glorfindel grinning._

 _Elrond motioned for the servants to seat us. I made seating arrangements and although wished to place Mithrandir in a place of honor, deferred in favor of Saruman to sit beside our dear Celebrían. I placed Mithrandir across the table beside Glorfindel, and Radagast between me and Elladan at the other end of the table, leaving Elrohir and Arwen to choose which of the two vacant places they wished. I saw Elrohir make a hasty move and Saruman smile brightly as Arwen sat beside him in the chair her brother avoided._

" _For the remainder of your stay, this will be our seating arrangement," I announced so everyone knew their place. I motioned for the servants to serve while Elrond was in silent communication with his wife and by Glorfindel's amused expression was no doubt eavesdropping; how rude._

" _I spent the day negotiating my time for the remainder of the year," Elrond began and again Glorfindel grinned broadly. I prayed he didn't make an off color remark. "We will leave in a week for Lothlórien and escort our guests personally to the realm of the Golden Wood."_

" _Are we going to the cities of men?" Arwen asked excitedly._

 _Elrond and Celebrían graced her with identical smiles of love. "We are, pen neth," Celebrían confirmed._

 _I saw the twins smile as broadly as their sister._

 _Elrond turned his attention to them. "You two will work all the way. You are being placed in charge of insuring all posts are manned at night. In the cities, you are in charge of our safety while we sightsee and visit. You will select the guards for the trip and insure they perform their duties flawlessly."_

 _It was humorous looking at the expressions of those not yet one thousand years old. There was true fear in their eyes and a gleam of mischievous delight in their father's. It had been a long while since opportunity arose to pay them back for their pranks._

" _But Glorfindel is always in charge of that," Elladan began._

" _We are too young for that kind of responsibility," Elrohir ended._

" _Your dearadar's, both of them, were married by the War of the Wrath and at a much younger age than you two. Why must we always have these discussions when I ask maturity of you?" Elrond glared at each son._

 _Elladan rose to the challenge. "Because you treat us like elflings and we know any order from us will have your seasoned warriors rolling their eyes. We can't help our young age. Being your iôn's is a curse, Adar. We are caught between expectations from you and none from anyone else."_

" _You act like elflings. How am I supposed to treat you responsibly when just last week you two dyed your sister's beautiful colored nightgowns dingy brown."_

 _I could see Glorfindel grinning again and had a sneaking suspicion his sisters in Taniquetil might have suffered the same fate. What surprised me was Mithrandir was also grinning. I quickly looked at Radagast and he was staring at a bird on a tree branch and most likely missed the exchange all together. Saruman looked disapprovingly at the twins. That exchange told me more about the characters of our wizard guests than a week of conversation ever could. Then I noticed Elrond was also observing them and drew the same conclusion. The lord caught my eye as I sat opposite of him and he smirked. Then he turned his attention to our guests, now that he knew their personalities._

* * *

 _When our large party approached the borders of Lothlórien, I saw the Wardens of Lórien, Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin waiting by their horses and I'm sure the Lady's mirror informed her of our approach and most likely that we were traveling with strange companions. The brother's three bowed respectfully to Elrond and Celebrían and saluted Glorfindel with a hand to their chests. Elrond introduced the brothers and explained who they were as they led us sixty miles to Caras Galadhon._

 _Galadhrim Warriors milled about as we dismounted and Elrond looked around in surprise. He spotted Verthenwë and motioned him to approach. "Are the Lord and Lady away?"_

" _Nay, Lord Elrond; they are meeting with Kings Thranduil and Amroth."_

" _Ah, good," Elrond stated joyfully and turned to the wizards flanking him. "You'll get to meet the kings of the Rhovanion and Lórien without another long ride." Taking Celebrían's arm, they led the way through the trees to Celeborn's talan. Just behind our leaders were Glorfindel and Saruman. I motioned the elflings to precede us and walked between Mithrandir and Radagast and pointed out sights of interest as we climbed. I could see Glorfindel also pointing and talking to Saruman. Elrond stopped on the landing and we had a majestic view of the city. As we made a move to the final level, the guards did something not done before. They lowered their spears across the staircase._

 _Elrond looked surprised. "Am I barred from my in-laws home?"_

" _Lord Celeborn's orders. He gave no explanation and as High Prince of Doriath, Lord of Eregion and Lord of Lórien, it is not my place to question, just obey."_

" _Is this where I give my past and present titles?" Elrond replied sarcastically._

 _Celebrían gave Elrond's arm a squeeze. "I'm sure my parents know we are here."_

 _As if waiting for Celebrían to utter those words, her parents descended, Galadriel's right hand resting in Celeborn's left as he effortlessly guided his wife, who was glowing with the light of the trees of Aman, causing all to focus on her and dismiss her escort as non-important. Celeborn looked the wizards over closely while they were distracted._

" _Olórin, Curunír and Aiwendil," Galadriel greeted in that order._

 _Celeborn's eyes narrowed slightly at something he obviously didn't like and his gaze was upon Saruman._

" _We were known by those names across the sea, but here we are Saruman the white; that's me and this is Mithrandir the grey now and Radagast the brown."_

 _Galadriel smiled brightly. "Names and faces have changed, but I know your Maiar fëas."_

 _Saruman bowed his head in deference to her knowledge._

 _Galadriel held her free hand out to her daughter, who lithely skipped up two steps to be engulfed in her parents loving arms. With their daughter between them, they led the way to the great hall of Celeborn. In that room, we were greeted warmly by our hosts. I listened as the twins proudly told their grandfather their responsibilities ensuring the wellbeing of the family and wizards."_

" _I will increase your duties," Celeborn replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes. The groups separated and the elleth led the wizards around introducing them while Thranduil and Amroth joined us ellon in the middle of the chamber._

" _Daeradar, we are already taxed to the utmost," Elrohir started and felt himself the primary focus of everyone._

" _Oh, I think continuing your duties as warden to our entire group will be excellent training for our next war," Celeborn expounded. "King Thranduil and Lady Ríllas and their warriors will be joining us for a trip to Minas Tirith and Minas Morgul. You will coordinate all three units and they will report to the both of you."_

 _Elrond grinned broadly._

" _Excuse me," Mithrandir joined us. "I have letters from Lord Círdan for King Amroth and King Thranduil. I've been introduced to many fine elves, but those two names haven't crossed my path."_

 _Thranduil looked at him suspiciously. "I would ask who you are, but I believe the correct term is what you are."_

" _Let's continue in my study," Celeborn interrupted._

 _While we found seats on comfortable furniture, Mithrandir handed letters to the two kings after introductions._

" _I'm designated messenger here also," Mithrandir explained._

 _Celeborn turned his attention once again to his grandsons. "I am serious about you two learning the art of leadership. You will be lords one day and must command respect that is earned and not bestowed by your lineage. You will do as I command."_

 _Elladan and Elrohir quickly looked to Thranduil and the firstborn asked, "Is that your orders also, King Thranduil?"_

 _Thranduil smiled and we could see he liked the idea of toying with Elrond's spawn. "Please, call me Thranduil. Should I ever sire an iôn, I'm sure we will become closer related than just distant cousins."_

 _The boys nodded and Elrohir picked up the thread, "You would allow us to command your officers?"_

" _Of course. You are born royal and they are not. There are so few Sindar or even Ñoldor lords and ladies left in Middle Earth for the proletariat to follow, you two will be looked upon as leaders with your first command."_

" _Don't encourage them," Elrond snapped._

" _Thranduil is correct," Celeborn inserted. "It is time for the boys to take their place as lords. You are holding them back, Elrond."_

" _Meeee," Elrond roared quietly so he couldn't be heard beyond the room. "Their naneth takes me to task over each scratch and bruise. You might want to have a talk with your child first, Celeborn. Why just last month, that beggar," he threw an arm in Elladan's direction, "came home with a fishhook through his finger. Celebrían insisted the cooks prepare his favorite meal. He is careless and gets rewarded and do I have a say in detouring the cooks from their planned fare?" He paused for breath and Glorfindel got a word in._

" _It is as Elrond says. I would wipe the floor, lawns and forest with their scheming carcasses, but their naneth makes noises that Adar will hear about it if I do."_

 _Celeborn looked grim upon learning his daughter wasn't perfect. Of course, outside that one little flaw, I can't think of any foibles at all._

" _I will insure you have complete control over your iôns," Celeborn conceded. "What aren't you allowed to do, Glorfindel?"_

 _All eyes shifted to the golden warrior._

" _I'm not allowed full speed and that could get them killed."_

" _I agree. You and I spar as seasoned warriors. I've always just stayed one step ahead of my daeriôns as is wouldn't look good if Daeradar put them in the healing wing. And you are correct; both elleth would have my head and that is changing today."_

 _Elrond noticed Mithrandir sitting quietly, but seemingly enjoying our topic. "Forgive me, Mithrandir, we don't mean to ignore you."_

" _I find it quite refreshing. Since we landed on these shores, we've been catered to and fawned over and I for one look to the day I can wander these lands on my own. For now, I am happy with an armed escort."_

 _Placing him once again the center of our focus we asked him many questions until the door opened and Galadriel barged in. Mithrandir was on his feet immediately, while the rest of us remained seated, but amused._

" _Mithrandir, I have a room prepared for you after these travelers take you to the bathhouse where your companions are already enjoying our warm spring fed waters." Although she spoke to Mithrandir, she looked at Elrond._

" _I know your rules, Galadriel," Elrond quipped as he rose. "If we want to eat at your table, we must not smell like a barnyard."_

 _We all rose just as a knock sounded on the doorframe. We looked and the three sons of Halung were pressed together looking nervous for some reason._

 _Celeborn motioned for them to enter. "You have something to report?"_

" _No, my lord," Haldir immediately responded; his voice sounding like an elfling asking to borrow Adar's best bow. "We wanted a word with Lord Elrond….well I wanted a word, but my brother's insisted on accompanying me." He threw scornful looks in their direction and they smiled back, fëas conveying amusement._

" _You rode with my party for sixty miles and just remembered you needed my ear?" Elrond wasn't making it easy on the youth and applied a fair amount of scorn._

" _May I speak in private, my lord," Haldir requested, throwing a quick look around to find everyone smirking at his petition. Well, he decided, not smirking, but grinning; that is but Celeborn, who was glaring._

 _Celeborn heard those words more times than he wished to recall when his daughter matured into the most beautiful elleth apart from his wife and he couldn't snarl loud enough to keep the young ellon from his doorstep._

 _Elrond's answer had Haldir looking back and into his eyes. "No, whatever you desire to ask of me will be dragged painfully from my parched throat by my host withholding wine until I disclose what you and I talked about. You might as well save me the agony."_

" _You understand how I work," Celeborn joked, while we all laughed and that seemed to give confidence to the March Warden._

 _Standing tall he looked Elrond in the eye and said, "When we go to the cities of men, I would consider it an honor to personally guard Arwen….and show her the sights."_

 _There was dead silence as we didn't want to miss the expression on Elrond's face or anything he might say. I know for fact outside, that city born lordling in Mithlond, no ellon dared approach Elrond at Arwen's tender age. Elrond pushed young Fállon into the future by explaining he could not ask to court Arwen until she was at least fifteen hundred._

 _Twin snickers broke the silence as Elladan and Elrohir couldn't contain themselves._

 _Thranduil answered for Elrond, as I could see my lord was speechless. I could hardly wait to get him alone with just the immediate family and tease his lordship unmercifully. "Haldir, I was just telling everyone here any iôn I sire will get first dibs on Arwen."_

" _I was offering companionship that didn't have the term, 'my brother,' attached." Haldir managed a glare at the still chuckling brothers in question. "Arwen made a comment to me that she never gets far from them when traveling and wondered what it might be like escorted by someone not related or her adar's guards. I told her I would ask her adar to escort her for the experience."_

" _So that's what scheme you two were hatching while riding side by side," Elrond retorted, having found his missing voice._

 _Haldir colored slightly and nodded._

" _I think it's a marvelous idea," Galadriel announced and we quite forgot us ellon weren't alone and must mind our language. I for one was glad she reminded us and she looked directly at me with a smile and I joined our young Warden in a shade darker than my own._

" _I don't," Thranduil objected and I wondered if Elrond delegated his replies silently to the king. "They might find fëas as Ríllas and I."_

" _Círdan has assured me; no fëas left in Middle Earth act like yours and Ríllas. He said only Celeborn and I sparred as entertainingly." As Galadriel regaled our desires for hints of tumultuous beginnings, her hand stroked Celeborn's cheek and his eyes flashed._

" _Haldir, you may escort our daeriell," Celeborn decreed unwillingly._

" _Don't I get any say?" Elrond protested. "And I wouldn't dare make that kind of agreement without the mother of the daughter knowing and approving."_

" _I've informed her and she agrees it is time for Arwen to step from her brothers shadows, and the places we are visiting is the perfect chance for her to announce she is Elrond's daughter and not just the younger sister of your pride and your joy," Galadriel answered._

 _Mithrandir was still staring at her and I leaned over and whispered, "You might as well learn right now she is called the Witch of the Wood."_

 _He took his eyes off her and winked at me. "Círdan drew me aside and gave great detail of the Lady's powers."_

 _I nodded back and we tuned in time to hear Elrond's snarky reply, "I should have known you and your daughter would be in unison and figuring how to manipulate me into agreeing. I insist only my trusted advisors chaperone. They kept me pure so I know not one improper moment will befall my precious."_

 _Galadriel gasped and started, looking at Elrond in wonder._

 _He too looked confused for a moment. "Time flashed," he hesitantly stated._

" _Yes, it did for me also."_

 _She looked at Mithrandir. "Did you feel the power of time?"_

 _We all looked at the rumpled wizard who hadn't yet had time to bathe. "I sensed a movement of forces yet to appear. Lord Círdan explained your mirror. You have great foresight. Are you alone able to wield so great a power?"_

 _Galadriel's eyes shifted to Elrond and back. "There are more who weld great power. We have kept you from relaxing in a warm bath long enough." At the Lady's not so subtle order, we trailed Elrond to the baths._

 _Elrond invited Mithrandir to clean himself in our bathhouse. Elrond explained this area was set aside for Celeborn and visiting dignitaries such as Círdan and us._

" _Are you really going to allow Arwen to be escorted by that Sindar orc?" I asked Elrond after we were submerged to our necks._

" _Well, the boys did just get their duties tripled and Haldir would never dishonor his family name," Elrond responded in a kinder tone than he used with the young warden._

 _I looked at Glorfindel. "You are strangely quiet at being ordered chaperone duty."_

 _Glorfindel, with his head against a padded pillow on the edge of the stone pool and loose hair floating upon the water, kept his eyes shut. "I will take the day shift and you get nights."_

 _I pondered his suggestion. "When Elrond courted Celebrían, you wished for nights. What do you know?"_

 _That got a smile out of my golden haired friend. "I know Elrond will find ways to keep Arwen confined to our residence after dark and I will be free to wander unhindered among the hedonistic men and watch debauched behavior that is so lacking amongst refined elves."_

" _If elves acted that way, we would be forced to sail," I reminded him._

" _Can we go with you, Glorfindel?" Elladan asked. "We could use the education since we are part man."_

 _Elrond splashed his wayward son. "I'm sure you will be busy insuring our safety."_

" _Not in the cities. They have their own warriors."_

" _You two will be available to handle any issue night and day," their father warned._

" _So far the only issue is Haldir needing a good pounding," Elladan grumbled._

" _If he steps out of line, I expect my iôns to quietly do just that. And by quiet, I mean your naneth and daernaneth better not hear one rumor."_

Thráin's eyes grew heavy and he marked his place and went to bed, secure in the fact as Thorin left, he drew a heavy bolt across the door and into the stone wall on his bedroom door that opened into the hall.


	72. 72 Only Two

The long march deep into the bowels of the mountain was made in silence. Thráin invited the Company to the interrogation; a decision he made during the morning meeting and they all expressed desire to hear with their own ears if in fact Thráin was targeted due to lies spawned years ago by the Nazgûl.

With Thorin on one side and Balin the other and Dáin and Dwalin leading, Thráin let his mind wander to the mountain and noticed this section was undisturbed. It was hollowed from granite that was used for pillars, bridges and paved walkways. Its cold, dark walls devoid of gold or gems became the natural location to incarcerate those that needed correcting.

Several guards straightened to attention and one stepped out. "Not one word was spoken ta the prisoners on my watch."

Dáin smiled with pride and patted young Thorin on the shoulder. "Ye will make ah fine soldier." The night before he sent his son, over protests from his wife and dwarrowdam's, to stand a night watch and not leave until he arrived with the king. He told his son not to talk, but listen to see if any guard spoke with the prisoners. Before he left the family warren, Dáin had him take all Durin emblems off and had him dress in standard armor and placed a helmet that covered all but his mouth and eyes. He looked like any number of young warriors and stood proud before his father at this important task. When his father gave his nod of approval, he slipped out, avoiding the dwarrowdams eyes.

"Did Mother take yer Warhammer ta ya like she threatened?" Young Thorin's question had everyone within hearing laughing.

"Noooo….. Mainly because I hid it," Dáin confessed and more hilarity ensued at his expense. He looked at the others. "Azie doesn't want our son harmed at his tender years."

"I'm almost grown," Thorin spat in disgust. "If she weren't my mother, I would…."

"She is, and ye will show her utmost respect," Dáin snapped right back. "Ye are growing up way to fast as it is. If ye want ta walk in my world, I better never hear a disparagingly word directed ta any dwarrowdam or lass."

"Dáin is correct," Thráin added in his domineering tone. "A warrior is taught ta respect the few female of our race."

Young Thorin nodded; his face red with embarrassment at the chastening in front of the Durin's and lords.

Thráin motioned with his hand and a guard unlocked the bars. He led the way inside and saw eyes go wide at the monarch paying them a visit. Some looked at him with hatred and others were more interested in the number of dwarves entering the large area used as common space which could easily hold a couple hundred. At the far end cots held the injured, but they were all awake and watching.

"Who among you is leader?" Thráin asked.

He saw an older dwarf step forward and recognized the one who attacked him. "My name is Wil son of Dil. I lead this group of miners."

"Yer clan?" Thráin asked.

"I'm of the Blacklock Clan."

He wasn't forthcoming with information and Thráin wasn't in the mood to drag it out of him. "Why don't ye tell us how ye came ta attack me."

Wil stared at the king with distain and when Thráin didn't waver or budge started his story. "I was one of four who survived the attack of the Nazgûl. Their leader, who legend says goes by the name of the Witch King of Angmar spoke ta me. He told me dwarves were summoned ta Dol Guldur at the request of the dwarven king. I an three others were allowed ta live an they killed all but seven, an those they carried away on great angry horses of black. We never saw our companions again. We buried our dead an returned ta our people an told all we saw. I went ta our seer for answers on what the undead meant when he named a dwarven king existed at Dol Guldur. He said the portents declared that ah dwarf who most likely survived intact was King Thráin. I swore ah blood oath ta track ye down an kill ye. My son was one taken. An now here ye stand before me with yer loving family at yer side, but I know the black deeds ye did."

"And what deeds were those?" Thráin asked formally with a soft voice.

"Ye fed our kin ta the orcs."

"And you know that for a fact?"

"They never returned and orcs eat flesh of all they capture. I know what happened ta them," Wil sneered the last.

"Did you ever hear another word of me at Dol Guldur?" Thráin's one eye drilled into Wil's.

"Nay, I never went that way again for fear of orcs or the Shriekers. These," Wil gestured to those behind him, "are kin ta those who either died, lived or were taken. We swore revenge on the dead ta have yer life. We needed work an migrated ta the Iron Hills where Lord Dáin," his eyes flickered to where Dáin was standing, "hired us, and then fortune smiled upon us. Lord Dáin brought word that ye left Dol Guldur an are king of dwarves once more. Don't worry, King Thráin, ye might have captured us, but the clans will be demanding yer head when word reaches the Red Mountains that ye live." Wil smiled at the thought, but it fell abruptly at Thorin's question.

Thorin snarled, "If your seer had knowledge Thráin lived, why wasn't I told?"

"He wasn't convinced it was the king, just someone who threw in with the forces of evil. When the king reappeared, it was the logical conclusion he was the ruler who killed our kin."

"First you say the seer identified me and then recanted. Which is it?"

Wil glanced at those surrounding him for support. "Fræg did say King Thráin, didn't he?"

The miners gave the question pause and then some nodded, while others muttered no, Fræg never gave a confirmed name, but it was a reasonable conclusion.

"I was a prisoner at Dol Guldur, not a ruling king," Thráin replied evenly. "The wizard, Gandalf, was there and can vouch for my truthfulness. For fifty years I suffered at the hands of the Necromancer and his orcs."

"That's not what Fræg, the seer of the Blacklocks said. He said ye ruled an had our kin put ta death." Wil paused as Dwalin clenched his fists and took a step in his direction. "Fræg said someone was ruling that was dwarven. He never named ye directly, but ye are the one who came from there."

"If Fræg is so knowing, how did your kin die?" It was lost upon the miners Thráin subtly switched to formal speech, but those who knew him wouldn't want to be in the miner's boots.

"He said ye had them brought before ye an laughed at their plight an then had the orcs dine upon their bones."

"I did see them killed," Thráin admitted and watched Wil's eyes open wide. "I was hanging by my wrists off the wall when several humans and seven dwarves met their end. They yelled curses at me as if I orchestrated that night. No, I was captured at Azanulbizar and held prisoner for fifty years until Gandalf the wizard rescued me. He had no idea I was still alive or would have attempted long ago. A book is being written of my ordeal. Fræg saw wrong and will answer to me personally. The only laughing that night came from the evil ones."

Thorin nudged his father getting his attention. "May I?"

At his father's nod, Thorin raised his voice, "Did we miss any of you who would harm the king? And by miss, I include any converts to your cause we should be made aware of. The next dwarf to attack the king will die. If they give a name in this chamber, you will also die." He stopped and silence fell like night.

After realizing nobody would talk, the youngster Dwalin threatened with his knuckle dusters looked scared and at his companions as if asking one of them to speak up. When nobody moved or spoke, he took a halting step out of the pack. "We all were tasked with gaining those who would join our cause. I haven't ah clue who might give my name, but I personally didn't get an agreement from any I spoke with."

"Crik, shut up," Wil ordered.

"Ye heard what the prince said. I don't want to die," Crik all but begged. He looked at the Durin's and Company, his tone pleading. "Honest, I believed what was said about the evil dwarf being King Thráin. I had no reason to believe Fræg was mistaken or purposely lying and then the king came from there and it all fit."

"You will stay here as my guest until Fræg arrives and gives account," Thráin decreed in his formal tone, voice piercing even the hardest of hearing. He turned to Balin, "Have this Fræg brought before me. I will test his seer knowledge against Óin's."

"That may be years!" Wil complained. "We are miners. If we give our word, we would rather be repairing the mining equipment as we were doing upon arrival. We made ah mistake, that's all."

"Who got to Tham?" Dáin asked.

Another miner stepped forward. "I'm Frik, son of Qik an elder brother of Crik." He pointed to the youngest dwarf. "When we first went ta the Iron Hills, we learned of some who lost relatives that were suspected ta have been taken ta Dol Guldur. We compared stories an I told Tham what Fræg revealed. He joined our thinking an made the first attempt on the king's life."

Thráin looked his lords over and spoke in Sindarin, "What do you think?"

"I say let them rot," Dáin quickly responded in kind, although not as polished.

"They haven't apologized for…." Thorin thought of the Sindar word, "attacking you."

The miners and even guards were watching the Durin's converse in what sounded like the tongue of the elves that were here not so long ago. Many marveled at them and all who came with Thráin seemed to understand each other as they listened raptly.

"Balin, what say you?" Thráin asked. Other than the word Balin, the words were foreign.

Balin spoke almost as well as Thráin. "I say leave them here until Fræg is brought. If there are more, seeing the ringleaders incarcerated will keep them in check."

Thráin nodded at his advisors sage advice. "My thought's exactly and where did you learn Sindar so well?"

Balin smiled at the complement. "I read books written in the language of the elves to occupy my time on those long journeys Thorin and you sent me on."

Thráin looked at Ori, skulking in the back. "And how is your Sindarin coming along?"

Ori smiled and scratched his scruffy whiskers. "I love learning the Cirth. I find it easy as it's not too different from some of the dwarven dialects of old."

"You talk like a professional already," Thráin complemented and then turned back to the miners and spoke in Khuzdul. "You will stay here until I say you can be released."

He motioned for a path and led his folk from the room.

Thorin Stonehelm found himself in the rear beside Ori. "Ye have given me new encouragement ta do better in my studies. I want ta learn ta speak like ye all did."

"If you need another tutor I'm available when the king doesn't need me or someone is looking for a book. To be honest, other than Lord Erestor, Lord Vitnir and the merchant Regin, the library is a lonely place."

"Maybe we could study there. I've never been inside ah library."

Ori laughed, "Very few dwarves care to read. Don't tell anyone, but Kili used to sneak books from the small library at Ered Luin. He would take them hunting with him."

"Your secret is safe unless I need to blackmail Kili."

* * *

Heavy fog shrouded Ered Luin concealing that Fili and Kili were almost to the gate when the horn sounded announcing the arrival of dwarves. It had different blasts announcing the various races and one for warning of orcs. Fili had only heard the orc blast one time when his uncle came home after Azanulbizar. A band of orcs trailed them seeking revenge. That was on his mind when he saw the massive stone gate swing open.

A crowd braved the drizzling rain when shouts of Fili and Kili passed from mouth to mouth and all were running to see who made it home. They saw Fili leading a string of ponies and right behind, young Kili leading rams.

Old Gróin's eyes watered and then ran down the creases by his nose as he watched only two ride through an increasing mass of dwarves. That his sons were dead, he had no doubt and wished now death claimed him two years prior when he came down ill in the cold of winter. He felt a hand on his shoulder and sniffed, running a sleeve over his eyes to see who was trying to comfort him. It was Lord Garad who ran Ered Luin all these long lonely months while Gróin stayed in Thorin's Hall close to the fire. Garad was Dáin's maternal uncle and brother of Aneht.

"Let's hear what the lads say before passing judgement that all is not well," Garad advised.

They stood as duel pillars at the top of the steps watching the lads push their animals through the now pressing crowd. Dis emerged and gripped Gróin's free arm. "I pray to Mahal they are not the only survivors, but would I be forced a choice, they would be it."

Fili saw them and turned back to Kili who looked to be chilled to the bone. "We are home."

Kili's answer was to swing off his pony, drop the lead of the rams and rush up the few steps into his mother's open arms. He couldn't stop his sorrow and cried into her neck while she held her baby tight, assuming his grief was over losing his beloved uncle and the others.

Fili took his time to dismount and grabbed his bag of belongings and the mail bag. He looked around at the eager faces and felt a stab of anger and his blue eyes flashed. Pushing through those who wouldn't help, he stalked up the steps to Gróin and Garad. He nodded his head respectfully. "I will tell of our journey, but not without a mug of ale in my hand."

Garad laughed, "I see maturity in ye Fili. The dwarfling would never have made demands before reporting." He reached out and hugged him, as did Gróin.

"What happened, Fili?" Someone in the crowd shouted and cries of welcome rang against the stone gate and buildings. Others cried out questions, "Where is Thorin Oakenshield? Are ye now our king? Did ye see the mountain?"

Fili straightened his spine and turned to the throng. "I will give my report to the leaders first." He tapped Kili on the shoulder softly. "Stop making a scene."

Kili sniffed and pulled back. "I….," he looked at Fili and nodded. "I'll tell you all about her later, Mother." He let Fili have his hug and kiss before escorting his mother inside their hall.

Gróin motioned for guards to bar the door and soon only the leaders and their wives were sitting before a roaring fire while servants carted large mugs of frothy ale. The fire warmed his old bones and he sat to await how his son's met their end. He hoped he faced the news as bravely as he knew they did.

Kili downed his ale without stopping and reached for a second while Fili only drank half before standing at the center of the circular group. He looked at each of them and his mother last. "I guess every story has a beginning and ending. I'm going to jump to the middle at Erebor and then go back to the beginning. You see the most important part is Erebor." He saw Gróin's trumpet firmly in his ear. "Can you hear me?" he asked out of courtesy.

Gróin nodded. "Get on with it, boy."

Fili grinned, "We gained a Durin."

"Is that the girl Kili wants to tell me about?" Dis demanded from her spot beside her youngest son. Her hair was still black and face unlined and she resembled a female version of Thorin, although considered beautiful by dwarven standards.

"No, Mother." Fili took two steps until standing in front of her. He reached down and took a hand that mercifully hadn't seen hard labor in decades and was soft to the touch and her nails perfectly manicured and painted. "We gained a grandfather. Your father, Thráin, joined us at a great battle which is now called The Battle of Five Armies." He stopped talking to let his news resonate.

Dis turned pale and gripped his hand with amazing strength. "You wouldn't be telling tall tales, would you, Fili?"

"Get to the part I want to hear, Fili," Lord Gróin ordered as he was first to recover and not surprised somehow Thráin beat death. "Who died?"

Fili grinned, "Nobody. They are waiting for us at Erebor." He saw tears in the old dwarf's eyes again and held them as he smiled.

"Get on with yer story then," Gróin requested in a politer tone.

He quickly filled them in on hiring Bilbo; the journey and all they saw. The elders snarled in rage at his description of Thranduil's dungeon and the greed of Laketown's master. "There were five armies all come together in front of the mountain and we fought. Well, we watched the fighting for the longest time until Thorin's head cleared and he ordered us into the battle." He described fighting, Azog and Bolg in such detail that the old warriors nodded that they remembered fighting those two at Azanulbizar.

Kili remained silent, letting Fili do all the talking until Gróin noticed. "Did all your injuries addle yer brain, Kili?" he asked as Fili stopped to take a drink.

"My part was to fall in love with an elf." There was a gasp and Dis moaned.

"I hope you didn't bind with her," she lamented. "How could Thorin or the rest allow that to happen?"

"You don't allow love, Mother," Kili snapped. "It just happened. The funny thing is I took her from Prince Legolas." He chuckled.

"Where is this girl?" Dis asked in a kinder tone, shock still numbing her mind.

Kili sobered, "Resting in the newest Durin tomb."

"Oh, Kili, I'm so sorry," Dis took his hand in hers. "When we are alone, I want to hear all about her."

Kili nodded and looked to Fili to continue.

And continue he did for two more hours to a rapt audience. Garad motioned for the servants to serve supper where they were seated and they ate with plates on their laps and allowed Fili time to eat as he talked around bites. He ended with, "We woke this morning and the elves were gone as they said they would. They will come in a couple months with ponies. We need to be ready to leave as soon as they arrive. I don't know if they will stay and escort us east or where they are headed. I have letters in my bag for many of you." Done eating, he fetched the oiled leather waterproof bag and dug handfuls of letters out. He started looking at names and handed several to his mother, Gróin and Garad. Not to be left out, the Durin dwarrowdams also received many apiece.

As young Gimli accepted his letters from Fili, he stated, "Someday I'm going to have an adventure that rivals yours."

Fili gave a slight smile and moved on.

Dis looked at the handwriting on each letter and knew them by their style. She opened her father's first and noticed her fingers trembled. Unfolding the parchment, she fought tears at his familiar style of penning words.

 _My Daughter,  
I have instructed Fili to lead you home to Erebor in the spring. He is a fine lad and will make a good ruler of the Blue Mountains in time. _

Dis frowned at that, for Thorin always said Fili was his heir. She continued on.

 _Kili, I haven't assigned a task. He will return also with Fili, for he needs additional schooling, as does his brother. My time in the dungeons of Dol Guldur increased my longing to hold my family. I didn't learn of Frerin until I reached the Anduin and the elves told me. Losing two sons is a burden not wished upon anyone. I am grateful Mahal left me you and Thorin._

 _The mountain is largely as we left it and repairs are underway to restore to its former glory all that Smaug destroyed. Thorin also did quite a bit of damage driving the worm out of the mountain. He has healed from his injuries and is my right hand and Dáin my left. Dáin has filled the void Frerin left in all that needs done. You might as well hear it from me; I have named Dáin my heir should Thorin perish without a son. Succession will go to_ _Dáin and then Thorin Stonehelm if my son fails me._

Dis lowered the letter in anger. How dare he pass her son's over. She wasn't sure she wanted to finish the letter now, but decided to see what new surprises her father had in store.

 _The Durin's fought in the battle with honor and rewarded with the title of lord. Also, the only three brave enough to accompany them are now lords with marriage rights into our family. I admit to grave disappointment in the Longbeard clans as well as all others for not helping Thorin. I will take care of them in my own way._

 _Until we see each other, keep safe and don't give your identity away on the road._

 _Your very much alive father_

She carefully folded the letter and shuffled it to the bottom of the pile and picked up the one she wanted to read next.

 _Lass,  
I kept watch over the lads in battle as you requested. They fought as Durin's and brought honor to our name. Nary a hair was ruffled on my head during the battle. Thráin made me General in charge of all dwarven armies. I'm a better soldier than administrator and could use your help in the office I now have. It is Jötun's old office and I have his title as well. I wish I could have come back and escorted you personally, but my new duties and responsibilities keep me tied to the king. I am still Thorin's advisor and confidant. I will have new tattoos for you to look at. I…, never mind. Balin is helping with the spelling, but the words are mine._

 _Always, Dwalin_

Dis smiled as she carefully folded the letter. It was the first Dwalin ever sent her and it warmed her heart he thought of her. She kept him in her prayers and decided if he didn't make it out alive, she would never recover from grief. With a lighter heart, she picked up the next in her pile.

 _My Lady Dis,  
It is humorous sitting in the king's chamber with those who rarely hold a pen and watch them try and write. My attention is constantly being directed by those needing a word spelled. I even had to give a refresher on dwarven cirth to a couple trying to pen letters. Thorin is sitting across from me and to see his head cleared from dragon sickness is a sight I'll take to my grave. He was suffering the worst of all Durin's and there was nothing we could do for him. I feared for his life, but with the removal of Smaug, he started to clear up and was able to lead our small band into battle. Kili received a blow to his hard head and I think it scrambled his brain into thinking he was in love with the elven lass, Tauriel. She came to his rescue on two occasions and I believe his youth mistook it for true love. It is as well she died and we don't have that to contend with. Thorin was injured the worst of us Durin's and spent a few days in the elven healing tents until a bought with mescalshroom soup had him ranting back in the mountain. He is healed now and taking his rightful spot as Crown Prince once again. _

_I haven't the sentiments to describe how I feel that Thráin is back and ruling. If we are in a meeting, I find Thorin just staring at him as if he is afraid Thráin is nothing more than an apparition that will vanish. Your presence in the mountain is sorely missed. Duties call or I would write more._

 _Your faithful servant, Balin_

Dis looked at where Fili was talking to Gimli and expounding on something in the young dwarf's letter. He didn't tell them much about Thorin's injury; just he had a cut to his side and broken foot. Kili had left them and was now lying before the fire and appeared to be asleep. Poor lad must be dead on his feet after his long trip. She opened yet another letter, unsure of the handwriting.

 _Lady Dis,  
My mother said I am to write you now that I have learned how. She has told me many stories of you and life here at Erebor before Smaug. I have a large bedchamber and there is still gold in the walls and ceiling. I feel so rich here. Mother says when the wagons start rolling into the mountain the merchants will bring expensive cloth for beautiful clothes. I hope you bring some with you so we can start making garments fit for Durin's. _

_I think Fili and Kili are cute and Fili is nice, but Kili is mooning over that dead elf. He rode on the wagon with her body to Erebor and wouldn't allow anyone near her or him. Da finally made him drink from a wine flask laced with sleeping herbs. Thorin Oakenshield is dreamy and I know will have all the dwarrowlasses fighting over him. He even talked to me a few times in the family wing, but when he moves around the mountain, he garners much respect and everyone is always bowing to him or asking if he desires anything. Da also gets treated the same, but I'm used to it as he was lord of the Iron Hills until King Thráin made us move here. The king is also nice and even teases me for walking in on him changing his clothes. I get embarrassed every time he winks at me. He says I'm his girlfriend now that I've seen his bare chest. He has a lot of scars and tattoos. Everyone who fought at the great battle is getting more tattoos and won't uncover for us to see until they are finished. Even Dwalin wears a skullcap to cover his new marks. I look forward to meeting you._

 _Aneh_

 _Oh, I forgot to say who I was and when Mother read my letter for style and spelling, she pointed it out. I'm Aneh, daughter of Lord Dáin and Lady Azie. Now, Mother says I can seal it._

Dis chuckled as she refolded the paper and reached for another one. She heard stories from Balin on his trips over the mountain of the ginger haired daughter and of course Azie sent many letters describing her daughter over the years. At last she would get to meet the lass. The next letter had Thorin's confident style.

 _Sister,  
I tried to badger Balin into writing for me, but he said no. Imagine that twerp telling the king, err, Crown Prince no. I threw my mug at him across the table. He ducked and laughed. If you've read Father's letter, and knowing you, it was your first, I have been demoted to the spot I hope to have for another hundred years. I dishonored the family name with gold sickness. I was worse than Grandfather ever was. Everyone tells me it wasn't my fault, but I am not saying that. The demons tormented me and at the end when I broke the spell, I saw Smaug in a lake of gold and then I was sinking into the golden floor. I coveted the crown and when I came to myself, I gave it a toss. Gladly everything was in my mind; well all but the floor paved with gold. When I see you, I will tell in detail how we retook the mountain and drove that witless worm from here. Father says he isn't sure who did more damage, Smaug or me. He says if we ever need the gold, I will be tasked with figuring how to remove a sheet of gold that is two feet thick in places and splashed part way up the walls and support pillars and ran down a stairs to lower levels. We will remove the gold from the furnace room and stairs. It is quite beautiful to look at and dazzles everyone who sees it for the first time and flows through the main hall under the throne._

 _The lads and everyone exceeded what I expected of them and you should be proud. I know I am. The mountain won't be complete until you are here though. We buried our dwarrowdams in a special crypt which I will take you to. They went together and that's how we found them._

 _Don't let the lads tell you my wounds were severe; they weren't. Azog had a sword attached to the stump after I severed his arm. He lost his head and I couldn't stop the sword from grazing me as I attempted to stop his dead weight from crushing me. Needless to say I thought myself in the Halls of Mandos when standing over me was Father. He was the one who really killed Azog. I thought I had, but should have known a little ice and water wasn't enough. And I got my foot pierced with Azog's sword arm. That was the worse of the two wounds and I am now healed thanks to elves. Never thought I'd ever say that again, but Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn brought their army's and stayed to help form truces with Thranduil and Bard, the new leader of Dale. I have much to tell, but will save the paper._

 _The lads will guide you here and Gandalf will spend the winter with us and leave to intersect your party along the way. My duties are vast and I have Father's old chores without the support staff he commanded to help. I look forward to our people returning to the mountain. I am still sore at the other clans, including ours for not helping. Father has hatched a plan to marry a Durin into all the clans and control them from Erebor. Me, I would just fight the leaders and ban them from our home. I guess I have a lot to learn about diplomacy._

 _Your brother, Thorin_

Dis looked at Fili now talking to the elders and answering even more questions. She knew he gave an overview as more details poured from the letters. She hoped Balin was writing a book and had it finished by the time she got there. She went back to reading until all were read. Standing, she nudged Kili with her shoe. "Come, Kili, your bed is waiting."


	73. 73 Haven's For Elrondion's Pt 1

High stone walls cut the frigid wind forcing its way east this cold winter day in the Haven's. A pale sun withheld much of her warmth as she glided silently across a sky with nary a cloud to break the monotony. The rains moved off the Blue Mountains over Eriador, destination, the Misty Mountains. The lords found themselves seeking the comfort of fire inside Círdan's walled patio. An open firepit was roaring its defiance against the cold and lined with chairs and his at the head. He opted for this area because elves are natural lovers of the outdoors and the trees held birds also seeking shelter.

Círdan, wearing warm robes sat in the seat of prominence where all chairs faced him and Galdor, who sat to his left, listened silently as the typically stoical lords engaged in a heated debate over how much food the community should grow for themselves and other races for spring planting.

"We have to put forth maximum production again," Galdor, the right hand of Círdan argued.

"I say it is foolish for others to rely so heavily on us," Lord Fállon countered.

"We still have to grow what the other realms require and cannot produce for themselves. You don't want to return to the First Age do you?" Lord Amáphon scolded his younger counterpart from North Mithlond.

"I wasn't referring to those in the east, just the men and dwarves," Fállon retorted.

"Ered Luin relies heavily on us," Galdor quickly inserted before elves could agree.

"Word has reached us that Thorin took his kin and went east to reclaim his mountain last year," Fállon argued. "There may only be a handful of dwarves by fall left in the Blue Mountains. Besides, when was the last time we saw any money from the dwarves?"

Círdan sighed. With sensitive elven hearing, all stopped their bickering and looked at him. "We will not allow those near us to suffer. The shorelines are becoming empty with the Eldar sailing; however, I am hesitant to grow less. Remember when the dwarves straggled into Dunland and we sent many wagonloads south until the mine played out and all moved into Ered Luin? I was happy we had stores of provisions in reserve, and no, they didn't pay us. King Thrór had nothing and we gave out of our excess. If Thorin retakes the mountain, I am sure he will remember our kindness."

"King Thorin hates elves," Galdor reminded him quietly. "I dealt with Lord Balin. If anyone will repay our generosity, it is he."

A figure moved into the circle and addressed Círdan, "Forgive the interruption, but I was sent to inform you the sons of Elrond just entered the gate and asked about lodging. Our gatekeeper recognized them and said he would direct them to appropriate accommodations and pointed them to the stables Lord Elrond uses when visiting and said by the time their horses were tended someone would escort them to where they would be staying."

"Have them escorted here," Círdan directed.

The courier bowed and made haste to do the great lord's bidding.

Círdan let his eyes sweep each lord. "I suggest we take this up at another time. I for one am looking forward to news from the east."

"Would I be forward to beg attendance with you as you greet them," Fállon pressed.

"I would also like to hear what they have been up to," Galdor added and several nodded.

"I will greet them privately and allow them to bathe. I won't have word getting back to Elrond that we interrogated his iôns like the heathen do," Círdan strongly rebuked them. He smiled just as fast. "Be here after breaking the fast and you can have your turn at them." Placated, the lords hastened to their duties and rearrange their schedules for another day at the palace.

* * *

The same courier found the twins brushing their mounts and looked in the feed bins to see if they found oats and hay. The horses were happily munching and enjoying the grooming.

"Sirs, Lord Círdan requests you stay with him and would be offended if you refused."

Elladan looked at his twin with a gleam in his eyes. "Does the Lord take in strangers?"

Elrohir tossed his brush to his brother who put them where found on the shelf behind him. "We are poor travelers who only need a warm tavern with fine wine and good food."

The courier smiled at their play. "If one rode through the gate, you might fool those who don't know you, but two identical faces only belong to one elf this side of the sea and he would have his iôns treated with respect _."_

"I knew we should have split up," Elladan groused. "Now we have to be put on display." He looked at the courier. "Today is our begetting day and we really don't wish to do more than celebrate quietly with lots of wine and food."

The courier looked puzzled. "I'm sure Lord Círdan will not put you on display as you call it. He will be greatly offended if his invitation is ignored."

Elrohir stepped around his horse after insuring all was done. "I hope you are right and we don't have to attend a dinner in our honor like our adar is forced to. I'm sure Lord Elrond's iôns won't garner the same respect or attention."

Elladan rolled his eyes as they left the stone stable that easily housed two hundred horses. "Every lord or noble in Mithlond who has a daughter will insist on a function to display their wares, also known as available elleth."

"It happens every trip to the Haven's," Elrohir explained. "Our adar will never approve of these hopefuls, but they keep trying."

"We just wanted to be anonymous for once," Elladan sadly added. "I've never been to the Haven's where we weren't treated as somebody."

"Or anyplace else," Elrohir reminded him. "Thranduil's Halls or Lórien; makes no difference. We show up and next thing you know the leader of the realm is hugging us and asking about our trip. We look around and other new arrivals not related to Elrond don't generate any attention at all. We never get to know what your world is like."

"And I never get to see life from the perspective of a royal brat," the courier snidely retorted as he led his charges through the gate of Círdan's palace.

The twins smiled as they passed the fountain at the memories of the boats Círdan gave them so long ago.

The house seneschal opened the door and thanked the courier first and then greeted the twins with, "My lords, how nice to see you again. Lord Círdan says the baths are ready and waiting before he joins you."

As the door was closing the courier heard one of the twins reply, "Just like at Dearnaneth's; bathe before setting foot in her home." With customary elven reserve, he resumed his post at the gate. Actually he was relieved someone of importance arrived from the east and brightened his dull day and knew fresh news would be all over town within two days. He had only ever seen them from a distance and never alone. He remembered the time they came this way when carrying their mother to the docks. The entire community lined the way to watch the procession pass and offer prayers to Elbereth the lady made Aman before dying or fading. He never got to actually see her as a canopy of sheer curtains obscured her grievous injuries. The twins carried the litter while the distinguished lord's, Glorfindel and Erestor led them through town, with Elrond and Arwen on one side and her parents the other. He remembered seeing a very somber King Thranduil with his son at his side one step behind the stretcher, and Círdan joining them as the elves of Elrond's community sang a farewell song. He remembered it being hauntingly beautiful and brought tears to everyone's eyes.

* * *

A servant silently offered wine in long stemmed crystal glasses with swans delicately etched on the surface as the twins waited in a dining room for their host.

Círdan entered, passing the servant and hugged the boys, exclaiming as he stepped away, "Sit and tell me all I missed since the last batch of letters four months ago. Your messenger seemed in a hurry to return before snows made for slow traveling. I extended an offer for him to stay here until spring and he declined and left the next morning. I didn't even get to actually read what the arriving letters contained until the next day. As I vividly recall, Erestor hastily scratched a note saying Thorin and Company, his words, snuck out during the night and Gandalf left the next day after a meeting of the White Council. Elrond wrote all of three lines, saying something about leaving to escort Celeborn and Galadriel home. I did get a longer letter from Galadriel saying evil powers were growing east of the Misty Mountains." He paused and motioned for a refill of the twins glasses. While he talked they drank. "Leave not one word out what transpired these four months since your courier's hurried trip. Oh, and happy begetting day."

They both smiled and nodded and then shared a glance Círdan interpreted as the boys were up to their usual mischief. Those two couldn't mature if paid he decided and waited. Identical blank looks resumed looking at him. He knew they weren't in silent communication as his powers rivaled Galadriel's in that area.

"I think you should read the letter King Thráin wrote," Elrohir deadpanned and not a twitch came from the twin.

Círdan studied them just as impassively and waited.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Like how he came to be undead?" Elladan asked. Their plan of shocking the old elf wasn't working.

"I'm actually a bit disappointed the only trick you had to play was a dead king," Círdan's soft voice had them squirming like elflings and he gave a slight smile that it was he who won that round.

"Well, we were saving Sauron, Nazgûl, orcs, trolls and Erebor as backup," Elladan confessed.

"You had a busy four months," Círdan admitted, "providing you two are not into hyperbole to amuse me."

Elrohir shook his head, "It's been a busy winter and we haven't had more than a week in one locale since leaving with our daerodhrons in the fall. We left a week after Thorin and his group for Lothlórien. We planned on staying a couple months to visit Arwen and riding home to spend winter solstice with Estel. However, King Thráin was waiting in Caras Galadhon."

"A dwarf, even a king was allowed into the one area Celeborn swore none would ever invade?" Círdan's question had them remembering their grandfather's oaths and they both grinned.

"We were surprised and Daernaneth confirmed it was the missing king," Elladan replied and they spent the rest of the evening telling the tale over a scrumptious dinner of seafood and fresh garden salad. Wine flowed and the twins regaled their host with was said in the counsel of elves, dwarves and men to form lasting peace and trade."

"Did nobody think of me while bartering for wine?" Círdan was incensed. "I'll go to Erebor myself and present a bill to Thráin for all I gave the dwarves."

The twins shared amused glances and Elrohir rose. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." He hurried to the rooms Círdan's servant showed him and Elladan. It was the suite his parents occupied on their travels. For a moment he stopped and let his mind replay his mother in the room and her laughter. Shoving melancholy aside, he grabbed the leather pouch containing mail. He hurried down the hall and smiled at the guard who opened the door to Círdan's rooms for him. He handed the entire leather saddlebag to him.

Círdan looked down at the bulging sides of both bags. "I see a week's worth of reading here."

"And we will let you get to it," Elladan stated as he rose. "We've been on the road non-stop most of the way from near Ered Luin. Warm beds, good wine and food enticed us to not spare our mounts."

"From what you've told me, your mounts have been on the go for more miles than is good for them. I hope you will let them rest here before finding that man who breeds ponies."

They nodded identically. "If not a bother, we plan on staying for a couple of weeks and then buy ponies for the dwarves. We'll stay at the Refuge of Edhelion with Lord Estoras and guide the dwarves east as far as the mountains and maybe beyond. Mithrandir is supposed to come this way, but you know how fast plans change on the far side of the range."

Círdan assured them he was delighted they opted to sleep inside the walls this time and bid them goodnight retiring to his study. He pulled all the letters and one package and set the saddlebag aside for refilling with letters for the twins to carry east. He took one he suspected was from a dwarf, although written in Sindarin Cirth, and broke the wax seal.

 _Lord Círdan,  
If you receive this letter, the twins made it as far as the Haven's and told you of my reappearance and joining my kin and the first dwarves to return to the Lonely Mountain. Alone in the putrid dungeon of Dol Guldur, I occupied my memories with the good in my life and didn't dwell on my situation above the basic need to survive. Your kindness in providing food and keeping an eye on our situation has me in your debt; an obligation I am now in the position to repay. I offer to pay for every scrap of food you provided and the cost you incurred transporting it to us. I will send shipments of gold west each year until the debt is satisfied. _

_I ask Thorin if our agreement was still in force and he assured me it was. He also gave detail of his time in the Haven's working in your smithy to craft golden jewelry. I am honored your masters of the craft took the time to teach my son what Smaug interrupted._

 _I don't know if our destiny's will cross paths again as I have no intention of leaving the mountain I've so longed to return. Thank you for your generosity in alleviating our suffering.  
Thráin II, King of the dwarves  
TA 2942_

Círdan sat the letter down and remembered back to his one and only trip to Dunland when word arrived of the displaced dwarves settling there. Rising, he went relocated to his personal library and searched until he found the account of his meeting with the dwarves.

 _Refugees Of Erebor  
By Lord Taíban, Steward of Lord Círdan_

 _I Taíban was charged by my lord to ready supplies when a letter from Lady Galadriel arrived by messenger. He rode with us to Tharbad and took his leave and many letters east to the gap in the mountains called Caradhras Pass, just visible to elven eyes. Our ten wagons were pulling heavy loads so we kept to the roads all the way. The trip took us to Bree and south on the Greenway to Tharbad and then another fifty miles south on the Old South Road. Trees once again covered the landscape after the men from Númenor ravaged the beautiful work of the Valar. A scantly noticeable trail veered towards the mountain with large rocks poking their sharpest angle to the sky. Slowly we edged ever closer to our destination – dwarves._

 _Lord Círdan personally led the many loaded wagons of cloth, leather, food and herbs. It was he taking point when we entered a small community of houses built wherever a flat place could be found. The landscape was matted with large rocks and I saw pitiful attempts of gardening where soil collected around grey stone jutting several feet into the air. People gathered to look at us and we learned most had never seen an elf or dwarf and now in the space of a year they were invaded by both._

 _A man stepped out, clothes patched over patches. "What do you want?"_

" _I am looking for a band of dwarves rumored to live in this area," Círdan replied as if the man were an equal._

 _Surprise was written in the lines of a face aged before its time due to sparse food and long hours of backbreaking work in the meager producing mines. Slowly he pointed up a trail that led ever higher to the mountains. "They came through here seven months ago and made an agreement to mine ore on shares. Since all ore has to come down this way, we take fifty percent when the buyers come due to us being owners of the mines."_

" _Who buys your wares?" Círdan asked, although he knew._

" _Towns spread throughout the area and Rohan takes some. They get most from the dwarves in the White Mountains, but when they come this way, always pay well for what they take. The dwarves promised to build a smelting furnace hot enough to refine iron ore for higher prices, but the one attempt caused an explosion and two dwarves were killed and their king called a halt until better iron was brought from the White Mountains. They said it would take about four to six months to get it here."_

 _Círdan processed the information. "What food is in this area?"_

" _We fish and raise potatoes and a few vegetables. To be honest, we are almost starving and the dwarves only ask for their young. I haven't a clue what they are eating, but legends say they eat rocks."_

" _No, they eat the same food as you and I," Círdan assured him and heard murmurings of disbelief." He pulled a sack of silver and asked, "Who is in charge?"_

 _The man he had been conversing with answered. "I'm the leader. My brother was, but a mining accident took his life last year, so I guess I'm it." He looked around and everyone nodded._

 _Círdan handed him the small black pouch. "Keep this for the information you so generously provided and pointing the way to the dwarves." He motioned for the wagons to roll. We toiled ever upwards and finally reached the rise of a low hill where few trees took root among the rocks. Before us were holes in the sides of steeper slopes. A waterfall cascaded down the face of a cliff and we stopped to admire the many dancing rainbows._

" _Hello," Círdan hailed._

 _From the largest cavern, dwarves started tumbling out. Someone turned and shouted, "Elves."_

 _Círdan dismounted, but his warriors remained at ready should the dwarves prove to be as their ancient ancestors at Doriath. It was a pitiful sight that greeted us. Tattered clothing hung on gaunt frames._

 _A one-eyed dwarf stepped from the pack and bowed his head civilly. "I am Prince Thráin, formerly of Erebor."_

" _And I am Lord Círdan of the Haven's," was just as politely returned. "A letter came from Lórien of a band of dwarves fleeing south. Lady Galadriel saw in her mirror of a firedrake attacking Dale and the Lonely Mountain. I bring supplies. Is the king here?"_

 _The prince shook his head. "Nay, I am in charge. My father went ta the White Mountains for supplies ta make this mine more productive. I don't expect ta see them until fall." He looked at the wagons. "I have nothing ta pay ye with."_

" _I will take credit until such time you are able," Círdan declared. "I know you are in need. I can tell that just by looking at you. Think of your young."_

 _We could see the dwarf contemplating Círdan's offer and finally he nodded. "Do ye have ah list of supplies?"_

 _Círdan looked at me and I quickly dug the manifest from a pouch and handed it to my lord. He gave it to Prince Thráin who looked at it to Círdan's amazement, for it was written in Sindar Cirth. We thought he might be faking an understanding for appearances sake, but he quickly dispelled that thought._

" _All on this list we desperately need, hanna-nín." Thráin spoke in passable Sindarin._

" _You read and speak our tongue?" Círdan questioned in the tongue of the elves._

 _Thráin's one eye twinkled for a moment and he actually smiled. "Complements of Prince Legolas."_

 _A younger dwarf moved to stand beside the prince. "We don't need anything from elves," he snarled in Khuzdul._

 _Círdan understood the dwarven language and replied in that tongue. "I was under the impression Prince Thráin was in charge."_

 _We saw looks of surprise on those gathered close that our elven lord could reciprocate with the dwarven tongue._

 _Thráin looked sharply at the youth and spoke in Khuzdul. "Not all elves are as Thranduil."_

" _What did Thranduil do to you?" Círdan inquired in the same tongue._

" _He left us ta suffer," the youth spat out in anger. "He wouldn't help fight the dragon an ran like ah coward."_

" _Enough, Thorin," Thráin ordered. "It is settled. We will allow this elf ta help us." He looked up at Círdan. "My son, Thorin. I was unconscious when what Thorin said took place. I went ta Thranduil later for an explanation, an he wasn't going to sacrifice his people against overwhelming odds an I agree with him. He did acquiesce ta my request an not charge his usual fee for some of my people ta cross his road ta the Blue Mountains."_

" _If you agree to let us help, I have a contract." Círdan motioned with his hand and I promptly placed it in his._

 _Thráin remembered his manners and we all noticed his speech pattern changed. "I have nothing to offer you outside water from the falls. We boil herbs we find and bark for tea."_

 _Círdan motioned for us to dismount and ordered the wagons to be unloaded. Another dwarf ordered all available dwarves to grab something and a long line marched into the largest cavern. Torches lit our way and soon we were deep underground and stepped into an area that recently had been hollowed out into a circular chamber several hundred feet across and quite high. We followed as the dwarves placed everything along the walls._

 _I dug through the containers until I found a large oaken keg and pried the lid off. The fragrant bouquet of tea leaves drifted to the ceiling and air vent._

" _Makes my mouth water." I looked down and a short dwarf was smiling friendly up at me. "I'm Balin, son of Fundin an ah Durin."_

" _Do you have utensils to make tea?" I asked him and he motioned for me to follow. We went back outside and to a small cave that was set up for cooking and open so the smoke from the open fire escaped._

" _What do you eat?" I asked after looking around and seeing only a handful of wild onions._

" _Mostly tubers from flowers that grow abundantly on the hills, an we fish by stringing nets across creeks. Snails, frogs and crayfish all go into a pot with the tubers. It's not bad; just not more than ah cup for an adult ah day. We give more ta the…." He trailed off. "I'm sorry, I am trying to break that bad habit. We give more to the dwarflings as they are still growing. Anyone over fifty has to start cutting back."_

 _I noticed he dropped the brogue and guessed that's what he meant._

" _We brought an entire wagon of potatoes and another of vegetables, so you won't have to dig tubers again. Also another has flour and baking spices." I saw his eyes gleam with tears._

" _Everyone has been so kind to us. There was food near the river at Lothlórien; more food was delivered when we crossed near Edoras, men brought food and said we must keep moving and not settle in Rohan. At our kin's in the White Mountains, we learned of this place and came as they couldn't take us all in. As it is, five thousand went east to the Red Mountains and three thousand burdened the Iron Hills. The king sent five thousand to the Blue Mountains and seven thousand trekked south."_

" _I have to ask, how many perished?" I hoped my question didn't cause undue distress, although he looked very sad as he replied._

" _One third was lost from the mountain and about that many from Dale. I don't know where the men went. All I know is they didn't follow us."_

" _Word reached us that a large group settled in Bree, north of here. More went to the coast to the villages of men and they reported the leader, Girion, went with a group to Lake-town in hopes the dragon will not stay."_

Knowing the story as he was there, Círdan placed the book back in its slot and went to his private sitting area for tea. He remembered the joy his gifts brought and what it was like to be homeless with only the clothes on his back when the Havens of the Falas was sacked. The servant quickly brought a pot of tea and as he sipped, he stared at the harbor, but his mind traveled back in time to his encounters with the dwarves of Erebor. Now they were going home.


	74. 74 Haven's For Elrondion's Pt 2

A gale brought cold rain and high winds during the night and Círdan instructed food and warm drinks be made available for his arriving lords, knowing most would forgo eating at home in anticipation of news from the east. He entered the sitting room of the twins to find it empty. A quick peek into their shared bedroom showed they were still sound asleep. As he sat for morning tea in their chambers, he remembered words from both Elrond and Celeborn. _'Those two only have one speed. When exhaustion wins the battle of wills, they will sleep like the dead for ten hours.'_

He was about to order his breakfast when Elladan shuffled in, stopped and looked surprised. "Were we supposed to meet you for breakfast and forgot?"

"No, I was hoping to break the fast with you before the others arrive and I won't get a word in."

A blast of rain splattered against the windows drawing Elladan's attention. "Will they brave the storm?"

"To hear news from the east, they would swim the channel." Círdan looked over Elladan's shoulder. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Lord Círdan," Elrohir replied respectfully and smiled at the flush that crept into his brother's cheeks.

"Forgive me, Lord Círdan, I was surprised and forgot an appropriate greeting in your home." Elladan was going to make his brother pay.

Círdan grinned, his close cropped beard flashing white as a flash of white lightning broke through stormy looking clouds, quickly followed by rolling thunder directly over the palace. "I know Elrond and Celeborn didn't enforce etiquette upon you two. Galadriel finds your manners amusing and your naneth followed you around apologizing."

The twins grinned at each other and nodded. They sat at the table and Círdan rang a bell that was at his right hand. Servants appeared as if waiting on the other side of the door. Silently they placed several dishes on the table and just a stealthily left. Círdan motioned for everyone to help themselves and they didn't talk until plates were half empty. Círdan could have sworn they ate a large supper with him, but they dug in as if starving and he figured they didn't eat much for several days.

Elladan finally looked up at him. "Forgive us our bad manners."

Círdan smiled and motioned it was okay. "Your story was incredible. I am filled with questions and the first is about the ring."

Elrohir quickly swallowed a bite. "Daernaneth doesn't know where it is, but felt its presence once again. Adar also felt it from the battle on."

"Could the power they are feeling be the return of Sauron?"

"That is something best addressed to Daernaneth," Elladan replied while Elrohir shoved in another mouthful of delicious food.

"All right, I will write her a letter for you to take with you. I'm sure eventually it will find its way to Lórien."

"We are supposed to deliver to Daeradar some mousers when we get home to Imladris, and take the horse he loaned Adar back. We really don't have any plans on performing that chore and will find a way to pawn it off on someone. Erestor would be our first choice, but he is at Erebor."

"You two treat Lord Erestor horribly, and don't tell me Glorfindel doesn't encourage it." He got his desired results when both grinned like mischievous elflings.

"We have tried to be nice to Erestor and he won't have any of it. He thinks we don't love him if we aren't matching wits. We show our love to Glorfindel by putting all his training to good use and steal cookies for him."

"And how do you show love to your adar?" Círdan asked.

"By letting him fuss over us," Elladan replied as he put his fork down. "Thank you for a wonderful breakfast. It is too cold this time of year for melons at the higher elevation."

Círdan frowned. "I thought you grew them all year round?" He saw the twins shake their heads, countenances darkening.

"Adar doesn't care to keep a spot warm with his ring after Naneth sailed. His grief doesn't allow for extended dedication to anything except finding the ring and destroying Sauron. He fights daily to remain in Middle Earth and see it through," Elrohir quietly explained and for once was devoid of merriment in his tone.

Círdan saw him and his brother as they were the few times they came to the Haven's since that terrible day. They were sullen and distant, preferring to camp in the open by themselves and shunned the closed walls of the palace. He was grateful they accepted this time and wondered at the change. "How are things at Imladris? Elrond took in Arathorn's widow and son about eight years ago," he adroitly changed the subject to draw them back from that dark place they lived for hundreds of years.

"Estel is different, but I'm not sure how," Elladan opened.

"And so full of life; a fast learner, absorbing all we can teach the first time. He is far ahead in his studies and one of the best swordsmen for his age we've ever seen," Elrohir finished.

"Elrond said as much in his letters," Círdan acknowledged and saw how the boys perk up at talking about the human lad.

A servant entered. "The lords are arriving."

* * *

With all eyes upon them, they took turns describing in detail event that had everyone raptly listening. Círdan asked they save their questions until the twins were done.

Lunch was served and everyone broke into smaller groups and let the twins eat at a table with Lord Fállon, who greeted them warmly upon seeing them flanking Círdan before the meeting.

"Although I've had my share of battles with orcs and trolls; as I age I much prefer planning to actual fighting." Fállon artfully insinuated he was superior to the twins, although they all bore the title of Lord. The twins received their titles in a celebration in TA 1400 for heroic deeds in protecting Imladris and travelers of that period. Fállon never let them forget he got his title earlier when his father, Lord Fálmar sailed in TA 1380, all of twenty years before. He was admonished to take care of his sister and with them out of the picture, figured Elrond and Celebrían would warm to the idea of one of their boys wedding Kolli, their daughter.

' _And so it begins,'_ Elladan whispered into his twin's mind.

"We have letters and Arwen sent one to you," Elrohir smiled pleasantly as if giving the best of news. His tone worked.

Fállon brightened at them mention of the lovely Arwen. "And you are just now telling me?"

"It's in our rooms and we will at the end of the day deliver them to you and of course Kolli's mail. I think telling of a battle, dwarves and the return of Sauron more important than a love letter," Elrohir stated and felt his brother laughing in his mind.

"You mean your sister is having a change of heart and will allow me courtship?" Fállon's eyes grew wide.

"Sorry, I misspoke. She is actually seeing someone," Elrohir silkily led Fállon into their trap.

"And your adar allows it?" Fállon spoke with scorn.

"Adar is the one who sent him to her," Elladan laughingly replied.

"There is nobody outside of me and a couple lords in Mithlond of sufficient rank to court your sister." Now Fállon believed the twins were teasing; an accomplishment they were very proficient.

"You don't think Prince Legolas qualified?" Elladan answered while his brother laughed.

"He…he is just an elfling," Fállon protested.

"He is almost two thousand," Elrohir responded. "King Thranduil and our adar are eagerly awaiting a wedding."

Fállon's shoulders slumped. "Are you sure?"

"Well, we didn't go with him to Lothlórien, but Adar did," Elladan gleefully added. He looked at his brother. "We will have to find a wedding gift here."

Elrohir nodded. "We'll hit all the shops this trip and if we find nothing, will go back to Erebor and enlist the help of King Thráin."

"I offer the services of my sister," Fállon spoke, having recovered his shock. He might still land the linage of Elu Thingol in his family, as his father commanded he do. "She has helped plan many weddings and would consider it a great honor to partake of Arwen's wedding."

"You're over our sister quite fast," Elladan challenged.

"I suspect your fëa is as a calm pond around our sister," Elrohir added. "We know how broken love tears one apart from the stories our daerodhrons tell. Our sister will get a mate that will kill her should he die."

"Okay, I may have faked infatuation with your sister, but my adar said she was the fairest in the land. You know most unions are not as your daerodhrons, but a love and bond that grows over time. Who's to say ours would be anything less."

"I doubt they are Valar sanctioned," Elrohir shot back. "In our family, the fëas must yearn or no wedding will be allowed."

"While you youngsters have amused us with your lack of knowledge, it is time to resume," Círdan interrupted from across the room and a jovial laughter had all three grinning sheepishly.

As the twins rose, Fállon reiterated, "My sister is available to help you shop."

"Never," Elladan's cryptic reply was echoed by his brother.

* * *

Restlessness and boredom greeted the twin's by their second week in the Havens. Bidding Círdan farewell, they left at sundown before Fállon or Kolli could invent another excuse to have them together. Packed tightly in their saddlebags were small wedding gifts.

They browsed many shops in a fruitless endeavor to find something their sister didn't already have. Círdan suggested a place and as soon as they entered they felt transported to an earlier age. Shelves lined the walls and tables crowded the floor, allowing for single file walking as the eyes couldn't take in everything.

"I haven't been this overwhelmed since Adar and Daeradar took us to our playroom for the first time," Elladan commented.

"I hope we are blessed with elflings soon. I intend to outdo our toys for them," Elrohir stated with hope.

"I intend to teach a nephew all our skills," Elladan added as they wound through the narrow aisles.

The attendant listened to the elves talk and knew they weren't locals, but couldn't quite place them. She didn't get a good look when they entered as she was in another room. She watched them look at everything and then noticed they were identical. Intrigued, she approached. From across a table, she asked, "What are you looking for?"

Two identical sets of grey eyes focused on her.

"Something for our sister's wedding," one replied.

"And small so it will fit inside a saddlebag," the other added.

"And what does your sister do? I wish to fit the gift to her lifestyle," the attendant inquired.

The twins looked at each other with smirks. Elladan answered for them, "Our sister is a vapid ornament."

The attendant's eyes reflected her shock. "That's hardly a profession."

"But she is good at it," Elrohir protested. He looked at his brother, "How do we describe our sister?"

"Hmmmmm; how about official greeter," Elladan supplied.

"Or orc bait," Elrohir jokingly added.

"Don't joke about that. She came way too close to them."

"Okay." Elrohir looked at the attendant. "I suppose the best description of our sister will be future queen. What does one get a queen for her wedding?"

"All brides feel like queens on their wedding day and are queens of their homes. How big will her home be?" The attendant wondered if these two weren't pulling a prank on her by their wide grins.

"Oh, I think her kingdom might be….. say the size of the Rhovanion," Elrohir supplied.

"Very well. Enough on your sister. What does the ellon she is marrying do?" The attendant now knew she was being deviled. There is was again, duel smirks.

"Best as we can figure, her intended is in charge of running everyone from his adar's realm," Elladan replied and ended with a laugh.

"He seems to be a poor gambler. You know how much his adar had to pay out on that horse race," Elrohir said with a wide grin.

"His adar was too inebriated to care."

"Ours wasn't. I'm sure our daernaneth got an earful from him."

The attendant tried to get them back to the reason for shopping. "If your sister is going to be a queen, then she is marrying a king. To the best of my knowledge, there are no available kings in Middle Earth." That got a blank look from one and a frown from the other.

"We had a dream and our sister becomes a queen when she marries," Elladan said soberly.

"This elleth is correct; our sister would only become a princess if she marries Legolas. Why did our dream show a queen? We need to ask Daernaneth," Elrohir finished just as glumly.

"Your sister is marrying Prince Legolas?" the attendant asked skeptically.

"No. Our sister will marry a king." Elladan was so certain. He looked at his brother. "I don't like where this is going. What if something happens to Thranduil?"

"Maybe he sails," Elrohir persuaded with his tone. "It doesn't have to be death."

"There you two are," a voice interjected and all three turned to see Círdan maneuvering obstacles to reach them.

The attendant curtseyed. "Lord Círdan, may I be of assistance?"

"I was nearby and remembered I sent these two Elrondion's here to find a wedding gift for their sister and the king she will marry."

"Of course, Elrondion's," the attendant now recognized the famous twins, although only seen them at a distance previously.

"You said King, Lord Círdan." Elrohir picked up on the nuance. "She isn't marrying Legolas is she?"

Círdan turned wizened eyes on the young elves. "Your sister will marry a king within a hundred years or less."

"Who?" Elladan asked with an edge. "You know who our sister will marry?"

"It is not my place," Círdan replied with patience. "Not even your adar knows."

"Daernaneth knows?"

Círdan nodded once.

Elladan held his gaze for three heartbeats and turned back to the attendant. "We are looking for wedding gifts for a queen and king."

"Your daernaneth saw the gift in this shop she wants to come from you two." Círdan smiled at the attendant. "They are to provide the wedding rings."

The attendant took them to a large display of rings and Círdan immediately snagged two. "These were worn by Silmariën and her husband Elatan, the antecessors of the Dúnedain."

"I had no idea," the attendant stated in awe. "How did they come to be in my humble shop?"

"According to the Lady Galadriel and her mirror, they were passed down for many generations and brought to Gondor by Elendil from Númenor. When the kingdom split, the rings resided in Annúminas until its downfall. It was given to a lord with instructions to take it to Gondor. On the road, the Lord's party was attacked and all killed. The rings were taken by orcs for Sauron, but a group of elves killed the orcs and claimed all spoils. The rings went to an elven settlement south of Mithlond and remained until one day the son of the elf who killed the orcs decided to part with the plunder because he wished to buy a fishing fleet. They came here to the shop of Seive and when he sailed…." Círdan trailed off and looked at the elleth.

"I bought all of Seive's items when he left three hundred years ago," she admitted.

"If Daernaneth saw these rings; did she also say how they would be received by the recipients?" Elladan asked while Elrohir took his turn to hold and admire the Númenorian craftsmanship.

"She said in her letter, they were stunned and elated." Círdan pulled a pouch and dropped it into the attendant's open hand. "You two owe me this much. Inside is the real worth of those rings, not what you thought to pay. I will take fifty large gold coins, which is the content of the pouch."

"We will pay, but what gold we have is on loan from King Thráin to purchase ponies. I don't think he would appreciate us buying trinkets instead, although as a dwarf, he would understand."

"Thráin said in his letter to me that he would be sending payment to me. You can add yours in with his shipments; a little at a time if you find yourself short."

"Adar doesn't pay his warriors very well."

"But his iôns will find a way to con their adar out of that much if I know you two."

They wore identical smiles as they slipped the rings into a leather pouch the attendant provided.

* * *

Elrohir carefully checked each pony while Elladan explained to the owner why they were pony shopping and gave an abbreviated version of what happened at the Lonely Mountain.

"I don't know about selling to dwarves. Most of my customers are hobbits or men looking for their kid's first mount."

"I know these dwarves and they value their animals," Elladan assured him. "Our father is Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He sent us to you specifically for the quality of your ponies and your honesty." Elladan hoped his small white lie didn't come back to bite him. This was the second dealer they stopped at as the one their father suggested absolutely refused to sell to dwarves or deal with elves. If this one turned them down, they would say they were buying for hobbits at the next place. Elladan continued. "Each step in the lonely mountain has stone barns for animals. They graze on verdant grasses and drink from rivulets constantly bringing fresh water from the top of the mountain. Did you know the dwarves dammed the upper elevations off and made ponds that only allow for controlled drainage. That way if it doesn't rain, the animals still have water. How many men are smart enough to do that?"

"The only dwarves I've ever dealt with were blacksmiths. I've had one or two stop and shoe my horses."

"Was one named Thorin?" Elladan asked. "He had dark hair and a clipped beard."

The farmer thought. "About five years ago, a dwarf that matches that description worked here. He was moving from town to town and working farms along the way. His work was the best I ever seen; if that's the same one."

Elladan pulled his sword and drew a pattern in the dirt. "Did he have a belt buckle in this shape?"

The man looked closely and his eyes widened. "Why yes, I remember asking him if I could buy it as it was beautiful. He told me it wasn't for sale. I asked how he could be so hard up for coin and turn down a generous offer. He told me it had been his grandfather's. It was also stamped on the iron toes of his boots. You know for an indigent, his boots and weapons were top quality, yet he refused to pay for boarding in the house; said he needed every coin for his people."

"Thorin took good care of his people, as any king of worth would do." Elladan smiled sardonically at the man's expression. "You were waited upon by none other than Thorin Oakenshield, king of all dwarves at that time."

"So the dwarf who went and fought a dragon was the same who shoed my ponies?"

Elladan nodded. "With his father back from captivity, he is now the Crown Prince of Erebor and very wealthy. I've been inside the mountain a few times and its splendor surpasses anything elves or men can dream up."

The man nodded. "Thorin did seem to care for the animals. You say he is in charge of them?"

"No; an even better dwarf; his father the king. The king owns all animals for the people and has a crew of several hundred workers who care for and breed them. Meat is a staple of their diet."

"Do they eat horses?"

Elladan saw hesitation in the farmer. "We all eat horses if starving, but they use them like we do, for transportation. My brother and I have been tasked with purchasing four unrelated stallions and thirty mares." Elladan pulled a large leather pouch. "You can retire off the gold in this bag. That's how bad the dwarves need breeding stock. Would they harm or abuse their rides?" He saw the man's eyes never leave the bag. "We choose thirty mares and four stallions of our choice and do not dicker like fishwives at market."

"Can I see some?"

Elladan loosed the tie and reached his hand in. He pulled out four and saw the man lick his lips. He dropped three back in the bag and handed one to the man to heft. "These are the largest coins made and only come from Erebor. There are a few in circulation, but only among the wealthy or titled. Most souls have never seen one."

"You got that right. I've only ever seen a couple small gold coins. We use copper mostly. Where do the small golds come from?"

"Mined by dwarves in the White Mountains or men in Gondor. The wealth of Erebor is now reclaimed and everyone will benefit."

Greed won as King Thráin predicted and soon the twins were leading fifty animals south. When the farmer saw how much gold the dwarves parted with, he threw in all the ponies, mares and stallions alike. He pointed out ten who were pregnant and ready to give birth in the summer.

He showed his wife. "Now we can retire and not work," he boasted.

"If you start throwing gold around, we will be robbed," she scolded.

He hadn't thought along those lines. "We can always move."

"I say you go to the elves and trade it for silver and copper. If we don't act like fools, nobody will be the wiser."

He pecked the end of her nose. "That's why I married you. You have the brains."

* * *

On the hill above Bree, they stopped the ponies and looked down at the town. Fifty ponies was temptation and they didn't wish trouble, especially with property not theirs.

Elladan dismounted. "Let's eat and rest until dark. After they close the gate for the night, we can easily muster them around the town and other than tracks to look at in the morning; nobody will know what passed in the dark."

Elrohir accepted by swinging off his horse. Together they tied each pony to a tree with cord to graze. They had a harder time coaching ponies to do their mental bidding as the little horses were quite stubborn.

Setting on the ground, with Lembas made in the Havens Círdan insisted on providing, they ate quietly.

"I'll be happy to get back to our side of the world," Elrohir finally commented as he looked around at the foreign landscape.

"I know what you mean, little brother. This area feels so civilized. It's good country for Hobbits and elves like Fállon.

They shared a chuckle.

"We can scratch Lord Fállon off the list, finally," Elladan stated.

"Only took us almost three thousand years," his brother added.

"Wonder who Sis will marry?" Elladan mused and took another bite. He had to admit, this was much better than the older Lembas from Imladris.

"A king," Elrohir replied. His eyes opened wide. "Estel will be a king..., maybe."

Elladan groaned. "Don't you dare tell that to Adar. He has his heart set on Legolas and now so do I."


	75. 75 Too Few

Laughter of the young mingled with vendors hawking their wares and dwarrowdams haggling drifted on air currents that always flowed through the mountain.

Thráin had his office door open and dropped his pen into the inkwell, let his head hit the back of his tall padded leather chair and listened. He didn't realize he was smiling while he enjoyed the cacophony of mismatched voices and sounds. They were happy voices that rang down the hall and invaded his office. He let the sound heal his wounded soul and tried not to compare the contrast to howling wargs fighting over a dead carcass, usually an unfortunate orc chosen by Azog to feed his beloved pets or the guttural black speech from those who could actually form words. He wondered when or if the feeling this was all a dream would end.

A knock softly tapped on the doorframe and he opened his one eye. Gandalf was smiling kindly at him, awaiting permission to enter.

"Ye ain't one of my subjects; stop acting like one an get in here," Thráin mock ordered in a gruff tone.

Gandalf's smile widened. "I thought maybe you had taken to sleeping at your desk instead of that large bed." Gandalf settled into the largest chair opposite the large desk.

"The noise was distracting me."

Gandalf cocked an ear. "It sounds an awful lot like Erebor of old. Maybe not quite so loud, but in a year you'll be closing the door and it will still penetrate the wood." He stopped talking and just looked at his old friend. With a sigh, he got to his reason for visiting the king. "Erestor and I will be leaving soon."

"High Pass will still be closed," Thráin cautioned and sat up straight in his chair.

"Yes, we will stop by the Woodland Halls and then go to Lothlórien. Lord Erestor left after his lessons to fetch me a horse from Thranduil. Knowing Thranduil, I will have to switch again further south so he can get his animal back sooner than later. The Lady will help clear Redhorn Pass for us. She contacted me and said not much snow has fallen that far south. The journey will add three weeks or more to our travel, but I want to be on the other side of the mountain to greet your kin and guide them safely here."

Thráin let the wizard talk.

"Let's face it, Thráin, I feel horribly about everything."

"You don't wish us ta be here?" Thráin cunningly questioned.

"No, no, you are sidetracking me…," he caught Thráin's grin and laughed. "All right, you win this round, but….," Gandalf held his hand with a pipe in it towards the king, "you have lost so many of your family; I will do everything in my power to see your daughter safely to this mountain." He finished by puffing hard and blowing a smoke ring with a dragon flying through it. They both watched it dissipate.

"I was sitting here writing decrees for the other clans now that the mountain is ours again. Someone has ta deliver them an I'm leaning towards Thorin as one of my messengers."

Gandalf looked at him in shock. "You can't be serious! Where would you send him?"

"East ta the clans in the Red Mountains."

"With Sauron returned, it is way too dangerous to risk your only surviving son." Gandalf let his voice rise.

"Close the door," Thráin bellowed and the guard jumped to action and they were alone beyond the hearing of the guards.

"I trust Thorin ta give me an accurate account of the animosity we are facing. I need ta know how much damage Fræg did."

"Do you trust Thorin to not get angry and kill him?" Gandalf asked.

"I'll let him know how important it is he gets the healer here in one piece."

"Maybe I should go east with Thorin," Gandalf pondered aloud and took a long draw on his pipe.

Thráin pulled his own pipe from his vest pocket and reached for a jar of pipeweed on his desk. They smoked in silence for a few minutes while Thráin pondered asking the wizard to go with his son.

Gandalf, likewise mentally noted tasks that needed his personal attention and if he could postpone them for another year. He hadn't been to the Haven's in several years and planned on a quick visit with Lord Círdan, and he wished to visit Gildor Inglorion and tell him personally all that happened this past year. He also planned on being west of the mountains by this time of year, so no matter his visits would have to wait. When Thráin resumed speaking, he turned his attention outwardly.

"I will leave the decision of the direction ye travel ta you. Your insight will direct ye ta make the right choice."

Gandalf laughed. "I question my judgement after this past year. When will Thorin leave and who will he take with him?"

"My first choice is Dwalin. Yes, he will go. I'll let the lads choose fifty warriors ta show the dwarves in the east we mean business an they best cooperate." Thráin paused and focused his eye on the wizard. "I want him gone by the end of the week. I don't want this matter hanging over my head longer than necessary."

Gandalf listened to the tone more than words and nodded his approval. "Good, that will allow me to meditate on your request and talk to Erestor when he returns, hopefully with a horse for me. I should have insisted Celeborn leave me Rohirrim."

* * *

Erestor stopped before a guard of the Woodland Realm, when he motioned with his spear the lord proceed no further.

"By order of the king, nobody is allowed near our lands."

"And when did the king issue said order?" Erestor challenged.

"When the orcs visited," the guard replied with distain.

"And Thranduil didn't rescind his isolation policy?"

"He has not."

"I must see the king and if you refuse me entrance, I'll send Mithrandir to break his front door down. Surely you've heard about the battle and return of King Thráin?"

"Dwarves or the mountain is not our concern. I have my orders and do not wish the wrath of the king upon my head."

"I will take your wrath if you give me a name to present." Erestor was already weary and reinforced of the opinion that Silvan elves were the lesser bred for intellect.

"My name is Shoáte, and yours?"

"Lord Erestor of Imladris."

The guard stepped aside.

The next guard was manning the large gate and Erestor dismounted. "I seek an audience with King Thranduil and care for my horse."

The guard issued a short blast on his horn and the gate swung out. He motioned for Erestor to follow the servant.

' _Who do you seek?'_ The servant spoke into Erestor's mind.

' _Thranduil.'_

The other stopped and twisted to face Erestor. "The king is busy. State your business and I'll see if I can assist."

"Is Demythel here then?" Erestor felt the task of actually seeing someone who could fill his request like dealing with the twins when one was injured and didn't want to disclose it.

"He is busy also. Now the reason you forced your way past our guards?"

"I have to remember Silvan elves are so dull they can't understand simple requests," Erestor snapped. He was satisfied to see anger appear in the servant's eyes and his posture stiffen.

"We have a dungeon you can wait in," he snarled back.

"I don't recognize you." Erestor tried a different tact. "What happened to Veloran?"

The servant stared at him and it turned into a contest. "His wife was killed by a spider and he sailed," he finally replied and then asked, "Your name?"

Erestor repeated and had the satisfaction of seeing the other knew his name.

"Please come with me," he stated in a much politer tone.

"I don't remember you from my visits here," Erestor started what he hoped a normal conversation.

"I am young, only three hundred. We don't have many elves left and the last battle put us at dangerous levels…oops," he broke off. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone that. You won't repeat it, will you?" All of the sudden he looked closer to an elfling than servant who guarded the gates of Thranduil's lair.

"I'm already well aware of your numbers," Erestor lied slightly. "They have been coming through Imladris for the Havens for centuries with increasing frequency." That part was true, although Thranduil guarded his number of elves tightly, lest word reach those who would harm him. When the other didn't speak again, Erestor let him escort to the throne; a route he knew well.

Thranduil watched them approach and waited until Erestor stopped at the bottom of the steps to his seat of power, and bow. "You can't miss me already, Lord Erestor." As he spoke, he moved his hand slightly and the servant hurried back to his duties.

"I would have loaned Mithrandir my horse to plead his case, but I wished a private word and volunteered."

Thranduil fluidly rose and skipped down the steep steps to stand in front of the Ñoldor lord. "You have my ears."

Erestor looked at the guards spread about. "I would beg a better location."

"Very well," Thranduil conceded and led the way down several flights of stairs to his office. They walked beside a green pool with tree roots greedily drinking and the light from a hundred lamps made it seem as if they were topside in the open air, if it weren't for the lack of birds singing and insects chirping. Thranduil stepped between the mammoth roots of two trees whose branches kissed the clouds on top of the mountain. His office was as everything he touched; ostentatious. Much of his gold was in this room, all forming frames of paintings and inlays for his desk, tables and chairs. He went immediately to the sideboard and poured wine.

"Hanna-nín," Erestor simply responded and sank onto a comfortable chair and noticed Thranduil took another instead of placing distance behind his massive desk.

"I'm glad Smaug kept the dwarves from consuming this fine wine and allowing it to age," Thranduil stated as he sipped from his long stemmed, gold inlayed goblet.

Erestor looked at the etchings and commented, "These were a wedding gift from Círdan, were they not?" He tried to remember all that Thranduil and Ríllas were given for their wedding.

Thranduil looked at his, lost in thought for a moment as he held the goblet up. "Yes, Círdan designed these and had them crafted for us." Around the goblet was a swan ship with the beak almost touching the stern and other designs of flowers, leaves and stems crept from the base up the stem and opened around the bottom of the glass. The top was rimmed with gold, as was the bottom.

"He gave a similar set to Elrond and Celebrían," Erestor commented. "I'm going to miss the various flavors and will insist King Thráin give Elrond some of each." Done with small talk, he stated, "Have you heard about King Thráin being attacked by dwarves?"

"My wagon drivers came back from Dale with tales of an attack. I hope King Thráin beheads the culprits. I should hate to have his son as my counterpart."

"Thorin improves daily. As weight lifts from his shoulders, his outlook and attitude brightens. I think his greatest fear is those who knew him as king will think less of him."

Thranduil smiled. "I don't. I never thought highly of the princeling to begin with."

Erestor changed the subject. "I had issues with your guards; seems you forgot to tell them of the agreements."

A hand waived dismissively. "I will do so when travelers invade my lands. I've been busy reorganizing my staff."

Erestor smiled. "Yes, pressing youth into service with duties beyond their training was evident in the elfling who escorted me to you. I hope you don't have more elflings in armor." He saw Thranduil flinch and carped, "How many?"

"I may have lowered the age to sixty. The young ones chase spiders for practice so their elders can protect our home."

"How many are you losing a year?" Erestor asked kindly.

"You know the numbers who sail when they stop by Elrond's for rest." He rose and grabbed the carafe off the table and first refilled Erestor's glass. "I will lose a large number in the spring as many widows are sailing. They are taking several of my young warriors with them. I hope they don't meet the dwarves in the pass, or might take vengeance for our losses out on them. They are angry I fought in the battle on behalf of the dwarves and didn't remain neutral."

"They would rather you sided with the orcs!" Erestor replied sarcastically.

"They would rather I came back here and brought Elrond and Celeborn's elves with me. Too many are distancing themselves from the cares of this land. Tell me, Erestor, is this also thus in the other elven lands?"

Erestor gave a careful answer. "Yes and no. Elsewhere is as your lands; tragedy spurring fleeing to the west. Some of us don't feel the call of the sea yet."

"Your reason for coming?" Thranduil changed topics this time.

"To borrow a horse for Mithrandir. His plan is for us to go south and stop by Radagast's cottage and then to Caras Galadhon to gather Elrond's recovered warriors and be home before the dwarves reach the High Moors. He realizes he cannot make Ered Luin before they leave."

In the distance a horn sounded and Thranduil rose. "Our repast is ready."

They entered a private dining area with a small underground waterfall pouring its contents into a dark pool. Erestor could see goldfish swimming in waters made dark by the black granite that formed it. He was patient. He could let Thranduil take his time to answer his request. As they ate, Thranduil spoke of Legolas and Erestor could tell he missed his son.

"You will write and give your expert opinion on the budding relationship?"

"Most certainly, my lord," Erestor replied. "We too are hoping for a wedding between the two as it would set Elrond at rest. He carries a great burden where Arwen is concerned." Erestor went on to recap the event of Arwen at Dol Guldur.

"I want my horse returned by Elrond when he comes for his wine this summer," Thranduil spoke as soon as Erestor was done explaining Arwen's broken wrist.

"Are you sure he will personally travel for wine?" Erestor had doubts.

"Who would you trust to carry that many barrels over the mountains? Glorfindel? His iôn's? You?"

"I am most trustworthy of those you named," Erestor protested and saw he was sport for the king's amusement. "You have convinced me to stay until the dwarves return. I will personally oversee Elrond's wine and ale."

Thranduil laughed. "I knew you would see reason. You just don't know what is happening at Imladris or how it is coping without you."

"More truth to that statement than you know," Erestor muttered. "I expect the bookkeeping will be a mess and they won't have ordered the correct amounts to accommodate travelers; the likes we haven't seen for over a hundred years."

"What's the longest you've been away since you stumbled into that hole?"

"That time we all went to Minas Tirith and Minis Morgul." He saw Thranduil smile.

"That was a good trip," Thranduil agreed. He looked shrewdly at his diner companion. "Are you really changing plans on the wizard?"

"Yes. He can go south alone, his preferred method of travel through these lands. Although I long for the deep hidden valley, my duty is to greet any elves who most certainly will come with the dwarves."

They talked long into the night and Erestor divulged his real reason for visiting and Thranduil concurred. Both of their fears were that Sauron's forces would attack the mountain and try to retake it before Thráin could rebuild his numbers.

Thranduil hated to admit it, but he was lonely for the companionship of a higher ranking elf now that Legolas was gone.

* * *

The meeting was loud and boisterous with a style only dwarves could make appear natural.

Thráin rapped his knuckles on the table and watched as one last tankard was tossed to Thorin who caught it without spilling a drop. "Let's get started." He looked at his list written in Sindarin Cirth, aware that everyone at the table could now read it. He looked up and down the table to the other end where Gandalf took his self-assigned place opposite him and Lord Erestor sat to the wizards left. "I regret ta inform everyone that Gandalf is leaving in the morning."

There were protests from along both sides of the long table and Thráin shared an amused smile with Gandalf.

"I must leave now if I'm to meet the dwarves on the far side of the mountain," Gandalf reminded them. "I shall return in a few months. Lord Erestor will remain and continue instruction in Sindarin." He was pleased the dwarves didn't protest, but nobody actually cheered either.

"I'm confused," Thráin responded as he was hearing this for the first time. "I was under the impression ye had pressing business with the elves, Lord Erestor."

With all eyes on him, Erestor answered the king. "I hope I'm not being expelled." At the king's negative headshake, he resumed, "I was asked by King Thranduil to stay until more dwarves came." He knew Mithrandir was giving him a measured looked, but ignored the hard stare visible out of the corner of his eye. He told the truth in private when he returned the day before. Thranduil wanted an elf on the inside to monitor the attackers and he was trusted by the dwarves, or at least the Durin's.

"And Thranduil's reason?" Thorin asked. He was polite to Erestor, but other than lessons, avoided him.

"He fears more orcs may attack, as this winter will be their best opportunity. Even the Nazgûl may return, and we still may have a wicked person with powers of enchantment near here. I am accepted in the Halls of the Woodland Realm, whereas a dwarf or man seeking entrance for help may be turned away or detained, as you know full well, Prince Thorin." He quickly shifted his eyes to Mithrandir's blue gaze and they shared a look that said well done.

"Sauron will hesitate to attack with me here," Gandalf cautioned in a very serious tone. "When I leave, I'm sure Sauron's spies will inform him. Be very careful and don't trust strangers. Allow Lord Erestor to assist with his almost seven thousand years of experience. He is one of our oldest and wisest counselors in Middle Earth and sits at the left hand of Lord Elrond. Not many elves can do that."

"Lord Erestor is most welcome to stay," Thráin ended the discussion and looked at his notes. "What's your pony situation like, Dáin?"

Once again all eyes shifted as Dáin replied. "We have ah few, but don't use them much. The rams an boars are the work animals. Ponies are for the dwarflings ta practice riding."

"Thorin is leaving in ah few days for the Red Mountains." Thráin's announcement caused a stir and several, "I'm going with him," resounded around the table until Thráin's hand went up, signaling for quiet.

"This is not another quest, but I need someone I trust ta bring the healer Fræg back in one piece." He looked at Dwalin. "Ye are tasked ta go with him. Don't worry about me. I'll keep Dáin close."

"I'll be moving out of the marriage bed into his, I'll be so close," Dáin joked and everyone at the table laughed.

"I'm assigning a small group of warriors in case ye run into trouble. Fifty should be enough."

Dáin nodded. "Aye, I'll hand pick them myself. All will be battle tested." He addressed Thráin. "I can't muster that many ponies capable of making the trip. How come ye didn't hit me up for ponies?"

"I will tell ye in private. How many can ye round up?"

"No more than forty, tops."

Thráin's face gave nothing away as he pondered the situation. Coming to a decision, he altered his plans. Looking at Thorin, he stated, "Take thirty of the finest soldiers Dáin has and Dwalin as yer backup…."

"I want ta go also," Bofur spoke up and Bifur added his voice, as did Nori.

All started talking at once trying to make their case. A sharp rap on the table had them tapering off and looking at the king.

Thráin grinned. "Aye, ye shall have yer wish, but ye will all represent the Durin's and as lords yer word will be considered law, and above the lords ye will encounter. I'll have letters and marks with the Durin seal on rings for ye. It will look like the ones Thorin and Dwalin wear."

All looked and the two Durin's held their hands out for those to see what a Durin seal looked like.

Bofur smiled at his brother and cousin.

"Dáin, send ah raven ta the Iron Hills for confirmation on the ponies," Thráin ordered. "I want an answer by morning."

Dáin nodded.


	76. 76 A Thousand Years

That night, Thráin opened the book to where he was almost done with the final chapter.

 _The day before the twin's one thousandth begetting day, their grandparent's rode into the valley. Winter was mild that year so the Lord and Lady braved a winter trip. I saw the twin's eyes start to twinkle and fëas that had been subdued all month replaced by radiating excitement only their beloved grandparents could generate. Celebrían, as usual was greeted first and we held back and watched the reunion, as we hadn't seen the Lord and Lady for almost ten years. Changes of a fell nature in the world kept us in the north and them the south._

 _Celeborn turned his daughter over to her mother and greeted Elrond, Glorfindel and I in that order, saving the young ones for last. He opened his arms for Arwen and she flew into them for a hug and kiss followed with traditional Sindar greeting. Done blessing her, he saved the last for the boys. They placed fists to chests and bowed in unison._

 _Elrond stepped between his sons and placed a hand on each shoulder that was equal to his in height. "The training you and Glorfindel imparted has already saved their lives a dozen times. I am in your debt; an obligation I will never be able to repay." Unbeknownst to him, he walked into a trap with those words and gave his father-in-law an opening that would be told through the centuries and the price he paid._

 _Celeborn looked upon the male members of his family. "I never envisioned dark haired daerhin when I held my daughter for the first time and saw a wisp of silver hair on her otherwise bald head. When I first beheld you two and saw you were miniature Elrond's, I wasn't sure I wanted to claim you as family. I briefly thought of closing Lórien to all Ñoldor as I do dwarves; because of your looks, I see you as kindred spirits." He saw Elrond's eyes narrow and his hands clench a shoulder of each lad. A smile quirked his lips and disappeared. "I see an Adar willing to jump to your defense. No need. My eyeballs will grate each time I am forced to look at the three of you, but I shall tolerate your presence as I have always done, although disappointed."_

" _Are you quite DONE," Elrond roared the last word and we watched Celeborn give a rare grin._

 _Galadriel stepped in between Elrond and Celeborn and kissed his cheek first and then repeated to each twin, while they stood stock still, watching and listening. Likewise, the rest of us were quite entertained and not moving or twitching, lest we miss something._

" _I have had to endure him mentally rehearsing the speech Thranduil wrote for him on a dare all the way here." She gracefully turned to her husband. "I will vouch you said it and in the tone Thranduil demanded so you can win your infantile bet. Now you will repair any damage or your years will become very lonely."_

 _She stepped between her daughter and granddaughter and took both their arms and waited, as did we._

 _Celeborn explained, "When you hear the bet, you'll understand."_

" _Adar, no amount of explaining will repair my broken heart at your cruel words," Celebrían snapped, her voice quivering. "In fact, I may ask you to leave."_

" _Not until I hear the bet," Elrond countered and was suddenly on the receiving end of his wife's glare, all thoughts of crying replaced with murder._

" _I will send Haldir in the spring over High Pass with a letter from Galadriel and signed by everyone who overheard, that he must pay me one hundred pounds of refined Mithril." He had satisfaction of seeing Elrond and the twin's eyes widen at the bet._

" _I would have let you fight me and win for a bet like that," Elrond stated in awe. "He is willingly giving it to you?"_

" _He was patrolling and came upon a wagon train bound for the Orocarni from Khazad-dûm full of Mithril and being attacked by orcs. He assisted and in gratitude they diverted one wagon to his kingdom. He modestly accepted."_

" _I've never heard those two words together in all my years," Elrond asserted and at Celeborn's questioning look added, "Thranduil and modesty."_

 _Celeborn nodded he hadn't either. "I didn't have the gold Thranduil asked, so this little bet was waged. Thranduil had to listen to my bragging on my daeriôns skills as warriors, so devised a little fun in exchange for a small portion of his haul. We need Mithril and I'm not about to bargain with the dwarves like you do, Elrond."_

" _Are we going to stand here in the cold and discuss Mithril, or go inside?" Celebrían asked Elrond._

" _You ladies go ahead," Elrond politely told his wife with a smile._

 _Galadriel smiled broadly and those watching her knew she looked into someone's mind. Celeborn was focused on Elrond._

 _As soon as they were out of hearing, Elrond dropped his feigned politeness. "You son of a bitch, Celeborn. If you ever denigrate my iôn's again, you'll never set foot at Imladris, homely house or not."_

" _You know I didn't mean it, Elrond, and I'll get my share of Mithril delivered in the summer." He looked at his grandson's, who hadn't moved or spoken. "Am I getting a hug?"_

 _We saw the twins look at each other and then shake their heads._

" _Not this time, Daeradar," Elladan quietly spoke. "You hurt us mortally with your cruel words and I need time."_

" _My heart is broken that the one we thought loved us was faking all this time and just because we resemble our adar," Elrohir chimed in sadly._

" _Come, El, let's take our unloved and unwanted presence away," Elladan mumbled towards the ground._

 _Both moved down the two steps until on the landing and parted to go around Celeborn, one to each side and neither looked up; both heads hung very low._

 _Celeborn's face was of stone and I glanced at Glorfindel, only to find he had moved five paces back. By the time my eyes refocused to the front, it was all but over. One step behind their grandfather, they turned as one and attacked, taking the great lord's feet from under him on the ice. We heard a loud pop and collectively cringed, for one wasn't rising intact._

 _The twin's rolled their grandfather to his back and each pinned an arm to the ground._

" _Thanks for teaching us that move, Daeradar," Elladan laughingly stated._

" _I didn't teach that to you," Celeborn protested in a pained tone and we now knew the injured elf._

" _No, come to think of it, Glorfindel did." Elladan grinned down at his injured grandfather._

" _Never let it be said, the sons of Elrond forgive when revenge is so much sweeter," Elrohir added._

" _You know I didn't mean a word Thranduil made me say," Celeborn spoke softly, hands, that slipped easily from loose grips, rose to stroke the cheek of each twin. "I will find a way to extract revenge from him for the broken ribs I sustained on the edge of the step."_

 _He got his desired result when both let him go and jumped nimbly to their feet, eyes wide in shock. They could count on one hand the number of times their beloved daeradar sustained injury in their presence._

" _We didn't intend to injure you, Dearadar," Elrohir warbled in disbelief; sure he was the butt of another joke._

 _When his grandfather lay still and looked pale in the afternoon sun, they turned in fright to their father for confirmation._

 _Elrond was grinning in glee. "I heard the telltale crack and am quite relieved you took the brunt." He let out a satisfied laugh._

" _Are you going to stand there gloating or assist me to the healing wing, where I'll spend the next week," Celeborn grumbled with a glare at the one who dared laugh._

 _I quickly stepped to his side. "No easy way to get you up unless you want to be carried," I explained._

 _He grabbed my arms and I lifted. To the great lord's credit; other than his brow breaking sweat; no sound or expletive burst forth. I know I would have uttered several words that would make an orc blush._

 _Teasing over, Elrond rushed to his side and laid a hand carefully over the injured area. I do know Celeborn's fëa radiated the location of the injury. "And where is your wife in your hour of need?" As he spoke, his hands emitted a soft golden aura._

" _She sent me a message and said she would see me when my punishment was over. Wretch," he ended with the curse._

" _Glorfindel," Elrond called as he slapped the injured side, sending Celeborn into oblivion._

 _Knowing the method Elrond liked to use when irked, Glorfindel moved almost swifter than eye could follow and caught Celeborn before his knees buckled. He easily lifted him and we started up the long flight to the healing wing with its comfortable beds and attendants that catered to ones needs at the motion of a hand._

 _I looked back to see if the miscreants were following, but they remained on the landing talking to the sons of Halung and a few of Celeborn's personal guard. That it was the grandsons who gave injury; the Galadhrim warriors didn't interfere. At the top of the long steps, I quickly hurried through the large house to the family wing and knocked at Lord Elrond's door, sensing the ladies were sequestered and visiting privately away from busy ears that may spread untoward gossip. I heard Galadriel bid me enter in my mind._

" _Emoth is attending to Celeborn's effects and should join Elrond shortly," the lady answered ere I opened my mouth._

" _May I be of assistance?" I asked in general._

 _Celebrían, gracious as always answered. "We are fine, Erestor. Adar deserved his injury. Is it serious?"_

" _Elrond is telling the healers he has three broken ribs and the one on each side of the breaks are bruised and separated. My husband won't be at his daeriôns begetting day tomorrow and he was the one who pushed us hard to arrive in time," Galadriel explained._

" _It's Thranduil's fault._ _I wish Ríllas was still alive so I could ask her to cut him off,"_ _Celebrían vented and the other two laughed whilst I blushed._

 _With a bob of my head, I quickly departed and to the healing wing this time. I gave a precise account of my conversation with the ladies and Elrond smiled as he worked._

 _Glorfindel was still present and assisting. I watched what he was doing. "Why are you taking the seam out of his tunic?" I asked. Normally we would just slice the garment out of the way._

" _Galadriel requested so she can repair it," Glorfindel patiently explained and clipped another stitch in the silk tunic. I had to admit it was worth saving and much work went into embroidering all the intricate designs in white on the grey cloth._

 _Elrond went to mix herbs and I wished to help. Emoth appeared with a bag. Wordlessly he handed it to me. "How did you know?" I inquired._

" _Lady Galadriel instructed me to hand the items to you and depart the area and leave those familiar with this healing room alone to work."_

" _She is correct," I responded and dismissed him by turning my back and leaning over Glorfindel's shoulder as if assisting. When I looked over my shoulder, the servant was gone and I breathed a sigh of relief and heard Glorfindel chuckling._

" _You play the same game. He acts thus when you are at Caras Galadhon." As he spoke, Glorfindel started dismantling the sleeve._

 _I moved around the bed and imparted my own healing to Celeborn's side. Suddenly, my hand was knocked away and the irate lord bellowed, "Where is that son of mine; I'm going to kill him." He stopped yelling and said, "Owe," in a normal tone and looked at his arm._

" _You keep moving like a drunken orc, I'll nick you again," Glorfindel threatened._

" _What are you doing?" Celeborn raised his head to watch._

" _Your wife's bidding." Glorfindel snipped each stitch with precision. "You know the one who is preparing a spare bed for when you leave here," he added with joy._

" _Wanna bet?" Celeborn growled._

 _Glorfindel howled. "It was a bet that got you in this room and you want to try against me?"_

" _You know that's not what I meant. Where is my healer?"_

" _Your healer that dared make a winter journey with you is in the Hall of Fire by now with his feet up and glass of spiced wine in hand. Therefore, you get me," Elrond stated as he approached the bed, cup in hand. He lifted Celeborn's head and before he could get the cup to the lord's lips, Glorfindel, with an insouciance jerk slid the tunic free. He pulled the neck over Celeborn's head and held the garment up to admire his handiwork._

 _In spite his brusque tone with his father-in-law, Elrond was extra gentle as he held the cup to his lips. "You know the drill. Do you need relieving facilities before the medicine takes hold?"_

" _I better," Celeborn admitted and watched as I rushed for the jug. He issued one of his acerbic remarks as he placed it under the blankets. "I usually have someone tall and fair do this for me when required."_

 _Elrond and I looked at Glorfindel with grins and he drew his sword._

" _Please clarify," Glorfindel purred as his blade tapped Celeborn's arm, trying to cause an accident._

" _I called her to come and help, but she said use you as you look so much alike. You are pretty like an elleth, Glorfindel," Celeborn joked to our amusement. He withdrew the clay jug and with swiftness that must have hurt his side, slid the handle onto Glorfindel's sword and gave it a push towards the hilt. Elrond and I jumped back laughing at the curse the golden warrior spat in return as he deftly danced back and lowered the sword so the bottle was resting on a table next to the bed._

" _I should make you sleep in it for defiling Agarwaen." He carefully inspected his prized sword carried back from Aman and a gift from Manwë for his sacrifice and honor. Glorfindel said when the greatest of all Valar bequeathed the beautiful sword to him for his return; Manwë named it Agarwaen and said it would take many lives, all fell. For Agarwaen means bloodstained._

 _Celeborn snorted, but he was starting to relax. "You think nothing of smearing orc blood and entrails from tip to hilt."_

 _Sheathing his weapon and game over, Glorfindel had one last retort. "You are so corrosive, my blade would have melted."_

 _Celeborn had no comeback for he was drifting into sleep. Elrond carefully ran his hands once more over the injured side imparting healing and draped the blanket over his chest. He motioned for a healer to keep watch and we followed his departing back._

* * *

 _Break of dawn found me making rounds as was my custom. I entered the healing room intent on a report from the night healers. My heart leapt into my throat as the bed where Celeborn should be lie empty. Perish the thought he didn't make it through the night; the boys would never recover. Seeing the healer, I motioned to the vacant bed._

" _During the night, Lady Galadriel paid us a visit. She insisted the lord was well enough to leave. I wasn't going to argue with her."_

" _A wise move." I hurried to the family wing and entered Elrond's open door. Servants were setting a table for the family. "Set a place for Lord Celeborn," I instructed._

" _Lord Celeborn is up?"_

 _I turned to the voice and with a bow of head and smile, greeted our guest who was spending the winter. "Mae govannen, Mithrandir. He is too stubborn to let a few fractured ribs keep him from today. I bet the only thing he doesn't do is dance."_

" _I was going to do a quick check on him. Where do I go?" Again the voice spoke at my back and I turned. Elrond was standing in the doorway to his bedchamber._

" _His assigned rooms I presume," was my cryptic response, as I turned back to overseeing the placement of cutlery on the table and motioned for an even number of plates down each side of the table, equally spaced. Although Eárthellon was also present, I wanted perfection this morning for the twin's millennial begetting day breakfast._

 _Before Elrond could make his way down the family hall to his in-laws rooms, they entered, with Celeborn walking very slowly and allowing Galadriel to assist. He didn't stop until gingerly lowering himself into a chair at the table. With a pat to his shoulder, Galadriel disappeared into Elrond's personal sleeping chambers and shut the door. I was grateful he automatically took his assigned place whenever he visited, at the left hand of Elrond._

 _Mithrandir sat opposite Celeborn for conversation until we were ready to eat, and accepted the tea placed before him by a servant with his customary smile. He focused on Celeborn and the smile slipped. "We are entering the last age for elves in Middle Earth. I was assured by Lord Manwë those in charge of Ennor were most competent, and two of its highest ranking lords are still acting like elflings. I would expect as much coming from Elrond's sons, but not their grandfather." Mithrandir stopped his diatribe and glared. Just as swiftly his countenance shifted to a neutral mien. "You and Thranduil are vital to our success, and of course Lady Galadriel and Elrond are equally indispensable. I remember the meeting the Valar had with the Maiar and lectured us on those we can't see harmed or lost. Believe it or not, Lord Celeborn, your name was preeminent."_

" _His?" Glorfindel exploded in mock outrage. He entered the room silently while we were listening to Mithrandir._

 _Mithrandir looked sheepish. "I was referring to leaders of realms. Your position is without equal and task singular. You are only spoken of with utmost respect in Aman, I assure you."_

 _Glorfindel smiled in delight. His tone garnered the halfway apology he was seeking for sport. "Actually I am content to be a lowly servant in this house, providing humble assistance, whether carting an armload of firewoo…."_

" _Enough," Elrond barked while we laughed and the object of his command looked hurt, as only Glorfindel can feign. "I tasked you with insuring my offspring don't get sidetracked and forget to attend their nanneth's carefully planned breakfast. And yet, here you are sans them." He stopped and stared at Glorfindel, who looked amused._

" _They are bathing, Elrond," Glorfindel patiently explained. "I stopped monitoring that they could do it properly last year."_

 _Elrond paced around the table so he could look both Mithrandir and Celeborn in the face. "I am convinced my maturity far exceeds that of Celeborn and Thranduil and definitely Glorfindel. Unfortunately, they have so great an influence on Elladan and Elrohir; I can barely control my own iôns. I give a simple task and they find ways to shirk or foist it onto a willing soul. All they want to do is hunt and patrol. There is more to running a community than that. They need to start managing this place."_

" _I'm sorry I didn't stay in bed," Celeborn muttered and picked his tea with the hand opposite his injured side. "Galadriel, without lecture, soothed my aching side and put me to sleep."_

 _In response, Elrond gave a mental shout we could all hear. 'Melcótte, bring pain and healing medicine for Celeborn to my chambers. Celebrían, please come; I'm sure you look beautiful. Elladan, Elrohir, your presence is needed. Arwen, you can brush your hair later or whatever you are doing.'_

 _By the time Elrond was done shouting, the elves had their ears covered and Mithrandir could guess Elrond was giving mental commands. He lost the ability to talk mentally to us when assuming human form. He said it was a gift he dearly missed and was learning to compensate by reading faces._

 _Celebrían and Galadriel almost immediately made an appearance and all who was sitting rose out of respect, except Celeborn._

" _Did you have to blast my appearance all over the community?" Celebrían gently chastised as she laid a beautifully manicured hand on Elrond's arm and looked up into his grey eyes._

" _Meleth-nín, leaving me alone in the presence of these ellon has made me testy." We watched as he leaned down and kissed her and we could feel his fëa soothed by her presence. I should dread if anything ever befell the gracious lady, as Elrond would never recover. Their love is deep and wide as the sea that separates us from Aman._

 _Celebrían greeted Mithrandir and moved to kiss her father's brow. "Naneth said you are too stubborn and I agree. After breakfast, I want you lying down until the evening feast."_

 _Celeborn twisted his head to look at her. "I accept."_

 _Arwen entered and greeted everyone and likewise fussed over her grandfather, who looked to be enjoying the attention of the elleth. I suspect he is braving much pain just to be fawned upon by his favorite three elleth in all Middle Earth._

 _Idle chitchat was shelved as the twins appeared side by side. They dressed identically like they preferred; with white tunics, brown vests and navy robes. It was departure from their normal attire of grey tunics and chainmail of Mithril and a final covering of armor of the same material._

 _Elrond quickly went to them and bestowed a kiss to each one's cheek. "My Pride and Joy; My Strength and Victory. Queen Elbereth blessed this house the day you were begat. May you two break the curse of twins in the House of Elu Thingol and live forever and never be parted from the other."_

 _We waited with pride, the benediction Elrond conferred on his sons. When done, they in unison put a fist to their chest and bowed low. Straightening, they returned the kiss to their father's cheeks and went to their mother for a repeat and slightly different blessing._

 _Taking a hand of each son, Celebrían looked up at them with pride and love. "Two strong trees stand before me. Your youth was as adventurous and safe as we could allow and you passed every test your elders put before you. A naneth's pride is complete and will love forever my cherished warriors." She kissed them and turned them to her mother._

 _Galadriel stood almost as tall as them and her smile lit the room with warmth. "Your greatest tests are before you. Wars are coming and two of Middle Earth's finest warriors to ever walk these lands stand before me. I have foreseen you at the end of this age, standing tall,...but remember my mirror is always in motion and not all comes to pass. Fight with care and watch the other's back." She kissed them and we waited to see what Celeborn would do._

 _Celeborn struggled to his feet and the twins were at his side in a blink, each holding an arm. He turned away from the table slowly until facing them. Although his eyes mirrored his pain, he straightened to his full height and looked them in the eyes. "Elrond has consistently fussed when I make mention of stealing you from him and claiming you as my own iôns. The fact you come from my blood gives me great pride and I am the envy of the other lords. Even Thranduil made mention any offspring he produces should hopefully emulate the sons of Elrond in courage and honor. When you were little, visions that you two may suffer the fate of Eluréd and Elurín gave me nightmares for your first hundred years. Slowly they became less frequent, but now you are adults facing a future where peace will be marred with war. Should either of you perish, I will take is as a personal failure. I will still guide your paths and should you need anything; you know where I live." He motioned for the twin's to kiss him and allowed them to help him down._

 _After his lengthy speech, Galadriel glided to his side, fingers massaging his shoulders and her hands glowed._

 _Glorfindel was next. He smiled, as if he could do aught else. "I'm feeling faint from lack of sustenance while everyone sings your royal praises. You are blessed among elflings, but…..you are still just my elflings." With a smile, he playfully shoved them in my direction._

 _They stood before me and I'm sure I'm the first who got a wink from Elladan and smirk from his twin. "Glorfindel speaks for me also. Unless anyone else wishes to let our food get cold, I say they know how much we love them and how they need food to keep their strength up."_

 _They synchronized silent, "Thank you" and impulsively kiss my cheeks._

" _Happy begetting day," Arwen added._

 _Mithrandir was the only one left and we all looked at him. "Well….I…uh….yes. I didn't know this was a custom on begetting days and was sure I've been here on several where nothing was said. You may think being a thousand years old is something, but you are still very young in a world much older than you." He stopped talking and smiled at them._

 _Without so much as a glance between them, Elladan started. "We thank everyone for the incredible blessings and warnings."_

" _I like Daernaneth's vision that we will endure to the end of the age," Elrohir added._

" _Daeradar, we are really sorry we injured you," Elladan spoke somberly._

 _And he was echoed by Elrohir's, "We didn't think elves got old."_

" _Or weak," Elladan continued._

" _Or able to be blindsided so easily," Elrohir turned the screws._

 _Celeborn raised his hand and they stopped, sporting identical grins. "You know payback may put you in the healing wing?" His voice was soft and deadly._

" _There will be no talk of revenge this day," Elrond ordered and motioned for us to be seated._

 _Before I could make a move, Glorfindel was at Galadriel's chair pulling it out for her. He took his place at the opposite end of the table from Elrond, as was the arrangement at this intimate table._

* * *

 _The entire community was gathered aside from the guards who still kept watch, although Glorfindel had them switch often so everyone could partake in some dancing, singing and of course some of the best food since Winter Solstice. The twins were surprised when each had an array of all their favorite dishes and desserts. Usually only a couple was made on their begetting day._

" _I'm going to be too full to dance," Elrohir complained and his brother moaned his agreement, and they watched their parents dance a slow tune._

 _Celeborn, with the help of Glorfindel and I, slowly descended the stone steps to the Hall of Fire and settled carefully on a seat of honor on the raised dais. Although propped on many pillows, he looked to be in pain. I noticed a healer was lurking, most likely under Elrond's orders. I sidled up to him. "How is Lord Celeborn really feeling?" I asked very softly, hoping the lord's acute hearing missed our exchange among the music and singing._

" _He is healing rapidly under the combined care of Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. The use…"_

Thráin squinted, his one eye and it was still there. A section of the book had been blotted out and he had a good idea who did it and why. They were talking about using the rings for healing he deduced and found where the story resumed.

 _I nodded my thanks for the information and sat beside the lord. "Can I fetch anything for you?" I asked him politely._

 _He nodded, "I was trying to get that servant's attention without a shout or mental summons." Celeborn pointed to an ellon by a keg of wine. "I need an entire carafe and glass."_

 _I quickly jumped to his aid when Elrond hollered for silence. Bringing the carafe and two glasses, I poured for both of us and we sipped waiting for the room to come to a complete silence. Glorfindel and Galadriel joined us and the lady sat beside Celeborn and stole his glass for a sip while our golden haired friend rushed for two more glasses. He returned with a larger carafe and sat it on the low table a servant thoughtfully placed before the injured lord._

" _My wife and I thank you for coming to this little party," Elrond began and stopped to let laughter subside. "I am happy we carefully planned each begetting day so the parties could interrupt the doldrums of winter. You see we carefully chose one a month and half before Winter Solstice and two six weeks after, just not in that order." Again there was laughter and Elrond protested, "We planned our children carefully, just not two at once." He motioned Celebrían to his side as he had done when celebrating his children's begetting days for a millennia now._

" _This year it was decided I would hand out our iôns gifts," she announced. With a hand motion, a servant entered the room bearing two sets of new mithril armor of a new design and blazed finish that deflected light. He handed one set to Elladan and the other Elrohir._

" _Elrond met with King Dvalin II ten years ago and commissioned these. It took the dwarves many years of crafting to make just these two. They are lined with replaceable suede for comfort as I know my boys live in their armor. The Mithril armor they are wearing now shall be cleaned and given to our last two warriors in need. Elrond has worked tirelessly insuring all our warriors are protected with Mithril armor and he started this project when I was heavy with Arwen, so you see how long it has taken." She motioned again._

 _Emoth, Celeborn's personal servant entered with a box in each hand. He handed one to each twin._

 _Celebrían narrated. "Your daeradar had these crafted for you. Please open."_

 _They each raised the lids and their eyes widened and they looked in surprise at the one they injured._

 _Celeborn smiled back and we watched as Elladan reached inside and withdraw a dagger. He held it up for all to view._

 _Celeborn spoke from his positon. "Thranduil brought enough Mithril for me to see he wasn't lying and I had an assortment of knife blades fashioned. I know your adar is putting all his Mithril into armor, so I used mine differently."_

" _You mean you used Mithril from King Thranduil for us?" Elrohir clarified._

" _I may have kept a little for my own blades, but yes, most went into those. Show the rest."_

 _Elrohir fished a boot knife from his and stated, "We each have four knives for our person in here. We'll let everyone look, but don't touch."_

 _To more laughter and catcalls, the twins took the first of their treasure horde to an empty table designed for their gifts. When they returned to stand with their parents, another servant appeared with a rolled up scrap of leather. He handed it to Elladan, who unrolled it. He held one edge and Elrohir the other and they showed the room a map of places and images of their loved ones tattooed on the leather._

" _Lord Círdan sends that with congratulations on living so long. I expect a letter to him from both of you," their mother's nagging took over and as the hall broke into laughter, one rolled his eyes and the other grinned back at her._

 _The next gift was presented by Glorfindel. "I am pleased to present these two saddles for your dedication to patrolling." He hefted them onto the table and we could all see the effort Glorfindel put into the crafting. He got hugs before reclaiming his place beside me._

 _Another servant promptly entered with the rest of the tack and Celebrían stated it was a combined gift from the elleth and servants who lived and worked at Imladris._

 _Celebrían waited for them to look at everything and thank the givers before continuing. "Your daernaneth has had your closets restocked with new grey tunics and these." She motioned and a servant entered with two new cloaks with new leaf shaped clasps. She had to wait for them to rush to their grandparents and receive hugs and kisses amid profuse thanking._

" _King Thranduil included gifts that your daerodhrons brought for him." At Celebrían's ending, a servant carried two evening robes of expensive cloth that looked like something Thranduil would wear. He draped one on each twin and I admit they did look good in them._

" _I know, more letters," Elrohir stated before an admonishment followed._

" _You better know it," Celebrían retorted._

" _And next, your warriors made arrows." Two servants brought in new quivers stuffed with beautifully crafted shafts, adorned in dyed fletching and sharpened arrowheads. The shafts were stained black with fletching of moss green._

" _Your adar and I also had these commissioned." Three servants entered, each with a different style of boot. Celebrían looked at me and I stood and joined her. I reached inside my robe and pulled two books and handed a copy to each stunned elfling; at least in my mind they are still elflings._

" _Elfling Tales of the Sons of Lord Elrond by Lord Erestor," Elladan read the title aloud. He flipped through it and I saw him and his brother start to smile._

" _This is awesome, Erestor. It brings back so many memories," Elrohir added and impulsively hugged me hard. I was no sooner released and his brother followed suit._

" _I will take them back and add the last chapter," I told them. "It ends on this evening."_

 _I did recover the books and added to the end of the evening. Celeborn struggled to his feet with the aid of Emoth and I saw the lady of the Galadhrim shoo the servant away. "You are not on duty tonight, Emoth. Go and enjoy your evening. We won't need your assistance tomorrow either."_

 _Emoth thanked her and hurried away before the lord could countermand the order._

 _I discretely followed them up the stairs and saw Galadriel take his arm on his uninjured side. They were conversing quietly._

" _I feel your pain. Let me help carry your burden, meleth-nín," Galadriel offered._

" _You have kept me upright all evening. All I need is to get off my feet."_

" _Will you stay in bed for a week, just to humor me?"_

" _During the many wars I've engaged in, a little broken rib wouldn't have had me lounging while other's fought."_

" _This isn't a time of war and you have more than a slight fracture. Don't forget, you trained them and they are as sneaky and devious as you now."_

" _I hope so."_

 _I discretely went back down the stairs when they reached their chambers. 'Thank you, Erestor,' floated into my mind from the lady._

 _I sat back on a seat in the area reserved for the family and watched the dancing and just relaxed. A servant brought more wine and I decided tonight I would overindulge. I let my mind drift steadily back until I was holding a squirming bundle called Elladan and eager to introduce myself to his brother._

" _Are you not enjoying yourself?"_

 _I opened my eyes and focused on the merry blue gaze of my fellow seneschal. "I am having a wonderful time, Glorfindel. One does not need to be dancing and singing to have an enjoyable time."_

" _It helps," he retorted as he sat beside me. We watched our family dancing. Elrond was dancing each dance with his wife and glaring at any ellon who dared think they get a turn. The boys were dancing will all the elleth they could find and finally Elrond did relinquish a dance to each son and danced one with Arwen before reclaiming his wife and they danced until dawn._

" _I would like this to last forever," I commented softly to my golden haired friend._

" _In Aman it will until the end of the world."_

 _Finis_

Thráin closed the book and wondered if his own kingdom would get a break before they had to face Sauron again. He secretly hoped it wasn't in his lifetime as he went to bed.

The End

This story will pick up in a sequel titled Erebor Rising and have much the same theme of a mixture of dwarf and elf chapters.


End file.
